Digimon Tribute
by AnT
Summary: The Tamers saga, except it involves all seasons of Digimon. V-Tamers may come soon. Check first chapter for your favorite couples.
1. The wrath of the Digimon Queen!

The site removed this story because it had (gasp!) script text! Ooooohhh…Luckily, thanks to Undrave, I got my chapters back. So this fic is dedicated to him. Read some of his fics, they're great, like Key to the Future.

But I'll have to post them up one by one because, one: The chapters he saved has all these number junk. Two: This will allow me to revise these chapters. And three: I want my reviews back!

As for the coupling, this still has Taiora, Rukato, Jurato, Ryuki, Koumi (Izzy/Mimi), Kenyako, Daiyako, Takari, and maybe a little Leejuri, Takumi, and Junato…maybe.

-.

**-.**

**-.**

**?- ?…**

Within the layers of cyber space, there exist another plane; another dimension. It is a realm, created by loads of computer data, and human dreams, populated by creatures made by such matter called Digimon. These creatures are data-forms that can exist even in the real world, and they had caused suffering to it for over a decade.

And even to this day, that suffering still continues.

"Leave me alone!" cried a small white blur that shot across the computer, mainframe as dozens of giant, hungry creatures hidden in the shadows makes chase.

-.

High above the green, pixel sky, dark voices can be heard.

"**_There he goes. Are you sure we should just let him flee before our eyes?"_**

"_**We can reclaim that thing anytime we want, but he marks as an essential to my plan. This next step requires is to wait for the perfect moment." **_

-.

A large cityscape across Tokyo, nearly a Asian counterpart of New York City, is now infested by a number of fogs in different areas. Inside these bank of clouds, dark figures await, shining their yellow eyes through the dark fogs.

Facing these fogs, human figures lifts these small device up at the sky, which they emitted holy light. As this happens, creatures soars over the humans, diving straight for the evil beings that hides in these fogs. On of them, which looks like the shape of a humanoid dragon shoots a powerful white beam from its chest.

"V-LASER!"

_**-.**_

Somewhere in the city, a young boy watches a deadly thunderstorm from his bedroom window. But this young boy, who had messy brown hair, and amber eyes didn't seem fascinated by the storm of misery. It was as if he sensed something amazing somewhere in the city.

_Why's that I'm so fixated at the city? Sure, it has pretty lights, even in this rain, but still…is it because I don't think this is a normal thunderstorm, or maybe I need to lay off the TV?_

-.

"_**After all, our enemies will be working our plan for us." **_

**-.**

**-.**

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the Digital Spirit alive_

-.

-.

**Shinjuku Central Park: 7:48 AM… **

You think, as a kid, being an adult would be easier. You be dead wrong. I mean, being in college is no walk in the park. You constantly have to be studying class after class. Though of course in TV, you may see people drinking themselves silly. Heck, I shouldn't be talking about college. After all, this story isn't about college. It's about the third installment of our Digimon saga.

For those of you who's wondering: Who in the hell is talking here? Well its just little ol me, the lovable goggle-boy. No not Davis Motomiya. Me, Taichi Kamiya (Sometimes people say my last name is Yagami. I think that's my mother's maiden name.) But you all can call me Tai. I was the original leader of the famed DigiDestineds about eight years ago. Four years later, that job was passed to my biggest fan, Davis. And to think some of the crew didn't think he cut out as the leader. He proved them wrong.

Anywise, yes, all of us are at college...well maybe some of us are still in high school, like the newer kids, and TK and Kari. Mimi moved back to Japan and is now attending the same college. So, it's only me, Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy who's attending at a college somewhere in the district of Shinjuku. Izzy and I are roommates, Sora and Mimi are roommates as well, Matt… I don't know. Joe on the other hand goes to some other school that has more on medical whatizit in...some town in Shibuya...oh, for those of you romance lovers, that are wondering about Sora and Matt...well...sadly sigh...they're still together...and here I am with my lonely self...because I never got the chance four years ago...Why?...Why couldn't I...?

"TAICHI!"

What broke the goggle-boy's thoughts were some quick paced arms wrapped around his neck. Turning to his left, he felt soft lips press against his. With no choice, like he ever wanted to choose, he kissed back for about three minutes, before breaking out of the eternal kiss of life to look in the red eyes of his beloved girlfriend.

"Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack, Sor."

"-giggle-…don't I always?"

Got ya there, huh? Sora and Matt broke up in their junior year of high school...or was that the sophomore or senior year…? I forgot, but I'll tell ya about that, later. It took me a while to ask Sora out, while I was trapped in a solo adventure in the Digi-World. Again, I'll tell ya, later. Wish I done it sooner...WAY sooner. Oh well, we're happy together, and that's that! BOO YA BABY! Okay, narrator. I'm done.

Anywise, the happy hair-boy stood up from the bench he sat, and picked up his red hair girl friend for a spin ride.

"Tai! I'm getting...SICK!"

"This is fun...uh...gee the world sure is spinning..." slowing down, Tai felt his brain in spin cycle, just like Sora, and he stumbled on his back in some green bushes.

"Stupid Tai." Sora laughed as she playfully hit her dizzy boyfriend on the head.

The former leader shook his head from the dizziness to wake up at the sight he so loves first seeing, and he showed that by kissing Sora passionately again. "Good morning, beautiful. I thought you have History today?"

"It got canceled. I wanted to see what my boyfriend was doing."

Tai rolled his eyes with a smile before slyly looking back at Sora. "Well I don't have many classes today, but...let me see my schedule..." Tai pulled out a small phone book and held it upside down, which was making Sora laugh. "Uh huh...oh...today I was planning on kissing you..." which he did and passionately pecked the blushing girl. "...and then kiss you some more...and some more...and some more...and then ask you if you're free tomorrow."

The blushing girl giggled as she and Tai arose from the bushes and was about to answer, until they heard a faint shout that said:

"Get a room, you two!"

The couple found their glare shot at a young boy with a green visor, and a black shirt that looks like it has the reliability logo on it, running off away from the park Tai and Sora are now meeting.

"Kids," Tai muttered. But then his ears picked up a rumbling sound. A sound that came from the gray clouds. "Hmm…so much for the romantic scenery."

Sora smirked. "Hey, neither rain, sleet, snow, or Digimon would keep the Sora away from the Gogglehead."

The tall boy gave out his trademark wacky smile as he hooked his arm around the girl's shoulder. The couple began walking through the park, heading towards their home, hoping that they won't get caught in the storm that's seems to be growing worse.

-.

"Aw nuts,"

A couple of yards away from the happy couple, cards shed from the insides of a dino statue. From that, a young boy with brown hair, red eyes, a blue hooded shirt, gray paints, and green shoes jumped out and picked up the cards he dropped. This was the same boy who watched the thunderstorm a few days ago.

_Great, this is just what I need to make me late again._

Now normally when folks would look at this child, they would think he's some ordinary dofus with the love for being a fan boy who does nothing but draw...and they couldn't be any more right. This child was like any other kid, playing a game based on Digimon with his friends before school, which always makes him late for school.

As he scooped up the cards, the boy's eyes caught a sight of the college couple, further away, kissing while they walked towards the exit of the park. Though at his age of 10, some boys may find stuff like that kind of sickening; But not this child. Course he would pretend that he finds this kind of stuff gross in front of his friends, but in reality, he's a sucker for romance. Watching the red head kissing the guy with large hair, he imagined himself in place of the large haired man with the black school uniform. And in the place of the red head wearing a sailor uniform will be a girl with brown, soft, short hair with a small pig tail on the left side. She wore a green dress and a pink purse. He would hold the girl with as much passion as the man would with his girlfriend. He would look deep in her brown eyes with his red ones. He would...

_Ah...stop dreaming again, Takato! Get your butt up to class before Ms. Asagi drags you in detention again._

(A/N: Do Japanese college students still wear uniforms?).

The boy, named Takato, continued his business and scooped up his cards, but then a blue, shiny card on his palm caught his interest.

_I don't remember having a blue card. Hmm…it doesn't say what it does. This looks like a job for the ole card reader._

Shrugging, he held a device called a card reader and slid the blue card in the slot. But then the screen suddenly showed random numbers before sparks burst and shocked out of his hand. The boy stared at the smoking device with confusion as his hand slowly reached for it.

_Aw no! Don't tell me it's-_

Without warning, the device burst with a brilliant white light, blinding Takato's eyes.

-.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep! _

Tai's and Sora's eyes snapped towards their waists, taking notice of their tiny light blue device that was hanging in their belt or skirt. The devices were simply designed. Rectangular shaped, but the corners were curved, and a black tiny lever stood out of the upper left corner. The tiny screen was surrounded by a light blue ring that had strange symbols. Three blue buttons surrounded the ring, one on the left side was circular while the other two was oval shaped.

Sora eyed at the device. She watched the screen turning black, then green, then repeating the same thing. "The Digivices are acting funny."

Tai shook his like shaking a pair of dice in his hand. "You don't think they're detecting another whack-out Digimon, right?"

"I don't. You know these can't detect Digimon."

"Well something's bugging them," when a rumble sounded, Tai looked up at the gray clouds. "And I got a feeling that it's the nasty weather."

"Now you're just being paranoid…and that's Joe's job."

-.

Takato could barely open his eyes because the light was so strong. But after a few moments he can feel the light starting to die down.

Slowly lifting his eye lids open, he can see a different kind of device in the place of his old card reader. A arc shaped device with circular, red rimmed screen, two buttons below the screen, and circular cheek sides that had a cut-slot on the right side now took the card reader's place.

"Uh...this is new..."

He slowly forced his hand near the new device, like he was afraid it was going to bite him. He gingerly touched it with his fingers before fully grabbing the device.

"O...kay." he muttered, shaking the gadget. "Okay, I'm going nuts. I'm sitting here in a dinosaur, with a weird thing that was my card reader...right."

The brown hair boy crawled out of the statue, holding his box of cards and the strange device. He couldn't figure out how this was possible, or how his card reader defied the laws of physics by becoming...this. What ever this thing is, he thought he should check it out at home. But, he then thought thoroughly as he held the device along with the box next to each other.

Could this thing really be something from aliens or whatever? And why does it have to relate with his Digimon card reader?

Waiting no longer, nor asking any question, Takato burst his energy to charge to school, fearing that the wrath of his teacher would decide to strike upon his arrival.

-.

-.

**?-7:23 AM…**

"Come on, leave me alone! I didn't mean it! I just wanted to play!"

"Okay! Let's play!"

A place, unlike our own, but in a plain field with digital data and green halo fields, a little white creature ran for his dear life; away from a large golden horse creature. But until the little creature tripped from his steps and was now sitting duck.

"Aw nuts..."

Suddenly, his savior came and saved the day, even though it wasn't meant on to save the little guy. A large, black dinosaur tackles the armor horse off his steps. Before the white monster knew it, the black dino transformed into something bigger, triumphed over the horse, and created a blast that blown him out of the earth.

"GAME OVVVVVVEEERRR!"

The white vision faded from his eyes as he found himself floating high over a quite city. Fear held in his heart as he looked at his new surroundings. _I hope the other Digimon here aren't as mean as that one._

_-._

_-._

**Shinjuku Elementary School- 3:23 PM…**

Hours have passed and recess has begun. Too bad it didn't for Takato. The dreamer, for once, arrived on time, but Ms. Asagi caught him running in the halls upon his arrival. She made him wait outside the classroom. But to top it all off, he accidentally mouthed off the teacher, which that got him where he is right now.

However, instead of writing his punishments work like he was suppose to, Takato continued drawing a sketch he made that got him in trouble. He also took some of his time studying every corner of the device he magically received.

_Okay…let me recap. I don't know how, but somehow my card reader turned into this. But, what is it suppose to be? A magic card reader? _

Rotating the device's right side to face up, he noticed a straight black hole across the side, almost like his card reader. As he closely peaked inside, he can see some mircochip markings, like his card reader.

_Looks like it's still like a card reader. Wish Ms. Asagi didn't take my box of cards so I can see. Well, she said I can get them back after I finish up this stupid report. Eh, I'm still stumped on what to write. Maybe some more doodles will give me inspiration. _

Takato went back to his drawing, which was a picture of a red dino Digimon he made. Takato based this drawing on aAgumon, and is a virus type that has attacks called Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker. He didn't know why he made it a virus type. Most Digimon fans say that virus types are evil. But Takato thought it might be a cool irony if this one would be a hero or something.

"Hmm...Not what should I call him...? He's gotta have a good name." The young boy watched out the window, where the kids played, as he thought up some good names. "How about...RedAgumon...? Yeah right...too obvious...Red...FireDinomon...naw, that's dumb...BlazingDragon...Lizardmon...get real." Takato leaned on his hand as he randomly wrote scribbles on a piece of paper. On the overlapped words, one word stood out in front of his eyes. A word that randomly said: Guil. "Hey...how about...Guilmon...?" Spreading his lips, he wrote the name on his sketch. "Cool! Now that's a name!"

"Ruff!"

A monster suddenly came up to his face, making the boy scream and stand up straight like he was saluting to a boot camp sergeant. "Uh...I'm almost done...ma'am...I'm just taking a time out!"

A soft, comforting giggle snapped him out of his trance. He looked down to a girl he thought up of back when he saw that couple back at the park, only she was giggling at him with a doggy puppet. "-giggle-...you're always so jumpy, Takato."

Oh how he knew this girl. Jeri Katou, the only girl he knows who carries a sock puppet around and freaks people out. Jeri was in his mind the most attractive girl in his class with her long auburn hair tied into a single ponytail that extended from the left side of her head and clear blue eyes.

"Um...I'm just having a REALLY off day, Jeri." His cheeks felt hot before her presence. Takato can never act fully calm around her. "Uh…Jeri…? What are you doing here?"

Jeri smiled. "I thought you might be lonely so I came to check up on you. What were you drawing when Mrs. Asagi came to you out the door?"

Takato looked down, embarrassed. "I was um… drawing Digimon."

Jeri giggled and held out her puppet again. "Ruff! Maybe you could show us some of your pictures. Ruff!"

Takato blushed, slightly. "I-if-if you want then, I guess it's okay."

Jeri smiled again. "Well, I'll see you later, Takato."

The girl took her things and ran out the door. It seemed lifeless in the room now, until something startled the boy, which was the puppet that poked from the door. "Ruff, ruff! You better hurry up and write that apology!" and then the little girl ran off, laughing.

Takato stood a bit disturbed as he wondered how he became attracted to that girl. True, she was really cute but at the same time she was a little weird and tended to creep him out a lot. But after remembering how kind it was for her to see how he was doing, he remembered.

Red blushes surrounded his warm smile. _Heh...thanks, Jeri. _

_-_

_-_

**?-3:31 PM…**

"Sir...I've pinpointed a massive bio-emergence around the sector of 56-4 and 45-6."

A blonde man looked up at two women who sat on a towering computer chairs as he clicked his lighter. "In Odaiba and Shinjuku…? Is it a wild one?"

"There's one somewhere in the outskirts of the Odaiba city, but I can't tell about the other here in the Shinjuku area. The readings are going off the scale. Sir, I never have seen anything like it."

-.

-.

**Odaiba: 3:32 PM…**

A dark underside of a freeway, surrounding the district of Odaiba, dark as the night, a fog lifted. Like a bat in a cage, a large insect, similar to a wasp, flew around; ramming the inside of the fog bank like it was a wall.

However, as it began one final assault, a rain of tiny shards cut through his path, exploding before him.

"POWER PAW!"

Then with a sudden second, something crashed into his skull, like a powerful boxer revealing its power of a fist.

"Hmm..." A shadowy figure behind the attacker leaned on a beam, grinning with an evil smile as the figure looked in a small device. "Flymon: Champion level...Digimon attack: Brown Stinger. Yeah right...it might as well be a Rookie. Walk all over it."

"As you wish,"

The insect creature, Flymon, grew enraged from the silent attacker. It flew like a arrow, with its stinger charging forth like a joust. But the tall, female figure fighter leaped to the side like it was child's play. With another dash, the female, fox like creature hopped over its body, and slammed her feet to its skull, that send it hard to the dirt.

"Enough recess. You know what to do." the other figure said with a cold breath.

"Understood… DIAMOND STORM!"

Using the same move it used to make its entrance, it fired white shards, which the Flymon was either coated or got stabbed like being shot with a bullet. Either way, that attack finished him off into nothing but screaming data, and that data was being directly harnessed into the victor.

"Well done, you destroyed that thing without my help, this time. Too bad it was a weak excuse for a Digimon...but a fight's a fight."

-.

"Huh…? Was that just me?" somewhere in a small bedroom, a young man fiddled in front of a computer. He leaned closer to the monitor when he saw a weak blinking dot on a map. "That's strange...I haven't even fully completed the program."

"What program?" exiting from under a green bed, a little robotic like beetle dug out, asking his human friend. "You finished it already?"

"Not really, Tentomon. Sure it's done, but there are still some bugs to be tested. Hang on..." typing in a few commands, he pressed enters, before an army of red dots clouded the map. "Just as I thought." he sighed with disappointment as he reached for a Sprite soda. "Still needs work."

"What needs work?"

Turning over his shoulder, the young computer boy found his roommate, Tai Kamiya entering his room.

"Hmm...Hour and 20 minutes after class... Not bad, but usually it takes you twenty minutes more when you're with Sora."

Tai shoots a narrow look. "Very funny, Izzy… Are you still working on that Digimon radar?"

"Most defiantly, but I thought the program already spotted a Digimon somewhere around the freeway district, but it was just malfunctioning again."

Tai knew what made his roommate decide to create this program. For the past few weeks, Digimon started to invade around the Shinjuku area, and maybe a little around Odaiba, but for some reason, it's always Shinjuku. The DigiDestined tried to contain the wild Digimon and send them back to the Digi-World, but each day, more keep coming back. "Man, I would like to know what's up with all the Digimon invasions."

"The feeling's the same, right here, Tai. I've been trying to get a hold of Gennai, but no luck. He should've reported us if the barriers of the Digi-World is weakening again. I'll keep tabs, till then." The former leader shrugged as he walked to leave the room. "Oh and Tai...tell Agumon to leave the food for the rest of us."

"Again…? Man I keep telling him not to." the former goggle DigiDestined stormed in the kitchen, where he found his orange dino Digimon staring out into the gray sky from a window. "Agumon, how many times do I have to tell you about the food? I can't keep buying food every three days."

"A storm..."

"Agumon, are you listening to me?"

"Tai, the storm." the lizard pointed out.

"What about it?"

"It's...just...I feel that something is coming...what about the food? I just ate, and you know I forget to listen."

"-groan-...Agumon..."

-.

-.

**Odaiba: 3:41 PM**

High school, what happens to you then will determine your entire futures, except determining that you may be involved with Digimon. However, a few of the veteran DigiDestined had begun to end yet another exiting day of school, and gladly be out of the green uniforms the school system forces the students to wear, especially a girl with purple hair, for she feels it doesn't clash with her hair.

"Man that was the longest day, ever." A goggled teen spat, walking out of the school like he hasn't seen the sun for ages.

Following him was the purple haired girl, mentioned earlier. "Well you are thickheaded. Of course it was a long day to you."

"Was I speaking to you, nerdette?"

Things haven't changed for the newer DigiDestineds, except for the fact they're now in high school, except for Cody, who was in middle school in the eight grade. (A/N: Of course I'm not sure if to Japan, eighth grade is around high school.) Anywise, Davis, still with the messy hair, the brash attitude, and Tai's goggles. Yolei, still as hyper as ever. And TK and Kari was still themselves. Nothing had changed, expect some grew taller, of course like that matters.

"Hi guys." As the gang turned around, they greeted the young Cody. Yes he grew, but he was still no taller than his friends, and he still kept the bowl hair, only that the back part grew longer up a little past his neck, and he now wears a pale brown jacket. That seems almost in a Japanese style.

"Hey Cody, how was your day?" TK asked his DNA partner.

"Same as always; and I can see these two are the same like always."

The female Kamiya rolled her eyes. "It never seizes to end."

TK chuckled before his face grew semi-serious. "Well, just to remind you guys that we should patrol around Shinjuku if we can."

Davis scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Duh, TJ, we know. It's as usual as brushing our teeth in the morning."

Kari shook her head. "Sorry, TK, but my mom wants me to help her make a carrot and beef cake. I have to make sure she makes a decent cake this time...without the beef."

As the blonde boy nervously about to volunteer to escort the fair lady home...

"I'll walk ya home, Kari!" the goggle boy reticently asked with a wide smile.

"Uh..." without Davis noticing, Kari made some eye signals to one whom only knew who encode them.

Smiling, Yolei slapped Davis on his head. "Oh please. Don't you have better things to do than scoring points with Kari, Motor-mouth?"

Daisuke clawed his fingers as he clenched his teeth like a tiger. "This is one of my better things, and Motor-mouth…? You're the one to talk, Nerd-zilla! You can't even shut your mouth in front of boys even if your nerdy life depended on it!"

At the same time Yolei felt insulted under her scowled face, Kari quickly grabbed TK and ran off from behind Davis.

-.

On top of building, near the feet of a beach, a lone girl sat on the ledge, while she listen to her Discman, like she didn't give a care about the world around her.

"_Ruki..." _an echo voice called that brought the girl's attention. The voice then showed itself in the shadows near a shaft.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Apologies, but a Digimon is near. Are you ready?"

A cold smile showed on the far bottom of her nose. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

-.

Yolei, Cody, and an angry Davis walk along the beach on their way home. As usual, Davis made a big deal of Kari ditching him when he wanted to walk her home, and like always, he blames it on TK.

"Damn, that stinking TQ! That's the third time he took Kari, right behind my back!" he growled, throwing his fist around.

"Oh come on. Like she wanted to walk with you in the first place." Yolei said with a satisfied smile.

"Whatever, Yolei…! Jeez, again, why do I have to put up with you?"

The purple haired girl glared back at the goggle boy. "Oh if you can't stand the sight of me, why bother walking with us?"

"'Cause I don't wanna be alone."

"You have DemiVeemon with you!"

Right on cue, the little dragon Digimon poked from Davis' bag. "Yeah, aren't I enough company, Davish?"

"Aw come on, buddy. I didn't mean that. It's just..." but then familiar beeps played through the kids' ears.

"Cody, your D-3..." Umpmon, with his mouth full of the device, said as he poked out of the bag.

Yolei let out her own In-Training Digimon, Poromon. "Better cut our chats short. It seems like another Digimon is coming out."

"That's the third time this month. Sheesh, I thought Azulongmon fixed the Digi-World after we nuked all the evil-bums out of there?" Davis asked as his Digimon hopped out of his bag. "Forget it. You're up, DemiVeemon. Digivolve!"

"You too, Umpamon/Poromon!"

Responding from their human partners, the In-Training Digimon reverted to their Rookie forms, Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon. A fog bank then hovered over the lone heroes in the beach, where then a loud thud crashed before them, rising the sand ahead. Rising from the small hill stood a large teddy bear creature, made out of mud.

"Woo, it's a MudFridgemon!" Armadillomon said. "They're like a mud-pie version of Fridgemon. Unless y'all like to get all muddy and dirty, watch out for his Mud Ball attack."

Far from atop a building, a female figure scoffed under her breath. "Oh puh-leeze. You call that an identification?" she pulled out a device, similar to Takato's, only blue, and a halo of the mud Digimon appeared above the scene.

-.

**_MudFridgemon (Tsuchidarumon_**

**Mutant Digimon. A creature created by the digital soil. It gathers the mud it finds to wax its body to a much harder layer.**

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Mud Ball, Great Weight**

-.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!"

Like a man shot out of cannon, Veemon flew head first into the mud monster, knocking it back a few feet. However, because of its muddy body, Veemon now got his head stuck.

"HEY LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATH!" he muffled.

"Veemon! Somebody get him out of there!" Davis cried with worry. MudFridgemon jiggled its belly and then popped the dragon Digimon right into Hawkmon. "Uh, that'll work."

"DIAMOND SHELL!" Just like a cannon ball, Armadillomon rolled and shot out at the foe, but this time, MudFridgemon reflected him back like a beach ball with his belly, and slammed him right into Hawkmon.

"Owww...why me?" the bird whined.

"It's now working. MudFridgemon's body is too unstable for a physical attack." Cody said.

With his famous grin, Davis pulled out his D-Terminal. "Then let's pump it up, guys. DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

-.

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO...FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO...HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO...DIGMON, THE DRILL OF POWER!...Yeah I know, I said drill of knowledge before...but what the heck?"

-.

Bursting out of the glowing Digi-Egg, the three Digimon appeared in their Armor forms. Veemon as Flamedramon: a tall dragon creature with fire like armor covering head, chest, arms, and legs. Armadillomon as Digmon: a bug like creature with yellow armor and drills for a nose and fingers. And Hawkmon as Halsemon: a four legged hawk creature with a winged helmet.

-.

**_Digmon: _**

**Insect Digimon. It's evolved with the Digi-Egg (Digi-Mental) of knowledge and attacks with the drills that cover most of its body.**

**_Type: _Vaccine**

**_Stage: _Armor**

**_Attacks: _Gold Rush, Rock Cracking**

-.

**_Halsemon: _**

**Beast Digimon. A creature evolved with the Digi-Egg of love. It flies through the skies as it let the winds be its fuel.**

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Armor**

**_Attacks: _Tempest Wing, Eagle Eye**

-.

**_Flamedramon: _Dragon Man Digimon. Evolved with the Digi-Egg of courage, this Digimon gains martial art abilities and the power of fire.**

**_Type: _Vaccine**

**_Stage: _Armor**

**_Attacks: _Fire Rocket, Flame Fist**

-.

A cold grin played over on a chin, atop a building. "Hmm...Armor Digivolve? So, these loser Tamers have that ability, huh? Hmm...it could be useful after their data will be ours."

-.

"MUD BALL!" After raising its hands over its head, MudFridgemon tossed a large gunk of mud, though missing the three Digimon when they spread out.

"We out number that Digimon, so lets go easy on it until we can send it back to the Digital World." Cody stated.

Yolei cupped her hands over her mouth. "You heard him, Halsemon! Be gentle!"

"But of course. TEMPEST WING!" The bird Digimon spun in a twister, creating a large gust of wind that caused the mud Digimon to slow down.

"Aw yeah! Time ta shake em up, partner! GOLD RUSH!" The bug Digimon, Digmon, fired all his drills like missiles, which them collided and exploded on MudFridgemon.

"You're up, Flamedramon! Go get him, buddy!" Davis cheered.

"Right! FIRE ROCKET!" Flying over the sand, Flamedramon flew like a comet with fire around, and tackled the mutant Digimon off its feet and slam in the sand in loud crushing thud.

"Perfecto!" Yolei cheered, flashing a V-sign.

"Alright Yolei, set up that laptop!" Davis commanded.

-.

"What are these idiots doing? They're gonna waste good data.…-sigh-...Renamon, educate them."

-.

Yolei typed some commands on her portable computer before pointing it to Davis so he can use his D-3 to open a gate.

"Here goes. DIGI-PORT OP...!"

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Gasping from that unexpected shout, after the kids tried to find that voice, their surprise got to them when they saw a rain of shards stabbing the fallen MudFridgemon in a hellish rage, it burst into data.

"WHAT THE...!" Davis shouted.

"Where did that come from?" Cody shouted with fright and anger.

Suddenly when a shadow figure landed behind where the mud Digimon was, it absorbed the data inside of its body.

"Over there!" Flamedrmon pointed out.

The dust cleared away enough for the kids and Digimon to fully study this new creature. It was a humanoid fox that was as tall as a full grown adult. It had yellow fur, plus white fur on its chest. It also had long purple gloves that each had the yin and yang logo.

Yolei narrowed her eyes, trying to get a good view. "What is that Digimon, and how did it absorb the data like that?"

Her Digimon, Halsemon, shifted a spot in front of his partner. "I never seen a Digimon like that one before, Yolei."

-.

"Alright, Renamon, you know what I expect. Acquire their data."

-.

Moving her eyes like a cat, Renamon leaped up in the air with a white orb emitted before her. "DIAMOND STORM!"

"IN COMING!" Cody shouted as the Digimon lashed back from the raining shards that exploded like small bombs when they hit the sand.

"Okay, that's far enough! Halsemon…?" Yolei shouted.

The bird Digimon hurtled up in the air and prepared to attack the fox Digimon that was just dropping to the sand.

-.

"Yes...exactly what I was hoping for. DIGI-MODIFY! FLY TRAP ACTIVATE!"

-.

Like she pulled it out from her glove, the fox Digimon tossed a black device at Halsemon. After sprouting cables, it trapped the bird within and Halsemon crashed into the sand.

"HALSEMON!"

-.

"The rest are just vaccine. You know you now have the upper hand. DIGI-MODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!"

-.

"GOLD RUSH!"

The fox Digimon easily avoided the incoming shots, like they were in slow motion in her point of view. She leaped further to the bug Digimon's head. "POWER PAW!" And with one swift kick, the Armor Digimon was blown many feet away on his face.

"Ow...I got dirt on my mouth."

"Flamedramon, show that fur-ball who's boss!" Davis shouted.

The dragon charged for the clever beast as his claws were coated in fire. "You got it! FLAME FIST!"

Once again, the fox Digimon invaded the incoming shots, but the dragon Digimon refused to wait and headed to his foe. Both fighting Digimon came at each other clawed and pawed fist, thrusting their attacks in a speedy fury. The kitsune jumped back to avoid Flamedramon's fiery uppercut, and countered with another Power Paw to the side. Burning with the pain, Flamedramon caught himself with his feet, and immediately launched himself with a Fire Rocket, tackling and dragging the yellow Digimon through the sand.

"YEAH! THAT'S THE WAY, BUDDY!"

-.

Its partner up on the building growled in stress while she ran down a fire escape. "Renamon, you're embarrassing me. DIGI-MODIFY...FLAMEDRAMON ACTIVATE!"

-.

After flinging itself up, the yellow fox caught the dragon in surprise when he saw it burst into flames. Narrowing his eyes, both Flamedramon and Davis caught what it was doing.

"THAT'S YOUR/MY ATTACK!" they shouted.

Charging like a ninja, the fox launched itself much like Flamedramon. "FIRE ROCKET!"

The armored dragon charged towards her. "Two can play at that game! FIRE ROCKET!"

They flew in a heated fury, like comets hurtling toward the earth. Then with the intense fire, they crashed and exploded in a hell fire fury. Waiting for the smoke to clear, after the three DigiDestined uncovered their faces from the sand storm, both Digimon were further apart on their knees, but neither gave in as they tried to stand on their feet.

"That's far enough, Renamon!"

Flashing its eyes, the fox Digimon leaped over the three DigiDestined, and landed near a girl coming from a fire escape, who had a ninja style pony tail, a blue and white shirt with a broken heart on it, and jeans with belts wrapped around the legs. Surprising enough, for a cold-hearted looking girl with sadness in her eyes, she looks like she's around ten.

"Another DigiDestined?" Cody muttered.

Yolei widen her eyes. "Wait a minute…that thing has a partner?" Anger overwhelmed her. "Who do you think you are, kid! How dare you let your Digimon kill that Digimon and attack us like that!"

The young girl snorted as she reared her face from the teens "She only did what I ordered her to, and that's to acquire its data and yours."

The purple haired girl growled. "Data? DATA? What the hell do you mean by that!"

The young girl shrugged. "They're just data, nothing more, nothing less than data. You three should do your homework."

"What are you, our teacher?" Davis asked with anger.

With heavy anger in his head and heart, Cody boldly marched on the sand, moving in front of his friends. "Digimon are not just data! They're living beings like you and I! They have feelings too, and with that, you're being disrespectful to your Digimon!"

The red head rolled her violet eyes. "So naive and you're supposed to be older than me…? Puh-leeze! I don't have to listen to trash from lousy Tamers like you. I would be more than glad to finish this, but it's been a busy day, so I'll be back later. Renamon…?"

When the Digimon charged forth after the girl, the Digimon known as Renamon scooped her up, and jumped away like she disappeared in thin-air. The 02 Digimon skidded through the sand in shock.

"She's gone!" Halsemon stated.

Anger came over the younger DigiDestined, much like he did with the Kaiser. "Who is that girl, and why she called us Tamers? What is a Tamer?"

Yolei shook her head with a scowl. "I have no idea, Cody, but how in the hell she became a DigiDestined in the first place with that attitude?"

Davis muttered, looking at the heavens as if he asked: Why this? "Just what we need: Another Digimon Emperor...second that. Make that 'Digimon Queen'."

-.

Further away from the kids, a ferry sailed through the waters from Odaiba. But on a life less deck, with no one but a sleeping old man, Renamon reappeared on it with his partner in tow.

"That was really sloppy, Renamon!" she said as she dismounted off from her.

"I am sorry, Rika. That Flamedramon is a well, skilled fighter."

"That's no excuse." the red head leaned on a railing and stared back to the spot where Renamon battled the three Tamers. "Perhaps I overworked myself having you battle Digimon all day. We better get home before it rains, but next time, those loser Tamers won't be so lucky."

-.

-.

**East Shinjuku, Matsuki residence- 4:45 PM…**

"Mom, dad, I'm home!"

It was quite some time later in the east side of Shinjuku. Takato walked into the family bakery with a tired expression on his face and slumped forward shoulders. He groaned as he remembered how Mrs. Asagi had extended his after school punishment for another thirty minutes even though he had finished the paper but that had only been part of his punishment. He hated having to walk home by himself since neither Kazu nor Kenta had waited up for him. He noticed that his father, Takehiro, was busy with customers but had looked up when he heard the door chime as it opened.

"Hey there, son. What are you doing home so late?" Takehiro asked.

Takato sighed. "I got detention from Mrs. Asagi again but it really wasn't my fault this time. I accidentally ran into her when I was trying to get to class on time and she made me stay after school."

Takehiro raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure Nami had a good reason for assigning you detention and since you have a legitimate excuse you don't have to worry about getting into trouble. Go in the kitchen and see if your mother needs any help with the bread."

Takato sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Takehiro could only frown as he watched Takato walk into the kitchen while mumbling something inaudible. He realized that Mie had been right to worry about Takato since he noticed that at times Takato seemed completely indifferent. However, he quickly pushed the thought aside as he once again attended to the customers.

Takato walked into the kitchen and looked around with a bored look until his eyes settled on Mie. The brown-haired woman had her back to him as she was placing freshly made bread into the oven. Takato made his way over to stand a few feet behind her before calling out to her.

"Hey, mom!" Takato exclaimed, cheerfully.

Mie turned to look over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Takato but it was quickly replaced by a frown. Mie turned to face Takato and the young gogglehead immediately flinched at the hard look she was directing at him. There was nothing worse to have his mother start yelling at him when he was late from school.

"Well, explain yourself this time, young man. What reason do you have for coming home two hours late?" Mie demanded.

"Mrs. Asagi gave me detention again." Takato replied, sheepishly.

Mie sighed, softly as her expression softened. "Takato, you've been assigned detention by Mrs. Nami everyday this week and I'm starting to wonder if you doing this on purpose. Is it because you don't want to help out around the bakery?"

Takato was caught off guard by that question. "No, it's nothing like that. I really like helping you and dad since I love the smell of fresh bread. I think Mrs. Asagi has it out for me since I'm always the one that she decides to punish."

"Well, there isn't a point in arguing about this. I don't really need any help right now so you should go ahead and get washed up for dinner. It's almost done and I'll have everything ready after a finish placing this last batch of bread in the oven to bake so hurry up." Mie said, a soft smile gracing her features.

Takato smiled as he motioned towards the stairs. "Uh…thanks mom."

-.

After washing up, he went inside his room to figure out the device he abnormally received. Takato slid aside the junk off his desk and placed his box on top. His room was just like any other child's room, but his is full of Digimon merchandise; Right down to Agumon statue and a Machinedramon poster. But aside from that, Takato was more interested in what this new device he holds is.

From out of a dresser, Takato pulled out a trapper-keeper. He opened it to read clippings of news prints, pictures, anything that involved Digimon and the urban legend. In one news clip, Takato read a clip that talked about the battle of Armageddonmon that took place three years ago. He remembered that day when he was seven. A bunch of little Digimon called Kuramon invaded the city and then combined to become Armageddonmon. Then Omnimon came to stop the beast, but was powerless against it, until Imperialdramon Paladin mode came and delivered the final blow. It was an event Takato will never forget, but it seems a lot of people forgotten about it after the card game came. Because of that, everyone that did remembered thought it was a crazy publicity show.

He read articles about an event that took place four years before that when a Digimon named Myotismon brought chaos to the city of Odaiba. Rumors said that a group of kids with their own Digimon defeated the beast, but not a lot of witnesses knew what the kids looked like, or who they looked like around when Armagedonmon appeared. After that, a battle took place in the internet where Omnimon defeated Dioboramon; Although Takato was far too young to remember that event.

They say that these kids called themselves DigiDestined, and they had these devices that turned their Digimon to larger, stronger beast, which explains where the Digimon card game and stuff came from. This was an urban legend nobody ever solved. If Takato remembered, they called that evolving device a Digivice...wait...digging through his box of cards, he failed to find the card he was looking for.

"Aw nuts, that blue card is gone...but...I'm sure of it...that card did this to my card reader...and if I'm right...then this thing is an actual Digivice..." Takato spread his lips wide. "...which makes me...a DigiDestined!"

Right at that line, a storm hit, and hard rain fell upon his window he now looked out of. As he looked at his Digivice, he wondered...if he's a DigiDestined...where is his Digimon. He knows DigiDestined are supposed to have a Digimon, like the urban legend said. So where is his Digimon?

Wondering around, his eyes drawn upon the drawing of Guilmon he sketched in detention. He glimpsed at a feature around his Digivice, which seems to have a slot that must be used to slot things.

"Hmm...I wonder..." He took his note pad and stuck it in the slot, but it appeared to be jammed and unable to move. "Aw nuts...don't tell me I broke it."

"_Takato!" _his mother called from downstairs. "_Dinner's ready! Get down here...before it gets cold!"_

"Okay!"

Takato dropped the Digivice on his desk and wondered to the door. But then his ears caught a sound of something sparking from behind. As in slow motion, Takato waved his eyes over his shoulder and witnessed something out of the ordinary. The Digivice drew his sketches, like a magnet, and slid page after page through the slot, like it had a mind of its own.

"Wha..." the boy breathed as his mouth ran dry until the device finished scanning all the pages. "What was that?" Once again, Takato reached for the device, with fear pumped in his veins. He never knew these evolving machines can do that, whatever it did to his drawings. Right as he looked at the screen, a digital pic of a red dotted egg appeared on the screen. Takato had seen stories about this about Digimon coming from eggs called Digi-Eggs.

"Wow...A Digi-Egg...my own real live Digi-Egg!"

"_TAKATO!" _shouted his impatient mother.

-.

-.

**Odaiba, Inoue residence- 5:67 PM…**

"_I see..."_

Inside of Yolei's apartment, the TK and Kari, along with the newer Chosens, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken had a e-mail camera chat with the older crew coming from their dorms in Izzy's room about not only Digimon popping around Odaiba, but the young girl that attacked them.

"Yeah, this girl just came and somehow had her Digimon absorb that MudFridgemon's data, and then she attacked us! Who does she think she is?" Yolei said with a scowl.

"She believes that Digimon are nothing more than life-less data." Cody said with pity and slight anger.

Matt, from the window screen, came into view when he pushed Izzy out of the way. _"What did she look like?"_

"Well..." Davis tried to detail it in his way, until Yolei cut him off.

"She had dark red hair, in a ninja style pony tail...uh...oh and she wore a shirt that had a blue broken heart."

"And her Digimon was a tall yellow fox. I think she called it...Renamon." Cody said.

"_Hmm...Perhaps you should upload me the data from your D-3 about this vulpine Digimon later." _Izzy suggested.

"I thought that was a fox Digimon."

"That's what vulpine mean, Davis! Do I have to explain everything to you?"

"I didn't ask you, nerdette."

Ken quickly held his girlfriend back when the two went face to face like dogs. "Alright, calm down, Yolei. You guys already had a physical fight with that girl, and we don't want another one here."

"_This little girl seriously needs a make over on her attitude. I mean, my gawd!" _Mimi said.

"And she called us Tamers. What the heck is a Tamer?" Yolei asked.

"_I really don't know. Perhaps it's something from that card game. If you remember, Digimon became a card game after Armageddonmon appeared." _Izzy said.

TK rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Yeah, and I'm still wondering who found out about the Digimon to come up with that game."

"I don't know, but I love that card game!" Davis said, pulling out his own deck of cards. "Man you should see the deck I have. I even have Veemon's card."

"Wow! Let me see!" Veemon said, jumping up and down.

"We don't have time for that, Davis." Kari insured, making Davis pout in embarrassment.

"_I've been trying to track down the person responsible for the game, but still no luck. The company, Bandai, doesn't even know who designed the game, either. They said a file about the game and Digimon just showed up out of nowhere. Although, the details of the file was said that it explained the facts about Digimon, very thoroughly. It seemed to go through almost all the stats-"_

"_Izzy...hon…?" _his girlfriend, Mimi, spoke in passionate whispered that made the computer boy melt. _"STOP TALKING SO MUCH!"_

The blonde haired pre-adult rubbed his ears from the painful sheik. He thanked the gods he wasn't Izzy right now. _"Well I say we should find this girl tomorrow, and have a talk with her before she causes more damage." _

Just then, Joe's view came in from his dorm. _"But don't you guys have night classes?"_

"_Oh that's right." _

"_Well she probably lives around Odaiba, so maybe you guys can search for her after school." _

"I never seen her in my school, Joe, so she might not live here. But then again, she did say she'll be back." Cody said.

"Sheesh, that's what all villains say." Davis spat, rolling his eyes.

The main leader, Tai, then took the window. _"Look, it's simple. Some of us will try to search for this girl while we still have free time tomorrow, while you guys find her in Odaiba. And since it's the weekends after tomorrow, we can spend our time to search for her." _

"We'll if that's that, then we'll join you in Shinjuku." TK said.

"So it's settled. The day after tomorrow, me and Kari will meet up with you in Shinjuku and hunt down that crazed kid."

Scoffing, Yolei walked up to the goggled teen. "Davis, it's not up to you to decide who should go with who when Tai's in charge."

"Hey I'm the leader of this branch."

"No you're not, you bone-head!"

"Four-eyes!"

"Crap sucker!"

"Chicken legs!"

"Yogurt for brains!" ****

Ken and the others groaned from the torture of their argument number 304, "Maybe we should keep them from being in the same rooms, together."

-.

-.

**Uptown Shinjuku, Matsuki residence- 10:34 PM…**

The night grown over the country of Japan, and thus has it grown over the city of Tokyo. Young Takato rested from the day, but like it was apart of him, he held the Digivice in his hand as the egg in the screen beat like a heart.

"Guilmon...Warp...Digivolve now...Guilmon...Guilmon..."

His mind drifted into void realm all mind goes to in sleep. No one knows if it really goes to another dimension or so, but still we dream in another world that we create in our mind, and little Takato's dreams are nothing but Digimon. Anywise, here we have Takato, dreaming he's somewhere in open green field, probably in a place called the Digital World he heard stories about.

Just then, he heard a scream; A familiar one. It was a girl; one with brown hair. One he knew far too well.

"Jeri..?"

The girl ran dearly for life as she was chased by a giant black dinosaur, identified as a DarkTyranomon. Finally, it was his chance to be a DigiDestined, and be Jeri's hero.

"Guilmon!"

Like he knew he was behind him, the large dinosaur he drew before launched from behind and tackled the black lizard.

"Get him!"

He imagined his Digimon throwing Agumon's Pepper Breath, much like he saw clippings of the battle of Dioboramon he was far too young to see before. But it was an attack that was more powerful; an attack that destroyed the beast in one shot… the Pyro Sphere.

"Yeah!"

Unexpectedly, Takato found his cheeks burning pink when Juri Katou leaped on to him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"My hero!" she cried happily.

Joy and happiness field the young boy's heart as he instantly hugged back his crush. Then his heart pumped at an alarming rate when he spotted the girl doing something he dreamed about in his life: She was going to kiss him.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... _

His head felt tense, but he waited for the lips to land on his own. He forced himself to relax and close his eyes for the moment of his life. But...it still wasn't coming. What was taking too long? Did she get captured? Opening his eyes, and lowering forward, he gasped and tried to wave his weight back from falling off a building.

He breathed in relief as he held on to a pipe. He appears to be on top of a building in a dark, raining day. _But why am I here? How did I get here? Is this a dream?_

In the next second, he heard a roar echo the night sky. At the foot of the building he stood on, he saw some kind of a bon fire...a bonfire shaped like a large tiger. It appears to be glaring at something like it was its own prey; But what? Something far from the right...it looks like a person in a trench coat...someone with a red pony tail hair...it was a girl.

"Its Lynxmon verses Renamon." he heard the girl say. He didn't know what she meant, but his questions were answered when the girl walked away from a tall, yellow fox with purple gloves. "Walk all over it, Renamon"

Once when the fox stood up, the Lynxmon immediately talked it, passing by the girl who just stood there like it was nothing at all. It was like she done this a lot.

"Whoa..."

The fire tiger pinned down the Digimon known as Renamon, but Takato then had his attention over to the mysterious girl. She looked too relaxed from something normal people my run for their lives. His eyes widened when he saw the girl pull out a device similar to the one he found, and then she slid a regular Digimon card through the slot.

"A Digimon Tamer!" That's what Digimon card duelist are called, like people are trainers for the Pokemon card game, or Kaijudo duelist for the Duel Masters cards. Well, that's not important now…

Right after she slid that card, Renamon smirked at the fire Digimon before sliding away from its grip at sonic speed. Unknown to the Lynxmon, Renamon suddenly appeared flying above it, with shards magically appearing before her.

"**DIAMOND STORM**!"

The raining shards of fury coated the fire beast like painful bullets. As it cried in pain, the fire-beast was forced to fall back away from the yellow fox. The shards crippled him enough to drop on the floor.

"Un…believable."

Lynxmon slowly got back to his feet but his head was lowered as he growled at Renamon before opening his mouth. Takato could only watch as Lynxmon's head glow, but Renamon seemed nonchalant as she continued her march.

"**THERMAL MANE**!" Lynxmon yelled, lifting his head to face her.

Renamon's eyes widened in surprise as a blast of reddish-orange fire streaked towards her and raised her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the attack. Takato gasped as the fox-like digimon was thrown back to land beside her tamer but he was even more surprised to see that the redhead didn't seem to concerned about her partner's situation. The female tamer only reached for another card and brought it next to her digivice before speaking.

"Renamon, I'll be really angry if you lose to this weakling." The girl said without emotion.

Renamon got back to her feet without much difficulty and Takato could've sworn that the Digimon was smiling. The female tamer once again made a few arms movements as she slashed the card through.

"Digi-modify! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind Activate!" The girl yelled.

Takato watched as an image of a SnowAgumon transposed itself over Renamon for a moment before the fox-like digimon was surrounded by vapors of icy wind. The fox digimon began walking towards the growling Lynxmon, who was once again charging up another Thermal Mane attack.

"**THERMAL MANE**!" Lynxmon cried out, unleashing another blast of fire.

As the blast of fiery breath neared Renamon, the wispy vapors began to surround her more violently as they began gathering at her right hand. Takato noticed a slight smirk appeared on the female tamer's face as she saw that the battle was about to end and could only watch on as Renamon prepared to deliver the final blow. Renamon lifted her right arm and aimed her paw directly at the oncoming Thermal Mane attack as the wispy vapors began flowing around her paw.

"**FROZEN WIND**!" The Kitsune digimon called out.

A blast of icy wind slammed into the fire blast and within in seconds tore through to impact with a shocked Lynxmon. Takato's eyes widened in shock as the digimon's form began to destabilize for a few seconds before he began to break apart into small particles and rise up into the air. However, the female tamer seemed to have other ideas as she called out to her digimon partner.

"Renamon, absorb all of his data before it gets away." The redhead commanded.

Takato could only watch helplessly as Renamon began to glow slightly as she lifted a few feet into the air and the digital data that had once been Lynxmon was absorbed right into her. After a moment the glow vanished and Renamon slowly settled to the ground before turning to face her tamer.

"That was pre-school. The next Digimon better at least give me a challenge. Let's go, Rena-"

Winds picked up with increased force, blowing the girl's pony tail off to release her hair, like silk in the wind. It seemed now that she was then staring with her violet eyes at Takato. The boy gasped, fearing that the girl may think he was slaking her, but really, she was only watching her hair band fly off, and she didn't even notice the boy. Takato found his stare aiming at the girl's eyes. She seemed so strong when he first saw her...but...her eyes...they seem so...gentle...so...

"HUH?" a white flash interrupted him, and brought him back in his room, like it carried him when he fainted. "It was a dream..." but he felt his hands so moist. He smelled it, making sure it wasn't it thinks it was, and then looked under his blankets. He sighed in relief that he didn't wet his bed...but the wet hand. It felt like the dream. "...uh…at least…I thought it was."

-.

-.

**Odaiba High- 7:45 AM…**

Morning struck over the fair city, like a warm blanket of the sky. The young teens of the high school hung around outside of the facility, or inside, gathering things from their lockers, like two of the DigiDestined: Davis and Yolei.

"Morning to ya, Davis." she said as she approached him near Davis; locker

"Oh hey, nerd...I mean Yolei! Yolei! Sorry, I don't feel like fighting today!" Davis said defensibly, looking quite tired.

Yolei gave a sly smile with a fake surprised look. "That's a new one...don't tell me you slept late."

"And why do you care?"

"Cause we're suppose to be searching for that girl who attacked us, yesterday. I don't wanna have Cody, Kenny, and I drag your sleepy ass around, buster!"

"Kenny? Jeez, you know I can't stand it when you say your boyfriend's pet name in front of me!"

The girl gave a wide smile with sly eyes. "Oh, and why?"

"Cause...uh...it's annoying!"

"Once again, we have the usual flirting routine." a new voice said. The blush duo turned to find TK and Kari.

"Flirting; with this twit?" Yolei said with a scowl. "I save all my flirting with Kenny!"

"And mine with Kari...hi ya doing, Kari?" Davis asked with a cheesy smile.

"Davis, not now okay?"

TK rolled his eyes before speaking. "We better get to class. Remember, we're suppose search for that kid, afterwards, got it?"

Davis rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, TU. Don't be nagging me like nerdette here."

Yolei clenched her teeth at the goggle boy. "Toad!"

"Pale face!"

"Blockhead!"

"Un-cute nerd!"

"Wieners for brains!"

"Scrawny!"

"GUYS!" TK and Kari shouted which interrupted their argument # 309.

"Sorry."

As TK and Kari left for class, Davis lowered his eyelids as he gave deadly glares at the blonde rival. "Man, I can't stand that TG; thinking he's the leader and hogging Kari. I can be ten times better than whatever he does…or what he can't do."

"If you're talking about failing math or any kind of subject, then I agree."

"WHAT!"

Yolei paced around Davis like a shark. "You don't really act like a leader, 24/7. Sure, you do when we need it, but still…and Kari just likes to be with him…just accept it."

"It's not like they go out or anything. If TC loved her so much, like me, then he would've asked her out a long time ago, like me."

"That's because he's afraid it'll hurt their friendship and he treasures it, unlike you, who just constantly flirts with Kari like just another catch."

"Kari's my one and only, and why do you care about this? Why don't you just go to Ken, huh?"

"Cause he doesn't go to this school, idiot!"

"Nerd!"

"Whiner!"

"Chicken butt!"

"Big headed goggle face!"

"Excuse me." the two went pale before looking up at a tall man in a blue suit, who just happens to be the principle, and who was pointing at the clock showing that classes started five minutes ago.

With no answer to escape from this, there was only one thing Davis and Yolei can say.

"Aw nuts..."

-.

-.

**Shinjuku Park- 4:56 PM… **

"Guys really, you have to believe me!"

School has ended awhile ago, and amazingly, Takato hasn't gotten himself in trouble again. He and his friends, Kazu and Kenta, hung out in their hiding spot in the dino statue where they always play with their Digimon cards.

"I really saw them. There was these two Digimon. One of them was a Lynxmon facing against this yellow fox Digimon, and then they went at it like-"

"You sure you didn't drank your dad's coffee again, Chumily? Cause it's serious making ya dream weirder stuff than usual."

"No I didn't drink the coffee again and I wasn't dreaming!" the boy looked at his hands like some Shakespeare actor. "My hands...numb and frail…they were in cold water and..."

Suddenly, Kazu held a stiffened laugh. "Maybe…-snicker-...maybe you dreamt while...sleeping in your own puddle."

Soon, his sidekick, Kenta laughed with him.

Takato's face burned in red. "I didn't wet the bed!"

The two ignored and laughed their way out of the statue, chanting: "Bed wetter! Bed wetter! Poor little sleepy head, made his own water bed!"

"I DID NOT! COME BACK HERE!"

The young Matsuki shrugged it off, considering this happens all the time anyway. He lay back, thinking through of what happened yesterday. First the Digivice, now those dream.

"I know it wasn't a dream... I think..." When he clicked back to dream in replay, he paused on the part where he saw that device in her hand. "That Digivice...it was the same as mine...man, who was that girl?" He blinked at the thought, letting the sun shine upon his chest. A small smile flashed on top of his chin. "What a Tamer."

Just then, he heard something that sounded like a beeper. It turns out to be his red Digivice, which he picked it up and gawked in surprise.

"Aw nuts...the Digi-Egg..." yes the digital egg is now showing a picture of it broken. "Aw it hatched already...and I missed it...man I can't even keep track of a digital egg. No wonder mom never let me have pets." Takato fiddled with the buttons to search for the hatchling. "So where could it be?"

Suddenly, a halo of what appears to be a compass emitted over the screen.

"Whoa...okay...looks like a compass...maybe it can lead to my Digimon."

-.

"Sir, I've picked up an unusual bio signature."

From his chair near a row of computers, the blonde man looked up to the chair towers were the two women worked on the tower computers.

"Should I intercept it?"

Glancing at the blue dome radar, he smirked. "Stay with this one. I'm interested to see what this subject is capable of."

"Yes sir; Locking on now."

-.

-.

**Downtown Shinjuku- 5:09 PM…**

Underground in a busy subway, the cold hearted girl named Rika rushed down stairs while dodging and shoving through the people. She remembered that she planned on going to Odaiba to finish what she started with those three Tamers and acquire their Digimon's data.

"AW, DAMN IT!" But the train to Odaiba already trailed off without her. She kicked a can far making it ricochet against the cement pillars.

"_Ruki..." _Once again, the voice of her Digimon echoed throughout the subway, as Renamon revealed herself from a shadow behind a beam, like a real ninja.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"My apologies, but my senses detect a bio-emergence nearby."

It would seem that the female Tamer forgot about her being angry for missing the train. She ran back upstairs to the surface of the city and saw from two block or three away, a large bank of fog coating a construction site.

"Something's coming."

-.

The young boy rushed throughout the busy side of the street, since Tokyo is as busy as New York. His mind was aimed for whatever his Digivice was leading him to, hopefully his Digimon. Could it be the one that hatched from that digital egg, and could it be Guilmon? Whatever was waiting for him, he couldn't wait.

"Okay...uh..." he waved the device in every direction as he tried to figure out the function of the compass. "How does this thing work...?" his voice trailed when his Digivice pointed to a dark alley. "Over...there…?"

-.

"Move, out of the way" Rika shouted as she made her way to her destination, the fog, or as she calls it: A digital field, a foggy area where all Digimon enters to the real world. Like always, these Digimon entering her world are just another stepping stone for Renamon to Digivolve, and she will stop at nothing until she becomes the best like Rika.

"_Rika..." _a voice echoed when she neared an alley.

The female Tamer halts her run when she spotted her Digimon hiding in that alley. "What?"

"I sense another Digimon somewhere around in this area; A stronger signal."

Stronger? That was the secret word for Rika to change her plans. If this new signal is a lot stronger than the digital field ahead, then that Digimon can wait.

"Let's go then." Despite that Renamon was impossible for eyes to see now, Rika followed the vulpine back through her tracks, heading for a nearby park.

-.

"'Weee! Toss me highew! Pwincess Pwetty Paints wants to go high!'...What ever Pwincess..."

Somewhere in a tall apartment building, downtown, a girl playing with a bunny plushie doll trailed off when she saw the large bank of fog over at the construction site from her window.

"Ooo...it's a foggy!" she said to what seems to be her older brother who has his full attention to a computer. "Hendwy…Hendwy, look!"

"Uh huh...what...?" the blue haired boy who wore an orange vest and black shirt and paints twisted his chair to the window before he silently gasped at the fog. "A bio-emergence..."

Unknown to the little girl, the plushie doll she dropped on the floor motioned its eyes at the window.

-.

"Okay, a girl with a bad attitude wearing a broken heart shirt who has a fox Digimon. How hard can that be to find her?" said a mid-adult girl wearing a light pink jean vest and skirt, yellow blouse, and a pink cowboy hat over her brown strawberry hair that has star hair clippings.

"It's not hard for someone who can sense bad fashion in a two mile radius." said a short, plant like creature with a flower on its head.

In another Shinjuku Park, around the downtown area, the most fashionable member of the DigiDestined, Mimi, and her green Digimon, Palmon, patrolled to hunt down a certain girl with a yellow Digimon.

"Ooo, how pretty." the Rookie Digimon ran through the grass with her webbed arms spread out to a bank of colorful flowers near the edge of a small pond. "Hey Mimi, aren't these pretty. Maybe you can use them around your dorm."

The college girl smiled at her plant Digimon. Throughout the years Mimi knew Palmon, she had a love for flowers, and she always tries to be in one step in fashion with her partner.

"-giggle-… maybe, but let's hurry up. I got a class in 6:30, and-"

"DIAMOND STORM!" Out of nowhere, a barrage of crystal shards shot towards the little grass type.

"PALMON!" Mimi cried.

Within the last second, Palmon tumbled back from the exploding shards and flew on her back beneath Mimi's feet. From the cleared smoke, a tall, humanoid fox creature stood tall, with a little girl stand on a large rock near another part of the pond.

"What a lousy fighter...but a fight's a fight."

The strawberry haired woman grimed at the young girl. "You must be that girl who attacked my friends yesterday!"

Her eyes locked on the nineteen-year old, but they still lacked emotion. "Oh so you know those loser Tamers?"

"What's a Tamer?" Palmon asked. "We're DigiDestined."

"You're Tamers with a clubhouse name. Puh-leeze, that's so childish. Renamon, be quick about this, will you?"

Quickly responding to her Tamer, Renamon lashed forth at the grass foe of hers, charging at the harmless grass type like a deadly ninja.

"Wait! Can't we talk about this!" Palmon shouted as Renamon gained closer.

-.

In the dark, musty alley of the construction site, Takato crawled under the floor boards before he finally came across a wall.

"Man...I hate dust...GAH!" he tumbled on his butt when a rat crawled between his feet. "And I hate rats!"

His compass then pointed out in an opening of the wall. Takato followed it, which led him to a large, thick fog bank that clouded an opening. Step by step, Takato walked down the stairs as he stared into a crimson glowing spot in the middle of the opening area.

"What...is that?"

Like a red gusher, the glowing hole went. The flash of the glow spread out bubbly things like a immense bubble bath of lava. Then a shape took form; a shape of a tall lizard.

"No way..." the boy breathed as he held tightly on a railing.

Finally, the crimson aura dissipated, revealing a red, black striped dragon, with little wings for ears, and a hazard symbol on its chest. The creature blinked with its yellow eyes, much like a little baby dinosaur making gentle noises.

"I can't believe it...he's real...and he's the one I drew...I can't believe it...a real live Digimon." Takato took a step closer to the red baby dragon as it sniffed the air, grinning at some rats on a rusty pipe. "Hi, my name is Takato...and...I think I created you...Guilmon?"

Suddenly, the red Digimon held his head back as a crimson glow emitted from its throat. With one release, the Digimon shot a powerful blast that blew in a intense explosion on the rats that shook the ground a bit.

Takato slowly uncovered his face from the force as he saw the large hole the newborn Guilmon made. "Wow...guess you don't like rats too, huh?"

The lizard stared at the crater it made as its mouth smoked like an exhaust pipe. His nose then whiffed a scent that leads its eyes to a figure: a frightened Takato who fell back from its stare.

"O-o-okay...j...just stay calm." he stuttered as Guilmon stood on its feet. "Everything will be...just fine...uh...here's a plan...I scream...then run."

The creature seemed like it was smiling at the scared boy, but to Takato's eyes, it translates as it finds him tasty.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT...GUILMON STOOOOOP!"

-.

"POISON IVY!"

The grass type Digimon lashed out her vines, which were her claws, and whipped them around like running hoses at the fox Digimon, who dodged all the whips like an experienced rope jumper.

The battle still heated strong at the empty area of a park, near a lake and a path that was surrounded by some trees to cover the Digi-battle. It would seem Renamon had the upper hand over the short Palmon with speed and skills, not to mention Rika with her modify cards, like so.

"It obvious that little weed will be wasted under three seconds, but let's step up the pressure for our friend." With that, Rika slot a card through her digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!"

With the slash of the card, Renamon's speed increased, avoiding the vines like she fazed through them like a ghost.

Mimi cringed at how fast Renamon became. _Wow...she's gotten a lot faster when that girl slashed that card. This is really gonna give me wrinkles after this._

"POWER PAW!" Shooting like an arrow, Renamon gave a fierce kick that made Palmon fly into the pond.

"PALMON!...This fight doesn't even make sense." Mimi said angry eyes filled with tears at Rika.

"It would if you weren't such a coward, fashion drone."

The college girl bit her lip as she gave one of those ditz gasp. "I'll show you!" she shouted as she pointed her Digivice at the pond. "DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

-.

(**Digivolution**)

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...!"

The water bubbled like a submarine surfacing. With the white light bursting from the depths, out came a 12 foot cactus creature with boxing gloves. On the base, it had holes for eyes and a mouth.

"TOGEMON!"

-.

Rika blinked at the sudden twist. She wasn't expecting this fashion girl to be capable of having her Digimon evolve into a Champion.

-.

**_Togemon: _**

**Plant Digimon. A creature with a high rage once it gets angry. And once it does, it never stops until it finishes its enemy.**

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Needle Spray, Light Speed Jabbing**

-.

After reading the stats, the young Rika grinned with a evil smirk. "Finally, a little fun… Renamon…?"

As the vulpine Digimon launched forward, Rika drew another card from her belt.

"Get her, Togemon!" Mimi commanded.

"Hey you, how's about a little...NEEDLE SPRAY!" Togemon fired her trademark attack, a storm of needles from her body.

But as that happened, Rika slashed another card. "DIGI-MODIFY...ALIAS ACTIVATE!"

But as the card took affect, Renamon was caught in the needle shots as it blasted a small gusher dust blast.

"YEAH! Way to go, Togemon!" Mimi cheered, but then her face showed confusion to why the girl wasn't bothered by the Digimon's destruction. Doesn't she care about the yellow creature?

"The only way to go for you is annihilation, girly." Rika simply said. "Look above you."

Confused, Togemon looked as told, and saw Renamon with her own attack at the ready.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

With that said, the shards stabbed the plant Digimon like a pack of mosquitoes, and forced her on her back.

"TOGEMON!" Mimi screamed as the shards exploded like landmines. The girl's heart relieved after Togemon was found still intact.

"Hmm...You should be proud. Not even a Champion level could survive from Renamon's Diamond Storm, and she's only a Rookie." Rika smirked as her Digimon stood beside her.

The cactus Digimon struggled to stand by using her boxing gloved hands to support her shoulders. _ Funny. I could've sworn she was a Champion._

Tears flooded out of the poor girl's eyes, but these were tears of anger. "Why should I be proud? This whole fight is completely stupid! I totally hate fighting and what you're doing is irresponsible and dumb...AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

With that said from wealthy girl, her Digivice shined as bright as the sun, just like her Digimon.

-.

(**Digivolution**)

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...!" ****

Rika's violet eyes widened at yet another shocker. Like hatching from an egg, Togemon's body wilted and out came a small fairy creature with green leafed wings and a pink dress that matched with her flower hat.

"LILYMON!"

-.

**_Lilymon: _**

**Fairy Digimon. These Digimon were born from the flowers of the Digital World. They keep the beauty of the land in tact.**

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Ultimate**

**_Attacks: _Flower Cannon, Flower Wealth**

-.

A small gulp came from the mouth of Rika. This was really...REALLY unexpected. Never before has she fought an Ultimate, but then again, that's a hell a lot of data for Renamon.

"Renamon, attack now!" Rika shouted, commanding her Digimon to strike.

"Gee, you don't give up, do ya, sugar?" the fairy asked with a taunting smile as she held her hands together. The flower petal on the ends of her gloves wrapped around her hands, and bloomed to reveal a cannon. "FLOWER CANNON!"

-.

-.

**Construction site- 5:46 PM….**

"Oh no!"

Back around the foggy construction site, which the fog was clearing up, Takato came and explored the area, where he ran into the Digimon he created. But the problem is, it seems this red Digimon was now going maul him or whatever pops in its head.

Takato crawled back as his heart beat rapidly and his breath felt thick. "I created a Digimon and now he's going to blast me to kingdom-come!"

Takato covered himself in defense as he waited his fate to come. This seems very ironic: A kid who loves Digimon more than life and now he's gonna be killed by one. What a cruel prank life has played. A yelp came from the boy's mouth as felt something pushing his elbow.

"And the last thing I'll hear is that horrible growl!"

But one question: What's taking him so long to eat Takato? Don't tell him he's dreaming again? Slowly, the boy opened out his arms and found the little dino staring at him with his yellow eyes, like a puppy looking with an innocent stare.

"You're not going to attack me?"

It felt an eternity for the young boy. All the little Digimon could do is staring and purr like some baby dinosaur, which it probably is. With a shaky jaw, Takato spread a smile.

"I...really created you...and you're mine...I can't believe it, my own real live Digimon!" Takato gingerly reached up to the Digimon's snout. "Hi...Guilmon."

The dragon Digimon snuggled on the boy's cheek, as Takato laughed from nervousness and excitement, feeling that this may be the start of a good friendship.

-.

"Renamon, don't stand around like that! Attack, now!"

Lashing about, Renamon leaped side to side, avoiding Lilymon's karate kicks. Then the fox leaped high in to rapidly fire her Diamond Storm. But like it was child's play, the fairy Digimon maneuvered the rain of shards.

"Whoops! Miss me...! Too slow...! -tee hee- Annoying, am I?"

"Hold still you f------ flying weed!" Rika shouted.

"You know, not only do you need to work on that attitude..." Mimi said with a mature grim. "But also that mouth. Doesn't your mother wash that...and those clothes? My gawd! That broken heart certainly looks so depressing..."

Rika groaned to drown Mimi's fashion advice. _Great...this ungrateful girl acts like my mother..._

"Though it could be worse...you could be wearing stretch paints."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" With sheer anger, Rika slashed another card through her digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY...MACHINEDRAMON ACTIVATE!"

Mimi, Lilymon, and even Renamon gasped at that name. Even though Mimi wasn't there when that Digimon of the Dark Masters was defeated, she sure met him when they came back to the Digital World. As for Renamon, Rika must be incredibly stressed out if she's using a Mega level attack and Renamon can't-

Suddenly, the double barrel cannons appeared on Renamon's back. Mimi and Lilymon gasped at this amazing surprise.

_Oh no...She can use other Digimon's attacks, too? What is she, Apocalypsemon? Jeez, I think I'm starting to get wrinkles over this._

Renamon aimed the blasters at the fairy, but it seems she's having trouble even standing. "G...G..GIGA CANNON!" A gigantic blast launched from the cannons, but the force pushed Renamon hard to the dirt, that she made a ditch along the way. The power was too much for her to handle to even aim. Lilymon didn't even have to move to avoid the shot as it soared into the sky.

"O...kay...that was disappointing." Lilymon said with a sweatdrop hanging down on her forehead.

-.

"Whoa, what is that?" After when Takato led Guilmon out of the alley, he saw a yellow blast flying high like a rocket. "Um...I guess somebody must have used maximum gasoline on a toy rocket or something...huh...HEY!"

It would seem Guilmon's eyes switched into a threatening vision before he ran off to where that blast came from.

"Guilmon! Come back here!" Takato shouted as he down the street through the path of confused people who seen the red dinosaur. "Great...I just got him and already he's running away from me."

-.

From the rising dust at the end of the trail, Renamon awoke and struggled herself up. Her Tamer clenched her fingers, like she was going to slap her Digimon. But she just stood there, trying to hold her anger.

"Hey, Mimi." Lilymon whispered. "You think she would've Digivolved that fox thing when I became Lilymon?"

"Um...I think so. Maybe she doesn't know how…heh…I think I know why."

With a livid look upon the ice hearted Tamer, Rika turned to Mimi. "You got lucky, fashion drone, but next time, that winged weed will be just another stepping stone for Renamon!" With that, Renamon grabbed Rika, and leaped on to branch to branch as her escape.

"Mimi, we have to chase her!" Lilymon said as she followed in pursuit.

"Wait for me! I'm wearing platform heals...and I just bought these."

After a long moment after Mimi and Lilymon's leave, Guilmon arrived at the battlefield, sniffing the scent.

"Guilmon, wait right there!"

The dragon's Tamer caught up from the path behind, who then stopped to bend down and catch his breath.

"W..W..why...did you run off?" the red Digimon clocked his head, like he couldn't understand him. "Don't you...don't you understand me...? Can't you talk?"

"...Talk?"

Takato gave a small sigh of relief, happy that he doesn't have to give him sign language or something. "Yeah...why did you run off?"

After a few blinks, Guilmon simply said: "Don't...know."

Takato pressed his lips. "Never mind." he stood up as he looked around at the sight of the area. "Man, what happened here?" the path near a pond was shrouded in small craters, like some war took place. "Whatever happened, I guess this is where that yellow blast came from."

Looking at Guilmon who was sniffing a flower, Takato was pondering on ways to sneak his Digimon through the city without people looking at the Digimon funny, like back at that street. Just then, his eyes flashed at a cardboard box behind a large rock up ahead.

"Guilmon, can you come over here?"

-.

Back in the busy streets, Lilymon flew over the town, searching for the runaway Tamer while Mimi searched the floors for her.

"Mimi!"

Blinking her eyes across the street, she saw Tai and Sora waving at her. "Tai, Sora!" she screamed as she ran across the street.

"Mimi, any luck?" Sora asked as the girl approached the two.

"Yeah, I ran into that girl, but she forced me into a fight. Lilymon's searching for her up in the sky."

Sora dropped her jaw. "Lilymon? Was she that tough for you to have Palmon at the Ultimate level?"

"Yeah, and her Digimon was only at the Rookie level! She kept powering her up with those cards that I think were from that Digimon card game."

Tai widened his eyes at the news. "What the heck is going on here? Did you get her name?" The strawberry haired girl shook at the question. "-sigh-… don't worry about it...We better head back to the college and call off this search. We're running late for class as it is."

"Though there is one question I've been dying to know..." Sora said which got the two to listen closely. She gave a sly smile to her boyfriend before she said: "Did you study for History, Tai?"

"...**D'OH!" **the shout echoed throughout the city.

-.

-.

**Matsuki Residence- 7:03 PM **

"Okay, you got to be quite."

The skies grew dark, and most of the streets grew quite, but the fearless Tamer and his baby Digimon braved through the dreaded bread shop with the most gallant and powerful weapon in all the land: A cardboard box.

"Hey, kiddo. What's in the box?" Takato's father asked from reading his newspaper.

Takato, while having difficulty pushing Guilmon in a box, gave his dad a nervous grin. "Uh...you know...it's a box...Guilmon, move it!"

"Takato, I don't wanna find any more junk in the house, you understand me?" Mrs. Matsuki warned as she washed the dishes. "You know I'm only gonna throw them out."

"Junk? Me...for-shaw!" suddenly, Takato was dragged throughout the stairs by the strong Digimon. "OW..OW! My nose...OW!"

Inside Takato's room, the young Digimon happily freed himself from the box. He looked around his new, unfamiliar surrounds of his new Tamer's room. He found the stuff on Takato's desk quite interesting and sniffed the stuff before shoving it off with his snout.

"No Guilmon! You're not supposed to do that!" the Tamer said as his Digimon cocked his head in confusion. "Listen, boy. You can't just go wondering around and start blasting stuff. People will freak out if they see a living dinosaur in the streets. And my parents won't let me keep any pets, let alone a digital lizard...you understand...boy?"

"...I Guilmon?"

"Right! I'm Takato."

"...Ta...Ka...To...Mon?"

Takato bewildered a little from this unexpected speech. "I'm not a Digimon!"

"Takatomon!" the lizard said, thinking he got his name right.

"No I'm a human being." it would seem the Rookie Digimon still didn't understand the difference between a human and a Digimon. What to do that'll make him understand? "I know just the thing. Wait right here."

Takato searched in some drawers under his bed. "It's a good thing I hide all my stuff. Anything I find that I think its cool, my mom considers them as trash." smiling, Takato found what he was looking for: Gold rimmed goggles, with blue lens. He remembered reading stories on the net of fics based on the mysterious DigiDestined, that the leaders always wear goggles. Strapping it on his head, he showed them to his Digimon.

"See, boy? A Digimon Tamer."

The red dino blinked at the object with curious yellow eyes. With his mind thinking clear, he spoke: "Ahh...Takatomon!"

A loud thud was caused by Takato and his anime drop. "-groan-...I give up."

-.

-.

**Shinjuku College: 7:27 PM**

"...and that's what happened."

That night, the DigiDestined once again met in Tai and Izzy's dorm room, with the younger group on video phone line all the way from Odaiba. Mimi just finished her story on how she met up with the girl the group was searching for, as she sat on Izzy's lap.

"This girl has some serious problems." Matt sighed.

"Do tell, and you say that Digimon is just a Rookie?" Gabumon asked before Mimi nodded.

"_You gotta be kidding me! I thought that thing was at the Champion level consider how tall it was." _Davis said from the net video.

"Well I wish I could've studied more on this Renamon." Izzy said. "Considering that even the Digimon Analyzer couldn't recognize it. But it's really interesting what that girl can do with her Digimon with some mere cards from the card game."

"Yeah, how can that be?" Tai asked.

"Well I'm not sure, but after studying those cards, I noticed they have microchips built into metallic material taped on the side. I assume her Digivice reads some data about Digimon from those cards that probably no normal computer can identify. From what you told us, Mimi, it would appear that this girl has a Digivice far more superior than ours. I mean, she can do so much with her Digimon by giving her bonus attributes, while all we can do is give our Digimon the means to Digivolve and then just step back."

"_Man I wish we can do that card slash thing, then she'll be sorry!" _Davis said with pumped fists, along with Veemon doing the same.

"_What about the Digimon that kept appearing?" _Kari asked. _"Did you talk to Azulongmon or Gennai about it?"_

"For some reason, I can't get a hold of either of them. I assume something is jamming the frequency."

"_Okay, asiding from that, I guess after not finding that girl in Odaiba means she doesn't live here." _said Cody.

"_Yeah, I could've helped out if Davis hadn't gotten me in detention!"_

"_Hey, it was your fault we got stuck in hellsville!" _

"_No it wasn't!"_

"_Was too!"_

"_Was not!"_

"_Was too!" _

Ken pushed aside the two and then hugged Yolei to calm her down. _"Can you guys just leave that argument outside?"_

The purple haired girl gave a small sigh. _"But what'll we do if we find her? That girl, no doubt, is a blood thirsty psycho." _

"What we can do, show her that Digimon are more then just data, and this whole thing is not a game." Sora explained.

"_Of course, I've done worse than what this girl seems to be doing." _Ken said, referring to his Kaiser days. _"I mean, sure she attacks us for no reason, but with all these Digimon appearing, at least this girl is keeping them from hurting any innocents. Though I wish she could've done it in a more gentle way."_

"_Still we have to show this girl that Digimon are living creatures and not war tools." _TK said in the mono tone.

The goggled leader then stepped in the middle. "Alright, first thing tomorrow morning, we'll continue the search, and if you find that girl, just try to go easy on her. From the sound about this kid not even knowing how to Digivolve to Champion, she seems to be just a beginner."

"Beginner? That thing kicked my butt even when I was Togemon, and that Renamon is just a Rookie."

"So sue me. Any volunteers?"

"_I wish I could, Tai, but I have kendo lessons." _

"_And I have to study for a test on appendix removal."_

"_Dude, isn't there a day you're not studying?"_

"_Isn't there a day you do study, Davis?"_

"_Man I wasn't speaking to you, nerdette!"_

"_Jerk!"_

"_Geek!" _

"_Let's not start that again, guys!" _

"_Sorry, TK/Whatever, TY."_

"How about we search right now? I mean, that girl could strike at night with no one around, right?" Biyomon asked.

"I wish I could, but I have band practice tonight, and tomorrow."

Sora stepped in. "Well Tai and I have a date, but we can keep an eye out."

"Excellent, cause my scanner program is nearly completed. It only works around the Shinjuku district now, so I'll let you know when a Digimon has breached."

His fashionable girlfriend gave him a tight squeeze. "Izzy, what will we do without you?"

"Uh...I shudder...at the thought...can't...breathe!"

-.

-.

**Shinjuku Park: 9:48 PM **

The night has lifted. The night has come. But still, the night is young. The dark blue skies, sparkled with the stars of the universe raised half of the planet earth. The night of Friday is where some human beings come out after a hard week of work to relax their nerves by going out and have fun, by going with friends or mates to movies, stroll around the park, etc. However, the night was also the perfect place where beings can roam around in free havoc. Beings like Digimon.

_A digital field!_

Yes, the large bank of gray cloudy fog has coated a small part of the park, where a certain Tamer has spotted it far from a bridge. As she ran for it, she placed a pair of shades over her eyes.

_Get in gear, Renamon!_

As the Tamer dashed into the fog, a little with creature with long ears landed on the side of the bridge; smiling at the sight. "Hmm...Maybe there's some fun over there."

-.

The novice Tamer longed ago packed it in for the night, even though tomorrow was going to be a weekend. He had to sleep on the floor since his bed stood close to the ceiling, and Guilmon would be too heavy for it. But speaking of Guilmon, Takato's ears caught his growl. His eyes opened to the dino Digimon who was growling like a motor out the window. The Digimon's eyes weren't the innocents he saw before when he met him. They seem like a lion on a prowl.

"Guilmon...?" the boy said as he approached the digital dragon. "What are you...growling at?"

-.

The red head Tamer burrowed through into the center of the fog, before removing her shades. "Renamon?" from the fog, her fox Digimon appeared by her.

"I'm on it." the kitsune's eyes were surged with computer like lines inside the pupils. It was as if it was scanning the goblin Digimon that was trashing about a playground.

-.

_**Gobimon**_

**Ogre Digimon. It throws fireballs at mach speed, and they never miss. It also loves to cause mischief.**

**_Type: _Virus**

**_Stage: _Rookie**

**_Attacks: _Goblin Bomb, Goblin Strike**

-.

"It's just a Rookie. Where's the sport? Whatever...walk all over it, Renamon."

Renamon held out her arms in a offensive position. "He's toast."

The ogre caught a sight of the vulpine Digimon rushing forth, and began to roar in a caveman like cry. He thrust his club forward, but Renamon ducked below and uppercut the monster on the chin.

"You missed!" mocked Renamon.

Clenching its teeth in an enraged fever, Gobimon charged forth and swung his arms and club around. Renamon maneuvered the swings like with dancing motion, and then catching an opening, the fox Digimon delivered a volley of punches before throwing a powerful blow to the face.

"At least make it challenging." the fox smirked as she hopped back.

"GOBLIN BOMB!"

-.

Elsewhere far outside the dark park, a couple well in bliss strolled away from a movie theaters with two creatures in their bags. They walked along the path, with warm smiles pointing at each other as they held hands as tight as they could. For their entire lives, Tai and Sora dreamed of being together. Their love had grown strong, even through their rough times after a certain Christmas day. But those three words spoken from Taichi kept him through those difficult years. The words: 'I'll be waiting' has paid off, and somewhere in that past, the two are whole and one, finally.

"Uh, Tai?" Koromon said as he used his long ears to poke Tai who was in the middle of kissing Sora. Tai gave some moans that Koromon translated: 'I'm busy', but still went on. "A Digimon is breaking through!"

Using those secret words that can snap Tai and Sora out of their passionate trance, the couple looked ahead on the hill they stood to a fog bank that was about four blocks ahead. At that moment, Tai's phone ranged.

"Yeah?" Tai spoke on the cell. "Yeah, I know Izzy. I see it."

"It figures. Right when the romancing gets good, a Digimon comes." Sora sighed in annoyance.

Strapping on his blue headband, Tai switched to leader mode. "Come on, we better hurry."

-.

Renamon once again barely dodged the fireballs thrown by Goblimon. Since they move a mach speed, if it wasn't for Rika modifying the Hyper Speed card, she would be covered in burnt marks.

"He's not slowing down, Rika!" Renamon warned.

"Yeah, this is boring." calmly, Rika searched through her pouch. "Let's see...ah...the Alias card...DIGI-MODIFY...ALIAS ACTIVATE!"

Just like she did with Togemon, Renamon disappeared when the fireball strike and teleported high above Goblimon with her special Diamond Storm ready. But what halted the attack was when the Goblimon glowing bright as the sun, and Digivolving to Fugamon, a orange colored Ogremon wearing a cheetah like trunk.

"What the..?" Renamon gasped as she landed the floor.

"He Digivolved! But how..? He shouldn't be able to!"

"EVIL HURRICANE!" With its charged arm, Fugamon thrust it up, creating a twister that rushed toward Renamon and missed to crush some monkey bars apart.

(A/N: If you want to get visual, think of Fugamon doing the same move Joe Higashi does from King of Fighters.)

"Renamon...I'm gonna be very vexed if you lose."

"Don't worry, Rika. Just watch."

As Renamon revved back into battle, charging like a ninja. Fugamon retaliate with another Evil Hurricane. With incredible strength, Renamon soared over the tornado..."DIAMOND STORM!" and finished off the beast into deletion.

The young Tamer coldly smiled at the sight of flowing partials. "That's more like it, Renamon. Champion leveled Digimon can't get in our way. Now...download data." hovering above the ground, Renamon absorbed all of Fugamon's data into herself. "Next time when we face those other Tamers, you'll win...without my help."

-.

As the two made their way out of the damaged playground, a small little figure perched in one of the dark trees. This small little creature was camouflaged well in the shadows, expect a red light shining on its forehead.

"Gee, that didn't look like fun at all. I wonder what they were fight about. Doesn't seem to give you that tingly feeling inside afterwards."

-.

Moments later, Tai and Sora arrived at the scene, when the digital field was starting to fade away. But they came to a damaged playground with no life form around.

"Aw damn it! We missed it!" Tai groaned.

Sora checked the area. "Bet ya this is curtsey from that girl."

Once again, Tai's cell ranged for the boy to pick it up. "Yeah?"

"_Tai, what happened? The signal from whatever Digimon tried to breach just disappeared." _

"We were too late. No doubt that girl destroyed it. Izzy, can't you look up for her in the city files or something?"

"_Unless I have a name, otherwise it'll do no good."_

"-sigh-...Alright, we're heading back home. First thing tomorrow, we find that girl and deal with her attitude."

-.

-.

**Matsuki residence: 9:04 AM**

The light of morning has struck all over the country of Japan, mostly Tokyo, of course, land of the rising sun. With that light, it coated heavenly on the new goggled boy, and his red Digimon that slept by his side. Aiding the light to awaken the boy was the patented alarm clock, which was originally set up for him to wake up for his Saturday morning cartoons.

"Uhh...morning already?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Hearing the loud sounds of snoring, his eyes laid on to Guilmon, who was still sound asleep. Takato now remembered that today he has to find a place to hide Guilmon. Good thing today was the weekends; otherwise, he'll have a hard time trying to keep Guilmon out of trouble while he was at school.

The first thing Takato did was quietly put on his usual clothes, along with his golden goggles. Next, he tipped toed out the room and did a quick dental clean with just some mouth wash. Going back in his room, he grabbed his bag and ran downstairs.

Around when that happened, Takato's parents set up for another day of work in their bread shop. His thoughts about his son drifted around Mr. Matsuki's mind. When he went up just to use a midnight bathroom break, he heard two snores coming from Takato's room. Though he didn't check what it really was, but Mr. Matsuki assumed his son had an animal in the house.

"You know, honey..." he began as he stacked some bread in the counters. "Being the only child for Takato...it can get...you know...a little lonely and..."

As his wife checked the register, she shook her head. "No way."

"But honey...I didn't say..."

"I know what you were going to say, and I won't allow it. We can't have pets in this board and you know it. Besides, we both know that Takato isn't old enough to take care of an animal."

"Yeah, but..."

"And don't say you'll take care of it until Takato is old enough. No still means no."

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" Takato said as he ran across to the back room. Pulling out his bag, Takato stuffed in a pack of day old, day old bread.

"Speak of the devil...Takato! Remember the cat that followed you last year?"

Hearing his mother's call, Takato picked up the pace and collected some bread. "It didn't follow me, mom! That old lady from Satosuki St. gave it to me."

"Well I don't want you having another animal in the house...are you listening? Takato?"

Takato ran out the room and headed to the stairs. "Mom you're crazy. 'An animal.' For-shaw!"

After Takato ran back in his room, his mother blinked and said: "For-shaw? Where did he get that word?" her husband did nothing but shrug.

-.

-.

**Shinjuku College- 9:23 AM…**

Back in the dorms of Izzy and Tai, the resident computer genius of the DigiDestined sat on his chair as he turned on his computer, after waking up Tai and reminding him about the search for the girl that he brought up.

"Hellllo!"

Screaming from the unexpected squeal, Izzy found his girlfriend, Mimi, coming in with a plate covered with a panned top.

"Mimi, you scared me."

"Sorry, but look! I made breakfast!" she said with a singing tone. Holding it near Izzy, she revealed the meal to be a stack of pancakes, with red spots, and whipped cream holding a little cherry on top. "I call it: 'Strawberry Mimi-cake.'"

"It's pancakes."

"Accent on the word: Cake. Give it a try."

Grabbing a fork from the plate, Izzy took a bite. "Hey, this is really good!" the complement caused the girl to blush.

"Thanks. I was thinking of working a career in cooking."

"Cooking? I was expecting you do something in the fashion business. I mean, you're always about fashion."

Mimi narrowed her eyes. "Well people change."

"But either way, you're natural at this." after that sentence, Izzy's cell rung.

-.

Outside in the city, it would appear almost every DigiDestined already begun patrolling the city for the Digi-hunter girl that accompanies a Renamon, and also make sure no Digimon tries to harm the city. The leader of the team, Taichi Kamiya, stood a lookout on the top of a building near the park, as he looked out with his old mini-telescope, with Agumon by his side.

"Is there anything, Tai? This is boring."

"Sorry, buddy, but we'll have a better view from up...huh? That's defiantly not a costume."

"What is?"

"Take a look."

Handing Agumon his telescope, he directed his eye to a person walking in the park. This child wore a blue, hooded shirt, gray paint, green sneakers, and golden goggles. Along with him was a red dragon dino with little wings on its head, and a hazard sign on its chest.

"You're right, that isn't any costume. I think it's a Digimon."

Nodding, Tai dialed his cell. "Izzy, you there?"

"_Affirmative...what's...munch..mmm...up?"_

"Uh...is Mimi feeding you?"

"_Yeah...mmm...is that a problem?"_

"Well tell her to stop it for now."

"_Make me!" _Mimi's voice shouted.

Tai groaned from the annoying girl. "Anywise, guess what. There's another kid with a new Digimon."

"_Another one…? I hope he's not like that female child."_

"I'll talk to the kid. Inform the others, pronto."

-.

"Mmm...interesting twist." a boy muttered. The young lad quietly reads an internet story from his laptop on a hill, sitting on the foot of a tree.

Hiding next to him, something lifts its giant green ear, and points at something with its lobe, like a finger. "Hey, check it out!"

Responding to his friend's call, he motioned his eyes to kid walking with a red dino behind some trees. "Another one? Hmm...we better get involved. No telling what might happen."

"Jeez, Momentai, would ya?"

-.

After sneaking Guilmon away from his parents, Takato and his Digimon ventured deep into the park, where there were no civilian around.

"Takatomon, where are we going?"

"One, I'm not a mon, and two, I already told you… I have to find a place to hide you. I can't keep you in the house, boy. My mom finds pets a big mess machine."

The dragon lowered his head in sadness. Perhaps this means he won't get to play with his Tamer.

"Don't worry, boy. We'll still hang out. Besides, this way you won't have to go around in that box."

Guilmon perked his head up with sparkling eyes. No more box for Guilmon...but wait. His eyes once again became dilated as Guilmon slouched down in some kind of attack position.

"Guilmon, what's...?"

POW! Before Takato's eyes respond, Guilmon crashed his back onto a fence.

"Wha...?" the boy gasped at his fallen Digimon who was seeing stars. "What was that?" sensing a presence, Takato turned around to find a yellow, humanoid fox glaring at him...a fox that looked real familiar.

"That was your dino eating dirt." a new voice said.

Silently, Takato angrily growled under his breath. "Alright, show yourself!" a girl that seemed around his age appeared from behind a tree. He glared at the girl, but then, something felt not so right. It was her eyes that gave flashes of the dream in the boy's mind. "No...it can't...but...I dreamt you...! No way, this isn't possible!"

The girl cocked her brow, feeling a bit weird out. "So, you're a lousy Tamer, and idiotic. Now vamoose, little boy, unless you can play in my league."

That little remark got the goggled boy relied up. "Hey, don't call me idiotic, and what do you mean little boy? We're the same age…aren't we?" Takato slid back a bit when the fox Digimon approached slowly. "What is it you want?"

"That's the stupidest million dollar question I ever heard. To fight! Duh!"

Takato expressed a confused look. "Fight? But we never done anything to you...at least I think so. Uh…, look, we don't wanna fight. Guilmon's just a baby."

The red head girl snorted like this boy never been taught a lesson about life. "I knew you were just a retarded kid with pet dino. What do you think Digimon were made for you goofy little Gogglehead?"

"Uh...that's like asking the meaning of life."

The fox cut in the chat. "Oh for god's sake, lets just get this over with!"

With one leap, the fox creature soared above the two, releasing many shards before her.

"NO! Guilmon, run away!"

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Takato clenched in his worries as the shards zipped down toward the dragon Digimon. Then one by one, they exploded upon Guilmon, making the girl grin evilly.

"NO! GUILMON!"

However, something very shocking surprised the girl and the yellow Digimon. When the smoke cleared, Guilmon was still standing like he never got scratched at all.

The fox Digimon sprout her eyes, wide. "What the...?"

"PYROSPHERE!"

Emtting a light like back in the construction site, Guilmon launched a powerful fireball. Noticing the blast, the fox Digimon swiftly dodged to the side, away from the attack, as she answered back with her own.

The young girl knitted her brows, trying to comprehend what just happened. _How could that thing survive the Diamond Storm like nothing? Not even some Champion levels can live through that._

"Guilmon! Stop, please!" the boy pleaded, but still, the Digimon fought on.

The yellow Digimon zigzagged toward her foe, dodging every fireball Guilmon threw. As she neared, her paws surged with white energy.

"POWER PAW!"

Leaping forward, the fox Digimon threw a fierce fist on Guilmon's face, with enough force to push him back. The red dino crouched down as he lightly growled with a anger tone.

"ROCK BREAKER!"

With swift agility, Guilmon launched forward, and thrust his claw, coated in fire. The fox was caught off guard and then dropped at least twelve feet away from her foe. After catching herself on her feet, the fox glared at her opponent as she wiped the dirt off her face. Never before had she faced a foe that was so indestructible at such a low stage.

_Who is this guy?_

"Come on! Before I grow old," Takato heard the girl rant. He noticed her looking at her own Digivice, as it made a halo screen above the monitor. "Why won't this thing give me anything on Petmon over there...? Argh! Stupid piece of trash!"

Copying her move, Takato took his own Digivice and scanned the yellow fox.

-.

_**Renamon**_

**Beast Man Digimon. It's always calm. A skilled and intelligent master of bewitchment, who is also quick as a ninja.**

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Rookie**

**_Attacks: _Diamond Storm, Power Paw**

-.

Looking back at the battle, Takato saw the Digimon known as Renamon tackle Guilmon to the ground. The two rolled around, trying to pin each other with a match of strength. Renamon's Tamer slapped her forehead like her Digimon was embarrassing her.

"Oh that's really childish, Renamon!" she spat while pulling out a card.

Takato leaned closer, wondering what she was going to do with a Digimon card.

(Card-Slash)

The girl crossed her arms across her chest, with her hands holding her Digivice and a card. While spreading them out, she slashed the card through the device. "DIGI-MODIFY...HEAVY METAL GUN ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly, particles formed around Renamon's paw, and formed into some kind of an iron like cannon. With it, as Renamon was pinned down with Guilmon mauling at her other arm, she pointed it at the dragon's head, like a criminal would do to a hostage.

"Now that's more like it." the girl grinned.

"Oh god...no..." Takato gasped with visions of losing his Digimon. "GUILMON! RUN AWAY! I'M BEGGING YA!" Begging and begging, Takato tried, but Guilmon still won't snap out of it. _"Oh no...It's like Guilmon doesn't even know I'm here...please Guilmon...snap out of it..." _His heart beat rapidly when he saw Renamon's paw about to clench the trigger. "GUILMON!" But he failed to notice his Digivice, which he had laced in a shoelace to become a necklace, slowly glowing in a white light from the screen.

"Takatomon?" Takato breathed in relief of surprise when Guilmon's eyes returned to normal.

His Digivice's glow faded away.

Blinking, Guilmon let go of Renamon's arm and looked at his Tamer, not even glancing at the fox still aiming her weapon at his head.

"I'm not listening?" he asked as he ran back to Takato, and at the nick of time before the weapon fired and flung Renamon far. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,..."

"Renamon! What are you doing…? You're acting like a f------- Looney Tune!" the girl shouted. She then saw the prey running back to Takato's open arms. "Now's your chance, Renamon! Hurry up before that gun wears off!"

But Renamon didn't respond to her Tamer. She seems interested by the lovely sight shared by the other two.

"Hello! What are you waiting for? Attack! Now!"

Renamon leaped back up in the air. Takato and Guilmon heard a cry and looked up to find Renamon coming at them with the cannon at rapid speed.

"STOP THIS!" a new shout was heard from the entire group.

"BUNNY BLAST!"

Out of nowhere, a green blast rocketed and knocks Renamon's cannon off her paw. The beam shots away with the cannon, and explodes, making Takato and the girl look up in awe.

"Who did that?" Takato whispered as he looked around. On top of a hill was his savior. A boy with dark blue hair, black shirt and paints, and a orange vest. "It's...it's...wait...who are you?" he noticed another figure with him, and it wasn't human. It was a tiny creature, about pale green, and it had a little horn and long floppy ears that made it look like a bunny. "Whoa! It's a Terriermon!"

"Hey what do you know, Henry? Looks like I got a fan club!" he said as he happily ran down the hill.

"Another tamed Digimon?" the girl said as she looked at the skipping Digimon with confusion. At first she thought she was the only Tamer, until she met three others who can Armor Digivolve their Digimon, and another who had her Digimon up to the Ultimate level. Now these two geek-wads? "Okay, this is getting way too ludicrous. They're popping up everywhere."

The little Digimon approached Renamon, who was rubbing her paw from that blast Terriermon shot. "You looked pretty good, flying through the air, but didn't you feel silly, rolling around in the dirt like that?"

"HUH!" Renamon angrily growled.

Calmly, the boy named Henry approached his little Digimon. "Its not very smart to mouth out someone who's bigger than you."

"Henry...Momentai!"

Henry brought his glare at the girl. "And you take it easy. I saw you around, killing Digimon in cold blood. What is it you're fighting for...Rika, is it?"

"Yeah, that's my name, and what are you, brain-dead as Gogglehead over there? Digimon are just made for fighting. I mean, what else they're supposed to do?"

"Anything they want. They're not our weapons or slaves." Henry explained as Terriermon climbed on to his shoulders. "They're our friends, you know. They just wanna do the same sort of things we wanna do!"

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out!" Takato shouted, glad to have a voice of reason to stop the madness.

Rika ignored that remark from Takato's. "If you say that they wanna do the same things we wanna do...Renamon wants to fight...and guess what...that means I wanna fight, too." With that, Rika drew another card. "Now if you excuse me, Renamon, finish the job." with that said, Henry gasped in shock as Renamon leaped back up. "DIGI-MODIFY...BIRDRAMON ACTIVATE!"

Takato breathed in fear as Renamon hovered above with three orange orbs surrounding her. "NO STOP!"

"METEOR WING!"

The orbs launched forward like streaks of fire, and swirled around into one huge fireball. Guilmon stood his ground to protect his Tamer as the attack gained closer.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Takato cried with bloody murder.

"PEPPER BREATH!"

Like a miracle from god, a large fireball collided with the comet attack, and burst in a huge explosion.

"Oh now what?" Rika shouted in an annoyed tone.

The smoke swirled around the field. But as it started to fade, a pair of figures showed. One appeared to be an orange dinosaur, about half the size as Guilmon. He had green eyes, a bit of a muscular body, and his mouth was smoking from throwing that blast.

Behind it was a taller human figure. This person seemed to a pre-adult, probably twenty or so. He had huge thick hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a blue shirt with stars on the shoulders, covering a black long sleeved shirt, and dark brown cargo paints.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, kid." the man said.

Takato on the other hand had his eyes interest at the orange lizard. "No way, an Agumon!"

With that, Rika scanned the Digimon.

-.

**_Agumon _**

_**Reptile Digimon. Their claw destroys viruses and open the way for tomorrow. It also has the makings of the strongest warrior.**_

_**Type: Vaccine**_

_**Stage: Rookie**_

**_Attacks: Pepper Breath, Sharp Claws, Spitfire_**

-.

"Hrmph! You know, I'm getting really sick of you people interrupting my job, and what do you mean you've been looking for me? Are you stalking me, pal?"

The pre-adult shrugged. "Kind of, but I can say the same for you, meaning how you attacked my friends, yesterday."

"Oh so you're with them, too?"

"Yeah, and all of us are really cheesed off of you trying to kill our Digimon! Who do you think you are, thinking that this is some kind of a game?" he shouted.

"I'm only gonna explain this once and try to wake you up to reality. Digimon are nothing but data, they're not real, and they're just used for fighting; are you taking notes? Fighting… that's all they do, and when they fight, they get their opponent's data. And when they get data, they get stronger. And when they load enough data, they Digivolve! Get it? Got it? Good!"

Everyone stood in a pause, with not a sound of speech, but the sound of the winds. Rika gave a small grin, thinking she taught a lesson to these boys, until...

"What we have here is someone who plays too much Pokémon."

"SHUT UP, RABBITMON!"

The haired man grinned. "I agree with the bunny guy." He then looked at Renamon with a worried look. "You must be really hurtin inside, hearing that from your partner… I'm sorry." he saw a slight pained look upon the fox Digimon.

Scoffing, Rika rolls her eyes. "Oh give me a break! Digimon don't have feelings!"

Again a pause has struck, but it didn't last that long, when the man and Agumon stiffened a laugh.

"Hey...Tai.…-snicker-...you hear...that?"

"Yeah...'Digimon don't have feelings'...that's a good one--- AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon the two, Agumon and Tai, roared in laughter, and the lizard fell to the dirt, pounding in the uncontrollable laugh. Everyone else stared at them with confusion, only with Rika, she looked as if she was gonna go like a rapid panther.

As Tai laughed, he looked at Takato and Guilmon. "Oh come on, kid! Laugh with me...HAHAHAHAHA!"

Starting with a soft laugh, Takato then began to think about what he means, and then joined in on the laughter, followed by Guilmon. Rika's anger blooded her blooded when Henry and Terriermon, who fell off of Henry's shoulder, laughed as well. Her body was boiling in heated temperatures, it was like she was about to explode. But if that wasn't enough, what then pissed her off even more was hearing even Renamon snickering, of course she stopped when Rika looked at her with a scowl, but still.

Finally, all of boys slowly stopped the laughter. Tai wiped his tears before looking back at the volcano girl with a serious face.

"Kid...you don't know jack shit about Digimon."

"THAT'S IT! WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH TO FILL A SARDINE CAN!"

Tai backed off, but still held a smile. Grinning with confidents, Tai reached into his cargo pockets and pulled out his blue bandana, along with a pair of silver goggles he now strapped on his head, which looks like his old ones, thanks to Sora as a present.

"Your Digimon's funeral. Agumon…?"

"Okay, but I'll hate myself in the morning." The lizard warned as he stepped closer in battle stance. "Let's dance!"

Without the sound of the bell, Renamon lashed out, and again leaped into the air, while her Tamer withdrew a card from her pouch.

"Walk ALL OVER Gogglehead's puppy! DIGI-MODIFY...BOOST CHIP ACTIVATE!"

At the pinpoint of her flight, Renamon raised her hands above, as a white orb charged up, more powerful than normal.

"DIAMOND...STORM!"

Renamon threw a barrage blast, more powerful then any Diamond Storm she threw at anyone. The shards hurtled down hard, like comets rocketing through the earth's orbit. Both Takato and Henry gasped at the force the shards were speeding. To Takato, not even Guilmon can walk away from that.

However, both Tai and Agumon remained cool. The lizard looked up at the shots, like looking at fireworks. With one grin, as the man gripped a small device, Tai said.

"Big mistake, kid."

BOOM!

Not like mines blowing one by one. The shards collided and burst in a huge explosion that, with its dust, covered the entire field along with the kids and Digimon. It would appear that Agumon bit the big one from that. As Renamon landed back to the soil, Rika coldly smiled at her victory, despite her coughing.

"That's all…she wrote...okay, Renamon, download his..."

But then, a powerful gust of wind, blew the smoke, and caused anything that wasn't very solid to flutter. The kids and Digimon covered their eyes from the wind. The dust gave away from the field, letting the good morning sun shine upon.

"Now what the…? OH GOD!" Rika's jaw hung to the ground. Her knees shook as she dropped her Digivice. Renamon was also in shock as she backed away, but she tried to keep a calm face.

**(Play SSJ Transformation Goku theme)**

A figure from where Agumon stood was kneeled with his head hung. As he was rising up, his eyes gave a green glow. This figure stood taller then any other of the group. His orange skinned was protected by a metallic armor, with a helmet that looks like a dragon's head over his long red hair. Siding from his iron chest armor where huge shield gauntlet claws, reflecting the sun. On his back was a split shield that had a sun like logo.

Takato felt his entire body stiff and unable to move when he gazed at the warrior like dragon, and Guilmon locked his eyes in awe at this powerful creature. Henry too was awed in shock at this new creature, and Terriermon was rambling like he was trying to say something.

The powerful monster stood with his head hung, as a gust surrounded the beast as it carried dirt. His 'Tamer' stood behind the reptile, not fazed by this. He just stood there with his arms crossed, and with grim look. Finally, the armored dragon raised his head at both Rika and Renamon, eying them with glowing green eyes.

"You know...that kind of itched." he said.

"HOLY SWEET MONKEYS, BATMAN!" Terriermon finally screamed. "IT'S WARGREYMON!"

Rika, on the other hand, had her breath shudder at the tall, powerful warrior. Never, had she faced a being like this. And once again, she wasn't expecting this. Calming down, she scanned the new Digimon.

-.

_**WarGreymon **_

**Dragon Man Digimon. A steel dragon fighter who emits the battle spirit of justice. It gathers the atmosphere around it into a ball, and shoots it at the enemy.**

**_Type: _Vaccine**

**_Stage: _Mega**

**_Attacks: _Terra Force, Mega Claw**

_-._

_Okay...okay...a Mega...nothing to worry about...you dreamt of fighting a Mega before...even though you're not ready for this...No...No...stop acting like a coward! A Tamer never walks away from the face of danger. Renamon is a data type, meaning data has the edge over vaccine. She's still powered up with the boost chip, meaning I can weaken him with a Mega data attack!_

With a huge inhale breath, Rika remained cool and pulled out a card to help her win.

"What's wrong, kid…?" Wargreymon asked as he slowly approached Renamon who backed away. "Make your move."

"Bad demand, metal-face! Renamon...? DIGI-MODIFY...METALGARURUMON ACTIVATE!" ****

Suddenly, Renamon was surged with a blue aura. As if she couldn't hold it, she burst into flaming blue fire, that made Takato and Henry covered themselves.

"IS SHE NUTS? RENAMON CAN'T HANDLE THAT KIND OF POWER!" Henry shouted through the noise.

"NO ARGUMENT THERE, HENROID! SHE LOST IT!"

She somehow gathered the means to focus and gather all that energy into one sphere between her paws.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" With all her strength, she launched the blue beam straight at WarGreymon who stood there waiting for the blast. Crashing into the warrior dragon, that blast engulfed the Mega in powerful burst.

Rika spread a smile, releasing all the worries she held. It would seem she done it. She destroyed a Mega level Digimon with just a Rookie. She is the greatest Tamer ever to...

WHOOSH! But then, the mighty WarGreymon waved off the smoke. Rika hung her jaw through the dirt. That was a Mega data level attack, powered with the boost chip...and he's still intact!

"Kid...that really stung!" the dragon smirked as he rose a hand, emitting a small orange sphere of energy right on the palm of his hand. "Terra Force."

WarGreymon merely tossed the orb like tossing a soda can, near Renamon. Rika cocked her brow, though kind of felt insulted that he didn't even try to...

BOOM! When the orb touched the dirt, it exploded more than Renamon's most powerful Diamond Storm. The force blew both Renamon and Rika far back and made them roll around in the dirt. The girl pushed herself up, and noticed her Digimon tired out as she lay beside her.

**(End music)**

"R-R-Renamon…?" a look she never thought she would have over the digital creature came across her face. It was a slight feeling of worry for the data type. As she raised a hand over the fallen Digimon, the blue Digivice, beside her, began to show a white light from the screen.

But then, it stopped. The light failed to shine. Rika's thoughts have snapped together, as her pride kicked in. Just why in the word would she worry for Renamon? She's only data.

But as she stood up, her powerful foe, WarGreymon, lazily walked through the smoke, and made his approach toward Rika and Renamon. How embarrassing this was, and yet, at least she didn't try to run...wait...she remembered reading a story that two Digimon fought this out of control one in the net, and one of them was a WarGreymon. Could it be that this one was the same one?

_No...That means that...they're... _"Renamon?" Gawking at the vulpine Digimon, Renamon stood on her white feet. "Retreat! Now!"

Not even thinking twice about that unexpected command, Renamon grabbed Rika and leaped away to disappear in the trees.

"They got away." WarGreymon said.

Tai pulled out his D-Terminal and typed in some commands. "Don't worry. I only did that to scare her off. I'll tell the others to keep an eye out around the east."

As he did, WarGreymon took the chance to study the other two Tamers. One named Henry stood as stiff as a statue, aiming his eyes at the Mega, along with Terriermon. The other goggle kid sat on the dirt as his pupils were tiny as ants. However, his Digimon blinked at the Mega.

"Hi." Guilmon said.

"Hello."

Tai finished his e-mail and then made his way to Takato, holding out helping hand. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

"Um...uh...never...better..." with that, Takato fainted with a dirt rising thud.

"Takatomon?"

"Wow. He's out of it. You see what you done, Tai?"

"Oh give me break, WarGreymon, and just help me wake him up."

-.

-.

**Odaiba- 10:01 AM…**

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me!"

The second DigiDestined generation gathered in front of their empty school, since the subway they always take to Shinjuku is close by. Davis was the last to show, and when he did, his friends gave him some interesting news told from Tai and Izzy's e-mail.

Cody crossed his arms. "We're not kidding around. Tai found two more DigiDestined that has the same digivice as our renagade friend."

Yolei shook her head she rolled her eyes. "Didn't you get the e-mail in your D-Terminal, genius?"

"It was out of batteries. But man, new DigiDestined…? Wait a minute…they're not like that crazy girl, are they?"

Ken shook his head. "No, they're nice kids. Besides, that girl tried to destroy one of their Digimon."

With sudden anger, Yolei lifts herself away from her boyfriend and slams her foot on the concrete. "Oh when I find her, she's going DOWN!"

Davis smirked. "Jeez…simmer down, tiger."

Kari, who was sitting on the school stoops, stuffed her D-Terminal in her bag. "Tai did stopped her, though, and he said that he's bringing the new kids to his dorm."

"Dude, that's sweet! Did he say what Digimon they have?"

Kari smiled, lifting her eyes to think. "Hmm…well, one of them does have a Terriermon."

"Whoa, for real? Cool, just like Willis! What about the other kid?"

"The other has a Digimon called Guilmon, but not even Agumon has even heard about him. Unlike Renamon, this one doesn't seem to be on any of Izzy's data."

"Well that defiantly sound like something I can't miss!" Davis shifts his bag to his shoulders and paced away from his friends. "Come on, let's check it out before they bail!"

"No can do, Davis." said TK, standing from the stairs. "Tai still wants us to find that girl while she's still seen in Shinjuku."

"Awww…but I wanna see the new Digimon!"

"Quit whinning ya big baby!" Yolei said, sitting next to Ken on the stone rail. "We still have a job to do, like you said you would do."

"Oh yeah, I did say that."

The girl linked her arm to her bashful boyfriend's. "But, like we agreed, TK; I pair up with Kenny!"

"Actually, I was thinking of having you go with-"

"Me…and…KENNY!"

The blonde quickly reeled away. "Okay, okay…!"

"Man, Yolei, do you always have to rub your boyfriend on us all the time?"

Snorting, Yolei faced away from Davis. "Well I'm just happy that I have a wonderful-"

"Ooo, look at me!" Davis suddenly lifted his leg and clasped his hands like a prutty pwincess. "I'm a girl who has a boyfriend! Look at me, look at me!"

Instead of of getting offended, like Davis planned, Yolei snirked. "I was right…you need professional help."

"WHAT?" Luckily, TK was quick enough to grab the angry boy before pounced on Yolei. "Let me at her, TY! I'll teach her some manners!"

Yolei took this moment to play the helpless damsel in distress and grab onto Ken. "Oh Kenny, save me from the ugly wart monster!"

Ken could only groan.

Kari shook her head, bothered by this act. _They just get worse by the day._

_-._

_-._

**East Shinjuku- 10:32 AM….**

A train charges through the dark tunnels that are built deep under the layers of the city. Subways, the best metropotain transportation. Pricey yet officiant, and that's what Tai is using to bring his newfound crew to his college.

After scaring away Rika, and awakening Takato, Tai asked the Tamers to come with him to his dorm, so he and the DigiDestined can find out more of these new breed. Heck, Takato and Henry were more than happy to agree.

Takato was still shaking with glee on his seat, next to Tai. Heck, he's getting heavy goosebumps. He couldn't believe that the man next to him is part of the legendary team that is considered an urban legend; the DigiDestined. Not only that, this man is the partner to the WarGreymon that battled that virus years ago, and became Omnimon…the very same WarGreymon that saved him from Rika. Boy, you can just guess how nervous Takato is about meeting celebrities, or how scared he was that he might find himself in his bed, and all this Digimon stuff was just a dream.

Henry wanted to ask more questions to Tai who sat across from him, but since that there're so many people around, they have to keep quiet. He wasn't excited as Takato, but yes, Henry was ecstatic that he's actually going to meet the DigiDestined; the very same team that he thought was just a story based on a publicty stunt he heard happening three years ago. Obviously this means the Rainbow Bridge attack was real. This was actually a good thing, because he hoped to seek help from people experienced in handling Digimon. Hopefully, these DigiDestined can help him with his problem.

As they awakened from their thoughts, the train shook to a stop.

"_This is…Hattori College. Transfer is available to the…6...5...and… R train."_ the recorded intercom informed.

"Alright, guys, this is our stop." said Tai, lifting up from his seat. The Tamers followed the older boy, with their Digimon, disquised under random clothes (Except Terriermon.).

The crew climbed on the stairs, leading them to the sufface. As Takato made it first, with Guilmon hidden under a hooded shirt, the first thing they saw was a majestic courtyard filled with older people pacing around the place like ants. There were large and fancy buildings, standing on pure green grass. Heck, even the sidewalks looks so…fancy shaped.

"So this is college? Man, I heard from Kazu that they actually serve McDonalds and all kinds of food here."

"Takatomon…is that green stuff food?"

"No Guilmon, that's grass. Only cows eat that stuff."

"But my tummy is making me want to eat that stuff. Does that mean I'm a cow?"

"No, you're just hungry. I guess you hadn't eaten since you were born." Takato pulled out a piece of bread from his bag. "Here, eat this."

Guilmon sniffed the loaf of wheat before he took a huge bite of the edible item. As he enjoyably chews the bread, Tai and the others finally exited out of the subway tunnel.

"I hope you brought enough for everyone."

"Terriermon."

"What?"

-.

"Here we are: my humble abode." Tai said as he tried to unlock the door. "I always have trouble with these keys...oh here we go."

Entering, the kids awed with an amused voice, as they studied the apartment. The living room was fairly big, nice rug in the middle, a couch on the left side, a TV on the other, and a small table in the middle, covered with papers. Down the room was another room that appears to be a white kitchen with a table for eating on the center. Back in the living room, each walls had doors that appear to lead into bedrooms. The left side had stuff of computer posters and a bunch of math stuff. If you guessed Davis, you obviously haven't been watching the show. On the right was posters of soccer stuff and a sign that said 'Knock before entering. Knock cutely if you're Sora.' If you guessed Matt...Get out!

"-whistle-…You guys are gonna have a hell of a tuition to pay!" the rabbit-dog said.

"Tell me about it." Tai muttered. The hair boy then knocked on the door on the left. "Hey, genius, open up!" A pale face went upon the young man when he heard Mimi sighs of pleasure from inside. "Aw shit...KNOCK IT OFF! THERE'RE KIDS HERE!" He slightly opened the door, but not enough for Takato and Henry to see the wrestle of life.

Quickly, Terriermon hopped on Tai's fluffy hair and peaked into the room.

"HEY!" Izzy and Mimi before they aimed pillows at Tai, but they managed to hit Terriermon off of Tai's head.

"Aw nuts...they're just massaging."

"You little pervert," Henry groaned.

As Tai entered inside the computer junk room, a blushing Mimi got off of a blushing Izzy's lap from his massage.

"Sheesh, Izzy, you had me scared there. I don't want their parents to send me a note for lawsuit about scaring them for life."

"What…?" the computer nerd asked as he nervously rocked his eyes. "You thought me and Mimi...?"

"Uh...Anyway, I brought more of these Tamers with me."

"Prodigious! Send them in." Moving away, the young Tamers, along with their Digimon proceed inside. Izzy stood up from his seat, and approached to them. "You must be the new kids I heard about. Salutations. I'm Koushiro Izumi, but everyone calls me Izzy."

The girl with the styling outfit, complete with a pink cowboy hat, gave a wave and smile. "Hi, I'm Mimi. A pleasure, I'm sure."

"Please to meet you. I'm Henry Wong. This here is Terriermon." he said, shrugging his left shoulder where his Digimon sat. "Careful, he's very cynical."

"What's that suppose to mean, Henroid?"

"What…? Momentai."

"Hey…Remember who says the recycled lines here, pal!"

Izzy glanced at the little Digimon. "Ah, a Terriermon. What a coincidence; we know someone who also has a Terriermon in America."

"There's only one Terriermon, and I'm the one and I shine, baby!"

Takato slapped his forehead. _Great... Another Kazu_. clearing his throat, he stepped in. "Hi, I'm Takato Matsuki, and have to say, it's an honor to finally meet the Legendary DigiDestined!"

"Pleased to meet you." Izzy said as he shook his hand...but he paused for moment to think. "Legendary DigiDestined…?"

His cheery girlfriend giggled. "It does have a nice ring to it."

The young boy scratched his head, "So uh...are we here to take a DigiDestined oath or something."

"Um...we don't have an oath...do we, Izzy" Mimi asked.

"Fraid not. We're just very curious and want to see this new generation of the new DigiDestined. We're also on the hunt of this girl that's been attacking us lately."

The Chinese/Japanese Tamer sighed, "Oh you must mean Rika Nonaka. Yeah, I sort of met her before, or at least heard about her. She's the winner of last year's Digimon card tournament. I found her killing Digimon a week ago, and I'd been trying to track her down ever since…And we're Tamers, not DigiDestined."

"From what I heard, DigiDestined are codenamed. We're sometimes codenamed: Chosens. Even if you kids are called Tamers, you're still DigiDestined."

Takato held a wide smile like a happy kid in Christmas. "Wow! We really are DigiDestined, boy! DigiDestined Tamers! I like the sound of that!"

Like always, Guilmon tilt his head, not knowing what was he talking about.

"Like I said: He's one insane kid…just like that Ice Queenie!"

"Be a nice Digimon, Terriermon."

Izzy has been rubbing his chin ever since he heard of the name, Rika. "Hmm…so Rika Nonaka is her name…well at least we finally have a name." Twisting his chair towards the computer, the computer-wizz began typing away. "I'll log onto a site that has the populations' files and see what I can find out about our renegade DigiDestined."

Henry gave a suspicious look, "You mean as in hack into the government files?"

"In a way…we have some friends down in the Digi-World who allows us stealth access to the government files so I can keep track of the DigiDestined of the world."

Both Takato and Henry flinched in surprise before Takato spoke, "Wha…? You mean there're more than you guys around the world!"

"Prodigious, huh…? But it's a long story. Now if you excuse me," and back he went on his computer, searching for any information concerning Rika.

Mimi sat on Izzy's bed, resting her head on her blushing boyfriend's shoulder. "Hope you find out anything else about that loose cannon. I'm worried that she'll get in trouble if she keeps killing these Digimon for fun."

Resting his back on a wall, Tai falls into his thoughts. _I hope we make her come to her senses too, Mimi. I know types like her. After that loss against me, it's only gonna increase her pride just enough to get her on the wrong path. But man…I can just hear cursing like crazy, right now._

_-._

_-._

**West Shinjuku: 10:48 AM**

"FUCK!"

Another trash can gets nailed across an alley in the downtown area of Shinjuku, leaving a trail of trash across the area. The defeated Tamer breathed with hard air, as the smog of anger clogged her pipes. The yellow fox, Renamon, rested on a dumpster, watching her Tamer release her stress with pity.

"I can't believe this...Argh! I can't believe that I…" and another kick to a can was laid by Rika.

"I am sorry, Rika. I was not strong-"

"I can't believe...I underestimated him!" Rika cut off Renamon as she kicked another can.

The dark red head female kneeled down to gather back her breath. "So...the DigiDestined are real after all. The legend is true. No wonder that girl yesterday was able to have a Digimon at such an old age"

The data type Digimon looked at her Tamer, studying her state. As far as she feels, it would seem that young Rika seems out done, topped, and above all, she may feel weal… And Rika despise the word: Weak.

Standing up, the red head stuffed her hands into her pockets and kicked a can down the alley before she made a sharp turn toward the exit of the alley.

The fox Digimon watched the child walk out of the alley, like a lion eying her young. Deep inside this warrior creature, she wished she can help make right in

Rika's world, and fight the demons inside of her. But she knows that the Tamer must confront this on her own. For now, all Renamon can do is watch her and be as strong as Rika wants her to be.

_-._

_-._

**East Shinjuku- 11:12AM…**

"Wait…you actually created your Digimon!"

This was the question that easily escaped Tai's mouth after hearing how Takato met his Digimon. Henry's Terriermon was received from a computer game he played. It wasn't that astonishing for a Digimon to come out of a computer. After all, that's how all of the international DigiDestined got their Digimon. Although, it was quite interesting that Terriermon came out of a video game; a little info that gave Izzy elements for theories.

But Takato…it wasn't everyday that a DigiDestined actually created a Digimon of their own, using a drawing, and a digivice. However, this, at first, got the Digidestineds very suspicious.

"Um…yeah…is that a problem?" he nervously asked, intimidated by the elders' shocked looks.

Takato wasn't the only one who created a Digimon. Willis of America, Colorado, was the first to actually have two Digimon partners. He thought having more would be fun, so he tried to create a Digimon on his computer. But after it got attacked by computer viruses, the supposed Y2K bug, Diaboromon, was born. But even after it was destroyed, it continued to haunt Willis by corrupting one of his Digimon, Kokomon, and trapped the little Digimon in a dimensional void. Four years later, Kokomon, who was then Endigomon captured anyone who had a digivice, pacifically the older DigiDestined, imprisoned them in the void so they would de-age. This was just so he can find his partner, Willis, the way he remembered him.

(A/N: That is part of the Japanese version of the third movie. The older DigiDestined had a bigger role in that.)

The gang decided that creating a Digimon is a very risky and dangerous thing, and now they find this kid who created a Digimon, even by accident. But after observing the red dino, who was playing with the other Digimon out in the living room, cautiousness wasn't needed at the moment.

"Oh…it's nothing, little guy. It's just really amazing that you actually made Guilmon, even by accident." said Tai, scratching his head.

Rubbing the back of his head, Takato blushed.

Henry, who sat on a chair, rubbed his chin. "Hey, Izzy…I was wondering if you know how are the Wild Digimon entering into our world, and why."

"That's a question that I'm dying to know. We scouted the Digi-World, and the barriers that protect the balance doesn't appear to be harmed or near into depletion. We tried asking a friend named Gennai, but we couldn't find him, and the Harmonious One who protects the eastern part of the Digi-World wasn't present as well."

The young Tamer sighed in dissipointment. There was so much that might come into play because of these Digimon popping up. He had to know what it was, and more importantly, why is he a Tamer.

"Uh…Izzy…ever since I became a Tamer, I've been wondering: why me."

"Well…according to our oberservation, and theories-"

Mimi interrupted. "You mean your long and confusing theories, that really hurts my head, hon?"

Izzy narrowed his eyes at the fashion girl. "According to _my _theories, a child can become a DigiDestined when he or she comes across with a Digimon. Why, we all became DigiDestined because we were all witnessed to a Digimon fight, twelve years ago, which the media thought it was a terrorist bombing. Thus, called the Highton View Terrace bombing."

Takato leaped off from the bed he sat on. "So you're saying is that whoever sees a Digimon, becomes a DigiDestined?"

"Preciosuly…but-"

"Hey…! I remember seeing Imperialdramon fight that giant spider Digimon! Maybe that's why I became a Tamer!"

Henry looked at the goggled Tamer. "But I never seen a Digimon before in my life. What could that mean?"

Izzy cleared his throat for attention. "As I was saying, this would be true, but when the Rainbow Bridge battle occurred, which Takato mentioned, lots of kids and teens were all witnesses to our fight against Armagedonmon. Right after the fight was one, I did a little snooping at the kids, days later, to see if they were given the necessities to be a DigiDestined. Even to this day, none of them were given digivice and Digimon."

It was hopeless for poor Henry. If the DigiDestined didn't have the answers, who does?

"Hello…?"

Everyone, especially Tai, snapped towards the door, where a girl with red hair, a white blouse, and blue jeans stood. Yes it was in fact the leader's apple of his eye, Sora Takenouchi.

"Sorry that I let myself in, but the door was open. I hope nobody in the dorm saw the Digimon playing Digi-Wrestling in the living room."

Tai's eyes bugged out. "What!"

Sora raised a brow at her boyfriend. "You didn't hear it?"

As a moment of silence played, lots of glass breaking sounds were heard, and

Biyomon's voice shouted through the walls, saying: "Hey, knock it off!-Sora made that!-You're cleaning this place up later!" and then the familiar: "Momentai!" was spoken.

More groaning was made by the leader, knowing that he has a big bill to pay. "Aw man…and they know better!"

Henry remained silent, hoping that a certain lop-eared Digimon didn't to start it.

After that, the Tamers introduced themselves to the red head pre-adult.

"I remember you now! I saw you and Tai kissing at the park the other day!"

After red shades raised in the couples cheeks, Sora bends down to Takato's point of view with a sly smile. "Were you spying on us, little boy?"

"Uh…well…" Takato's face blushed as he gently gave a nervous laugh. But the words: _Little Boy _drove his mind back to the girl who, not only tried to kill Guilmon, but was in his dreams before that. How can that be possible…? How did he dreamt about Rika without meeting her beforehand? And what did that dream mean? Well…maybe he'll never know. Besides, that girl was revealed as a psychotic Tamer. He just hoped he doesn't see her again, after when she tried to have Renamon kill Guilmon.

"Ah…finished."

Izzy's words pulled Takato away from his thoughts. "Finished what…?"

"I discovered information about our red-headed friend and located her residence."

Beaming, Henry approached the computer boy. "Great…I was wondering where she lives so that I-"

Suddenly, Tai's arm cut off his path. "Uh…I think it's better that you and Takato lay off _Mrs. Congeniality, _at least until we smack some sense into her thick skull. I mean, remember back at the park?"

The boys kept silent, seeing the logic in Tai's orders. Rika might try to delete their Digimon if she finds them.

Izzy turned to the group, away from the monitor. "Oh yes…I was hoping that I can look into one of your digivices, so we can link their frequencies to ours in order to keep in tabs with you guys. Plus it would be helpful if we learn the capabilities of your versions."

Mimi giggled. "Yeah, plus Izzy is a really silly, silly curious kitty."

Blushing, Izzy blushed, sheepishly, as he grumbled.

Takato rubbed his head. "Actually I just remembered something. I was suppose to find Guilmon a place to stay. My folks don't allow pets in the house, and I don't wanna find out how they'll react to a dinosaur dragon."

Suddenly, Henry craned his digivice to Izzy. "I'll be more than happy to let you examine it. I wanna be cautious if there're going to be any side effects in our digivices."

Grabbing the digivice, Izzy grinned. "You sound like you want to know all the facts. Sounds like someone I know."

Mimi blinked in confusion. "Do you mean Cody, or you?"

Izzy sighed, deciding not to argue against that. After all, Mimi was right on the money.

Tai lifted off the wall. "As for Guilmon, Sora you know that shaft deep in the Shinjuku Park?"

The red head nodded. "Oh sure, I'll take Takato there."

"Uh, thank you, ma'a...I mean, Sora, but I know where it is, so I can handle it myself."

Crossing her arms, Sora smiled, "You need someone to get Guilmon through the city without anyone seeing him, right? Besides, what happens if that girl finds you?"

"Yeah...I guess you got a point."

-.

-.

**Downtown Shinjuku- 12:01 PM**

Once again, we find ourselves in the busy streets of Shinjuku, where the shines bright and the citizens go out to whatever their business is. Though if some people would like to find something out of the ordinary to brighten their day, they should look down at the tiny white creature who beneath the humans' walking feet. This strange thing that these creatures were doing looked so interesting to the little Digimon; walking in different directions, like there's no stop to the number of these beings.

"Wow, I'm beginning to like this game...hey, hey, down here, down here! Culu! It's my turn!"

But the little monster had to run out of the way before he was about to be stepped on like gum.

"Culu! Okay, you can go again!"

-.

"And then I said: The God Cards got nothing against these new Digimon cards that are suppose to gods themselves."

"Well what are they called?"

"It's not in print, right now, but I think the internet calls them the Enlighten Ones or something."

In another part of the streets, a group of your average trio of teens chatting about the average events of the Digimon cards. However, these kids are about to pass by your not so average girl.

"Hey it's her…I mean it's you, isn't?" one teen asked, looking back at the little red head.

"You're comprehensible, bud." The other said.

"Comprehend this! That's the Digimon Queen!"

Though the small girl stopped and listened to their talk like she's a celebrity, it would seem she didn't like tolerating it.

"Come on, dude. She's just a little kid."

_Just a little kid? _What would she give to sic Renamon on them and watch their blood paint the floors? With that, the girl gave a cold glare with her icy violet eyes.

"Yeah I noticed, and she's kind of cute, too. Sort of like that Lina Inverse chick!"

"But isn't that anime girl flat-chested?"

"She didn't look flat-chested in some scenes!"

What surprised the three was that after the girl walked away, she gave them a hand jester made with one finger. Guess which one.

"Damn! Or make that a bitchy Lina Inverse."

"But isn't she always a bitch?"

"Shut up!"

-.

"Hrmph! Anime perverts…give me a break."

Cars slowed down through the road the young Rika was going to cross. Course, like she cared if it will take time for the vehicles to part away. What else is she hurrying for? She had other things on her mind, like her defeats. She felt so humiliated by the _Tamers_ she fought today and yesterday. The three kids in Odaiba; they were alright, especially that Flamedramon. Then this fashion girl surprised her with an Ultimate. And to top it off, when she was kicking the snot out of Goggle-head's pet lizard, an older goggled twit shows up and drags Renamon around he dirt with a Mega. **A Mega! **How could some Tamer have a Mega …? Unless that guy is…

"_Renamon!"_

It would seem that the world around her turned into a dark shade of rainbow color. Time has stopped, but only Rika was in control. It's unclear to how this happened, but it did. From the darkest shade of the realm, the fox Digimon emerged.

"_Rika…?"_

"_I don't understand. I sternly trained you, deleted and downloaded enough Digimon-data that could've had you up to the Ultimate level. So why won't you Digivolve?"_

"…_I don't know."_

The girl scowled, not accepting that answer. _"I think it's your fault. You should try harder."_

Though the fox's eyes narrowed a bit, no anger has flowed in her veins. _"What are you trying to say to me, Ruki?"_

Narrowing her eyes from that name she despise so much, Rika responded as she faced her Digimon. _"It's not my fault you lost to some dead beats that're supposed to be fictional legends. My superior skills could've trounced over those so-called masters. You're still too weak to handle them."_

The fox still remained calm, even from her Tamer's feedback of her performance. _"I never said you weren't superior, Rika." _

"_Well see that you don't. But as much as I hate to admit it, until you do get your ass moving and Digivolve, we'll just have to lay off the DigiDestined and start small. But remember: I am the best, and won't settle for anything less than that out of you! Do you understand me?"_

"…_Always."_

"_Then you know I'm not kidding around here."_

"… _I know."_

Turning to the streets, her meditated world vanished along with Renamon, and returned to normal, with the traffic light turning red for the pedestrians.

"We'll see who the best is, DigiDestineds… Cause its time for retirement, you-OOF!"

Staggering back, Rika then glared at a girl, slightly taller and older than her. She wore a purple hat over her long, blonde hair. This white skinned girl had blue eyes, a purple vest over her blue striped belly shirt, a short, purple skirt, long blue socks, and purple sneakers. The two girls angrily glared at each other with matching glares.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" they shouted.

The girls walked around, not even taking their lion glares off from each other until they were completely separate. With that out of the way, Rika pushed away that event.

"She will be the best… like me."

On the other side, unknown to Rika, the blonde for some reason eyed at her with an evil gaze.

-.

-.

**West Shinjuku Park: 12:18 PM**

In an area where few enter, where it's filled with lush trees, Sora led Takato and Guilmon inside a concrete shed, which has an iron gate on the door. It was nothing much but a room with a dirt floor, but its not like Guilmon need a beach resort hotel to live in.

"…And as you can see here, this marvelous home has the softest soil you can find in all of Tokyo." Sora explained with giggles, since she was acting like one of those homing real-estate people. "It also has the finest iron gates built to keep out those nosey neighbors and pesky thieves, plus the purest green yard in Shinjuku, large enough to build your own pool; though I consider those cute elf statues for the front yard."

Giggling, Biyomon continued. "Buy now, and we'll throw in a free pine air fresheners to make your home smell freshly clean, even under a pit of your Digimon's waste."

Finishing their act with a bow, Takato applauded. "Wow, this is great, guys! Thank you. I'm sure Guilmon would love this place. Right boy?" A sweatdrop came down his head when he found the virus Digimon nearly asleep. Takato figured he tired himself out from Digi-Wrestling the DigiDestineds' Digimon. "Well, I'm gonna go get some more food for Guilmon, especially the peanut butter. I'll have to thank Tentomon and Palmon for introducing him to peanut butter."

"Note the sarcasm, Sora." Biyomon pointed out, making her partner giggle. "Well we're happy to help out. Oh, one other thing," Sora pulled out a Digimon card from her pocket, incase in foil. "As an honorary junior DigiDestined, I bring to you a gift."

Taking the card, Takato raised his eyes at it. "Whoa! A promo Garudamon card! Where did you get this?"

"Um...Burger King." Takato did an anime drop after that one.

"Sora, isn't that the one Tai gave you?" Biyomon asked.

"No, this isn't," Sora then turned to Takato. "I collect Biyomon's evolution line, and my boyfriend gave me the entire set."

"Wow…as in Biyomon, Birdramon, Garudamon, and Phoenixmon? That must be expensive, especially the Phoenixmon card."

Sora gave a smile at her thought. _At least Tai learned his lesson after that hair-pin thing_…"Yeah, and I already got another Garudamon card. I don't care about their worth; but just to honor Biyomon."

"Aww, Sora!" the bird Digimon said as she blushed.

"Anyways, just remember to try and keep away from that Rika girl, at least until we talk some sense into her."

As he stood up, Takato's face dropped while he flashed back to the dream he had about Rika. What was driving him crazy is the question: Why did he dream about her? How could she be in his dream right before he ever met her? And those eyes...

"Takato?"

"Wha..? Oh...um...I'll try, Sora." leaving the sleeping dino in the shed, the three walked outside to the stairs. "Oh, hey, Biyomon, did you find out what Momentai means?"

"I think its Chinese for _take it easy_."

"And you take it easy, Takato." Sora said as she and Biyomon waved.

"You too...thank you!" After that, Takato looked at the time in his Digivice, thanks to Izzy programming it for him. "Whoa, look at the time! Mom will throw a fit if I don't take out the trash!"

The boy hurried home, jogging down the stone stairs. However, he failed to notice someone hiding in the bushes, spying at him with dark, dreadful eyes.

_It all comes down through patience. _

-.

"Any stats on a bio-emergence?"

"Pretty quite so far, sir. The last bio-emergence that hit last night was around West Shinjuku Park. We also picked up reports of some kind of bombing around that area as well."

"Send a squad team over there. I want a personal analysis on the area. Tell them I will be there shortly." With that, the man turned to leave the dark computer to let the two women up on the tower chairs to do their jobs. _No matter how much they think they're alive, they're still nothing but useless data on the net._

-.

-.

**Matsuki residence- 12:23 PM…**

The hour of lunch, or brunch, has come over the realm of the humans. Young Matsuki rushed to his humble home that smelled like bread of all the colors of the rainbow. But since that's for ice cream, we might as well cut that. Entering through the automatic glass door, Takato stopped dead in his tracks. No not because he found his family lying dead in their own blood, otherwise he would've had a shocked look on his face. No, not because his mother was waiting for him, with a spoon to smack him with. If that were: his face would be cowering. Actually, his face was heated in redness because the girl he always dream about was inside, buying some bread. No not Rika, though I wish. It was the puppet girl-

"Jeri...?"

I was gonna say that.

"Say hi to your mom for me." Mrs. Matsuki said to the girl who was about to walk away from the counter.

"I will, Mrs. Matsuki. It smells wonderful in here. I wished I lived in a bakery."

"You get used to it."

The goggled boy found himself unable to move. His face held stiff, staring at the brown haired girl who came by him and whispered. "Oh, by the way: Kazu and Kenta are looking for you. They're down by the park."

Takato forced himself out of his blushing trance and turned to the girl who was now outside. "Oh...I forgot. Thanks a lot, Jeri."

After giving the cutest wave, Jeri left the store, leaving Takato lost in heaven.

"Did you find a place for that cardboard box, son?" Takato felt his heart break when his father broke his train to his happy place. "I know it was hard son, but at least you didn't have enough time to get...attached...sob...!"

Takato knew he wasn't really crying, but did he have to embarrass him about the box? _Oh well…better get the day old bread._

-.

-.

**East Shinjuku/ Hattori College- 12:21 PM…**

Outside of the dorm, young Henry Wong sits on a bench, laid on the side of the concrete path that led to the front glass doors. Since Izzy was studying his digivice, he decided to think things through in the fresh, polluted air.

When he became a Tamer, so many questions poured into his mind, which he was eager to know the answers of each of them. And before he met Terriermon, in person, his power was proven to be chaotic when he Digivolved. And for that, Henry got his Digimon to promise not to Digivolve.

So many responsibilities he felt he had to endure, and endure them alone he believed he must. But now, after discovering the true existents of the DigiDestined-

"Henry!"

By shock, Henry bounced off his seat. As he breathed for his nerves to compose themselves, he found Tai waiting for him by the door.

"Izzy's done with your digivice!"

-.

"Prodigious…this model certainly has some interesting features."

"Hmm…it would be nice if it had a built-in radio, or television program."

"You wish, Tentomon."

Tai and Henry returned to computer-wiz's room, expectantly finding their friend glued to the screen. His ditzy girlfriend was nowhere to be found, which can only mean she went shopping with Sora. With a sinister grin, Tai snuck behind his roommate and got closer to his ear.

"IZZY!"

"GAHH!" Trying to ease his heart, Izzy found his roommate behind him, laughing at his immature act. "Tai!"

"Come on, you should had seen your face -snicker-."

"That's still not funny, Tai!"

"Yeah, you're right…wait, no you're not!" and the tall boy laughed away.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon unleashed a tiny amount of electricity, nailing Tai's butt enough to scream.

"OW! Tentomon!"

"You were laughing for it."

As Agumon got up at Tentomon's face and began a battle of angry stares, Henry approached Izzy. "So what did you call me for, Izzy?"

The computer boy handed Henry back his green digivice. "I already downloaded nearly all of the programs from your digivice. I gotta say, I never seen a digivice model so fascinating since the D-3s. The Tamers' version includes a built-in Digimon Analyzer, which I plan on upgrading that marvel into the D-3s."

"Awesome, Izzy…you think it'll work on ours?"

"For now, that's a negative, Tai. Our older models probably won't have the storage to handle any more upgrades, until I can solve that problem."

"Aw…"

"Now then, the D-Arcs also can detect a Digimon breaching into our world, just like a D-3, plus all the data needed for the Digi-Modify ability. I would like to include that number as well, but that kind of program would way too complex for any of our digivices to handle."

Henry raised a brow. "Wait…you said…D-Arc."

"Oh, that's the name I decided to give your digivices. The reason the second branch of DigiDestineds' digivices are called D-3s is because of three main functions: Detect, Discover, Digital- hence their names. I called your model: D-Arcs because of their shape, until I can fully understand their true functions."

"Hmm…makes sense."

"Now thanks to the code of your D-Arcs, I was able to finally program my radar to keep track of you, including our little confused acquaintance. She was last detected in the middle of Shinjuku, two minutes ago."

Henry knitted his brows. _Something tells me that I better get involved…again. _

-.

-.

**Shinjuku Park: 12:36 PM**

In the lush green park, Takato returned to Guilmon's new home with bags of bread and peanut butter.

"Hey Guilmon! Lunch time! I even brought the peanut bu-aaahhh! What did you do to this place!" Once the shed was just a concrete room, now the further wall had a huge hole, with a pile of dirt in the middle.

Awakening, Guilmon revealed himself from the dirt pile, with a tired expression on his face. "Made it bigger… now Guilmon really small."

"I think you mean sleepy, boy." Takato gulped when the half awake Digimon stood up and approached the boy. "No Guilmon! Wait!" but when the dino rested his head, Takato was crushed under his body. "No more peanut butter for you!"

-.

"Way a go, Kenta. You fell headfirst into my trap. SNAP!"

Laying a SkullMeramon over his Meramon, Kenta shuddered at the surprise. He hung his head, preparing to listen to Kazu's bragging over his victory.

"Hey guys." Takato joined up with his friends under the dino statue they always hang around to play with their Digimon cards.

"Come on, dude! Don't cry and look up. I am just that good!" Kazu grinned as he held his winning card in front of Kenta's face.

"You are one humble guy, Kazu." Kazu laughed from Takato's _compliment_.

"You're a…lousy winner!" Kenta whined as he pushed up his glasses.

"Am not! You're just a lousy loser, you hear me, loser? Anyway, you'll never win until you learn how to use modify option cards! That's where real Tamers shine, and I shine, baby!"

A thought clicked within the goggle boy's mind. Modify cards…he remember seeing Rika slashing a card through her Digivice to give Renamon some kind of a gun. He didn't know how she did it, but…

_I get now; modify._

"Hey, Chumely, wake up! It's your turn to lick my feet.";

"Huh...? Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

-.

Another area, deep in the park, a group of black vans parked along the small parking lot, forbidding any room for any cars to park, if there was any. A team of scientists in black leather suits spread around the area where Renamon fought a Goblimon. Half of that playground was destroyed; metal bars, and broken steel everywhere.

As the scientist scanned the territory with small devices, the same blonde man with the lighter he always plays with, calmly walked across the closed area. Through the shades, the man spotted something jabbing the sand. After picking it up, he narrowed his eyes at the Digimon card.

-.

Like always, the three boys spend to waste their Saturday playing with the Digimon cards. And like always, when Takato was about to put the finishing touches on his victory.

"Hey Chumily… I got something for ya!" Flipping his boost chip card for his SkullGreymon card, Takato fell on his face from Kazu's victory. "Ha! And once again, the Digimon Master has kicked your ass. Thank you, come again."

"Thank you so much, Apu." Takato muttered with his mouth to the floor.

The proud Kazu laid his head and arms back on the statue's leg. "Ahh…course my shining victory would be better if we did this on that new halo stadium."

"You mean that new halo field they're building in the game center? They haven't finished it yet." Kenta reminded.

"Yeah, I know. Sucks, huh…? What was that company called… Uh…Kuba Corp…?"

"Kaiba Corp, Kazu." Kenta corrected.

"You mean that company that helps make the Duel Monster card game better with those high-tech gizmos?" Takato asked.

Kazu nodded at his question. "Oh yeah! It's supposed to make the Digimon in the card game come to life, that way, it feels real. That's where this year's card tournament is going to be held. Course…if there was a way to have Duel Monsters vs. Digimon, man Digimon would so kick their asses." Looking up above, the brash Kazu smiled.

(A/N: Sorry for that pointless two-side info, but after reading Seth Turtle's story, I couldn't help it…or is it a pointless spoiler for a future project?)

"You know, I think I'm a natural for that tournament."

"You're delusional, I mean, you're not even in their league, Kazu." Kenta warned.

The visor wearing boy rose his back up. "Am too; Listen up, boy-o, if a girl won it last year, then I can easily wipe the floor against the rest."

Shaking his head, Kenta pushed up his glasses. "That…was not just a girl."

"Yeah, the Digimon Queen, I know. Can you believe it? She even lives around here."

Takato gasped at this news.

"She'll wipe you out two seconds before you even notice, Kazu."

"Don't think so. She just never met match, that's all. Wait and see, Chumily. She'll be begging me for mercy."

The Digimon Queen; not only that name repeated in Takato's head, but so did the dream. He keeps asking himself: Why did he have that dream? Even though that girl showed how much of a psycho she is, maybe if…"I have to find her!"

"You have to do what?" Kazu asked with confusion.

"Where is she? I need her." The goggled boy demanded.

Kazu's eyes rose with bewilderment. "Dude… I can't believe what you just said. Did you say you need a girl…? Man, you're out of the club, Chumily…Hello, Takato…?"

Yep, as you figured, Takato's mind was out there. Course; to Kazu and Kenta, this wasn't the first time. The goggled boy was always drifting his mind into space. But there were a few things that can bring Takato's mind back to reality; and here's one.

"Takato needs a girl? What for? Will I do?"

A slight blush came across his cheeks when he snapped his head to Jeri Katou, who stood outside of the statue's belly.

"Not unless you can beat the Digimon Queen." Kenta said to her. "Now that's a battle I'll pay money to see."

The girl shook her head with a smile. "Boys are so silly. What's so great about fighting?"

"Show's how much you know about being a boy." Kazu said as he lay back. "That's how we keep score at any rate. I've met plenty of girls who enjoy a good fight."

"I'm sure you had…" Jeri was cut out when she heard her friends calling her. "…lots of them." The girl ran up to her friends. "Hey, Mikki, you wanna fight with Kazu, right?" the girls laughed at the sarcastic joke.

"I think we lost that round, guys." Takato muttered. Suddenly, Takato's ears perked up when he heard something interesting in the girls' conversation.

"Hey, did you see all those black vans down the park?"

"Yeah, they must be from the FBI or something."

"Maybe Kenta' socks caused the tress to wilt."

"I HEARD THAT!"

_Black vans, deep in the park? But that's where I hid… _"Uh guys, I gotta motor!" Takato quickly said as he scooped up his cards. "I'll talk to you later. See ya!" with that, Takato ran out of the park.

"Hey, where are you going, Chumily?"

-.

"…Bout time we showed up to this town!"

Back downtown, the teens, TK and Kari waited near a subway entrance, where Davis, Cody, Ken and Yolei exited from. As TK noticed, Davis had a small grumpy face, and it kept increasing when he kept looking at the couple, Ken and Yolei, who were snuggling their nose at each other.

"What's eating you, Davis?" asked TK.

"Nothing… It's just that these two are annoying the hell out of me with their lovey-dovey routines."

TK raised a brow at the boy. However, he decided to stay out of his friend's problem. "Alright, we already decided how to do this. Ken and Yolei will take the north, Kari and I will take the south, and Davis and Cody will take the west. When you find that girl, contact us."

"Aw man, why do you get to go with Kari?"

"Will stop whining and just deal with what TK said?" Yolei spat.

Davis faced her with his famous grin. "I wasn't asking you. When I want to ask you something, I'll let you know, Nerd-tron."

"Dork…!"

"She-Geek…!"

"Goggle-Face…!"

Ken groaned loud to cut them off. "That's getting WAY too old, you know."

The youngest member tugged TK's shirt. "Sorry TK, but I was hoping I can go to Izzy's dorm to find out about those new kids." The twelve year old Cody asked.

As TK was going to answer, Davis cut in. "Go ahead, just go! At least I get kick that girl's ass all by myself."

"Davis!" Too late for Cody, cause Davis ran off the way he was ordered to.

"My god; is he impatient to fight that girl, or is it because he can't be with Kari again?" Yolei scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

Her boyfriend sounded a sigh. "I don't know. Something's been bugging him lately, and he wouldn't talk to me about it."

TK then stepped in. "We'll settle his problem, later. Let's move out, gang."

-.

Outside the West Shinjuku Park, Takato rushed throughout the side of the streets. One the roads, Takato can see a trail of black vans leaving the parking lot of the park. Not only the numbers scared him, but so did those satellites on the roofs.

"Whoa, Jeri and her friends are right. Looks like some kind of a government operation. But I wonder if they're trying to track down criminals or aliens…Aliens like Guilmon!"

-.

Running with extreme energy of a cat and the worries of a mother, Takato burst through the park, running up the stairs of Guilmon's hideout,

"No!"  
Only to find the red dino missing.

"They must have found him! I should've hidden him better!"

-.

"Guilmon!... Guilmon!"

Takato spend the next five minutes around the park, in a nervous wreck, trying to find his Digimon. Those government guys could've gotten him, but Takato preyed to whatever god that Guilmon is hiding somewhere in the park.

_They're probably doing some weird experiments on him or gutting him like a lab frog. _Fatigue has caught up with him, right in his lungs, and Takato stopped for a breathier.

"No…" Hope was lost. It would seem Guilmon was captured. Why did life have to take Guilmon away from him, when he just met him? Why? _He's gone,_

Suddenly, Takato's Digivice went off sounding like an alarm clock. When he lifted out of his shirt, the compass mode was already activated.

"Hey… this means he's nearby!" Takato said with a slight relived smile.

Though the question was: How to work this thing again? "Here…no there…uh…over here...? Man, how does this thing work?" Finally, the arrow pointed directly in a large area of bushes. Three words popped up in his mind. _Bulls eye…baby?_

"Guilmon…? Are you in there?" he called, stepping through the bushes. "Come on out… Guilmon?"

"I win!" The next thing that happened, Guilmon popped up from the green bushes. "Let's play again!"

Takato gave the deepest exhaled breath he ever threw. "You scared me! Guilmon, I thought I would find you floating in a vat under green water like on TV!"

Takato threw his arms around the Rookie, hugging him with all his strength.

"Can I do that?"

"You're crazy, boy. Guilmon, you can't go wandering around by yourself. There's no telling what bad stuff might happen."

"But…there's no bad stuff…you're here, Takatomon.."

Sighing, Takato petted the baby dino. "There must be some way to bring you around. We can't have you dress as a box all the time, and Tai and Sora took back the costumes since you barely fit in them...Dresses…Costumes? Guilmon, I got an idea!"

-.

-.

**Downtown Shinjuku: 1:32 PM**

The district of Tokyo, still as busy as always and as usual the Asian counterpart of New York City. Within the moving crowd of citizens, the dark female Tamer, Rika, trailed down the sidewalk with headphones on and not even caring if she bumped into a pedestrian. Like Takato's Digivice, hers, strapped on to her belt, went off like an alarm clock. She didn't bother to pick it up because she knows what that sound means.

The girl motioned her violet pupils, seeing if she can find a digital field. But like a magnet, the eyes led over to a certain goggle boy and a red dino, walking by from down the road on the other side. She grinned coldly, smelling the scent of opportunity to bring pay back on that boy. Now all she needs is a private location.

-.

"Man this is boring, and me without my Nintendo DS. Where is that crazy brat?"

The grumpy goggled DigiDestined, Daisuke Motomiya, marched over a street bridge. From the boy's bag, which was strapped from his shoulder, DemiVeemon could see his sour mood. Throughout the years the little Digimon had known him, Davis' chance for being with Kari had been down the drain many of times. But usually he doesn't act like this after those. Something was really bothering his human partner, but he just couldn't put his-

As if his eye was in auto-pilot, DemiVeemon spotted something further down the road. "Davis, look over there!"

Doing what he said, Davis leaned on the left side of the bridge, and spotted a girl with a red haired ponytail, running across the busy streets, without even waiting for it to clear.

"There she is! We better follow her before we lose that brat!" Davis said as he exitted the bridge.

"Couldn't you track her down with your D-3?"

"I can't…. Her Digivice can't be picked up, and neither can those other two kids Izzy talked about! Don't worry, pal, we'll get her, and then its payback time!" Right after he made it down the stairs, the young Chosen spotted another person crossing the streets, only it was a red dino, and another was a kid with golden goggles. "Hey…looks like a Digimon! Maybe he's the guy Tai found."

-.

Around when that happened, Takato tried to take a chance and take Guilmon around the city, with no disguise. The boy figured: Since Guilmon is the right size to pass off as a kid; maybe he can say that he's a kid in a costume. And it actually worked; people bought it like Duel Monster cards, even though they aren't as popular here as in most places, and especially in this one town, which shall remain nameless.

Anyways, after proving his theory, Guilmon just ran off for some reason, across the streets. Takato ran inside a garage lot, after Guilmon, who headed to a quieter part of the town close by,

"Man…I need to stop cutting out of gym class…GUILMON! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

When entering the lot, he took a breather. At first, it was a good thing the virus Digimon stopped, but the bad thing is, he only stopped to face Renamon, who waited in a darker shade of a pillar.

"Aw nuts, that can only mean," his voice trailed for a minute when Rika revealed herself from behind a closer pillar. "That girl is here too."

"Can't get anything past you, huh?" she asked, sarcastically. "And I do have a name, but enough small talk. Are you ready to fight this time, or you need any other chump to fight your battles, again?"

"Man what's this all about? Why do we have to fight? Guilmon didn't do anything to her!"

The girl gave a sigh, irritated by the boy's lack of knowledge. "Let me praise it again: This is what Digimon do; they fight. And when they fight they get stronger, and when they get stronger they Digivolve. You two are just our stepping stones for the bigger meat out there."

"She's going to cream him! This isn't even a fair fight! You can't let her attack!"

Like the word passing through his ears, the red dino activated his nerves. "ATTACK!" And began to dash into battle.

"Guilmon! I didn't mean you!"

Renamon taunted the dino as she jumped back on a car. "Bring it on, big boy!"

"PYRO SPHERE!"

Renamon leaped off from the car before the fireball caused it to explode in fire-burst blaze; gasoline involved grantee.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Rika grimed in anger, and not to mention wondered to why the Diamond Storm still had no effect on Guilmon. That attack always destroys all Rookies and some Champion Digimon, yet this Digimon doesn't feel a thing.

"What's going on in here?"

All eyes then turned to a door of light, and through that door of light, came a boy with a rabbit thingy on his head.

"Thank goodness!" Takato sighed in relief when Henry came in.

"You again…? Jeez, Gogglehead, can't you rely on yourself, and not to some clown with a weenie little rabbit?"

"Who you calling a weenie?" the vaccine Digimon shouted irritably at Rika. "Henry, I think that qualifies as rude!"

"Yeah, that seems to be going a lot around here. There's a lot about this I don't understand, though. It's true that on the net Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't fight here. Don't you get it, they came to our world for something they can't get on the net, what is it? And why did we became Tamers when the DigiDestined are available for hire, again?"

Rika rolled her eyes after that. "When you figure it out, Socrates, let me know. Until then, Renamon, you know what I expect."

"As you wish."

As the hopped on cars to cars like a frog on lily-pads, Rika figured that the reason Guilmon didn't get hurt that much from her attacks was because he was a virus. So…

"DIGI MODIFY… EXVEEMON ACTIVATE!"

"Oh shoot, this is bad," Takato muttered, nervously. That card is a vaccine type, meaning viruses are weak against vaccine.

"VEE-LAZER!"

After the X formed on to her chest, she blasted a white beam that rocket toward the virus type.

"GUILMON!"

"FLAME FIST!"

Rika pressed her lips in frustration when fireballs intercepted the beam in a huge blast. "What the hell!"

Behind Takato were two beings that stepped out of the shadows. One was a teen with messy brown hair, silver goggles, brown eyes, a brown jacket with a white fluffy collar, a white t-shirt, blue baggy jeans, and gray sneakers. The other was a large, humanoid blue dragon with fire armor that had large claws on the egg shaped gloves, long sharp toes, and a blade that stood on its snout.

"I can't believe you started the party without me, kid!"

Rika growled, irritably. "Oh you again…? Where's the rock you Goggleheads crawl out of, so I can smash it?

"Kid, all I can say is: stop what you're doing…and…uh…help me out here, Flamedramon."

"Not the voice of reason, are ya, lame-brain?"

"I had my better days."

Rika slapped her forehead. "Well it looks like you're looking for a fight. This Gogglehead was just a warm up, but since you're here- Renamon?"

"Very well…" Wasting no time, the yellow Digimon tread away from Guilmon like yesterday's lunch, and charged for the bigger meat: Flamedramon.

"Boy you sure talk peace into her, Davis!" Flamedramon muttered.

"So sue me! Negotiation ain't my forte. Just kick her ass, Flamedramon!"

Just as the Armor level Digimon was about to suit in battle position, Flamedramon barely blocked both of Renamon's paws. The two fighters were in a lock struggle, using all their might to push each other off.

"Come on, buddy! Show her how much of a rookie that girl is, and I'm not talking about Digimon level!"

Rika's face scowled greatly from that remark from Davis' mouth. Drawing from her belt was a card. "Rookie? I was going to go easy on you, but you had to piss me off! DIGI MODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!"

Flamedramon gulped in his throat when he felt his arms losing the will to fight back. Renamon suddenly gained stronger, and pushed her opponent down to his knees. Then his chin met her coming knee, which made him cough out some spit and digital blood. With a swift movement, Renamon released his arms and gave him a fierce kick to the side of his head that forced him to fly into a car.

"No fair! You have those cards!" Davis whined.

"Well its like they say: If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen, Goggle-Face!"

The fire Digimon rose from the large dent he made at the front of the car, and

wiped the dirt off his face.

"Not bad…not bad, for a newbie. FLAME FIST!"

"DIAMOND STORM!"

The two blasts of shards and flames collided in a smoky blast, which almost reached to Takato and Henry, who ran across the lot to get to Davis.

"You must be one of the DigiDestined." Henry said.

"So you're the new kids, huh? I'm Davis. I'm sure you know Flamedramon over there."

Takato nodded. "Yeah, but don't you think we should try to make a get away?"

"Uh…oh alright, I'll pound her to the ground, later. Flamedramon, finish this off for an exit!"

Rika smiled with coldness. She knew he was gonna make a smokescreen for their escape. _Don't count on it._

"DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!"

Flamedramon leaped up high as his claws focused pyro energy. "FLAME FI-!" But his stomach felt as if something jabbed him with a battering ram. Renamon used her increased speed to quickly catch him with a knee to the gut before he launched the attack. While airborne, Renamon spun her leg around Flamedramon, and smashed it on his spine, which gave him a force to hit the pavement hard.

"Well so much for that plan!" Takato shouted.

The Armor level Digimon struggled back on his feet. With his blood coursing through his veins, and his stomach feeling great pain, Flamedramon screamed in a battle cry as he rushed towards Renamon with his claws ready for the kill.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

Once again, Flamedramon launched like a fiery comet towards Renamon, but this time, Rika was prepared.

"DIGI-MODIFY! SHELLMON ACTIVATE!"

"HYDRO CANNON!" As if she threw a bursting soccer ball like a super strong goalie, Renamon tossed a powerful blast of water upon the flaming Digimon. Flamedramon's Fire Rocket was drenched from the water as it blew the fire Digimon to crash his back on a cement pillar.

Rika smiled at the fight as if she enjoyed it. _Skilled as a fighter, my ass. _

"Rika, this guy is a DigiDestined, and this whole fight is so stupid! Please stop this!" Takato pleaded.

"Oh please. You expect me to listen to a Gogglehead to stop hurting his fellow Goggle-Face's pet dragon?"

"Man, what's your problem, kid?" Davis shouted.

"Simple enough, just trying to be the best. Though, you're proving to be a disappointment, and you're supposed to be a DigiDestined? No doubt, by my observation, that you're the weakest of the group, am I right?"

Davis grimed angrily as he curled his fist at her. "Wanna say that again when my-?"

"Don't bother try to make empty threats. You're about as weak as that pathetic Gogglehead next to you."

Takato suddenly pressed his lips as he felt heat within his throat.

"I mean, he's a sorry excuse for a Tamer, I don't know how he became one in the first place. And his Digimon is not even a challenge."

Takato grinded his teeth like a wild animal. All his instincts led his hand to draw out a card from his pocket and slide it down his D-Arc. As if he felt his anger, Guilmon dashed forth at the battlefield.

"Renamon, finish this off." The Ice Queen simply ordered.

The fox Digimon slowly approached the fire dragon Digimon as sparkling shards

surrounded her. Flamedramon stood up with his back touching the pillar. As much

as he tired, his wet body made it impossible for him to produce flames.

"Flamedramon, get out of there!"

"DIAMOND STO-!"

The fox Digimon felt a cold gush pass by her nose. She quickly turned to her left and found Guilmon coming at her as he leaped his into the air, with orange energy coursing around his arms.

"WING BLADE!"

Slashing away his crossed arms; a flaming bird launched from Guilmon and rammed Renamon. Her body scratched the floor before it exploded on her.

"WHAT…?" her angry eyes directed itself over to Takato, who held his D-Arc in a tight grip and glared back at the female Tamer.

"I tried to ask nicely. I didn't even want to bring it down to this…;but if fighting is the only way for you to stop…then FINE!"

Renamon was able to get up from the rocky ditch after that attack. After all, even if it was an Ultimate, it was still a vaccine attack. Soon, Guilmon held his guard by a wet Flamedramon who stood in his battle pose.

Rika smiled at this event. _So you're finally using your brain, huh Gogglehead? _"Alright Renamon, looks like they're finally gonna fight for real."

"Takato, what are you doing? This is not the way to settle this!" Henry shouted.

"I wish there was another way, but she's not giving us a choice! Guilmon, take her down…but don't destroy her!"

Davis grinned at his new young friend before bringing his face back up to his Digimon. "You heard the man, Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon agreed, but he felt that he needs to get his flames up first. After shaking as much water as he can off of him, Flamedramon focused with all his might to let out his flames, but they still won't come out.

"Argh…damn this water…Flames…COME OUT!" Like a motor bursting in overheat, Flamedramon flared in intense fire. "That's more like it! Bring it, Foxy!"

"Two against one? Oh you shouldn't have," Rika sarcastically said. "Make this quick and sweet, Renamon."

Like fighters in a street fight, the Flamedramon and Guilmon stood their stance at Renamon; waiting for her to make a move. As the fox Digimon focused a white orb between her palms, Guilmon slouched down while Flamedramon flared his flames more.

Though Henry did not like how this was handled, this was not the least of his worries right now. "Uh…where's Terriermon?"

-.

"Boy do I look good." The dog-rabbit muttered as he admired the reflection on a car's tire frame. "Hey…where did everyone go?"

-.

Right as Renamon sprung into the air with shards already forming around her, Flamedramon launched in after her with the flames gathering around his gauntlets, while Guilmon emitted energy in his throat.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

"FLAME FIST!"

"PYRO-SPHERE!"

"Whoa, where's the party?" Terriermon asked as he made himself step in between the fight.

"What… GET BACK!" Flamedramon and Renamon shouted.

"Huh?"

It was too late for the three to call back their attack. Already, the shards and the fire blasts made their way at each other, but in their way was the little beast Digimon: Terriermon.

"Uh oh!"

When the fire was a foot closer to Terriermon, it was as if time slowed down in Henry's eyes. He couldn't respond until the blast nailed each other upon the little Digimon.

"NO!" the Chinese/Japanese Tamer cried as he shoved Davis and Takato out of the way. He then felt warmth on his right arm, and then grabbed that light which was coming from his D-Arc. "No…not again,"

-.

(**Digivolution**)

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

The little bunny rabbit grew to about the size of a football player. His appearance didn't change much; he now wore a green mask that also covered his ears. His arms extended like his legs that worn baggy jeans. Around his waist and left shoulder was a belt containing bullets. In addition, upon his hands were large barrel-guns with five barrel cannons.

"**GARGOMON**!"

-.

Henry now knew that Terriermon is still alive, but he prayed that the unthinkable didn't happen. Too bad now that it did because from the cleared smoke stood a bigger rabbit with guns, standing from where Terriermon once stood.

_He promised me he wouldn't do it. _

"Dude, is that Gargomon? Man, I haven't seen him in a while!" Davis said.

All of Flamedramon's guard was down when he spotted this familiar Digimon; the one he met back in America.

"Gargomon… Is that you? Is Wills here?"

**(Play Night of Fate, from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack)**

Right as his eyes locked on with an instinctual look, Gargomon fired his guns at the dragon Digimon.

"WHOA!" he went as he rolled away from the shots that jabbed through the concrete. "What are you doing?"

"Can't…stop…it…" his body was doing all the work for him, but in ways he didn't want to do. He continued blasting his cannons at everything he sees, namely Guilmon and Flamedramon, who then dashed out of the way to let the shots hit and destroy a car that burst into flames. "Uh…sorry."

-.

"What's wrong with him…why is he going nuts?" Takato asked.

"This is what I was afraid of!" Henry answered without even hearing Takato's question. He was more like mumbling to himself. "He's just not ready for that kind of fire power."

-.

Smoke rose from subway entrances outside the park. But in that park, the couple:

Ken and Yolei spotted the smoke from about a few meters on a bridge.

"Kenny, look!" Yolei pointed out.

"I see! Come on, I bet Davis must of found our girl."

"How can you tell?"

"This is Davis we're talking about."

"Oh…right. Let's go, I'll e-mail the others!"

-

"JANE! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" the trigger happy Digimon cried as he continued to fire at random directions.

Renamon hopped on walls to reach to the ceilings for safety. But from there, she can spot the Champion Digimon creating havoc.

_He's out of control._

-.

**_Gargomon_:**

**Beast man Digimon. His shoots a round of vulcans with his gatling. The **

**accuracy of his barrage is unparalleled. He has the power to break even the **

**ground.**

**_Type_: Vaccine**

**_Stage_: Champion**

**_Attacks_: Gargo Lasers (Gatling Arm), Bunny Pummel (Dum Dum Upper)**

-.

After viewing the stats, Rika motioned her eyes to the gun crazed Digimon. Now Gargomon was laughing like an insane killer. It would seem Terriermon lost all control.

The yellow fox traveled on the pipes above, making her way towards Gargomon. _I have to stop that crazed gun bunny…Before he hurts Rika! _Bouncing off the wall, Reanmon hopped onto Gargomon's shoulders and grabbed him by his neck…if he has one that is.

"Way to go, Renamon! Now's your chance!"

The boys however hid for safety behind a car. They can see from the distant of the fox Digimon trying to hold off the Champion level Digimon, but the gun bunny was still able to shot about and cause chaos. Rika on the other hand was still cheering for Renamon to finish him off and upload his data like she wasn't aware of the danger.

"Man, doesn't she realize what's going on?" Davis asked with irritated confusion.

"Or Gargomon for the matter?"

Henry on the other hand felt so much grief and guilt as he watched his Digimon go on a rampage with his guns. "This is just… so wrong!"

Gargomon whirled around like a spinning top, which threw the fox Digimon off of him. Twirling her body as she flew, Renamon was able to catch herself, but then she quickly leaped back into the ceilings before the fire shots took hit at where she stood. The insane Digimon rapidly blasted the ceilings to catch the running fox, but it was like trying to shoot down a speedy rat. All his fire power caused most of the ceilings to collapse and crumble down on the cars to create a hellish blaze of explosions. Now fire was everywhere, burning the damaged cars and the garage. Though the flames were far enough for the smoke to stay clear of the kids, it was still enough to make the kids feel like they're in Hell, but Henry believed he was the one who created it, not Gargomon.

"Renamon, what are you doing? Fight back, now!"

_I'm sorry, Rika, but right now is no time for games!_

-.

Fear and sadness drew within the little white Digimon. He has already seen such carnage from where he came from, and he does not want to see that here.

_Don't they know they don't have to act like this?_

-.

"Gargomon, calm down!" Flamedramon shouted as he burst through the fire. Lucky thing his Armor form feeds on fire.

Hearing his name, his mind clicked to a new target, Flamedramon. Immediately, the beast man fired away at the Armor Digimon. Flamedramon cartwheeled to the sides, avoiding the lasers; flames formed out from his path. The dragon answered back with some shooting fireballs, but Gargomon parried them away with his barrel guns, like a tennis racket. Using this chance for action, Flamedramon howled as he gathered fire from the flames into his armor. His fire armor lit up like flaming neon.

"I'm sorry to do this, buddy! FIRE ROCKET!"

Flamedramon shot out in flames at the wild Digimon, but the spot he once stood burst out like sand. Gargomon skipped away from the flying Digimon with a little 'whoops' and 'whoas'. With every spot Flamedramon lands or launches, the concrete crushes and rise like it was dirt. But this Fire Rocket seemed more powerful then any that Davis seen before.

"Man, I never have seen Flamedramon go all out like that. He's like he's a Pinball!"

"I guess maybe he used all that fire Gargomon made." Takato answered.

Henry was still zoning out; kicking himself for what Gargomon is doing. "It's like he wasn't Terriermon at all."

"Dude, of course not! He's Gargomon now! It's called: Digivolve, dude!"

"I don't think he meant by that, Davis."

-.

The bouncing and flaming Flamedramon still had trouble trying to hit Gargomon; he kept moving out of the way. This presented a problem, because the dragon's flames were burning out. As Gargomon spotted Flamedramon charging at him one last time, he cackled wickedly as his guns opened up a little to let green light flash out.

"BUNNY PUMMEL!"

Right as the Armor Digimon neared, Gargomon thrust his right arm up, as the green charge shined brighter. As his gun smashed into Flamedramon's jaw, fire exploded like a splash. The flames cleared away to show Gargomon still up in the air, but having his gun still rising upon the dragon's jaw.

(A/N: Think of Ryu and Ken's Rising Dragon. If you seen the movie: Street Fighter Alpha, picture Gargomon doing that move Ken did to that biogenetic fighter. But less powerful.)

While still hovering in the air, Gargomon can see Renamon's shadow approaching him from the ceiling. Gargomon quickly spun around, holding his guns together as both of them lit up from the open sockets. He smashed the guns right on Flamedramon's chest and shoved him hard at the ceilings. When Flamedramon crashed there, the force caused the ceiling to collapse where Renamon now stood, and the two Digimon fell hard to the pavement, buried by the rubble.

"Flamedramon!" Davis cried.

After he landed back on the ground, Gargomon gave a grin that shook like a maniac. He stood there watching the two trying to dig out of the pile. Both Renamon and Flamedramon poked their heads and arms out, but they were too weak to defend themselves from Gargomon, who now aimed his guns at them.

"What's wrong with you, Renamon? How could you not see that?"

His eyes automatically followed the sound of that voice. The fox's Tamer, Rika, howled angry shouts at her Digimon, but these shouts gave memories in his mind.

"_Don't make me laugh. You honestly think that weenie little rabbit will stand a chance against Renamon?"_

Weenie? That word sound like an insult.

"Renamon, come on! That thing is a pansy, just…-gasp- !"

Rika's heart gave a loud pump when the Champion rabbit-dog twisted around to face her. It was like a bear was eying at a prey and if you move, you're dead.

Rika couldn't help but feel so cold the minute Gargomon slowly made his move to her. He approached the girl like a robotic drone, aiming his guns at the little girl. Rika tried and tried to tell herself to stop acting like such a girl, you're a Tamer. _Do not act like a weak coward_, she mentally yelled to herself, but the fear was consuming her as she slowly walked back from the crazy Digimon, but now she was cornered in front of a pillar. This is a similar thing to feel if a psycho thug corners you in an alley and points a gun at you, threatening to kill you if you don't give up the money, or… things to do with rape. Rika always believed that she would never be scared and not act like a helpless girl like you see in television, but now trapped in this predicament, she doesn't care any more.

_Help…somebody…_

"Ruki! NO!" Renamon cried, but the rubble on her was holding her back.

"GARGOMON DON'T DO IT!" Henry cried.

He might not notice it or so, but time moved so slow in Takato's eyes. There in the purple mist, was Gargomon cornering Rika. Not only can he hear his own heartbeat, but also Rikas and her breathing. He saw Guilmon far from the side, just standing there, like he either doesn't know what's going on, or that if he does not know what to do.

He thought back hours ago. When he met her, she tried to kill and upload Guilmon. She seemed like such a heartless witch, with no guilt of who she hurts.

But… he did not understand how he could dream about Rika before he met her. She seemed so strong in that dream, like the monsters fighting beneath her feet did not bother her. But now…she's scared…frightened…almost as if he saw that when he looked into her eyes back in that dream.

Yes, she was so cruel, but nobody deserved this fate, not even Rika. He can't allow this to happen. He won't watch someone get murder in cold blood.

-.

He never wants to see anyone in pain.

-.

"GUILMON!"

Those echoed cries coursed inside Guilmon's winged ears. Without even thinking, Guilmon raced throughout the lot towards Gargomon.

Takato jumped over the car and nervously ran to Rika's rescue. But as he saw Gargomon's weapons charge in green light, he figured that he or Guilmon won't make it. He had to use a card, anything to help Guilmon stop him. Without

looking, Takato pulled out a card from his pocket and slashed it through his Digivice. He prayed to whatever god that it was the right one.

The virus Digimon treaded both his feet and claws on the floor when gust of wind burst from him. He lowered his head as he slashed his claws in a cross.

"V-HEADBUTT!"

Guilmon launched like a cannon ball, and rammed through Gargomon. As both Digimon flew away, Gargomon released the blast from his cannons and accidentally fired a part of a ceiling above Rika. With that done, the two Digimon crashed into a wall, making the area shake a little.

"Dude, and I thought me and Veemon had hard heads."

The part Gargomon blasted started to crumble right above the shocked Rika. Takato slowed down when Guilmon handled Gargomon, but he dashed away when he saw the ceiling about to fall on Rika.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Takato dived forward, and pushed the red head with him, before the ceiling gave in and fell where Rika once stood.

**(Music fades)**

-.

It took a while to get around the park, but Yolei and Ken made it up to the entrance from where the smoke raised.

"Hurry, Ken! It's over this way!" Yolei shouted as she almost slipped from the turn she made before running down the stairs. Davis, when I get over there, you got a lot of explaining to do!

-.

Silence painted the scene. No sound from the fighters or the children where made. Only the noise of flames, dancing on the edge of the lot was heard. Davis and Henry still hid behind the car, trying to gather their nerves from that intense moment. The first thing the blue haired boy saw through the smoke was Guilmon pinning down an exhausted Gargomon. He and Davis ran up to the two to see if they were fine.

Meanwhile, Takato stood from his hands as he coughed out the dust within his mouth. Then some breathing guided his attention over to Rika, who had her shoulders up. Takato felt a little frightened about Rika's expression. Her eyes were full of shock, and her breathing was shaky and loud. It was like she been on the scariest roller coaster ride and it knocked most of her air out.

"DAVIS YOU BAKA!"

Davis paled at that familiar scream. He twisted his body around to brace himself for Yolei who approached him with an angry march.

"Uh…what's up, Yolei? Heh heh…uh…something bugging-?"

But suddenly, Yolei pulled him up closer by his collar and shook him like a ketchup bottle. "I'll tell you what! You're smashing things and starting to attract the cops! We're not supposed to fight! This is a peace mission!"

"It's…not…my fault…she started it!"

Ken caught up with Yolei and gently broke the two up. "Alright, calm down, Yolei. Now's not the time. You two get the Digimon out of that rubble and I'll go check on those two kids."

-.

He only knew her for a few hours, and already he felt used to her coldness and boldness. But she looked so scared; Rika was still breathing loud, but slowly, she relaxed. However, Takato couldn't help himself to get his eyes off of hers. He doesn't know why, but finds them kind of interesting to look. They look exactly like the ones in his dream, but he never saw them up close. They looked like they were made out of purple jewels. It seemed like those eyes can reflect better than any diamond could. Those eyes didn't seem to say what Rika acts. It was like it was crying…no…giving out-

POW!

Before he knew it, his right cheek felt a hard hit that knocked him on the ground. Rika stared at his fallen body as she tightened her left fist. Her breathing now spoke anger at the goggled boy, but her red cheeks were hard to tell what they mean.

"Stupid Gogglehead! Stop…staring at me like that!" with that said, Rika quickly stood up and shoved Ken out of the way for her to run.

As Davis and Yolei dug Renamon and Veemon out of the rubble, the violet haired girl spotted the female Tamer making her get away.

"Hey you stay right there, sister!" she shouted.

Rika slowed down, but not for Yolei. She plucked her fingers in her lips and gave a loud whistle. Like lightening, Renamon emerged from the rubble, quickly grabbed Rika and treaded out of the lot, while almost running into TK and Kari.

"Hey…there they go!" Gatomon shouted as she watched the two dashed away from sight.

"Leave them. We better see if the others are alright." TK said.

Takato held his bruised cheek as he stared at the way Rika escaped. It did not matter to him what the DigiDestiend were arguing about at Davis. All he wanted to know was…Rika.

-.

-.

**Downtown Shinjuku: 3:04 PM **

The rising smoke from the lot weakened. Police cars and firemen wagons surrounded the entrance of the lot, which of course the DigiDestined and Tamers made it out before they came. Rika sat on a rooftop, watching the scene. Her

gatherings didn't feel like they were returning to full strength yet, so she decided to rest. She was so confused about the Gogglehead, though. She was so surprised about him saving her, after how she treated him. No…she couldn't think about that. He's nothing. But…what of Gargomon? A Digimon attacking her never happened. She thought Digimon were more interested in Digimon. That's what they were programmed, right? But…

_Are all Digimon like that when they Digivolve? _

-.

-.

End of part 1

-.

-.

For those of you who remembered the whole story, this is chapter 1 and 2 combined. Well, that's it for this one. I'll fix up the rest, just as soon as my work is finished. Later, cause I have class!


	2. Rabbits, cards, and creampuffs!

--------------------------------**Digimon Tribute **Keep the digital spirit alive----------------------------

-

-

-

**Shinjuku Park: 7:41 PM…**

Like the color of an orange, mixed with the color of a lemon on the bottom, the sun set far behind the mountains that stood miles away in the land of Tokyo. Building, trees, etc. stand tall with the color of the skies coating their shells. But within those trees, kids stay in the park no more, expect for those who are Tamers and DigiDestined.

The battle was long and hard down in a local parking garage, which was now in blazing fury, thanks to the Digimon. It was all because of Rika for starting a meaningless fight, and then Terriermon Digivolving into Gargomon and tearing up the place against his will. Luckily, Guilmon gave him a blow to snap Gargomon out of it.

Anyways, the group was able to escape the garage before the authorities showed up, and now they hid deep in the park, trying to figure out a way to de-Digivolve Gargomon. With many ways tried, they resorted to one crucial task.

"Can I stop this now?"

By having Gargomon stand on his hands…er, guns.

Henry shook his head at his dizzy Digimon. "No, Gargomon. You still haven't de-Digivolved yet. You won't be able to fit through the door, and Susie or any of my family defiantly won't believe you're a toy in this form."

In the past of the DigiDestined, when Digimon waste their energy, or when the battle is over, they de-Digivolve back to their previous state; it has always been that way through Champion, Armor, Ultimate, or Mega; they always go back to their Rookie, In-Training, or Fresh form. Although for some reason, Gatomon always stay in her Champion form. But now, seeing this, it is very confusing to why Gargomon haven't reverted back to normal.

TK paced before the big boned Digimon, with his fingers placed on his chin. "Hmm…it's very strange. How come you haven't de-Digivolved back to Rookie? Usually when our Digimon Digivolve, they immediately go straight back to Rookie after a fight."

"How should I know? It's hard to think when your digital blood is rushing through your head!"

"Really? Neat! Guilmon wanna try!" The virus Digimon flipped up to stand on his clawed paws, but within three seconds, he fell to his side. "Ow! I go boom."

"Not so easy, is it?" Gargomon laughed before turning to the DigiDestined Digimon. "I like to see you guys try this!"

"Forget it, pal. A kitty does not enjoy feeling her own blood inside her head." Gatomon explained.

"I don't have any hands. I'm a worm."

"And my paws are too little." said Patamon.

However, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon gave it a go. Armadillomon didn't hold out for a second, due to his heavy weight, and that he has four legs. Hawkmon tumbled right after, but Veemon held out the longest, walking a few paces toward Gargomon before falling straight on his back.

"Ha! I win!" cried Veemon.

The Tamers and DigiDestined chuckled at their Digimon trying to break Gargomon's record; although, there were two people who didn't join in on the laughter. One was Davis, because after the argument he had with his members, he left to another part of the park, and told his Digimon that he wanted to be alone for a bit. Two was Henry, because he was too much into thought about an obvious reason.

"Say, Henry…uh, how come you didn't want Terriermon to Digivolve?" Takato asked.

"Well you saw the reason why. He loses control when he Digivolve to Champion."

TK came up to the two kids. "Well this kind of thing happened when Kari's brother Digivolved Greymon to SkullGreymon, but by the sound of this, this might of happened before. Care to explain?"

Henry hung his head while turning it away from the blonde. "I rather not say."

"But did you had to remind me about that SkullGreymon thing, TK?" a familiar voice asked, which was none other than Tai, who dug through the bushes.

"Tai…what are you doing here?" asked his sister.

"Henry just bounced off the minute we tracked Rika. I couldn't help but hear that Gargomon went berserker, huh?"

Veemon sighed. "Even a Tyrannomon is more peaceful than he was."

"Hey, it ain't my fault I couldn't help myself!"

Tai studied the large gun-bunny. He looks calm right now, so it couldn't be the same problem as SkullGreymon. Maybe there was evil within him. "Hey, Veemon, did you sense anything funny about Gargomon?"

"Nope…other than he was acting as crazy as a Piedmon, or looney as one of them Looney Tune cartoons, or as wacky as-"

"We get the picture, blue-boy!" shouted Gargomon as he tried to keep his balance strong.

Though their senses weren't as keen as the Tamers' Digimon, the DigiDestined Digimon can sense some drops of evil that may possess another Digimon, if it wasn't completely hidden. These new Digimon are a lot different from the old ones, and based on the info Tai heard about them, he figured that these Digimon are a bit hostile when they can't control their forms.

"I guess he can't control his Champion form. But I'm pretty sure that if he has some time this form, he'll get the hang of it."

Shuddering, Henry looked the other way and walked a few steps away from the gang.

Tai saw this and felt concern for the young boy. But his eyes, averting from that feeling, notice something. "Hey, I see Veemon, but where's his compadre?"

Snorting, Yolei spoke, "He took off in a bad mood after I scolded him for almost getting us in trouble!"

Cody sighed, "He was like that when we arrived to Shinjuku."

Takato rubbed his cheek, raising his brows with worried expressions. "How come he's so mad?"

Kari shrugged. "We're not sure. His new attitude started like this around last year, and when things like this happen, he gets a tantrum."

Lifting her head off of Ken's shoulder, Yolei snapped: "Oh you know he has a huge crush on you, Kari. He's probably still pissed off that he couldn't get to patrol with you…again!"

_I don't know about that, Yolei. _Yes Kari knows about Davis' crush over her, but even she knows that Davis doesn't hold a grudge this long.

"Man, I gotta say, Foxy-mon was something." Veemon said, hiding the fact that he almost got his butt handed to him. "And what is she, a Rookie? Even Guilmon there top any V-Headbutt I mustered; nearly brought the house down, too."

The blonde nodded at Veemon. "I know. She seems pretty powerful for a Rookie, if Palmon had to Digivolve to Ultimate to stand a match against her. Not even our Rookie Digimon can match to that power."

"Well I guess it's because we use modify cards." Takato modestly said as he held a card.

"Boy, I wish we can do that card slash thing, too." Yolei said. .

Tai took a few steps between the gang. "Come on, it's getting late. I'm pretty sure Takato's parents wants him home soon."

"Yeah, I'm in a mood for some pizza! Hooo wee!" Armadillomon howled as he licked his lips.

Soon, both human and Digimon walked through the bushes home. Takato took one last look at Henry. "Hey, you gonna home?"

The blue haired boy had his eyes over at his Digimon. "Not right now. I have to make sure Terriermon de-Digivolves."

"Well…okay, see ya."

From their leave, the Wong boy turned back to his upside-down Digimon. Once again, he felt pain and guilt just from looking at his Champion form. Not only that, it takes him back to their first meeting.

(Flashback)

_The night hangs on the sky like curtains. It shines upon the household of the Wongs, giving off the city background, behind their large window like their home was a fancy restaurant. It was the day Henry and his siblings' father, Janyu Wong, came back from his work trip, and within that day, he brought them gifts like he promised._

_Last was Henry to receive his gift. Opening the package, his face showed satisfaction when his eyes laid upon a small box, containing what the box said to be a Digimon World 4 for the CD-Rom. (A/N: Well since that Digimon might not come out with anymore games, I can pretend that there are more.)_

"_Wow, Digimon World 4! Thanks a lot dad!"_

-

_Within his small room, Henry still had excitement written all over his face. The young boy collected three of the Digimon games for the Playstation, but now he has a new one for the CD-Rom, and he slid the CD in his computer._

_On screen first showed all the legal stuff, then went down to the fun parts, with the opening movie, which, as usual, was fantastic._

_Anyways, the title screen came on, with all its fancy galore, and after pressing start, Henry starts off with a character, that he gets to change the name, and then he gotten to the part where he can choose a Digimon. There was Wizardmon, Devimon, Endigomon, and of course, Terriermon himself._

"_Let's see…who to choose…? Wizardmon..? Nah, I'm not in to that magic stuff. Um, Endigomon…? Hmm…anyone can win with a big strong guy. Hmm…Terriermon…someone small…yeah, it's more challenging that way. Short and small like me,"_

_As soon as he selected Terriermon, the little dog/rabbit did a little victory dance that amused the boy. "He even dances like me, too." _

(End Flashback)

"Yo, Henroid!"

His flashback broke from his thoughts. He found the sky slowly about to darken, soon. Then, he felt a light weight jump on his shoulders, which was little Terriermon.

"All done. Can we eat now, Henroid?"

The lone boy nodded with a frown. "Yeah…"

-

-

**Nonaka residence: 8:19 PM**

"Unbelievable! Just what the hell is up with the world today?"

Night drawled upon the land, and around a Japanese style mansion. Yes, a mansion, but it's not as big as the ones you may find in, like Connecticut, or Beverly Hills. No sir, it was about the size of a block in a half, and only one

stories. However, in the middle of this Asian house, lied a small yard, decorated like a Japanese field, with a small pond and a tiny bridge that crossed over the pond.

Anywho, inside one of the rooms, near that yard, an angry Rika looked over her Digimon cards like fortune teller would looks over tarot cards. Placing on the small table was a card of Flamedramon. Below it were two cards of Terriermon and Gargomon.

"That Goggle-Face I can understand, since he is a DigiDestined; a weak one, but still. But Brainaic? How did he Digivolved his weenie rabbit with that 'make peace, not love' attitude?" Rika felt like life was not playing fair over her heard work. It's like a hard working student being livid because the stupidest kid in class got a high grade on the final exam without even studying. Her eyes glanced at a mysterious figure that stood all mystifying outside in the yard.

"Make no mistake, Renamon; you will Digivolve. I will not be bested by wanna-be Tamers, like Brainiac, or especially to any Goggleheads!"

-

-

**Odaiba: 10:38 AM...**

Once again, morning has arisen, like it has for centuries. Today was Sunday, the day when some folks go to church, the day when most stores close early or do not open at all, the day when Daisuke Motimiya spends most of his time just playing soccer on the empty field in front of his school. Actually, right now he's just waiting for the others to show up so that they can keep an eye on Rika Nonaka.

"Hey Davis!"

The goggle boy smiled when he saw none other than Hikari Kamiya running down the stairs. "Hey, Kari."

"Hey, yourself. The others haven't showed up?"

"Not yet. I'm the first one here."

"There's a shocker."

"What? Just cause I'm always late?" he decided to ignore her giggling as he kicked around the soccer ball.

"Um…Davis…is there something bothering you lately?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well… look, I think I have a hunch of why you always were so grouchy…more than usual. But I want to make sure first. So Davis, can you please-?"

Just then, a distant call from Takeru Takashi was heard as the blonde boy came running up to the two.

"Hey guys. Is everyone here?"

"Just us, TP."

TK decided to ignore that, again. "Okay, we all agreed to not bring our Digimon, considering that Rika might start a fight if she sees them."

"So what's the rest of the plan, co-leader?"

Co-leader? TK and Kari mentally cleared their ears after that one. Did they just hear Davis say that?

"What? TY does all the planning, while I do all the prep talk. Sides, thinking hurts my head."

"Do tell…" the two muttered.

"Anywise, Izzy told us that the problem with tracking the D-Arcs is that it only works in a short range, so we still have to keep hunting for her."

"Yo, but Izzy tracked her down with his laptop all the way to the other side of Shinjuku."

"Well, Davis, that's because his laptop was logged onto the net; our Digivices are not." TK said, with Kari continuing. "So we still have to keep searching for her, and this time, _no fighting_."

Davis knew that shot was aimed for him. "Whoa, it wasn't my fault. I was just trying to save Takato."

The blonde sighed. "Okay, I think we should start by pairing in the same groups like yesterday."

Davis shrugged while he put his hands on his head. "Alright, but-"

"HEY GUYS!"

Snapping their heads, they spotted Cody running up, with the couple Ken and Yolei behind, hand to hand.

"Why do you get to go with Kari?" Davis quickly shouted.

Both Kari and TK turned back to Davis with arched eyebrows. It's not that they never heard this from Davis before, it's just the way he said it.

"Once again, Ol' Davis is crying cause he just can't be with his fair Kari." Yolei said with a satisfied look. "Grow up, kid."

"Hey, I'm not a kid, nerdster!"

Cody came between before their usual routine started. "Alright, I would like to live without this for one day, at least."

The two twist their faces from each other with angry frowns. "Fine!"

"At least they didn't go in their usual name-calling arguments." Said Poromon.

"…Otherwise I'd wish I had some earplugs…if I have ears, that is." Wormmon said from Ken's arm.

"What the…?" Davis bends his head down at the two Digimon. "No fair! How come they get to bring their Digimon?"

Ken cleared his throat. "Oh we're going to Izzy's dorm. He said that he just wanted to try something out with the code he downloaded from the Tamers' D-Arcs; which means we're his volunteers."

"That would be Ginny-pigs, Ken ol bud."

The blue haired boy sweatdropped. "Right…thanks, Davis."

A loud throat noise was made from a hyper Yolei who clenched her fist near her neck. "Alright, let's get a move on and teach that girl a thing or two on manners!" with that, the girl did one of those anime victory poses with a peace fingers.

"What do you mean 'let's'? You and Ken aren't gonna help." Davis remined

"I think she's excited about her lunch date with Ken." Poromon explained.

Motimiya then rolled his eyes. "Typical."

-

-

**West Shinjuku: 11:01 AM **

A day of Sunday…yeah I wrote about it already, but I was trying to open a paragraph rather than just simply getting to the point. Anyway, we find our brash Tamer…I mean soon to be Tamer, Kazu Shiota exiting a local card shop store with his best friend and sidekick, Kenta Kitagawa.

"Hey guys!" but then a sweaty Takato Matsuki ran up to the two. He stood before them, laying his palms on his knees to catch his breath.

"Where've you been, Chumily? We told you when we were gonna be at the store."

"Sorry…my mom…-pant-…made me do…extra chores since I came…-pant-…home late."

Kenta leaned past Kazu. "What for? Why were you late?"

"Uh…"

"Ah who cares? Besides, you just missed the glorious opportunity to see what good cards I got, goggle-boy. By the way, what's with the goggles anyway?"

Takato then grinned. He might as well tell them; after all, they're not going to believe him. "Heh…it's just…I'm a Digimon Tamer!"

Kazu rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Digimon Tamer…Whatever, weirdo. Let's go, Kenta. We gotta Digi-tain our chores!"

"But I don't have any chores."

Kazu ran as he dragged Kenta by his shirt. "You do now! Be smelling ya, Chumily!" but just then, Kazu stopped and u-turned back to Takato. "Oh I almost forgot; Kenta didn't want this and neither do I, so you can have it."

Without Takato's say-so, Kazu placed a card in his hand and then ran off, with Kenta on tow. Takato blankly looked at the new card.

"Training grips? But this is just a training card…oh jeez, thanks a lot, Kazu." He muttered with sarcasm.

-

-

**Shinjuku College: 11:03 AM… **

The lively campus of Shinjuku College: unknown to its real name, but who cares? We find one of the legendary DigiDestined, the pre-adult heartthrob of rock, Yamato Ishida, just casually walking along the sidewalk that crosses the green grass, just after a meal of brunch.

"Oh, salutations, Matt." said Koushiro Izumi whom just came by the blonde with his pineapple laptop under his arm.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?"

"Just heading out to the gate to wait for the younger DigiDestineds."

"Why are they coming over?"

"Well I thought I e-mailed you about the new kids Tai brought over whose new digital talents are identical to our young murderous rogue?"

"Yeah, I read. What, let me guess: You're curious about their Digivices, huh?"

"In an atomic way…yes."

Rolling his eyes, Matt shook his head. "Little? I know what atomic means, and knowing you, you want all the facts about these Tamers."

The red head bit his lips. "Well if you put it that way…anyway, I better get a move on, unless you want to observe some experimentation on Digivice upgrades?"

"Nah, I already have my own test to study...World Civ."

"Well alright, see ya." Izzy said as he ran off.

Yep, that was Koushiro Izumi for you. No matter how much he grows old, he's still the computer, curious cat that came with the DigiDestined eight years ago to the Digital World. The boy practically glued himself to his computers, always wants all the facts; he just never appreciates the finer things in life. At least with Mimi around him, he can at least lighten up away from computers and experimentations; though there are times when Yamato wonders what Mimi sees in that boy.

"Oh well," he shrugs just like all the time he thinks that. And so he continues to head for his dorm.

"OOF!!!" When he accidentally bumps into something that felt like someone ran into him.

"Ow…watch where you're going, buddy." He mutters on the floor.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry." The bumper said, who sound like a female.

Matt stood up, dusting the dirt off his black jeans. His eyes got a look of the person; it was defiantly female. She had brown eyes, and brown-red hair that hung almost past her neck, but it was curly. She wore a long-sleeved gray shirt

that showed a maroon colored shirt beneath it. The color of her pants was a dark color of brown that had a black leather belt. He didn't get her shoes, but she wore black slipper shoes with a bit a heal.

"Uh that's okay. Here let me get that." The blonde helped pick up her papers and books. Looking up to the girl after he picked up her stuff, she smiled. But then, her brown eyes blinked at Matt before she leaned her head an inch closer, like she was trying to get a better look at the blonde. Shock crept in her eyes as she backed away with a blush. Matt wondered about the girl's behavior now. Maybe she just found out that she happened to bump into a popular rock star of all of Tokyo. Yeah he gets that sometimes; maybe one autograph will do.

"Oh…it's you." she spoke with an icy tone in her voice. Her facial expression changed into a angry frown, though there was still a fainted blush in her cheeks, but it seemed that she was trying to fight it. "I hope I broke any part of your body."

"WHAT? Is there something wrong with you?"

The rude girl closed her eyes with a smirk. "So you don't recognize me, do ya?"

"Uh…we met before?"

"Oh come on, can't you even recognize my face…?"the girl watched Matt's face go into confused mode. "…okay look at it. What friend of yours does my face remind you of?"

Matt doesn't like where this is going, but he decide to give it a go. He stared down to her irritated face, studying any part to click his memory. There was something about her eyes and brows; it almost looks identical to one of the DigiDestined when he gets mad…maybe…Davis…

Matt felt his body cold and stiff. It was like he met something from the dead. He breathed hard, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

After plugging her ears with cotton, the girl held her hair up to make it look identical to 's, and she gave a seductive look.

"Oh Matty-chan!"

-

-

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

-

-

Inside a moving subway train that is in the underground tunnels, Yolei raised her head from Ken's shoulders when she heard a scream.

"Did…you hear something just now, Kenny?"

"No,"

-

-

Matt was breathing so hard, like he experienced a near death, and this is coming from a person who risked his life to help fight monsters. The entire student body stared at the boy, rubbing their ears from that scream. All the car alarms

from a ten block distant now were shut off. Yes, the girl he screamed at happens to be Davis' old sister, Jun Motimiya, Matt's former crazy stalker.

After uncovering her ears with her hands, she pulled out the cotton swabs.

"Uh…hey…Jun. What a pleasure…to see-"

"Stuff it, rock-boy! I know you didn't like me before, compare to that red-head girl."

Matt wildered back from this unexpected surprise. "Uh…actually me and Sora broke up long ago."

"Hmm…smart of her. At least she didn't waste her time much longer to be with a blonde jerk."

Suddenly, his ice blue eyes felt raging fire. "WHAT? Man, what the hell is up with you, Jun? It's not my fault I didn't have any interest over you!"

Her eyes gave a 'boy-are-you-stupid' look as her lips smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, Mr. rock-star; people just change. Excuse me!" with that, Jun walk by him, pushing Matt on the grass.

"Sheesh…from annoying girl to bicthzilla!"

"Prodigious; and thirty minutes before my favorite show, too."

The famous word from the college computer geek was aimed for the younger DigiDestined who exited out of the subway entrance, at the foot of the campus.

"I see you brought Poromon and Wormmon with you, guys."

The couples looked down at their little Digimon who where in their arms. Ken spoke first. "Well we're not helping with the search, so why not."

TK nodded. "Yeah, at least Patamon can give my mom some company. So Izzy, what is it you want with Ken and Yolei anywise?"

"Well, they agreed to try out a program I got from one of the Tamers D-Arcs, though I only needed one volunteer. If this works, you would be able to use a Digimon Analyzer from your Digivices, just like they do."

"Dude, that's sweet! At least with that-ACK!!" course young Daisuke would talk clear if Matt wouldn't do a choke hold on his neck.

"Hey, bro. What's with choking Davis there?"

"Nothing, much, TK. I just need a word with him for a sec." he muttered as he dragged the goggle boy back in the campus.

The others watched the blonde drag the boy with confused looks. Davis rapidly waved his hands at them, signaling them to help him.

"Uh…so anywise, my theory would need lots of focus on…"

"WHAT PART OF THIS YOU DID NOT UNDERSTAND??!!" Davis' faint voice shouted.

-

From a distance away from the others, Matt tossed Davis at the greens of the campus. The goggled teen massaged his neck while glaring at his attacker.

"Man, what's your problem, Matt? Is this about that time I spilled soda on your math homework?"

"Sorry, and no, but I need to ask you something." Davis impatiently waited for the blonde's response "What the hell is up with your sister?"

"You mean Jun? Oh, you must have met up with her here, huh?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell me she goes to this school?"

"Why? I thought you wouldn't care what she does."

"Yeah; until she snapped at me! Since when did she become a ragging bitch?"

"I don't know why. I think it started after she broke up with her last boyfriend."

Matt blinked at this. "Huh? You mean she finally went out with Joe's brother?"

"Naw, it was some other guy, I forgot his name, but I didn't like the punk. I think he had something to do with Jun turning into a boy hating chick."

This was really strange for Yamato. Four years ago, he met Jun Motimiya when she wanted him to sign her shirt. After when she blackmailed Matt in order for him to date her, Jun has been a pain in his back; constantly following him, especially when he went on a camping trip, miles away from home. Surprisingly, after when she found out that Matt was going out with Sora, she backed off and moved on by chasing Joe's brother, Jim. Obviously, that didn't work out, and Jun must have finally found someone, or so she thought. Life sure is strange, having to turn a boy-crazed girl like Jun into a male-mating girl.

_Oh why should I worry? It's her problem, not mine_. "Uh, never mind; just wondering. Sorry for dragging you from your work, buddy."

"Eh, no problem, I wasn't gonna help search for that crazed kid anywise. I thought I should stick around here."

"Uh…why do you want to stay here? You hate school."

"Well…there's something just I have to do, okay? Catch ya later, dude." With that, Davis ran off.

_Something you have to do, huh? Heh, yeah, whatever. I know what you're planning. _The young college student stared off into the blue skies. It's amazing how much things change to forms unexpected for the human eye. Jun's strange attitude, Davis' mysterious ambitions… _Life defiantly is strange._

-

-

**West Shinjuku: 11:13 AM…**

From here in the busy streets of ol West Shinjuku, we find our young goggled hero, Takato, mindlessly walking to the park to visit his bread snarfing doofus of a Digimon, Guilmon. But at this point, he may get some other company, because walking up to his way came a thoughtful Henry and his big-mouthed, sonaofa-

"Hey!"

Sorry, Terriermon.

"Hey, Henry." Takato waved.

"Oh hey, Takato. Heading up to Guilmon's place?"

"Yeah…hey you feeling any better?"

Thought that was aimed for Henry, but the lovable rabbit/dog took that for him.

"Momentai! There's nothing that can keep me down. Henroid here, that's a different story."

"Terriermon!" warned the half Chinese child.

Without any permission or question, the blue haired boy walked with Takato over to the park. But right now, Henry Wong still felt disturbed as they trailed through the streets, and that is what Takato is noticing at this very second.

"Maybe we should…ask the DigiDestined about this?"

Henry shook his head. "No, that's okay; I just wanna relax for a bit, then maybe we'll head over there."

"Well, I wanted to continue my game, but noooo… Henry here had to ruin it. I was this close of beating the last boss."

"Terriermon, you beat Sonic Heroes like about ten times already."

"Yes, but not eleven times, thanks to you."

-

Down across the edge of the park, TK, Cody, Kari, and even Ken met up to plan how to begin the search. Ken decided to join in, since Izzy really wanted only one volunteer.

"I thought Davis was supposed to help us out?"

"Me too, Ken, but it looks like he had other plans." Said Cody.

TK groaned. "This is just wonderful. Well, at least Ken joined in, but I'm worried that when Rika sees Wormmon, she'll talk with her fists again."

"Take it from me; I don't think she'll bother me. She seems to be one of those warrior types that only want to fight the strongest."

"What does that mean?" Wormmon snapped. "You said this Renamon was a data type; I could take her!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Wormmon, but I apologize."

TK made a stand. "Okay, Izzy said that Rika wondered somewhere around the west side of the city, so we'll split into four ways, then. Ken will take the east, I'll take the north, Cody will take the west, and Kari will take the south. Got it?"

-

"Hey Henry, check this card Kazu gave me."

"Who's Kazu?"

"A friend of mine; He gave me this training card." Takato showed the boy the card that had a picture of a steel stretch coat.

"Oh well that's nice of him." He sarcastically muttered. Suddenly, he felt a vibration on his right shoulder. "Uh…Terriermon?"

"There's a Digimon nearby, Henry, and its gaining closer."

"What? Oh no!"

Takato blinked, noticing something he never witnessed. "I didn't know Digimon can sense other Digimon. They never mentioned that in the net or the card game."

"There're a lot of stuff the cards don't mention, now lets get out of here!"

Takato grabbed Henry's shoulder before he ran off. "But…shouldn't we go deal with it? After all, we are Tamers."

Henry pressed his lips. Though he would rather not get involved, but…"Look, lets just run for it, maybe to somewhere with less people."

"Henry, quit your yapping, cause here comes the digital field!" Terriermon shouted as he pointed at the incoming fog.

**(Play Night of Fate from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack.)**

Takato gazed at the large fog bank. "You mean that fog? But, it's just-"

"Never mind!" Henry pulled Takato with him as they ran from the fog.

"Uh…what's so dangerous about a puff of clouds?"

"That's a digital field. When Digimon enters to our world, they come out through fog like that one behind us."

"Really…? Boy, the cards leave out a lot. But…shouldn't we-?"

"Just keep running!"

The duo ran though the sidewalk, avoiding any part of town that had any citizens for this Digimon to wreck havoc. Takato was confused to why Henry refused to fight this beast. It was either because he wanted to find a suitable battlefield, or what happened yesterday still had him so tensed. Soon, the Tamers approached a street bridge. (A/N: Boy could New York use one of those.)

"Let's split up; hopefully that field will leave us alone if we do."

"Is that a good thing for the city, Henry? I still say we should-"

"Takato, not now!"

The goggled boy ran up to the bridge. "Fine, I'll meet you with Guilmon!" As he tread thought the bridge, he peaked over his shoulder to find "Oh no, it's after Henry!" but then he crashed into something that caused him to fall on that

thing. "Ow…what…?"

"Hey why the rush?"

Takato stood up from what he observed to be a male teen with blue hair that reached his neck. He has dark purple eyes, a gray long sleeved shirt with a collar that had a blue button. The shirt covered a white t-shirt. The color of his jeans was a dark color of gray, and he also wore black sneakers. Strapped in on his shoulders was a dark green bookbag.

"Sorry, I…hey I remember you! Uh…Ken, was it?"

"Yes, that's me. What seems to be the problem, Takato?" he asked as he dusted his clothes.

"There's a digital field that's chasing Henry. I gotta get Guilmon quick!"

"A digital field?" Ken's memory drew back to when Izzy talked about Digimon somehow popping around the city in fog banks. Maybe that was a digital field. "Where did Henry go?"

"Uh…I think he ran toward that construction site where I found Guilmon."

"Alright, you get your Digimon, I'll help Henry."

-

Yes, as young Takato said, Henry did made his way in the construction site to where he found Guilmon. Luckily, no one was around, so Henry stopped for a breather.

"Boy, its times like these that makes me glad to be small." Joked Terriermon.

Right as the boy glared at his Digimon, a fog slowly coated the entire area. "Oh great, it caught up…why is this thing after us?"

"I don't know, but something feels familiar about this one."

_**BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

"Hey, that wasn't even a joke."

The young Tamer twisted in every direction as that laugh tensed his veins. "I think that laugh sounded more like it was laughing at us."

"At us?" the angry Rookie hopped off of his Tamer and balled up his little paws to punch the air like a boxer. "Alright, come on out so I can bust you up! Nobody laughs at Terriermon!"

"_**Okay!"**_

A figure took form from atop a ramp. The size of this creature was about the height of a truck. Its fur was brown, and it looked more like a cross between a rabbit and a gorilla. It has floppy ears like a dog, and large lips. On its head, it wore a strange skull with swirly eyes.

Henry's eyes widened at this familiar creature. "No…Endigomon?"

(A/N: HA! You thought I would bring in Gorillamon, huh? Well this is my fic, and it is an AU Tamers story, so HAHA to you!)

Anywise, how could Henry have known about Endigomon like he met him in person? Well it wasn't from the movie since in this version, the DigiDestined live in their timeline. It all took place in the flashback.

(Song fades volume)

(Flashback)

"_Nice work, Terriermon. We just need a few more data for you to Digivolve."_

_The young gamer controlled his level 7 Digimon around a desert level. The object for Terriermon to require the ability to Digivolve was to reach level 8, which means destroy any Digimon and require their data. _

_Suddenly, another Digimon popped out from behind some rocks. This time, it was the giant rabbit known as Endigomon. _

"_HOWLING CRUSHER!!!"_

_The piercing howl blown Terriermon to about 23 percent of his energy. Henry growled under his breath when his Digimon peeled himself off a rock._

"_That Digimon is a Champion level. We better power up for this one." This game however comes with a device that lets you slash Digimon cards to modify your Digimon with different abilities and advancements. "Alright, Terriermon, let's show him what you're made of. Digi-modify, speed, activate!"_

_The little dog Digimon dashed at his enemy, and ran in circles around Endigomon. _

"_Now give him some payback! Digi-Modify, power activate!"_

"_BUNNY BLAST!!" a green blast from Terriermon's mouth blew the large Champion off his feet, shaking the floor as Endigomon fell._

"_Yeah, that's the way!"_

_With work of the cards, Terriermon's strength was about around Endigomon's. But that assault only brought the large beast's anger to about ten times fold, and now the raging Digimon was now capable of crushing the little Digimon flat._

(End Flashback, and turn back volume up.)

"Hey there, big mouth. How's it hanging?" words from the little Digimon only brought the creature's rage up to a over-the-top level.

"ROOOAAAA!!! Endigomon will crush you!" he screamed as he pounded his chest.

"Jeez! Crush you…I crush you. Is that all you giant idiots can come back with? So cliché."

Henry gulped when he saw Endigomon snap his furious face at Terriermon. "You're the big mouth, Terriermon. You're only making him angry."

"So? He's gonna get his ass whupped by yours truly; right?"

That is what Henry was afraid to hear.

(End song.)

-

-

**Izzy's dorm: 11:34 AM… **

"So…uh…what is this suppose to do again?"

Izzy groaned, feeling like he explained it to Davis a thousand times. "It's simple: Using the program I downloaded from the Tamers' D-Arcs, I can upload the Digimon Analyzer program to our Digivices, thus using the same capability as the D-Arcs."

"Uh…"

Yolei slapped Davis on the back of the head. "He means that we can use the Digimon Analyzers from our Digivices just like the Tamers!"

"Oh…they can do that?"

Yolei held her need to strangle her friend. "Weren't you supposed to help search for Rika?"

"Well…yeah, but it's not fun without Veemon."

"That was the point; if we brought our Digimon, that girl would start a Royal Rumble."

"Yeah, but you brought Poromon; that's not fair."

Mimi gave a loud throat noise. "Hello? Koushy is trying to work here!"

Davis/Yolei: Koushy?

Obviously to Davis and Yolei that Koushy is Izzy's pet name for Mimi. Izzy ignored his blush as he unplugged Yolei's D-3 from his computer.

"Alright, it's done, Yolei."

"Okay, let's give it a try. Do your new magic, D-3!" She said as she grabbed her Digivice. She pointed the D-3 at Tentomon, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. "Uh…"

"Poromon's eyes are the scanners." Izzy corrected.

"Oh. You heard him, Poromon," Yolei said to her Digimon. The little bird glared at the insect Digimon. His eyes surged with glowing computer lines, and then a halo of Tentomon appeared above the screen. "Hey, it worked. Perfecto!"

"Prodigious! The experiment is now a complete success!"

His strawberry haired girlfriend gave him a tight squeeze that gave his face one of the shades of red.

"Oh, that's my little computer geek!"

Suddenly, Izzy's computer sounded an alarm, which switched the monitor to show a map of the city.

"Hey, don't tell me your computer is jealous." Snorted Mimi with a grin.

"Very funny. Actually, it spotted another digital field." The computer typed in some commands to zoom in on the location. "It's downtown in the construction sites, just east from here. Henry's signal is already there, and Ken is approaching at his location."

At least Davis could understand that. He gripped into his D-3 and grinned. "Well then let's go kick some Digimon butt!"

"And just how…?" Yolei asked with her hands on her hips. "You don't have Veemon with you."

"Oh yeah,"

Yolei quickly scooped up Poromon and rushed out the door. "I'll get over there and help out. See ya later!"

Davis groaned in frustration. He maybe Digimon-less, but that doesn't mean he's not gonna sit around and watch Izzy and Mimi go all mushy.

-

"Sir, we have a trace of a bio-emergence, but it just diverted over to the same area where we traced that last breach two days ago."

"Keep a lock on this one. Talley, you call in a search team to stand by in case we need them."

"Yes sir."

-

-

**Construction site: 11:32 AM…**

"Hey, can't ya take a joke?" Terriermon asked as he leaped over Endigomon's stretched arms.

Henry traveled an upper ramp above the battle to keep track of his Digimon. His forehead was soaked from his sweat from trying think of a way to stop this fight. As his book state: fighting is always wrong, no matter what the reason.

"Terriermon! Get out of there!"

"I don't think ugly is giving me a choice!"

Terriermon answered back with his Bunny Blasts, but the shot was deflected from Endigomon's rough skin. Then, the Champion Digimon stretched his torso to reveal a number of cannons from his stomach.

"WENDI CRUSHER!!!"

If you remember the movie, Endigomon is now shooting multiple lasers from his stomach. The little Rookie ran for his as the lasers followed while blasting holes upon the concrete.

"Henry, make with saving private Terriermon here!" he screamed as he ran from the gaining lasers. Henry grabbed a card that would increase Terriermon's speed, but then-

"SPIKING STRIKE!!!" a large humanoid insect tackled the large beast with his bladed arm.

"Wha…a Stingmon?" Henry said, eying at the savior.

"Henry!"

From that voice, Henry twisted his to Ken who approached him from behind. "Wha…Ken!"

The teen stopped, placing his hands on his knees for a breathier. "Hey…Takato warned me about…-pant-…came as soon as I…-pant-…ran…six…blocks…"

"Uh…I got a bottle of Gatorade if you need it."

-

Terriermon smiled at the tall insect, Stingmon, whose struggling in a grip lock against Endigomon.

"Hey, nice timing, bug-boy, and I'm sorry for cheating in hide-in-go-seek by peaking where you hid."

"What? You…cheated?"

"HOWLING CRUSHER!!" But then, the howling blasted thrown Stingmon over to a pile of steel bars.

"Ouch, that must of hurt." Muttered Terriermon.

Endigomon stomped forward at the bug Digimon, raising his fist for the kill. "Bug man ruined revenge on little rabbit. Endigomon will crush you!"

"Do you muscle guys always have to say that?" Stingmon asked.

"That's what I asked!" said the rabbit.

Stingmon rolled away from Endigomon's fist before it crushed the steel where Stingmon once laid. Hovering back up, Stingmon then launched forward with another Spiking Strike that Endigomon caught. This time, Stingmon kneed dropped the beast in the gut rather than aiming at where the sun doesn't shine; that's the coward's way out. Now released from his grip, Stingmon swung his blade in arcs which the large Champion backed away from and then wrapped Stingmon with his extended arm.

"Me squash you like a bug!"

"Uh…I am a bug!"

"Ooo…much easy then!"

Right as Endigomon extend back his right fist, Stingmon struggled with all his might to break free, but he braced himself for the pain.

"Let go of him!" suddenly, Guilmon flew from nowhere and snapped his jaws on Endigomon's wrist.

"You let go of Endigomon, puny lizard!" the giant beast swung his arm, trying to catapult Guilmon off, but his grip was strong as a bear trap.

Soon, Guilmon';s Tamer joined up with Henry and Ken. "After this…I'm gonna need a good thirst quencher. Henry, is that the Digimon that's been chasing you?"

"Yes…and it seems he came back to take revenge on Terriermon."

"Revenge?" Ken repeated. "You seen this Digimon before?"

Henry kept quite as he sweated to keep it from himself and watching Guilmon and Stingmon getting pounded by the raging beast as Endigomon threw a hard punch on the bug's face.

"We need Terriermon to Digivolve, Henry! What are you waiting for?"

Henry just stared at the fight with a disturbed look on his face without response. If Terriermon wasn't busy, he would mutter that another flashback would start.

(Flashback)

"Watch out, Terriermon! He's aggressive now!"

The battle grew in its difficulty. Endigomon was now as furious as a bull, and continuously charged at the little Digimon with maximum fury. Henry already used a stamina card to recharge Terriermon's energy, but right now he needs a way to stop Endigomon's rampage. He could use a card to trap Endigomon like with webs or a vine attack, but now looking at a new card in his hand, perhaps he can fight fire with fire.

"Get ready, Terriermon! It's time to turn up the gas! Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!"

-

(**Digivolution**)

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**GARGOMON**!!"

-

The tides had turned, now. With a slash of a card, Terriermon evolved to his Champion level, Gargomon. Using his new abilities, Gargomon fired his Vulcan cannons with trigger happy laughs. The bullets stung through Endigomon's skin so bad, it drove the beast away.

"Yeah, way to go, Gargomon!"

With that all done, Henry would now continue through the level…if Gargomon would stop shooting like a maniac. The boy's eyes rose as he watched hid Digimon constantly blast everything, and every living thing in site.

"Gargomon, what are you doing? You already did your job."

All the innocent Digimon in the level ran in fear from the psycho Digimon; Most of them didn't escaped alive. The young Wong frantically pressed buttons to try to stop him, but nothing was working.

Even though it was just a game, Henry couldn&'t help feel guilty for all those deaths caused by Gargomon at this minute. Their cries of pain…it felt so real…Gargomon's mask of insanity…it was so real.

"Stop…no…you're just like the rest of them,"

(End flashback)

"Hello…earth to Henry?"

The child woke from his thoughts and opened back to the battle, with Endigomon giving a head lock to Stingmon, and grabbed Guilmon with his right hand. Terriermon was on his head, biting and pulling his ear.

Takato drew out a card and slashed through his D-Arc. "Alright…Digi-Modify…power, activate!"

"PYRO SPHERE!!" One shot of the powered up blast to the head was enough to let Stingmon and Guilmon escape from Endigomon's grip. Terriermon glided out of the smoke as well.

"Jeez, cut it a little close why don't you? You almost blasted me there!"

"Sorry."

Suddenly, Endigomon let loose another Howling Crusher. The three Digimon did their best to keep their feet on the ground, but Terriermon was the first to get blown away.

"Curse these big ears of miiiiiiine!!" And from there, he crashed into a pile of dust. "Great…and Suzy just washed me!"

Takato slashed a speed card, which allowed Guilmon to fight through the gust of wind and sound, and attacked with a Rock Breaker to the face.

"CLUB ARM!!"Endigomon hammered his fist to the concrete and forced out a fissure shockwave that pushed away Guilmon. Stingmon attacked with a Spiking Strike once again, and dragged the beast through the floor.

"Okay, this will get him. Digi-Modify…Garudamon activate!"

Launching high into the air, wings of Garudamon appeared spreading from Guilmon's back. "WING BLADE!!"

After Endigomon kicked Stingmon off of him, he saw bird shaped comet rocket towards him. But would this vaccine attack of an Ultimate worry him…nope.

"WENDI CRUSHER!!!"

Endigomon fired his rapid cannons at the fire comet. Since his attacks were virus type, he kept using all his strength to keep on firing, until the attack weakened and vanished.

"Well it was worth a try." Muttered Takato. "Guilmon, go get him!"

The red dragon stood on his knee as he breathed hard. "Okay, Takatomon…need a little nappy,"

"Takato, using an Ultimate attack for Rookie levels takes a lot out of them." Henry explained.

"What…but he was fine after he used it on Renamon?"

"That's because he didn't fight that much, because of Flamedramon."

Ken kept his stern eyes on the field. "Well the good thing about it is that it also wore out Endigomon too." The Tamers observed the beast breathing hard, like he ran a ten lap marathon. "Now I can send him back to the Digital World."

As Ken searched through his bag, Takato asked: "You can do that?"

Ken gave no answer as he ran down the ramp with a laptop in his arm. He stood a yard away from the fight as he pulled out his D-3.

"Alright…DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!" the laptop then set up the famous digital portal to the Digital World. "Alright, Stingmon, bring Endigomon over here!"

"Okay!"

He walked over to the beast and shoved him toward Ken, as the teen flashed the screen right at the view, waiting to trap the Digimon.

"Won't…go…back…won't...go…back…Must…revenge!" he then let loose another sonic screen, making the insect Digimon fly to a pile of steel bars again, but after crashing head first to them, Stingmon de-Digivolved back to Wormmon.

"Wormmon!" Ken cried. With their only Champion level Digimon, it'll be more difficult to bring Endigomon back.

He was mad…really angry…fuming beyond fumed…roaring like an unstoppable dinosaur, Endigomon swung his stretched arms around in fury, making potholes on the floor. But one smashed near Ken, with the shockwave blowing the boy off his feet and tossed him to about a few distances and his laptop away from sight.

"Oh no, Ken's in trouble!" Takato shouted. It was as if this creature had no guilt of what or who it hurts. This monster must pay, dearly. "Digi-Modify…speed, activate!"

The speedy dragon dashed forth; slash upon Endigomon's furry skin as Guilmon passed by. The large Champion's temper increased as it felt the scratches. He threw another Howling Crusher, blasting Guilmon far.

"Shoot, this is not good! I knew I should've brought the rest of my cards."

Takato ran out of ideas, but he need to come up with one; Guilmon is getting creamed. Unless they use another Champion level, they'll stand a chance. "Henry, you have to Digivolve Terriermon!"

"I…won't…"

(Flashback)

"_The game is programmed to use the cards as modify programs for the Digimon. The game supposed to have artificial intelligence for the Digimon; almost like they can think for themselves…well, not entirely like humans, but only to make them seem real…but they're not real, son."_

_That is what his father told him after he paused the game to have a talk with him. Henry went back to his room, staring at the wearily Terriermon. But…why should he feel symphony for this being of zeroes and ones? He's not even real…it's just a game._

"_He's not real…it's only a game, he's not real."_

_Terriermon stood on his little knees, breathing hard for his lost breath. He was so much in pain…fatigue…all because of the energy he wasted…and perhaps been attacked for destroying everything as Gargomon. If it this is not real, why does it feel like it is? Why does it feel like this being has feelings? Why did he…force Terriermon to fight for unreasonable subjects?_

"_What have I done to you? You can't be real if you're not in pain, that I gave you." Frustrated, Henry slammed his palms to the desk. On his finger tips, he felt a smooth surface; a surface that felt like a card. "Huh…? I don't remember having a blue card."_

_It held it, examining the new card. How did this get here? Above all, what can it do? Terriermon…he looked so sad…so hurt…wait…maybe this card can help. _

"_Hang on, Terriermon!"_

_After he quickly slashed the card, the screen instantly flashed a white light that blinded the blue haired boy. Unknown to him, after the light faded, his card scanner system changed into a D-Arc; a green one. But that did not matter to him. What attracted his attention was Terriermon, live in the flesh, lying on his arms._

_Henry felt cold and the loss to feel his body. He was holding…a real live Digimon…Terriermon, on his arms "Y..y..you're…real…and you're…hurt." his shiver of surprise and shock transformed into shock of guilt. His whimper became the sounds of crying. Tears dripped from his eyes, wetting the furry Digimon._

"_Hey…can you cut off the water? It's wetting my fur."_

_Henry was helpless to stop. He had actually hurt a living creature, all for the lust of glory and respect over a game. What kind of a person is he; forcing a creature to fight and get hurt?_

"_No more…no more fighting."_

"Hey, Henry…easy, I'm okay…Momentai."

(Flashback)

"Henry… HENRY!"

Once again, Takato snapped his friend out of his trance. The first thing in his sight was Terriermon, pulling Ken away from danger with his ears.

"Henry, you have to Digivolve Terriermon; it's the only way!"

Henry pressed his lips, seizing his need to yell. "Look…I'm not going to force him. It'll be worse than the last time if I do."

"But what else can we do? I used all my best cards. All I have are these weak ones." Takato showed him a few cards, including the training card Kazu gave him.

"There's got to be a better way to…wait a minute!" Henry's eyes brightened when he saw the training card and took it. "This will work."

"Huh? But it's just a training card."

"Just watch and learn!"

(Card Slash)

Right on thin-air, a card span rapidly for Henry to catch with his fingers. Henry raised his D-Arc high and lowered it while performing some Power Rangers snap poses with that arm before slashing it, vertically, through his Digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY…TRAINING GRIPS, ACTIVATE!!"

Just then, steel bared grips appeared, wrapped around Terriermon's ears. The rookie Tamer, Takato, gazed at it, wonder where this was going.

"Now, Terriermon!"

Like a spin cycle, Terriermon span to build enough strength, and then he tossed the belts right towards the large Digimon that was fighting Guilmon.

"Wha…?!" locks and clicks sounded under Endigomon's ears. To his shock, he found himself wrapped within the belted straps, from his waist to his wrists. As must as he tried with his might, the locks were too strong, like an exercise machine.

"Ha! Not so bad now, are ya, big mouth? TERRIER TORNADO!!" Terriermon span and span like a twister, creating twirling gust of wind. Like a top, Terriermon motioned to the contained Endigomon, and tossed the twister over to him. The tornado engulfed the large beast and lifted him high into the air.

This is what Ken first saw when he woke up. "Un…believable!"

After the twister weakened, Endigomon dropped back down like a rock, and created a dust geyser from his crash.

"Boo yah! Who's da man?" Terriermon cheered. His celebration came to a halt when Endigomon stood up and used his strength to break free from the grips. "Oh boy,"

"Well at least that helped a little." Takato gulped. "Now what?"

Henry slowly shook his head. "I don't…know what-"

"Yo, Henroid," Terriermon leaped up and glided over the ramp to Henry. "I got a plan. Boost me up with some speed cards."

Henry blinked in surprise. "You with a plan? Terriermon, I don't-"

"Just do it, Jen!"

Now the blue haired boy bewildered back. If Terriermon calls him by his real name, that means he's serious, and that is a rare thing from that Digimon.

"Okay, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do…maestro; you know the song I want."

**(Play Sonic X theme: Sonic Drive)**

"That's better!" the dog-rabbit Digimon then leaped back down, joining Guilmon to the fight.

Takato blinked at the music. "Uh…does he have hedgehogs for brains, or does-?"

"Never mind…DIGI-MODIFY…SPEED ACTIVATE!!"

Touching the floor, Terriermon lashed at hyper speed toward his giant rival. As he passed by, Terriermon fired a barrage of tiny Bunny Blasts on the beast. Endigomon roared in anger from feeling that attack.

"COME HERE!!" Endigomon tried to hammer the little beast with his fists, but it was far too slow to catch the critter.

"Give me more, Henroid!"

Henry was unsure of this, but he had to trust Terriermon. "DIGI-MODIFY…HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!"

Terriermon gave a yelp as he burst a boost of sonic speed. He ran circles around the virus type, completing a lap less than one second. Endigomon grew angry and vivid because it was impossible to crush the annoying Digimon.

Finally, Terriermon dashed up to a beam and ran upwards on it. "Come on! Can't ya hit me, wiener boy?"

That was it; Endigomon will not take any more of this punk's wise cracks. "CLUB ARM!!!"

Hammer his arm, Endigomon unleashed an earthquake beneath the beam Terriermon ran on. The vaccine felt the beam loosing balance, but he tightened his teeth and nerves; trying to keep balance and run high to the sky.

"WENDI CRUSHER!!!"

Terriermon sweated as the lasers blasted smoke bursts behind his path, but he begged himself not to look back as he was almost to the top, and…

BOOM!! A barrage of lasers caught the little Digimon and blasted into a large smoke blast.

"TERRIERMON!!!" Henry cried.

"YA-HOO!!!!" The smoke cut open when a flying bunny leaped out and soared like in slow motion. "YA MISSED ME BY A MILE, BIG MOUTH…HENRY…!!!"

Suddenly, a nail hit him in his mind, meaning he got what Terriermon is up to and agreed to talk to him later about confusing life with video games. "DIGI-MODIFY…GIZAMON ACTIVATE!!"

As Terriermon began to drop, gray spines grew from his back. "Alright…SPIRAL EDGE!!" He then span like a buzz-saw, and dropped toward Endigomon like a comet.

"HOWLING CRUSHER!!!"

Endigomon aimed and fired a wave of sound waves on the in-coming buzz saw, but it was to no use; Terriermon's powerful attack cut through the waves like butter.

"Uh oh,"

BOOM!!! Terriermon crashed through Endigomon, creating a giant dust geyser that blanketed the entire field.

(End music)

"Whoa…that was nuts!" Takato said, covering himself from the flying dust.

After the smoke cleared, only Terriermon was left standing on the large crater, which he now tired out and exhausted.

Henry, yet again, felt sorry that he killed a Digimon. Despite that Endigomon was dangerous to let free in the real world, he was just acting out of nature.

Now the only thing left of him was his data that flowed around Terriermon, who was about to absorb it.

"TERRIERMON NO…I don't want you to absorb his data."

The dog Digimon pouts in disappointment. "Aw nuts…well can I at least do my victory dance; can I?"

-

"Sir, the signal has been…deleted."

The blonde man glanced up at the large dome screen. "Did you…?"

"No sir, I haven't done anything to delete it."

So it wasn't one of his employees…but who or what could have destroyed it before they did, he wondered.

-

-

**South of West Shinjuku: 12:07 PM **

Beats and melodies played in ears, drowning the noise of the outside world. The ears belonged to Rika Nonaka, who walked along the busy streets, listening to her songs. Once again, like Renamon said, she walks like she's the only person in existents; ignoring the joys of the outside world.

"So there you are."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and then she irritably twisted herself to eye at the female teen, Kari Kamiya; a girl with brown hair and eyes, a pink sweater with a white collar that went around her shoulders, blue jean vest and pants, and red, white and black blazing walking sneakers.

"What is it?" she coldly asked.

"I only want to talk, that's all."

The girl narrowed her violet eyes at the teen. "Let me guess; it's about me attacking your nerd-patrol friends, right?"

Kari was about to ask how she know, but then again, Rika did passed by her yesterday in the garage. "I've been getting rumors saying that you treat Digimon as if they're fighting tools. Even though you take lives, you're also protecting lives of this world. But aside from that, attacking other Digimon is unnecessary, and it'll only result in hurting those who loved them dearly, like what you attempted to do to my friends."

From this talk, Rika answered first by rolling her eyes. "Oh, are all you clowns this naïve? You're wasting your time being emotional to just data, and I'm not gonna be a fool, hugging a mere computer."

As much as how angry she was, Kari controlled it. "They are not just data, young lady! How else could they exist here if they're just data, and what right gives you to think of your own Digimon like that?"

The red head emotionally shrugged. "Call it luck, and Renamon wants only the best, not a best friend, and I want to fight too."

"Why?"

Why? How dare she ask that! Does she need a reason to fight? No. "That's none of your business, goody-good! Now beat it, before I report you for invading my space."

With that said and done, Rika walked away from the DigiDestined. However, Kari would not let her put back her headphones until this.

"I don't know if you think you can live out with this life style. Someone I know was just like you, and like him, if you don't adjust that attitude, eventually it will be your downfall."

Rika, with her head filled with boiling raged snapped to the teen that walked away in the opposite direction.

_My downfall…? What a loon…she and her friends' goody-good stupidly will be their own downfall, when I finish them._

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 12:16 PM**

With Endigomon defeated, Takato, Henry, and Ken walked out of the park with weight on Henry's shoulders, and it was not because of Terriermon. Davis and Yolei also joined up after Endigomon was defeated, and Guilmon was left back at his hideout to sleep.

"Man, I can't believe we missed all the fun! If it wasn't for Yolei's directions…"

"My directions? You're the one who got us lost; I can't believe you didn't know which way is the construction site!"

"Hey, I don't come to Shinjuku that much! Jeez!"

Takato smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Veemon?"

"Well TY wanted us to not bring our Digimon, or that nut girl will talk with her fist, and DemiVeemon is back at my place…I just hope my folks are alright with him."

-

"Aw, but honey, it's my turn to pet the doggy." Mr. Motimiya whined.

"Dear, I only had him for a few seconds, and he's a kitty. Ain't that right?" she said to DemiVeemon with a baby voice.

"Actually, I'm a dragon…a little to the left…ahhhh!"

"Aw…" the husband pouted. "I never get to pet the puppy."

-

As they crossed the street, they discovered TK and Cody waiting up for them in front of the Shinjuku game center, a large building with the word Game on the front side of the slab above the doors.

"I heard that another Digimon broke through. How did it go?" TK asked.

"We handled it, but the correct term for Digimon breaking through is _bio-emerging_." Henry corrected.

"Oh…"

Just then, Kari came up from the right side of the sidewalk. "Hey guys, guess what, I ran into our prey."

TK knew she meant by Rika. "And…?"

Kari held out her hands in a shrug. "She's stubborn. She wouldn't listen to a word I say."

Takato gave out a sad sigh. "Why does she keep doing this to herself, and to her Digimon?"

Kari sighed, shaking her head. _I really wish we knew the answer._

"Aw, lighten up, guys! Since we're near the arcades, how about we loosen up and rock this joint? Who's with me?"

TK shook his head. "I guess so. We could use a break, excluding Davis here."

"What do you mean by that?"

Right as Yolei reminded the goggle teen on how he avoided his duty to help the search; the younger goggle boy caught a large crowd across the street, right in a soccer field in the edge of the park. Takato ran up to the field, without his friends' permission. As he approached the crowd, he can see Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri behind the crowd.

"Takato! Over here!" Jeri called.

Smiling, the goggled Tamer ran up to hid friends. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Dude, someone guys messed up the soccer field. It's like a freakin three years old drew the field" Kazu answered.

"Huh?" Takato rushed through the mess of people, squeezing straight though.

Finally, as he reached to the front, there was the soccer field, covered in white scribbles with the white chalk that was used to make the penalty lines and stuff. Even the crowd was clueless to what did this.

Wow, um…how did this happen?

-

-

**Shinjuku Game Center: 12:27 PM…**

The mystery of the scribble masterpiece was thrown from Takato's head. All he wanted was to relax after a Digimon battle. Although, Takato would hang out with Henry, but he's still into thought about Endigomon, so he decided to leave him alone for a while. Davis was showing off his skills on the Capcom vs. SNK 2 game against TK, with Kari watching, and Cody was enjoying playing miniature golf with the couple, Ken and Yolei.

Takato ate some snack near the snack bar with Kazu and Kenta, while overhearing some kids conversation down the table.

"I'm telling you man, there's something weird going around here. Those drawings on the soccer field are just like crop circles; and those are made by aliens." A long haired kid said to his friends.

"You guys are way off bass." Another boy said. "There's no such thing as aliens. What was it really was a ghost."

"Okay but…why would a ghost write up the soccer fields in the park and the school last Friday?"

"Everyone know that a ghost would write up ghost languages to call up its ghost friend so they can dance to old N-Sync music."

Takato practically laughed, which he accidentally blew soda from his mouth.

-

"NOOOO!!!"

All was over for Daisuke. With all his power, he had failed. He couldn't believe that his Shin Akuma fall before TK's mighty Guile.

"And that's three for TK, none for Davis! Go TK!" said Kari.

Davis childishly crossed his arm and made a pout. "Man, forget this, TU's not worth humiliating, and… I'm gonna go check out that new hologram stadium in the other room."

"Uh…one, you're the one who everyone laughed at after losing three times. And two, the stadium is not finished yet."

"Yeah, but I think you can check out the place from above. See ya!" with that, the teen dashed away.

Kari watched her friend run off with curious eyes. "Now that was weird."

"Why is that?"

Kari explained as Ken and Yolei came up, hand to hand. "Well, I guess it's…oh never mind, I seem to have forgotten."

-

"…and then after all those, then they say that it was caused by demons conjured up by the bad pizza on Saturday…hah, ha…"

Takato was playing Tekken 3, with Jeri watching him. But after he lost the game, he noticed Jeri with a look that looked to be a concerned or nervous look. "What…what's wrong? Don't tell me you ate the rotten pizza!"

"I think I know…what did it." This got Takato away from the arcade machine, and directed his attention to his crush.

"What do you mean…you know what did it?"

Jeri, still with a frightened look, leaned near the arcade. "It all started back home, yesterday. I wasn't feeling well so I took a nap…"

(Flashback; Jeri's POV)

There I was, tucked in tight, with nothing but the smell of my dad's famous fried rice and tuna roast to keep me company. It was so quite, when suddenly…

_From downstairs, Jeri heard loud sounds of glass knocking around. _

"_Huh…hello…who's there?"_

I got out of bed, and furiously marched downstairs to the kitchen cabinet to see what was there.

_Jeri nervously peaked over the corner of the wall, where she can see glass jars jiggle on the cabinet._

"_Probably just a cat."_

I moved in, like a lion stalking its prey…step by step…inch by inch.

"_Here…k..kitty..k..kitty."_

"_Uh oh,"_

_Like a speedy hawk, whatever was behind the jars dashed away in a white blur, and scared Jeri off her feet. _

"_Uh…where did you run off to, nice kitty cat?" however right as she directed her eyes up, she shuddered when a trail of footprints were stamped on the ceiling. "Since when do cats walk on the ceiling? T..t..that's.. im.. Impossible!"_

It was the same footprints I saw on the school yard, and the park soccer field. That's why I think it was that same monster.

(End flashback)

Jeri tightened her grip to the control board. "I was lucky to make it out of there in one piece."

"Man, you're brave!"

-

Across the windows, the kids of the arcades could see two large stadiums on the bottom floor. One had red sides while the other was blue. The stadiums looked like hockey fields. Davis drooled over the site of the stadiums. All his mind could think of is conquering the place with his Digimon deck.

"So this is the new hologram Digimon stadium from the Kaiba Corp., huh?" Davis yelped in surprise from Ken's voice.

"Man, Ken, you scared the shit out of me…-sigh- Yeah it is, and when it opens, I'll rule this joint!" however, he noticed someone else also said that last part.

"You rule..? Please, I'm the master of this game." A kid with green visors, brown hair, a black t-shirt with a cross on it, tan colored pants, and black sneakers.

"You think so? Please, I handled the real thing…OW!!" Davis growled at his friend, who was the one who kicked him on the back of his ankle.

"Real thing? Yeah right, dude! I got so much skill in Digimon; I could be your daddy!"

"Can ya walk the walk from that mouth, pal? Cause you'll be walking with that lip when I'm through with-"

"Excuse me…?" the two looked up with frightened expressions. The man that talked to them seemed to be the manager, and the two, especially Davis, thought they were in trouble. "I couldn't help over hearing that you two play Digimon. We need two people who test out the stadiums. How would you two like-"

"DO I?!?! YOU BET!!!" Davis and Kazu screamed with joy before they raced downstairs.

Yolei sighed as she met up with her boyfriend. "Well we finally found someone who's as thickheaded as Davis." Ken nodded in agreement.

-

Outside, Takato and Henry exited out of the arcades, with Takato delivering some chilly dogs and cheese fries for Guilmon; course he had trouble keeping it away from Terriermon. Henry still need to think and he thought some more air would do him good.

"Nobody had any ideas who drew the chalk lines." Takato told Henry.

As the crossed in the park, Henry placed his fingers on his chin. "Hmm…probably a prank.

"Yeah, but you think they had some clue if they don't."

"Well whoever did do it must be really clever."

Just then, Terriermon raised his head and sniffed the air. "Yo…I smell…Digimon!" Terriermon leaped up to a tree.

"Digimon?!!" Takato shouted. "And me without Guilmon or a weapon, unless it's afraid of cheese!"

Takato gotten a hold of a broken branch and waited and waited for Terriermon to come out with the target. He gripped the branch tightly, on guard if it's a large snarling Digimon, dangerous than Endigomon.

"Found him!" Terriermon jumped off, holding a little white sleeping creature in his ears. It had tiny ears with purple tips, and a triangle symbol on its forehead.

Takato nearly fainted when all his fear dropped off. "Man…it's just a cute little guy." right at that moment, the tiny Digimon opened its green eyes. "Hi there!"

"Don't let down your guard, Takato." Henry warned. "You can't underestimate anyone, no matter how they look."

The little creature blinked at the two boys. Never before had he had humans so close to him, which he never had any experience with them. So in order to handle this situation, he must use a most precarious way, and total calm, mellow impressions.

"HELLO HELLO HELLLLLLLOOOO!!" He sang, spreading his ears wide.

"Oh yeah, I underestimated that." Terriermon sarcastically said.

-

Henry thought it would be best to figure out who this new Digimon is in a private area, namely Guilmon's hideout. The Digimon introduced himself to be Calumon, and they found out that he was the one who messed up the two soccer fields. The reason…he only wanted to play.

"HAHAHAHAHA…THAT TICKLES!!!" he laughed as Guilmon sniffed him.

"I wonder where he came from. I didn't see any digital field when we found him." Takato said to Henry.

"I'm amazed he was out there on his own."

Terriermon eyed at the white Digimon going through the tickle torture that he enjoys. "He's out there all right."

Henry studied the tiny creature. It appears to him that his mind is all innocent, and it can get hurt without anyone to take care of it.

"You know…maybe we should find a Tamer for the little guy; he looks like he can use one."

"Yeah but…who?" Takato took some time to go through all the people he knows, and who would know about Digimon. "Hey, I think I know someone who'll fit the bill."

"Alright, let's go get him."

-

-

**Shinjuku Game Center: 1:03 PM **

A large group of people surrounded the new Digimon stadium, brought to you by Kaiba Corp8, waiting for the first challengers to try out its wonders. The challengers happened to be Davis and Kazu, who are the first volunteers.

"Dude, you think you can beat the true Digimon master, such as moi?" asked Kazu, giving a shocked look. "Ha! Bring it on, then!"

Davis wiped the bottom of his nose as he smirked, "Dude…it is totally brunged…uh, branged!"

Yolei barely held her laugh. -snicker- _Ooo…bad grammer…that outha intimidate him. _

Now, the gameplay of Digimon is a little like the card game for Playstation, if those of you played it, you may know it. You have to play Rookie level cards first, otherwise if you play card above it, the power will be weaker than original. In the first turn, you can play other Digimon cards to boost up their energy to Digivolve, much like the Digimon absorbing data in real life. Then in the second step, play option cards, or other Digimon cards that have effects to modify your on field Digimon. You can only play one option card on your turn in the battle phase, but you can also use the Digimon cards laid on the Digivolve pile to do their ability to help your active one by discarding them to the Recycle Bin (Discard pile.)

On the control board for the players are buttons with red, green, and yellow slots to play their attacks. The colors indicate types, like which beats which. The attacks worked like a rock-paper-scissor. A was the strongest, followed by B and C. C attacks usually deals with stats change, such as poison, paralyze and such, but it always cancels A attacks. But you can only use this once per Digimon. This game, you have to guess which attack your opponent made and hope you can counter it. HP is also involved for each Digimon, but you need a card reader for this special rule, which both players have plugged in theirs into the machine.

**Davis' score: 0 Kazu's score: 0 **

Oh and the first person to reach thousand points wins.

"Alright, pal, I go first!" Said Davis. He waved to his friends. "Watch me burn this punk up, guys!"

"Who betted for the other kid?" Yolei asked all but Cody, who wasn't there, raised their hands.

Davis drew some cards, as well as Kazu, and the teen played his first Digimon.

"I'll play… Crabmon!" An exact replica of Crabmon appeared on the field. The crowd sound in awes, seeing a real Digimon on the field, as well as Davis. "Dude!"

"It looks so fake!" Poromon shouted before Yolei clamped his/her beak shut. (A/N: I'm not sure what gender Poromon is.)

Davis looked through his deck and placed a card of Gekomon on the side, to power up its energy to Digivolve. Since that he played a Digimon first, he can't attack.

"My turn! I play in Goblimon!" slapping the card on the scanner table, the image of Goblimon appeared on the field. Kazu searched through his deck and played another card on the field. "And I'll also play in my…**Upgrade **card."

I'm not sure, but with the Upgrade card, he can bypass his Digimon over the Champion level, straight to the Ultimate.

Davis loss the ability to move his arms. Already, Kazu Digivolved his Digimon to the Ultimate level.

**Asuramon HP: 860 Crabmon HP: 506 **

"You can't do that on the first turn! That's not fair!" Davis whined. There was no way his Digimon can take out an Ultimate. He wasn't ready for this yet.

Takato and Henry watched the battle as well, though they were focused on Kazu like secret judges of a try out.

"The one playing against Davis is Kazu. He's was the one I was thinking of."

Henry kept a close and focused eye on Kazu, studying his traits and personality to see if he's okay.

"Well now I won this round! Doesn't matter if it's fair,"

"Does too," Davis shouted.

With a grin, Kazu played in a **Power plug-in** card, boosting Asuramon's power to about 200 points. (A/N: I think…if it doesn't…oh well.)

**Asuramon: **

**A: 510-710**

**B: 490-690**

**C: 290-490 **

Davis was in trouble. Sure since vaccine are weak against data, Crabmon gets an extra 100 points on his attack power, but that won't mean nothing compare to Asuramon's power.

Davis snapped back up to reality, just in time to see Asuramon's A attack: **Asura God Fist**. Its thunder large fist crushed the little Digimon, creating a fire shockwave, and destroyed Crabmon to bits, like a real Digimon.

Oh yeah, Kazu's points went up, based on Crabmon's card point amount.

**Davis' score: 0 Kazu's score: 253 **

"Man, this game is gonna be in the bag less than thirty seconds." Kazu gloat while Davis growled.

-

"He knows almost everything there is about Digimon." Takato said to Henry.

The half Chinese boy came to a conclusion. "Yeah, but even so, I don't think he'll be the right choice. Look at the way he plays that game. He gives his Digimon all sorts of power-ups to beat up the other Digimon, but he takes away all the energy it uses to protect itself."

"Yeah, that's something Kazu would do; he's really big into power." Takato then dreamt of what it will be like if Kazu tamed Calumon.

(Takato's dream)

The scene, a stadium…. The sport…if you're thinking that it's boxing, then dream on; not in this story. This is a fanfic, people; anything can happen in fanfics, and this scene of Takato's is a…

**(Play Pokemon theme from Super Smash Bros Melee soundtrack)**

"_**Now we start on the first of the Pokemon League finals; Takato Ketchum vs. Kazu Oak." **_

_On one side of the field is Kazu dressing up like Blue (Gary), and Takato on the other side, dressing up like Red (Ash). _

_Kazu pulls up a poke-ball and tosses it into the field. "CALUMON, I CHOOSE YOU!!!" _

_Forming out of the ball as crimson light came Calumon. "CALU!!!"_

_Like the real Ash, Takato twisted his cap and readied his poke-ball. "GUILMON, I CHOOSE YOU!!!"_

_Unleashed from the ball was the red dragon, Guilmon: "YEAH! GUIL!!!"_

"_You're going down, Guilmon!" Calumon taunt._

"_Yeah, get him!" unlike a real Pokemon battle, this one uses cards. "UPGRADE, ENERGIZE!!" Kazu shouted with the card raised in the air. "UPGRADE…UPGRADE…UPGRADE!!!"_

"_Calumon, your trainer dresses you funny!" taunted Guilmon._

"_Use tackle, Calumon!" _

_The tiny Digimon rocketed up to Guilmon, but the dragon merely swatted him away with his tail. Calumon bounced like a beach ball, but he recovered back to his feet and tried another tackle attack._

"_Guilmon, use Flamethrower!" _

_Emitted from his throat, Guilmon launched a fire breath, blasting a part of the ground to blow Calumon away._

"_Fiiiiiight!" Kazu whined._

**(End song)**

(End dream)

Takato smiled with worry for the little Digimon. He's glad they didn't stick the little guy with a power hungry kid.

"Yep…you're right, Henry."

-

**Davis' score: 0 Kazu's score: 609**

Though the effects of the power plug in card wore off on the last turn, Asuramon was still able to defeat Davis' Gorillamon.

"Davis is killing himself out there." Ken said.

"I'm almost feeling sorry for the guy; being beaten by a ten year old." Yolei said, almost laughing.

Davis had enough. He needed the right cards now, but the ones he has in his hand won't do any good. He discarded them and drew some new ones.

"Alright! Lucky!"

In his hand was the one to that may help him win. His partner card: Veemon. Now partner cards are cards that you can actually strengthen their attack, like a RPG game. A Veemon's original HP was 500, but thanks to all the training, his HP is now 610. Card reader highly needed to do so.

"I'll play Veemon!" Davis happily slapped the card on the table, and the image of his real Digimon partner appeared on the field.

**Veemon HP: 610**

**A: 370-406**

**B: 220-231**

**C: 160-174**

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Kazu said as Kenta cheered him on. "You gotta do better then that."

"I'm not done, dude. I'll play in the **Digi-Egg of Courage**." Slapping it in, Veemon started to glow. Since the holo Digimon doesn't say any words like real Digimon, Davis did it for it. "Veemon, Armor Digivolve tooo…Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

**Flamedramon HP: 720-731**

**A: 480-492**

**B: 400-411**

**C: 200-207 **

Kazu played a fake yawn. "Nice poetry, dude, but so what? I'll play in another power plug in."

"Heh, not with his special ability, that'll help. When I use my other Digi-Egg of Courage, his attack doubles, dude!"

**Flamedramon **

**A: 492- 984**

**B: 411- 822**

**C: 207- 414**

Kazu went pale as Flamedramon's power doubled, and the fire around him flared brighter. Davis pressed the A button, as well Kazu, which Flamedramon's A attack was the **Fire Rocket**. Flamedramon broke through Asuramon, and blasted it to bits.

**Davis' score: 430 Kazu's score: 609**

I also forgot to warn that when Champion or higher, the Digimon returns back to its Rookie form, instead of being destroyed.

-

Meanwhile, Taichi and Sora entered the building with Agumon and Biyomon dressed in street clothes and Patamon in Sora's arms. Their eyes caught a familiar boy with blonde hair, a Gilligan hat, and a yellow button shirt with thin stripes, a blue-green t-shirt, black jeans and gray sneakers coming through a large crowd.

"Hey, TK!"

The two caught up with the blonde teen "Hey, love birds. What's-" without warning, Patamon flew into TK. "Patamon?"

"He caught up with us; he wanted to see you." Sora said.

"Yeah, your mom was all stressed about something with work or whatever." TK smiled at the news from his Digimon.

"Oh, what's going on over there?" Tai asked, pointing to the huge crowd near across the room.

"Davis is trying out that new stadium. He's playing against some kid, and getting his butt whipped."

Tai's eyes brightened. "Davis… Trying out the new Digimon stadium?" within a second, Tai dashed through the crowd.

"Tai, you're suppose to go back home to study!" Sora screamed after her boyfriend. "Stupid Tai!"

TK chuckled as he was about to follow them, until he discovered Takato and Henry walk out of the crowd.

"Aren't you guys gonna watch the beating?"

Takato sighed. "As much as we like to, we have to find a Tamer for this Digimon we found."

"A Digimon… Maybe I should help out too. Uh, who do you have in mind?"

The two Tamers hung their heads, trying to think, but then…

"Hey, Susie!" Terriermon yelped.

"Uh, who's Susie?" Takato asked.

"My sis. She's nice, I guess."

-

**Davis' score: 609 Kazu's score: 609**

The score was tied. Davis succeeded in destroying two of Kazu's Rookie Digimon. Though, it's still anyone's game, and Kazu is one without surprises.

"Come on, Kazu! You can do it!" Kenta cheered, along with Jeri.

"I'll play my partner card: Agumon!" the famous orange dinosaur appeared on the field, roaring about.

"Alright! Go get him, brother!" the real Agumon cheered.

"Agumon, you're supposed to be rooting for Davis." Tai warned.

"Aw nuts,"

-

"So…? Whatcha gonna do, huh kid?" Davis mocked.

"This, loser! I'll play my other Upgrade card!"

Agumon shined bright and formed into a larger beast; the dreaded Ultimate Digimon of flesh and metal, MetalGreymon.

**MetalGreymon HP: 872-901**

**A: 550-564**

**B: 450-462**

**C: 310-324**

This was bad for Davis. Kazu's MetalGreymon was powerful than his Flamedramon, especially that Flamedramon exhausted his energy to 378. Right now, all Davis can play is a card that'll revive Flamedramon's energy to full health.

"Get him, now MetalGreymon!"

Kazu, of course hit the A button, namely MetalGreymon's **Giga Blaster**. The crowd gave a awed shout as the missiles blasted Flamedramon in a huge burst.

Flamedramon was still up, but his energy was heavenly dropped. Flamedramon fought back with his Fire Rocket, but it would appear that Kazu equipped a Digimon card that neutralize his opponent to use his A attack.

**Flamedramon HP: 167/731 **

"Come on, Davis! Just hang in there! Believe in the heart of the cards!"

"The what…?" Sora asked her boyfriend. "Where did you came up with that trash?"

"I really don't know. Must be from behind a cereal box."

Davis sweated down to his chin. There were so many people watching, and he really doesn't want to lose to this kid. His heart pumped as he drew out three new cards. Once again, lady luck gave him another chance.

"Alright! I'll go with my **Armor-Crush Digivolve **card!" With that card, Davis can Digivolve Flamedramon to his Ultimate form: Paildramon. "Beat that, pal!"

**Paildramon HP: 860-876**

**A: 550-562**

**B: 440-454**

**C: 300-317**

Because of Paildramon being a data type in front of a vaccine, his attack power increases by 100 points.

Before Davis attacked, he slashed in another card, and then command Palidramon for his A attack: **Desperado Blaster**. However, Kazu used the C attack, which was suppose to neutralize the A attack, but the effect didn't work, and his C attack power dropped to zero.

"What the…?!"

"Oh yeah, I used a **C-crash **card, so it won't work."

The multiple bullets blasted upon the cyborg, damaging it, greatly. Davis grinned and pumped his fist at his victory, as Kazu hammered his fist. He knew if Davis destroys MetalGreymon, he wins, so he needs to pull out a miracle.

**MetalGreymon HP: 239/901 **

-

-

**Wong Residence: 1:43 PM**

"Miss Pwetty Pants, time to get weady fow tha ball! Let's have my pink summew dwess. It bwings out the colows in my eyes… Whatever Miss Pwetty Pants wants Miss Pwetty Pants gets!"

The trio arrived at the home of the Wongs, which was close by the game center. They watched and studied the acts of the dangerous predator of the jungle, the dreaded Susie.

"By nice, you mean crazy?" Takato whispered to Henry.

"Pretty much."

Patamon clinched at the girl. "Not even I want to stand twenty feet near that girl."

Terriermon grinned "You said it, brotha!"

Takato had another thought. "Then again, Calumon's not playing with a full deck either."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish the Princess Pretty Pant treatment on anyone."

"How bad could it be?"

(Takato's dream)

"_Kay…let's dwess up for the ball." The two, Susie and Calumon was under a spot light._

"_Hewe's youw pwetty dwess, and youw cutest wibbon, and youw favorite necklace, and youw finniest eastew bonnet!"_

_All that weight on the poor Digimon caused him to topple over._

(End dream)

"See what I mean?"

Takato sighed with a nod. Even TK knew what Takato was thinking.

-

While that happened, Kazu was still pulled into a corner. His Digimon was low on energy, and even Paildramon's B attack can finish it off and win the battle. His only hope is if he can draw the right cards to give MetalGreymon the edge it needs.

"Alright! Boo ya!" he cheered after drawing the cards. "I'll play this **Blast Digivolve**!"

With that card, MetalGreymon was able to Digivolve to WarGreymon…correction…make that Black WarGreymon, a Digimon Agumon now had to leave the room, because of the bad memories of his old …brother… Also, since BlackWarGreymon can only Digivolve from the virus type, the Blast card ignores that.

**BlackWarGreymon HP: 960-975**

**A: 580-596**

**B: 520-539**

**C: 340-356**

"Aw nuts!" Davis muttered.

Both Digimon attacked with their A attack, meaning the Desperado Blaster, and the **Terra Destroyer**. Both attacks collided in a huge explosion that caused a gust shockwave past the audience.

**Black WarGreymon HP: 413/975 Paildramon HP: 180/876 **

But both Digimon were still standing, but Kazu used a Digimon card on his next turn to prepare raise his health by 200 points, so Palidramon's next attack won't destroy him.

"Oh boy, if one more hit like that happens, then kiss Davis' ego good bye…COOL!" Yolei squealed.

"Yolei!"

"I know, Kenny; that was very rude."

Kari hollered: "Come on Davis! You can do it!"

There're two partner cards on the field, but one is a virus type Mega, which means Davis is in for a serious fight, and if he lose Paildramon, he'll lose the battle. But he has one winner up his sleeve; a card that might turns this battle around. Before he did, he gave a flirt grin to one of his friend in the audience; pacifically a certain someone, which Yolei followed his sight over to a person next to her; Kari.

_He never quits. _

"Yeah, who's da man, who's da man? I told ya you can't match up to my skills!" hollered Kazu.

"I ain't done, kid! I play my **Hacker Copy** card!"

With that card, Davis can copy one card his opponent previously thrown onto the field, and he'll use it to play Kazu's Blast Digivolve to Digivolve Paildramon to Imperialdramon.

**Imperialdramon HP: 1000-1012**

**A: 600-617**

**B: 540-553**

**C: 360-379 **

This is the end for Kazu. Not only is his attack power increased by a 100 because of his type, Imperialdramon is not effected by the C type effect.

"Take him out, Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted as he pressed the A button: **Positron Laser**.

The thruster on its back charged with white energy, and aimed the power straight at the smaller beast. It released it in a powerful blast, and the beam gained closer, and closer, and…

SKITZIT...!

The images fizzed like a TV screen. It was like the fake Digimon couldn't hold out their existents. Finally, right when the beam closed in on Black WarGreymon, the holograms disappeared, and everyone sounded some aws and boos.

"_Your attention please!" _the manager shouted from a mega phone. _"A reminder that this was only a test battle. The machines still need some work to fix, but this was a sample before the stadiums begin. I like to thank our volunteers for helping out. That is all!" _

Davis groaned as he scooped up his cards. _Aw man, I almost had him! Lucky turd_! Davis climbed down the stairs and met up with his DigiDestined friends.

"You did well, Davis." Tai said, rubbing Davis' hair.

"Thanks, but seriously, I really won. Do I rock or what?"

Yolei crossed her arms with a smirk. "Really? You didn't finish the battle, so the match really ended in a tie. You won jack squat!"

"I did too, nerd!"

The gang groaned while they walked away, with Ken pulling Yolei from her daily arguments.

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 2:24 PM **

Takato, Henry, and TK rest on a bench after trying to find the right candidate for Calumon. They watched a girl skipping happily after her mother agreed to buy her a toy.

TK laid his head back, feeling the sun rays shine on his cheeks. "If you say that this Calumon likes to play so much, maybe a guy isn't the right choice. I mean, handling Calumon sounds like handling your own child."

Henry rubbed his chin, in his usual thinking mode. "Yeah, a girl isn't a bad idea, but we need someone of our age." Henry already concluded that the girls in his class are out of the question, considering that he doesn't know them. "Is there anyone from your class we can use Takato?"

"Hmm…a girl from my class?" there was only one girl he can really think of: Jeri Katou.

(Takato's dream)

"_You seem nice!" Calumon said as he hopped on Jeri's shoulder. He spread his ears, showing his appreciation. "Let's be friends!"_

_To show her greeting, Jeri turned blue and screams to the world._

(End dream)

"Man, mom's right; my imagination can be a curse."

-

-

**West Shinjuku: 7:31 PM**

"But playing is like breathing! I'll pass out if I don't do it soon!"

Back in Guilmon's humble abode, the little Calumon tried to persuade the Rookie to leave the boring burrow and play with cheerful joy.

"We can't leave."

"Pretty please? We could…play tag, or race each other…I'm so bored, I'll even play chess."

"I'm bored too, but we got to do what Takatomon says. He'll be really mad if we're not here."

"But he'll be even more mad if you're not happy right?"

Words ready to come out from the virus type suddenly lost. Guilmon found himself lost without words when the little In-Training Digimon gave large puppy eyes. Guilmon tried not to fall for it, even sweating to do so, but who could resist the cute little thing?

"Um…maybe we should play."

-

"I can't believe it. We didn't find anyone right for Calumon, and it took all day." Henry complained as he, Takato, and TK passed by the school to deliver food to Guilmon and Calumon.

"We'll try again, tomorrow, and I'll get the others to help out." TK said.

Takato nodded from the lead. "Yeah…come on, we better get back before Guilmon eats the whole park."

"Let's wait. Maybe he'll eat Calumon and solve all our problems." Terriermon suggested.

"Let's not." Said Patamon.

The game center was about to close, but it was no matter for Rika. She already seen the capabilities of the Kaiba's Digimon Stadiums, and above all, it seems fake, but at least she can rule in a new, yet sham level. As she was about to leave home…

"Hey, are you the Digimon Queen?" an eight year old child with a large orange hat came up to her, with a Trailmon card on hand. Far behind him, it seems a twelve year old kid with squared goggles on a yellow cap waited for the kid. "Can I have your autograph?"

Rika's mind pointed to just beat it; it's bad enough she has to be around another Gogglehead with a Kid-in-a-hat, but her senses felt Renamon around. She motioned her eyes up to her Digimon who glared back at her before leaping away. However, her hunches tell her that a Digimon is nearby, otherwise Renamon wouldn't show up.

"Uh…hello? Can I have your-?"

Rika clenched her face, but her conscience wouldn't just leave her be. Rika swiped the boy's card and pen and quickly wrote some scribbles before tossing the card back and rushing after Renamon.

"Jeez, you're a nice bitch." The goggled boy muttered as his young friend awed at Rika's name on his card. "And I thought Zoe had problems."

In the back of the Tamers' school, Guilmon and Calumon ran around the yard with a line marker wagon. Calumon led Guilmon to a shaft, but it was locked. But Guilmon dug underground and got out the wagon to make their own version of a soccer field.

"Looks good, Guilmon." Calumon said, awing their master piece of what looks like the symbol of Calumon's head. But at the middle of the drawing, a smoky geyser gushed out. "What did you do?"

"Me? What about you?"

-

"AW MAN! THEY'RE GONE!!!" Takato jet out of the shaft with a panic streak. "Man and I told like about twenty times not to leave!"

"Doesn't matter if you told them about a thousand times if they're not listening." Said Terriermon.

"Everything will be fine, just relax, I'm sure Guilmon will be alright." TK insured.

Takato breathed easy. "Yeah…I guess you're…" but from the view, he can see a digital field clouding over his school. "THAT DOESN'T LOOK FINE TO ME!! DOES THAT LOOK FINE TO YOU?!!"

"Is that the inky void that makes you water like Penmon?" Guilmon asked as he watched a black puddle grow on the floor.

"I don't know, but good idea!"

Right on that cue, two demon imps with large razor teethed mouths, orange hair and black wings leaped out and cackled wickedly. They are creatures of the night, nightmares of innocent children, and above all…

-

…They're only a foot tall.

-

The two Digimon leaped back when Guilmon sniffed on them. "Get back, hideous creature! Beware our wrath!"

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt tiny things like you."

"We're not tiny; we're dangerous Digimon whose powers make you tremble in fear!"

"Yeah!" its brother said.

"And you're both tiny."

"We're overdue for a growth spurt, okay?" one of the black demons flew up and crossed his arms before his mouth. "NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!!" It blew sonic rays that almost nailed Calumon, and disintegrated the wagon.

"Good work, brother! Not so tiny now, are we? NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!!!"

Guilmon and Calumon spread out before the blast chunked a hole on the dirt. The two split up and chased their targets.

"Why are you picking on me for? Guilmon's the one who insulted you!"

"Hey!"

"I don't care!" the black Digimon said. "DEMON DARTS!!"

The furry demon tossed energy darts from the air. Calumon ran from the blasts,

like a solider going through a field of landmines. One blast did however bring

him off his feet.

"Bwhahaha!!!" the evil Digimon prepared to blast the poor Digimon to bits

"BOOM BUBBLE, POP!!!" Until a blast of hard air cut off his path.

"Hey!" it glared angry at a small orange winged piglet that flew in after him. His brother charged in behind the creature to double attack him.

Rika appeared near the edge of the school, where he can see Takato, Henry, and some other kid coming through the field. She grinned as she planned to steal the spot light…

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Takato dived forward, and pushed the red head with him, before the ceiling gave in and fell where Rika once stood._

That vision almost clouded her mind. Rika forced that thought out. She never wanted to remember that event; an event that plays her as the weak one. If that Gogglehead ever saves her again…she'll wear a paper bag over her head. Still…maybe she'll entertain herself by watching these three losers attempt to deal with those Digimon.

-

**_Vilemon (Evilmon_): Small Demon Digimon. One blast from these Digimon will put **

**you to an eternal sleep. Itll show you a nightmare from which youll never wake **

**up.**

**_Type_: virus**

**_Stage_: Champion**

**_Attacks_: Nightmare Shocker, Demon Darts**

-

After Henry seeing those stats, Takato decided to help out Patamon who was surrounded by the Vilemons.

"This will even out the playing field! Digi-modify, hyper wing, activate!" white bright wings appeared on the back of Guilmon. "Get him!"

"Right!" and then the dragon soared up to meet Patamon.

The two Digimon were back to back, keeping close eyes on their chosen targets.

"Let's nail these shorties! BOOM BUBBLE, POP!!"

"PYRO SPHERE!!"

The two attacks plowed through the tiny Digimon and caused them to drop to the dirt.

"Not so easy now that Guilmon and Patamon can fly too, huh?" TK said.

"Aw nuts!" the Vilemon Bros leaped back into the air to begin their next attack.

"DIGI-MODIFY, SPEED, ACTIVATE!!" But with the modification from Henry, Terriermon traveled at top speed and tackled both of them with a Terrier Tornado, swatting them back to the dirt. But that did not stop their Nightmare Shockers, and the gang had to duck as the blasts past by and blew some dust like a sonic boom.

"Had you had enough yet, fools?" The Vilemon said from the air.

"Hurry up!" Henry warned Takato who looked at his hand.

"I can't decide!"

Though these two are seriously easy for TK to handle, but they are getting annoying. If things get out of hand, TK may have to Armor Digivolve Patamon to stop this, and-

"Yeah right!" the group and the Vilemon Bros bewildered back and saw Rika and Renamon standing behind the demons. "You two are too tiny to bother with…but a fight's a fight. Renamon?"

"Should we, brother?"

"Well I hate to beat up on a girl, but if you insist," the two Vilemon rocketed down toward their new opponent.

"DIGI-MODIFY, ALIAS, ACTIVATE!!"

"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!!!" the two beams blew a blast on where Renamon stood. "Ha! Gotcha!" the Vilemons cheered as they slapped fives.

"The only thing you two nitwits got is the serious case of the uglies. Look above you."

Though afraid to, the brothers looked up to their last sight: Renamon with her diamond shards.

"DIAMOND STORM!!!" the painful rain of shards darts through their bodies until they gave in and blew into bits of data for Renamon to absorb.

Takato, Henry, TK, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Patamon had wide jaws of surprise and shock of the cold Tamer attempted cold blood murder on the furry creatures.

Takato bit his lip, feeling pity for the Digimon she just killed. _She didn't even think twice about absorbing them._

"Don't bother with the thanks. I only did it for the data, and that's all." She coldly said to the gang.

Takato felt boils of anger in his heart over this girl's heartless attitude. "…Data?"

Rika gasped softly at this unexpected act.

"Digimon are living creatures…and you…you…KILLED THEM!!!"

Rika's felt cold and numb. She couldn't come to a thought of why they were right now, but she felt stiff as she watched Takato and his friend and Digimon glared at her with poisonous faces.

"Kid, they're living beings, not toys of an RPG game!" TK grimly said.

Takato narrowed his eyes more. "Yeah, they're not a game only for you to kill and destroy!"

Rika never would expect this kind of rage within Takato's crimson eyes. Normally she would plow his head for back talking her, but for some reason…she felt helpless before him. But, why would this kid give her grief? He and these clowns mean nothing to her.

"No…Digimon are nothing more than data. Renamon?" the two turned back for their leave, until Rika felt something feeling her feet. "Huh…what is that…little thing?"

The tiny Calumon looked up to her with playful eyes and wide ears. "Hi…wanna play?"

Normally a Digimon only wants to fight, but…how could this Digimon only want to play? She thought Digimon were just fighting machines. Why would this little-?

"Hey, don't you dare touch him!" she heard Takato's voice shout.

Rika grinded her teeth, but cautiously motioned around Calumon. "Come on, Renamon…why do I wanna waste my time with these Goggleheads?"

"Yeah…well…GOOD RIDDANCE!!" the group watched Rika and Renamon disappear in the darkness. Takato frowned angrily at her direction, crossing his arms. "Man…what's her deal?"

"Finally, a little fun!" the gang attempted to chase after the skipping Digimon that was about to leave in the dark as well, but decided not to.

"Wait, it's dangerous out there alone!" Takato warned.

"It's dangerous with you too, and there must be someone out there who's more fun than you! Good bye Guilmon! See ya soon!"

With that, the In-Training Digimon named Calumon vanished.

"He's a strange little Digimon. I never had seen anyone like him." TK said, "I don't know if he wants a Tamer."

"Well how long a Tamer can survive with him?" asked Terriermon as he climbed on Henry's shoulders.

"-giggle-… yeah!" Patamon laughed as he perched on TK's head.

Henry was distracted from scolding Terriermon when he saw Takato with a worried look at a direction Rika went. "You gonna be okay?"

"…yeah…."

-

Over in an alley, Rika faced the wet floor. Renamon could feel such pain that her Tamer was now feeling. Rika clenched her fist, while giving cracking noises. And then…

POW!!

She punched a garbage can to about five feet. She pressed her lips as she massaged her bruised knuckles.

"Ungrateful bastard,"

-

-

End of part 2.…

-

-

For those who don't know, I've been getting a angry review, regarding about my bio. I don't know what's his/her problem, but I wish someone like that would just e-mail me something like that, rather than treat this site like it's a Digimon forum. This is fan fiction, we're just trying to have fun.


	3. Imps and white blobs!

Well, I got some chapters from someone named…uh…chaos prophet. This one doesn't have those numbers, so it's easier to upload. But next time, don't put all the chapters together. I had a hard time trying to open the file.

-

-

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the digital spirit alive_

-

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 8:19 PM…**

Night: a scene after the time of daylight; sometimes a time where romance plays, or the beings of a never ending work spends this time to rest. However, there is no romance; there is no resting at this point. Only pity one feels toward a certain female who refuse to rid the demons in her.

Takato Matsuki couldn't help but feel guilty about the way he acted towards Rika back at the school; but then again, she did kill two living creatures, despite that those Digimon tired to kill Guilmon and Calumon. It was wrong for her to destroy them without thinking twice, but still, maybe he shouldn't have yelled at her.

"Aw shot!" waking from his thoughts, Takato noticed TK checking his D-3 watch. "I better get home! My mom is probably about to dial the number for the national guards."

"Odaiba is a long way from here. You sure you can survive the subway in this time? I mean, it does get rough at this night." Asked Henry.

The blonde smiled while holding his Digivice. "Don't worry; I got a faster way home. You up for it, Patamon?"

"I'm fully charged like an energizer battery! Of course I am!"

Terriermon smiled as he scratched his chin. "I should use that line."

-

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

"PATAMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… **PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!**!!"

-

Takato's frown turned into a wide smile when he witnessed the evolution of the little Patamon into an armored winged horse called Pegasusmon. TK mounted on the orange horse and waved his hat like a cowboy when his Digimon lift up his front legs.

"Nice working with you guys. Be seeing ya!" with that, the armored horse took off to the night sky, kicking off wind that made the Tamers' clothes fluttered.

"Wow…I wonder if I can do that to Guilmon." Takato muttered as he watched the silhouette of Pegasusmon fly towards the moon.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry. Did you bring any bread?"

Gulimon…now that he thought of him, Takato has to deal with the subject that Guilmon once again disobeyed him.

"Guilmon?"

"Takatomon?"

"I'm not a mon, but listen…if we're gonna be Digimon and his Tamer then you got to listen to me even more….you gotta try harder to stay out of trouble."

"Sorry Takatomon…but…then we'll play?"

Takato smiled. "Yeah."

"sniff It's so beautiful! It's so sickening beautiful!"

"Terriermon, behave yourself!"

-

-

**Tokyo: 7:23 AM…**

And so we end another day of the DigiDesinted and their new found friend, the Tamers. But tomorrow lies another day of, you guessed it, school. And tomorrow has come already, where the DigiDestined and their new found friends, the Tamers, prepare for another 'exciting' in the great but cheap halls of education.

Not only do the children have to journey to school, but those who have daily life jobs must be profiled to continue them, wither they like their jobs or not, money must be needed to survival.

But enough about that; Let us take a magical journey in the land of a sweetest and gentle creature of all the land of the rising sun. A young girl who's eyes brightens the morning sun with her breath of life.

"Rika, time for school."

What then triggered was the sound of a grumpy and vicious mountain lion. "Grrraaahhhh!!"

-

We wouldn't tell the truth if we were lying.

-

Another day, another misery for Ruki Nonaka; that's what it is to her, and just when she was enjoying her embarrassing weekend. But now it's time to survive that hell hole they call an all-girls' private school, where snobby girls talk behind Rika's back; it's always…

"_You don't need to jump off a building to commit suicide; just talk to Rika."_

"_I can't believe a cool mom caught stuck with a lunatic like her."_

"_It's Nonakazilla! We must flee or die!!" _

And then at lunch, she would sit under her tree, all alone, and the girls would stay away from a three feet distance. It's the same, everyday.

However, today is different. On this very day, she will embark on a darkish horror….

Her mother visiting the school.

"The horror…"

-

-

**West Shinjuku: 7:30 AM **

"Why is everyone at the soccer field, Kazu?"

"Gee I don't know, Kenta; a soccer game, maybe?"

"At 7:30 in the morning?"

"It could happen."

Kids of the school gathered around the school yard, including Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. However Takato and Henry stood far behind, looking hesitated and nervous. Right before the crowd was a field of pothole with burnt frames. Not only that, more scribble chalk lines were drawn on the field. Although if they knew, like Takato and Henry, they would have knowledge that first Guilmon and Calumon drew on the soccer field, then two Vilemons decide to ruin the fun, and finally, Rika and Renamon followed the 'kill and ask questions later' routine.

But they don't know that, but what if Takato and Henry told them what really happened?

"You know, they probably won't believe us if we told them the truth." Takato whispered to Henry.

"I know." He laughed.

-

"Okay, okay everybody. Give me your attention…for a change; you too, Kazu."

"Aw man."

Here we find your average elementary school teacher starting another average day of class with another throbbing pain in her head. An attractive woman around her twenties named Ms. Asagi, who may have second thoughts about the career she choused, began her announcement that the faculty told her to bring up.

"I assume none of you vandalize the soccer field; though I wouldn't put it pass some of you. But if you know anything about it, let me know."

Fortunately only our brave Takato knew about the incident, which is why his head was low and his pressure was high within his head. After all, he was part of the cause. But would he plant his little feet to the floor, bravely inform his teacher the truth and end up behind bars and his Digimon inside a research bottle?

What do you think?

"Now pick your pencils, it's time for a test."

Just like she expected behind her past experiences, the students responded with surprised gasp and childish whines. But none can top the whining scale better than Hirokazu can.

"No faiiiiiir!"

Asagi passed around the test papers; sighing after hearing the Kazu-whining #304.

"If life were fair, I'd be in Maui. Maybe this will teach you to pay attention in class."

"Aww, I don't wanna learn that!"

Takato rolled his eyes as he endured another one of Kazu's pleas for mercy.

Yep, just another Monday of school; his teacher giving yet another pop quiz to all, and Kazu crying like a baby. There wasn't anyone in the world that had it bad as Takato does in school.

-

-

**East Shinjuku private school: 8:02 AM**

Well here we are at the foundation where our wild Tamer is forced to go everyday. It makes her pine for hell. As of now, Rika sat on her desk, planted by the windows, while she and the girls waited for the teacher.

Oh how she wished for this day to be over soon so she can run around, happily kicking some Digimon butt, but would life just speed up time for her sake? Noooo! It just has to be a jack-ass; making Rika's life a living hell.

Rika is but the pariah of the school. She is but a being in a school full of snotty females, and she squanders all popularity points. All she has in her school life was her best friend….er…okay, she had nothing.

But today was like no other. Today will mark yet another day of pain and torture; something that may scar our young and insane heroine for a while.

Her mother visiting her school. Oh the horror. The sheer pain of mental health.

She and her mother never see things eye to eye. They're like red light and green light, vanilla and chocolate or other stuff that are opposite. It is because of her mother's modeling career and lifestyle that she disapproves. Despite that her mother always tries to drag Rika away from her tomboy phase, Rumiko does whatever she can to spend time with her daughter.

Unless of course her cell phone goes off.

"Oh that's so typical." She mutters as she watched her mother walk off, talking on her phone. It's always her business and fashion she squanders in.

-

-

**Nonaka residence: 4:21 PM **

To Rika's relief as well as most kids, school was over for the day. After she was finally out of that school uniform she despises so much, she then decided to rest her mind and soul, mediating her mental thoughts for the challenges that will be fought. In other words: She's just sorting out her cards.

"What are you doing?"

Just then, Rika's mother comes in her room, checking over her shoulder.

"Nothing."

Smiling, Rumiko waved over to Rika's other shoulder, which the girl tired to turn a little in her way.

"What is that, tarot cards?"

"Yeah, right…" Rika muttered.

"Are you in to fortune telling?"

"Ugh…"

No matter how much she tries, Rumiko just can't seem to attach to her daughter; it's like trying to get through a steel wall just at least to get her to say hi.

"Well whatever you're into, I'll leave you alone with your silly game. But I got a whole world to explore with my glamorous beauty. A model such as myself needs to expose herself to the entire world and not let fear stop her from…."

There she goes again with her model speeches. Rika just simply sat away from her mother, with a smug across her face, as she endured her lectures. It doesn't take a genius to translate this as one of her mother's pathetic attempts to bring her out of the shell Rika felt cozy to. And it doesn't take someone like the Hulk to withstand her talk on model morals. But most importantly, she doesn't care what Rika likes to do for a living, and that's being a Digimon Tamer; course there's no way she would tell.

_A silly game? Ha! How would she know? She doesn't give a damn about what I do, anyways. Sides, taming Digimon is much respectable than…ugh….modeling._

It's like the heavens finally got her call, because now her mother left her room. There was now finally peace. But, all this silence is unacceptable for the ice-cold Tamer. She needs some action, excitement, death to all renegade Digimon for Renamon to swipe their data and become stronger. That is Rika's way of life.

"Ruki…"

Suddenly, the yellow-coated fox revealed herself from the shadows of Rika's room.

"Renamon, what did I say about that name?" the Tamer said with a look of authority.

"My apologies; A Digimon has shown itself. Are you ready?"

A cold smile shown below Rika's nose. "Are Goggleheads retards? Let's go."

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 4:26 PM**

Elsewhere, we find our young heroes, Takato and Henry, hanging by Guilmon's shaft as they watched the red dino Digi-Wrestling with Terriermon.

"And what surprises will this dog bring upon the red challenger?" Terriermon narrate himself. Suddenly, he stood on one knee and looked at his ear like it was holding something heavy. "No…wait…can you feel the intensity? It's…THE DIGI-ROONI!!" he then performed a spinning break dance. But then, Guilmon tackled the bunny, which Terriermon could only recognize that attack to be like the Goldberg tackle.

"Celebrating a little too early, Terriermon? Not a good idea." Henry smirked.

Just then, Calumon hopped on Takato's head. "Culu! Hey this looks like fun! Here I come!" the In-Training Digimon then dived right on Terriermon's gut.

"Ooo!" Takato winced. "The Swan Dive!"

Just when it was all getting interesting, Takato and Henry's D-Arcs picked up a signal with their ever-annoying alarm clock sounds.

"Fun times over, guys." Herny warned.

"Guilmon?"

The red dragon happily hopped on his feet, but Terriermon was unable to, due to the ultimate torture he received from Calumon.

"H..H Hen..HAHAHAH…GET…CALUMON OFF...HAHAHA…Tickling my stom..HAHAHA!!"

"Terriermon, we got a Digimon to deal with. Let's go!"

With a sudden energy in him, Terriermon leaped up and launched Calumon. "Yea! Here comes the pain!"

-

-

**South Shinjuku: 5:07 PM **

The south of Shinjuku, mostly where the most dangerous streets lay in the fare land; where the thugiest of thugs wanders in their ways. But that doesn't matter to our heroes, because there runs Rika in a large abandoned factory, where a fog bank, known as a digital field, blankets the center of the land.

She removed her shades as soon as she arrived at the eye of the fog. She peered over Renamon, who made vision of herself from the shadows. Then they made eye contact with their new opponent; a large blue dinosaur with Indian garments on its head.

"Hmm…he looks like a decent challenge. Let's see what the Digivice say."

-

**_Allomon: _Dinosaur Digimon. With its ancient power, it covers the area with a primeval flame. This Digimon's breath is like a hot wind. **

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Armor**

**_Attacks: _Dino Burst, Dynamite Burst **

-

"This should be a nice warm up. Renamon, take him down."

"As you wish."

**Play Final Fantasy X battle theme**

Like the winds, Renamon flew up, delivering a massive kick to the snout. The armor level dino staggered back, but counters with a swinging tail, batting Renamon's back to a brick wall.

"Renamon, what the hell was that? You should've handled that easily."

Fortunately, Renamon didn't respond but plant her feet on the wall, peeled herself off, and leaped back to the air before Allomon crushed where she once stood.

"DIAMOND STORM!!" the fox Digimon brought forth her raining shards upon Allomon.

"DINO BURST!!"

But Allomon launched a fire blast from his mouth, and blast the shards away. The data type hurtled through the smoke with energized paws.

"POWER PAW!!"

She responds with another kick to the face, but this time, Allomon quickly grabbed her leg and catapulted to a stack of wooden boxes.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous." Rika muttered as she digs through her card pouch. "DIGI-MODIFY…SNOWAGUMON ACTIVATE!!"

As Renamon pulled herself out of the pile of broken wood, she can feel the artic breeze generate around her body. Like the birds of the sky, Renamon leaped up in the air, but this time, she generates a ball of ice and cupped it within her paws.

"Let's play freeze tag! FROZEN WIND!!"

"DINO BURST!!"

Allomon once again blew a stream of fire across Renamon's beam of ice. Both energy attacks crashed into each other and played a contest of power by pushing against one another. The Armor Digimon gained a stronghold over Renamon, meaning Renamon wasn't lasting long to keep up with Allomon's power.

"Will you stop playing around? You're better than this clown!" Rika shouted, who was irritated by her Digimon's performance.

"I'm…sorry, Rika!" Renamon squealed in a struggling voice. "He's far too powerful than I expected!"

"That's no excuse! You could win if you just Digivolve!"

Allomon took the opportunity to let go of the attack, not without sliding his head away from the ice beam. With a mighty blow, he slammed his foot on the concrete floor, creating an earthquake that forced Renamon's balance off. The blue dino quickly charged forth and swung his tail like a baseball bat, whacking Renamon right out of the park, and hurtling toward some rusty electric generators.

"RENAMON!"

Like an angel from the heavens, the orange winged horse, Pegasusmon, swooped down and caught the flying fox.

"Evening, miss!"

Back on the ground, Guilmon and Terriermon rushed toward the blue dinosaur, as Takato and Henry approached an irritated Rika.

"Rika, are you alright?" Takato said with a worried tone.

Henry crossed his arms with a stern look. "Figured you be here. Lucky thing that TK and Kari gave us a lift or else it take more than an hour to…"

"God damn! Why don't you just mind your own…No better yet, why don't you jump off the Rainbow Bridge?"

Henry narrowed his face at Rika. "Gee you're welcome, and do you always have to make your Digimon fight like this?"

"You know, Brainiac, I'm sick of you sounding like a broken record."

-

"BUNNY BLAST!!!"

Allomon tried to advance at his new foes, but Terriermon fired his multiple shots to keep the beast back, allowing Nerfertimon, a winged Egyptian cat with a pharaoh mask, and Pegasusmon to fly close to blue lizard.

"GOLDEN NOOSE!!"

The two Digimon touched each other's gold energized paws and hooves and split apart to be attached with a golden beam. They flew in circles around Allomon, with the beam extending wider. Once Neferitimon and Pegasusmon flew away in opposite direction, the beam squeezed the Armor Digimon.

"DIGI-MODIFY…POWER ACTIVATE!"

"PYRO SPHERE!!"

Finally, thanks to Takato modification with a card, Guilmon brought Allomon down on his back with a ferocious blast.

"Alright, we got him!" Takato cheered.

Soon, TK and Kari ran up by the Tamers, with a laptop at hand. Kari breathed easy as she opened the computer. "Great, now we can send him back to the Digital World."

"DIGI-MODIFY…HYPER CHIP ACTIVATE!!"

Suddenly, with a burst of power, Renamon launched past the humans, slashing her paws around that created windy arcs that made their clothes flutter. She landed before them, with her back towards the group, and without bothering to look over them.

"I suggest you stay out of this. Leave this battle with me."

Renamon engages back to Allomon, with new power resting within her body. Allomon swings a tail once again, except that this time Renamon sweeps it away with a kick.

"POWER PAW!!"

The fox did a spinning dance before releasing a round house kick to the dino's face. Gracefully, she planted back on the ground, and shot a punch to the gut, before she backflipped a distance away from Allomon.

"kaff…DINO BURST!!"

"A Digimon of a few words, huh? FROZEN WIND!!"

Just like before, both blast collided with each other. But this time, Renamon's attack easily overpowered the fire, and cut through it like butter to incase the beast's face in ice. Renamon finishes the job by leaping up in the air, like it was her environment, and crossed her arms to summon a pack of shards when she spread her arms out.

"DIAMOND STORM!!"

The tiny diamonds was able to cut through Allomon's body like bullets, piercing and stabbing his blue skin, and shredding his body like newspaper, until he was nothing but another flock of data for Renamon to absorb.

**End music**

Right as the fog cleared up, Rika and Renamon stood with the winds blowing by, staring at the speechless group with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Time to go, Renamon; we have no time to hang with these losers."

Rika simply walked away while Renamon fazed from vision. But as when TK was about to say something, Takato pushed him away and followed Rika.

"Hey, we need to talk!"

Slowly, Rika rotated her head towards the boy. "Okay, sure; I have something to say: Don't you dare get in my way next time, little boy. Renamon and I work _alone_!"

Takato at first was fazed from her remark, but he shook it off and focused on Rika. But his eyes suddenly caught something above her, through a gusty wind; a shadowed humanoid figure standing on the factory rooftops. The being seems to have large bug-shaped wings and….but just as Takato studied the dark stranger, it vanished.

"Hey, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"Uh…it was nothing."

-

Little do they know, the DigiDestined and Tamers were watched the entire time. The figure was not the one Takato spotted, but it was a small creature; a dark purple monster with a little white face, large green eyes, and a sinister smile. He also wore a red bandana around his small neck and an evil smiling face on his chest.

"Yuck! What a pathetic bunch digital fools. No self-respecting Digimon would ever slave for smelling, s----- humans. Guess ol' Impmon better smack some sense into their thick skulls." He said with what seems to be a Brooklyn accent.

(A/N: Praise and be praised! All hail Impmon!)

-

-

**Nonaka residence: 8:03 PM**

The night is young over the mansion of Nonaka. Out in the beautiful backyard, decorated in traditional Japanese landscape, Rika sat on the porch, staring towards the moonlight, then moves her eyes down at her Digivice.

Flashback

"_That was pathetic! Are you trying to make me look bad? There's no excuse to be struggling against an Armor leveled Digimon, Renamon!" _

_The girl paused for a sec as she paced around the coffee table. Even though Renamon is pretty much an emotionless Digimon who shows no signs of expression, she was pretty much ashamed of herself to be disappointing Rika. _

"_I just don't get it! You load off data from every Digimon we kill. You should be able to Digivolve right about now! What is the problem?"_

_Silence is what came first from the fox Digimon. "I don't know, Rika." She calmly said._

End flashback

She clenches deeply on her Digivice. Oh how she hates the look or the smell of failure. It was something she never wanted to look at its face. Looking up at the moon, its lunar beauty wasn't enough to calm her boiling soul. The desire to win and be the best was greater.

-

On a rooftop, close to Rika's home, the tall Digimon, Renamon, also watched that full moon. Her metallic blue eyes glisten along the lunar light.

_Be patient, Ruki. I will Digivolve. You shall wait and see. I promise that I shall not fail, again__…._

Renamon relaxed her eyes; meditating to release her extra energy not needed for the night. "Loading data…feeling stronger by that…is that what I need to Digivolve?"

"Ooo, what's wrong, tootsie? You got a problem with Digivolving?"

Looks like her extra energy is needed. She tensed her muscles as she turned her body. From that, she spotted the purple imp, licking a bubble gum lollipop in front of her.

"Eh, you don't look too happy, but then again why wouldn't you be when you answer to some snot-nosed brat and be treated like Digi-shit? Am I right?"

The little Digimon crushed the candy to chew on the gum before he arrogantly flicked the white stick away.

-

"Huh?"

The young Tamer jumps alert once her Digivice went off. She gripped on it and tried to get a lock on the reading.

"Another Digimon! Come on, pick up. Renamon, you better be there…yes!"

-

**_Impmon: _Small demon Digimon. This type of Digimon loves to play tricks. It invites chaos and calls forth sprits to cause havoc.**

**_Type: _Virus**

**_Stage: _Rookie**

**_Attacks: _Bada Boom, Inferno Funnel **

-

"Hmm, a new player in the game…Bada Boom? What is this, a Brooklyn type Digimon?"

-

Renamon only wanted to find a little peace. This little purple thing wasn't worth her time. She leaped rooftop to rooftop to find a place for a little R&R, but the annoying imp Digimon wouldn't learn the meaning of personal space.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but Rika is my partner; and not her attitude or what you say isn't going to change that."

Impmon balanced on a phone wire with Renamon, grinning upon her sight. "Ooo, aren't we loyal. Course your so-called partner is doing a good job screwing with your brain from my point of view."

He paced around the wire, laying his hands on his head. "Take it from me; that pig-brat of a human doesn't believe you can do things on your own freakin time, and that's the most pathetic thing I ever seen."

He twists towards Renamon, snapping his fingers. "You Digi-pets are all the same; being like a freakin puppet for one of those underground animal fight things, or that stupid Digimon wanna-be show…uh what is it? Oh yeah, Pok-e-man or whatever. Deep down inside, you losers wanna be like me, a real do it yourself Digimon; yeah that's me! But then again who wouldn't? I don't blame ya!"

However Renamon just stood there, like a lifeless statue.

"Hello? What are ya, deaf or something? Fine, let me cut ta the chase. Ya look sad, and that makes me angry; sitting here watching you cry about making your human sick to her stomach, like I am right now. 'Oh boo-hoo, she didn't like my performance. Waa-haa!' Bah! You know what; anger isn't good for my blood, so I'll chill it out for your sake. Take it from me, there's a whole world out there waiting to torment. Like Hawaii. Oh the girls there! Or maybe France; yeah that damn, spotty, snotty France; Or Italy, where maybe I can see the Mario Bros. Yeah, that's right, a whole damn world out there to explore, and you're here sitting in denial that you're all happy being pulled on a leash by that pissy human."

"…Are you done?"

"Yeah, that's about all I wrote."

"Well if that's your best advice then maybe you need to hire a new writer." With that said on his shocked face, Renamon gracefully leaps onto the streets

"Whoa, that was rude, you little bitch! Here's a little reminder about myself! BADA BOOM!"

The purple demon shot a couple of fireballs that blew up in Renamon's face when she turned around.

"Word of advice, since I'm so generous; dump the smelly girl or things will get nasty. BADA BOOM!"

This gave Renamon a signal to leap to the side, zig-zag towards the Rookie to dodge the fireballs, and soccer kick the midget far to the distance.

"YOU GOT LUCKY!!!!" the airborne imp screamed before a thump was made behind some houses.

Being mature and humble, Renamon gave no sign of celebration after that. But now her Digi-senses directed her focus to somewhere in the park woods.

-

"Sir, another wild one is about to bio-emerge."

"Send a tracer. Make sure it doesn't break through!"

The women of the tower computers types in commands to hunt to signal. "We can't stop it. It's about to breach!"

-

Somewhere in the east side of downtown Shinjuku, our young heroine, Hikari Kamiya, already left her brother's college, is on her way to home.

"You know Kari, maybe we should just fly home. I mean you know how dangerous the subways are at night."

Kari smiled at Gatomon's concern. "Yeah, but the way will tire you-" But a call from her D-Terminal interrupted.

"**_We've received a signal of another Digimon entering through around the Shinjuku National Gardens. Rika's signal is approaching there and you're the only DigiDestined close by. Follow Rika's signal as fast as you can."_**

**_Izzy _**

"You ready, Gatomon?"

"I ain't no lazy kitty cat. Let's boogie!"

-

Like a jungle cat rushing through the greens, Rika hurried through the woods as she followed a new signal. As she approached an opening, the first thing she spotted was a spread of webs covering trees like gum. In the center of the area, she spotted Renamon facing up at a large spider perched on its own web. This creature had some biker attire and a number of frightening green eyes.

"Renamon!"

"Rika!"

The large arachnid skidded down on the white web, licking its slimy lips. "Ooo, an organic and digital snack; How thoughtful! Wait there for me to eat you; it won't take long."

The vulpine Digimon snarled at the arachnid. "Not a chance! Eat dirt!" she kicked a dust full of dirt right at the spider's face.

"ptf Bleck! I hate earthy meals! You asked for it, fondue-goodness!"

-

**_Dokugumon: _Insect Digimon. This fearsome Digimon corrodes everything in sight. It melts anything it touches.**

**_Type: _Virus**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Poison Thread, Venom Blast **

-

To the point of view of Rika Nonaka, this Digimon was just another victim. But to Renamon, this was a chance to once again prove to herself to the eyes of her Tamer. She will not let the words of that Impmon get the best of her.

Clouds darkened, and tiny drop of water hurtled from the heavens. But this weather did little or none to effect the Tamer's mood. With this, she had only one thing to say.

"Step over her, Renamon, and this time no clowning around!"

**Play 'Chaos ver. 0, 2, 4' from Sonic Adventure DX soundtrack**

Renamon began the battle by shooting straight at Dokugumon with her arms crossed.

"DIAMOND STORM!!"

"POISON THREAD!!"

Fortunately, Dokugumon sprayed her poisonous webbing to create a swirly shield, blocking the shards. It caught Renamon off guard; long enough for the spider to catch her with a Venom Blast, throwing Renamon back through a field of webs. After she plowed to the floor, Renamon struggled back up as she felt the burns on her body and the webs stuck on her fur.

"Renamon! Stop goofing around! You can beat her!" Rika then held a card between her two fingers, raising it above her head in a dramatic effect. "DIGI-MODIFY…BIRDDR….!!"

WPHT!! As if this Digimon was like Spider-Man. Dokugumon directly whipped the card off Rika's hand with its webbing.

"HEY!!!"

Dokugumon leaped off its webbing and hurtled down to the human child, and then it shot more webbing, trapping Rika in a gum of webbing around her body.

The web froze her body on one spot. She was unable to reach for her D-Arc that was glued into the webs. She was trapped, and without her Digivice she'll feel…no stay calm, do not give into weakness. It is the enemy…. her chest, her spine, everything felt cold when she looked into the monster's hungry teeth. Dokugumon's focus was onto her hunger, and Rika looked very appetizing.

A wave of fear controlled her thoughts. Her Digimon Queen personal lost control as the spider charged towards her like a wildcat. There was only thing Rika could only think….scream.

"HEEEEELP!!!!"

"DIAMOND STORM!!!"

The barrage of diamonds struck straight on the spider's face, like powerful hails; forcing the arachnid back. Renamon then quickly fazed near Rika and ripped the webbing off of her.

Rika's eyes grew wide as large pearls. A moment she never dreamed of happened before her eyes.

"Renamon…you saved me?" Rika believed that Digimon doesn't have the emotion to save someone's life. She thought their data was just nothing but crush, kill, grow stronger, nothing simple nothing more.

"PIKA-BOO!!" before they knew it, Dokugumon was already flying above, diving toward the female heroes.

"ROSETTA STONE!!"

Suddenly, shooting stones struck upon Dokugumon, bringing the creature hard to the concrete floor.

"Huh? You again?" Rika muttered out loud as she watched Neferitimon dropping off Kari by the two.

"We'll talk later. Nefertimon, get her!"

Kicking off air, Nefertimon soared high above Dokugumon. She circled around the virus type as the little face on her mask charged energy.

"CAT'S EYE BEAM!!"

The optic laser scratched the concrete as it made its way to the spider Digimon. Dokugumon leaped back like a frog and hid in the trees. From its hiding place, Dokugumon shot its Poison Threads, which the feline angel Digimon flew away from. Nefertimon fired her Rosetta Stones like air bombers attacking above the forest. The stones exploded once inside the trees.

"Oh I feel sorry for those trees." Kari muttered.

"Pfft, nice of you to think about that at a time like this." Rika spat.

The Armor Digimon scanned the smoky trees for any activity. "I think I got her…no wait!"

From out of nowhere, Dokugumon flew out of the greens and landed on Nefertimon's back. As it did, it covered her in webbing, even her wings; which meant that the Armor Digimon lost control and skid through the trees. The cat flew out of the forest, covered in webbing and broken branches, and slid near the kids.

"Nefertimon!" Kari rushed up to her aid.

"Foolish of me to leave my guard….great now I have to cut my fur off."

"Now, where were we?" Dokugumon directed her focus back to Renamon and Rika as it soared out of the trees. "POISON THREAD!!"

The spider unleashed a wave of webbing, coating the entire field with it as they attached to trees, floors, even coating humans and Digimon in them. Renamon, however, slashed the web lines before they even struck her fur.

(A/N: Think of Venom's attack in Marvel vs. Capcom of him incasing the screen with webbing.)

"I wonder how real blood taste like." Trying this experiment, Dokugumon launched toward Rika. But then it saw Renamon standing in the way to protect her partner. "Move aside! VENOM BLAST!!"

With a burst of venom steam, the blast threw back Renamon and Rika, rolling a few feet away. With a few scratches and bruises, Rika pushed her chest up. However, her heart skipped when she saw her Digimon lying motionless ahead of her.

"Renamon!" She came up and lifted her burnt back off the floor. Renamon was injured beyond anything Rika ever seen her as. She can feel that Renamon was unable to go on; loss of energy. Renamon barely had enough to keep her eyes open.

"Y..You…protected me…how…why…I…?"

She paused her voice when she saw the fox's paw try to reach to her face.

"We…are…partners…that's all…you need to know." With that said, Renamon's head dropped like a light and she fell to unconsciousness.

Rain fell, rain dropped; rain rained all over upon the two. A white blue light shined over them within the darkness. Rika's spiky ponytail lost its stiffness and now it was moppy like a wet wig. It was as if the rain played along the rhythm of Rika's sadness.

No sound was heard, not even the sound of raindrops; only Rika's heartbeat.

_Thump_

She protected her at the cost of her own life.

_Thump_

How could she? How did she? How did she have the thought of doing so?

_Thump_

She couldn't have feelings…but…she saved her…could she care about her…?

_Thump_

_Renamon…?_

_Thump_

_Renamon…?_

_THUMP_

"…**RENAMOOOOOON!!!!!!!"**

**Play Digimon: Brave Heart**

Like a headlight of a helicopter, an intense light shined from the trees, blinding all human and Digimon. Feeling this sudden energy urge, Renamon;s eyes shot wide open as new energy flow like a rising geyser. Her back hovered above the floor, bringing Rika's nerves to a shock.

"Renamon?"

Unknown to all that Rika's D-Arc glowed in the same light.

-

**Digivolution**

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…!!"

Her body shifted an increase of a few feet. Her structure became more of a four-legged kind. From out of nowhere, a red and white bow, with bells on the ends, wrapped around her neck, blue flames flared on her ankles and the tails that spawned to about nine tails. Leaning her head straight, the logo of the Yin and Yang was embezzled on her forehead.

"**KYUUBIMON**!!!"

-

After smoke burst like a bomb, there stood in Renamon's place; Kyuubimon. Dokugumon bewildered back from the new Champion, Calumon flew away with an exhausted expression, and Kari and Nefertimon smiled at this miracle.

"Alright, a new Digimon!" Kari felt the need to try out her new mode on her D-3, given to her by Izzy.

-

**_Kyuubimon: _Bewitching Beast Digimon. A bewitching beast dances within the spirited fire it summons. Calm and swift, it travels within the shadows**

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Fox Tail Inferno, Dragon Wheel**

-

"You…Digivolved!" after all her time and work, Rika's dream of her Digimon Digivolving has come true.

"Ha! So what? A larger snack for me! DIE NOW!! VENOM BLAST!!"

"In your dreams." After leaping away from the shot, her tails lift up with intense blue heat flaring on the tips. "FOX TAIL INFERNO!!!"

They catapulted blue spirit fireballs forward. Instead of flying straight, they flew around the area, lighting the webbed area on fire. Kari smiled at the beautiful fiery lights they gave. It was like she was inside neon lights; even one fire harmlessly perched on her palm like a gentle animal.

But as for Dokugumon, the fire meant pain and burning stings for it. The arachnid felt as if it was burning like a newspaper as it dropped off the burning webs and rolled around the dirt.

"Welcome to MY parlor, said the fox to the fire-bug."

"Pay back time!" the angel cat shouted, now freed from the webs, as she lift off to battle. "ROSETTA STONE!!"

Flaming stones rocketed toward the flared arachnid, but not while Kyubimon rushing past the stones and rolling like a ball.

"DRAGON WHEEL!!"

A large stream of blue flames, as the shape of a serpent dragon, flew in and engulfed the stones, which then flared brighter and stronger. With that, the flaming comet exploded on impact, burning the spider to ashes until it was nothing more than data flying to the sky.

**End music**

"Well played my friend." Nefertimon said before she de-Digivolved back to Gatomon. "That was cat-tastic! Hey maybe we should call that move the Dragon Stone. What do you think?"

Kyuubimon gave no word but just walked her way back to her Tamer.

"Hrmph…you're welcome."

Rika was still stunned about the whole thing. Everything she thought about Digimon just turned upside-down before her eyes. She grabbed on to Kyuubimon's cheeks, trying to grip a handle of the moment.

"How did you Digivolve? We downloaded all the data we obtained…but it didn't work…how..?"

"Data isn't what's needed, Rika." All eyes were now on Kari. "It was when you shown how much you cared for Renamon. It was you that made her stronger."

Gatomon nodded in agreement. "Yeah. How else did we Digivolved if we can't absorb data?"

How could what she'd taught herself be thrown away at this fact? If it is fact. There was just no way that could be true; no way. But…her Digimon saved her…she saved her….it doesn't make sense.

A beeping noise came from Kari's D-Terminal she pulled out.

**_Hey Kari, it's raining. We're flying home on Imperialdramon. Stay where you are, we'll be there under a few seconds._**

_**TK**_

"Perfect timing; I'm soaked."

"Yeah, and a wet feline fur is no laughing matter."

Kari then looked at the young Tamer. "Need a lift?"

So that her friends can nag about Digimon being not just data? No way. "I got my own ride."

A blue light shot on the DigiDestined and her Digimon, like an alien movie. "Okay then. See ya around."

"Oh…don't tell anyone about this, got it?"

The teen only smiled with a chuckle. "You have my word." With that, Kari and Gatomon flew up toward the dark sky.

"To infinity and beyond!"

"Gatomon!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Rika followed with her eyes at Kari's destination, which was a large creature hovering high above the forest before taking off like a light, leaving a thundering streak in the night.

"You gotta be kidding me…Kyuubimon?"

"Yes, Rika?

"…Don't tell anyone about this, too."

If she could see, she would find the vulpine smile. "You have my word."

-

-

**Tokyo: 7:00 AM… **

Once again we say hi to the mighty sun of life, rising over the Mt. Fuji that towers all of Tokyo. This is probably why they call this country the land of the rising sun, unless you people tell me the real reason.

But a dark aura flows around the fare city; a dark aura of digital life.

"Did you catch that energy fluctuation?"

"I'm already searching for the source."

No soul of earth can feel it, not even those who praise to the mighty god himself. But whatever is drawing around the cold air, the advanced technology that no citizen of Japan ever knew does feel it. That equipment is run by two females in radiation suits who have just discovered something far beyond any Digimon they ever covered.

"What do you think is going on in this area? It sure has some strange high readings."

"I think something big is going down there. If these readings are correct, then we're gonna get a level of bio-emergence unlike anything we ever seen before."

-

-

**Nonaka residence: 6:58 AM **

The golden rays of the sun blankets the Japanese home of the Nonakas; however the lively rays does nothing to the soul of the young Tamer, Rika Nonaka. Like the smog of a bio-emergence, it clouded the mind of her head as she looked over at a sleeping evolved form of Renamon, Kyubimon.

_Why would she risk herself to save me? Can data really have feelings?_

She recalled the event that happened last night. She must have replayed it like about a thousand times, and she still doesn't get why or how Renamon would risk herself for her life. From the start of being a Tamer, Rika believed that Digimon are just lifeless data, nothing more, but after the battle with Dokugumon, now she's so confused.

_I never thought this would be so complicated. _

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 7:05 AM **

"Morning, Guilmon!"

The fresh Tamer, Takato Matsuki, rushed up the stairs to the concrete home of his homemade Digimon, Guilmon; so eager to see his cheerful Digimon shine his innocent face.

"Morning." He responds, showing himself from the shadows of the shaft. "Guess what…last night while I was sleeping, it felt like I disappeared and went someplace else."

"You didn't break out again, did you?"

"Oh I get it; you must have had a dream."

Soon the two took a stroll outside the park. Guilmon as you can see was still confused of what happened last night.

"A dream? You mean like when I think of snacks?"

"No. It's like going to your world inside your head."

"Do you dream?"

"Everyone does, but…"

"Is your dreamworld boring as mine; all bright and white and empty?"

"Mine's full of stuff; that's how I thought of you."

"I must have the most boring one ever! Can Guilmon paint dreamworld blue?"

The boy chuckled at his Digimon's cute thoughts. "It's weird though; I never heard anyone talking about a Digimon dreaming. Maybe I can ask the DigiDestineds about…"

Like an arrow dashing by without warning, Half of Guilmon's body suddenly was fazing from existents.

"What's wrong, Takatomon? Why's your face all funny?"

"Your legs…" Takato quickly pulled Guilmon away from the area. He sighed in relief when he noticed that Guilmon was back to normal now.

"What's a matter? Did I do something wrong?"

His worried Tamer did not answer. His frightened eyes could not help but stare at the red dragon, like he was expecting that unexplained event.

Takato command Guilmon back to his shaft before running to school. But whatever almost happened to Guilmon, Takato feared of that moment. He needed an answer to how or what caused that. He could go to the DigiDestined, but their college is almost on the other side of town and he has to go to school. So who else could he go to?

"Wait; start at the beginning."

Why it's none other than boy-genius Jenrya Lee Wong, or Henry for our American audience.

"Okay we were just walking, and then…I don't know, its like half of him was there, and the other half was starting to get rubbed off by an eraser!"

"Well Digimon aren't of this world. Maybe some of them can't last long here and they get pulled back into their world or something like that. Or maybe our world eliminates them like the body gets rid of a virus."

Takato gripped his feet to the floor. Why would the world try to take his Digimon away from him?

"Wait, but what about the DigiDestined? They had their Digimon for years. How come they can keep them?"

"Well you heard their story. They met them in the Digital World. Maybe if a Digimon accompanies a human long enough in their own environment, they gather enough resources to survive in the real world. You just met Guilmon in the living world."

"B-but Guilmon just got here. I don't want him to leave. He just can't go back to the other side."

Terriermon picked a rotten time to smile at the worried Tamer. "Momentai. The world I'm from; the world you're from, they're really both the same if you think about it."

Takato narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…um, thanks, professor, but I want him here."

"That may not be possible, Takato."

"Huh? What are you trying to say, Henry? Do you know something? Tell me."

Henry felt as much grief as he can hold, but never the less, he always tries to be realistic. "I just know that nothing can last forever, Takato; Nothing…. I'm sorry."

As for Takato, he's the type who would just ignore the facts of life and reality. Having Guilmon was something to behold for all your life, but now…he just can't abandon Takato; not when he just got attached to the little dragon.

"Well this can, and it will!"

Henry felt sorry for Takato as he watched him run off. But what could he do? You can't fight nature.

**Odaiba High: 9:04 AM**

First period has ended for the building of Odaiba High. In this time of day, the students travel around, run around the halls to their next class. At this second, we find Daisuke Motimiya digging through his locker.

"Davis?" That is until Kari's voice made his head bump on his locker.

"Ow…!"

"Oh sorry, Davis."

He smiled at his friend while tending the bump on his head. "No prob, Kari. So what's up?"

"Well…I just need to ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

Inhaling was needed for Kari before starting. "You know, you've been very…strange for the past months…and…sigh, is there something wrong going on with you?"

Davis nervously played with his hair. "Uh…nothing's wrong, Kari. What makes you think there is?"

"Look, you barely act like yourself, except when the entire gang meets up, and what surprised me more, you called TK a co-leader!"

"Uh…heh, heh…what do you know? I guess that's growing up."

"Come on, Davis. You can tell me. I'm your friend."

Right as Davis look like he had something caught in his throat, the bell rang. "Uh, Kari, I gotta motor. We'll talk later!"

"Davis!" with that, Davis ran off to class. _I__'m not sure what's wrong with you…but that look in your eyes…it looked familiar._

**Shinjuku: 9:00 AM**

RIIIING!

The sound of the globe's faithful cell phone sounded for a man playing with a lighter, walking under a freeway.

"This has better be important."

"**_Sir, we're getting some strange readings and one of the researchers needs you to explain something to him." _**A woman said through the phone.

"sigh I don't know why I bother explaining things. None of these imbeciles understand what I say anyways."

"**_So…what should I tell him?"_**

"That he's a foolish retard? sigh I'll be there shortly." And hang up he did.

Another lecture from Ms. Asagi was away on this Tuesday morning, and the students eagerly listens to her wisdom…well most of them. However, Takato was so busy worried about what happened to Guilmon.

_What__'ll I do when Henry's right and Guilmon completely disappears?_

He only knew Guilmon for at least five days. Five days. That's not even enough to get fully acquainted.

"He can't leave me…maybe if he Digivolved he'll have enough strength to fight what's erasing him."

"Digivolve?" is what someone like Jeri tried to say. Takato felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he watched her puppet bark at him.

_Great, now Jeri thinks I__'m crazy; and she's crazier than Calumon._

"Well kids, the city want me to inform you about the tunnel that is used for floods, but it seems like a useless trivia to me…"

Takato looked up at the blackboard, where his teacher drew a map of the flood tunnel, the very same place where Guilmon almost disappeared near.

"I mean, everyone knows about the tunnel, right?"

_I don__'t._

The every lush and quite land of East Shinjuku College; well if you count on the sounds of roaming cars frantically beeping their horns, but it is faint, anyways; The original Gogglehead, Taichi Kamiya rest under a shaded tree, alone in the campus, watching the spring white spores flying across the winds.

"Hey Tai."

But then Tai's sort-of best friend, Yamato Ishida, walks up to the grounded pre-adult.

"What's up, Matt-o?"

"Eh nothing much, except with Jun giving me the evil eye."

"Really? Man, what's up with that girl?"

"I don't know. She gets weirder every year, I tell ya."

Tai chuckled away from Matt's sight before looking back up at the blue sky. "Hey, you ever met those Tamers, Matt?"

"Nah. I heard about them, but never met them. I also heard that the girl is a screw-loose."

Tai's face frowned a bit after that. "Yeah…"

The blonde noticed that slight pained voice from Tai's mouth. "Was it something I said?"

"It's nothing…just…memories, that's all."

"Never mind then. Anyway I better get back. Gabumon is probably waiting for me to watch a movie with him. Maybe you should too with Agumon before he clears your fridge again."

"pfft I need to do something about his appetite, or I'll start calling him that nickname I gave him a while back that he doesn't like."

"Oh yeah, you're the only one in the group who ever gave their Digimon a name." Matt turned to leave, but before that. "What was it again?"

Tai lay back with a smile. "…Heh….Zeromaru."

"You've been playing too many Megaman X games."

"It wasn't from Megaman!"

"Ah poor Guilmon must be bored out of his mind!"

The noble Takato rushed up the stair through the remote area where Guilmon's hideout lies alone. Not only Takato was worried that Guilmon might get erased again, but he'll also break out due to boredom.

"Come on, just one game of tag, please?"

Ah, but how could he be bored with the ever playful and dangerous Digimon, Calumon?

_Calumon__…? Great._ The Tamer entered the den. "Hey Calumon, causing trouble?"

"Mmm…nope, just causing fun. But since you're here, I'm gonna go see if I can find that crowd of dirty bird Digimon I saw."

Takato arched a brow. "Dirty bird Digimon?"

"Yeah…when they sit on those gray boring Digimon that don't move, they drop all this white stuff on it."

Well that upset his throat. Takato can easily translate that with just three words. Pigeons…statue…poop.

"Why leave?" asked Guilmon. "Takatomon is here, so we can play, now."

"Well, he's always so tense. And it looks like he wants to not have fun."

"What…? Takatomon, tell him he's wrong."

The boy rubbed his hair. "Well…actually we gotta find out why Guilmon was disappearing."

"See what I mean?" asked Calumon before he bounced out of the den. "He's not very fun."

"I can be fun! What about that Digi-Wrestling game?"

"Okay…whatever you say. See ya, Guilmon!" with that, the little white puff soared towards the sky.

Takato grimaced. _I am fun…it's just that humans aren't always for fun and games…though I wish that wasn't true… _"-sigh-…come on, boy. We gotta go see Tai."

"Yay! I get to play with Agumon and Tentomon!"

The boy sighed again. It's amazing that Guilmon doesn't seem to remember disappearing. Isn't he aware that he might go away, and Takato will never see him again? "I just hope the subway people won't give us a hard time, cause that costume lie better work."

-

"I'm only gonna go through this one more time, so do try to pay attention. The network of interlink electronic devices around the world; the Internet, the stock markets and even wireless communications has created a whole new plane of existents; a digital plane."

We find in a dark scientific center, with advanced technology at work. The blonde shaded man is having a short meeting with another man in a suit.

"This system, Hypnos, monitors that world and records every exchange of information across it; looking for anything out of the ordinary; Simple enough for you?"

The other man looked above where the long haired woman was still at work at the tower computers. "Do you keep track of personal data, like of what happened twelve to eight years ago or the large one that almost bio-emerged out of the Shibuya subways last year?"

(A/N: Last episode of Digimon Frontier)

"How else can we monitor criminal activity without pervious information to go by?"

"If any of the general public found out about this, we'll be treated like criminals. The public still believes that these beings are long forever banished since about four years ago when they ran amuck around the globe. I'm sure you remember the large digital-field that coated Odaiba, or the Rainbow Bridge attack. Make sure anything like that will never occur."

"Gee that never accrued to me. Listen you have no need to worry. We got everything well under control."

"No you got nothing under control, Yamaki. You've shown yourself to be powerless to stop these anomalies. Find a way to prevent them from bio-emerging and find the ones that already come through, and then eliminate them."

-

-

**East Shinjuku: 5:34 PM…**

"I thought we never get out of there, Guilmon."

"Me too. Those girl kept pinching me on the cheek so hard. I can still feel it."

The duo arrived at the greens of the DigiDestineds' college, trailing towards a small building where lots of pre-adults exited and entered; the dorms. Entering through some glass doors, Takato approached the security booth.

"Hi, uh…I need to see someone. Can I go through?"

The old man looked at a clipboard. "Sorry. You need clearance from the students living here."

"Look, his name is Tai. Can you call him and tell him that a Takato Matsuki is looking for him?" Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, Takato handed it to him. "Look, here's the room number and the phone."

While studying it, the guard pressed some buttons on something Takato couldn't see over the counter. "Sorry, kid. No one's there. He's probably at class."

"Aw man…" Pulling out a notepad, Takato wrote something and handed the page to the man. "Can you please give it to him if he walks by? He has really big hair."

The guard arched a brow. It seems that he defiantly knew who he was talking about. After all, Takato doesn't see anyone with large hair as the DigiDestined.

"Alright,"

-

They say that if he had problems, he can always come to them. But how can that be possible if they're busy? Well, Takato can't comb all the buildings of the campus and just barge in their class. He probably need some ID to get in, anyways. But who knows how long it'll take for them to finish? Time may be running out for Guilmon, so the Tamer needs some answers.

Let's see…if he remembers, the younger DigiDestined lives too far away, and the older ones are here in college, but hard to make contact. And the only ones he knows who to see or where they live is Tai and Izzy, but they're not home. He asked Henry, but he didn't have the answers for Takato. And Calumon…? What could he tell him, how to play hide-n-go-seek like a pro?

"Now who can I ask?"

There was one person he didn't ask…but to do that, he had to sacrifice his living soul or at least his good health.

"No way! Uh-uh! I plan to live a long life! There's no way I'm gonna do it!"

**-**

"Ow! Stop being so grabby! Takatomon, help!"

A group of girls crowed around the red dragon, petting and pinching his cheeks. But that didn't matter for Takato right now; he's too busy trying to find information on where a-certain-someone-who-he-never-thought-he-looked-for is, by talking to a boy with blue hair, a green shirt over a dark red sweatshirt, brown kaki pants and green shoes.

"Let's see…she wears her hair…like this…." Takato laid his hands on the top of his head to make like a ponytail.

"Yeah, I think I seen her somewhere over in the alleys."

"Really? Are you sure that?"

"Kouchi!" about a couple of meters, a boy that seemed to wear a blue bandana on his head called for the blue haired boy.

"Sorry, I gotta go." He said to Takato, running off to his friend. "Good luck trying to find your girlfriend!"

"My WHA?!!"

-

Takato needed some answers on Guilmon's problem. He tried the DigiDestineds, but all of them were at class, and he didn't want to disturb them. He would try Henry, but he already talked to him, and he wasn't much help.

So who could he ask that knew a lot about real live Digimon, even if it meant his health for asking?

"This must be where Rika lives so keep your eyes peeled." Takato warned to his

Digimon as they ventured through the alleys of the neighborhood houses.

But now for some reason, Guilmon ran off in a dark alley.

"Guilmon, what's wrong? Man, why do I always end up chasing him?" Takato ran after the running dino after every corner, after every corner till he stopped, glaring at something in an alley.

"Guilmon, what's-?" the boy then gasped when he spotted the last thing he needed. "Renamon!"

"Who were you expecting, boys; your mommies?"

"Very funny!"

"I don't think I have a mommy, do I? Hey, Takatomon is my mommy, right?"

"Aw jeez, don't call me that."

Renamon chuckled under her breath. "Why not? You make a better mother than a Tamer, the way you always baby your Digimon. Now are we going to fight or are we gonna flap our gums off?"

"Why do you wanna pound Guilmon all the time? It doesn't make any sense."

"It would if you weren't such a coward." A new voice said which happens to be Rika, standing behind the boys. "-sigh-…as if I haven't had enough stalkers in my life. Now what do you find so fascinating about following me, Gogglehead?"

"I never followed you before. You stalked me, like back in the garage!"

"You're following me now, Goggles."

"I'm not following you! I'm actually looking for you, 'cause I need to ask you something."

"That actually counts as following, genius. And if it's about a date, I don't date, period."

No words was said, only the red and violet eyes of Takato and Rika was played, glaring fire at one another. Guilmon could already feel the tension thrown off from the two.

"Um…are you gonna fight?" he asked.

"Me…and her? Ack, she's a girl…and she kick my butt."

A satisfied smile was played upon Rika's face. "Surrendering before the fight even started…how pathetic, Goggles."

Takato kept his patients cool from her rude comment. "Look…maybe the two of us got on the wrong foot. I'm Takato and you're Rika, right?"

"Yeah, so what? What, you're writing a book about me, or are you in love?"

"Aw jeez!" He had a feeling that he isn't gonna get any answers, or get anywhere with her.

-

-

**East Shinjuku College: 6:26 PM… **

Sora left her room, after stocking food in her kitchen. She was all alone in the small apartment, so she decided to see what her boyfriend was doing. Normally her roommate, Mimi, would probably be either shopping or bothering her boyfriend, Izzy, but that's not important. Sora then made way through a few door on the hall, till she came up to Tai's door.

She knocked first before she slowly entered. The double dorm room seemed a little too quite, even for Tai's case. If Sora knew the idiot better, he would spend more time on the TV rather than doing his work; at least he had more work-ethic when he was in his goth stage, when Sora went out with Matt. But she shuddered of the consequences at that event; Tai was a mess back then. Sora always preyed to the heavens that it will never happen again.

"Tai… Tai?"

She motioned to his room, but then he heard noises inside of Izzy's; noises she easily identified as Tai's.

Without a thought, she opened the door. "Tai, what are you doing in Izzy's…TAICHI KAMIYA!!!!!!"

"GAH!!!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS UNDER MY TRUST!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!!"

"W..w-w-wait, Sora! I can explain!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, STOP USING IZZY'S COMPUTER!!?"

His entire body froze under Sora's wrath, right on the chair. "Y-yeah, I know I use his computer without his permission, but his internet link is faster than mine."

Like a bossy wife, Sora pulled her boyfriend by his ear. "The last time you used his computer, you broke his printer and got ME involved! I had to work OVERTIME at mom's flower shop to help you pay for it!"

"OWOWOWO OUCH!! But I need it to find Takato!"

This broke Sora from her angry state. "Takato? Why?"

Tai relaxed after Sora released his poor ear. "Thanks…I got a message from Takato saying that something is wrong with Guilmon. He said that he seems to be erasing."

"Erasing? Digimon don't get erased for no reason."

"I know, but now I can't find him. I'm trying to open up Izzy's radar thing, but…I can't find the stupid radar thing!" he then shook the monitor like a madman.

"Well leave it alone before you end up paying for his broken computer."

"It looks fine to me."

"It won't be around you; I know how you are with computers. Come on; let's just go over to Takato's house since we don't have his number." Sora pulled Tai up from the chair, just when Agumon and Biyomon came in with soda cans.

"Sora, you want Pepsi or Sunkist?"

"Hey Tai, how about a nice Hawaiian Punch?"

"I ain't falling for that again, Agumon…sigh I knew I should've gotten Takato a D-Terminal."

-

-

**Nonaka residence: 6:48 PM**

She couldn't believe she did this. She couldn't dream of her performing this for somebody. Oh what possessed her for doing this? Why in the hottest of all Hell did she invite Takato to her house? That's right, Rika with Takato…_in her house!_ Well, at least in her backyard…but still…**IN HER HOUSE!!** Ah, forget it; y'all seen this episode. You're probably just skipping through all this, just to find something you never seen in the original.

(Terra: ANTHONY!!!)

Uh…we now return back with our heroes Takato and Rika.

"I admit, I saw you in a dream a while back, and that's what's been really bugging me cause I don't know what it means. But…don't get the wrong idea. I'm not following you around because of that; I just have some question about Digimon, okay?"

"Alright, kid. Don't get your underwear all bunched up."

"What do you mean kid? We're the same age."

"I'm calling you kid cause you don't know anything about anything. You show up talking about seeing me in a dream; you know how weird that is?"

"I…I'm sorry. I just thought…well maybe we can work together...or at least be friends…or above the whole rival thing."

"We can't."

"…Well why not?"

"Rika? You home?"

Takato nearly jumped off his shoes after a new voice startled him. Renamon quickly grabbed Guilmon and hid behind a corner. Behind the sliding doors stood a woman nearly around her senior age.

"Oh hi! Sorry, I'm not used to Rika bringing boys home. What's you name?"

"Uh…Takato?"

"He's not going to be here long, grandma…_you're not."_

"Why don't I make some snack for the two of you? I can pop some cookies in the oven. How you like em, Takato?"

"Thanks…maybe soft chocolate chip, please?"

"That's okay, grandma, he's not staying…_you're not!"_

"Aw nuts."

"Well bye…hope you come and see us again."

"Sure!" Takato chirped happily, much to his surprise.

"You're not." Rika muttered him as her grandmother left them alone.

"LET GO!!!" the sound of Guilmon being shoved hard to the dirt was heard by the two kids.

Takato wiped the smirk off his face, though he had no idea what brought it the first place. He returned back to 'lovable' Rika.

"Um…ahem…anyway, what I wanted to ask you is wither or not Digimon turn back into data, I mean do they go back to their world?"

"Of course."

"Not like when you defeated those Vilemon and Allomon, I mean…for no good reason?"

"Digimon are just data anyway…so probably. They say toys never last."

Just what he was afraid to hear, but it seems that even Rika doesn't know what happens. She even thinks of Digimon as toys?! "You think that they're just…things? Do you even believe what you say?"

No sight of guilt of worry or anything. She just doesn't give crap is what her face says. But when she glanced at Renamon…it gave a different sign; something with a little warmth and guilt.

-

"Stop pushing!"

"Move faster then."

The skies grew dark, and Rika's temper grew thinner. She led Takato to the door, with Renamon shoving Guilmon out, once again.

"Well, thanks anywise, Rika. I'll figure out how to work my problem on my own."

"Like you should've done in the first place?"

"Well…since you're the so-called expert on Digimon, you were the only one to turn to."

"Only one?" the girl stepped forward, making the boy cringe. "If you say that, then what happened to your retired clowns?"

"Um…the DigiDestined? Well, they're busy people…you know, college, high school…and stuff. Plus, I'm not really allowed to go so far towards the east side of town. My mom seems to have some kind of radar in her head. Heh, heh…"

"And I thought you couldn't get anymore…wait a minute, you're WAY too far east. How come you took a risk to come here? "

Good point…guess he was desperate…like he's gonna tell her that. "Well…I already told you…besides, it's not everyday you get to meet your Dream Girl; heh, sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Ugh! Just get out."

Guilmon waved over to the yellow fox. "Renamon…bye, bye!" only for her to ignore him.

Well so much for that idea. Takato even had to risk his short life for asking the raging demon that is Rika…but then again, the male does have a small feeling that Rika isn't really like this on the inside. He doesn't know why he feels this or why he had that dream that time. Maybe it was just to awaken his destiny, or something…or maybe-

"Hey!"

Takato respond to Rika's call, a few feet away from the front door. "Yeah?"

"You mention that dream again, and I swear I'll send you to Dreamland FOR GOOD!" with that, Rika left inside; slamming the door loud and hard.

"Man…she can't take a joke."

-

-

**Hypnos HQ: 7:46 PM**

Deep inside the double skyscrapers (Whatever that building is called.) lies the mysterious government team that deals with any abnormal activity; the Hypnos. But as of right now, the team experiences a lack of employees; meaning that most of the crew went home for the night. All except the raven haired woman named Riley.

"Got another reading." She warned her boss down the floor.

Yamaki studied the reading on the large blue radar ceiling. "For once it's not a wild one. How lucky,"

The red signal grew larger; not being the target mode it usually is as a Digimon. "This is what I was talking about; I never seen data like this. It doesn't match to the readings of an average wild one…but it does carry a huge amount of data that's unable to be comprehended."

"Send a tracer."

"Already on it."

The tracer on the screen tread towards the large red reading, but it then spread white flow, engulfing the tracer.

"What…?"

The blonde man tensed the muscles on his face when the surprise came upon him.

"The tracer was absorbed….what is going on here?"

-

"That Rika is a barrel of laughs, huh?"

"What about Renamon? Her idea of fun is to punch me in the funny bone."

Fortunately the arts of laughter was not enough to erase the worries Takato felt in his chest as he and Guilmon walked down the crust of a park. Asking help from the queen of Digimon proved to be a failure; even her knowledge had no key to Guilmon's problem.

"Man, I was hoping Rika had more answers for me; something that'll make this problem go away…sigh…maybe tomorrow I'll ask Tai, Izzy or the other DigiDestined...if they're not busy."

Sorrow is what the baby dragon felt and read within the Tamer's face; course Guilmon barely knew the meaning of sadness, other than the lack of food.

"Ever since that Rainbow Bridge thing, I've always love Digimon, and I always thought it would be cool to have a real one of my very own…then like magic there you appeared and everything was great…but now I'm not even sure you're even gonna stay with me anymore." Takato paused for air as a few cars passed by.

"I guess I thought if I learned more about Digimon, I'd be able to stop whatever is trying to erasing you….and….I'm scared Guilmon."

Now the unfamiliar look he never seen in his Tamer became worse. The red dragon couldn't point what he felt…perhaps this is sadness. But why is he feeling this? He had his peanut butter bread snack this afternoon.

"You know what; Calumon told me that being scared is silly. It's kind of like ice-skating on sausages."

Well at least Guilmon still looked onto the bright side of things, Takato thought. Course he probably doesn't understand the whole concept of his problem.

"I guess you're right, Guilmon, but I just wanna spend as much time with you as possible."

Spending time together. That means more fun with him and Takatomon. "YEA! Hey let's do something really fun tomorrow. We can play tag till we drop and eat till we can't move!"

But then, Guilmon walked right into an area that forced him to faze out again. Takato froze in fear upon the event that happened hours ago.

"It's happening again!"

This time, unlike this morning, Guilmon noticed and the sensation. "I feel weird! I must be dreaming again, right?"

"Guilmon?"

With every car passing by, the field covered more of his body, at least under his head.

"Everything's fading."

A car passes by and Guilmon gets worse. And every second, a tear crawls down Takato's cheek.

"I think I'm…going away."

"No Guilmon!" Takato grabs on to Guilmon tightly, hoping he can keep him from vanishing. "Please hold on! I just got used to having you around! I can't imagine life without you anymore. You can't go!"

"I'll…do my best to stay here."

Guilmon's body was fading like static, and Takato's barely held on as the Digimon lost solidness. Finally, Takato dropped through his body and landed on his knees.

He looked back to see Guilmon finally dissolving into data. He froze at the shock of this terrible sight. His friend, whom he met for the past five days, was fading away from existents.

"Guilmon…don't leave me!" the feeling became to a boiling point as the last bit of data flew away. His eyes were on a verge of tears.

"GUILMON!!!!!"

-

"GUILMON!!!!!!"

-

-

"**GUILMOOOOOOOON!!!!!!" **

-

"What was that?"

Their ears perked up when hearing a fainted scream that echoed across the city skies.

"That sound like Takato."

The goggled adult grimed over his worry. "It is. Sounds like something bad happened to Guilmon! We're too late."

Sorrow spread like a virus in Sora's heart as she gripped tightly on Biyomon's wing. "No…poor Takato."

Just then, Tai picked up his cell-phone when it ranged. "Hello?"

"_Tai, I picked a signal around at the east from you."_

"A Digimon, Izzster?"

"_Far from it. Actually I don't what it is, but it's not a Digimon. The destination is in the tunnels from you."_

"We're on it." With that, Tai hanged up.

"But what about Takato?" Sora asked.

"His voice sound like it came from where we're heading, and I have a feeling that this thing Izzy found has something to do with Guilmon."

-

It felt like forever since Takato grieved on his knees. He must have played the time he first met Guilmon over and over again for the fiftieth time. They only been friends for five days and already Guilmon left Takato.

"He's gone…he's really gone…I can't believe it…" he finally pulled up from the dirty sidewalk. "It's like he was never here…and there's nothing I can do."

Why did he have to go? What is it has he done that made him deserve this torture? Maybe he would've been like Rika…He could've prevented this…he just wasn't trying hard enough….

There goes that annoying alarm sound…stop bothering; he didn't want to hear…wait…Takato pulled out his red D-Arc from his shirt to find it in compass mode.

"That's Guilmon's signal…" it was like he can see a small light of hope. He's alive….there's still a way to save him…but where...? "The tunnel…"

-

-

**Wong residence: 8:27 PM…**

"Hello….hello….hello?"

"_Stop saying hello and get Henry…uh…please?" _

"It's some angwy kid…fow Hendwy!" Susie shouted from talking to Takato on the intercom.

"_I'm not angry!"_

-

-

**Matsuki residence: 8:23 PM…**

The small time bread store in the western side of Shinjuku; closed. We find Takato's average parents, Takahiro and Mie Matsuki, having their daily dinner…without Takato. The chair he usually sits for dinner…empty. The status of his family…worried for the child.

"I hope Takato's alright. He's never been out this late before, has he?" Takahiro asked his wife as he tapped his dinner.

"Oh we were the same way before when we were kids; always running around, playing, loosing track of time."

"I vaguely remembered. That was the time when dinosaurs died out, has it?"

"Oh stop, we're not that old."

"I hope he's okay though."

"I'm sure he is. I can be harsh on him from time to time, but I do trust his judgment."

"Yeah."

"But since he's not home, let's eat the ice cream we saved for desert and tell him it melted."

"Um….I already ate it."

-

-

**Nonaka residence: 8:45 PM… **

"So I said 'As if…..don't go there…-chuckle-."

Rika thought her grandmother was going crazy; her saying cliché snobby lines. She walked in the living room, finding her grandmother on the computer.

"Granny chat? You're not that old."

"Thanks…you know your mother could get you a computer if you ask her."

"Computers are boring."

"Oh…so what about that nice boy that was here? He-"

"Forget him. He's not a friend; just someone with a stupid question, that's all."

"Well you said that awfully fast."

Sure, Rika never can get along with her mother, but her grandmother was the only person in the family she usually relates to and communicates…kind of.

'Knock, knock' is what was heard by their ears.

"Oh that must be your mother now. Can you get the door, dear?"

Rika snorted under her breath. "Fine."

Rika walked across the large front yard, trying to think of ways to endure her mother's brags about her work. It's always about her work for her when she even steps foot in the house.

"Oh great." She muttered after opening the door. She wasn't prepared for this; having Takato and Henry here. "Stay here while I get my chainsaw for you."

"Uh…I don't need a chainsaw, but now that you mention it…"

"I mean to slice you in half, Gogglehead!" she shouted.

"Oh, since you put it that way,"

-

-

**Hypnos HQ: 8:55 PM… **

"My little Yuggoth Program should disinfect the area."

Yamaki connected his terminal to the main computers in the lab. Only he and Riley were at work, dealing with the new reading they discovered a while ago. Fortunately Riley was a little worried; the tracers were not powerful enough to handle this activity, and now her boss was already tempted to try out a powerful vaccine; capable enough to destroy a virus as large as Manhattan. The problem with it the Yuggoth is that it's too unstable and could destroy the net.

"Shouldn't we study the energy reading, sir?" she asked, hoping to talk him out of this risking plan. "I mean, this is-"

"Don't get soft on me now, Riley. This little thing, or whatever it is, has caused me more grief for me and my career than its worth; and it's about to become nothing more than an unpleasant memory."

"But sir, unapproved programs are strictly forbidden."

"Forbidden? Those fools upstairs can't even begin to understand this technology, let alone the idea that there's a whole digital world out there that caused use misery for the past eight years. Who do they think they are to forbid me anything? Now start up the program!"

It was best to drop it for now, even though they may get arrested for network damaging. But the wrath of Yamaki is not worth starting, nor losing her job.

"…Yes sir." She muttered as the program began its upload.

-

-

**City Flood Tunnels: 9:14 PM**

"This is it, guys. This is where Guilmon disappeared to."

Takato led the team over to the area where Guilmon vanished. He figured that in order to rescue Guilmon, he can't do it alone. He tried the DigiDestined, but they still weren't home, plus he only had Izzy's number. So it was either Henry and Rika or none.

"What? I thought you meant that you lost Guilmon?"

"I meant as in he vanished like light, Rika. And you called me an irresponsible Tamer?"

"Well the fact is that you are."

"And I suppose your ways of taming is the ideal steps to be a responsible,"

"Will you guys just can it?" Henry shouted. "We got trouble; there're some people over there."

The group spotted two dark figures hanging by the tunnels. "Aw shoot! We can't go in there, if they're the cops or something! Now what are we gonna do?" Takato asked out loud.

"You can start by telling us what's going on."

The kids gasped by the voices coming from those people. However, another figure appeared behind their legs, waving their claws and wings.

"Hey, it's Tai and Sora!" Takato replied before running up with Henry.

Rika rolled her eyes as she slowly followed them. "Ugh. Great; more DigiDestined."

Takato came up to the goggled leader, keeping his worries above. "I've been trying to get a hold of you! Guilmon's in trouble!"

"We're so sorry, Takato." Sora apologized as she bowed. "College is sometimes a busy life."

"You again? I still have an axe to grind with you and your pet dino, hair-boy!" Rika snorted as he walked up to Tai. There was another person she never seen before; A girl with short red hair, a yellow blouse over a pink top, a blue skirt and white sneakers. In addition, she wore a blue dirty helmet.

Tai spoke up. "Later, kid… Izzy told us about the tunnels being homed by something that's affecting the-"

"Rika!"

All eyes turned to the vulpine Digimon as her legs were effected the same way as Guilmon.

"She's disappearing too! It's just like Guilmon!" Takato shouted, recalling back to that horrible experience.

"Terriermon." Henry command as the dog Digimon hopped on the rock wall.

"Check it out!" Terriermon calmly held up his ear by the field, also being affected.

"It's happening to Terriermon!"

"We do have eyes, Gogglehead!"

Agumon approached the Tamers. "That's what we were trying to tell you. Something in there is doing that to us Digimon; which means we're no help with you guys now."

"Right. That means you Digimon better leave before you start disappearing." Tai warned, mostly looking at Renamon.

Renamon looked toward her Tamer. "Rika?"

"It's okay; you can go."

With that, the vulpine vanished away.

"I suppose you want me to go too, huh, hair-leader? Fine." Terriermon shrugged, walking away with Agumon and Biyomon. "Poker, guys?"

One thing's for sure, Rika hates it when someone takes control of her property, no matter who they are.

"Don't order my Digimon around Goggle-hair; She's mine!"

Sora grimed as she stepped forward at the child. "He's just watching out for the Digimon's safety."

"Why bother, helmet girl? Digimon are just data. Who cares if they disappear?"

"BE QUITE!!!!" everyone startled when Takato unexpectedly shouted, mostly at Rika. "I don't care what you say, or what you think about what Digimon are…all I know that Guilmon is my friend…and I'll do whatever I can to save him…with or without you."

The girl bewildered from this unexpected act, but tried to remain strong until her power to strangle the boy charges to maximum. While that, Henry checked the readings on his D-Arc.

"I'm getting a signal. Defiantly his signal is in the tunnels."

"Alright, let's find Guilmon." Tai commanded.

Takato, Tai, Sora, and Henry marched over the gate to the tunnels, leaving Rika by her lonesome, even though she didn't care. Her phase of Digimon being data is held a grip of her.

"'Alright, let's find Guilmon' he says…baka." She checked her D-Arc just for the heck of it, but shrugged. "Waste of time."

-

"Done."

The program was finally installed; a program that could mean trouble for any wild one that crosses his path, and he'll test it on this new creature.

"I got to stake my objections one more time, sir. This program may cause wide-spread network damage."

"And I got to warn you one more time that you're walking on thin ice, Riley. Start the program before that ice breaks and you drown."

It's hopeless to talk him out of it, so it's best to just do what he says. "Yes sir." She muttered, typing the start up.

-

"Um…why don't they make tunnels that aren't dark and scary?" Takato muttered in his nervous faze, gazing fearfully in the dark tunnel.

"I have no idea. That would be nice that if they don't, huh?" Tai asked. "But then again, that'll cut out the fun."

But then a clanging sound was heard, making the boys jump. What if it's a Digimon? They don't have their Digimon with….

"What are you looking at?"

For some reason, Takato's lips grinned wide when he saw Rika coming inside with them from the stairs.

"HEY, Rika! You decided to come! THAT'S AWESOME!!!" but a cold stare from the girl gave him more chills than the tunnel. Takato quickly shook off his smile and failed to act cool. "Uh…well you know; whatever."

Sora though smiled slyly. "What made you change your mind?"

"A Tamer doesn't walk away from the face of danger."

Tai and Sora looked at each other, giving messages from their eyes.

"Yeah right." They muttered.

-

The gang probably walked through the tunnel for almost an hour, but they kept their pace as long as the signal remains warm. However one was getting impatient.

"How long is this stupid tunnel, anyway?"

"My teacher said that it goes all the way to the next town." Takato answered to Rika.

"That's so stupid."

"Yeah, so you say." Muttered Henry.

"Hey you agreed to join us, and that means you stay with us until we find Guilmon." Tai warned, keeping his focus straight.

"What right gives you to tell me what to do? Just because that you're the leader of your nerd-patrol, doesn't include Tamers in your group...except maybe these two clowns, in front of us."

Takato and Henry growled.

"Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble, but you did follow us. Anywise, what's the deal of you thinking Digimon are just data? Did your little video games give you that info?"

"It's none of your business, but it's logical. Computer use data, data have no minds of their own, therefore Digimon are just data; Nothing more, nothing less."

For some reason, Sora gasped at Tai, expecting Tai to react to that. But her face was right; Tai's looked in pain.

"Whatever….Neo."

"Neo?" Rika repeated. "Did your brain shut off? It's Rika!"

Takato looked back at the depressed leader. "Uh…who's Neo?"

Sora took the liberty to answer. "He was an old friend of Tai's way back before we even went to the Digital World. They were in different soccer teams, but…"

"Uh hate to bother but I think we found it!" Henry warned, pointing at a white energy zone that reached to the ceiling.

"What the hell is that?" Tai shouted.

-

(A/N: I know about Tai and Neo, for those of you who think I don't; he and Neo squared off in the giga-pet Digimon, and left in a draw. Neo gave a hissy fit after that and the rest is history. But since this timeline is when people never heard of Digimon before, I'll have to try a different twist.)

-

"I pinpointed the energy field, sir." Riley warned, keeping herself glued to the screen.

"Well done…prepare to delete the area."

-

"Guilmon must be inside of that thing; I know he is! GUILMON!!"

Rika snorted at his stupidity. "Don't be dumb. How could you possibly know that?"

"I don't know but I feel that he's in there!" Suddenly Takato's digivice was the first to fire a white beam before the rest did. One by one, the DigiDestined and Tamers grabbed their energized devices. "What's happening?"

Tai studied his old digivice. "Digivices connects use to our Digimon. Everyone aim yours at the zone!"

Responding, the group led the beams to the field. The beams dug through the wiggling walls, creating a blue opening.

"It's creating a hole." Henry stated, but before anyone made comment, Takato rushed straight in portal.

"GUILMON!!!"

"That stupid little piece of…" Rika snapped on her shades as she ran after the goggled Tamer.

"Well what do you know; he must take after you." Sora grinned at her boyfriend as she ran after the Tamers.

"Hey, he's not my kid!"

From the other side, the kids floated around a white, bottomless zone, like objects in water. They twist, turned, even flew upside down and screamed like being on a roller coaster.

"I wonder if this was the place Davis and the others went to when fighting MaloMyotismon." Tai muttered to himself, recalling to that time four years ago.

"How come everyone has shades and goggles and I don't?"

"Maybe cause you don't bother to buy some, hun. It pays owning goggles, babe."

"Stupid Tai."

Takato stopped himself to remove his goggles from his eyes. "I think I see him!" Takato swam downward toward the destination. "Cool, this is how I fly in my dreams!"

For some reason, Rika's face grew pink. "You and your dreams."

"There he is!" Takato swam toward the sleeping dragon caught in strange webbing. "Guilmon, wake up!"

His golden eyes slowly slid open. "Right now? Five minutes."

Takato giggled in relief that he's alive. "Don't worry, boy. I'll get you out of this…somehow."

"Guys!" Takato beamed over to Sora who pointed at something far back. "Look!"

Behind them, the entire scenery was being wiped out like something sucking it up in a vacuum. Rika spotted the webbing eating away, heading toward Guilmon.

"It's being erased!"

Tai removed his goggled as he gripped onto his Digivice. "Sora!"

At first she didn't follow his face, but then understood as she grabbed her own Digivice. "Ready."

"FIRE!!!"

The same white beam that helped the kids in was being used by Tai and Sora to create a blockade in front of the vacuum; the very same move they used against Apocalypmon.

-

"Sir, some unusual energy created by the zone is slowing down the program."

"Excess more power from the generators. I want that program to delete everything now."

-

"Hurry up! We can't hold out forever!" Sora shouted as she kept the beam toward the vacuum that was gaining more power.

"I gotta reach him in time! Help!"

Henry glared at Rika to help him out. The two grabbed on to Takato's arms and slingshot the boy for him to fly and grab onto the dino before the deleting webs ate him away.

"I thought I was gonna lose you for sure!"

No words were expressed from the Rookie, because after when he glowed in crimson light, he automatically fired a red road that led to where they came in.

"He's created a road for us!" Henry stated, swimming for it.

"Yeah well Renamon could've done the same thing."

Takato and Guilmon gently landed on the red road, just staring at each other.

"You okay?" Takato asked.

"Skating on sausages."

Tai and Sora already made their move on the road. "Have your reunion later! We gotta get out of here!" Tai shouted.

-

The red mass on the blue screen; an unusual amount of data compared to the wild ones…has been deleted. Yamaki humbly gave no smile, but flick his lighter off.

"Problem solved."

-

-

All was right with all. The group safely escaped from the zone and gathered back with their respected Digimon in the park, commenting on their night adventure.

"I couldn't have saved Guilmon without your help. I don't know how to thank you."

"That's easy, Takatomon; just say thank you."

"Momentai."

"The little didn't even do anything."

"Well neither did you, foxy."

This was too much mush for Rika; even mush for meaningless computer data. "Look at you; blubbering over data." With that, without emotion, the ice-Tamer walked away, with Renamon fazing from sight.

"She'll never learn."

"One step at a time, Tai."

"Yeah, I know, Sora."

But a voice out in the distance called that made them jump from their shoes. "Takato, where are you?"

"We got more ice cream!"

The boy rolled his eyes and his head. "That could only be my parents."

He blinked when he felt Tai's large hand on his shoulder. "I'm really proud about the way you handled things back there. You were really brave, Takato."

The young goggle lad smiled. "Yeah? First time for everything."

"The stuff you did would defiantly make Tai proud."

"Just what is that suppose to mean, Sora?" Tai glared at his girlfriend.

But as she smiled, a loud thunder roared upon the clouds. "We better go; a storm's coming."

Henry ran off with the older kids, shouting to Takato: "Something tells me you better get used to that bravery!"

The boy waved farewell to his friends. His happy eyes directed to his Digimon. "You were brave too."

"That's because or you."

A big and warm smile played on the Tamer. Oh how he was glad that Guilmon was here to stay.

"Good night, Guilmon. I'll bring you some ice cream!"

"Yay! Ice cream!"

Not known to the heroes that parted their ways, as the thunder struck and struck, darkness is what clouded the trees. Hiding beyond, a figure watched the young, but only the lightning could give a quick description of a humanoid figure with a large bug horn, with a shine that matched with the thunder.

-

-

-

End of part 4……

-

-

**Rumorgirl**- Uh…who's Lumi?

Anywise, that's another chapter back up. I'll put the rest soon, but I seriously need to focus on my finals. Damn finals.

-

"_I almost feel sorry for Angelica…uh, I said almost." _- Chuckie Finster - Rugrats AGU

"_It's ME!! I was the turkey all along!" _- Gir - Invader Zim


	4. The warmth and coldness of trust

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the digital spirit alive_

"Okay, let's see…."

Later a the darkest of nights, a couple of nights after last chapter, we find our stalwart Tamer, Takato Matsuki, sitting before his desk, doing something he done since about the dawn of his existents; drawing.

For those who have forgotten, what makes Takato very unique as a DigiDestined, or Tamer, is that he is the only one who ever created a Digimon. And since that he created Guilmon out of the most advanced devices of computer technology (D-Arc) and a box of crayons, he believes that he can create Guilmon's Champion form.

"I'll just add some little spikes down his back…and…draw some stripes down a little here….nah, that's just dumb. Now I can't write on his back."

But being an artist isn't easy. It takes patients to draw a good creation you can be satisfied. A number of papers must be sacrificed in order for a good picture to come alive. Why just below Takato's foot was his last drawing of a robotic dinosaur with missile launcher on its shoulders, plasma cannons on its wrist and buzzsaws on its ankles. That was a reject.

"Aw well…he still looks cool. Now what should I name him…? Goliemon…uh Growmon…Growiemon….Grow…growl, growl….GROWL…growl…Growlmon! Of course! Growlmon! Now what are his attacks?"

-.

-.

**West Shinjuku Central Park: 8:34 PM…**

"So…I've been thinking…"

"Oh…"

"Um…not that….not about that."

"-giggle-"

"You see, it's just…um…"

"It's cold…out here."

"That's it…exactly."

"And a fire would be nice."

"Uh huh…"

"And a comfy couch?"

"Uh…huh…?"

"….With me?"

"A fire? Allow me. BA-BOOM!"

A flaming stream of fire blew between a happy couple and scared them off to five miles.

"What, so I forgot the couch?" Impmon said, laughing madly at his prank.

We bring you live to Guilmon's humble little home in the remote area of West Shinjuku Central Park. The day was, thankfully, free of any digital threat; which means ample time of playing with Takato, hanging around with Henry and Terriermon, and not hearing any of Rika's hissy-fits.

(SMACK!)

(A/N: OW! Sorry, Rika…not…-SMACK-…OKAY! I'll stop it!)

Anywise, our lovable baby dragon, Guilmon, performs the tasks only dogs are mostly capable of; digging out his valuables he buried under the dirt. Why he did that in the first place? Who knows; why don't you ask the dogs?

"Ah, tasty purtty bread!" he gobbled down on the box, but one roll slipped out. "Uh oh. Come back here."

The tender but stale looking bread that rolled by the cage was now in the hands of a purple creature with red gloves. If Renamon was there, she would cry out 'Impmon', but she isn't, but I will. It's Impmon!

"Hmm…a little dry you know." After eating the bread he stole, Impmon brought a hand through the cage. "Don't just stand there, you big red lump; give me some more."

"Uh…okay." And so, without any knowledge of the acts of strangers, he simply gave him a roll.

"More." And some more.

"More!" And some more…

"MORE!" and some more….you get the idea.

"Um…excuse me, sir. Can you save some for Guilmon? Takatomon won't be back till tomorrow."

"Shit, you have any idea how stupid you sound?" the purple demon leaped up on the cage after swiping another roll. "You Digi-pets are all the same; 'Takato this, Takato that'… you're living in a cage my lumpish friend. Are you happy being locked up like a freakin animal in the petting zoo? Bet you are; you pretty simple."

"Course I am. Takato's my friend and that's pretty simple."

Before he knew it, Impmon choked on bread and dropped off the cage, making a hard thud on the floor.

"What did you say?" he growled, already on his feet and making a threatening look. "Takato's your friend? Wrong, Pineapple-head! Friend's don't lock little red pals in cages." The demon then leaped off the hill. "Now look what you've done; you have made me sick to my stomach. I think I'll go around puking out my guts. Later, loser!"

Now would Guilmon have the gumptions to bust out his cage and show this fool up?

NO!

He just shrugged and continues on with his snack.

-.

-.

**Shinjuku Elementary: 8:02 AM… **

"Listen up, class!"

Another morning's worth of class has struck in this Friday morning. As usual, the students perched in their respected desks as their teacher, Ms. Asagi makes an announcement.

"There have been numerous reports of a child playing in Shinjuku Central Park after dark." This caused Takato to gasp in the first breath of worries. "I don't think I need to remind you, but just incase I do; no wandering around in the park after dark, clear?"

"OKAY!"

-.

Moments later; break time, or recess…in the classroom. Anyway, with that announcement up in the air, it was that moment for the kids to spread rumors.

"Guess what I heard…HA, get this guys; some pint sized pyro maniac loose in the park. Wish I thought of that." Kazu told to his friends around him.

"How do we know you didn't Kazu?" Kenta asked.

Thoughts of Guilmon as this maniac played within Takato's mind. He prayed that for heaven's sake and his, that Guilmon is innocent.

"You wanna know what I heard?" a girl across the room said to her friends. "This will really make you mad; some kid is going around picking on couples in the park, while they're kissing. Can you believe it?"

"Aw, that's mean!" another girl said. "Must be a boy."

"Yeah, it's a boy alright." The pig-tailed girl said, mostly aiming for Kazu's gang.

"Come on, confess!"

Kazu leaned up off his seat. "Don't look at me!"

"Confess to what? We haven't done anything!" Kenta defended.

But the Takato stepped back, not getting involved with the battle of the sexist.

"No one thinks it was you, Takato." Jeri said to him as she passed by with some towels.

Takato's face blushed, just like always around Jeri's presence. But as of right now, dreaming about the puppet girl can wait.

_Aw Guilmon__…what have you gotten us into this time?_

-.

"Jeez, Henry, I really can't stand it when you look so tense."

Outside of the school, Henry sat under the shade of a tree, letting the soft air flow by as he was trying to clear his mind, or meditate to put it, clearly.

"This is called 'meditating', Terriermon. It's suppose to relax you and clear your mind."

"Please, Bruce Lee, I know as well as you that you only do this when something is bugging you." said Terriermon, although he was no where in sight.

Henry sighed, relaxing his stance.

"Are you still bummed about all the fighting you had to do? Hello, they don't make the digivices for cell phone games, Henroid…at least that's what I think."

As a matter of fact, he was. When he discovered that the DigiDestined were real, he was hoping that they would provide some answers that he was hoping for. He couldn't deal with the fighting…the violence he had to bring upon other Digimon. He feared that he may hurt someone, like Terriermon. The other times he joined in a fight, like against Allomon, was when the DigiDestined was involved. He hoped that they knew a better way to stop that Digimon's rampage, which they did. Too bad Rika wouldn't allow it.

But can he continue hurting more living creatures? It's like harming real animals; especially endangered ones. He shouldn't be doing this, he's not quite experienced enough, and he's damn sure that he can't control Terriermon's Champion form. Besides, there're DigiDestined. Isn't it their responsibility to ensure the calm behavior of Digimon?

Is it…?

"For the hundredth time; Earth to Melon-head!"

"Huh…? Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"So what else is new? It's like everyday you get stuck in la-la land, Henry."

He knew all too well that it was Terriermon's way to tell him to calm down, but he felt that this wasn't just anything to relax over.

"Hey, Henry!" a familiar voice called.

That familiar voice belonged to none other than Takato, as he joined up with the Chinese/Japanese Tamer and his Digimon. He told Henry his concerns for Guilmon, and why he thought the red Digimon was involved in the park scandal.

"Now how could it be Guilmon, Takato? They say a kid is the culprit and Guilmon doesn't seem shaped enough to be a kid."

It was a good enough reason to get Takato out of his worrying mood. "Yeah…it is kind of funny if you think about it; Guilmon wearing a backpack and carrying apples to the teachers,"

The two kids laughed.

"Hmm…" Terriermon dropped from the branches, landing on bench where Henry sat. "Now why me thinks that one of you is only trying to cover up your guilty deed?"

"Because maybe you might have something to do with it." Henry said, sneering at the little rabbit/dog.

"-gasp- Henry…I'm shocked. I can't believe my bestest friend accuse me as the guilty one. Oh…I'm hurt…truly…truly hurt."

"Knock it off, Terriermon, and 'bestest' isn't even a word."

"Hey, doncha you be correcting me, fo. I be makin all the bad grammers I want, homie. Fo-shizzal!"

It was right there as Takato and Henry dropped their jaws with a confused look across their faces.

"Uh…he's been listening to rap, huh?"

Henry covered his face, embarrassed to even see what the public has to say to him.

"Well, I better get home; Guilmon's probably digging the floors just looking for food."

"Alright, but I should warn you, the principle decided to have some of the teachers go on a night patrol to search for the real culprit in the park."

"WHAT?!"

"He thinks that it might be one of the students, and he probably doesn't want the school to get a bad name if it is."

"Oh no! They find Guilmon! I gotta get there!" with that, Takato rocketed towards the park, in a speed that'll make even the Road Runner jealous.

"Henry, a gotta say, I for one am glad you are not him. You might die of a heart attack at the age of 25."

"Terriermon!"

-.

-.

**Hypnos HQ: 3:40 PM…**

Dark than the outside of the day, the crew of Hypnos were still hard at work scanning area after area for any Wild One, meaning Digimon. Yamaki sat in his, amusing himself with his lighter to wait for any news.

"Sir I'm picking up another anomaly through the sensors." He heard Riley call.

It was getting to be a real pain in the neck for Yamaki. He swore that he will rid this infestation of Digimon and have the last laugh, but lately the Digimon seems to be the ones laughing, outsmarting him in every step. "Ugh…another wild one. Put a tracer."

Riley typed in commands to follow the signal. But… "Sir, the tracer won't lock."

Yamaki closed his lighter and gripped it tightly as if it was fueled with anger. These Digimon will be rid forever if it's the last thing he ever do.

-.

-.

**Shinjuku college dorm: 7:34 PM… **

In Izzy's small bedroom, filled with computer parts, equipment, and a bed, he sat on his chair before the three young DigiDestined, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari.

"You know, if you wanted us to stand here and do nothing, then you should've left us some Jolly Ranchers to munch on."

Yolei crossed her arms. "How can you munch on them? They're hard candy."

Izzy twisted his chair toward the kids. "Sorry, just had to work on a few adjustments. I'll get down to the point. A Digimon has been spotted in the Shinjuku Central Park."

"That's it?" Davis rudely asked.

"Well I got a call from Henry that there were reports that a child has been going around disturbing the public. We can assume that it is this Digimon."

TK rubbed his chin in thought. "That can only mean that it's just a small Digimon; maybe at the Rookie level."

"Precisely. Now it's only a Rookie so full force won't be necessary for now; just catch it and send it back to the Digital World."

"I kind of like this mission." Cody said, showing the fact of how much he hates fighting Digimon.

"Oh and while your at it…can any of you check on Guilmon?"

Davis blinked while scratching his head. "Sure…why?"

"Takato's kind of worried…he believes that Guilmon is involved in these immature pranks."

Yolei placed her hands on her hips. "There's no way a cute little guy would do that. Isn't that right…DAVIS?"

Davis jumped like he had the hic-ups. "What? I didn't do it! Man, everyone's always blaming everything on me!"

Soon the teens exited out of the room, with TK walking in front of them. "Okay, since Ken is working at his job, we'll split into teams of two. Me and Kari will be one, and you guys will be two."

"See ya around." Kari waved as she walked with TK out of the building.

Soon as the trio exited out of the front doors, they all blinked at the two walking off quickly.

"What was that about?" Cody asked Yolei.

"Oh you know them; they're always getting a chance to be alone so they can try to tell each other how they feel."

"And they always fail."

"Bingo." Yolei said with an index finger up. Then she looked at Davis who seemed pretty calm, and a bit happy. "Say, I'm surprised you didn't whine that you didn't pair up with Kari."

Davis slightly shook his head. "Huh…uh…damn you TP! Kari is my girl!"

"I failed to feel the emotion on that one, Davis." Cody pointed out.

Yolei stood in front of Davis, studying his face. "Is it just me, or did our little Davis finally gotten over Kari, Cody?"

"I don't know."

Davis tilted his head back, away from Yolei's. She was giving a sly smile on him that made him look nervous to Cody.

"Uh…me...nah! I've said it before and I'll say it again: I've never been a quitter! TY just snatched her while I was sleeping, that's all. I didn't get much sleep today."

Yolei pulled away from Davis; shaking her head with a smirk. "Well maybe you shouldn't play the PS2 and Gamecube all night. And get over Kari, kid."

For some reason, Davis breathed in relief after Yolei walked away from him. Then later, DemiVeemon popped out of his bag with a donut in his mouth.

"Hey, DemiVeemon. Where did you get that donut?"

"Uh…"

"HEY YOU BLUE MUTT! GIVE ME BACK MY DONUT!"

Davis gulped once he saw the security guard chase after him. "Uh oh! RUN!"

Being the good friends as they are, Yolei and Cody only did nothing but watch Davis run from the hungry guard.

"Let's go, Cody. We'll let Davis catch up."

-.

-.

**Shinjuku Central Park: 7:51 PM… **

In Guilmon's den, we find the red dragon's Tamer watching him dig a hole on the dirt end of the den.

"Uh Guilmon…why are you burying your food?"

"Because then I get to dig it up and eat it later."

Takato chuckled away from the dig site. "I should've known; logic isn't your middle name."

"Nope, I don't have a middle name."

"Just promise me you'll stay in the den."

"Okay, I promise."

Takato felt that he couldn't buy that. "I mean it, Guilmon. I don't want you to wander off like you did the last two times."

Guilmon halted his digging. "I'll stay, Takatomon. I have bread to keep me company."

With the red virus back to his digging, Takato took the need to leave, but very cautiously behind the door, for it felt to him that the minute he leaves Guilmon will disappear and cause trouble.

"Okay…"

Takato bolted out the door and down the stairs to hurry back home before his mother starts to worry, and it'll be hell at home when she does.

But what of Guilmon? What if it really was him that caused those pranks? Sure, he doesn't fit the description as a kid, but…you may never know. Guilmon so far is known to go wandering off like he did when he played hide-in-go-seek by himself, or when playing with Calumon to draw on the school yard. What if he disobeys him again? Will it bring trouble for him and Takato?

_Oh please listen to me just this once._

_-._

Somewhere else in the park, yards away from where Takato is, we find the Tamer's tired average teacher, Ms. Asagi, and another teacher which we may find as Davis' counterpart, Mr. Maury, patrolling the park as they were ordered to.

Now for the buzz-cut teacher, Mr. Maury, he would probably just go with the orders and not complain about, but Ms. Asagi, like all good women, may look into the logic hidden in the assignment.

"Oh this is just downright ridiculous…I mean, it was just a childish prank. You don't see the principle here walking in the middle of the night in this make-out zone."

But like all good men, they, like Mr. Maury, would use this opportunity to act all righteous and mature to impress the girl, like faking sensitivity.

"Oh…Ms. Asagi. Isn't it our duty; our honor to protect safety of our fare young students?"

But with a stressed out face, you can tell that this man has been constantly trying to flirt with Nami all night. Does that ever make you think of Davis and Kari? "Would you give it up, Maury?"

"What? But they're so innocent, so impressionable and…" however the aggravating man finally noticed that he was in dead center of a total make-out area. "…this…." Couples walk by, holding hands, sitting on benches, kissing with tongues, guys reaching under girls' shirts and skirts and….I'll stop right there for the younger audience. "ISN'T….!" he also noticed that Nami was a good distance away from Maury. "Wait! Nami!"

Ms. Asagi rolled her eyes as she heard the irritating cry of Mr. Maury trying to catch up to her. It made her wish she really left him somewhere for dead.

"Wait…Ms. Asagi…!" Maury caught up with his hands on his knees and his lungs pumping hard for air. "gasp….it's not safe for a woman alone at this time of night and this kind of place, and…"

Its bad enough Ms. Asagi had to work overtime on this stupid assignment and miss her soap opera reruns and the American WB prime time. But to put up with this man's petty attempts to impress her or make an excuse to walk with her so he won't be alone in the park was the last straw.

"Mr. Maury!" she said with a loud tone.

"Um…uh….yes?"

"I…think I left the oven on in the apartment." Without any other excuse or at least a good bye, Ms. Asagi bolted away.

"Wait…come back, Nami….! Uh…who will protect the children…or me?"

-.

"No sign of that stinking Digimon. Man, when will this be over? I'm hungry!"

"Oh quit whining, goggles-for-brains! We just got here."

"I know, but I'm still hungry."

It had been five minutes in the park and already Davis and Yolei was about to make a scene. Cody was about to wish to take extra time in kendo practice. But right now the gang made it up in Guilmon's den.

"Hey how come he gets his own house?"

"Aw, come on Veemon. You saw how big that lizard is for a Rookie. You think anyone will buy that toy act with him?"

Guilmon then poked his head near the caged doors when he felt three Digimon come by. "Hi! Veemon! You come to play?"

"Hey, what about us, huh?" Armadillomon asked from behind Cody's legs.

Hawkmon lifted his head from Yolei's. "It is a quite a shame to be ignored, my dear boy."

"Sorry. You come to play?"

The violet haired girl giggled. "Sorry, we just came to check up on you."

"Yeah, Takato thinks that you're causing couples a pain in the…OW!" Davis rubbed his shins thanks to Yolei for kicking it.

Guilmon blinked his golden eyes like an innocent puppy. "Huh? What about Takatomon? He told me to stay here."

Yolei then rubbed Guilmon's head, which the virus type seems to enjoy it. "Of course he did; we all know that. Just make sure you do."

"Okay!"

The group then made their way back down stairs, waving bye to the young dragon.

"Don't y'all talk ta any strangers, ya here?" Armadillomon called before disappearing behind a hill.

"Okay! Bye, bye!" the red dino went back to his dirt spot and dug a little hole to take a nap.

"Aw, isn't that sweet."

When a familiar voice brought his head to snap up. "Hi, it's you again. If you want some more bread, I already buried it."

"Ooo, hoping it'll grow into a bread tree, Pineapple head?"

"Hmm…I never thought about that."

Impmon's scream then cut off Guilmon's thoughts of large bread trees. "I was making fun of ya, didn't ya know that? But how can ya know anything if you're all locked up in here? Come with me and I'll show some real fun. Unless you afraid of the dark, boy?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Then you chicken?"

"I'm a Digimon, and I don't like chicken. Takatomon said to stay here and Armadillomon says to not talk to strangers, and you a stranger."

If Impmon had hair, he yank it off cause he was irritated. "Look, if Takatomon tells ya to jump off a cliff, would you do it? If Armadillomon tells ya to eat human spew, would ya do it?"

"Hmm….well…"

"NO! So why listen to them right now, am I right?" Impmon jumped off the hill and on the stairs, mindlessly walking off. "Aw why should I bother wasting time here? You no fun."

"I am fun!" course for a little baby Digimon who only been born for a few days, not many things can anger him since he doesn't know much. But to insult him of not knowing how to be fun in playtime….no way!

"Wait for me!"

-.

Takato trailed through the park path home, letting his worry for his dear Digimon get to him and keeping him from wondering what his mother will be planning for tonight's punishment. His eyes were directly facing the floor, without any upper angle to look where he's going, except for two pairs of legs standing in Takato's path.

"I say boy, are you the one?" the man, which was an officer asked in some Foghorn Leghorn tone.

"Uh…wha…?" Takato muttered with his feet numb from the man's intimidating authority. Well a cop can scare a kid who was raised with respect for others.

"Are you or are you not disturbing the public safety of the conurbation?"

"The…uh, well…I…"

"Did you or did you not disrespect the peace of the governmental aspects of the vicinity?"

"I don't understand!"

"You don't understand what, boy?"

"Uh…everything that came with what you said."

"You saying that you don't understand your native tongue, boy?"

"Uh, no sir, yes sir…uh I..I..I mean no….sir."

"Boy, y'all starting to annoy me!"

"I annoy myself, sir."

"Excuse me!" Takato prayed the gods 'thank you' when his teacher, Ms. Asagi, came by…he can't believe he's glad to see his teacher. "I'm sorry about him. You see we got separated…when we ran into some of my friends."

-.

"So what are we doing?"

"Just watch and learn, Pineapple-head. Heh heh!"

Guilmon and Impmon hid behind some dark bushes that night. The young dragon though was clueless to what was going to happen, however Impmon chuckled at this moment.

They peaked over to a pair of happy couples, moving in close for a climatic kiss. Guilmon though never seen such a sight, but beyond his understandings, he found this very nice.

Just then, fireballs orbited around the teenaged couple. The teens felt a bone chill watching this abnormal event.

"Hey you…" the two shakily turned their heads toward the bushes… "BOO!" to see a frightening, disfigured face pop right on them.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" they went; running dearly for their lives.

Impmon already jumped out of the bushes and laughed his head off. Guilmon struggled within his mind to find the point with scaring a bunch of humans. They don't come to either pet you or play tag; they just run away, like they don't want to play. So what was the point?

"That's not fun. I'm going to bed."

The imp was surprised to see his audience walk off without even waiting to see the main attraction. "Hey! You can't walk out on me! Come back here…ah, who needs you?" but Guilmon was gone from sight in the darkness, and Impmon was ticked beyond relief. "Hey, what are you looking at?" he then took his anger out by tossing a fireball on the face of a statue.

Now the area was getting quite and no one around to annoy and scare. What a good little Digimon to do?

"Ooo…here we go! More fresh meat!" far across the side of a lake before him, Impmon can spot more lame couples just waiting to for their paints to get wet.

-.

A beautiful lake glistens with sparkling light from the moon above. Postlights shine with golden brightness, decorating the lake. Couples walks around the lake, holding hands and only thinking of their world of peaceful love they share.

"Everything seems pretty quite, Kari."

And our favorite soon-to-be couple of the series, Takeru and Hikari strolls down the path on the crust of the lake, with their Digimon traveling on the trees to keep out of sight.

TK looked around the environment, only to find stars, a lake, teenagers on dates, and no Digimon they're looking for. But as much as he tried, he couldn't keep his mind on the mission. Perhaps it was the glorious environment they walked in. After all, this is a make-out zone. The sparkling lake, the star filled skies forced his mind to think of one person he held dearly in his heart: Kari. Her eyes could brighten his darkest days. Would he give for someone to pay him to take her out on a perfect night…who's he kidding? He'll take that job for free. But Kari was someone that TK can't find a reason to live without her. The person he would die for just to insure her safety, like he almost did when Kari disappeared into the Dark Ocean.

But if only he could tell her how he feels?

Little did TK knew, Kari thought little of the mission than he did. She looked around the area, studying every couple that came to view. Oh how she envy the women with their luck, being in the comfort of someone's arms. Not that she would like either of these men to snuggle, cause there's only one man's arms she wants to be in and he's walking right beside her. Yes you know it: TK. All the magical times she treasured in her heart, like when TK helped her when she was sick, or when she was trapped in the Dark Ocean and TK rushed to rescue her, she would never forget. If only she could release the pressure flowed inside of her by snuggling in his chest, being secured in his arms, and letting him whisper sweet nothings in her ear?

But if only she could tell him how she feels?

"Kari/TK?" they called in unison. Normally they would say 'jinks' when they say something at the same time, but they couldn't find it in their hearts to do so. Only did they blushed with embarrassment, they could.

"Sorry, Kari. You…were gonna say something?"

"Uh…no…well, maybe after you."

The tension was filling in their hearts; causing them to beat beyond normal pulse. TK shyly turned away his eyes and took off his hat to rub his blonde hair while Kari pressed her lips together and dragged her toes around.

All this silence was irritating the boy. He quickly looked around, hoping to find something to talk about; namely the people. "So…lot of dates around here, huh? I never thought it would be on a Thursday."

"It's Friday, TK."

"Oh…right…" boy did he felt stupid. Perhaps more conversations will clear Kari's mind from thinking that TK's an idiot. "So…Kari…had ya ever…I don't know…dated?"

"Um…no I haven't. Why you ask?" Kari moved closer to TK as the reflection of moonlight shine on the lake, between the two.

"Just…wondering, especially with all these people."

"Why…you find it gross?"

"No…I'm sixteen….I find nothing of this disgusting…like walking side by side with the one you love…"

"…Feeling the warm connection you share with your love…" Kari softly said as her eyes took direct aim to TK's.

"…The desire to hold her hand…"

"…The desire to be so close on his shoulder…"

"…Needing to hold her in your arms…" TK whispered as he leaned closer to Kari.

"…Feeling the comfort and safety in those arms…" Kari dreamily whispered as the magic attracts her towards the blonde male.

"…To look into her eyes and find true sweet peace…" he said so softly, only Kari can hear as his face nearly touched hers.

"…To yearn for a kiss as you move in close for his lips…" Kari whispered, almost inaudibly as her lips nearly began to touch his.

"To flick a finger for full fire as I shout BA BOOM!"

Suddenly, a hot burst of fire nearly impaled on the two which cause the magic to disappear and make TK and Kari fall flat on the grass.

"What, so I didn't bring the candles? HAHAHA!" yes it was none other than Impmon who ruined that perfect moment. Kari and TK would be screaming up their lungs, but their nerves haven't kicked back in after letting their guards for…that moment. Both TK and Kari had their eyes wide open like they seen a ghost, but not because of Impmon, it was because of what almost happened between them. They didn't even care about the purple Digimon laughing at them.

"Oh, you still here? Here let me put it short for 'vamoose'!" Impmon flicked all his fingers up with each of them holding fire, until he felt something poking his shoulder. "What?"

Right now, Impmon fell small and he wished he never should've looked back cause right behind was a puffing Patamon imitating lungs by inflating and deflating his body with rage, and a Gatomon glaring at Impmon with a look that can kill a Vilemon, and her claws completely sharpened so much that they should be used to hunt food.

"Hey…come on…I was just joking with them. Them's the jokes. I wasn't laughing at them, I was laughing with them. Come on, laugh with me! HA, HA, HAHA…." Fortunately, Impmon felt himself getting smaller and smaller before the giant Patamon and Gatomon. "Uh…ha….ha?"

-.

This may be a good time to experience the beauty of a park lit at night in full mental detail. The tress coated in darkness, but with its leaves waxed with a neon glow of the moonlight. The buildings in the background lit up like Christmas lights on a Christmas day…

"LIGHTNING CLAW!"

"BOOM BUBBLE, POP!"

And after an explosion with smoke rising up the skies, we find Impmon soaring up like a smoky rocket and plummeting straight down in such a speed to show that his fall will extremely hurt.

"CHEAP SHOOOOOOT!"

-.

"Huh?" somewhere else in the park, Ms. Asagi thought she heard a loud thud from the distance.

"What's wrong, Ms. Asagi?" Takato asked, walking by her through the dark park.

"Um…nothing. I thought I heard something."

"By the way, thanks for helping me back there. I don't know what else to say."

"Say that you'll stay out of the park at night."

"Um…yes ma'am…but I'm not the one."

"I didn't say you where, but you gotta admit, it is suspicious."

_Suspicious? What__'s so suspicious about a live walking dinosaur? _Takato twiddled hid fingers, thinking about the horrible things that may come to Guilmon if caught. _They__'ll lock him away forever, being a lab subject for the rest of his life, and I'll never see him again…or worse…they'll think he's a monster; a menace to society._ He knows that in every step of the days, Guilmon's existents are in danger. And what's worse is that Takato isn't trying hard to prevent it. Worrying about the dino's safety is like a mother fearing for her child's protection when living out on its own. What if something may bring danger and peril to the young innocent Digimon and Takato won't be there to do something about it? What if they hurt him….what they'll never let Takato see him again?

"I WON'T LET THEM DO IT!"

The goggled Tamer did what he should've done; run back to Guilmon's den and make sure his safety won't be in vein.

"Takato, where are you going?"

-.

The black branches and leaves above felt that they themselves flew past the running Tamer. Takato's red eyes were filled with so much grief for his Digimon; worry and deep concern for Guilmon.

_I have to be the lousiest Tamer on the face of the planet__…why did I have to make him so big?_

Under other circumstances, Takato would question how he got to Guilmon's den without even running, which he did ran. But now was not the time to ask stupid questions. Takato planted his face on the metal bars, praying that Guilmon did what he promised.

"GUILMOOOOON!"

But he didn't; the den was empty.

"No…not again…he promised me he'll stay…." Grabbing onto the bars, Takato dropped to his knees, feeling his nightmare plaguing his soul.

"Takatomon!"

Could it be? Please don't let this be a prank. Turing around, Takato felt the need to kiss the sky because running up the stairs was the person he'd been crying for: Guilmon.

"Guilmon!" the young Tamer ran up to the red dino to give him a big hug…well actually he went. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick." something like that. Perhaps he rubbed off of his own mother.

"Oh Takatomon…you should've seen it…I scared some people…" from there, Takato's brain clicked to stand by mode. Right from the virus' mouth was something he couldn't believe or that he want to believe it and wished that he was just hearing things. "…only actually it was that Impmon… it wasn't so much fun with all them people running away so I went home."

"I can't believe…it really was you….THAT'S IT!" Guilmon flinched back at this. Never before did he expect his Tamer to act like this, making a face at him that looked like something he gave to that girl Tamer with the Renamon. "I just can't take this with you, Guilmon! I had it with you! I HAD IT!"

From there, Takato ran off from his Digimon, leaving him by his lonesome. "Oh…what did I do? Takato?"

-.

-.

**Shinjuku College: 8:31 PM**

"Come on…where are you?"

Back in Izzy's fortress of solitude, AKA: his dorm room, the computer boy frantically studied his radar data. He peaked into another window with a city map on it. Somewhere around it was a dot labeled: Unknown digital source.

Just then, Tentomon walked in the room with a bottle of soda. "What's all the deafening fuss about?"

"I spotted a Digimon, but for some reason its temporary invisible to the Digi-Radar. I assume that this being is trying to play hide-n-go seek with me."

"Maybe your laptop has a glitch."

"I assume that too…let me check the radar's data files again."

As he did, Tentomon fluttered on top of a drawer to look out the window. "What a glorious night…huh…uh…Izzy?"

Izzy was too bust to hear as his computer beeped. "Huh…wait…that's not possible...now he's right in the campus!"

"IZZY!"

"What?" the boy rolled his chair near Tentomon to look out the window. From there, he spotted a dark, tall skinny figure with the shade of white standing on a building across from theme. "That must be him!"

"I suppose we should go after…HUH?" right before their eyes… "He vanished!"

"I doubt that's your everyday Digimon…I better warn the others after they're finished with their mission."

-.

Elsewhere in the park, a bunch of rustling was played in the trees with broken branches. Jumping out of the branches, Impmon came, grunting angrily at this bad day. First his new lackey just walked out on him, now two more human loving Digimon gave him a cheap shot from behind.

"They were lucky I was off guard. I would've kicked them straight in da pah-tooey!" the purple demon walked out of the woods; rubbing the bruises he was given on his shoulders, chin, chest, etc. "Humans are starting ta bore me. They're always way too predicable."

But right when he reached to the streets, behind the tallest towers in Shinjuku, Impmon spotted a giant black demon with long arms, large wings, and four red eyes trapped within a fog bank.

"That's more like it! Someone's bio-emerging! BA-BOO!"

Impmon climbed on a tall sculptor that reached up to the beast's point of view. "Aww, what's a matter? Little baby Digimon can't get out of da digital field? I feel such pity…NOT!"

Obliviously the little imp was causing such annoyance for the giant demon, so it roared with high volume and showing its razor sharp teeth that can probably crush steel at Impmon and slashed on the fog walls with claws that can slice a building in half. But since that Digimon can't get out of the digital field from the inside, Impmon felt he had the upper hand for a little fun.

"HA HA! Not so tough inside there are ya? Come on, four-eyes…BITE ME!" Impmon cackled as he rubbed the surface of the fog wall. "Who's da loser? You are! Who's da man? I AM! HAHAHAHA!" his back was turned when doing this before he felt something breathing on him. Now Impmon's body became numb cause he just realized that once he touched the field, he created an opening for the giant Digimon to break free and cause some fair play at the tiny Digimon.

"Hey, come on! Them's the jokes! I was laughing with ya! Come on, laugh with me! HAHAHA!" but with one thundering roar from the beast, Impmon was blown off of his spot, dropping hard to a patch of bushes.

Now that it finally shut that little prick up, it was time to snoop around for a challenge.

-.

Why would Takatomon shout at him like that? Why would he leave him? Sure, Guilmon didn't listen to his Tamer, but …does this mean that Takato won't play with him any more…no more Digimon and his Tamer?

Suddenly, a tingling felling kicked into Guilmon's shoulders and head. His eyes dilated to a fierce look. Yes…it was that time again…a Digimon has come for a fight.

-.

"Now where did that little jerk fly off to? I'm not finished with him!"

Meanwhile in a path within a thick trail of trees, Gatomon and Patamon led their human partners to search for that purple Digimon they were looking for to begin with. TK and Kari on the other hand didn't seem to care though as they followed their little Digimon. They were too concerned about what nearly happened a while back. The two teens couldn't bear to look at each other. Neither had anything to say to the other.

"Uh oh…uh…Gats?"

"What, Patamon?"

"A fog's a brewing!"

Gatomon looked around to see a gust of fog blowing by her. "So? It's just…oh right! Now I remember! LOOK OUT!"

Gatomon and Patamon dived in and pushed TK and Kari away from a giant foot that nearly crushed them. Thanks to the fog clearing away, the gang could identify the giant beast. It was a gigantic blue dinosaur with a white chest and its hands were bone heads.

"It's a Deltamon!" TK cried, finally gripping back to reality. Feeling the opportunity, TK flashed up his D-3.

-.

**_Deltamon: _Synthetic Digimon. Three fused Digimon together, it is. It shoots energy from all three heads, making its power tremendous.**

**_Type:_ Virus**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Triplex Force, Skull Fang**

"Oh great, and we're so close to the streets!" Kari pointed out.

"You got a laptop?"

Kari nodded, removing her backpack from her shoulder.

"Good, then let's get to work, guys!"

"No problem! He'll be kitty litter!" Gatomon confidently said.

With that said TK and Kari raised their D-3s and shouted the magic words: "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

-.

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

"GATOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

"PATAMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!"

-.

The two holy Digimon flew above the woods, since the path away was too narrow to fly in. The winged creatures surrounded the horrific beast as it turned its head around, confused to which it'll attack first.

"STAR SHOWER!" Pegasusmon spread his wings, revealing another dimension within them. From them, he fired a barrage of stars that blinded Deltamon.

"ROSETTA STONE!" a pink beam shot upward from Nefertimon's mask. A group of stones rocketed out of the beam and struck Deltamon's back.

"Alright, get him now!" TK commanded.

"GOLDEN NOOSE!" The two Armored Digimon created a golden beam that connected to their hooves and flew circles around the giant beast, wrapping it with the gold rope.

But with such ease, Deltamon broke free from the beam, and then taking Nefertimon and Pegasusmon by surprise with one swipe. The two teens gasped as they watched their friends crash into a bunch of trees.

"That should've done the job, TK." Kari said with a bit of fear in her eyes.

TK tried to remain strong as he watched the two Armor Digimon dig out of the pile of broken trees.

"This doesn't seem to be your average Deltamon. As strong as Deltamon is, it should take at least two or three Armor Digimon to finish the job. We're gonna have to take this a bit seriously now." TK took out his D-Terminal and absorbed Pegasusmon's Armor energy; reverting him back to Patamon. "You know what to do, Patamon!"

Patamon flew back up, letting Nefertimon try to crawl out of the pile. "I'm all over it!"

-.

(**Digivolution**)

"PATMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

With such massive energy, Patamon grew to human form. His body was covered with white feathers, a blue strap covered his waste, most of his arms were wrapped in cloak and one fist had brass knuckles. He had red long hair and half of his head was protected with a steel plate, covering his eyes. To top it off, he has six angel wings and he yielded a staff.

"ANGEMON!"

-.

With holy power surrounding him, the holy angel rocketed towards the synthetic Digimon.

"SKULL FANG!"

Deltamon slammed its head-hands through the earth and then raised its arms hard like waving a rug, creating a powerful force that pulled the trees and rocks from the earth. Angemon used the power of his staff to protect himself with a holy force field, keeping the flying objects from harming him. But the force of this storm was like fighting a tidal wave, or a powerful wind in a terrible storm.

"HAND OF FATE! ARRGH!" being the tough Digimon he is, Angemon bared the pain of the flying reap and fired a powerful beam of holy energy, cutting through the windy force.

-.

"Yolei!"

Somewhere, near the lake, Yolei just came out of the little girls' room and met up with Cody who had his D-Terminal.

"Izzy just spotted two Digimon. One's near the Tokyo Metropolitan buildings. TK and Kari are taking care of the other."

"We'll head to the city then. Where's Davis?"

Cody sighed as he pointed his thumb to near the lake, where Davis was showing off his Digimon cards to some kid who also wore goggles, but wore a yellow cap, a red shirt over a yellow one that had some weird C symbol, and brown cargo paints.

"Come on, kid, what will it take you to trade that AncientGreymon for any of my cards?" Davis begged.

"Not unless you trade me your Veemon set."

"No way! That's my partner card!"

Suddenly, Yolei came from behind and harshly pulled the back of Davis' furry white collar.

"Davis, quite playing around; we've got work to do!"

"Come on, I was almost about to trick this kid to giving an AncientGreymon!"

The younger goggle boy smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah right! I ain't giving my best card to someone who's whipped by his girlfriend."

Before they knew it, Davis and Yolei's eyes spread as wide as golf balls. "WHAT?!"

The boy made some whipping sounds, until…

"TAKUYA!" a girl with blonde hair, a pink-purple hat, a blue and white striped belly shirt under a purple vest, and a purple skirt came by and pulled the boy by the ear. "Let's go! You lost the bet, so you buy me an ice cream!"

"Hey, let go! You can't boss me around! OW! You're gonna pull my ear off!"

All the trio can do is watch the two kids with sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"Let's…just go." Cody suggested.

"Sure." Yolei followed the two boys, but… "His girlfriend? EW! As if! I'm takin, boy!" she shouted out loud for that kid to hear.

-.

Meanwhile, the dark winged beast perched up on the tallest and nearest building it could find, scanning the city for its foe. As far as it can remember, it was fight a strong Deltamon before it disappeared. It followed that coward to this realm, and now the black beast once to finish the job, or at least find another Digimon to crush.

"Where are you, cretin? Come out of your hiding place, coward…! Is there anyone else out there worthy to fight me?"

With its eagle like eyes, over fifty feet high from his spot, the dark demon spotted something running across on a bridge. Something small, something red…something to kill.

"AH HA!"

-.

Yamaki rested on his chair in his office, watching the night covered city, which sparkles with its lights. But what does he care about the beauty? All he knows is that he knows that there are Digimon close by, and there goes on big one swooping down out of his window.

"That's enough. This has become nothing more than a personal embarrassment."

-.

Guilmon's senses commanded him to stop and look up. Sure enough, there was a giant winged beast diving straight for the little dragon. Guilmon quickly squat down, avoiding the beast as it flew over him. The little virus looked over his shoulder; watching that Digimon making a U-turn for another swoop.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

A powerful fireball was launched from his mouth, but that flying demon used his wings to defend from the exploding shot.

"Ha, is that all you have, Rookie? EYE LASER!"

Optic beams fired from each of its four eyes, scratching the bridge as it moved for Guilmon. When skin torching lasers comes forth, there is only one thing to do for this battle driven Digimon…run, run, run away!

-.

"There it is!"

Making their way out of the park, Davis, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon stopped by the foot of the street bridge and spotted the renegade Digimon.

"Dude, it's a Devidramon! I remember the Digimon Emperor using one of…OW!" Davis rubbed the bump on his head, thanks to Yolei.

"Don't you dare bring up that about my bu!" Yolei shouted, making Davis whimper with gloomily tones. Never the less, Davis decided to try out the new program Izzy installed on his D-3.

-.

**_Devidramon: _Evil Dragon Digimon. This minion of evil shows its blood drenched claws on moonless nights. Its four crimson eyes are a symbol of its terror.**

**_Type_: virus**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Eye Laser, Crimson Claw **

-.

"I wonder what that Devidramon is attacking." Cody asked, trying to get a view, but whatever it's attacking, its prey is blocked by the bridge's rails.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

The gang gasped as a fireball slams into Devidramon, which barely did any damage of course.

"GUILMON!" they cried.

Switching to courageous mode, Davis pulled out his D-Terminal with his D-3, as thus the other two DigiDestined.

"Let's help him out! DIGI-ARMOR, ENERGIZE!"

**(Play Zero Two theme: Target)**

-.

(Armor-Digivolution)

"VEEMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"HAWKMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…DIGMON, THE DRILL OF POWER…I know, knowledge, but ah wanna sound tough right now."

-.

Not wasting any time, Digmon and Halsemon took to the skies while Flamedramon leaped up to the bridge.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

Starting things off, Flamedramon crashed on Devidramon's back with his fire tackle. The attack only stunned Devidramon for a sec before he tried to reach his back and grab Flamedramon, which the Armor Digimon leaped out of the way as the fliers made there way in.

"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon launched all his drill from his nose and hands as they flew like rockets. But Devidramon opened his wings, creating a powerful gust that blown the missiles off course and blew some random areas, for example, nearly blowing the teens and knocking them off their feet.

"HEY!" Davis screamed after surviving that blast and landing on his butt.

"Sorry, buckaroo." But then Devidramon gripped onto the bug and just spiked Digmon hard on the concrete, making dust and rocks fly from impact.

"Digmon!" Cody ran down to the crater to pick up his Digimon that now turned back to Armadillomon.

"Ow…I'll place five bucks on the Jolly Ranchers…ugh…" the armadillo Digimon mumbled before he passed out.

-.

Guilmon could only step back and watch Flamedramon race down the bridge while maneuvering around the lasers.

"Halsemon, here!" Flamedramon launched up and landed on Halsemon's back. From there he made another leap to dark skies.

"There…now for you, beast. TEMPEST WING!"

Spinning in a cycle, Halsemon made a powerful twister around him and dived right for Devidramon. But the giant beast merely fired another Eye Laser at the dead center of the tornado, pushing Halsemon back and crash into a building. Right when the smoke cleared, Halsemon changed back to Hawkmon and dropped to the floor.

"NO HAWKMON!" Yolei made her way for her Digimon's aid, but Davis kept her back by her arm.

"Wait, Yolei, he's too close to the battle field. You might get crushed in the fire!"

"Let me go, Davis! I gotta save him!"

Before he can say a word, his eyes widened at a red light from the sky. "GET DOWN!"

"FIRE ROCKET!"

Before they even looked, Davis brought Yolei down before a fierce comet crashed down from the heavens and right on Devidramon, creating shockwaves of fire all around and cracking the bridge, deeply.

**(End music)**

Guilmon pulled away from behind the bridge railing and tried to study where Devidramon was, which a thick cloud of smoke now took his place. It was strange, though; it was awfully quite, especially since Guilmon still sense that Digimon there.

Just then, a loud roar played followed by Flamedramon being tossed out of the smoke and roll twenty feet away and near Guilmon.

"Flamedramon?"

Flamedramon laid on the cracked bridge as he coughed out his pain. "Man…this Devidramon must take a lot of his Flintstone vitamins."

Right on the side of the street, where the DigiDestined stood, Takato ran up to the bridge where the battle took place. On the top of the stairs, he saw a large cloud bank, but he knows that a Digimon is in there.

"Guilmon?"

But like a rock, a powerful gust of wind instantly came by, fluttering Takato's clothes and hair. The smoke was blown away; revealing Devidramon spreading his wings and takes back to the skies.

As the wind blew, Takato checked his D-Arc for any readings on Devidramon.

"Takatomon!"

Then he heard and saw his Digimon at the other end of the bridge with Flamedramon by him.

"Guilmon!" Takato started to approach the two, but he nearly got crushed as Devidramon swooped between him and the Digimon, making rocks tumble by the force of the flight. "Whoa!"

Takato gazed at his Digimon through the vertical wind. As much as he's happy to see him, he still can't forgive Guilmon for causing trouble at the park. How can he trust his own Digimon now, if he doesn't listen to his authority?

There, his Tamer gave him that look again. Guilmon really doesn't like that look; it's scary. He just wants his Tamer back.

Flamedramon ignored the two to focus on the black Digimon that was U-turning back.

"HAWKMON!"

But that scream directed his eyes to the sidewalk where Yolei being held by the arm by Davis. He knows that she's trying to help her fallen Digimon before more harm comes to him, but he also knows that Davis is just trying to keep Yolei safe. He doesn't think Ken would like to hear Yolei be street pizza.

With grace, Flamedramon back flipped off to the other side of the road to pick up Hawkmon, and then make a powerful leap over the bridge to his friends. But while airborne, he saw Devidramon about to dive for him. There was no way Flamedramon can protect himself with his hands holding onto Hawkmon.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

But a lone fireball struck on Devidramon's side. It didn't hurt him, but distracted him long enough for Flamedramon to land near his friends.

Yolei leaped away from Davis and gave a huge hug of appreciation to Flamedramon. "MY HERO!" before she took Hawkmon in her arms.

Flamedramon couldn't help stop the blushing on his checks. "Aw jeez!"

At that moment, Kyubimon, with Rika riding, appeared out of the woods, followed by Henry and Terriermon coming out from the park exit.

"The party's still going. Good." Rika smirked as she dismounted from Kyuubimon.

"Well…look who showed up." Yolei spat, turning away from Rika.

Henry could only nod in agreement. "Yes, and I see you finally Digivolved Renamon."

"Believe it, Brain boy. I told you this was my game. Okay, Kyuubimon, go…"

"Not this time." Kyuubimon interrupted.

"Huh?"

"…I can't…this is Guilmon's fight."

"Aww…"

Henry approached next to Rika. "Guilmon? Where?"

Rika pouted away from him and up at the bridge. "Up there…with Gogglehead."

"Ooo, right in the line of fire! Ha, ha!"

"That doesn't help, Terriermon." Warned Henry.

Well this was it. It was just Takato, Guilmon…and the giant ravage Digimon flying around like a vulture. As disappointed is about Guilmon, he has to put aside that. Frightened, Takato pulled out a card.

"Okay…Digi-modify, hyper wing activate!"

With the glowing wings attached to Guilmon's back, the virus type flew after the other virus type. He started with a Pyro Sphere, but Devidramon easily tilted away from the incoming shot and swat Guilmon hard enough for him to rocket back on the bridge.

Davis winced from that burst on the bridge. "Man, this is overkill! This Digimon isn't your average Champion level. Come on, we have to help him!"

But Flamedramon shook his head. "Sorry, but I agree with Kyuubimon. This is Guilmon's battle and only interfering without his permission will be dishonorable."

Davis pouted as he crossed his arms. "Hrmph! You're only saying that just to score points with her, huh?"

Flamedramon quickly covered his partner's mouth with his gauntlet, since he has claws for hands. "Be quite! She'll hear you!"

"Okay, let's try this. Digi-modify, Garudamon activate!"

Guilmon was surrounded by a wave of orange energy and focused it to aim for his foe. "WING BLADE!"

Slashing arms vertically, Guilmon unleashed a bird shaped blast at Devidramon, which the beast shielded himself with his wings. It still didn't bring him down, but judging from his screams it did lot of damage.

"Aw, that should've worked than this!" after the demon shook off the burns, he continued to dive down at his prey. "Here he comes again. Digi-modify, speed activate!"

Hoping he could dodge the attack, Takato used the speed card for Guilmon to make a break for it. Though Guilmon safely avoided Devidramon's charge, he was caught off guard by the dragon's tail, whipping him hard off Guilmon's feet.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Speed is useless here. Does he have any idea what he's doing?" Rika complained. Davis tried to come up with something to say about that, but… "Oh for goodness sake, he's his own worse enemy!" Rika then headed to the battlefield.

"Well he is a basket case." Henry muttered, following the girl. But he failed to notice Terriermon wander off to another direction.

"Wait guys! Did you hear that?" Cody warned, stopping the Tamers.

"Yeah, Gogglehead's pet dino getting his butt handed to him!"

"No, I mean…"

Down the road from the kids, trees burst out of their roots, slamming into the road and stopping traffic. Then a giant lizard leaped out of the woods, shoving who appeared to be Angemon who was trying to shove back the beast but was overpowered as he treads to the streets. This also stopped the traffic that trailed the road, creating a blockade of cars. The drivers quickly climbed out of the vehicles and ran off for their lives.

"It's Angemon, and he's fighting a Deltamon!" Cody cried.

Unlike the others, Rika could only smile evilly at this. "Looks like we won't be cut out of the action. Kyuubimon, show them your new moves."

The large fox leaped into action to aid the angel Digimon, or at least steal the action. As that happened, Nefertimon flew out of the woods, dropping TK and Kari by the others.

"Hey Kari! TK!" Yolei cried, running up to the two.

TK breathed, like he's been holding a lot of stress. "We tried, but it appears that this Deltamon is stronger than any normal ones."

"The same with Devidramon, here." Cody warned.

"For some reason these two Digimon are stronger than any normal Digimon. Usually our armored Digimon can take both of them down with several of shots, and even Angemon can stand up to them alone…"

"…But not these guys, TY! Just what's going on here? Where are these dudes getting their steroids?"

Without warning, Yolei slapped his head. "If he knew, Davis, he would've told you! Sheesh!"

Angemon on the other hand stood on one knee as tried to remain strong against this powerful Deltamon. But then he spotted Kyuubimon zooming by him.

"No, wait!" he warned but failed.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" Kyuubimon leaped up and rolled like a wheel and unleashed a flaming dragon on the reptile giant. The blue flames covered half of Deltamon's body but with one roar, it just put them out. "Huh?"

"SKULL FANG!"

Deltamon once again ripped the earth, creating a shockwave that tore up the streets. Kyuubimon made tracks, running from the rock wave. Angemon swoop over the wave while charging his fist with holy energy.

"HAND OF FATE! ARRGH!"

He thrust another powerful beam, making it push the blue beast. Deltamon defend with his skull hands and then shoved the beam away. There are two ways the Skull Fang can work. It can use its force to make an earth wave like before, or create a power force in the air by swiping his arms, which he already performed on Angemon, dragging the angel through the park wall and skid through a row of trees behind the kids.

"Angemon!" right as TK climbed up the rubble for his Digimon, Davis adjusted his goggles and switched back to fearless mode.

"Come on, Flamedramon, let's…"

"No way, Goggle-face! You keep him out of this. This Digimon is ours!"

"What makes you think you can handle him alone when TU's Digimon couldn't?" Davis shouted upon Rika.

The girl only rolled her eyes away from him. "Simple, I can."

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" Kyuubimon launched a number of blue fireballs from her tails, but even they couldn't torch Deltamon's rough skin.

Nefertimon eyed the battle, scanning the fox Digimon. _I sensed her power before, and her energy level right now is about the same as Renamon__'s. She was stronger than this the first time she Digivolved. What is the problem?"_

"Come on, Kyuubimon, stop goofing around and get serious!" she heard Rika scream.

_Of course__…that girl is just being stubborn from the lesson she learned back from fighting Kowugumon._

With that, Nefertimon headed to do battle against Deltamon, though to Rika's dismay.

"Wha…hey! He's mine, fur-ball!"

"Would you stop? We're all friends here, or have you forgotten that?" Kari said which Rika just ignored.

"Kyuubimon, let's try our double attack again."

The fox growled in disapproval, but… "Fine."

Nefertimon hovered high while Kyuubimon leaped above, aiming their focus on Deltamon.

"ROSETTA STONE!"

"DRAGON WHEEL!"

The dragon flames engulfed the flying stones, creating to what looks like a blue comet. Deltamon then used another Skull Fang to create a wave, crashing into the Dragon Stone attack, ending in a stalemate with a powerful explosion. The blast also blew Kyuubimon and Nefertimon right on the damaged road.

"Aw, that didn't even work!" Davis shouted.

"Oh gee, thanks for stating that, moron!" Rika growled.

"A left and a right, and a fight, fight, fight!" From atop a traffic sign, Impmon entertained himself by watching Guilmon getting pounded on by Devidramon and enjoying every moment of it.

"Now that's entertainment! Look at him go! Ol Pineapple-head is getting minced, beat, and sliced like meat! HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR WALKING OUT ON ME! This is even better than making humans wet their pants! Hell yeah it is!"

But far behind the dancing imp, Terriermon hung on a branch; spying on the Rookie Digimon.

"Ha, I knew Guilmon isn't the perk. He ain't even clever enough to pull pants down. Ha!" with that, Terriermon leaped down before Impmon turned his back.

"Huh? I'm seeing things…-sniff-…either that or a dog-eared bunny rabbit flew by. Sheesh!"

Devidramon then grabbed Guilmon by the bottom of his palm and dragged him through the concrete, creating a ditch behind.

"GET OFF HIM!" Takato shouted while Henry watched.

Deltamon lazily approached the fallen four legged Digimon as he pointed both skulls and opened his mouth. Each of them emitted orange light, powering up for a powerful attack stronger than the Skull Fang.

"Oh no, not the Triplex Force!" TK cried. "They gotta get out of there!"

"NO NEFERTIMON!" Kari cried with tears as Rika forced herself to stay strong.

"TRI…PLEX….!"

BOOM! A smoky blur lashed out from the trees and pinned Deltamon down. Then, right as the kids gasped, Deltamon was tossed out of the smoke and crashed next to Kyuubimon and Nefertimon.

Davis blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what happened. "What the…?"

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme: Butterfly)**

Like the rage of Godzilla, another beast roared proudly, removing away the dust. It was big, it was all dino, it had a brown skull over its face, it had blue stripes, it was orange, it was mean, it was in charge, it was…

"GREYMON!" the gang, minus Rika, cried.

As Deltamon picked himself up, Greymon wasted no time to tackle the beast like a football player. Deltamon tried to fight back by pushing back, but thanks to all those fights, he was overpowered.

"Hey guys!" the DigiDestined followed that voice, which was none other than Tai running up to the gang. "Good thing I was in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, good thing Tai. These Digimon's been giving us a true ass kicking." Davis warned.

Tai looked back, watching Deltamon trip Greymon off his feet. He hammered his claw right on the fallen lizard, but Greymon quickly rolled away and leaped back up to his feet. Now Deltamon made the move and charged with both skulls forth. But Greymon grabbed his rest and raised them high; bring his face on Deltamon's and snarling at one another. But Deltamon was about to get the upper hand, forcing his foe down by the neck and opening his jaws to bite a chunk off of Greymon.

"Oh great, looks like Deltamon's trying to snap his face off." TK stated.

Tai, to everyone's surprise, smiled. "Not a problem. Greymon drop on your back and place your feet on his chest!"

Greymon obeyed Tai's command and dropped backwards; placing his feet on Deltamon's chest. Right as Greymon completely rest on the road, he tossed Deltamon with his feet over him, making the blue lizard land flat on the back of his head.

"Whoa! Good one, Tai!" Davis said with a wide smile.

"Thanks, but why are you just standing there, Davis?"

"Oh….right!" Davis took out his D-Terminal and de-Digivolved Flamedramon back to Veemon. "Let's get back to basics, buddy!"

(**Digivolution**)

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

From being a little dragon, Veemon grew to great size with a muscular body, a blade sticking out of his snout, dragon wings attacked from his back, and a V symbol on his chest.

"EXVEEMON!"

**(End music)**

Meanwhile Terriermon skipped happily around, heading to where Henry was; watching Takato's Digimon getting pounded to ground meat.

"Yo, Takatomon! Guess what I heard!" he leaped up to his Tamer's shoulder. "Guilmon's innocent…well mostly innocent."

"Wha…?"

"He was set up by that puppy-kicking Impmon. Now go tell him you're not mad at him anymore."

Now Takato felt like a real heel. He was screaming at his little Digimon for something he didn't do; making him think he doesn't like him anymore? Now he really is a terrible Tamer.

"I…I was wrong." Takato went back to see Guilmon's back getting tossed on a wall. After sliding on the foot of the wall, Devidramon started to crush his neck with his tail.

"You have to get up, boy!" Takato cried, not noticing Calumon watching behind a sculptor.

"I….can't….I'm trying!"

"You just have to try harder…I don't wanna lose you! You're my best friend!"

"Really…I'm…you're best friend…you're not mad at me anymore?"

Takato's face then turned soft. "Of course I'm not, and I'm sorry for not trusting you, Guilmon."

"Trust me…GRK!?" Devidramon then tightened his grip on Guilmon, choking the life out of him.

**(Play Tamers theme: Biggest Dreamer)**

"GUILMOOOON!" this was it, just when he patched things up, Guilmon's short life was about to end. What was he going to do? How was he going to save him….? Maybe just let the light from Calumon's head shine, that's all.

"CUULULULUUUUUU!"

-.

(**Digivolution**)

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….!"

From a small baby dino, Guilmon's body became broad and heavy; not to mention large. He looked similar to his Rookie form, but had patch of white mane streaking down from the back of his head to his neck.

"GROWLMON!"

-.

"Guilmon?"

Released from Devidramon's grip, Growlmon let out a thundering roar that caused the earth around him to move, and making Calumon cover his ears.

Though he too covered his ears, Takato smiled at this miracle. "Alright! It's Growlmon!"

"What, you two met or what?"

"Don't look at me, Terriermon." Henry shrugged, covering his ears.

Devidramon took the opportunity to fly high, where Growlmon can't reach him.

"PYRO BLASTER!"

Growlmon fired a blast similar to the Pyro Sphere, but more powerful, right at Devidramon, but the demon only maneuvered to the side and let the fireball crash into a building. Even the Hypnos inside of the building felt the force of the blast.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Riley exclaimed, trying to keep herself from falling off her seat.

"That's because it isn't." stated Yamaki.

"What?"

He stood silent, flicking around his lighter. "All data, auto-erase. The public will know nothing of this debacle. Riley, you'll be in charge of creating a convincing cover story."

"You're joking, right?"

-.

Back outside, Growlmon climbed up to a bridge, connecting the two buildings. The dragon demon then appeared out of the darkness and grabbed onto Growlmon.

"Gotcha, cretin!"

"No way! DRAGON SLASH!"

A red blade flicked from his wrist; charging with blue energy and Growlmon slashed it across Devidramon, which he evaded at the moment. Devidramon motioned behind his foe and lifted Growlmon up to the air. Once he was high enough, Devidramon drops Growlmon straight down to the bridge, breaking it in half.

"No! Growlmon, get up!"

"This will end it! CRIMSON CLAW!" like a diving rocket, Devidramon lunged with great speed, extending his energies claws forward for the kill.

"GET UP! GROWLMON!"

But then two gold lights lit through the smoke. Growlmon lifted up to his feet and looks up to see Devidramon madly diving at him.

"PYRO BLASTER!" the red dragon fired a powerful blast that squeezed into a beam, cutting through Devidramon and melting him to data for Growlmon to absorb.

**(End music)**

"Whoa…Growlmon!" Takato smiled as he climbed down the stairs to greet his Digimon…

"IN COMING!"

But something flew over him and Growlmon. Takato followed the dark flying figure crash down the road and crushing a bunch of cars. The beast, none other than Deltamon quickly leaps back to his feet and charges back like a mad bull, not even caring that Takato was in the way.

"OH NO!" Takato couldn't get enough nerves to move; he was frozen. But Growlmon prepared to climb out of the crater to intercept the beast.

"PYRO TORNADO!"

But then a twister made out of fire plows Deltamon's head hard to the concrete.

**(Play Frontier theme: Fire)**

"What the..?" Takato followed the streak of fire fly over him and land a distance by him. The being seemed humanoid, but Takato can barely see what he looked like through the fire that coated him. For all he can make out, he had armor and a long mane; that's it. "Who is that?"

Takato spotted Deltamon struggle up, but looking at his left, Takato can see the fire-coated man stand fearlessly in front of a raged Growlmon who stood before a power driven Greymon, and a muscled packed Exveemon.

"This…could get ugly." Takato walked back, cautiously keeping away from the chaos that will be unleashed.

Right as Deltamon roared, the flaming man leaped high over the beast just as Davis, Tai and the others approached around the demolished bridge.

"Dude, it's the Human-Torch!"

"You wish, Davis..." Yolei snorted.

The fire-warrior landed behind the Digimon and raced toward the beast. Tai studied the man burning with more fire energy, giving him an idea.

"Greymon, Exveemon, uh…Super-Guilmon, attack while he does!"

The three reptiles marched closer to Deltamon, watching the flaming fighter surge himself with flames.

"NOVA BLAST!"

"VEE LAZER!"

Both the gigantic fireball and the white beam rocketed over towards Deltamon, right when the flames towered around the fire person.

"PYRO TORNADO!"

The fire twister engulfed the synthetic Digimon, and right when the two blasts gained closer, the flaming fighter ended the attack with a kick right at the same time the two blast impact in a powerful explosion.

That done the job good, but now Takato knew it was time to finish it. "GROWLMOOON!"

Growlmon slowly lifted his head; powering up his hardest for the final blow. "PYRO BLASTER!"

More powerful than the last, Growlmon breathed an intense beam of energy, which parted the concrete road in its path and then…BOOM crashed right into Deltamon, blowing him to bits.

**(End music)**

The battle was finally done. Sure there was tons of property damage, but the heroes finally defeated two powerful Digimon. The DigiDestined looked up to the three reptile Digimon who were for some reason gathering around.

"What's all this about?" Yolei asked, out loud.

Cody shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it'll be wise to make haste before the authorities shows."

"That doesn't seem to be on their things-to-do list." Terriermon said, pointing to Tai, Davis, and Takato who looked like they were in a trance.

Tai and Davis approached out of the group, walking near their respected Digimon. Takato motioned near Growlmon. The mysterious man of fire came out of nowhere, and landed at the center of the dino pack. None of these goggled trios knew why they were doing this, but they took out their digivices and raised them up in the air as their Digimon inhaled for their…

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Growlmon roared.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" cried Exveemon.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Greymon howled.

…For their victory roar. It didn't end there. The man of fire charged so much fire within, and straightened up his body toward the sky…

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

…Unleashing a towering blast of fire to light up the center of the pack. The light of the fire streaked between each of the dino Digimon. Why if you look from above, it looked like three triangles. Within them was blue light coming from the goggle boys' digivices.

Yes, they roared throughout the city, echoing the air, and lighting the street with the color of courage. From this bonfire of conquest, each DigiDestined and Henry gaze at the light, feeling comfort and knowing how well they worked together. Even their Digimon watched the roaring cheer, feeling such warmth within. They didn't know what was up with the Digimon and their friends, or why they did this, but neither of them complained for this grand tingling rush felt great.

But all wasn't in the mood to join in, no sir. Yes, Rika couldn't find what was so fun about watching four freaks waking the entire city of Tokyo. She was still in question that now plagued her since the fight: Why isn't Renamon getting any stronger? Needing to figure that out, she and Kyuubimon left the group to waste their lives.

High above one of the towers, perching on a pole, a dark cold figure watches the lone girl walk away, like she was no part of the team. But oh how this being enjoys the pleasure of her darkness, her emptiness, her anger.

"The time is now…my dear Tamer." With that, the creature vanished.

-.

"Those ignorant fools…" watching behind a window in his office, Yamaki watches the orange light shine away in the darkness. But to him, that can only mean their victory for making his life a living hell. "…cheer away, my digital friends. Savior it while you can…for it will be your last."

He then held a terminal before his face, smiling with such evil in his lips. Within the blue screen, one word can be read clearly... 'Juggernaut'.

-.

**_Attention all DigiDestined. Meet me near Guilmon's den 1430 hours tomorrow for a brief meeting._**

_**Izzy**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

**Downtown Shinjuku: 2:34 PM**

Another weekend has come for the realm of humans…at least on the east side where Japan lies. Cars roam through the streets of Shinjuku, pedestrians travels on the sidewalks of the city, and of course Rika Nonaka within the crowd, ignoring the environment, except when to watch for her safety, with her headphones on high volume.

She couldn't get over what happened last night. That fight with Devidramon and then a Deltamon came and joined the fight. Battling that Digimon wasn't easy, not even Kyubimon could stand up against it, and even Greymon and Exveemon were at a predicament that was needed to be in the Ultimate level. But the when Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon, he tore up Devidramon and easily took care of Deltamon with the help of the two goggled boys' Digimon. Just like that when Kyubimon couldn't deal with it.

It was downright embarrassing.

_I just don__'t get it…is it just me, or does everyone notice physics going all bull shit? I'm suppose to be the best Tamer around, and I got Renamon to Digivolve…so why does it seem that she isn't feeling any stronger…than Gogglehead's and Brainiac's Digimon? How about the DigiDestined…maybe I'm not the best compare to them with all their experience, but it's a minor problem. But…when Gogglehead's and Brainiac's Digimon Digivolved, they became stronger, and Renamon remained the same. Maybe I should be sterner with Renamon…I mean, is there any other way to make Renamon stronger? _

_I worked so hard to make Renamon strong, but those other knuckleheads Digivolved their Digimon, when they did nothing but bull-shit around on their asses. It's not fair…_

Suddenly, Rika's spine felt a chill; a deep chill. It spread throughout her body, making her numb. It felt so cold…so dark…it as something evil was creeping behind her.

"What was that?"

But there was nothing; nothing but people walking by her. She shrugged and turned around, but when she did, something else surprised her. A little puff ball Digimon named Calumon standing beneath her feet and smiling.

"Hi!"

Rika rolled her eyes and simply ignored Calumon as she walked past him. However after that, Rika knew the little guy was following her down the sidewalk.

"Look, I don't have food for you, so quit following me around."

"Wanna play?"

Just when Rika was about to ignore him again, Calumon jumped right onto her arms.

"You know what I think you need…? ESKIMO KISSES!"

Calumon dived in and rubbed his nose (If he has one) on hers. Rika tried so hard to get him off, but every time she does, Calumon slips away and grabs on to her face.

"Let go you little perv!"

Right as she finally got him off, she noticed some people crowing around her. Rika's face flushed, thinking that they noticed Calumon moving, but then looking ahead, there were more people crowding around. She sighed, knowing that they weren't looking at her, but that didn't mean she was out of the water. There was only one person she knew that can cause a scene.

"Oh Rika! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

Her own famous mother. Yep, the famous model, with her picture large and hanging in the background, was digging out of the crowd to get to her little daughter.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Not that she cares, but she would like to dump the little troll in a well or something.

"Oh you know…we had a photo shoot, but then all these people started showing up; wanting my autograph and the secret to my good looks. I swear they just won't leave me alone, but I guess that's the price for…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, mother, but I have to go now" _And maybe burn this little guy._

"Oh before you go, that's such a cute little toy you have there."

Rika's jaw twitched as she looked down at Calumon. If there was one thing she didn't like is owning something that was cute. _You__…just had to be cute, huh?_

_-._

_-._

**Shinjuku Central Park: 2:52 PM/sunny day**

High on top of a hill, where Guilmon's den lies, a huge gathering was held; a gathering of all the DigiDestined, even two of the Tamers, Takato and Henry. On the lawn, the gang waited for what the resident genius, Kousihiro 'Izzy' Izumi, had to say.

"I suppose you're all wondering, except Mimi and Tai, why I asked you all to come here, huh?"

"Is it because you were out of Doritos at your place?"

Another slap on the head was given to Davis by Yolei. "No, dork! It's because we all couldn't fit in his room, and the Digimon won't have to hide here."

"I knew that. Sheesh!"

Mimi raised her hand to get noticed. "Um…I kinda had forgotten what the fuss is about, hon."

Izzy sighed, opening up his laptop. "Anywise…uh, where's Takato and Henry?"

TK pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Down on the stairs. Henry's training Takato the ways of the cards."

Right on the stairs, Takato and Henry sat Indian style while they seem to be meditating.

"Now calm yourself, young goggle-one. Open all your senses, and listen to the spirits within."

Takato breathed deeply, concentrating hard. "Ummm…..uummm…."

Matt snickered while leaning on the door. "Humorous little kids, aren't they?"

"Leave them alone, Matt." Tai warned. "I told them to let us handle this assignment after the hard night they endured."

"Hey, don't you think Rika should be here?" Kari asked before Yolei scoffed.

"Yeah right! That little twerp didn't care what happened last night and then she just ditched us. I say forget about her. If she doesn't want to be our friend then it's her loss."

Izzy was heard clearing his throat. "As I was going to start; here's the update. While you guys were out fighting in the park, I spotted another Digimon on the Digi-Radar."

"Then why drag me all they way from Shibuya and from my studies to hear this?" Joe asked.

"Patience. Here's the strange part: This Digimon keeps sneaking around under the detection of the satellite systems I use. Its signal disappears and only appears for at least a second."

"Maybe your radar thingy is broken." Davis said, rubbing the top of his forehead.

"That's what I thought, until when I spotted the target on top of the cafeteria roof."

Mimi snapped her fingers, getting everyone's attention. "Oh yeah! When I told Izzy that the café people said that the freezer was filled with so much ice this morning, Izzy thought it was that Digimon…am I right? I don't want to look stupid, hon."

"Don't worry, Mimi. You were 100 percent accurate."

"Oh good. You had no idea how freezing that room was. I swear, I thought my lip balm was gonna freeze on my lips and…"

"We get the picture, Mimi!" Tai warned with a loud tone.

"So why keep the Tamers out of this?" asked Sora.

Tai moved close to his girlfriend. "Cause, if this guy can fool Izzy's radar and cause a nuclear winter in the café, then this guy can be serious trouble. I mean, you should've been there last night with us. That Devidramon and Deltramon were no ordinary Digimon, and if that's the case, then this next one can be serious."

"But you said that Takato and Growlmon took down Devidramon alone."

"I know, Sora…but…" Tai looked down the stairs, where he spotted Henry showing Takato some card slash poses. "…They at least deserve a break for today. I'm well confident in their abilities, but last night was hell for them and this one may be the real deal."

Next, Cody cleared his throat "Speaking of those Digimon, any thoughts on how they were stronger than normal?" he asked Izzy.

"None so far. But maybe they possess the ability to absorb data, just like the Tamers' Digimon, which explains their increased strengths."

"And what about that man of fire? He disappeared before we tried to talk to him." Asked Kari.

TK leaned forward near Izzy. "I can say that thing is defiantly a Digimon. His attacks looked something like a Digimon would use."

"But why did he help you guys?" Matt asked. "Or better yet, can we trust him if we see him again?"

"Come on, Matt. The dude just helped us. Of course we can trust him the next time." Davis told him.

"If we ever see that Digimon again." Ken insured.

"TERRIER TORNADO!"

From that cry, the DigiDestined looked down the hill; spotting Terriermon using his attacks on a tree. At first they thought he was training, until they saw Impmon being launched far to the distance.

"Terriermon, what did I just warned ya?" Henry asked.

"I didn't exactly touch him, Henroid."

The Tamer laughed then placed his knuckles on Terriermon's head. "You are incorrigible."

Tai could only smile at the young kids after that. _Man, new generation DigiDestined are always stronger than the oldies. But I'm glad that they're on our side. _

**-.**

**-.**

**Downtown Shinjuku: 6:23 PM**

"_You all heard Izzy; I want all DigiDestined to split up into teams of two and comb all of Shinjuku since it seems to be hanging around here. According to Izzy, this Digimon can make himself stealth from the radar for a while. To my guess, this guy must know about us, and that ice overload in the café was a warning for us to stay out of his way. Whatever this guy is after, we can't let him get to it. Report back to me or Izzy if any of you see anything suspicious."_

That was what Tai ordered the gang to do hours ago, but he also told the Tamers to stay out of it; All but Rika, which she seems to be having her own problems. The young female Tamer, who acts like a rock hard tough girl with a bad attitude, is now afraid of her own shadow. For a while, she's been feeling something cold creeping behind her; a stalker maybe, but she believes that she maybe going crazy. Even her Digimon, Renamon tried to help, but…

-.

(Flashback)

-.

_In the home of the Nonakas, young Rika breathed heavenly with fear as she kneels on the floor of her room to regain composer. _

"_**Ruuuuki…."**_

_She jumped with a yelp when she heard that cold whisper from nowhere. She tried to cease her shaking body and remain strong, but the feelings, like the one she had when Gargomon almost killed her, were crawling back to her._

"_R…Renamon?"_

_The neon-colored fox appeared behind her from thin-air._

"_Yes, Rika?"_

"_Go take a look outside."_

_Renamon wasn't one to question a meaningless request, but nothing from Rika was meaningless. Renamon slid the doors open and peaked outside._

"_Nothing."_

"_Don't lie to me! I know something was out there."_

"_I never lie to you." Renamon stared into her Tamer, without changing the look she always used from time to time. However, Rika felt uncomfortable with the way she was staring at her._

"_What? What the hell is up with you?"_

_Renamon kept her stare on Rika. "Don't worry, Rika. I'm here to protect you."_

"_No…no you don't. Why even bother to say that crap that's meaningless to me?"_

"_We are partners."_

_From there, Rika slammed her palms on a table as she stood up. "I don't buy that feeling crap; alright? This whole love and friendship shit has gone overboard since the DigiDesitned, Brain boy, and even Gogglehead came around, saying to love and respect our Digimon. But you know what? that! Got it? You Digivolved and you still haven't become stronger! What happened to that oath we made to be the best, huh? Did it fly away when those annoying retired DigiDestined came…HUH? What happened to that? What the hell is wrong with you? You tell me!"_

"…_It is simple…you choused me, and I choused you…you needed me and I need you."_

_After narrowing her face, Rika grabbed her jacket and past by Renamon out the door._

"_I don't need you…I don't need anyone!"_

-.

(End flashback)

-.

Rika there leaned on a subway gate, thinking about what happened between her and Renamon. Maybe she shouldn't have blown on her like that, but then again, Renamon failed her time to time since the DigiDestined came. And Henry and Takato; what about them? They don't even know the first thing of taming, and already that, not only had they somehow Digivolved their Digimon, but theirs are stronger than Kyuubimon.

It's so unfair.

"Never thought I see you here."

The girl felt a shock of surprise from her thoughts. Turning to her right, who there stared at her was a teenaged boy with long blue hair. Next to him was a girl with long purple hair, a maroon poet hat, large glasses worn before her brown eyes, a light green sleeveless shirt that hugged her body, a dark maroon skirt, and styling black sandals covering most of her feet.

"You again? Haven't you Digi-clowns irritated me enough?"

The purple haired girl smirked. "Oh I haven't begun to annoy you, little girl!"

But the male teen held a hand before her. "Yolei…please…let me?"

"-sigh-…okay, Kenny." With that, Yolei gave a quick peck on his cheek and headed down the stairs of the subway.

Soon there was the boy named Ken, staring right at the ten-year old, Rika who was still leaning on the gate in a rebellious look.

"So…the Digimon Queen I presume."

Rika snorted, snapping away her face. "Yeah, that's me. What about it?"

Ken pulled his hands out of his pocket. "The Digimon Queen…" then he pointed himself. "…Digimon Emperor…the meeting of the Digital Royalties."

"Look, nut-ball, just get to the point before I make my royal leave…opps, too late, I'm gone."

Rika twisted the other way and walked off, but then…

"And I thought a Tamer never walks away from anything. Afraid to know what I have to give?"

The ice-Tamer froze in her steps, and then slowly looked over her shoulder with a cold smile.

"So…if it's a fight you want, then I'll be glad to give you one."

A smile cracked upon Ken's lips, then it broke into a wide smile, then from there a chuckle was heard, then that chuckle grew into a hard laugh…a villainous laugh to be exact.

"HAHAH…HAHAHAHAHA!"

It was getting pretty uncomfortable for Rika. To her, she thought the boy suddenly snapped and gone insane. Heh, little did she knew that he already been there.

"HAHAHA…Ha ha….I'm sorry. Never thought I laugh like that in a long time, but the way you said that makes it seem like this whole thing is a game."

"Look, Dr. Evil, I don't play games, but I rule this game. If you're here to give me another lecture of feelings for Digimon, then you're just wasting your time." With that, she again tried to leave.

"Feelings…oh how do I know them…how you were so young…so innocent…so care free from the pain this world carries…then when one loved one disappears from your life…you feel as if it was your doing; your fault for that one to leave…despair…loneliness…sorrow you feel…you want to get away from it…then something from the heavens comes…giving you a chance to escape that pain…but once you hold on to it…you want to hold it forever…you want the feeling that all the pain you suffered within can never touch you…be in a world with no pain…forever….then control it by all means necessary…even if it means hurting those who tried to help you through your pain."

Now normally, Rika would make a rude comeback, but the words from Ken forced Rika to flow into a past she tried so hard to never go back to. A past where one she loved dearly leaves her because of a divorcement; a time where she sometimes felt it was her own doing.

On the verge of Rika's tears, Ken still continued. "Those like your partner Renamon tried to help you through the pain you thought you escaped from. But you rejected her and others; believing that it'll only bring those feelings back to the surface."

Though without looking at him, Rika held her hands, letting the tears drop on her palms. "N…No I don't…I don't feel that way…"

"Well this attitude you have with Digimon seems to have some similar elements that I went through."

"W…What?"

Just then, Wormmon popped out over Ken's shoulders. "When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, he enslaved Digimon, treating them with up most cruelty. He even kicked me around and called such insults. But I knew that the real Ken was inside of him and I never gave up to save him. You go around saying that Digimon are just empty souls of data and have no feelings and are just fighting tools. If that's so then would I feel such sorrow for Ken for all the bad things he done? Would I feel such grief for every time he cut me with his whip? Would I care to sacrifice my life to save Ken? Huh?"

Drops of tears poured to the concrete. Deep sobs were heard from her voice, timing with the tears that soaked her face.

"No…sob…I'm not like that….I'm not!"

Without any interruptions from Ken and Wormmon, Rika dashed away, with tears shedding behind her path. Just then, Yolei came back from the subway with two bags of cotton candy.

"Hey, Kenny…" she said with a mouth full of candy. "Cotton candy?"

"I don't think I'm in the mood for one."

-.

Elsewhere in town, we find Izzy walking down the street with his girlfriend, Mimi. Though they were suppose to patrol for a Digimon, Mimi couldn't resist the outlet stores around the city, and poor Izzy was forced to carry all of her shopping bags.

"Mimi, if I may, I do think we should concentrate our focus to important matters."

"You're right…I should've thought of what shoes would match with this summer dress."

"Mimi, you're not getting it!" soon, Izzy sat on a nearby bench on the sidewalk and took a much needed breather. Then he took out his laptop from his bag. "Let me see if I can locate the culprit."

"And while you're at it, could you check the web for next year's fashion designs on Victoria Secret?"

"sigh…Mimi." Izzy flicked from window to window on the town map. "Still nothing…maybe I can find a pattern from his previous locations."

"Pattern? I wonder what game was used for patterns."

"No, Mimi. This Digimon barely shows up on radar. He just disappears and re-appears on a further location. I recorded each of his locations on separate window files."

"Um…would you be mad if told you to say that again?"

"Don't worry about it…now let's set them all in all-reading mode." Setting a mode on the top of each window, more dots appeared on the windows. "There…I activated all the DigiDestined and Tamers' previous locations on all the windows…hmm…that's strange…every location that Digimon has been always seems to be near Rika's, except when he appeared at our college campus."

"Hmm…maybe this Digimon has a crush on the little girl."

"Mimi, be serious."

"No I mean this reminds me of a movie I seen. This guy was always stalking this girl till he almost killed her, and there was another one where this creepy monster with no fashion sense kept following this girl too."

"Well, it couldn't be any coincident that this Digimon always appear close to Rika's location…could it…Mimi, do all those stalking movies always end with the stalking trying to kill the girl?"

"Well everyone I seen, yes….GASP…Oh no!"

"My thoughts, exactly! I gotta warn everyone!"

-.

**_Emergency! I found out the Digimon's prime target. He's after Rika. REPEAT: He's after Rika!_**

_**Izzy.**_

_**-.**_

After reading the e-mail on the D-Terminal, Ken and Yolei looked at each with wide eyes.

"RIKA!"

-.

Within a narrow shaded covered alley, filled with trash and writings on the wall, we find young Rika lying her back on a wall as she continues to cry in peace and try to convince herself from the stories told by Ken and Wormmon.

"I'm not like that…sniff….I'm not like that….I'm not…not…."

Such facts told in her ear, she never heard such cruelty; cruelty that may reflect her. But she refused to believe it. She refused to take a fact if it's true or false. She refused to let it draw her back to that horrible past she worked so hard to escape.

"I'm not…that…evil…."

"**_Then why fight the truth, dear Ruki?"_**

That cold voice again forced Rika off the wall and let her guard up. "Alright, I'm sick of this freak! Come on out and show yourself!"

"**_Very well then."_**

Suddenly something bewildered Rika when long white arms grabbed her from behind. The young girl tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

Just then, Ken and Yolei ran in the alley where they see a fog near a wall. From there they saw a scared Rika gripped under long, frightening arms that was pulling her in the fog.

"Let her go!" Ken screamed, running up to Rika's rescue. But once he got there, Rika was already pulled in a vortex in the center of the fog.

"**_Stay out of my way, human!" _**

With that the fog vanished as well as Rika.

"Damn it!" Ken shouted, pounding the wall. Breathing hard to calm down, he turned to his girlfriend. "Call Izzy. Tell him he got Rika."

-.

-.

**Shinjuku Market Place: 7:48 PM/party dark skies**

"_Tai, I've received word from Ken and Yolei. Our target captured Rika. I've also been informed that the Digimon somehow have knowledge of controlling the digital field. That's how he's been hiding from the radar."_

"_Terrific…can ya find him?"_

"_Hang on…I got his location! He's at the market place!"_

"_Nuts, me and Sora are twenty blocks away! Who's the closest DigiDestined."_

"_Matt and Joe."_

"_Get them to go after that guy before you lose him again!" _

That's what happened before Joe traveled through the busy streets of the market place, where all the merchandise junk is sold on streets. The doctor-in-training along with his aquatic Digimon on his head, Gomamon, followed the signal on Joe's digivice while digging through the crowd. Matt on the other hand disappeared, saying that he'll search for the Digimon on a higher ground.

"There just has to be so many people at a time like this."

"What do you expect, Joe? It's the market place, and its Saturday…hey look at the size of that fish…and that price!"

"We'll eat later."

"But the jumbo sizes…and the prices…they're out of control!"

"Gomamon!"

Soon the signal led them to an alley, so narrow and dark. Usually Joe would complain about the dust and germs and thugs living in an alley, but times made Joe a bit calm and this was not the time to complain. Later the alley led them in a large lot, surrounded by buildings. But this was no lot… it was a concrete basketball field.

"Anyone for hoops?" the fish Digimon asked. "Hey look up there, Joe!"

Right up on a building ahead of them, they saw a swirling fog surround a purple vortex. Then a white leg popped out of the portal, followed by some red clawed hands that grabbed onto the sides.

"We better get ready, quick, Gomamon!"

"Good, I need the exercise!"

-.

(**Digivolution**)

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….IKAKUMON!"

-.

Busting out of the glowing Digi-egg was a giant walrus with white fur and a horn sticking out of his forehead. The two looked up, preparing for the worst, but shock and bewilderment came before their eyes when the face of a familiar enemy appeared at this foe. The same creepy face, the same symbol on his chest, the same long arms….

"DEVIMON?!" they cried.

But as this familiar enemy laid an unconscious Rika on a rooftop, Ikakumon took a careful gaze at this… 'Devimon'.

"Wait…that's not him, unless Devimon decided to dye his body white…no, that's an IceDevimon."

Joe breathed in relief, knowing that he won't have to relive that past experience. "Alright, you, let go of Rika!"

The creature, known as IceDevimon, grinned with ever so much evil at the duo down below.

"So…you inferior fools won't get it the first time, huh? Stay out of the way! AVALANCHE CLAW!"

**(Play Vectorman techno theme.)**

The demon flapped his wings; unleashing a storm of icicles. Joe ran out of the way before the shots painfully struck Ikakumon. The furry Digimon grunted in pain, but struggled to withstand the sharp icicles.

Finally after the attack ended, Ikakumon spotted IceDevimon flying high across the basketball field.

"You stay there! HARPOON TORPEDO!"

The horn on his head launched upward like a rocket, straight towards the flying demon, but with great agility, IceDevimon shot down, avoiding the horn. Right when IceDevimon swooped over the floor to land his feet, the horn broke to reveal a firework rocket and shot after the demon.

"TUNDRA FREEZE!"

But then IceDevimon shot twin blue optic beams from his eyes right on the rocket. When the smoke cleared, IceDevimon's long clawed hands caught a huge chunk of ice incasing the rocket.

"I believe this belongs to you." The demon tossed the chunk straight at Ikakumon's face, which exploded right on him; forcing his back on a wall.

"Ikakumon!"

As Joe checked up on him, IceDevimon hover up to the sky. "Ah, nice of you all to gather together. FROZEN…!"

"AARRROOOOOOOOOooooooo….!"

Snapping around, IceDevimon spotted a dark silhouette standing on top of a water tower from the distance, and howling in front of the full moon. But then the figure vanished when IceDevimon tried to get a close look.

"Hmm…stupid mortal dogs…GAHH!"

BOOM! Before anyone knew it, IceDevimon crashed into a rooftop, making the dust and chunks fly. Instincts kicked in and told IceDevimon to kick whatever pinned him off, and leap to a safe distance.

"Arrrgh…who are you?"

The dust cleared revealing a humanoid creature with the resemblance of a blue wolf. It had a long snarling snout with a rocker like appearance. It wore brass knuckles and ripped jeans, giving it a rebellious look.

"Wha…a WereGarurumon?"

"You guessed right." Over at the next rooftop, a male teen with long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, a green shirt that looked that the turtleneck and sleeves were ripped off, a black sweatshirt worn under, and black jeans and shoes leaned on a machine air vent with a confident smile. "Wanna see him do tricks? Go boy…sic the girl-stalking creep."

Obeying the command, WereGarurumon leaped forward, snarling like a savage beast. But IceDevimon quickly leaped up and stayed in the sky, letting the wolf beast rush past.

"AVALANCHE CLAW!"

When WereGarurumon stopped with all fore paws, he spotted the incoming storm of icicles. But the nimble Ultimate leaped over it; chasing after the ice devil.

"WOLF CLAW!"

Madly slashing his claws, WereGarurumon created an arc beam that slammed straight into IceDevimon; forcing him off the sky and hard to the roof.

"AAGH! Damn you, mutt!" he screamed as he got off of the crater. "FROZEN CLAW!"

With an extend arm, IceDevimon reached to the sky and caught the airborne Digimon by the face. He then swung WereGarurumon around, smashing him to a bunch of air vent machines and metal bearings for watertowers. Then he leaped up in the air, and motioned his spin cycle at a faster rate.

"Good bye!" with one toss, WereGarurumon crashed right through the roof, making smoke tower high up to IceDevimon's altitude. "HAHAHA! Your power can not stand to against my sheer strength! HAHAHA!"

Suddenly, something blinded the white demon. From where IceDevimon dropped him, a white light flashed strong and then it faded. The demon remained above, trying to keep his eyes peeled for whatever that WereGarurumon just did. No sound was made; it was all too quite for even IceDevimon's nerves.

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a distant jet. Perhaps it was just one flying by, he thought. But now, why did it sound like it was getting louder? So loud that it was like it was aiming straight for…HIM?

CRASH! Right when he turned his back around, something plowed straight through him and pinned him hard on a building with a smoke geyser.

Opening his eyes, he found himself being pinned to the ground by something metallic. Looking up, he found his new foe; a metallic wolf beast with a robotic body filled with weaponry. IceDevimon's jaw dropped, and shook with fear and bewilderment.

"Gah…a MetalGarurumon…? Impossible!"

With a snarling grin and a chuckle, MetalGarurumon's mouth emitted a blue light. Knowing that cue, IceDevimon incase his body in a thin coat of ice to slip away from the Mega's grip.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

A giant explosion lifted that engulfed the robotic beast, but IceDevimon was lucky enough to fly to safety. The ice demon cackled wickedly as he watched the smoke rise to the air.

WHOOSH! The smoke was instantly blown away and MetalGarurumon was there, hovering at air using its thrusters that blew the smog away. The humming of his thrusters grew louder and then he took off with high speed after IceDevimon.

IceDevimon screamed in panic before he shot upward with MetalGarurumon on his tail. The cyborg Digimon easily shot past the Champion, which IceDevimon barely avoided his charge. Then again, MetalGarurumon rocketed towards him and back, and IceDevimon nearly got plowed.

"Keep away! AVALANCHE CLAW!"

While the Mega was chasing from behind, IceDevimon fired his raining attack again, but the icicles just bounced off MetalGarurumon's steel body. After that surprise, IceDevimon U-turned downward, dodging another of his foe's charge.

"ICE WOLF BITE!"

Rockets, missiles, bombs and such were launched from MetalGarurumon's body. IceDevimon felt the pain of each of them exploding on him. He felt that he'll get deleted right there, but it ended with a greater pain when he crashed into a building again.

**(End music)**

The demon's palm grabbed onto the surface, helping him to lift up to his knees. He couldn't believe that he was still alive after getting handed to him by a Mega. Soon, he stood his shakin body up, but he was badly injured and unable to fight even a Champion at this time. He needed a way to escape fast…wait…there's a plan.

MetalGarurumon planted his feet hard on the roof, leaving deep prints on the surface. "Give up, IceDevimon and surrender the girl!"

"The girl you say? You mean HER?" IceDevimon held Rika's body by one hand and waved his sharp claws under her chin. "Attack me, if you dare. Course you will injure this fare child, but I'm sure that's nothing for you to worry about, am I right?"

MetalGarurumon leaned back, snarling in anger. There was no way he can strike without hurting Rika at this point.

"Yes…I thought so." Waving his hand, he opened a foggy portal on his left, where he made his exit. "Now leave us! My Tamer and I have much needed bonding to be done." With that, he was gone.

"His Tamer? I was told it was a Renamon that was the girl's Digimon."

-.

Meanwhile, yards and yards away from that battle, we find the two young Tamers, Takato and Henry, and their Digimon enjoying their time in the market place, eating some snacks and checking out some rare Digimon cards.

"Takatomon, my head still feels funny."

"I guess it's from standing upside down last night. Well Henry said it was the only possible way to change you back. It was either that or make you run laps, jump rope, walk on your hands, jump in cold water, or the drastic wishing on a temple."

"Oh, I don't like any of those, but can I wish for raining bread?"

The young Tamer sighed then went back to looking at the stack of cards shown under glass on a market kart. "Man…check that one out! It's the new series of Digimon!"

"From what I heard, they made a new stage called Hybrid and a new type called a variable."

"Whoa, and I thought nothing would go with vaccine, data, and virus. Now there's a variable?" shrugging, Takato brought his eyes back to the cards. One, however, caught his attention. It was a humanoid Digimon with red armor, a long blonde mane, and a mask that looked like a fiery demon. "Henry…that card…"

"What about it?" he asked, nibbling on his candy apple.

"I think I seen that Digimon last night…the fire guy."

"Huh?"

"Oh you mean Agunimon?" from out of nowhere, Takato and Henry spotted a boy with goggles, a yellow hat, red shirt over a yellow on with a C logo, brown cargo paints and red shoes. "Oh yeah, that's a cool card. With that Digimon in your deck, no cheap Digimon can touch ya."

"Wow, really?"

"Sure, I have this card. You should see how many guys I kicked ass with it." The boy grinned proudly until…

"Yeah right. You must be talking about Lobomon, huh?" said a boy with a blue bandana on his head and dark clothes over a yellow shirt.

"Ah quit bragging about that weak card, Kouji. Agunimon is the man, and everyone knows it!"

"No, Lobomon is the perfect fighter. Agunimon is too sloopy."

"Agunimon can kick ass like that. All Lobomon has is a little pixie stick. I mean, look at that card, that mask and his scarf…it's so gay!"

"WHY YOU…!"

The boy called Kouji tackled the goggle boy and now the two were rolling brawl on the dirt. All Takato and Henry can do is back away and not get involved.

"Jeez, people get so worked up on cards."

"You said it, Takato."

But once they turn around, they spotted their Digimon running off down the streets.

"Guilmon! Man, why does he always do this?"

"I think they spotted a Digimon. Let's go!"

-.

-.

**Ice Cavern: 8:24 PM**

It felt cold…so cold…it's too cold…her body felt like it was shivering, and everything was too dark to see.

"Wake up, my dear Ruki."

**(Play Hallow Bastion theme from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack.) **

Her eyes opened, witnessing an icy serene. Lifting up, she found herself in some kind of cavern made out of ice. Rika held her arms, shivering all over; she could even see her breath coming out of her "

"Well hello, Ruki."

"W..Who…s..said that?"

Suddenly, she felt herself rising from the icy floor. Why was she hovering like this? To answer her question, she saw white devilish wings wrapped around her. Wanting to know the one responsible, she turned around and saw a creature resembling a Devimon, only that this one was white like ice.

"Greetings, Ruki…I've been waiting to finally meet you."

Normally she hates it when someone calls her by her old name, but she was so tried and cold to be defending herself. Sides, at least she's warm.

"Are you a Digimon?"

"Yes."

"And…is this a digital field?"

"Why yes. Isn't it beautiful? A perfect scenery to fit your qualities."

"Really…how?"

With such evil feeling, IceDevimon lifted up his head. "The way you treat others…thinking you're cold as ice…you have no room for such warm weakness…you demand 100 percent perfection; not just from yourself, but others as well."

Rika nods like a soulless zombie, agreeing with everything the icy devil explained. All he said seemed to fit her personality.

"Such a cold passion for power is why we are destined to be partners."

"Partners…? But I already have a partner…Renamon."

-.

"Hey guys, whacha doing?"

The boys, though ignored Calumon, or maybe they didn't hear him, as Takato and Henry chased after their Digimon.

"Man, how in the heck can…pant…they can keep this up? I'm about to cave in right here!"

Henry too was gasping for air. "They are…Digimon…they have a terrific number of endurance and…practically a glutton for pain and food."

"Kind of…sounds like…Henry, look up there!"

Looking up, they spotted Calumon waving to them, but not paying attention to the little Digimon, they saw an unmistakable silhouette of Renamon flying above on the buildings.

"Well, Takato…no doubt that wherever…Renamon goes…so does Rika."

"Aw man…she's gonna be all witchy as ice."

-.

"Now, my dear…I want to show you something." Once IceDevimon spread his wings wide, the entire cavern lights up.

From her empty eyes, Rika slowly looked around. "What is it?"

"For years now I've hunted Digimon after Digimon; absorbing their little data. Some maybe friends to some, maybe even partners to those called DigiDestined, but like you said: they were merely stepping stones."

"No…I never said that."

"Ah, but you did, Ruki. I fight to Digivolve, and you make your Digimon fight to Digivolve. Familiar?"

Though she couldn't argue with that, but still she didn't feel right about this.

"But alas, my years' worth of experience wasn't enough against the prime DigiDesinted of this land. As you can see, I barely survived a battle with a Mega leveled Digimon. Their power is far too great. Does this also sound familiar? You were forced to fight their Mega level Digimon as well."

How could she forget in her soulless eyes? Renamon was overpowered dearly by Tai's WarGreymon. From there started her greatest upset and embarrassment.

"Does it sound fair to you? Being upstaged by these so-called heroes of the human world? Being stepped around under their feet and laughed at?"

Laughed…she was, before facing WarGreymon, Tai, Takato, and Henry laughed at her of her own beliefs. Even this one line from Tai that irritated her to the very bone.

"_Kid...you don't know jack shit about Digimon."_

Even though her face seems so cold and lifeless, there read heated anger growing within. Oh how she would enjoy having some revenge for that.

Thought little did they know, on the icy walls far from them, something was digging a small hole from outside. That something was Gomamon digging though the ice, and Tentomon with a camera collar strapped around his neck.

"Ah, success, Gomamon. Now all we have to do is watch the scene for Izzy."

"Hmm…nice ice scenery…excellent construction here."

"Shhh!"

The ice cavern was on top of an old abandoned factor, outside the market place. Across from that place, Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi and their Digimon gathered around on top of a building, where Izzy was catching the scene on his laptop.

"Prodigious! It appears this artic version of Devimon is so powerful, he can control his own digital field to any way he chooses."

"This from a Champion? Man, no wonder he kicked Ikakumon around like a soda can." Said Joe.

"Well he got Rika. What are we doing here playing spy? We gotta get in there!"

Tai then eyed Matt. "Well like you said, he'll just use Rika as hostage and make a break for it. I'm surprised nobody saw that fight with MetalGarurumon, Matt."

"Well he had to be stopped before he can cause some harm. Anyway, you would've sic WarGreymon on him anywise, right?"

"Well…"

"Uh oh!" the group looked down at the sitting computer geek. "The Tamers are heading for his location."

"We gotta chase after them! They're not ready to fight this guy!" cried Sora, until Tai wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"Calm down. MetalGarurumon did rough him up to the point where he couldn't even hurt an In-Training. Maybe they can take this guy out now."

"I hope you're right, Tai."

-.

Soon, IceDevimon lowered his head down to Rika's point of view. "Think of it, Ruki. We are kindred spirits, you and I, and they say two heads are better than one. With us together, you can live out your dream as being the strongest Tamer. We will be one, and all who oppose us will be at our mercy. The DigiDestined will be powerless and you will be supreme."

Being the strongest…no weakness…no one to treat her like was beneath anything. No mistakes will be crawling up to her feet. She will have a suitable Digimon by her side…and Renamon….Renamon….

"_You have my word."_

"_Don't worry, Rika. I'm here to protect you."_

"…_It is simple…you choused me, and I choused you…you needed me and I need you."_

"_I never lie to you"_

"_You have my word I'm here to protect you and I choused you It is simple I never lie to you Don't worry, Rika, just watch yes Rika You have my word It is simple …"_

"_We are partners"_

All thought scrambled in her head, she shook them off.

"Come Ruki…" removing his hand from her shoulder, he spread his arms and wings wide, lighting up the area more to reveal the most horrible sight that has stowed upon her.

"Embrace the future I offer you!"

Little Digimon trapped within icicles, frozen in a look of fear. She could see such horror, such dread, and such panic within their faces. They were…enslaved.

"_When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, he enslaved Digimon, treating them with up most cruelty."_

Rika held her lips by the tip of her fingers, trying to endure the terror she sees before her. Not only from the cold, was she shaking from the fear. "No…no…"

BOOM! Was the sound that IceDevimon heard. Staring at the only sealed entrance, he can see white smoke flowing from it.

"Man that really burned my skin. Stupid ice! What is it, sub-zero?" from there, who would step out of the smoke? Why it's none other than Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon. "Look…Rika!"

Her body was all tilted from the experience, but Rika saw those she never thought would come.

"Wha…G..Gog..Takato…? Why are…?"

"_Those like your partner Renamon tried to help you through the pain you thought you escaped from. But you rejected her and others; believing that it'll only bring those feelings back to the surface."_

"_I...I...I'm sorry…I just thought…well that we can work together."_

"_I'm not following you!"_

"_Well, thanks any way, Rika. It's not everyday you get to meet your dream girl."_

"_That's like asking the meaning of life I'm not following you I'm sorry I admit, I saw you in a dream thanks any way, Rika doesn't that…make you sad at all Those like your partner rejected…"_

"_Dream girl." _

Her shoulders then slid back to upright position, trying to shake those thoughts out. But, it did not help stop the tears.

"Ah, so they send rookies after me? You do not learn, do you?"

Henry then checked his D-Arc for any readings.

-.

**_IceDevimon: _Fallen angel Digimon. A dark angel with a heart made with pure ice. This cold beast can freeze anything for eternity.**

**_Type: _virus**

**_Stage: _Champion.**

**_Attacks: _Frozen Claw, Avalanche Claw, Tundra Freeze**

-.

"Looks like we got a cold turkey up in here." Stated Terriermon, preparing to strike.

The artic devil chuckled with delight. "Well, I thought you don't have friends, Ruki. After all, these are the beings that laughed at you."

"What do you know about friends? Let her go, now!" Takato demand.

"I don't think so, boy. We were getting acquainted."

"Rika already has a partner: Renamon!"

"Well I say it's time for an upgrade. Heh, heh, heh…"

Though Takato was up for rescuing Rika, but he had no idea how to handle this. "Henry, what are we gonna do?"

The Chinese/Japanese boy rubbed his chin. "Not sure, but since the college café was frozen, I can assume that this is the Digimon the DigiDestined are after."

"What? Then this guy might be more powerful than that Devidramon and Deltamon we fought."

"Yes, but look at his condition. I say that he might have run into the DigiDestined. So…"

"FROZEN CLAW!"

**(Play Scherzo di notte (Hallow Bastion battle) from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack)**

Barely did Takato and Henry escape the approaching hand that slammed through the floor between them. Thanks to the slippery ice and the force of the attack, Takato and Henry skidded back a distance.

"Hey, you can't attack someone that was coming up with a plan!" yelled Takato.

"I don't play by the rules, boy. This is real life! FROZEN CLAW!"

Takato quickly rolled out of the way before the attack made another mark on the floor. "Guilmon!"

From the call, Guilmon raced forth towards the floating demon, along with Terriermon.

"BUNNY BLAST!"

A green blast, launched from Terriermon, was deflected by IceDevimon's hand, but Guilmon used the opportunity to leap closer to the demon.

"ROCK BREAKER!" And swipe IceDevimon's faced with an energized claw.

"GAH! DIE! AVALANCHE CLAW!" With the icicle attack, IceDevimon pushed Guilmon away, crashing his back to a wall.

"TERRIER TORNADO!"

An attack from Terriermon surprised IceDevimon, and now the beast was trapped within a tornado. But using his energy, he depleted the twister with a gusty blow, and then swung his arm, tennis style, slamming the dog Digimon to a wall.

-.

"Argh! That's enough! Let's get in there!"

But then, Tai grabbed Matt's shoulder, forcing him back down. "Calm down, Matt! This is there fight, now. They'll pull through, I'm sure of it."

"Tai, what if they get beaten by that thing? They're too inexperienced to face someone this powerful, even if he's still weak!"

"There are times when the Tamers can't depend on us to help them, and this is it."

"Are you stupid? Don't you even care for others safety rather than your stupid instincts? What if they're wrong?"

"I'm sure! Alright?"

Sora then pulled the two away from each other before things got rough. "This is exactly why we didn't want you to room together."

Joe chuckled "Yeah, I would've heard it all the way in Shibuya."

-.

"Okay, here goes! DIGI-MODIFY…MONOCHRONMON ACTIVATE!"

With the new surge he felt, Guilmon leaped high for a straight shot. "VOLCANIC STRIKE!"

While tumbling to the floor, Guilmon fired triple fireballs, formed with molten lava. But IceDevimon maneuvered sideways, avoiding the exploding shots.

"Try this on for size! DIGI-MODIFY, ANDROMON ACTIVATE!"

As Guilmon raced for IceDevimon… "SPIRAL SWORD!" An electric sword silted out of Guilmon's wrist. He leaped forward, screaming with a war cry as he raised the sword for the attack.

At the same time…

"DIGI-MODIFY, FLAMEDRAMON ACTIVATE!"

"FIRE ROCKET!" Terriermon went as he hurled like a flaming comet, attacking with Guilmon.

"TUNDRA FREEZE!"

But with his icy optic beams, Andromon incased Guilmon and Terriermon under ice, letting their body slide on the cavern floor.

"No, Guilmon!"

"Terriermon!"

**(Stop music)**

IceDevimon laughed in amusement; watching the two boys chase after their frozen Digimon. "You see my awesome might, Ruki? Even in my weak state, I can still defeat two powerful Rookies. Imagine my might in its full power."

Fortunately, nobody was home in her little head. She was thinking of what it will be like if she joined forces with IceDevimon. But all thoughts directed her to the event when Ken told her about him being the Digimon Emperor, and most of his past and traits reflected hers. Being with this icy demon…she felt that she may become a Digimon Emperor; bringing chaos and pain everywhere. But…why did he tell her that? Was it because she was a Digimon Emperor?

"No…I'm not like that…I'm not…I'm not…no…No…NO…I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"

IceDevimon bewildered back in shock; her scream even stopped the boys from trying to break free their Digimon with a crowbar and a hammer.

"You think you know me? Well you don't! You don't know me! Why you even care? Cause you're a power hungry FREAK! Go stalk and scare someone else, cause I'm not buying it! I already have a partner, and that's Renamon! Oh and one thing…DON'T EVER CALL ME RUKI!"

**(Play 'Lying from you' from Linkin Park album: Meteora)**

BOOM! Another crash was heard from behind. On the wall was a hole, the same spot that Tentomon and Gomamon were hiding. But next to them was a tall furry creature standing heroically against the ice demon.

"Whoa, talk about verbal timing!" muttered Gomamon.

Looking up, IceDevimon cackled. "Ah, the infamous Renamon. Now we shall see who is worthy to be Ruki's Tamer. FROZEN CLAW!"

"RENAMON, LOOK OUT!"

Renamon leaped off the hole, while Tentomon and Gomamon ducked from the extended and razor claw that scratched the edge of the hole.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Renamon unleashed her barrage of shards, but with lightening reflex, IceDevimon caught every single one.

"Hey did Etemon do something like that once?" Gomamon asked Tentomon.

"I believe so, now be quite! This is getting interesting!"

Once she touched the floor, Renamon dashed for IceDevimon, thrusting a Power Paw, but the icy devil phased through her and slammed his elbow on her back. Renamon tumbled away, but she quickly caught herself and landed back on her feet, just to launch for her opponent. But she was shoved to a wall with IceDevimon's Frozen Claw, knocking the wind out of her.

"Hahahah. Such child's play. I fail to gather what you see in her, Ruki. Why tame beauty when you can tame the beast?"

Rika can only grind her teeth in anger. "Better than taming a cold freak. NOW OFF!"

Hearing that only made him lick his teeth. "Ah, such vulgar feeling. They make the perfect ideals for a Tamer that is mine."

Takato had enough of this, but without Guilmon, he's helpless. "Rika, you have to Digivolve Renamon!"

Rika reached for her D-Arc on her belt, but a thought crossed her mind. If she Digivolves her, Renamon will be just like IceDevimon. It was already proven when Terriermon Digivolved. He almost killed her. It was best to leave Renamon the way she is.

_Forgive me, Renamon._

"Tell me, Ruki! Why you look at this waste? A Digimon is only used to fight and kill. Why care for such a weak creature?"

"Because….SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

-.

From Izzy's screen, a bright light shined on where Renamon laid.

"Now what's that word Yolei says? Uh…Bingo?" Mimi asked.

"Not that one, Mimi. She goes…" Izzy answered before Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, and their Digimon shout.

"PERFECTO!"

-.

(**Digivolution**)

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….KYUUBIMON!"

-.

IceDevimon peers over his new evolved adversary as the male Tamers smiles at this miracle. Though Rika should be happy, but she was worried at this twist.

_Why did she Digivolve?_

With new strengths, the quadruped Digimon lashed away to the ice monster. "FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

IceDevimon easily dodged the shots as they caused a row of holes on the walls. He then phased behind her and fired his Tundra Freeze, which Kyubimon U-Turned away and rolled into a Dragon Wheel. Though the flames harmed him a bit, IceDevimon flew though it, grabbed the fox by the face and, like WereGarurumon, gave her a spin cycle and slammed her hard to the floor, crushing her in a crater.

"That should've worked!" Takato said, tightening his fists.

"Viruses are stronger than data types, and Kyuubimon is no different." Henry looked through his pocket and pulled out a card. "Stand back. DIGI-MODIFY, EXPANSION ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly, the ice cracked apart, thanks to Terriermon's balloon body, which deflated back. The card's effect tried out the bunny, but Guilmon was still up for another round.

"Alright, let's shut this guy up!" shouted Takato.

"I don't think so. FROZEN CLAW!"

Guilmon leaped away from the claw and then ran for IceDevimon while his claw was stuck in the ice. The demon tried to fend with another Frozen Claw, but it only end up missing the squatting Digimon.

"Here's a surprise for ya! DIGI-MODIFY, AGUNIMON ACTIVATE!"

Henry and Rika gasped in surprise. They never expect Takato to use that card. Soon, Guilmon was surrounded in a twister of fire. IceDevidramon launched an Avalanche Claw, but when Guilmon leaped up…

"PYRO TORNADO!"

The intense flames melted away the icicles and engulfed the icy beast. IceDevimon screamed with pain and agony, feeling the flames burning his icy skin. Then the fire whisked away when Guilmon delivered an axel kick up to IceDevimon's chin and made him fly to a patch of ice pillars.

"Takato…when did you get that card?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Back at the market…do you have any idea how much this thing COST?"

WHOOSH! With a gust of energy, plus an ear piercing scream, IceDevimon stood up from the smoke and spread his wings with anger he never felt before; meaning Takato and Guilmon is good as dead.

"YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HAND!"

The Tamer didn't wanna know what the ice beast had planned, so he decided to finish this off.

"DIGI-MODIFY, SPEED ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon zipped through the energy wind, heading for the raged demon. With powerful force, IceDevimon flew up and lashed a Frozen Claw, but without thinking, Guilmon caught his hand.

"DIGI-MODIFY, HYPER WING ACTIVATE!"

Henry gasped with delight. Earlier he was teaching Takato about card combos, and he was surprised and proud that Takato was executing it well.

"That's it!"

Even Rika was surprised at this.

Right when the wings grew on his back, Guilmon launched for IceDevimon and grabed him by his waist.

"NO LET GO!"

BOOM! Guilmon rams the virus' head first through a ceiling, allowing Guilmon to back away for Takato to slash a card.

(A/N: May I add something?)

"DIGI-MODIFY, POWER ACTIVATE!"

"PYRO SPHERE!" from his mouth, Guilmon spat a large fireball that flew straight for IceDevimon.

"NOOOOOOO!"

**(End music)**

BOOM! The DigiDestined saw a giant explosion burst a hole on top of the cave, from where they hid.

"Ooo…that's gotta hurt!" Joe winced.

-.

Later on, after the ice digital field vanished, the gang arrived on the roof by Birdramon to congratulate the Tamers for a job well done.

"Great job, Takato. That was some slashing." Tai said, slapping his back.

"Thanks, but I know that you told us not to fight IceDevimon…but…"

"Ah don't worry about it. You just never cease to amaze me." While Matt and Joe congratulated Henry, Tai saw Mimi and Sora try to snap Rika out of her trance. "Man, there's something I never thought of seeing."

Takato and Henry walked over to the girl, shaking her shoulder. From there, they could hear her mumbling something.

"Rika…Rika are you okay?" Takato asked with worry; waving his hand at her soulless eyes.

"I…I…hate…em…hate em…."

The young boy figured that she meant by IceDevimon. He understood that so he sighed in relief. "Well, he's gone now. Heh, heh."

"No…not just him…" from here, Rika shouted a sentence that is unheard of to the DigiDestined. "…I HATE DIGIMON; ALL OF THEM!" This caused all ears to perk up. Mimi covered her mouth in surprise, Joe's jaw dropped, Matt just faced Rika in disbelief, Sora held onto to Tai's hand, Izzy lowered his laptop for his shocked eyes to stare at Rika, Takato and Henry just couldn't believe what they just heard, and the Digimon froze in bewilderment.

"Is it possible…is it possible to use those words in the same sentence?" Tentomon asked as he searched the dictionary he got from no where.

None was shocked as Takato, though. His wide eyes moved closer to Rika, wondering if she caught a flu or something. He was speechless at this moment, but he gathered enough sense to speak.

"W..W…Wha…tell me you just didn't….you're kidding right?" he paused, looking at her angry eyes that just stared at nowhere. "Okay…Ha, ha…good one, Rika! That was a funny one there."

"I'm not joking…I hate them all!"

"B..Buh…how can you…I mean just look at them…!" he took this moment to grab Calumon off of Guilmon's head and face him toward Rika. "How can you hate such a cute little face….? Come on! You would say that to this little guy?"

"….I…hate…Digimon….NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that, Rika stormed off towards the stairs. Henry, the DigiDestined and the Digimon watched her with such pity for her, but only Takato gave chase only halfway on the rooftop until he let her go on the stairs.

"Wait….Rika!" he then turned around, expecting Kyuubimon to chase after her. But instead, the yellow fox just vanished in the opposite direction. "Hey…!"

He couldn't believe this. Takato thought Digimon and human were suppose to help each other through any pain, but now he witnessed two just ignoring each other in a crises.

This is not how a Tamer and a Digimon is suppose to act.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be friends…? Kyuubimon…Rika…RIIIIIIKAAAAAA!"

-.

"RIIIIIKAAAAAAA!"

Far from that building, where Takato's voice echoes for Rika, a lone figure stood on a building, watching from afar in the wind. A humanoid figure with butterfly wings spies afar…

"La ragazza stupida…! Voi tutti non sanno appena cio che verra!"

Before disappearing into the wind.

-.

-.

end of part 4...


	5. Tamers and their Digimon

A reminder, for those of you yearning for the Frontiers to show up too soon, don't bother. You won't see them fully show up in this fic until the Pig Deva shows up.

Now on with the story.

-

-

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the digital spirit alive._

**-**

**-**

**Shinjuku Market Place: 9:23 PM**

The dark night still clouded above the east side of the planet earth, but the stars still gave that piece of land the sparkle light of the heavens. The stars, to some, are the resting spirits of the retired ones, like the souls of the past smiling down on their loved ones. Many have theories of what stars really are. Why, if you ask a cartoon meerkat, he'll say they're fireflies that got stuck in that blackish…blueish thing. If you ask the warthogs, they think that they were great balls of gas burning millions of miles away.

However, one is not taking the time to watch the blue sky that holds these stars. No sir, this troubled soul stared into as far as his eyes can see through a dark street; a street where another troubled soul ran off after a gruesome night. This young child felt such grief for the other, not even paying attention to others that stood on the side of an empty sidewalk. He wondered why the girl announce her hatred for furtive, but media creatures called Digimon. Why? It doesn't make any sense. Oh how he felt pity for her, but the others' thoughts about her…well…

"WHAT? HOW DARE SHE!"

It was that moment when Davis decide steer clear from Gatomon, whose fur frizzed up and her claws were ready for the kill.

"That girl seriously needs a cat-nip!"

Not just a Digimon felt the same way; a purple haired human took this news as an insult. "What is up with that kid? She's so freakin impossible!"

Ken gently laid a hand on Yolei's bare shoulder. "Look, being held hostage by a dangerous Digimon can really put shock and fear to the human mind. Maybe she just…"

"OH! I get it! Miss Big-All Mighty can't take the fact that she was a damsel in distress and the fact her Digimon got dragged like a rag-doll and Takato suddenly got better than her! Am I right?"

"Yolei!"

Finally, she calmed down when she heard her boyfriend's call. "Oh…sorry, Kenny. I just felt a little insulted."

"A little?" Davis repeated before Yolei threatened him with an elbow.

"I do understand that," said Hawkmon. "Course, I can't help feel insulted as well, being a Digimon. Perhaps she just needs a rest from all this roughhousing."

"I agree." Tai said, coming up to the group. "Look, I doubt she meant what she said. All Rika probably needs is some time to herself."

Matt nodded, leaning on a rusty lamppost. "Hopefully that's all she'll needs. That IceDevimon really screwed up her head."

"Man, what rust bucket these lame Digimon crawled out of? Not even_ that _girl deserves to be a Tamer of that freak, and now he gave a bad impression to Digimon in front of her!" with that, Davis kicked off some dust from the pavement. "This sucks!"

"Look, let's just go home." Said Joe, before point to the second generation DigiDestined. "Especially you guys. I mean, living far across of Tokyo and all."

Referring to the Odaiba kids, TK nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late anywise, and I still have some homework lying on my desk."

Soon, the DigiDestined started to walk out towards the market place for home. Tai waited for all them to make way, with Sora holding his hand by his side. But the only persons left was Henry, who was about to make way home with a disturbed face, and Takato who sat on a stoop since after they faced IceDevimon.

"Henry, you feeling alright, bud?"

Henry startled from his thoughts, and then looked up to the tall pre-adult. "Um, yeah…just thinking. See ya around."

After he and Sora watched Henry and Terriermon follow the rest of the DigiDestined to the market streets, the couple approached to sit on the stoop with Takato.

"Takato, you can go home now. Everyone just left." Sora warned him as the boy startled over his shoulder. He gave a slight smile before staring back at the darkness while petting his faithful Digimon.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why did she say that? She couldn't have mean it…right?"

Tai sighed; gesturing his fingers around to think of an answer. "She's just really scared after what happened. You should know that there are some Digimon that are evil to the bone, and IceDevimon was your first example."

On the railing, Sora hopped onto it, next to Takato. She then rubbed her hand around his light brown hair. "Just let her get through this on her own. Somewhere down the line, she and Renamon will forgive each other."

Takato then smiled upon the older woman as she kept rubbing his hair. "You sure?"

"If we're lying, then let Etemon strike us!" Tai laughed, receiving a light elbow on his arm by Sora. "Ow…what…?"

"Stupid Tai…Look, in the meantime, just relax and don't worry about it, okay?"

Takato nodded gently. "I will." With that Takato stood up and motioned to follow the others. "Come on, boy!" Like a dog, Guilmon responded and hurried by his Tamer. "See ya around, guys!" Takato yelled as he ran off home.

"Good night, Takato!" the college couple yelled with a simultaneous wave. They watched the boy running up the street while hugging his Digimon who hopped upon him. They were amazed that the young Tamer instantly cheered up after mopping around about Rika.

"Man he's an emotional little kid. I wonder who I seen that from?" Tai rubbed his chin while giving a sly smile to his red-head girlfriend.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?"

-

-

**Nonaka residence: 9:41 PM **

All the gang went home, preparing to rest for the next new day, and worrying about the troubles of the young female Tamer. Time heals wounds, and perhaps time is what Rika needs. Maybe, in Tai's thoughts: once she gets to bed, she'll forget her worries and come back to her ol, bad self.

Right now, she got home, slamming the sliding door behind her. Her mind has been in a juggle on her way home since that event with IceDevimon. For all she knew, she had to rid it for good, so she tossed her pouch filled with Digimon cards in the trash. Next the most important symbol of what she dedicated to hate…

Her D-Arc.

Memories of her Tamer days trailed by her mind. She was a lonely girl until Renamon came to her life. They've spend their time hunting down Digimon and absorbing their data. It was all simple, but Rika believed that Digimon were just tools for fighting. Just when she realized that Renamon was a true friend, everything she began to see just ripped out in front of her. Renamon never cared for her. All that partner crap and caring, and all that trash were lies. She played her all this time. She was taken for a fool. She used her, just like IceDevimon tried to.

"ARRAAAHH!" from there, she used her anger to slam the D-Arc in the trash, where it can rot.

Despite that horrible wake up, that experience, like being prisoner by IceDevimon was truly frightening. But Rika refused to let her weakness come over her. Fear is weakness. Cowering is weakness…friendship is weakness.

Finally, she dropped to her bed to rest and rid herself of those memories she now call illusions and lies.

"…I hate Digimon."

-

-

**Shinjuku Central Park: 3:46 PM **

Morning has come, once again upon the city of Tokyo. The suns rays bathed the city in warm showers. It wasn't too hot or too cold…it was just right. Sunday was the day; just another weekend (A/N: I think that in Japan, kids still go to school on Saturday….ouch. But I'm used to the American ways, so what the hell.)

Sunday, meaning kids can still go out and play all day…all expect Takato, due to the fact that he came home late again and was punished by cleaning the house and shop, again. This is why Takato was running through the park like he was finally released from jail, and not because he wants to see Guilmon, which is precisely where he's going.

Right as he climbed those stairs, the first thing Takato observed in the den was Guilmon sniffing the air.

"Hey, Guilmon!"

"Is that bread?"

"Yeah, but I only could sneak out one. I'm sorry, but I'll bring a whole box full tomorrow."

Guilmon whined in disappointment, but happily scarfed down the bread.

As for Takato, he felt better after last night when Rika said a shocking announcement that she hates Digimon. But Takato's been looking at the bright side throughout the night. His dream came true as being a Digimon Tamer, he's got a great Digimon, he got to fight along side his heroes: the DigiDestined, he was able to Digivolve Guilmon to the Champion level and took down a powerhouse Devidramon, and he tore up a psycho IceDevimon with a card combo he instantly thought up at that battle.

For once in his life, he felt good…no…great….no…amazing…no…unstoppable! Now that Guilmon can reach to the Champion level, and that he's got a killer card combo, and that he has a little help from the legendary DigiDestined, Takato is invincible.

"We're a great team, aren't we boy? There's not a Digimon in the universe that can beat the two of us!"

-

-

**Downtown Shinjuku: 3:45 PM **

The busy streets of the Asian version of New York: Tokyo; not a day when it gets a day off. From what we experienced, the only time metropolitan places like Tokyo or New York can ever have an off day is if a black out hits the streets.

But enough about talking about events like 2003 New York Black Out. Let us take you to our attentive Tamer, Jenrya Wong, or Henry, as he strolls down the city on one of the street bridges. (A/N: Boy, New York can sure use one of those.)

But alas, a passenger on his head was a being Henry didn't want around. Who you ask? Godzilla you say? You haven't watched the show or read this entire fic, have you? Huh…? HUH?

-sigh-…it's Terriermon. You happy?

Anywise, a slight shade of pink crossed the boy's cheeks thanks to people giving him funny looks. But what can I say; would you wear a plush toy on your head in the middle of a city…? Yes? Well there are some who don't, so there!

"Everyone's giving us looks. I told you that you shouldn't have come." Henry whispered to Terriermon.

"I had to. Susie was about to dress me in a tu-tu!"

Just then, Henry spotted some pedestrians looking over the ledge of the bridge; something that he just had to check what they were looking at. His jaw dropped at the sight of a thick cloud bank covering traffic down the street.

"Oh no! A digital field!"

-

-

**Hypnos HQ: 3:47 PM **

An alarm sounded around the look out comp. room of the Hypnos. The two women, Riley and Tilley, typed furiously on the keyboards to control the readings.

"Sir, I can't secure a tracer on the anomaly!" warned Talley.

Riley sweated; trying to do what she can do to stop it. "Estimate time of bio-merge: 50 seconds! We won't make it, sir!"

"Use Yuggoth while we still can!" Yamaki yelled through the noise.

"But sir, by this time, the application of Yuggoth can cause an extreme meltdown to the city!"

"Don't question my orders, Riley, and do it now! That Wild One is a ticking time bomb!"

-

The fog grew thicker and thicker, spreading throughout the city street. From the thoughts of Henry and Terriermon, by this time was a good opportunity for a Digimon to bio-emerge in the human realm…which means they had to stop it.

"Okay, the view is nice and everything, but that cloud is just getting on my nerves." With that, the little Rookie leaps off of Henry's shoulder and walks down the ledge.

The blue haired boy gasped at his Digimon's act. For as much as he knows, Terriermon could attract a lot of people, but they're too bust looking at the fog. Not only that, he'll get involved in another fight…something that Henry doesn't want to happen between him and Terriermon again. So he ran up through the bridge, down the stairs, and grabbed Terriermon by his ear.

"OW! Henry!"

"Terriermon, we got to go home!"

"If you'd changed your mind about Susie and the tu-tu, then you can just forget it cause I'm not doing it!" Terriermon struggled for freedom, but Henry just won't let him. "Come on, Henry! Aren't you curious on what's behind fog number 6…? Come…on! I just wanna see it!"

"Terriermon, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I just wanna see it!" he squealed, struggling to break free.

"You're gonna stay away from this one! Let someone else like the DigiDestined handle it for a change!"

-

"Yuggoth has located the target, sir!" Riley warned, working on the computer chair tower.

"Make sure that it's completely destroyed! I want nothing left of it, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

-

The fog grew thicker and thicker, almost about to reach to the street bridge where Henry and Terriermon are. The little Digimon stood his ground, preparing to battle with whatever will pop out of there.

"Huh?"

But to sheer luck, accident, and to one, disappointment, the digital field suddenly shrunk and shrunk till it was completely gone from sight.

"Whoa…guess…someone else handled it…and it wasn't the DigiDestined."

Henry, in shock, nodded. "Um…yeah."

-

"The Wild One has been terminated, sir."

As the station crew ran around everywhere in the room, Yamaki tightens his grip on his lighter.

"Talley, get an analysis on the impact in the real world, plus all the data we gathered from the point of termination."

"Yes sir."

Another victory for humans over the foolish so-called living species of cyber space. Yet another way to bring authority of those who dares to defy the human race. Yamaki thought over this as he gazes at his lighter.

"No matter how much they play living creatures, they're still nothing more than trash on the internet."

"**_I will have my revenge…" _**

A deep shrouded voice catches Yamaki off guard. He looks and twists around the room, like he'd just seen a ghost.

"**_I will…have my revenge."_**

Yamaki grinds his teeth and growls under his breath. From there, his true anger has almost shown as he tosses his lighter across the room.

-

-

**Shinjuku Central Park Arcade: 6:46 PM**

-

**_Takato's score: 934 Kazu score: 967_**

**Takato's Digimon:**

**Etemon HP: 456/776**

**A: 480**

**B: 420**

**C: 260**

**-**

**Kazu's Digimon:**

**Mammothmon HP: 456/714**

**A: 450**

**B: 400**

**C: 220**

-

We know bring you to the coverage of the Digi-Card Battle between contender Takato Matsuki and long Tamer rival, Hirokazu Shiota. Truly this has been a David vs. Goliath battle due to the expressive skills young Hirokazu. But by the looks of the determined challenger, Takato doesn't seem phased at his reputation like their past fights. Could it be that Matsuki has a plan hidden under his hairy head? We await your bold move, Takato, as we gape a breath from the intense wait for your clever strategy.

"Alright, Kazu, stand clear! Takato's swooping in for the kill. Modify Hyper Speed!"

The puppet gorilla rose its arms and roared, feeling the raw power of the card. Etemon then tackled the hairy elephant with extreme speed.

"Now...Digi-Modify, Hyper Wing activate!"

With the wings, it gave Etemon an extra boost to crush Mammothmon in the force field that protected Kazu. Separating, Etemon launched a Dark Network attack and blew the large Ultimate to bits.

Yes what a play! Takato with amazing use of wits used the same combo he unleashed on IceDevimon!

Um...yay.

"Whooooa...!" Kazu practically had his dry mouth open the entire time as the machine cooled down. "I've never seen a combo like that!"

Grinning proudly, Takato exited out of the stadium, feeling the rare power of victory over Kazu flared in his body. As he touched the carpet floor, Kazu and Kenta hurried up to him.

"Hey, chummily, where the hell did you learn a real combo like that? You usually have no idea what you're doing."

Takato smiled, amusedly. "Oh nothing that real experience can handle. It's hardly even a challenge playing this kid's stuff!"

"What do you mean 'real experiences'?" Kazu and Kenta asked, with suspicion.

Takato gave an innocent face while putting his box of cards in his bag. "Opps, I'm afraid time's up, but thank you for playing. Come again, tomorrow, folks. Good night!" And he made a wild dash, escaping through the crowds.

"Hey, come back here!" they shouted, trying to chase after him, but lost Takato in the crowd.

"Aw that yellow goggle-face!" Kazu shouted, stomping his foot.

"Where did he go?"

While Kazu was making a fool of himself with his anger, in the long line behind the Digimon Stadium, a large kid in a blue jumpsuit and a blue haired boy with a red cap, a semi blue shirt and dark pants watched the boy like they believed him to belong in an asylum.

"What's that all about, huh JP?" the red cap boy asked.

"Beats me, Kouchi; guess ten year olds never learn how to keep their cool…like yours truly."

Kouchi laughed as he advanced through the line. "Yeah…whatever."

-

To tell Takato's location, he's outside the arcade front door, breathing that fresh air that carries all that pollution we're used to. Takato, again felt he was on top of the world. His powerful combo creamed his card rival, and if that were true, then he's unbeatable. He loves his combo; he loves it so much, his eyes were on high alert for any Digimon to wreck havoc so they can meet defeat under his combo.

"You taking bird watching or something?" Flashing his eyes in surprise, he breathed easy as he turned to find Tai walking along the sidewalk, alone.

"No…just keeping a watch on any Digimon. I'm ready to try out that card combo on Guilmon!" he excitedly answered.

"You mean that move you did on IceDevimon?"

"Yep!" -

Taichi should've figured the young would abuse the power of Digimon…but then again, he should speak for himself. "Aren't you being a little optimistic? Trust me, using the same moves twice ain't…"

"Yo, chumely…!" before Takato knew it, Kazu found him and trapped him in a headlock. "Thought you could hit and run on me, huh, goggle-brain? Too bad, cause you owe me a rematch! You just got lucky I haven't drawn out the big guns that time!"

"Yeah, Takato…!" Tai noticed a young kid around their age who seemed like a mini Joe to him. "If you think you're the big bad Digimon master in town, why don't you take on both of us, huh?"

Takato, clenching his teeth, broke free and nearly caught himself from falling. "Alright, fine! I can take you anytime anywhere!"

"You name the place and time, chumley, and you better pray for a miracle, cause I'm gonna whoop your ass like no tomorrow!"

"Let's go!"

Tai mentally laughed at this cute site. It reminded him of the days he and Matt duked it out, besides with their fists. It defiantly brought him back to his old rivalry with Neo, before he…

Young feminine giggles broke his thoughts. He turned to find two young girls laughing at the little men. One had brown hair with a small ponytail on her side, and she wore a green dress while her friend had shorter black hair, wearing a dark dress with a red ribbon around her collar.

Takato gulped before the sight of his crush and felt his face getting hot. _Jeri__…oh man, how embarrassing. _

"What are you boys doing, you still talking about Digimon?" Jeri laughed. "Aren't you guys a little tired of that? That's all you ever talk about."

Man, does Takato felt like the tiniest man on Earth, compared to Jeri. Why did she have to appear when he was acting like an idiot?

"Well kids will be kids, Jeri." Her friend replied with a giggle.

Having their honor of what they loved suffering in a scar, Kazu and Kenta glared at the girls to defend their favorite hobby. "Maybe we are kids, but at least we have a hobby, now scram!"

Jeri found their looks too amusing and she laughed along with her friend. "Come on, Nikki; let's let these children be with their silly game."

"Yeah, later kiddies!"

Jeri must think he's a childish kid, playing with silly toys. But how could he blame himself? He loved Digimon since the battle of Armageddonmon vs. Paladin-Imperialdramon, and with the card game, he made friends with Kazu and Kenta. But not Jeri; She was never into Digimon. It would be nice if she were and maybe if she was a Tamer too…then he and Jeri…

"Yo, Earth to chumley! Come in!"

Takato snapped his head up. "Huh?"

"You in? Tomorrow after school, you bow before me! I would take the pleasure to get it over with right now, but I have chores to do."

"Alright, deal! You're going down!" Takato just remembered that Tai was there, who just leaned on a rail, watching the kids' dispute. "Hey Tai, you wanna join tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time?"

"About three." Kazu answered.

"Ooo…sorry, I have class that day. Maybe some other time, and probably I'll duel one of you guys myself."

"You're into Digimon too, dude?" Kazu asked with surprise.

"…Live and breathe it, kid."

"Cool, I'll be waiting for that battle, pal! Let's go, Kenta, you got some chores to do."

"Huh? Hey I already done your…GAH!" and Kazu pulled Kenta with him by his shirt.

Takato made a dash home. "See ya around, guys. Bye Tai!"

"Yeah…catch ya later." _-sigh-__…kids._

-

-

**Wong residence: 7:45 PM**

_He just doesn__'t understand…_

_He just doesn't understand…_

We find our troubled boy resting in a hot bath, a place that nothing can beat for a think spot. Henry gazed up into nothingness, concerning for his friend's battle habits. How could Digimon only live to fight? It couldn't be their only purpose; now way. He just wished that he didn't have to fight; that no one will get hurt.

_He just doesn__'t understand…if anything happened to him, I'll never forgive myself_

Then we find our dirty mouthed critter lying on Henry's bed, surprisingly in thought. Sure, by now he would be playing around with Henry's computer, checking the net for fanfics, read funny web-comics, download some roms to play instead of playing the games, and look at all the porn he can gaze at. But today, his concern for Henry was greater than his daily activities.

_He just doesn__'t understand…I have to fight at some point…I ain't no house pet._

"Hewwo! Tewwiewmon!" the rabbit quickly switched to doll-mode as Susie happily came inside. "It's time fow youw dippy change! giggle!"

_Ugh, I think I__'m gonna be sick!_

-

-

**Shinjuku Central Park: 7:57 PM**

The night was still young, meaning the perfect moment for a calm romantic stroll for couples. On a bench, far from a small playground, we find our favorite couple (A/N: Not mine.) Ken and Yolei snuggling close together as they watched the full moon above. But far off from where they are, across some trees, the rock star of the team, Yamato Ishida, along with his faithful Digimon, Gabumon, walked along a concrete path home, just quietly minding their own business…

"Ugh, I don't believe this. Don't you ever stop?"

Until a certain girl with downward curly hair and dark clothes suddenly appeared in front of the two. Though Gabumon would hide his living appearance from the public, but this sister of Davis already knew about the Digimon's existence since MaloMyotismon wrecked havoc.

"Stop what? I'm not even following you!" the blonde shouted. Matt couldn't judge what type of Jun was worse; the fan-crazed psycho who followed him on his camping trip, or this boy-hating bitch that calls him a pervert for even glancing her.

"Then you explain why we're always bump into each other!" she growled.

"I don't know but what's your problem? You've been up my case for days! What did I do to pissed you off?"

"Your presence around me, rock-boy!"

"Jeez, Jun, why do you have to be a raging bitch?" Davis said who came up from the stairs on the side of the path. "Man, you've been like this since what's his name broke up with you! Would you stop blaming it on every guy and get on with your life?"

Matt's blue eyes narrowed down at the girl. "Is that what this is? You're taking your frustration on me just because of some goof up you made that made your boyfriend break up with you?"

"Uh…" her face heated of embarrassment. "It…it's not as…simple as you think it is."

Davis walked up between the two. "Then what? I know there's something more to this. What happened between you and that jerk?"

She felt like she was hearing a million voices shouting at her as she held tightly onto her head. Without a word, Jun dashed off to the streets, disappearing in the darkness.

Gabumon blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with her?"

Matt shook his head. "Everything…so…Davis…what are you doing all the way here from Odaiba?"

The goggle boy pressed his lips as he twiddled his fingers. "Uh…just going for a stroll."

"In Shinjuku?"

"Hey, you know the Digimon usually pops up here these days. I'm just keeping an eye out."

Snickering, Matt calmly walked downstairs from where Davis came from. He approached a balcony where you can get a good view of the park's playground and further down a small water fountain. Far to his right, he can see Ken and Yolei making out on a bench.

"Uh huh. I see…" he smiled before noticing Davis running up from behind.

"See what? I don't see anything, except Ken and Nerdster."

"Heh heh…whatever you say, Davis."

Mild irritation flooded Davis as he turned to the blonde college student. "What you trying to say? You think I was spying on Nerdette? EW!"

"-sigh-…" he smirked as he looked behind over his shoulder. "Give it up, Davis. I know you're moping about Yolei. Tai felt the same way when Sora and I went out."

"What? I am not! Me and Miyako? That…that's just down right gross!"

"I don't know." Gabumon spoke. "It does sound strange that…" his voice trailed off as he ran up to the rail, staring out at the left. "Hey, I think I see that Digimon who's partnered with that Digimon-hating girl!"

"Huh?" Davis and Matt ran up by Gabumon and looked over yonder at a dark figure of Renamon sitting on the monkey bars. Below her was a boy whose figure matches Henry's.

"Hey it's Henry. What's he doing with Renamon?" Matt asked.

"Maybe Renamon is trying to partner with Henry, but he has Two Digimon, just like Wills!"

Matt rolled his blue eyes after Davis' thought. "Come on, let's see what's up."

-

"There's got to be a reason how my friends and I were chosen to be DigiDestined Tamers in the first place. It would help both of us if we could both figure that out and…" Henry's voice was cut off after he caught Renamon fleeing the scene. "Hey! Renamon!"

"Yo, Henry!"

The blue haired boy turned to see Matt, Davis and Gabumon running up to him. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question. What was that about with Renamon?" Matt asked, crossing his arms with authority.

"Well…Renamon wanted to talk about her problems with Rika, and I guess I was drowned with my own to help."

"Speaking of Rika, what's up with her?" Davis asked, more so to Matt. "We've got Rika and Jun as messed up girls, now. Man, they're everywhere! Next you'll probably see Mimi dressed as a Goth and selling her thousand dollar clothes to the Salvation Army."

Both, Matt and Henry laughed at his statement, but as they did, two pairs of eyes watched the four boys like watching a movie or some entertainment thing.

"Should we go down there? I mean, I did see Renamon just a while ago."

The blue haired boy shrugged, holding Yolei tighter. "Let's just leave them be with their conversation. We'll leave them alone, and they'll leave us alone."

"Hmm, I like the way you think!"

-

"Listen guys, I better get home quick. I already told my family I was going to fetch some milk, and they'll call in the dogs if I don't get back."

"What kind of dogs you have?" Davis asked.

"It's an expression Davis, and I don't have dogs, unless you include Terriermon."

"I thought he was a rabbit."

Chuckling, Henry mounted on his bike. "No he's a dog. That's what Terrier means; it's a type of dog. See ya around, guys." With that, he peddled away, leaving Davis, Matt, and Gabumon to wave to him.

"What's eating him, Matt." The goggled teen asked the blonde.

"I'm not really sure. Something about Terriermon. Don't worry about; I'm sure he'll come around."

Davis nodded before he looked at something in his left that then disturbed him. He barricaded his sorrow look by trying to look as normal as he usually was, for the sake of not hearing it from Matt. "Um, yeah…I better head off to Odaiba. See ya tomorrow, Matt." and with, he dashed off into the darkness.

_-sigh-...poor guy...I kind of know how you feel._

**-**

**-**

**Nonaka residence: 8:11 PM**

The room was dark…well partly dark, thanks to the blue light coming from the window (Does she have windows in her room?). Anyways, there on the floor of the sleeping bag lied Rika Nonaka, with for the first time in this fic since Takato's dream does she have her hair down from that weird ponytail. But hairstyles are no concern for this wondering and confused child.

"_I hate Digimon…I hate them…all of them!"_

Yes, that is what the subject is about here. Her drowned in that scrambled head of hers. Rika shut her eyes tight, feeling that memory burning in her mind like a grill. But she vowed herself to forget all that was she thought now an illusion.

Rustle in the darkness caught Rika's ears to force herself off her back. "Renamon, is that you?"

"Nope, just me." Calumon happily said, jumping out of the bin with Rika's D-Arc and card pouch in hand. "Hey, you dropped all this in the garbage. Why'd ya do that?"

Rika scowled at the tiny white Digimon. "Ugh, you? Get out of my room you little perv!" she plopped back in her covers.

Whenever he's sad or feeling any negative emotion, Calumon would sink his ears in his head, like so. "Oh…you're not happy." He said with pity.

"Why should I be? Now get out!"

Instantly his face switched to perky-mode as he lifted up his ears and flew on Rika. "I know what'll cheer you up! Let's play!"

"Why don't you just go and play in the traffic?"

"Hmm…never tried that. You wanna do it?"

"Leave me-alone!" with one grunt; she tossed her shoulder around, flipping Calumon off her.

Well, even the energetic Digimon knew when he was not wanted, but he never like to see any in a mood other than happiness. Before he left, Calumon quietly laid Rika's D-Arc and cards by her.

"Maybe this will make you happy, later."

-

-

**Odaiba: 7:34 AM**

We go live over to the city that started it all; the home of the original DigiDestiend (At least until we know who the REAL five originals were.) Odaiba: a city outside the main metropolis; just within the sea. It's homed for many space aged buildings, electric cars, fantasy shopping malls, and that famous large Ferris wheel in Pallette Town where Tai and his family lives (A/N: No, not Pallet Town of Pokemon. There's actually one in Odaiba, but spelled different.).

But we don't focus over to Tai, no sir, we go over to the unappreciated character of season 2: Iori Hida, or Cody as everyone calls him. (A/N: I mean unappreciated to all you folks. Shame on you!) The youngest of the DigiDestined steps out of his apartment door, yelling bye to his mother and grandfather as he dashes off to school. He grips on the strap of his bag to keep it hanging behind his back as he hurries downstairs…

"Gee, what's the big rush?"

…Until a young male voice startled him enough to halt his running. Moving his head around, Cody finds a young boy of eight years old, wearing a huge orange hat about the size of Tai's hair. He also wore a white t-shirt, yellow pants, green and white shoes, and a smiling face on his head as he sat on a railing just about three stories high.

"I'm going to school…and you shouldn't be sitting on there so high; it's dangerous."

"I'm used to it."

As much as Cody wanted to convince the kid for his safety, he's not his father and he should really meet up with his friends…but that mature grown up in him couldn't stop worrying for the kid.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I've got time. You're pretty tensed for an older kid and you're not even an adult." The hat kid said to the twelve year old with a smile.

_Why does everyone say that? I__'m not tense. _"Make of it what you will. I gotta go."

"Okay; sorry for saying that." The boy hopped off to the concrete platform and walked up stairs. "But I ain't sorry for what will happen soon with you and your friends."

Okay, now it was getting suspicious and creepy. "What do you mean?"

The boy just smiled, leaning his chest over the railing on the stairs. "Just kidding…kind of. Bye-bye!" with that, he ran upstairs.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Who are you?"

"Aw he's just a cabrito, Cody; he doesn't know what he means."

Cody groaned, rolling his eyes as far as they can go. He knew that voice from anywhere as he turned around to meet his doom. Smiling, mischievous at him was a girl with brown braded pigtail, a wild pink shirt that almost hugged her body, with a yellow collar under a necklace that looked sort of from Mexico, and tight blue jeans.

"Rosa, what did I say about teasing me?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"…That it'll at least loosen you up, Chico!"

Cody closed his eyes in fury. "I never said that."

Now he knew how Davis feels around Yolei; really, REALLY infuriating that Rosa, ever since she moved from Mexico to live in Japan since she had relatives in Tokyo. It was also a nightmare for Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon. Back in the world tour, Rosa had a young lust for the former Kaiser, but she and Wormmon never got along. She is however a DigiDestined, and her Digimon is a Gotsumon, which is now a Motimon that was riding in her bag, like Umpamon is with Cody right now. Since they go to the same school, and are both DigiDestined, she hangs around with Cody, hoping she could meet up with Ken. Though because of that, she gotten to know Cody a little, even by teasing him.

"So…I heard that you're fighting Digimon around Shinjuku."

Cody blinked in surprise as she walked downstairs with her. "How did you know that?"

"Por favor, I overheard you talking the other day, and later me and Gotsumon took care of a Kiwimon, facil."

"Okay…what are trying to ask?"

"Can I help you guys, por favor?"

"Look, you're welcome to, but I'm just afraid you'll cling on to Ken all the time…" _And maul Yolei in the process._

"I'll behave; Prometo!"

Now normally Cody would disagree to this, but…well we all know that Cody is very mature for his age, due to the death of his father forced him to be the man of the house. He mostly lacked most male youth of personality. But not even the sophisticated of all men would resist one of women's most powerful weapons. A weapon so destructive and effective it can strike disciplined into the hearts of any wild man, unless he experienced the love that dares not speak its name…

The dreaded…Puppy Dog Eyes. (A/N: Only 14.95 at Epsilon Zeta Corp. Buy now and get a free set of false eye lashes to add better effect.)

"Uh…uh…" No matter how much he fought, he couldn't resist without becoming red in the process. "sigh…alright, you can help out…"

"YAY! Victoreé!" to finish the effect so to work again, Rosa threw herself on him and gave Cody a big hug. "Ahora prisa, we're gonna be late!" with that, she pulled a stiff Cody's arm to school.

Soon, Umpamon poked out of Cody's bag to greet Motimon. "So what's the score, Motimon?"

"Uh…Rosa: 15…Cody: 0."

"Yeah…just checking."

-

-

**12:09 PM**

We now go live over to Odaiba High, just after Cody and Rosa walked off with the second DigiDestined, and after Cody kept Rosa's jealous green eyes off of Yolei, where the gang, minus Cody and Rosa, are having ye lunch.

"Ever wonder if they use real rice in these rice balls?" Davis asked, carefully studying the stale rice ball.

"Well that's one of the mysteries of school life, Davis." TK shrugged, sipping his orange juice.

"Like why are there so many Digimon popping out everywhere or how?" Kari asked, trading her milk for Yolei's grape soda.

"That's not part of the school life, but good question," calmly, TK slipped his orange juice. "I think a visit to the Digi-World is in order."

"Cool, so let's bolt there and solve this mystery!" Davis cheered.

Next to him, Yolei narrowed her eyes. "Dolt...Don't you remember back in the old days, we settle things in the Digital World after school?"

"Aw come on, that was back in the day. I barely remember what I had for breakfast."

TK rolled his eyes. "Okay, once we head over there, we'll start asking questions and then ask Gennai if all else fails."

Suddenly, TK's D-Terminal beeped before he picked it up.

"Dude, didn't you set that thing to vibrate?"

"I wouldn't be able to hear it, Davis."

"TJ, don't you know the pleasures of the...?" that deserved a bop on the head by Yolei.

Ignoring Davis, TK read the e-mail.

'**_Everyone, I've detected a couple of bio-merge activities in Downtown Shinjuku. So far the Digimon are having trouble entering the physical world, but I suspect it'll be a matter of time before they can enter. Please patrol Shinjuku after school.'_**

_**Izzy**_

"Looks like our group to the Digital World will have to be cut in numbers." TK said, putting away his D-Terminal.

"What do you mean, TD?"

"That's T...never mind...I mean that you two, plus Cody and Ken will have to patrol Shinjuku without us."

Davis blinked with wide eyes. "You mean...you and Kari?"

Yolei's eyes practically did a 360. She just smelled a 'Davis-jealous-of-TK-being-with-Kari' mode from a mile away. "Look, would you just drop it with Kari already, Davis? Just quit acting like a baby and grow up!"

"Jeez, Yolei, I wasn't asking you, and yeah, its not fair TU gets to be with Kari!"

"You just never learn, huh? I might as well say it, but news flash; Kari doesn't have the same feelings for you,"

"Yolei..." Kari warned with worry, but Yolei continued.

"Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean anything. And besides, TK and Kari kissing were bound to happ...OOPS!"

Soon as Yolei covered her mouth, Davis' eyes spread as wide as pool balls. He slowly, like a rusty door, turned his head over to TK and Kari who were red from embarrassment and sunk lower down the table.

"You...TK...Kari...both...of...you...**kissed**?"

So ashamed and embarrassed, TK and Kari clocked their eyes around and stuttered. "Uh...no...not really..."

Soon Davis became shocked and a bit furious. "I don't believe this...how could you do this to me, Kari? How...OW!"

Yolei pulled his ear, getting Davis' angry attention. "Davis, just forget it! They kissed, they're together; end of story!"

"Well...we didn't kiss, actually, and we're not together," Kari startled, still feeling flushed. But the uncooperative duo raged on.

"See, they didn't kiss! They're not together...are you Kari?" Davis asked with hope.

The young Kamiya bit her lip as her cheeks burned red. "Well...no...we..."

Suddenly, Yolei tugged Davis' ear and forced his eyes towards her. "Davis, if they are, they are! We really don't wanna hear you cry: _Oh but Kari__'s my girl! _Why can't you ever except the fact that these two like each other? Why won't you just wake up to reality? Huh? Look at me, I had a butt load of crushes, but was I selfish? NO! I moved on, and finally found someone to lean on to! Do yourself a favor, and MOVE ON!"

Heat of anger flowed on the ceiling of Davis' head. This girl...what is her problem? Why does Yolei always butting in his business, even when she has Ken? As a matter of fact, why does she always brag to him how great her boyfriend is? The young goggled teen had enough as he shot up straight from his chair and towered over the girl.

"Damn it, Yolei, I had it up to here with you! Who the hell you think you are, butting in my business? I just wanted to know; is that a crime? And how could I be jealous when** I****'m already**...**over… Kari**!"

That loud echo caused the entire cafeteria to shut in silence and turn straight at the blushing boy. Throughout middle school to high school, Davis' crush on Kari is but a national knowledge to everyone, and hearing Davis saying he's over Kari is like...well let's just say to everyone, Davis getting over his dream girl will happen when Hell freezes.

It was at that moment when Yolei and TK and Kari lost the will to shut their eyes.

"D...D...Davis?" Yolei stuttered in shock.

Davis wished he would drop dead right this second, please. Having the student body shooting eyes at him wasn't very comforting. And now that everyone heard most of his secret straight from Davis' mouth, he's all out of options to escape this one...except...

"Uh...I was just kidding. Had ya fooled there, didn't I? Hehe heh!"

"Did you hear that? Davis' is over Kari?" he heard someone say.

"It can't be! The apocalypse is near! I told you it'll come soon! Did I? Huh? Huh?"

"Is Davis high or something?"

Well so much for that. Nobody didn't believe him, not even Davis' friends who were still spooked. Now he was the talk of the school. Well, when in doubt, there's only one effective way to solve this...

-

Run away!

-

"Davis, wait...!" Kari called, but the boy was already out the door, after plowing through some kids.

This cannot be happening. Surely she was just hearing things or there must be a logical explanation. Yolei could not believe it; Davis is over Kari? He doesn't have a crush on her anymore? No way! He must be lying. And if he isn't...how...what's with Davis?

-

-

**Shinjuku park arcade: 3:23 PM**

If you remembered a few paragraphs ago, Takato defeated Kazu with the same combo he pulled on IceDevimon. Being the arrogant boy he is, Kazu couldn't take that lying down and let it cripple his ego. He challenged Takato to a rematch to reclaim his honor and dignity.

"Hey, chummily..." Kazu called from the other side of the Digi-arena. "Guess what..." He slapped a card on the field which neutralized Takato's Tyranomon's A-attack, his partner card. Soon, it left it open for Kazu's MegaSeadramon to finish it off with its Lightening Javelin, blasting it to bits. "I've won, Mr. Invincible!"

-

**_Kazu's score: _1000 - _MegaSeadramon HP: _133/800**

**_Takato's score: _665 - _Tyranomon HP: _0/789**

-

Takato mounted off the stadium, disappointed of the outcome. He never got the chance to use his killer combo, and then Kazu would be sorry of messing with him again. Suddenly, the goggle boy felt Kazu's weight leaping on his shoulders and giving him a nuggie.

"AaAA...cut it out, Kazu!" he growled, pulling away Kazu's arms.

Chuckling, Kazu hopped off of the boy. "I'm hope you enjoyed your last victory cause you'll never have one again!"

"Yeah, Takato..." Kazu's sidekick laughed as he caught up. "You're just gonna have to except the pain we give you."

Yeah, out of Kazu and Kenta, Takato was the worst at the card game. But he doesn't have to take this BS. Sides, what he needs to live on the card game, anyway, not when he has something that towers over the two's life hundred times fold? "Whatever...! It's just a stupid card game, anyway; I have more important things to do at my spare time."

Kazu and Kenta cocked their brows. "What do you mean?"

"Taming real Digimon is what separates the boys from the men!"

"Yeah right! Who're you trying to kid? You're a loser and a liar!" Kazu stated.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, Takato, and I got the Blue Eyes White Dragon in my dog house; wanna see?" Kenta remarked, crossing his arms, rebelliously, making Takato growl. "Come on, show us a real Digimon."

"I will!"

Now he must be joking, Kazu thought, or he drunk his dad's coffee again. After all, Takato couldn't handle de-cafe. "Give it up, chumley; you got no proof. Besides, if you're thinking that fight with PaladinImperialdramon and Armageddonmon is proof, forget it. It was all a trick probably from the government to highjack some deadly weapon in the city, or maybe it was plotted by Bandai to sell the cards, using the Kaiva or whatever's hologram gizmos. It's all just nothing but a trick, chumley! Wake up to reality!"

Speaking of that fight three years ago, it was that day when Takato got into Digimon. Lot of the people of Tokyo thought it was a show, even if they got caught in the middle with the Kuramon. Sure a lot believed it and for some reason never told the government, but the rest were non-believers, and Takato was not one of them. For years he yearned for them to return, and since that he got his own Digimon, it was like a dream come true. Talking about Digimon around his presence...well, it wasn't pretty.

"Come on, Takato! Blue Eyes is waiting." Kenta laughed.

"OH YEAH!" Takato snapped, startling his friends. "You asked for it and you'll get it! Follow...ACK!" But Takato got knocked on his face as two kids a little over his age ran him over.

"Sorry kid...alright, Kouji, let's see what your loser Lobomon is made of! I'm gonna grind it to the floor!"

The bandana kid sneered. "You're gonna wish you kept your big mouth shut, Takuya! Meet ya at the stadium!"

"Bring it!"

Soon as the two rushed over to the giant machine, Kazu and Kenta looked over at Takato, snickering at his pain.

"Ow...shut up..."

-

-

**West Shinjuku: 3:44 PM**

In the busy city of Shinjuku, Japanese counterpart of Manhattan, the four newer members of the DigiDestined, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken ventured through the busy streets, keeping an eye out of any digital activity. In addition, due to Cody, Ken, and Yolei's strain, one of international DigiDestined who moved to Tokyo months ago, Rosa, joined in with her Digimon, Motimon in her bag.

"Cody, I wonder why you let her come with us. You know how she is with me, and Yolei." Ken asked, flushed from being in a sandwich between Rosa and Yolei giving dangerous glares at each other.

"What else could I do? She forced me with the eyes."

"Puppy dog eyes, huh?" Davis said, grinning. "Nuff said."

Ken felt the tension between the girls heat up, so he should lighten things up. "So, Davis, I heard you're finally over Kari."

Suddenly, Davis' face faulted. "Uh...well..."

Grinning slyly, Yolei motioned around Davis and sneered at his red face. "Now about lunch, were you just talking some BS like you always do, or is it true?"

"Uh...what's true?"

"That you don't have a crush on Kari anymore."

Davis looked the other way, shyly, twiddling his fingers. "Um...it's kind of something like..."

"DAVIS!"

"Alright, I am over her! You happy?"

Yolei and the other gave a few blinks as Rosa took the opportunity to clutch on Ken. Davis sunk his hands in his pockets and lowered his head to hide his flushed face.

"Davis..." soon, the purple haired girl's lips grew to a smile. She then pinched his face and shook them. "You finally grown up! Our little boy has finally grown up!"

"OW! Yolei, you're gonna rip my cheeks off!"

Cody stepped forward near his two friends. "So when did it start, Davis?"

After Yolei let go of him, Davis looked like he was drifting in another world.

"Davis!"

He then blinked back to earth. "Oh...uh, about a few months ago...UM...I-I-I mean just today! TODAY!"

Of course, his friends were no fools meaning they knew he really meant months ago. But if that were true, then it opened the book to a lot of questions.

"Wait a minute; a few months ago? If that was true, then what was with the act?" Yolei asked with a demanding face.

"What act?"

"Why were you acting like you still like Kari?"

Great, now he was in trouble. Everyone was staring right at him, expecting an answer. How was he gonna get out of this? How should he explain this without pouring out his secret?

The answer is simple.

"LOOK, A DIGI FIELD!"

That'll work for him long enough to make a run for it...

"Wow, it is a digital field, over at that street!" Cody shouted, pointing to a bank of clouds that coated a quite street field with apartments.

Davis couldn't believe his luck after he made a few feet away from the gang. He meant that to be a lie to make a break for it, and there was actually a digital field. Who better to thank than the man upstairs?

"Thank you!" he whispered to the heavens.

Soon the gang dug through the thick gray clouds, entering the quite neighborhood. Davis felt the opportunity to wear his goggles to see better through the field. Once they entered the center where the fog doesn't spread, they spotted a large blue creature dressed in some kind of kendo outfit, and he wore wooden gauntlets that had sticks built in them. In addition, he wore a white mask, painted with Japanese marks usually decorated for most mask-wear items.

"Where is he? Coward, come out!" it screamed, smashing car windows and mail boxes.

"Dude, someone needs anger management!" Davis said, shaking his head.

Ken whipped out his D-3, scanning the Digimon with his new portable Digi-Analyzer.

-

**_Yashamon: _Demon Man Digimon. The shockwave it sends out from its two wooden swords is as sharp as a real sword. **

**_Type: _Vaccine**

**_Stage: _Armor**

**_Attacks: _Gordian Knot, Kendo Blade**

(A/N: I really don't understand Puppet Master, so I gave him a new attack.)

-

"An Armor level Digimon. It looks like he's looking for someone." Ken said.

"Well he just found a can of whoop ass!" Davis grinned, pulling out his D-3 and D-Terminal. "DIGI-ARMOR…!"

"Wait!"

"What, Cody?"

Cody stood straight, eying at the taller teen. "Maybe we can reason with him. If he's looking for someone, there might be a chance we can calm him down without resorting to…deleting him."

Ken nodded with an agreeable smile. "Good idea, Cody." But suddenly, he felt his body getting crushed by a pair of arms, and they didn't belong to Yolei.

"Oh you're such a smart guy, Kenny! Mucho bien plan!"

"But that was Cody's idea!" Ken corrected, trying to slip out of Rosa's grip.

Yolei snarled at the sight, thinking of ways to ridding the child, but all was interrupted when Hawkmon pulled her maroon colored skirt.

"I beg your pardon, Yolei, but I do believe we should have one of us Digivolve incase that brute becomes a bit chaotic on us."

"Good idea," she whipped out her D-3 and D-Terminal from her bag. "And I got just the one Digimon...DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

-

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

Hawkmon grew to a figure not relating in any way of his previous form. But within his new humanoid body, he was hidden in a white samurai cloak with green shoulder pads painted like leaves, only to expose his yellow eyes. His arms and legs were made out of springy vines tied to large shrunkens.

"SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!"

-

Soon, Yolei, Cody, Armadillo cautiously approached the furious Yashamon with Shurimon as their bodyguard. Yashamon twisted his back away from them, snarling at the kids like a dump dog.

"Whoa, we just want to talk, that's all!" Cody said, holding his hands in defense.

"Talk is a waste, human! Where is that digital filth?"

"We don't even know who you're talking about, but would you like to tell us who and why you're looking for him? Maybe we can help if you promise not to cause any harm."

"Why should I trust you carbon trash? I will find that coward, and his data will be mine!"

Cody's face grimed. He hasn't been in this situation since he went face to face with the big crushing machine himself, BlackWarGreymon. "I don't get it! Why do you Digimon always kill other Digimon for data?"

"To grow strong, live in the rule of the survival of the fittest; that is how we live. Since that coward is nowhere to be found, I'll have to settle for this human lover!" with no time wasted, Yashamon launched over the pavement, aiming for Shurimon. The nature samurai stopped his wooden swords with his shrunken hands, right as Yolei and Cody dove out of the way.

After Yolei rolled on the concrete, she watched the battle with bewilderment. "I don't believe it…he didn't listen to reason. There's no way this kind of Digimon would come from the Digi-World."

Yashamon used his strength to keep Shurimon back as their weapons still held each other. Finally, the two fighters separated and clashed a number of slashes, with each of them blocked by another. With a final swipe, Shurimon swung his star blade in a upward arc, but Yashamon leaped away before the fierce slash created a shockwave that cut a hole on the fog.

"Ah, my thanks to you, warrior!" The kendo creature launched out of the hole. "I will return to you as soon as I find the cowardly Digimon!"

"Who's the coward now? Come back here!" the plant samurai launched after him like a spring.

But Yolei chased after him on foot and with concern. "Shurimon, wait up!" But her little legs could only take her so far.

So there was only one thing for Davis to do. "DIGI-ARMOR, ENERGIZE!"

-

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

"RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"

-

Suddenly, a large dog-dragon protected in black mech armor with sharp spikes around cut off her path. The rider, Davis, looked at her and pointed a spot behind him.

"Get on, quick!"

Hesitantly, Yolei obeyed and mounted on the large Digimon. After they were ready, Raidramon took a giant leap on the short buildings and chased after the two warrior Digimon on the rooftops.

"WAIT FOR US!" the rest of the DigiDestined cried.

"EL STUPIDOS!"

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 3:50 PM**

He shouldn't have done this; it was against the DigiDestined code, but Takato's pride was mocked by Kazu and Kenta, and he must reclaim it back by showing Guilmon to them, thus they will know that Digimon lives.

"Now you guys have to swear not to tell anyone, got it?" Takato told to his friends as he led them up the stairs to Guilmon's den.

"Whatever." Kazu snorted.

"I promise." Kenta replied.

Getting that settled, Takato opened the gate, checking to see his Digimon inside. "Guilmon, you can come out."

Nothing but silence and the shadow of the den filled the area, and clouded the soil below. Not a sign of Guilmon. The two boys let out a sigh of relief, and a tad of disappointment, and marched in the den with a laugh.

"Yeah right, dofus!" Kazu laughed, feeling a bit tensed at the moment when he and Kenta looked in the dark hole. "You're so full of it."

But like a rip from a horror movie, monstrous growls echoed the small den, making the boys spines freeze with chills. Yellow demon eyes glowed in the dark right before the boys' frightened eyes as if the devil himself was staring his dark fire-reign upon them. The boys wanted to run, but the nerves to do so have reached through their minds yet. To conclude this horrific moment, the beast finished it by acting with such terrifying tones that will scar the poor boys for life; using daunting cries that not even the vilest of monsters can ever muster over.

"Ah…Aaaa…AH CHOO!"

With that, Kazu and Kenta escaped like a light to their homes, leaving Takato laughing at their acts and left with the monster.

Scary.

"Takatomon, did you call me?" the monster, Guilmon, asked with his cute baby voice, crawling out of the hole.

"Yeah, were you asleep?"

"Well it was my nappy time," his voice trailed off before sniffing the air.

"Sorry boy. I forgot to bring the bread and peanut butter."

"I don't care about that…" with one sniff after, Guilmon went to ferial mode. "I smell Digimon!"

"YEAH!" finally, time to show everyone his stuff again.

-

-

**Hypnos HQ: 3:54 PM**

The dark computer lab of the Hypnos, covered within a blue computer dome about the size of…well its huge. Over on the trolley chair computers, the two ladies, Talley and Riley, typed fiercely; trying to search the bio-emergence that was already in progress.

"Sir, there was an unexpected bio-emergence around in North Shinjuku; we were unable to stop it…" Talley reported to the man down on the floor. "But we've located the next one. It's the same signature that was spotted yesterday."

"Come back for round 2, aye?" Yamaki muttered, flicking his lighter. "Put a tracer."

Riley typed a few commands and a signal shaped like the Enterprise from Star Trek chased after the energy signal. "Tracer's already on lock. Yuggoth is ready to be deployed."

From his evil chuckle, Yamaki loved the sound of that. _Looks like you__'ve lost the match my friend._

"SIR!" the blonde man startled, glancing up at the blue screen. Right before his eyes, the Yuggoth signal was…destroyed. "The Wild One just destroyed Yuggoth!"

Being caught by surprise, he dropped his lighter on the floor…in slow motion. No Wild One had the power to destroy Yuggoth, no one. Yuggoth was their best anti-virus program they had, and it was wasted like nothing…by a digital freak?

"**_I will have…my revenge!"_**

Never…never will be left as a fool from a waste on the net. "I need to know its exact location!"

"We've lost him!" Riley warned. "He's about to bio-emerge!"

How…how was he fooled so easily…to filth? "DAMMIT!"

-

-

**West Shinjuku: 3:56 PM**

On the roofs of the metropolitan buildings, Raidramon, with Davis and Yolei riding, chased after the bouncing Shurimon who was on pursuit of Yashamon.

"Davis, look…!" Yolei pointed ahead over to a large fog bank that was lowering over to the Shinjuku Guard Rail.

"Nuts, its another of those Digi-fogs!"

"And Shurimon is heading there! We've gotta catch up to him, quick!"

He sensed her concern for her Digimon. Her love for him was proved back at the battle with Devidramon when Yolei nearly tried to rush in the chaotic battlefield where she could've been crushed. But he can't blame her; Davis would do the same for Veemon.

With a mature face, he looked over at Yolei. "Don't worry…I know how much you care for your Digimon, which is why I'm gonna help his safety for you."

She doesn't know why, but the way Davis is looking at her, something gave her a slight tad of uncomforting and comforting feelings at the same time. "Uh…thanks, Davis." _Is there something wrong with him? He looks__…different now._

-

Meanwhile in an intersection of a street, the digital field lowered in the middle of the area, causing all electronic systems to go haywire. Right on time, Takato and Guilmon arrived on the scene.

"There's the field. Come on, boy!" Takato command; running through the fog with his goggles on. Soon, they reached to the core of the fog, but… "Okay…where is it?"

CHOOM! A sudden sound made Takato and Guilmon jump with their hearts skipping pulses. Soon, they spotted two Digimon fighting against one another. One was a blue stick fighting Digimon, the other a star blade samurai with a forest look.

"Uh, that must be them." Takato said, still shocked from the surprise. He already scanned Yashamon and now he aimed for the other one.

-

**_Shurimon: _Mutant Digimon. It has the power to blend in with nature and sneak up on its enemies like a ninja.**

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Armor**

**_Attacks: _Double Star, Ninja Wind**

-

"Okay, should we get involved and take both of the down, boy? I have a feeling that Shurimon is gonna cream him since he's a data type."

"I don't think we should worry about Shurimon, Takatomon," Guilmon sniffed the area, pointing at the fighters afar. "That Shurimon is Hawkmon."

"What, really? Whoa, maybe we're not needed after all."

"Takatomon, this field doesn't belong to Yashamon!"

"What, then…?"

"**_Bwahahahahah!" _**

Takato froze in his feet when he heard a laugh echoing the air.

"**_How persistent of that Yashamon to follow me. Hmm…although this boy…you look similar to one of the DigiDestiend!" _**

(A/N: Ta-DA! To keep this fic interesting and not follow the same boring storyline 100, and being evil as I am, I've replaced Musyamon with a very familiar Digimon villain. Bhahahah!)

"M-M-me? Who are you?"

Black fog formed far before Takato, merging into a tall humanoid creature; a VERY familiar Digimon that grinned with pure evil that gaped Takato's mouth open.

"But I will have my revenge!"

"ICEDEVIMON…? BUT WE DESTROYED YOU…wait…this one is black." Takato then scanned the Digimon.

-

**_Devimon: _Fallen Angel Digimon. Overwhelmed by the powers of darkness, it lost its place as an angel and joined the ranks of darkness.**

**_Type: _Virus**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Touch of Evil, Death Claw, Razor Wing**

(A/N: I kind of forgotten Devimon's attacks. Hope this is right.)

-

"Boy these fallen angel type Digimon are everywhere. Be careful, boy; this guy might be as tough as IceDevimon."

"I will, Takatomon!"

Right as Guilmon rushes for battle, Devimon extended his claws and soared for the kill. "I will have vengeance!"

The red dragon leaped away from the fly devil and shot a Pyro Sphere afterwards. But the black demon sliced the fireball in half and shot at Guilmon again, missing too.

"DIGI-MODIFY, IKAKUMON ACTIVATE!"

A large horn grew on Guilmon's forehead… "HARPOON TORPEDO!" And he launched it like a rocket. As it gained closer on Devimon, it split, releasing a firework rocket.

"Bah, you dare mock me with toys?" like light; Devimon caught the rocket and tossed it back at Guilmon, blasting him off his feet. "TOUCH OF EVIL!" Devimon fired a black blast from his palms, blasting away Guilmon hard enough for him to slide on the concrete road.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried.

Soon, Raidramon came down from nowhere in the fog and dropped off Davis and Yolei. The girl ran to aid her Digimon while Davis joined with Takato.

"Yo, Takato, what's going on?"

"Busy fighting another Devimon type Digimon!"

"Huh?" Davis looked ahead, finding Guilmon firing a fireball that missed the swift Devimon. "Whoa, looks like we got our hands full."

"You better use Flamedramon, Davis. I don't think a data type will stand a chance against a virus."

"Right. Raidramon, get rid of your Armor and suit up as Flamedramon!"

Raidramon did what he said and reverted back to Veemon.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

-

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO...!"

"FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

-

(Terra's note: You know, Flamedramon appears in this fic a lot.)

(A/N: Hey, he's my favorite Digimon. Don't dis da Fla!)

(Terra's note: Why do you like him?)

(A/N: He reminds me of Chiller.)

(Chiller's note: Really...? COOL!)

-

Wasting no time, cause we demand it, Flamedramon raced to battle and leaped up to Devimon's height, performing the Fire Rocket. But Devimon shielded himself with his arms, barricading the shooting Digimon back. He swatted him away, but Flamedramon used some aerial flips to catch himself on his feet.

"FLAME FIST!"

The Armor Digimon tossed a barrage of fireballs, each one of them mowed away by Devimon's claws as he charged for him with drooling sharp teeth.

"RAZOR WING!" flings past Flamedramon, his sharp wings slashed the side of his torso and knocking him on the concrete as well.

"Flamedramon, get up!" Davis cried, but it looked like that attack did quite a damage to the flame Digimon and the pain was making it difficult for Flamedramon to stand.

Devimon turned to Davis with a vile smile caused by Flamedramon's pain. "So...I sensed you are the processor of the leader of the DigiDestined. I smell the blood of him from the eye piece you wear."

Confused, Davis touched hiss goggles. "You know Tai...? Hold up, I remember him telling me about a Devimon! You're the same creep?"

"Indeed! Now submit to me as I shed off your disgusting human blood!"

Suddenly Shurimon flown past Devimon, sliding to the floor by the humans. A smirk played on Devimon as he turned around for his old opponent that chased him throughout the real world.

Yashamon marched to the floating devil, slashing his swords around. "I've found you at last, coward! Now submit to my challenge! GORDIAN KNOT!"

So much like the Tasmanian devil, Yashamon span like a razor top and flew over to Devimon. But no concerns played within the fallen angel before firing a dark blast that stopped his attack and blasted him higher in the sky.

"You lose, fool! DEATH CLAW!" and then after launching the stretching claw, his crimson claw impaled through Yashamon's gut, which his hand came out from his back.

"Oh my...god!" Yolei gasped, covering her eyes like in a horror flick.

Soon, Yashamon dissolved into data, but that's not even the half of it for the eyes out of the battlefield who was a veteran to Devimon's wrath. The black former angel harnessed the data, adding it to his strengths.

"Bwhahaha! How disappointing...barely he put up any work. The fool! Hahaha!"

Why, why do these Digimon act like killing their kind is no big deal? It is a big deal; you're killing a living being, no matter if anyone says they're just data. This burned in Takato's head as anger.

"Alright, I had enough! Go get him, Guilmon!"

"Right!" the virus dino dashed at Devimon for round 2.

Fortunately, Takato has an ace up his sleeve. "DIGI-MODIFY, SPEED ACTIVATE!"

Devimon's dark beams harmlessly missed Guilmon and his increased speed as he ran circles around the demon. "That's enough out of you! DEATH CLAW!" Right as he lashed his claws at the dino, like what he did to IceDevimon, Guilmon caught his hand.

Takato's eyes flashed. "NOW! DIGI-MODIFY, HYPER WING ACTIVATE!"

Still gripping Devimon's hand, Guilmon soared up to the demon like a missile, ready to strike with the same combo.

"Is this all, weakling?" with swift reflexes, Devimon flipped back and dropped an axel kick on Guilmon's jaw when he got close.

Takato froze in the shock at his best combo that failed. His eyes were the only thing that seemed to move as they watched Guilmon fly out of control. "I don't understand…it worked before!"

By this time, Flamedramon recovered and made a angry dash for the hovering demon, while surrounding himself with flames. "I ain't finished with you, devil-boy! FIRE ROCKET!"

The dragon man blasted off like a rocket, shooting for the dark foe. Devimon defended himself behind his arms, which were crossed as an X. The mighty, comet-worthy attack was intercepted by his arms, even through it shoved the monster back a good few meters.

"Begone!" Swinging his arms away, Devimon swatted the Armored Digimon off of him, before harnessing dark energy before his palms. "TOUCH OF EVIL!"

Unleashing the wave of dark power, Flamedramon soared, uncontrollably through the air, and crashed hard on the street. As his body skid on the surface, he morphed back into Veemon.

"Aw man; no fair! He barely even touched him!"

"DOUBLE STAR!"

Devimon was caught in surprise when a large ninja star nearly sliced off his wing, if he didn't dodged at the last second. He spotted the nature ninja flying straight at him and tossed his second shrunken. The fallen angel swooped to the side and grabbed the vine attached to the shrunken and reeled Shurimon back to give him a harsh knee drop to the gut.

Yolei covered half of her face, shocked at the sight. "SHURIMON!"

"Say hello to the floor!" Devimon spat, twisting his body around as his arm danced around like a hose. "DEATH CLAW!" Grabbing his head, Devimon shoved Shurimon to smash hard in the road, where a crater was made from impact.

Yolei grew pale; looking like someone stabbed her in the back. Even Davis cringed in shock. Their eyes were finally able to see Hawkmon lying motionless, after the smoke cleared.

_No__…damn it, why didn't I move my butt? I promised Yolei that I made sure Hawkmon will be fine and I blew it…I'm so sorry, Miyako._

-

"Wow that must have hurt."

"Don't worry, he should be fine, but I can't believe Devimon is back after all these years."

"What do you expect, Tai? These evil Digimon are too stubborn to know when to stay dead. MetalEtemon and MaloMyotismon proved it."

Tai and Agumon stood by the sidelines to watch the gang handle their old and first enemy, Devimon. Tai was surprised he came back from the dead. Devimon was the very first villain they ever faced. He used his Black Gears to control Digimon of File Island; the devices that seemed related to the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals. Right in the final battle, Patamon finally Digivolved to Angemon, but sacrificed his life to defeat Devimon. From the looks of this, Devimon seems almost as strong when he was engulfed with his Black Gears, nearly as strong but still lacked to even Tai's new strengths and even most of the DigiDestined.

"Let's get in there, Tai!"

"No, only when it gets rough. I want the Tamers to learn to handle these things." But suddenly, Tai's ears heard some whistling sound that seemed to sound like an incoming rocket. "Sides…someone else has an old score to settle."

"HAND OF FATE!"

Like a deer harmlessly gazing at headlights, Devimon spotted a large white beam before it smashed him right into the street.

"No way…TG?"

Right on cue, Angemon charged into the fog and swooped near the road to drop TK off. The blonde joined with the gang as Angemon hovered in position up in the air, standing guard at his old foe.

"Hey, I've seen you with Devidramon!" Guilmon said who harmlessly flew past Angemon with controlling his wings.

"Hey, TY, I thought you were at the Digi-World."

Normally TK would correct his name, but not right now. "We've sensed trouble…stand back; this is our fight now."

**-Battle theme (_Night of Fate, _Kingdom Hearts)-**

Devimon pulled himself out of the crater, but as he glimpsed at the angel, his face instantly flashed to a happy insane look. "GAAH! AT LAST! I have found you! VENGENCE WILL BE MINE AT LAST! **DEATH CLAW**!"

Angemon deflected the attack with his staff, which bounced Devimon's claws away. Swatting his hand, Angemon charges at the demon where their staff and claws met in a struggle.

"Devimon…how can this be? Last time we saw you were at the Dark Tunnel!" Angemon growled as he steadied his strength against Devimon's.

"Yes…but it led me to a strange Digital World where I've gained new abilities, such as absorbing Digimon's data!"

"A strange Digital World?"

Soon, Devimon kicked Angemon off of him and then charged up some dark energy. "Nothing of your concern! I've trained for these past years and now my dream of vengeance will be mine! TOUCH OF EVIL!" And he blew a powerful stream of dark aura towards his foe.

-

Soon, after Takato watched Angemon put up a barrier to defend from the blast, he went up to Davis. "He said that he knew you guys. What's the story?"

"I've never met him, and neither did Kari, Yolei, Ken and Cody. But back when Tai and the dudes first became the DigiDestined, this turd was their first villain."

"Whoa, really? Wow, I was fighting their first villain…cool!" but concerns for Guilmon came running back as Takato looked up at his little dragon. _Man, I really blew it for you, Guilmon. I__'ve became too arrogant that I almost got you killed…but…shouldn't those wings run out by now?_

-

A claw slashing about and Angemon parried the attack. Another one and Angemon swatted it away. Angemon fought back with his staff, thrusting the stick with swift speed, but Devimon gracefully defended with his palms with such speed. While he did, he picked up his wings and used them to push himself away from the angel.

"TOUCH OF EVIL!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

Both blasts collided within one another in a powerful explosion that forced the gang to shield themselves from the gusty force. After it died away, Angemon and Devimon floated afar from each other, giving battle glares at one another.

"Ah…" However, Devimon's attention was aimed for TK. "The young child of hope…it's good of you that you are here too. Allow me to let you witness your Digimon's death like before." He ended with a vile chuckle.

The blonde grinned his teeth like a terrifying tiger. _That creep! He__'s still twisted as before! _"Not a chance, Devimon! I'm not a helpless child anymore! You've forget; there's no way you stand a chance against Angemon! His holy powers are great against the darkness! You might as well surrender!"

Yolei haven't seen TK like this since around BlackWarGreymon's wrath. Now she knew how Cody felt; it's scary to watch TK's hatred over the darkness…even though Cody said that TK doesn't hate…she's doesn't buy it.

Devimon laughed like TK's threats were a joke. "You think so? Ha! Do you believe that I came unprepared?"

This gotten both TK and Angemon tensed. "What do you mean?"

Answering that question, Devimon kicked the wind with his wings and soared over the floor at Angemon, like a rabid panther. Luckily, Angemon swooped out of the way to let Devimon shot past him, and buy some time to charge for another holy beam.

"Say good bye! HAND OF FATE!"

…But for some reason as the blast rocketed toward the demon, Devimon smiled wickedly.

"Behold my latest power! YAMI ADAUCHI!" Cupping his hands together and facing them before him, a dark energy wave emitted in a shape of a saucer, and secured the holy beam in the bowl shaped shield like milk in a cereal bowl. The shield wrapped around the holy energy and sunk through Devimon's palms. After this, Devimon flared with dark fire around his body.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Facing his hands forward again, his entire body unleashed a powerful wave of dark fire, engulfing Angemon in the flames, even though he had his barrier up.

TK clenched his teeth in shock. He wasn't expecting Devimon to come up with a move that can convert holy energy into dark energy; it was impossible…but then again, these are Digimon. "Angemon…!"

-

Outside of the field, the police barricaded the streets due to the very thick fog that covered the street. It's so thick, who knows when a car might drive by. The young Tamer, Henry, and his Digimon, Terriermon, were also part of the crowd, but only he knew what was going on inside the digital field. Lucky for him and his friends, for some reason the digital field barricades any sound and most energy waves within the field that is digital, or for any Digimon that caused the field.

"Come on, Henry. Aren't you even curious?"

"Don't you even think about it, you hear me? I already told my reason."

"…Which makes absolutely no sense."

He won't understand. He won't risk Terriermon to get hurt in battle, or have him lose control in his Champion form. Ever since the trouble he made of hurting someone, Henry vowed to never believe in violence.

"My balloon! Come back here!" but a little girl ducked under the barricade and chased after her balloon in the fog.

Herny gasped when he spotted her move, and then he jumped over the fog while sneaking away from the officer. "Wait! Come back!" He shouted as he entered the fog with his shades on. "Get back here, it's dangerous!"

Right as he reached to the core, he discovered the little girl froze in fear when she saw Devimon glaring menacingly at her, even though he was really focusing his attention on an exhausted Angemon.

"Well, well, little girl. I'm flattered you wish to die; I do enjoy a good bonus."

Henry's eyes bugged wide when he figured that Devimon was gonna kill her with his claws. He quickly drew a card as Terriermon leaped off his head and raced to the rescue.

"DEATH…!"

"DIGI-MODIFY…!"

"CLAW!" Devimon then lashed his stretching arms, aiming for Angemon and the girl.

"…HYPER SPEED, ACTIVATE!"

Terriermon felt his sprint growing faster and faster, and Devimon getting closer very quick. "COMING AT YA!"

BOOM! Once he headbutted at Devimon's face, his attack flew off course and flown over Angemon and the girl.

"Come on, child, get away, quick!" Angemon said, carrying the girl to the gang.

Now Terriermon was back in business, standing eye to eye against a spawn of evil who recovered from his burning eye given from the little dog.

"You little prick! I'll gut you nice and slow! DEATH CLAW!"

Terriermon quickly leaped out of the way as the attack harmlessly crashed on the floor. "HA…BUNNY BLAST!"

The green blast pierced on Devimon's shoulder, making the beast scream in agony as the pain burned and smoke raised from his shoulder. "Gaaahhh…you are strong…how interesting…a Rookie is able to do great damage against me? YOU WILL DIE! **TOUCH OF EVIL**!"

Using his ears, Terriermon leaped over the blast and used the force of the explosion to hover higher. "Yuck! I don't go that way, pal!"

(**Play Two Worlds from Rockman EXE Access**)

There's no other choice…Devimon is almost as powerful as IceDevimon, so he might as well take this risk as he held his D-Arc tighter.

Watching from atop a night light post, Calumon watches the fight with curious interest, unaware that the symbol on his forehead lit up.

-

(**Digivolution**)

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

"GARGOMON!"

-

Soon after the Digivolution was complete, Devimon angrily spread open his wings and arms for the kill. "That will not save you! PREPARE TO DIE!" And he charged for his new foe.

"Heh…you never learn. GARGO LASERS!"

His laser blasters forced Devimon to not only defend himself with his long claws, but slow down enough for Gargomon to leap over him and then he continued to blast him Devimon from the air.

_Impossible! How can this cretin match power with me? Dammit, and my new attack only works on holy energy! _"TOUCH OF EVIL!"

Soon as the dark blast comes sailing at Gargomon, the gun bunny's barrel guns opened some slots, releasing green flames. "BUNNY PUMMEL!"

BLAM! Gargomon uppercutted the blast, cutting through it and hurtling between through the burst. He caught Devimon in surprise when Gargomon dived at the beast, grinning with arrogant delight.

"I've got a present for ya, Eguano-butt, and it starts with BUNNY PUMMEL!"

PLOW! Before the kids' very eyes, Gargomon hammered the fallen angel far up in the air, but Devimon quickly recovered and gained control of his altitude, but his anger reached over the roof.

"BLAST YOU, BASTARD!" he screamed, as Yolei covered the girl's ears to prevent that swear from being heard. "I'LL KILL YOU! **TOUCH OF EVIL!****" **he launched a powerful beam with all the energy he held….but…

"**HAND OF FATE!** ARGH!"

Angemon appeared out of nowhere and fired a tremendous amount of power to retaliate against the beam. His holy energy overpowered the dark beam, and slammed into Devimon so hard that he was deflected higher. Finishing the job, Gargomon chased after him and aimed his guns while flying.

"GARGO LASERS!" with the final blow, the lasers pierced through Devimon's gut and he felt the pain of the shots drilling holes in his body. Course, Yolei covered the girl's eyes from seeing this almost rated PG-13 fight.

As the devil was limping in the sky, Gargomon approached him, while flexing his arms for the final blow. "Those Street Fighter dudes better eat their hearts out after this! BUNNY PUMMEL!"

BLAM! He swung his barrel-gun, upwards, like a uppercut. The streaks of green light that was left by its path tore Devimon's body in half.

With his body giving out, Devimon finally dissolved into data. Gargomon hovered up in the air to absorb the data…but then the particles flew away from the gun-bunny on its own and disappeared in the sky.

"What the…?"

"**_I will have my revenge! I WILL!" _**his voice echoed.

"Hmm…that was new." Gargomon shrugged.

**(End music)**

Just as the digital field was disappearing, Tai led the gang out of sight, not before Guilmon returned the balloon to the girl and placed her back to her mother without being seen. Yep the DigiDestined and Tamers successfully escaped without the public knowing that they were responsible for the large craters and holes created on the road that the people gaped at…

…Except for a mysterious man with blonde hair, dark shades and a lighter he played with.

-

"Such anger. The darkness scares this blonde soul."

High on top the mighty skyscrapers, a dark, humanoid being gaze at the sight below. Sure, the scene seemed like the size of ants to him, but it didn't seem to matter for this man in the black armor and lion mask.

"Wow-wee! Did you see that too?"

The dark man took a small glace at his right, noticing a small white creature, happily hovering near him.

"Do you wanna play, big dark person? Huh? Huh?"

The armored man growled. "Sorry…" And he sprung away, disappearing from sight.

"Hey! Where did you go! Come back! I'll let you choose the game! We can play chess, for all I care!"

-

"Say Tai, how come you didn't help us?" Takato asked after the gang fled to a safe area.

"Well I wanted to see how you guys would handle the situation. I knew TK had a score to settle when Devimon came back. Agumon sensed his energy level was pretty low. That's why we didn't bother yet."

"Didn't seem low to me." Patamon grumbled.

"Guess he was training himself to get back at you, Patamon." Agumon figured.

"Oh I'm flattered."

"Course, I could've wiped out Devimon in my Rookie form, maybe in my In-Training form."

Tai smirked at his arrogant Digimon. "In your dreams, Zero."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Conversation done for the DigiDestined, Gargomon gazed back at his Tamer with concern. "Hey, Jen, you okay with all this?"

Henry took a big sigh. "Well there really wasn't any choice. Gargomon, I sure owe you an apology; there are some battles worth to fight for. I admit that now that we're working together, I'm gonna have to learn a bit more about taming."

"Well at least you two arrived when you were needed. I mean, Gargomon made whipping out Devimon look easy." TK said, patting Henry's shoulder.

"Yeah, well..."

"Hey...!" Gargomon called. "Momentai!"

Well since everyone was throwing apologies, Takato might as well make his. "Hey Guilmon, I'm owe you an apology too. I really messed up today; I just kept swiping one card after the next and relying on some dumb combo I didn't think what would happen to you. I guess I let that IceDevimon thing go to my head."

"But you learned from it, Takato." Tai said, joining in on the conversation. "Believe me, I made my share of mistakes and learned from them. Sides, even Davis here has a bad habit of making the same moves in Street Fighter."

"Hey, quit making me the living joke!"

"Can I help it if I'm the king of Capcom games?"

"Please, you couldn't beat one level any of the Megaman games!"

Yolei ruined their guy to guy mood by hitting them on the back and making them whine. "Would you two babies can it?"

"Jeez, there's a side from Sora I never notice from you, Yolei." Tai said, massaging his back.

Guilmon went up to Takato. "Don't worry, Takatomon, I liked flying. Flo-me-mon!"

"Um, Mou-men-tai!" Gargomon corrected.

Takato chuckled lightly, feeling the words flow in his head. "Momentai...MOMENTAI! Hahahahah!"

Tai laughed as well. "Hey guys, where's Ken and Cody?"

A moment of silence for Davis and Yolei was made before they slapped their foreheads. "Aw shoot, we left them behind!"

"Nice going, you two." TK sighed, e-mailing the others on where they are.

Out of nowhere, Takato came between Davis and Yolei and patted them on their backs. "Aw relax. Come on, let's all Momentai and look for the others!" he ran and cheered away like he won a baseball game.

Well if you can't beat them, join them, the others thought as they joined in on the cheering and running to destiny.

"Come on, y'all, just say it!" Gargomon shouted. "Give me an M-O-U-M-E-N-T-A-I! What does that spell?"

"MOMENTAI!" the gang cheered, running on the street with youthful cheer.

"SHOU-MEN-MAI!"

"NO GUILMON, IT'S MOMENTAI!"

(Terra's note: How come you spelled Moumentai right that time?)

(A/N: Avoid complaints maybe.)

And so, the Digi-gang runs off to the blue, ripping off one of those Pokemon endings as they embraced the youth adults yearn for...unaware that a certain blonde man with shades and a lighter was watching them with stern eyes.

-

-

**Shinjuku College Dorms: 4:45 PM**

"Whoa, talk about a busy day, Tentomon."

Flying out of his nest made out of computer junk, Tentomon perched on Izzy's bed to check the monitor. "Unbelievable! It's like today is a field day for these Digimon!"

Incase you're not getting it; there were a number of bio-emergence signals all around the Shinjuku map.

"Indeed, my friend. Thanks to my energy sensor, I've detected the level energies the Digimon are emitting. Other than those other two bio-emergence, the other are producing a low level of power, but still, we're gonna have a busy time in our hand."

"IZZZZY!"

Yes, that lovely, yet piercing cry was none other than the girlfriend of this awkward pairing, Mimi Tachikawa, who was by the door holding another of her edible experiment.

Izzy looked at her stiff and relaxed back in his seat. "Mimi, it's only you. -whew-"

That easily insulted her. "What do you mean it's only me?"

"Sorry, you just scared me. Anywise I'm glad you're here. We have a crisis."

"Uh oh, another Digimon problem?"

"Correct...lots of bio-emergence emitting across Shinjuku. The good news is that we're only getting weak Digimon, and some of the signals might be a dud. The bad news is that we may need all the DigiDestined on the case."

"Right now? Shoot, I have class in a few minutes."

"I was afraid of that. Well at least the others are free, expect Joe (No surprise), and so are the Tamers."

"Well that's good...oh I want you to try this." Mimi said, holding a try filled with a decorated ice cream."

"Mimi, I like to, but you know your cooking will distract me...MMph!" too late; Izzy was already under the spell of Mimi cooking.

"It wouldn't hurt to save some for me." Tentomon muttered.

-

-

**West Shinjuku: 4:50 PM**

Yamaki walked further down the road, on the trail of the kids he found that was with some of those Wild Ones. How typical for kids to be befriending with those dangerous creatures. As always, it's the adult that must put some sense in the youth of...

Just then, his cell ranged. "What?"

"**_Sir, we're getting a disturbance in the network data stream."_**

"Origin…?"

"**_Unknown, but, you're not gonna like this, but the signals are coming around everywhere in the Shinjuku area."_**

"What?"

"**_Although most of the signals are false for some reason and the rest are weak. We should take them down with just the tracers."_**

"Then what are you doing talking to me? Get on with your duty, Riley and make sure none of them sets foot in the real world."

"**_...Yes sir."_**

Employees; always panicking on something so easy to handle, although he'll have to look in to that report later. But for now, Yamaki needs to make some brats see the light.

-

"Okay, Izzy just reported that a lot of Digimon are appearing around Shinjuku." Tai reported to his team after reading his D-Terminal.

"Really…? That blows! What are we gonna do, Tai?" Davis asked his hero.

"Simple; we split up. The Tamers will scout the park since that's the best place they usually show up..." Takato and Henry nodded. "...Davis and Yolei will scout deep in the small town past the park..."

"US...?" Davis and Yolei screeched.

"Yes you..." Tai corrected, narrowing his eyes at them. "TK..."

"Actually Tai, I was supposed to meet with Kari to find out what's going on in the Digital World."

"Good idea. Get over there and find out what the heck is going on over there. I'll check the north side of West Shinjuku. I know this may sound cruel...but we're gonna have to delete them once we find them..." the gang raised their brows. "I know, we did that before a few days ago, but I know you guys didn't like it, and if you had the chance, you guys would try to send them back to the Digi-World. Well, they're too uncontrollable to bring back to the Digital World; probably another big boss Digimon has something to do with this. Never the less, you all have to do it; clear?"

The gang gave an unsure nod.

"Now move out, troops!"

And the gang head off to their destination, as Davis and Yolei glaring at each other.

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 5:04 PM**

When Takato and Henry reached the park, they decided to split up. However, Takato noticed Guilmon looking pretty exhausted from the fight with Devimon, so he led him back to his den for a quick rest while Takato hurries back home to pick up some bread like he promised.

Running through the park, he spotted Kazu and Kenta playing the card game under their usual playing spot. He decided to talk to them about what happened a few hours ago.

"Hey guys, why'd you ran off like that, earlier?"

"Oh we had...stuff to do." Kenta replied with a monotone. "By the way, how were you able to make him real?"

Takato shook his head up, blinking his eyes. "That's cause he is real."

Just like that, the two scooped up their cards and headed out, even though Takato just got there. He couldn't believe his friends would ditch him without even a reason why, unless they think he's crazy.

"You're starting to freak us out, dude." Kazu said, walking off. "Cute little trick using flashlights and rubber and some tape recorder. Real sweet, chummily."

"But why would I do that? I know it's creepy but he's real, and you guys ran off before he got a chance to say hello."

But like a curious cat, Jeri hid behind some trees, eavesdropping on the boys. As much as she's not interested in Digimon, she would like to see a real one.

-

Another part of the park takes us in an empty baseball field where another digital field appeared, coating the diamond area. Soon a swarm of strange insect Digimon called Flybeemons appeared, taking the field as their territory...that is until Renamon appears out of nowhere and crashed the party.

The battle was an odd number and pretty much a disadvantage for the vulpine. Sure these Flybeemons pack low power as Renamon proved it by smashing her paws at them to KO, but they could easily catch her from behind, like so, and shoot their stingers to stun her to her knees, like so.

_Rika, where are you?_

-

Soon Henry and Gargomon arrived outside the baseball field, spotting the fog that hid it. But more than that, they found someone watching the battle through the gates.

"Rika!" as Henry approached the girl, and Calumon who was looking at her with concern, he noticed her watching the fight with a dead face you see in one of those...depressed chicks. _What is her problem? My god, she looks out of it. _"Rika, why are you standing here? This isn't like you!"

"Yeah, Renamon needs you, Rika!" Calumon pleaded, tugging her jeans.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Rika's face crushed in sorrow, like she was trying to hold back her tears as Renamon threw the final blow at the last of the Flybeemons.

"Or...maybe not." Gargomon muttered.

Before Henry can say anything else to Rika, she ran off and disappeared as the digital field disappears. "Rika!"

Suddenly leaped out of the baseball field, watching Rika run off. To Henry and Gargomon's point of view, it was hard to tell how Renamon was feeling from her face due to her always being expressionless. But no face was needed for Henry to feel the tension around Renamon; saying like she was surprised that Rika was here...and left without even helping out.

With no word, Renamon faded from vision.

"Boy, those two have social skills of a Goth."

"Gargomon, shush!"

-

-

**Uptown Shinjuku: 5:16 PM **

In the small town by Shinjuku, where Takato lives, we find Daisuke Motamiya and Miyako Inoue traveling the old urban town filled with small buildings, aged and some ruined. They haven't found any Digimon around, which was good for Yolei cause she doesn't want to kill living creatures, and bad for Davis cause Veemon needed the exercise.

But it was awkward being around Davis in this day of age. Neither one of them said a word to each other, not even any insults. Yolei couldn't identify the feeling she felt around Davis; it was too hard to describe. But...something strange is wrong with Davis, and she's just finally noticing. Sure, change is good, even for Davis, but it was scary...all of a sudden he shouts to the world that he doesn't have a crush on Kari and he's a lot nicer to Yolei...scratch that. But still, it's nice that Davis is finally showing some maturity but why...why does Yolei feel...weird around him? Shouldn't she be glad that Davis let go of Kari...? Better yet, why should she care what Davis feels for Kari?

"Look, Yolei, I'm sorry that you didn't get paired up with Ken, but there was nothing I can do about it."

Yolei was caught in surprise at this. Since when did Davis become concern about her feelings? "Why are you apologizing? What makes you think I mad about not being with Ken?"

"Come on, Yolei, I know you're complaining about it."

"Okay...you're right...but then again, we can't be all lovey dovey on patrol."

Davis snickered. "Oh, so Tai and Sora can French kiss at work and you and Ken can't?"

"Hmm...yep. Life; go figure."

And with that, Davis and Yolei shared a good laugh. But that only lasted for a few seconds and when they stood in silence, the two shyly looked away, mostly for Davis to hide his red face.

"Hey, Davis…I know that this may be…"

"I'm sorry."

Confusion spread in Yolei's mind. "Huh? What are you sorry for now?"

"I…" Davis shamelessly rubbed his hair, looking away from Yolei. "…I promised that I would make sure your Digimon wouldn't get hurt…but instead I let Devimon kick the tar out of him…I'm sorry…I failed to keep that promise."

This was so strange…Davis never was serious for Yolei. She never expected him to be serious about…something for her…but as she looked at Davis' sorrow look as he hung his head in shame…she felt sad for him.

"Davis, you don't need to kick yourself for that. You didn't really have to do that, but there was nothing you can do. Besides, Poromon is okay; right Poromon?"

The little ball shaped bird peaked out of Yolei's bag. "Sure, I've dealt worse. Nice to know you were concern for me, Davis."

It would seem that the weight in Davis was lifted as he gingerly smiled. "Uh…yeah…thanks guys."

It's kind of nice for Davis to be…caring for once…besides with Ken, but still… something is up with Davis, and it must have something to do with him finally getting over Kari. "So...Davis...I'm a little curious but...if you gotten over Kari a few months ago, why did you acted like you still liked her?"

Davis swallowed a lump before turning back to her. "Uh...no really I gotten over her around today."

"Just drop it, buster. I know it's none of my business, but just tell me why; you're kind of...worrying me...I-I mean us."

Davis lowered his head, nervously rubbing his hair. "Uh...well..."

"Davis, you can tell me."

Davis gulped like swallowing something hard as his face heated. _If only it were that easy. _"Yolei...I can't..." Suddenly, Davis felt his bag madly wiggling thanks to DemiVeemon. "DemiVeemon, what are you...?"

"Someone's coming!"

Right on cue, Davis and Yolei spotted a blonde man in a black suit approaching them with a dark appearance. Every one of these two felt bad vibes about this man, although Davis thought this guy might be those guys from the MIB movie.

Looking down at the teens and looking over at a terminal, the man smirked. "Daisuke Motamiya and Miyako Inoue I presume?"

Davis took a step back, on his guard in case this man is a Digimon in disguise. Just knowing their names brought all their guards up. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You were seen over at the Shinjuku Guard Rail moments ago, were you not?"

Yolei didn't like where this was going. "What business do you have about where we go, huh?"

"You were seen with couple of boys and highly dangerous life forms. You will be placed in observation if we find out that you have anything to do with them. You might as well stop playing these childish games and act your age."

Davis narrowed his eyes; lowering his arm he held out protectively in front of Yolei. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You've been warned." he replied, walking past the teens.

"Hey! Who are you?" Yolei shouted, but the man ignored and walked in an alley.

Davis chased after the creepy blonde, but once he approached the alley he went in. "Nuts, he's gone!"

"Just who was that, Davis?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Beats me, but he looked like he's from the government or some crap."

Yolei caught up with Davis, looking over his shoulder for the man. "Great...we better tell Tai and Izzy about this. I hope the others don't bump into that creep."

-

-

**5:56 PM**

Somewhere else in the west side of the town, we find Henry walking with Takato who was carrying a bag full of bread and peanut butter down a steep street through a quite neighborhood. Gargomon just returned back to Terriermon after battling a Snimon.

"I'm gonna have a long talk with computer nerd." Terriermon muttered, resting on Henry's head. "Weak Digimon my ass!"

Takato laughed at the comment. "Sorry for not helping but Guilmon was really tired...so...you say you seen Rika?"

Henry nodded with no expression. "Yeah...you should've seen her; her face was out of it, and Renamon didn't let me talk to her, even last night."

Takato frown with pity for Rika. He couldn't believe he forgot about her after not seeing her for nearly two days. "So...what would you say to her if you had the chance?"

"Hmm...Probably about the aspects of partnerships, I don't know...you?"

"Not sure...though compared to Rika and Renamon, I guess me and Guilmon only enjoy to have fun. He really isn't your average Digimon, that's for sure, but he's my friend and I can rely on him a lot...but Rika...and Renamon don't understand that and I wish I can help."

"But knowing her, she's too stubborn to listen to reason. She keeps herself hidden under cold skin."

Takato's eyes soften, feeling so worried. "Man...I bet it's eating her up."

"I imagine that, but with Rika you just never know."

Suddenly, as they turned a corner, the same man that was with Davis and Yolei approached them with a dark authority written on him. Takato and Henry froze with their guard against the man's death stare.

"Are you Takato Matsuki?"

"Um...yeah?"

"That must mean you're Jenrya Wong."

"Yeah, what do you want, sir?"

"You've been under close observation in the Shinjuku Guard Rail where we were handling a situation there. This game you're playing is dangerous. I suggest you find a new hobby."

Now the Chinese/Japanese boy was getting impatient and angry. "What are you getting at, and what do you care what we do? Who are you?"

"Takato! Takato!" the goggled boy gasped when he heard that familiar cry.

The man adjusted his shades and turned to leave. "Consider that your warning."

"What do you mean 'warning'? This isn't exactly normal human behavior!" having enough of this and hungry for clear answers, Henry chased after the man.

Takato was about to do the same, but his cheeks heated up when Jeri approached him. "Uh...Jeri, what's up?"

"Well..." she rubbed her arm, looking nervous to ask something. "Takato I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help overhearing what you were arguing to Kazu and Kenta. It sounded like you were arguing over a real Digimon."

"Um...a real Digimon?"

"I may not be a fan of Digimon, but is it true you have a real one?"

"A real...one?"

"Would you stop repeating everything I say? Is it true?"

What to do, what to do? Should he trust the girl he really likes or not? "Uh...if I tell you, would you believe me; you wouldn't be scared?"

"I believe you! I wanna really see it!"

Oh she wants to see it. Is that all? Hehehe... "WHA...!"

Although that he couldn't do...even though he tried to show Guilmon to Kazu and Kenta. Sure he would decline his crush's offer, but...how could he...resist...the Puppy Dog Eyes? (A/N: Remember, only 14.95 at Epsilon Zeta Corp.)

_Oh great..._

-

-

**Digital World: 5:13 PM **

In a world beneath the layers of cyberspace, unlike our very own, lies the Digital World, homed by the Digimon. This world is famed for its abnormal environment like soda machines growing like plants, plug outlets found in trees, grasses, deserts, everywhere, and of course, the Digimon. This world had gone through trauma after MaloMyotismon reigned in terror in a controversial battle against all the DigiDestined…by talking.

-

…..

-

But with Oikawa's essence around the Digital World, the barriers were returned to their full healthy shape and the Digital World was rebuild…again.

But enough about that crap; Let's get to the good stuff!

We find the young attractive teen, Hikari Kamiya and her Digimon Gatomon, waiting by a colorful forest for their friend that just left to settle an old business.

"Guys, we're here!" Kari smiled when she spotted Takeru Takashi and Patamon running up to the girls, or flying in Patamon's case.

"About time guys...so what happened?"

TK figured his explanation had to involve back in the DigiDestineds' first adventure in the Digital World, since Kari was never there. Perhaps Tai told her about that adventure, but TK explained it to her in his point of view, when he watched Angemon die before his eyes.

"TK...You never told me that."

TK grimed, pressing his lips together. "Yeah well it was hard to forget...it also bothered me when we were battling BlackWarGreymon; remember?"

"Yeah...I heard from Yolei that Cody was uncomfortable around you that time."

TK nodded, falling to a frown as he watched the road they walked on. He really took the evils of darkness really seriously. If he would've continued that, he would've suffered the same fate as Tai with SkullGreymon.

"Uh, TK…were you…um…feeling alright the other night?"

What she meant by that, TK thought. "Uh…what do you mean, Kari?"

The girl lowered her head to hide her red face. "I…I mean…about back in the park…when we…almost…" She looked like she was trying to open her lip. Then she inaudibly whispered. "…kissed."

TK stopped his pace. "What was that?"

Kari slowly raised her red face, closing her eyes like with shame. "Wealmostkissed!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Gatomon hopped on TK and glared at his face. "She wants to _know_ about when you two _almost kissed_! Jeez!"

Kari embarrassedly covered her face. "Gatomon!"

"Hey we kitties are impatient about most things." She replied, jumping off the boy.

This is when things became quite. TK was hoping they wouldn't come to that subject, but how should he answer this? His father once said when stuck in this situation, you have to be _very_ careful on what to say, because you don't know how the other person feels. Yes, he wanted to kiss her so much…but if he tells the truth and she doesn't feel the same way…he's afraid it might cost their friendship. But what about the other way around…?

Boy he's screwed.

"Uh…well…" _Come on, TK; think! _"Well it's just that…uh…"

Looking at her eyes, Kari was waiting for an answer, but Takeru just doesn't know how to explain it without…effecting their friendship for the worse. Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? If only he knew how Kari felt about him. But wouldn't he give to kiss this sweet girl who owns those sparkling, innocent brown eyes? Everything, that's what, except dealing with the devil; Kari would hate him for it.

Funny…Kari doesn't seem to be saying a word; she keeps staring at his eyes like she was searching for something. But…why does it seem Kari's face is getting closer to his? Is he moving towards her? Is she moving towards him? He should stop this before it's too late. Pull back, TK!

Oh hell with that!

"Helllllooooo!"

The two jumped away from the shock of returning to reality….er…digital reality.

"NUTS!" someone like Gatomon screamed, gripping on Kari's camera tightly while Patamon kept away like she was an insane mammal that she is.

Just then, a man with a cloak ran up through the road to greet the kids. "Takeru and Hikari, it's been a while.

"Gennai…!" Patamon flew on TK's head, snapping towards the man. "You picked a rotten time to interrupt the magic!"

"YEAH!" Gatomon agreed, raising her paw up from off-screen.

"I beg your pardon…? Never mind…anywise, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry we couldn't make contact, but we couldn't risk it."

"Risk it?" Kari repeated. "Why?

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park**: **6:02 PM**

We join now at the park with Taichi Kamiya and Agumon doing their routes to find any Digimon they missed. They already took down a number of them, but that's not why Tai looks beat; heck Agumon was still stoked to take out a hundred Digimon, as thus Tai. But he wasn't tired or anything; he was just bummed that he couldn't find Sora.

"Huh…is that Takato and Henry?" Agumon asked.

Tai got a closer look at the young goggled boy leading someone through the bushes that his the stairs of Guilmon's hut. "It's Takato, but that's not…aw shit, that idiot!"

-

_Boy, Tai is really gonna kill me for this. _Takato stood at the front of the den, having second thoughts of showing Jeri Guilmon.

"Does he…live here?" Jeri asked, frightfully gripping on Takato's shoulders.

Course after having Jeri this close, how could he pass this up? "…Yup! His name is Guilmon and I created him."

"You did? Wow! What's he like?"

A wide smile spread on his lips. He then happily opened the gates like a gentleman for a woman. "He's tough and baby can he fight! His special attack is…!"

He trailed off when he noticed Jeri freeze in fear when yellow eyes glowed in the darkness and a ferocious growl was heard as well, giving Jeri's stomach chills. _Whoops, this could get ugly. _Forget it. From his experience with girls, Jeri might shriek at the sight of the little dinosaur. "I was just joking; it's nothing but flashlights and a tape recorder. You know how we boys are. Heh ehe."

"Huh? But you just said…"

"Nah…I'm sorry that I…"

"Hey Takatomon…?" Takato cringed hearing that. He didn't have to turn around to find Guilmon exposing himself out of the den. "I'm hungry. Did you bring any bread?"

"GAAAHHH!" Jeri shrieked, just like in the movies.

"Wow, you brought a friend instead."

He's done now. Takato hid his face in shame. Now Jeri's gonna run and then she's gonna hate him which means he'll never tell her how he feels and they won't date and…

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Jeri squealed.

Gee he never heard that in the movies. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Jeri hugging the dragon rather than running away like a Godzilla extra. "Uh…cute…you mean _cool_, right?"

"No, he's so adorable!"

Aw jeez, as a boy, he really was expecting what he has to be cool, phat, anything that sounds manly; not cute!

"I don't mind adorable but who is she, Takatomon? Is she your girlfriend?"

His body hopped like he had the hiccups, burning in heat. "Uh…well she's a friend." _Man, who told Guilmon about that stuff? I__'m gonna have a talk with that Terriermon._

Happily, Jeri released the dino. "Whoops, I'm sorry. I'm Jeri."

"I'm Guilmon, nice to meet ya."

"And I'm greatly disappointed in you, Takato."

And from the red body comes pale skin. Takato felt the executioner nearing him as Tai walked up the stairs, giving Takato a death glare. "Uh…heh heh…hi, Tai, fancy meeting you here. Uh…this is Jeri. Jeri this is Tai…my…angry boss."

"Uh huh…and what made you think showing Guilmon to someone else was a good idea?"

"Um…" Takato's head sunk in shame while twiddling his fingers. "…the Puppy Dog Eyes?"

"Ooo, I don't blame you." Right as Takato dropped with relief, Tai came up to Jeri. "I don't think I need to tell you to keep this a secret, right?"

"Oh don't worry, sir. I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, but call me Tai. Sir makes me feel old."

"Sure thing, Mr. Tai…" the college boy groaned after that name. "Besides, why should I tell anyone? Guilmon's so cute, like a giant baby!"

"Hey…!" Jeri gasped when she saw Agumon running out of the bushes. "I can be cute too; watch!" Tai held a laugh when Agumon tired to do his best cute look; with large sparkling green eyes and pouting his lips.

Jeri giggled as she petted Agumon. "You're both so funny…hey I almost forgot! I got a present for you!" she reached into her pocket as Agumon squealed: 'Oh boy!'. "I'm gonna put it right here…and here…perfect."

Agumon sweatdropped; lowering his eyes at a little flower sticker on his nose, but Guilmon just smiled at the present.

"Wow! Not bad, huh?"

Both Tai and Takato cringed in embarrassment at the sight. Agumon had it worse, though. If Gomamon saw him like this, he'll never hear the end of it.

"It's…cute." Tai and Takato said, uneasily. _I can__'t believe I just said that._

-

-

**Downtown Shinjuku: 6:38 PM **

The skies grew dark…since it was spring time and still haven't reached the end of day-lights savings time. But its not the skies that grew so dark, one person was feeling dark before the sky; Rika Nonaka. Her attempts to forget about everything she knew about Digimon failed, so she decided to go for a walk. She refused to talk to anyone…well that's no surprise, but she wouldn't talk to her grandmother, the only person she mostly relates to.

"_Rika you barely even speak to me; it's like you're treating me like the enemy…-sigh-…alright I'll leave you alone, but just remember: No one can make it in this world on their own and humans and living things are meant to be together. You're expecting too much on yourself…you're not Wonder Woman, you know. Even she needs others."_

Yep, that's what her grandmother said…though that last part was strange. _Ugh, don__'t tell me granny reads comics. _

No one can make it alone? Ha. Who needs anyone? Rika will not be weak…even though the emptiness does hurt inside. Pausing from her thoughts, she focused on walking around an in-coming person and continued to walk mindlessly.

"I've been looking for you. Your grandmother said you weren't home."

Rika just wished someone would shoot her now. She didn't have to turn to know that voice belonged to that helmet girl of the DigiDestined, but she did stop.

"Its funny, I thought your grandmother was your mother at first. She seems too young to be a grandmother."

Rika rolled her eyes. "What were you doing at my house, without my permission?"

"Taking a break from fighting Digimon…and I wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to discuss, helmet-girl, so back off." Rika bounded to walk away.

"Renamon is worried about you."

This stopped her in her tracks. "Yeah right." She muttered.

"For what I heard when you say that you hate Digimon…I don't believe that shit."

Rika shut her eyes, stopping her tears. "You don't understand…she used me…"

"And I don't believe that either. I've heard how cruel you were, but shouldn't you be at least surprised that Renamon stuck with you through thick and thin?"

"She used me! Don't you understand that? She Digivolved when I refused her to."

"Back with IceDevimon…? Rika, she didn't Digivolve…"

"What are you…?"

"You made her Digivolve."

Rika was lost of words for a moment. She couldn't figure it out. She made her Digivolve? How? She didn't…

Suddenly, Sora's D-Terminal ranged for her to read it. After reading her message, Sora put away the device, with Yokomon grabbing the device from the bag.

"Duty calls," Sora walks off, but took a moment to halt and speak without facing the young girl. "You're free to follow me…if you like to talk to Renamon that is." With that, she ran off.

Renamon? She never wants to see her again…does she? Does she miss her? Does Renamon care for her?

"Wait up, helmet girl!"

Stopping, Sora smiled in victory. _Never thought I could pull off that calm dark talk. Eat your heart out, Taichi._

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 6:48 PM **

"Bye guys! See ya around!"

And so, Jeri waves off as she leaves the den for home, leaving Takato, Guilmon, Tai, and Agumon to wave bye. To his amusement, Tai noticed Takato going in a blank and dazed look, waving like a sick zombie.

"Bye, bye, buh-bye, bye…bye, bye…bye…" and Tai tapped him hard on the head. "OW! That hurt!"

Tai crossed his arms, slyly grinning at Takato. "So…you just showed her Guilmon to impress her, huh?"

"Um…" Takato sheepishly blushed. "Well it's like I say; it's the Digimon. Chicks dig the Digimon."

Guilmon blinks at his Tamer. "Huh?"

"Nuts, I lost him!"

The boys then spotted Henry standing at the foot of the hill, searching for someone.

"Who, that creepy blonde guy?" Takato asked.

"Yeah; he's a sneaky one!"  
"You guys bumped into him too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, you…?"

Tai shook his head at Takato. "No, but Davis and Yolei did. I'm gonna have to talk to Izzy about him. He could be trouble."

"You mean like that?" Terriermon replied, point down yonder. Soon the gang spotted a large digital field down the distance. "For your sake, I hope that's someone just burning ants."

-

**(Play Event: Strain of SA1.)**

The smoky fog flowed around in a circle, surrounding a group of flying creatures that cried in a horrible, ear piercing shriek. Flipping in the fog, Renamon landed on the other side of the field, prepared to strike in battle, except for clearing her head about a question that rumbled in her head. She's been all around the city, finding anyone to answer her problem. Henry was too drowned in his own problem, Takato would shake in his knees by her presence, the DigiDestined would only say for her to rekindle with Rika, and Impmon's advice was just to watch out for yourself.

The screaming beast spotted their next prey on the ground, which stood staring at them with cold eyes.

_My heart still feels empty..._

They spread their wings, stiffing their razor claws.

_...but it__'s useless to rekindle with Ruki now._

Two of them swooped down, diving for the kill.

_I must draw upon my inner strengths, for I am alone in this world. _

**(Switch to SA1 theme: Chaos 0, 2, 4)**

Soon when the humanoid creatures closed in on the yellow vulpine, Renamon shot up to the sky, performing a spinning dance. A third monster soared for the airborne fox, but she surprised the bird with a spinning roundhouse kick, smashing the beast of course while losing some feathers.

As gravity pulled Renamon down, she twisted around to focus on the other two fliers, and rained a Diamond Storm, piercing their bodies deeply with the crystal darts.

After she landed on earth, another monster tackled her from behind, shoving Renamon on the floor, which she quickly leaped on her feet.

Just then, Tai, Takato, Henry, and their Digimon arrived on the scene. Far from the fighting field, they spotted Renamon.

"Rika, are you here?" Henry shouted.

"I don't see her, Henry. I don't think she's here." Takato replied.

Henry looks over his D-Ark and a hologram image of the winged creatures appears with some information about them.

-

**Harpymon: _Phantom Beast Digimon. With its giant wings, it can control the wind and fly freely through the air or over the sea._**

**Type: _Data_**

**Stage: _Armor_**

**Attacks: _Wind Seeker, Silent Sympathy_**

-

"There sure are a lot of them." Takato exclaimed. "I think there's...one...two...three...

"There're seven of them." Henry corrected.

"I knew that...alright, boy, go help out Renamon!"

The red dragon slouched down in battle pose. "…As long as she doesn't punch me in the funny bone." And he charged away.

"Wait for me!" Terriermon cried.

Guilmon tackled one Harpymon like a football player that was trying to sneak up on Renamon while Terriermon fired a Bunny Blast at the other. Guilmon nearly was caught in a grip lock, but he swung the Harpymon over his head and slammed it on the floor. Terriermon twisted around in Terrier Tornado, blowing away his foe.

"WIND SEEKER!"

Another one launched a blade shockwave that scratched the concrete floor a good deep scar. Guilmon and Terriermon nearly avoided the attack, but fell on their backs.

"Alright, let me in there, Tai!" Agumon shouted, itching for action.

Tai crossed his arms with a serious look. "Be my guest."

"Yes! Here I go!"

Agumon launched into the battlefield, soaring past Guilmon and Terriermon as he raced for the Harpymon who attacked them last.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Much like the Pyro Sphere, Agumon shot an amazing blast of fire that punched the Harpymon to the floor, causing a crater from impact.

"Wow!" Takato gasped.

Landing on the floor, Agumon again hopped over to the Harpymon that was pulling itself up. "SHARP CLAWS!" Closing in, Agumon gave an upper slash right through the torso and face, blowing the beast to data.

"Man, did you see that, Henry? He took down an Armor Digimon with two shots!"

Henry nodded at Takato's observation. "Pretty amazing, especially since data types are strong against vaccines."

Renamon backflipped away from a Wind Seeker strike and returned fire with a Diamond Storm that the two Harpymons dodged away from. They motioned in each side of the vulpine, hoping to surround Renamon.

"POWER PAW!" But Renamon smashed her paws at their faces with quick agility.

"Guys!"

Tai flashed his face with glee when he saw his helmet wearing girlfriend coming through the fog along with her pink bird Digimon. "Sora, you're just in time!"

"Great, but look who I bumped into!" pointing behind her, Rika Nonaka gloomily walked in the fog core.

"Hey, Rika, you're here! That's great!" Henry exclaimed.

Takato happily flapped his arms and cried like a little kid. "Renamon! Look! Look! Rika's here!"

Renamon halt her battle to make eye contact with her Tamer for the first time since two days ago. Rika stares with her spiritless eyes, suffering the memories of the battle with IceDevimon. Still in her point of view, Renamon doesn't need her.

Soon a Harpymon tries to dive for Renamon, but she leaps back and swung a crushing kick that made the beast spin like a flying top. Then the fox finished it off by unleashing a Diamond Storm, coating sharp shards around the phantom's body and bursting it to data.

_Impmon was right; I wielded the strengths within me, without Ruki's help!_

_Renamon was powerful without my help. She didn't need me._ Rika was at a point to cry and then run, but Sora's hand on her shoulder prevented that.

Biyomon joined Agumon in the fight, but were surrounded by a Harpymon that flew in circles with great speed.

"No sweet, I got a way to counter that!" Tai insured with a grin, nodding at Sora. "Agumon, Biyomon! Back to back formation!"

Agumon moved closer to Biyomon, touching his back against hers. "Is this what you had in mind? SPIT FIRE!"

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

Agumon attacked with his new attacks, meaning shooting a number of small fire darts from his mouth while Biyomon used her old green twister of energy. They created mostly a closeline on both sides until the Harpymon got hit by the fire, like so.

"Nice one, Taichi!" Sora commented. "Forget aim, with all that fire power!" She playfully pressed her cheek against her boyfriend's and smiled at him, who smiled back.

Renamon jumped high with a spinning dance, tossing some Diamond Storms from her hands like she was tossing Frisbees. A flying Harpymon suffered the hits until it lost the will to stay in the air and drop to the floor. Renamon touched near the fallen beast and charged her fist with energy for a Power Paw…but for some reason, she took no action and died away the energy.

"Hey, why'd ya stop?" Agumon asked. "Aren't you gonna finish it?"

Renamon hung her head to look at her paw. "I could load all the data of every opponent I vanquish…but what's the point once it's all over?"

Just then, a Harpymon managed to stir itself up after the attack of Agumon and Biyomon. Right from behind, it flew to Renamon and surprised her with a Wind Seeker. After soaring and scaring the floor in the process, it nailed the fox and sends her flying back with tremendous force till she crashed into a light post and dented it badly.

The Tamers and DigiDestined looked in horror at the sight as Harpymon prepares to zoom in for the kill, but none was more frightened than Rika.

"PEPPER BREATH!" A giant fireball tackled the deadly Harpymon away from Rika, with the power of five football players, and exploded with the beast with it.

Sensing the that the danger was thwarted, Rika opened her eyes and found Agumon, a few feet from her, with his mouth releasing some smoke.

"Great job, Agumon!" Tai said, gratefully. But then his ears, along with everyone else's, directed them up in the air as new screams came from two Harpymons. "Uh oh, two more!"

That's right, those two Harpymon saw the power the orange dino possessed, and immediately saw him as a great threat. With this, Agumon was now under the pile of those Harpymons.

"Get off! I just ate!"

Meanwhile, Renamon pulled up, still feeling weak after getting blown like that. But then two more Harpymons surrounded the fox. Renamon swung a kick at one Harpymon that tried to dive in, but after she laid the attack, another Harpymon rammed her on her back and made her slide on the floor.

Rika couldn't take this lying down. She reached in for her cards…but she just remembered she left them at home. But…why was she aiming to help Renamon? She shouldn't help her; she used her…But now seeing Renamon getting double teamed by the Harpymons that were stomping on her wounded self…memories of her days with Renamon flashed in her eyes. She was her only friend…even if Renamon is just data…she may have used her but Renamon don't deserve this.

Soon, Rika noticed a broken tree branch. Grabbing it, she rushes behind a Harpymon and stabs it in the back, making the beast scream in bloody murder. The two Harpymons stopped ganging up on Renamon and gave deadly stares at the helpless girl who tumbled on her back from their dangerous looks. Rika rolled away and tried to run for her dear life, but the two phantom beasts jumped over her and blocked her path.

"Oh great, Rika's in trouble…Sora, what's that light show in your bag?"

Responding to Tai's question, she pulled it out of her bag which was a blue Digivice; Rika's D-Arc. She remembered after she visited Rika's home, she found the device in her garbage bin and decided to give it back to Rika…like right now.

"Rika…HERE!"

The ice Tamer responded to Sora's call but then she saw her D-Arc flying over to her. Without thinking, she caught the device, but once she did, her D-Arc burst in white energy, meaning Renamon was Digivolving…again.

-

(**Digivolution**)

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…!"

"KYUUBIMON"

-

**(Play Sakura Mankai from Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha soundtrack)**

The Harpymons screeches loud soon as Kyuubimon tackled the beasts away from Rika. Another Harpymon tries to dive at her from behind, until it got blown away by Guilmon's Pyro Sphere.

"Yeah…!" Guilmon shouted as his mouth died away the yellow energy. "Got get em, Kyuubimon!"

The Harpymons shot over the floor, shooting at Kyuubimon like missiles, but Kyuubimon leaped back and whipped them away with her tails. With the flying beasts down on the count, Kyuubimon lifted up her flaming tails.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" the nine fireballs struck the Harpymon in a multiple explosion, destroying them into data. Another Harpymon launched up in the sky and fired a Wind Seeker, but Kyubimon cut through the attack with her Fox Tail Inferno, destroying the Harpymon in the process.

Soon the fox studied the area, noticing remaining Harpymons attacking Terriermon, Agumon, and Biyomon. So, Kyuubimon jumped as high as she could till she was in front of the full moon, and spun in a blue flaming ball.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" A powerful flame with the spirit of a dragon within flew from Kyuubimon around the field and engulfed the Harpymon and the ally Digimon. Surprisingly to the allies, they were surprised that the fire didn't hurt them, but the murderous screams from the Harpymons did as they suffered the pain of the flames till they gave into as data and floated up at the sky.

As the fog died away, Rika watched her Digimon fall through the data, but she did not see a single one downloaded into Kyuubimon's body. The fox touched the floor, letting the light from the blue flames that surrounded the battlefield. Rika cautiously approached Kyuubimon like nearing a dump dog.

"Kyuubimon…why didn't you downloaded their data?"

"I don't need to."

"I don't understand."

"I do…I don't need to download an opponent's data…" Her dark crystal eyes gazed at Rika. "…Because I have you…You saved my life, Rika."

Rika lowered her head, feeling flushed. "I had to…you saved my life once."

"That's what partners do…do we not?"

In a rare moment…Rika raised her eyes to Kyuubimon…and smiled. "Yeah…" she then threw herself on Kyuubimon and hugged her neck.

**(End music)**

The Tamer and DigiDestined watched the warm sight as the fire lit the scene in its blue, heavenly light, even Sora was touched by this and laid her head on Tai's shoulder. Though Takato scratched his head in confusion at Rika's moment.

"Man, I don't get it."

Smiling, Henry crossed his arms. "It's obvious…Rika and Kyuubimon were worried about each other. Problem is that they're too stubborn to admit it."

Soon, Rika and Kyuubimon walked over to the others, letting Tai and Sora approach the girl and fox.

"Hey…helmet…er …I mean…"

"Sora."

"Sora…" Rika hid her red face from the group. "…Thanks…and tell that other girl with the Gatomon that too."

Sora responded with a nod and a smile. "I will."

Tai walked over to Rika, towering the girl. "Well Rika, I'm proud that you've understand the true meaning of a human and Digimon. I hope that the next time we meet, we'll be fighting side by side." He then raised a hand by the girl.

Rika cautiously studied the hand. "Well…just don't get your hopes up I'll be nice to you bums."

"Aw come on, Rika…" Takato pleaded. "He was…"

The girl raised a finger for him to shut up. "But…my tolerance for you people just increased…" she met Tai's offer and shook his hand. "It's a deal…" With relief and happiness, the other smiled. "…sides, even Wonder Woman need a little help."

Like light, Takato dashes by Rika. "You read Wonder Woman? Cool! Hey, did ya read the issue where she tore…?" His voice trailed off when Rika gave him a death glare. "Um…I'll just go over there…" and with that, he leaped a safe distance away from Rika and stood by Henry. "Man, she'll never change."

The gang laughed at Takato's attempts to be friendly with Rika failed; But as they were about to leave Rika to reconcile her differences with Kyuubimon, a dark figure spies on the kids behind a tree, gripping his lighter tightly.

"Can't they see the danger; seeing that these digital beings are a threat to human kind! I cannot allow this obscenity to continue. There're too much at stake here." With that, Yamaki tossed his cigarette on the floor and crushed it. He walks off, leaving the kids alone with their 'friends'…for he hopes they'll savior it while it lasts. "I'm sorry, kiddies, but playtime's over."

Chuckling evilly, he looks at his terminal at the stats of his latest project: **Juggernaut.**

But unknown to anyone, within the shadows by the trees, a dark figure watch on; a figure with its face shaped as a lion…a deadly, dark kind of lion.

"The time…is almost upon us." With that, he faded in the darkness.

-

-

End of part 6…..


	6. Behold Juggernaunt! Enter Devas

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the digital spirit alive_

**-**

**-**

**Northwest Shinjuku: 8:11 PM**

It's been a few days since their last adventure, and the night was young on a Thursday night. The day was getting late over the city of Tokyo, but its never late for a large patch of fog, which is none other than a digital field, blankets an old abandoned building, almost devoided of a roof. Inside, a fierily light lits inside the cloud, moving around as if it were a body. The fire beast of black flames looks around, trying to conclude to where it was until it fit the need to crush and destroy for data.

"There it is!"

The fire beast caught that voice and followed it up on an upper floor where a small human figure dramatically stands with a dino shaped Digimon snarling at the beast.

"Alright let's see what this thing is!" the boy said, scanning the beast.

-

**_DarkLizamon: _Evil Dragon Digimon. This black dino Digimon is coated in the black flames of darkness, scouring in dark valleys at night. **

**_Type: _Virus**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Dread Fire, Snipe Fang**

-

"A dark virus type, huh? Well this one ain't gonna be pretty. Go get him, Guilmon!"

"Right!"

The red dragon, leaps on a railing and travels on it to direct himself over to the large foe. Pushing himself off the rusty rail, Guilmon dives for DarkLizamon, striking out his claws.

"ROCK BREAKER!" He spun like a drill, shooting through DarkLizamon's flaming body. The virus monster screamed in pain, but Guilmon was covered in flames as he rolled on the floor.

"You okay, Guilmon?" Takato shouted.

"Fine, just skating on sausages!"

"DREAD FIRE!"

Guilmon just then barely jumped away from a black fire blast that blasted a hole from a wall of bricks.

"Oh boy, that would've left a mark…" Takato nervously dug through his pockets. "Hang on boy!" And he pulled out a card and slashed it through his Digivive. "DIGI-MODIFY, SHELLMON ACTIVATE!"

Getting some air, Guilmon blasted a stream of water from his mouth, giving a split gash on DarkLizamon's body. With steam surging out of its body, DarkLizamon dropped to the floor.

"Whoa…" Takato was already down from a flight of stairs and meeting up with Guilmon. "That seemed a bit to easy."

"What do we do now, Takatomon?"

"I don't know. Right now I just don't have the heart to destroy him."

All of a sudden, the two heard the sound of helicopters whiling by. A bright light blinded Takato and Guilmon. The Tamer narrowed his eyes through the light, barely catching the copter lowering close to the floor to drop a group of people that seemed to be from the army or something.

"Strike Team, surround the target and contain it!" Takato heard one of them shout.

"What's going on, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked, still having his eyes closed from the light.

"I don't know, boy...looks like some kind of government guys. Let's get out of here before they spot us."

But then, following the sounds of junk being thrown of and falling down, the cries of DarkLizamon caught Takato's attention. He turned just in time to see DarkLizamon rising from the cloud debris, while the SWAT team people or whatever backed away. They shot darts at the creature...some kind of tranquilizers, slowing down the Digimon, but DarkLizamon weakly approached the frightened child, with Guilmon on guard to protect his Tamer.

"Please...don't leave! You have to make stronger!"

Takato was caught off guard by this. "Huh?"

"You have to make me stronger so I can Digivolve!"

"Uh...I already have a Digimon!"

Suddenly, tiny balls rolled by DarkLizamon, engulfing the beast with some kind of gas.

"No...I need to Digivolve! DON'T LEAVE ME!" with that, the beast passed out, making a loud thud on the floor.

How surprising. It reminded him of when Rika dealt with IceDevimon a few days ago. That monster wanted her to be his Tamer just for the glory of power, and this Digimon was preying for Takato to be its Tamer. Why are these Digimon so corrupt?

"Well...aren't you gonna thank me?"

The boy spins around to hiss left side, finding a tall figure walking out of the smoky cloud. He looked familiar; the man with the blonde hair, dark shades, and black suit looked familiar.

"After all I did save your life."

Now he remembers; it's the same guy he and Henry met a few days ago. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that. Who do you think you are attacking these vermin on your own? This isn't some sort of game you played on your Din-ten-do or whatever you kids call them. These are dangerous creatures that should be contained; and for your own safety I should obtain your little red friend there."

Right as the man raised his hand as if he was gonna snap his fingers, Takato quickly zipped in front of his Digimon; spreading his arms, protectively. He did his best trying to be strong against an adult who held lots of authority.

"Leave Guilmon alone! He's not like DarkLizamon!"

The man chuckled at this cute site. He felt like he was on that ET movie. "So young and so naive."

Suddenly, groans were heard by all. The army people cocked their guns at the fallen Digimon who stirred.

Takato was caught in surprise. "It's...still alive..." he gasped softly.

The man whirred at the Strike Team. "I want that thing secured and weakened! Where the hell is the containment unit?"

"They're thirty seconds on their way, Yamaki, sir!"

Yamaki growled under hiss breath, lighting a cigarette. "You see, boy? These monsters are highly dangerous. For your own good, we should confiscate your red pet; it is as dangerous as well..." But as he turned his head over to Takato...

The boy and the Digimon was gone.

"Hmm...Don't say I didn't warn you."

-

-

**Shinjuku College Dorms: 8:45 PM**

"Is everyone present...? Prodigious! Then we can get on with the meeting."

Back in Izzy's room, all the older DigiDestined- minus Joe whose face was shown on Izzy's monitor- rounded up, talking with the younger crew from via video phone.

"_Man, why exactly did you call us for so late at night? I was almost kicking ass on Sonic Heroes." _

"_Can it, Davis! This is more important than your stupid game!"_

"_It's not stupid, Nerd-tron!"_

"_Dork!"_

"_Chicken-legs!" _

"_Will you two settle that later?" _TK asked, or more likely demanded.

Izzy sighed, recovering the headache he received from Davis and Yolei. "Alright, we've called this meeting to discuss about these Digimon invasions."

"_They seem to be getting out of control, alright." _Joe exclaimed. _"So...what do we know about them?"_

Cody's face appeared on screen. _"They seem more power hungry than any Digimon we've encountered in the past, and a lot violent I might add." _

"_They feed off on data from other Digimon they destroyed to increase their strengths..." _Ken continued. _"...something that's very new to us."_

"_Every time they appear, they're surrounded by some fog, which the Tamers call them digital fields." _Kari described. _"Most of the Digimon we've encountered were some we dealt with back in the Digital World, like Devidramon and Deltamon..." _

Davis then did his best to say something. _"Uh..."_

"…_Which were stronger than normal." _Yolei continued.

"_Even Devimon came back from the grave and somehow gotten the Digimon's ability to absorb data." _TK growled with a scowl.

Last was Davis, who looked like he was trying to think. _"Uh...and me and Veemon whipped their booty."_

Yolei narrowed her eyes at him. _"That's not even important to discuss, baka!" _

"_Well everyone already took the good ones; I had to come up with something."_

Izzy groaned. "Okay, okay. Let's not start that again. Alright, we've identified the Digimon new found identities and abilities..."

"Hey, genius...!" Tai interrupted. "Anything yet on that blonde guy?"

"Negative, Tai…I still have no leads to the man who gave you vague warnings. It's not easy tapping in the government files, plus that it's illegal. And I still had no clue about that white zone, you, Sora and the Tamers went in to find Guilmon."

Yolei gave a prissy snort. _"That jerk just walked up to us, making some threat like he was in charge." _

Ken nodded, crossing his arms. "_By the sounds of this, it's obvious he knows about the Digimon, but if he is part of the government? How could they be on to about the Digimon?"_

"I guess that battle with Armageddon was impossible to miss. Though many questions involving that would be how the government obtained data on the Digimon if for one of their agents to warn you not to interfere. Gennai and his followers would've erased anything about the Digimon from their files if they had to."

"_But I remember a few years ago that Gennai and his allies erased all the government data about the Myotismon incident that happened with you guys." _Cody pointed out. _"Shouldn't they erase the files about that Armageddonmon chaos too?"_

"They would, but it was out of their power. According to TK and Kari, from their trip to the Digital World, Gennai had not received data on any Digimon escaping from the Digital World; otherwise he would've contacted us…until later on."

Kari's face came on screen. _"He told us he couldn't contact us, otherwise those government people would've traced his signal, thus finding the Digi-World. It's like they knew about us before Gennai caught wind of them. They couldn't erase their data because of their tight security."_

Matt sighed, shaking his head. "So by the time they found out, it was too late. Great…"

TK continued. _"We transported some Digimon to the Digi-World before we met the Tamers. But Gennai said those Digimon were not from the Digi-World."_

"Huh…? Just what does that mean?" asked Sora.

Mimi blinked, rubbing her forehead. "This is really confusing, and I really hate brain teasers."

Izzy shook his head as he rolled his eyes from his girlfriend's comment. "Okay...all the information we've gathered indicate different significances about these Digimon, with data saying that they are foreign to the Digital World. Hmm...are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mimi shook her head. "No, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell us."

Izzy chuckled. "You guessed it...okay, as you mentioned, TK, these Digimon are said to not be from the digital plane. But it couldn't be possible. After all, Digimon are from the Digital-World, and nowhere else, unless someone is pulling a Willis, but I don't think the culprit would have the resources to create a number of Digimon that terrorized the city these past weeks. So, these Digimon are foreign in some way."

"You mean they came from another country like France or America?"

"Not really, Mimi, but…it's something like that."

Matt studied Izzy's face, not liking what he's thinking. "What are you saying…that these Digimon didn't come from the Digital World…but…do?"

"In a way; yes. Before we met the Tamers, we'd transported some Digimon back to the Digital World, but according to Gennai, some of the digital warriors like Piximon had to destroy it cause it was causing damage. In conclusion, the Digimon's data we brought was said to be foreign…and since Digimon have to come from the Digi-World, I believe there's another Digital World."

This brought shock to everyone in the room and on the other side of the internet line, like a instant cold burst hit them.

Davis rapidly scratched his head. _"Whoa, WHOA! Back up, dude, and put it in rewind! You're saying that there's another Digi-World?"_

"That's the theory, Davis. But another proof involves something I remembered being told by Gennai a while back after the Armageddonmon incident, and from what Yolei found out about Sora's father before then."

"Well don't keep us hanging, fill us in." Matt demanded, rebelliously leaning on a wall.

"Okay...there was tale of a Chinese mythology about four guardians guarding the land of Kyoto, a place where legends say that worlds collide there."

"_Dude, that reminds me of all those fanfics I've read. Man, if I had a yen for every time I hear 'Worlds collide' for every title, I be one..."_

"_DAVIS!" _the 02 gang shouted.

Izzy sighed, blowing off some steam. "Anywho...there are four: Dragon of the east: Seiryuu. Phoenix of the south: Suzaku. Turtle of the north: Genbu. And tiger of the west: Byakko."

"Is this gonna get anywhere, genius?" Tai impatiently asked, receiving an elbow to the chest by Sora.

Ignoring him, Izzy continued. "All this had a relation; the Digital Guardians...they are based on this mythology."

"_Now that I think about it..." _Ken said, getting attention. _"We've only met Azulongmon."_

"Right, Seiryuu of the east: Azulongmon."

"_Then where did the other dudes went? Did they skipped work for the past years?"_

"No, they were always doing their duty, Davis, even after when Azulongmon freed them from their prisons created by the Dark Masters. Why we never met the rest is what I'll get to. During when we let our families tour the Digital World when MaloMyotismon weakened the barriers, I had a talk with Gennai about the Digital Guardians. Yes, they guard parts of the Digital World, _but _Azulongmon is the rightful ruler of the Digital World."

"What are you saying, Izzy?" Sora asked.

"If Azulongmon is ruler, then that means, according to Gennai, that the Digital World is only the east sector; the others are actually different worlds."

The others blinked in surprise.

"_So the other sectors are separated in different realms?" _Ken asked.

"Correct, meaning that these Digimon come from one of these Digital Worlds."

"_We know what we gotta do; find out which one is making all this havoc, go there and kick some butt!"_

"_Yeah, you tell em, Davis!"_ Veemon cheered in his infamous lisp.

"It's not that simple," Izzy warned. "Even if we knew which one we should go to, there's no way to get there, except perhaps the guardians' temples, which we have no access to or permission. Plus, because of our protection to the Digital World, they're barely around to help us."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing," Matt said. "Any second now, stronger Digimon breaks in to our world and cause damage. We have to get to their Digital World and fix things our way!"

Izzy clutched his head. "I know that, but the question is: which ones, and how do we get there!"

Mimi shot a look on Matt. "What do you mean: 'Our way', Matt?" the blonde turned away.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find a way," everyone looked at Tai with a confused look. "Yeah, we'll just wing it like we always do, till something comes up."

"But what if nothing comes up, Tai?" Matt asked.

"You worry too much, man." the goggled leader walked between the gang and the computer. "Until then we'll just have to keep these Digimon under control, try to avoid this government guy as much as we can, and help out the Tamers any ways possible."

"_Yeah, Tai! We got your point!" _Davis cheered.

And nods from each of the group were made, except from Matt.

-

-

**Shinjuku Central Park: 9:27 PM…**

It was late in the black night, quite around the green area of Shinjuku. In the den, deep in the remote part of the park, Takato sits on the rail of the doorway, reflecting back to what happened a few minutes ago. Not a trace of victory was read in the boy's face. Usually he would be cheering inside after every Digi-battle he wins, but after meeting that FBI guy or whatever, he's been thinking a lot.

"Takatomon, what's wrong?" Guilmon asked, eating his food on his dirt hole.

His eyes kept on the sight of the stars. "Nothing boy."

The red virus though felt the sorrow in his Tamer. "Takatomon...do you think I'll be strong as Agumon or Veemon?"

Takato's eyes, for some reason, shot wide after Guilmon's spoken words.

"I want to grow stronger and Digivolve again…-sigh-...Guilmon want to be like WarGreymon." memories of the powerful lizard warrior kicked in his head.

Grow strong...? Is that what Guilmon only wants? Is this what Rika feared for Renamon? No...it can't be...not Guilmon too...all these Digimon they met, minus the DigiDestineds' Digimon, were power hungry creatures, which some wanted Tamers to be strong like IceDevimon and DarkLizamon. Is Guilmon...going to be like them when he Digivolves again? Last time he was Growlmon, he scared Takato great. From a child, innocent Digimon to a powerhouse, blood thirsty looking beast. No...he can't become a monster...he won't...he won't let him...

"No...no more fighting..."

Guilmon poked out of the hole, not believing what he heard. "No fighting? But, no fighting means no data and no grow strong."

"Exactly!" Takato cried, choking in tears.

"But...I thought...you wanted me to Digivolve."

"I don't...you'll change!"

And so, Takato ran off, spreading his tears behind his trail, leaving Guilmon by his lonesome again, and to wonder what he did this time that upset his Tamer.

-

-

**Hypnos HQ: 9:31 PM…**

Lone footsteps sounded in a dark, empty hallway. Sounds of a lighter flicking played, echoing through the hallow tunnels of the halls.

_Those clueless Tamers, DigiDestined and their Digimon are completely oblivious to what I have in store in my lab. How surprised they will be when I unleash it?_

Yamaki barged through some doors, entering a large room filled with engines all around. In the middle of this laboratory lied a green pool with a catwalk crossing it. Yamaki calmly crosses it, meeting with some scientists that were fooling around with some kind of computer water pump.

"_Where am I? Please let me out! I beg you, I don't want to die!"_ The cried of a poor soul pleaded, which was DarkLizamon trapped in the pool.

One of the scientists stood up by Yamaki, looking down at a computer terminal. "Sir, we've already calculated the process of the data harness procedure…but I must caution you that the creature will not survive."

The blonde man snorted. "You tell me this like I care."

"But…with all due respects, sir, this is a living creature we're dealing with."

Yamaki looked over the water. "A worm is more of lifeform than this trash. It's nothing more than a packet of data; zeros and ones; just computer code. Their ability to exist in the real world is nothing more than a fluke, but the damages they caused all these years ago wasn't. However our monstrous friend here can be of some _real_ use."

Yamaki paused as they can hear the beast cry: _"Help me….please don't kill me, please!" _This earned the scientist's pity.

"By analyzing its data, we can learn how the Digimon were created…and how to destroy it." Yamaki walked away a distance from the scientists, flicking his lighter. "Initiate the scanning procedure, and with full power."

"_Don't do it! I beg you, don't kill me!"_

It pained the white coat man…but orders are orders and his job was at stake. "…yes sir."

The engines were activated, with humming tunes, making the water boil red…and even hearing DarkLizamon scream with bloody murder.

Yamaki gazed at the sight…with the red light reflecting his shades…and a cold smile drawn his face. _That is what happens when you crossed me years ago, beasts._ With one lighter at a hand, a gold jewel was gripped in the other, as tight like his life line.

"_PLEEEASE! STOP! IT HUUUUURTSSS!" _

The scientists gazed at the screen on the pumps. "Sir, the particles are dissipating!"

"Don't stop now! I want all the data we need. We're only a few steps to achieve our goal for peace!"

_Our goal…? _"Yes sir." And the man increased the power, making the Digimon break down.

"_GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Hhh.h...-"_

…

**Beeeeeeeeeep… **Like one of those life detectors in hospitals, a long beep was heard from the computer.

The scientists hung his head, reporting with shame. "It's…gone…sir." He even felt disgusted when his boss smiled at the news

"Sir, we've downloaded all the data we needed, but the leftover ones are still intact. Shall I save it?"

"What's the point?" Yamaki shrugged. "We got all the data we need. Eliminate the leftovers."

"Yes sir…"

The pool turned bright green, proceeding to burn away the ashes of DarkLizamon. Yamaki watched it like watching TV with amusement.

"Just get used to it. We'll scan as many as we have to…" He gripped on the gold chain object tighter. "…till they're all gone!"

-

-

**West Shinjuku Elementary: 7:56 AM…**

Friday has come…meaning the day before the weekends till no school for two days…course in real life, Japan only gets Sunday for no school…but hell with that; this is fanfiction and America! God Bless em! Soon we find the young goggle-less boy, Takato Matsuki, made it to class before the bell rang. As he was about to sit in his desk, he noticed Kazu, Kenta, and some kid hanging around by Kazu's desk.

"Uh hey guys."

For some reason, the boys looked at him like he could turn into a monster. "Um…hey yourself…"

Young Jeri though could feel the sad tension between the boys…and if there's one thing she hates is seeing anyone sad.

-

A few minutes has passed while Ms. Asagi begun her lecture. Even though Takato has trouble listening, today wasn't a good day. He was still worried about his faithful Guilmon as he drawn some sketches on his notebook, trying to come up with an Ultimate level. Next to the picture of Growlmon, one was something that looks like Growlmon, but bigger and meaner…but that deserved to be scratched off.

_I think I'm starting to understand how Henry and Rika felt about their Digimon…Guilmon just wants to fight to be strong…I don't want him to change. He was scary enough as Growlmon anywise…he might change who he is forever, probably into something like IceDevimon …that man was right; this isn't a game._

Starling his thoughts, a paper flew in on his book. He curiously opened it, and what was drawn on it gave Takato a smile: A picture of Guilmon dressed in cute clothes. His cheeks turned red when he saw Jeri looking at him and her girlfriends giggling, telling him that she drew the picture.

_At least Jeri doesn't think he's a monster._ Smiling, he dreamily watched Jeri motioning her hand like a dinosaur jaw. _Although she would scream like a banshee if she ever saw Growlmon._

Sighing, Takato flipped a page to one that had a drawing of a Growlmon armed with robotic weaponry and labeled over the drawing: **WarGrowlmon**

_I just hope Guilmon never changes._

-

-

**Odaiba: 3:56 PM...**

School ended for all, meaning it was time to enjoy freedom after being held contained for five days in the educational prison. We find the young Daisuke Motamiya running down the technological town to a nearby subway, near a large field belonging to some business building, hoping to get to Shinjuku for some more Digimon-butt kicking.

"That was the longest Friday ever, DemiVeemon! Now we can kick butt on any Digimon that tries to bio-emerge!

"Yeah, finally!" DemiVeemon cheered from Davis bag. "Poromon kept knocking me down from the apples. I swear, she (A/N: I think Poromon is a she.) becomes more like Yolei everyday!"

With that Davis hung his head, hiding his eyes under shade of his hair as he slowed down.

"What's wrong, Davis?"

"N-Nothing…let's just keep moving!" Davis lifted his feet to run…

"Davis, wait!" As if his old dreams came true, Kari came running up to him.

_Oh NOW she decides to follow me...'good timing' Kari._ "Hey Kari, what's the haps?"

The girl stopped, catching her breath like she's been chasing Davis for some time now. "Davis…-pant-...why didn't you take the closer subway with us?"

Davis faked a smile. "Me and DemiVeemon thought we should cover ol Shinjuku in case the Digimon tries to play around in two places. Sides, we wanna take them out, our way!"

Right when he kept that smile on his face shining, Kari crossed her arms. "I'm tried of you trying keep everything from us."

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys that I was gonna go for a head start, but I-" Davis asked while talking with the smile.

"First you keep acting distant from us, then you and Yolei's arguments are getting worse, then you announce that you don't have a crush on me anymore."

"And just what problem you have with that!" Davis snapped, startling Kari. "If you're saying that you really like me, then it's too late for that! You keep making me feel jealous when you found out I liked you, and the next moment, you and Takeru get all giddy with each other! Sides, you kissed him! Make up your damn mind, Hikari!"

She was stunned...Kari was stunned. She never expected Daisuke to...snap like that at her. He never does that to her. "Dai...Davis...I was just..."

The young teen was already in the mist of rubbing his hair as he just realized what he done. "I...I'm sorry, Kari...I don't know what came over me." He was still too much in shock that he just had to get away...the subway was the best way. "I gotta go, Kari...just meet up with the others, alright?"

What was his problem? Was he that angry with her because she doesn't love her back? Was it because she always played with his feelings? Was it...?

"You like...Yolei."

Davis stopped like someone shot him in the back. "Uh...uh...h-h-h-huh?"

"Miyako...you like her...don't you?"

When Davis slowly twisted his head back like it was rusty, his face was completely pale. "M-m-m-me and...Yolei...ha...yeah right..."

Frowning, Kari placed her fist on her hips. "It is true...I knew it...how else would you explain why you pretended you still had a crush on me?"

His face still looked cold as he shook his head. "I don't like her! Hell no! You got the wrong guy!"

"Davis, come on; you can tell me."

"Me and Yolei? Yuck!"

"Davis, when did it start?"

"No! I don't like her!"

"Daisuke! Please tell me!"

"NO! I'M NOT! I'M NOT GONNA HEAR THAT IT'S HOPELESS CAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH KEN, CAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA SAY THAT!"

Kari bewildered back. "Davis...I wasn't gonna say that...I just wanted to..."

"NO!" Davis then staggered towards the subway entrance, holding his head like he had a headache. "Just...leave me alone!"

Kari reached in, hoping to stop Davis, but the back of her mind told her that he still needed to be alone. It was now obvious why Davis didn't wanna talk about it. He has bad luck falling for girls who don't reflect the same feelings.

_Poor guy..._

-

BANG! Davis slammed his fist onto a Metrocard machine, hanging his body towards the floor. _Why...why do I always have to fall for the girls who already have perfect boyfriends?_ In a rare moment, tears dripped on the floor.

DemiVeemon was speechless to know what to do. He never seen Davis cry; he always tried to hold his tears and be macho.

His problem with Kari was bad enough; he didn't want the same thing to happen with Yolei. He tried too hard to impress Kari, and all it gave him was a number of embarrassments. Once in a lifetime was enough. Sides, Ken is his best friend, and he doesn't want to ruin his happiness, as well as Yolei's.

_Why does this always have to happen to me...? _But as he looked down at the slot...

A free 30 Metrocard was ready.

_Well at least something good came out of this._

-

-

**Shinjuku Central Park: 4:24 PM…**

Takato combed the park after he already checked on Guilmon. It's been days since Kazu and Kenta acted so weird. They'd been very distant from the boy ever since he tried to show them Guilmon. They wouldn't believe him after all the efforts Takato pulled to make them believe. Perhaps they think he's crazy.

Finally, Takato found them glumly sitting around a swing set. "Hey guys!"

"Hey…" they muttered, gloomily.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking for you both."

"Oh we just hung around…thought we decide to try playing Duel Monsters, or Pokemon, or Magic the Gathering for a change." Answered Kazu, while his eyes staring off like they were set on the darkness.

"Well Duel Monsters and Pokemon are alright, kind of, but Magic the Gathering is still too complicated for me." Despite trying to lighten things up, Takato still wasn't getting through his friends.

Just then, Jeri skipped to the boys, holding up her evil sock puppet with a smile. "What are boys doing, still talking about Digimon?"

Kenta shook his head as his eyes faced the dirt. "Nah, Digimon is for kids."

(Max's note: And Pokemon isn't?)

(A/N: You'd be surprised.)

"Yeah, they're all just pretend." Kazu added.

Takato felt a little hurt at that. It's like he's the only one left in the Digimon fantasy now. "But…Guilmon's real."

Kazu rolled his eyes, scuffing. "Oh not this again! Look, Goggle-brain, you're not scaring anyone with that oversized stuffed dinosaur, alright?"

Although Jeri doesn't like to be talked out of something she now believes is real. "But Guilmon _is_ real."

"Great…he got you too, Jeri?" Kenta asked. "Forget it; Digimon is lame."

"Put it this way; I'm retiring from being the King of Digimon and moving on to Duel Monsters. At least they're a lot realistic than Digimon."

Well fine…he understands that they're tired of Digimon…for some odd reason, but Takato doesn't have to stand for his friends to talk trash about what he loves. "You don't have to dump it. If don't want like it, then don't play."

She's sensing negative vibes again. Why can't they just be happy? Jeri can't even stand to be around something so sad…so depressing. Something that would lead her to thoughts she wished she could completely forget. So…

"Ruff! Boys are so silly!" her sock puppet on her hand said. "They always fight about something that there's nothing to fight about. It's all just pretend."

"Yeah, that's right." Jeri said, trying to crack a fake smile.

Kazu rolled his eyes, jumping off the swing. "Come on, Kazu, let's blow this Popsicle stand; leave chumley and his girlfriend with their kiddy games."

"Yeah!" With that, the two left the boy to rot with all the words they threw at him.

Takato stood so dark, not even knowing that he's scaring Jeri. "It's not a game."

"Takato, is something wrong? You look so sad."

"No, Jeri. Nothing's wrong."

Well that was a relief. To lighten things, Jeri whipped out her puppet. "Ruff! Hey are you gonna play with Guilmon today?"

"Jeri, I'm not freakin playing!"

Jeri was caught in horrible surprise. Takato even was too. Why did he do that to her? She didn't do anything.

"I...I gotta go." Takato ran off, avoiding any damages he caused...

...Leaving Jeri to settle in on her shock...

-

_-_

"_**Yamaki, I'm very disappointed in you. We've spent millions on Hypnos to deal with the digital mayhem that ran amuck for more than a decade and what do you give me; a creature floating in a tank? If I'd wanted that, I'd would've hired a dog catcher."**_

**_-_**

Back in a city apartment, we find a blue haired man with glasses walking up to his home in a hallway, after a hard day's work. But right as he slid the key to the knob, his senses acted up and led him to a dark man in a black suit and a hat covering half of his face.

"You are Mr. Wong, correct?"

The man known as Mr. Wong relaxed and faced the door. "Oh...sorry, but I'm not interested in buying anything."

"I'm no salesman, Mr. Wong. Think of me as a ghost from your past, when you and your reckless college friends thought you could do anything like create digital lifeforms on the net. They're out of control now. Someone has to pay the price."

-

"**_Containing them isn't enough; can't you finish off the problem for good? If the media finds out, Yamaki, think of the panic it'll strike." _**A woman on the screen said.

"With all due respects, ma'am, Hypnos is really the reason there haven't been any media freaks in the past. All I ask for all is full cooperation."

-

"Why don't you just tell me what you want, if want to earn my cooperation?" grimed Mr. Wong.

"I need you to help me find one of your playmates; the one who refuses to grow up and has been working on the project for more than a decade to this day."

-

"**_Enough of this shit. Let's just let the army deal with them so I can have my lunch."_**

"**_Uh...I'm a little sidetracked here from this subject. Someone explain to me about these...what, Pokemon?"_**

"**_That's the video game and it's 'Digimon' you twit-sigh-...I'll explain again..."_**

-

"I don't know anything about Digimon."

"Don't lie to me, Wong; it's most becoming."

"Who are you...HUH?"

"GAH!" Henry screamed when Mr. Wong snapped at him. "Uh...hi dad."

It was just his son...right where that man was...it was like that man wasn't there. "Uh...Henry?"

"Uh...who were you talking to?"

"Uh..."

-

"_**Hello, you're talking to us, twit! Put down that club and listen. Years ago, a group of scientists created artificial lifeforms on the net called Digimon. They were suppose to be walking, breathing animals on the net."**_

"The program was shutdown because of funding, but somehow they survived after being discovered in the Heighten View Terrance attacks in Odaiba that was thought to be a so-called terrorists bombing. Then the invasion led by that vampire, followed by the world that coated the earth's sky, then the Y2K bug, then the Rainbow Bridge event, followed by the Digimon that almost bio-emerged in Shibuya…In short, they somehow found the needs to exist in the real world."

"**_Okay...I don't get it..."_**

-

"...You didn't load the last of the Harpymons when you Digivolved...that's the first time you done something like that, Renamon. Why?"

Renamon, who sat next to Rika on her porch just looked up at the sunset. "I told you; I didn't need to."

"But...how will you Digivolve?"

"I think Digimon with human partners don't need to download data to grow strong. Their link with their partner somehow makes us Digivolve."

"And I guess...we fit that subject." Rika stared at her shoeless feet, rubbing them together. "It's kind of weird."

"What is?"

"...I don't remember what I was so angry about...hell, I don't feel like poking fun at Takato, Henry's and the other's silly Digimon anymore."

"You're right...that is weird."

"Well…maybe for a little while. But yeah, it's kind of weird."

_**-**_

"_**Yes it is weird, and for the last time, they're not Pokemon...and stop playing golf you twit!"**_

"_**So they're like a pack of circus animals. Not much for the army to blow their skulls off."**_

"_**Really? They seem so much like Pokemon, and who doesn't hate that adorable Pikachu?"**_

"_**Mention Pokemon again and I'll drop kick you to the next timezone!"**_

"These are not cuddly merchandise characters. They have unlimited powers of destruction and indefinite life spans. They had been a threat to humankind for more than a decade, and it's about time that this joke should stop. Now I have a way that will eliminate them. I will use the Digimon's own data against them and destroy them, and there's no need for hesitation; it's not like they're living breathing creatures. They're just faulty programs that should've never existed in the first place. Think of the lives we'll save and the deaths we'll spare."

-

"Who wants take out? Be lucky I had some money to spare." Mr. Wong happily asked, preparing some on the table for the kids.

"Now don't complain that this stuff is better than my cooking, or its going out of your allowances, kids." the wife said.

Take out was tempting and everything, but Henry had a question involving his Chinese father. "Hey dad...I wanna know about that Digimon project you used to work on."

The man seemed to sweat from that. "Let's...discuss that later."

-

"**_But this advanced project...what's it called?"_**

"Juggernaut."

"**_This project...I've read the stats on it...this might cause some disturbance on the net since there is a thin boundary between the two worlds. How would we know this won't damage even the Stock Market?"_**

"I wouldn't worry. Juggernaut might cause some disturbance, but hang ups on the net happens everyday. I doubt anyone will tell the difference."

"**_Well I'm not gonna get in trouble for this. If the media finds out about Hypnos and ask us if we had anything to do with it, we'll just deny it."_**

"_**Good idea. For once you've come up with something we can use. Got it Yamaki?"**_

"Yeah, I got it. We'll continue testing."

End transmission

"Bunch of fuckers."

-

"You have any idea what the heck this mechanism is?"

Meanwhile in a different computer room, Talley and Riley just sat around, waiting for instructions to begin the new project. The giant engine thingy with a bunch of pipes and wires connected like spider webs and seemed to be more like a fifthteen feet bomb that Talley was feeling a little queasy about happens to be the project.

"No clue, but whatever it is, it ain't pretty." Riley shrugged, checking her face with her pocket mirror.

"We certainly didn't get out of probation for this...or a matter of fact, we didn't get any authorization for this."

Riley brushed the eyelashes of her eyes. "Yamaki does what he wants. If I were you, I'd wouldn't ask so many questions. Just know that all his projects means bad news for someone."

-

-

**West Shinjuku Downtown: 7:27 PM...**

Meanwhile in the busy streets, we find Kari walking on a corner of a busy intersection, leading two of internet's favorite couple (Not mine.) Ken and Yolei, who were walking hand to hand.

After Kari took a stop near a traffic pole, she twisted over to the couple. "Yolei, are you sure you won't make any more shopping stops?"

"Sorry, but this jacket here is so cute!" the girl squealed, tugging her white, jean jacket. "Sides, it's cold." She snuggled onto her boyfriend's shoulder to keep warm.

The female Kamiya narrowed her face. "Alright, you two; break it up."

But Yolei fought back with a mischievous grin as she pressed onto Ken. "Why, you jealous? Give me a break Kari. You and TK kissed, so you should have someone for yourself to-"

"WE...!" Kari quickly yelped, blushing madly. "..._almost_ did. ALMOST! That didn't mean we kissed."

"Come on, you two are already a couple. Just admit it!"

Kari shamelessly rubbed her hands. "Well...I don't know...I'm just a little confused...I mean...I'm not sure..."

Ken though felt he should keep quite since this seems more like girl talk and out of his power...wait...something felt very...interesting on the other side of the road. Ken scanned at the moving crowd...where he saw a young boy...a boy with tan skin...spiky brown hair...blue eyes...a orange sweater and brown pants...

But why did this child caught his interest? And why is his brain suddenly digging up some memory he never thought up? As the boy left through the crowd...memories of a large monster dying in the desert...Ken pushing a boy away from some seeds that shot from the monster...and Ken took the hit...right before his vision darkened...his final sight was...that boy across the road.

_It can't be..._ "It can't be..." Ken whispered, getting Yolei's attention.

"What can't be...you just found out that TK and Kari got together?"

"WE DID NOT!"

The blue haired boy paid no attention as his sparked eyes shot towards the road... "IT CAN'T BE!" And he dashed away through the busy road, nearly making Yolei hit the floor, and almost getting hit by the cars as he raced ahead.

"KENNY! Where are you going!" Yolei cried. Adjusting her hat, she tells Kari that they have to follow him, when suddenly, Poromon rattles her bag like crazy before popping out. "Poromon, get back in the bag; someone will see you!"

"Something's...coming! It's BIG!" Poromon cried, shaking like a freaked chicken as he/she fluttered.

"What, a shoe sale?"

"Yolei, be serious!" Kari warned as she tried to keep Gatomon under control. "Look over at the towers!"

The violet haired girl did and she checked her glasses twice when she spotted some weird light coming from the top Tokyo Metropolitan Buildings, miles away that were emitting weird green energy. "Oh god...I hope it's not Daemon trying to break through the Dark Ocean. Oh wait, Tai kicked his ass. What could it be?"

"I don't know what it is, but it's driving our Digimon crazy. We better check it out."

Yolei's eyes soften with worry. "What about Ken?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll e-mail him along the way, but we gotta hurry!"

-

"YOU...! STOP!" Ken roughly dug though the large crowd of Shinjuku, trying to chase after the boy who moved pretty fast and smooth from the crowd. "STOP!"

He chased and chased, digging through the people that didn't appreciate his rudeness, but Ken had not time to be polite. He had a feeling that this boy might unlock some of his past.

Ken spotted the boy zooming in a blur to a corner of another street, where Ken now followed. He found himself in a street filled with old buildings and garages that were in the back of stores, but that did not matter; there's barely any people here, and Ken can easily resume the chase of the boy who dashed into an alley.

"HEY!" And so he chased after the boy in the dark, messy alley...

Where the boy was nowhere to be found in the dead end alley.

"He...vanished..." Ken searched deeper in the alley, looking behind every can and dumpster. "But he was here...who was he?"

"Maybe you were just imagining things, Ken." suggested Wormmon.

Ken sighed, emitting that maybe he's just stressed...but then his D-3 started beeping like crazy. "My D-3...a distress signal...a large one that is."

-

"Come on...leave me alone!" Calumon hurried through the legs of the humans, like racing through a jungle as a helpless prey. But he tumbled and rolled and landed straight on his chin. "Aw nuts..."

Looking up, he saw his doom; a purple sneering imp he knew as Impmon, and he was looking for blood as he kept a flame on his finger.

"Relax, cream-puff, I just want your data; kapeesh?"

However, something caught Impmon's interest from behind. As he looked at some weird energy coming from the towers, miles ahead, the same sight that the humans were looking at, Calumon made a break for it.

-

"**_Juggernaut has now been activated!"_**

**(Play Night of Fate from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack)**

A huge beam of green light shoots from the entire pool of the lab, launching through the giant sunroof of the building. From a far distance, the Tokyo Towers shot a geyser of light straight into the heavens.

Yamaki grinned excitably with evil and satisfaction, gripping tightly onto his lighter and golden locket thingy.

_Those diabolical Digimon won't know what'll hit them. I dare you kiddies to try and stop the Juggernaut now._

-

"Must...go...must...go!"

Henry was scared beyond relief. Ever since he came back to his room, he found Terriermon scratching the window like he was disturbingly attracted by something.

"Terriermon, what's wrong?"

-

"Did you see that, TK?"

On a hill that got a view of the Metropolitan towers, Cody watched the buildings shoot some light with binoculars. As TK held the disturbed Patamon within his hands, he glared at the buildings, like he would do to any evil Digimon.

"I knew there were something fishy going on with those buildings. I had a feeling something like the darkness was emitting from there."

Cody looked at his friend with wide eyes. Again, TK scared him with his hatred for darkness. Cody still can't believe him that Takeru doesn't hate the darkness, cause it still bothers him more than anyone else.

-

High above the city of Shinjuku, Sora and Mimi rode on Birdramon, where they got a clear view of the large buildings throwing off large beams to the sky. Since that the net was off line, Sora and Mimi couldn't use their account to but their way to the subway, so they had to risk their Digimon to be seen by travel. Also behind them was Joe and Izzy on Kabuterimon who also had the same problem.

"What's going on, some kind of rock concert going on there?" Joe asked, gripping on the bug for safety.

"I knew there was something suspicious!" Izzy shouted through the wind current. "My computers detected a massive digital energy coming from RIGHT there before the net went off line!"

Suddenly, both Birdramon and Kabuterimon flapped their wing violently, almost throwing off their human passengers.

"Birdramon, what's wrong!" Sora shouted, gripping tightly onto the bird.

"The force...its huge...We have to go to there!"

"The light...go into the light!" screamed Kabuterimon, swinging his arms in a windmill motion.

"They're creeping me out! What's wrong with them?" Mimi screamed, holding, tightly onto Izzy.

"I KNEW IT!" everyone eyed Izzy who said that. "Look at the energy waves...!" Everyone did and it looked like the beam was cutting a hole in the sky. Now it the hole seemed to be sucking particles. "I was wondering about the energy signature. It looked like it was emitting Digimon data, but it was different! That energy is a digital vacuum! The Digimon energies were fake! I think someone wants the Digimon drawn to it!"

"It must be, cause it surely is giving these guys a headache!" Joe shouted, holding on dearly to the crazy Kabuterimon.

"We have to land! We can't fly close to that thing if it's affecting our Digimon!" Sora warned. "Birdramon, try to land now!"

"I'll...try." Fighting her state, Birdramon, along with Kabuterimon lowered down to the city.

"Passengers, please obey the seat belt signal...ehhhh...we will be making an early stop due to some nifty turbulence...ehhh..." Gomamon mocked like a airline pilot.

"Gomamon!"

"Hey just trying to lighten things up, Joe. Momentai!"

"Hanging around with Terriermon, I see...oye, Henry warned me about this."

-

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the central park, close to the towers, Davis raced through the streets, following the sight of the energy vacuum above the towers.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know Davis...but its sure tempting!"

"Stay in that bag, DemiVeemon!" Davis warned as he ran. "I don't like the looks of that thing! It might be another boss-creep Digimon, so we better..."

"OOFF!"

Before he knew it, Davis' back slammed on the floor. "Ow...hey pal, watch where you're running!"

"Sorry...Davis?"

As he stood up, surprise hit him when he found the person he bumped into: Takato...along with Guilmon. "Takato...nice bumping into you, buddy…literally."

"Yeah...likewise...Davis did you see what's happening...?"

"Did I ever? It's right there, as clear as a large fast food sign!"

"I know, it looks like the sky is on fire," Soon, Takato grabbed onto Guilmon who tried to make a run for it. "And Guilmon's acting crazy."

The red dino tried to escape his Tamer's grip. "Takatomon! It's coming! It's coming!"

Davis gazed at the out of control dino. "Man, same with DemiVeemon. I betcha it's another boss Digimon. Stay with me pal, things might get messy when dealing with a boss Digimon."

Takato nodded with a serious frown. "Right...let's go!

And go they did, racing to destiny through the park's forest.

-

_**-**_

**Tokyo Metropolitan Center, City Hall: 8:17 PM…**

Under the red sky, the dark man, Yamaki gazed at the energy hole that was creating a gusty storm around the area. Seeing his creation at work brought pleasure in his adrenaline. All those creatures that made his life a living hell will finally be destroyed for good.

"Good bye…" Yamaki stared into the sky, removing his shades to reveal his frightening eyes. "…Beast of Mayham…the world will finally be free from your years of pestilence, forever...and your crime shall finally be done with; avenging my-"

"Over there, dudes! Come on!"

Yamaki grinned, turning to find two goggle boys along with their pet vermin running up the bridge. _Well, look who's come to marvel my brilliance._

Takato, Davis, Guilmon, and Veemon stopped, checking out the wormhole that hovered high above the Tokyo Metropolitan Center. The dark, greenish, blueish hole that made the sky shine in fire colors were sucking a lot of poor Digimon from out of nowhere, like Tuskmon, Raremon, Goblimon, and Tyrannomons. Hearing their ghostly cries made Takato's knees shake. It was like something out of a horror film, those cries.

"This is major creepy!" Davis said, freezing from the sight. "What kind of Digimon is causing this?"

"Davis...!" the goggled teen gasped when he saw his blue friend starting to fade away; becoming transparent.

"Veemon!"

Even Takato shuddered in cold fear the same thing happened to Guilmon. "Guilmon...not again...you're fading away!" Memories of that white zone came crawling back in the boy, forcing him to shed tears.

"Takatomon...I feel weird again." Guilmon whined.

Takato, in his pale expression stared at Guilmon's body. "Why...is this happening again?"

"We had no choice."

The gang snapped forward through the bridge path, finding the same blonde man that crossed their path before.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked, not liking this guy's attitude. "Are you saying that you're doing this?"

The blonde man gave a cold smile, colder than Rika can muster. "All I can say is that we're controlling an infestation and all these fucking vermin must be exterminated."

Davis clenched his teeth, his fist, even his toes. How dare this punk try to kill all Digimon like they were parasites? "Vermin? You're the vermin! Who do you think you are, pal; the Digimon police?"

The man chuckled in amusement. "You could say that I'm the rightful given authority to handle these dangerous beast. If you wake up your eyes, you'll know how much pain these viruses have given to human kind for many years." The man then begun to walk up to the boys, making them back away with their guard. "...and with that, they must be destroyed."

Takato couldn't take any more of this; hearing this man talk such trash about Digimon and all these poor creatures screaming in pain from this suck Raid trap.

"You...can't destroy all the Digimon! Not all of them are evil...and...um...Guilmon's my friend!"

The man stopped by Takato with a robotic look, gazing at Guilmon. "Really? This..." he held a clawed hand over the dino, making it flinching with a growl. "...this foul beast-chuckle-...you naive little boy. This thing and its kind aren't capable of friendship. They're nothing more than dangerous artificial lifeforms." and with that, the man walked away with no care.

"Hey, who you calling artificial…whatever that means!" Veemon shouted, but the man ignored.

Takato stood up, motioning in front of the gang. "That's not true! Digimon are...uh..." sometimes he should really learn to think what to say before saying it. But his pride for Digimon was insulted, and Takato was, once again, angry. "...well...WELL THEY'RE COOL, THAT'S ALL, AND THIS ONE HAPPENS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! LOTS OF THEM ARE FRIENDLY! HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!"

The gang practically heard the man chuckle under evil manner.

This pissed off Davis. "You bastard! Get back here and turn that thing off!"

Finally he stopped, but he shot a cold look at them and smirked. "Well, if you're gonna..."

"Funny, we never remembered giving you permission to do this."

The man blinked finding another goggled boy, only older, standing in his path, with a orange lizard accompanying him. He heard the other boys cry out his name, answering him that this young man is named: Tai.

The man chuckled, finding this a joke. "And just do you mean by that?"

Tai grinned, crossing his arms. "You see, as far as we know, it's our job to deal with Digimon and any threat they made, without any insane ways like your doing with that vortex-thing."

Fortunately the man laughed. "Well then, you've been playing a violated identity, child. You see, the government gave us Hypnos the command to exterminate these pests, and the papers to that right were under my name, Yamaki. I'm afraid that this game you're playing is endangering many lives, my young friend and we're here as your clean up crew."

But Tai narrowed his eyes, not being phased. "You're the one whose endangering lives, pal! These Digimon don't deserve this kind of torture! They're living creatures like us! You have no right to do this and you have no idea what powers you're dealing with!"

Agumon nodded, crossing his arms.

"Mhmhm...Hahahahah...! You children are always so amusing. Either these stupid data-fouls corrupted your mind or..." Suddenly, his cell phone ranged, revealing to be Riley on the other end.

"**_Sir, an anomaly has infiltrated the Juggernaunt and is entering through the vortex!"_**

Yamaki felt as if his heart stops beating."WHAT! But...that's impossible!" He looked up at the sky, hoping that it wasn't true...

But it is.

The vortex appears to be suffering through a thunder storm, shining through the green clouds like veins.

"I...designed this program myself to be flawless! Nothing can penetrate it!"

The goggle boys couldn't help but smile with satisfaction at the man's defeat. It would appear that Digimon has proven once again that they are a force powerful enough to be part of nature.

Tai grinned, placing his arms across each other. "Not so stupid now, are they, bud?"

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed.

The blonde man looked as if he went bankrupt, nearly touching his knees to the floor while looking at the stats in his terminal. The skies became worse in lightening, breaking the man's pride that his precious program was defeated.

**(Play _My Father's Murderer_ from FF10 soundtrack.) **

**"You pathetic humans created us; but now we're free! Now the time to claim your place in the real world is ours. You have but one purpose: To serve the Digimon!"**

The DigiDestined and Takato heard this echoing voice as if it came from the heavens...or more like hell. It was god like, and frightening. They stood up, keeping their defense up incase of an attack.

Yamaki would not take total defeat and he must stand up for humankind. "No! You're wrong! Who in the hell are you?"

"**Hahhaha! I am only a representative of those who are to be your masters!" **

"I can't let you do this! I'LL NEVER BE A SLAVE TO YOU DATA-SCUM!"

"**But you must. It is because of you we are here. I should thank you."**

Yamaki sweated, feeling his body motionless. He couldn't have caused this...it can't be...

"**You have unsealed the door to the organic world for all of us!"**

Tai drew his Digivice, raising it high before Agumon shined in orange color.

-

(**Digivolution**)

"AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOOO...GREYMON!"

-

The giant brown-skull dinosaur pounded back on the ground, standing behind a dramatically standing Tai who looked at the sky.

"There's no way you're gonna enslave the human race; not while we're still standing!"

"**You have a 01 Digivice. You must be a solider of Azulongmon. We've heard of you, DigiDestined, but I advise a warning: Stay out of our way!" **

With that, Davis drew out his D-3, making Veemon glow in a yellow aura.

-

(**Digivolution**)

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...EXVEEMON!"

-

Breaking out of the glowing Digiegg, the giant blue dragon hovered above his human partner you glared at the sky.

"Try and make us, pal! We've never been quitters, and we eat Digimon like you for breakfast!"

"**A 02 Digivice-barer…? Mhuahahah! Very well. I've gave you fair warning, but you leave me no choice! I shall wait for your challenge above, DigiDestined!"**

With that, a powerful blast of wind fluttered everything that was solid. Soon, from a top the towers, a thick layer of fog appeared visible, slowly poured from the roof and making way to the gang.

Tai grimed, adjusting his goggles. "Well, better suit up, Greymon!" Tai raised his Digivice again, focusing energy to Digivolve Greymon...

"STUPID!" until when Yamaki screamed to the world, punching the concrete rail of the bridge. "I never should've allowed children to **interact with Digimon! **What was I thinking?"

Takato and Davis snorted, ignoring Yamaki as they adjusted their goggles over their eyes for the digital field.

The man stood up and walked away towards Tai like he was drunk. But soon he stopped, glaring at the older goggle boy. There was something about this child that felt familiar...and that orange lizard of his...wait...it looked like the same Digimon he saw under the Heighten View Terrance files. Though before everyone thought it was a terrorist attack, but thanks to the findings a video tape they found in a man's apartment, named Oikawa who mysteriously disappeared before the Rainbow Bridge incident (A/N: Digimon movie 4), Hypnos discovered that it was indeed Digimon. It was a giant bird attacking a creature who looked just like this one, and using advanced editing technology, they seen a small eight year old child with large hair and goggles with a four year old female tending to the beast.

That tape shown Digimons' first walk on the human world, but it was still unknown how they got here or who those children were twelve years ago. Sometimes Yamaki believed that those children were responsible for Digimon existing in the real world...but...this young man...the large hair...the goggles...the orange dinosaur...can it be...? Is he the same child, the very one who caused this mess? Yamaki mentally compared Tai to a vision of that young child he saw on the tapes.

-

HE **IS** THE ONE!

-

With one swift motion, Yamaki grabbed on to Tai's collar and lifted his feet off the floor.

"**It's your fault! YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!" **he roared.

Davis and Takato gasped at this shocking sight.

"Let go of him, psycho!" Davis screamed, but Yamaki continued so.

Suddenly, the earth violently moved under Greymon's foot. "Leave him alone!" he growled, showing his razor teeth to the man that he means business.

The man, with no fear, gazed at the eyes of the powerful monster. But thankfully, he let go of Tai. "You're not worth it." and he walked off.

At that moment, Rika and Henry with Terriermon finally appeared, around Tai area just in time to see the man release the college boy.

"Hey, who's the thug?" Rika asked, narrowing her eyes after the child abuse she seen.

"Trouble." Henry and Tai said.

Tai rubbed his neck, glaring at the walking man. "That...guy...belongs...In an **asylum**!"

Yamaki kept walking away in a drunken manner "You...ignorant...**Digimon loving freaks!" **he growled. "You and your disgusting pests; now look what you done!"

Terriermon stuck his tongue at the man. "That was rude, jerk-wad!"

-

**(Play Trail of Blood from FF7 soundtrack.)**

"Hey Kazu, are you jealous that Takato is a Digimon Tamer?"

Back in the park, Kazu and Kenta hung out, still trying to let the fact that Takato is a Tamer, even after when they saw him a few days ago with those Harpymons. They weren't their usual selves around Takato for days. They only played with him with little words then they take off.

Kazu forced a smirk, lying under the dino slide. "Me jealous of him? Ha!"

But then he and Kenta spotted a large fog with a strange hole floating high above the Tokyo Metropolitan.

"Whoa, what is that?"

-

Deep down in the western part of Shinjuku, a large crowd watches with question at the abnormal sight on the towers. But as she dug through the crowd, Jeri gasped at the sight. Whatever it was, it never was seen everyday, and after meeting Guilmon and knowing the existents of Digimon, she can only conclude that this has something to do with them, and...

"Takato!" she hurried through the crowd, hoping she can reach over to where she believes Takato is.

-

Back at the digital field, Takato, holding on to Guilmon who finally stopped from fading, and Davis and Veemon stared up at the large towers, where the threat was waiting for them.

Davis placed his confident face, removing his goggles off his eyes "So what are we waiting for, a decoration of independence? Come on, let's go get him!"

"Right!" Exveemon said, preparing to blast off.

Suddenly, the group flinched when they noticed a yellow blur dashing by and climbing on the buildings with great speed.

Takato spotted it and removed his goggles. "Renamon!"

"Don't go yet!" Henry shouted as he, Rika, and Tai caught up.

"Okay...what's up?" Davis asked as Rika checked the hologram screen on her D-Arc.

"Not you."

"I mean up there, kid!"

"So did I. Be quite."

Soon Renamon flipped up to the rooftop and stood on one knee as she then scanned the area for the mysterious foe. All she found was nothing but a stair shaft and pointy antenna things. No Digimon.

_Where are you?"_

-

"I don't get it." Rika carefully checked the visual screen from Renamon's point of view, but to her disappointment, there was nothing. "I'm not picking up anything."

"Huh?" Davis looked over her shoulder along the others. "Did the dude chicken out?"

"It doesn't make any sense." said Henry.

"It's a digital field!" Takato said, nervously. "There has to be a Digimon there."

"Wait...found him!"

The gang snapped close to her, seeing a visual of a winged tiger with Chinese armor.

"That's the guy...but I never seen a Digimon like that before." said Tai. "So what's the scoop about this one, Rika?"

Hey eyes blinked with impatient looks, shaking her head. "I'm not...receiving any data."

"Maybe it's broken." Davis suggested.

Exveemon looked over at the screen. "I never had seen that one before, Davis. What kind of Digimon is that?"

"Who cares?" Terriermon leaped off of Henry, dramatically staring at the core of the field. "What's it gonna do, bite me? We can take em!"

"Now you're talking!" Davis cheered, raising his thumb. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Renamon will handle this! I'll make her Digivolve if I have to!" Rika dashed off to the other side, skipping along the way to search through her cards. "Where is it...? Where's my Digivolve card! I know I have it here!"

He heard her, clearly. It would seem Rika is in a slight predicament...what was a Tamer to do to help a comrade in action...?

"Rika!"

The girl startled, stopping at her tracks.

Takato drew out a card. "You can use this card!" He tossed with all his might.

She wasn't expecting this; Gogglehead helping her out...after how she treated him? Oh now's not the time. Shaking out these thoughts, in slow motion, Rika grabbed the card and slid it through her Digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY, DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

**(Play _No Fear-Invincibility_ from SA1 or 2 soundtracks.)**

**-**

(**Digivolution**)

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...KYUUBIMON!"

-

**(Play _Boss theme _from FF10 soundtrack.) **

The blue flames swayed away from the fox, revealing her new body. Now the yellow four legged beast was ready for battle against the large four legged jungle beast.

"How's about a dance, big boy?" launching ahead, Kyuubimon was surrounded by fury of blue fire. Soon she flew by, passing the tiger that also dashed by in the air.

Tai kept a steady eye on the battle on Rika's visual scanner. He'd seen the power of these Tamers' Digimon. Their strength in their Rookie level was as powerful as a Champion level; he still couldn't believe Terriermon was able to deal such damage on Devimon when Angemon had a hard time fighting him. They were as powerful as Agumon is now after an adventure they had after Armageddonmon. There was something about these Tamers that were different from the DigiDestined.

But he's not sure if they're ready for this Digimon.

-

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

Kyuubimon straightened her tails and launched her blue fireballs. She watched as the shots took direct hit...but the tiger didn't flinch nor received burns on its skin. With such speed, the tiger dived in and crushed the floor when Kyuubimon barely avoided the attack.

The vulpine Digimon ran a safe distance and u-turned around, firing more fireballs that blew in powerful explosions. The Champion stood still, waiting before the large smoke screen to see the results. The wait burned her heart, preying that her foe was at least damaged...

And after blowing away the smoke...**the tiger is still unscathed!**

_I don't believe this!_

"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"

Barely noticing, a large striped nunchuck hurtled upon her and almost slammed into Kyuubimon, but after smashing a deep crater on the floor, the force blew Kyuubimon right off the roof.

"Kyuubimon!" Rika cried.

Suddenly, a large dark blur soared over the roof, taking the tiger by surprise. Following it, a beautiful angel with a tight white dress, long golden hair, and metal plate over her face came, dropping Kyuubimon off.

"Did we miss anything?" a male voice shouted, belonging to a giant hawk with horns on its head that soared above.

"Looks like the battle just started, Aquilamon." said the angel.

-

**_Aquilamon_: Giant Bird Digimon. Nicknamed 'The Giant Eagle of the Desert'. Nothing can hide from its keen eyesight. It can fly at the speed of sound if it can at its fullest potential. **

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage: _Champion**

**_Attacks: _Blast Rings, Grand Horn**

**-**

**_Angewomon: _Holy Angel Digimon. It scours the heavens of the Digital World, destroying any evil that threatens it. The rival of the LadyDevimon.**

**_Type: _Vaccine**

**_Stage: _Ultimate**

**_Attacks: _Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm**

**-**

Henry finished scanning the two new Digimon. "Looks like these new Digimon are on our side, but where did they come from?"

"Dude, they're ours, and…!" Davis trailed off when he spotted two familiar running up from the bridge. But one of them his sparkling eyes noticed the most, and he failed to control his emotions "Y-Y-Yolei! You made it!"

The violet haired girl stopped, surprised by this. "Well…you seem happy to see me."

_Dammit! _Davis' face heated up as he tries to make an excuse. "Well…uh… I was just surprised, cause I remember that you run as slow as my grandmother and…"

"WHAT!" Yolei lounged for the boy, but would've smashed him to the concrete if it wasn't for being held back by Kari.

"Hello, Digimon leading an invasion, remember?" Henry asked, getting back to the screen on Rika's D-Arc.

-

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

A pink arrow of energy blasted straight at the tiger Digimon, catching it in a smoke cloud. As Angewomon formed her arm back from a bow, Aquilamon then dived for the beast.

"GRAND HORN!" Charging his horns forward, he crashed right into the feline beast. But the tiger somehow withstood this from even kneeling down and fought against the forced strength of the bird. But the nunchucks, which were revealed to be the tiger's tail, slammed the eagle's head right on the floor and then after that, the cat used his tail to bat Aquilamon's body far away by the angel.

"Can you stand, Aquilamon?" Angewomon asked.

The Champion hawk struggled up to his talons. "Yeah…I'm still wearing to go!"

"Then let's end this!" Kyuubimon cried before leaping up to the air and curling into a flaming ball. "DRAGON WHEEL!" The fox unleashed a powerful stream of flame, shaped like a dragon that now flew in on the attack.

Aquilamon soared above, emitting energy in his horns. "BLAST RINGS!" And fired a ring shaped rays.

The two energy attacks nailed the tiger, bursting in exploding blasts of pink energy and blue fire. While that stunned the beast, a strong gust of wind emitted from Angewomon as she positioned herself like a cross, glowing in a holy aura for her most powerful attack.

"HEAVEN'S…!"

"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"

BAM! Before they knew it, Kyuubimon, Aquilamon, and Angewomon were all blasted out of the roof but being batted by the beast's tail.

All the kids and Digimon hung their jaws in surprise when they saw the female Digimon fly off the roof; even Kari and Yolei went pale from their face.

"Dude, he took out all three of them at once!"

"ANGEWOMON/AQUILAMON!"

Rika froze, watching the Digimon she just discovered as a friend being hurtled down like a rag doll. _Kyuubimon….no!_

From mid-air, the three Digimon de-Digivolved back to their Rookie forms, and Champion for Gatomon. Renamon was the first to fall splat on floor, behind the trees by the buildings. Rika's face paled even further.

_Renamon…!_

"GUYS!" the gang startled, and twisted around to find TK and Cody running up to aid their friends. Around that time, Exveemon caught Hawkmon and Gatomon.

"We've checked the Digimon with some binoculars!" TK warned as he and Cody rushed past them. "We'll try our luck!"

"It's our turn to smash some patooey, fellers! Yee-ha!" Armadillomon cried, running with his human friend.

For some reason, Terriermon felt heroic and dashed off with the TK and Cody. "I'm going too! That tiger's toast!"

This is one battle Henry can't talk out of, so there's no choice. Henry breathed hard as he drew a card. "Just be careful, Terriermon."

-

(**Digivolution**)

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**GARGOMON**!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….**ANGEMON**!"

-

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**DIGMON**, THE DRILL OF POWER!"

-

As the fliers took off, climbing the scales of the building, Gargomon charged up juice in his barrel guns and faced them on the concrete.

"GARGO LASERS!" And like the shuttles in NASA, Gargomon rocketed away, leaving the others to shield themselves from the hot gust.

"GO GET HIM!" Henry cheered, with his arms protecting his face.

Angemon and Digmon blinked in surprise of Gargomon shooting by them, up to the roof before they did.

"Look ma: a shooting rabbit on magnums!" Digmon joked.

Angemon rolled his eyes under his metal mask as he and Digmon soared up to meet their challenge.

Meanwhile, the gang moved to a closer location, where they tended to the fox Digimon on the crater. Rika kneeled besides her, hoping she'd wake up and not delete instantly.

"Renamon…?"

Renamon stirred, opening her eyes from her weakened body. "So strong…Ultimate…possibly…Mega."

Kari and Yolei embraced their Digimon tighter after hearing that.

"Don't talk." Rika softly warned.

Henry went back to his D-Arc and tried to scan any data on the tiger from Gargomon's eyes. "Nothing…there's just no data on this thing at all! We're fighting completely blind here!"

Tai clenched his fist, looking at the sky. "If Gargomon and the others can't handle this guy…then Davis and I are next! But from the looks of this…I'd say this Digimon is as strong as Myotismon; maybe stronger."

However, Takato has been keeping his focus on Renamon. His hands shook with the same feeling his eyes has been giving off. _If…Kyuubimon couldn't handle this guy…what chance do we Tamers have now? I think that we're out of the Digidestineds' league, now._

-

Just like a fierce predator of the jungle, the tiger Digimon calmly circled around the three opponents, shoot deadly glares at them. Angemon, Digmon, and Gargomon steadied their guard and their sight at tiger, preparing for the beast's strike.

"-gulp-…okay…I'm petrified here, y'all!" Digmon gulped.

"Don't let him intimidate you," Angemon warned. "Just remain calm, and maybe we can quietly catch him by surprise."

But after a venomous smile from the tiger….

"HERE, KITTY, KITTY!" Gargomon panic and fired his guns at the Digimon like a mad man. Every shot nailed the cat, but it looked as if the lasers bounced off.

"That's quietly?" Digmon asked.

Angemon groaned, as he guarded himself with his staff. "Spread out!"

As Angemon and Digmon flew in different directions, Gargomon continuously fires his guns at the tiger, which still had no effect on it.

"GOLD RUSH!" But then Digmon popped out of the shadows in the air and launched his drill missiles, but they only blasted a chunk of the roof when the tiger flew out of the way from the other building back to the building the trio was on.

The feline soared in high speed, racing to the offense on Gargomon, when Angemon came out of nowhere and intercepted the beast with his staff to protect himself. Already experiencing the tiger's sheer strength, Angemon shot away from the beast, and soared away while the giant feline began its pursuit.

"Hang on, y'all!" Digmon cried, hurtling for the feline. "GOLD RUSH!"

Right as the rockets shot away, the tiger Digimon swung its tail, sweeping the rockets away, and smashing the bug Digimon in the process. Digmon uncontrollably flew off the roof, shedding away his armor until he was Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon!" Cody cried as Exveemon took off after the falling Rookie.

Things were getting too drastic. It looked like they had to resort to the big guns. With that planned, TK raised his D-3 up in the air. "Time to Digivolve, Angemon!"

As Angemon started to glow, Gargomon kept the beast busy by firing away. "I don't think I can hold back Tony the Tiger! Hurry it up, angel boy! This is not grrrr-ate!"

-

(**Digivolution**)

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**MAGNA-ANG**!"

-

BAM! Like a light, the tiger Digimon swooped up and caught the Digivolving Digimon with a hard Tiger Tail. The force smashed Patamon right back down to earth like a bullet, with Exveemon flying in just in time to catch the little guy.

"Hey, no fair; attacking while Digivolving! That's cheating!" Davis whined as TK hung his head and shook his fist in defeat.

-

And then stood Gargomon, alone, abandoned from aerial defeat, with no help, and with only but his glory against an almighty, huge, steel crushing tiger Digimon who was now gazing his predator eyes at the dog Digimon.

Oh he is so doomed.

"GARGO LASERS!" With no strategy, Gargomon continued his fire. He will not go out without a fight, and he will continue his never ending struggle for victory for his Tamer's sake...

**And his guns ran out of ammo**.

_Aw nuts..._he gulped, clicking his guns. All was lost and now he saw his doom and end come hammering upon him as the form of a tail. _This will hurt verrrrrrry..._

POW! Before he knew it, Terriermon was batted out of the roof.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried, watching his Digimon fly out the roof.

Takato felt his body incased in ice. His heart beat hard when he witnessed the power of this Digimon. Could this be...? Could this be that he actually thought this whole thing was a game? What is he thinking? Guilmon could get seriously hurt from this.

"That's enough; my turn!" Guilmon raced ahead, leaving Takato behind. "I'm gonna need a lot of peanut butter after this one."

Well there was no stopping Guilmon once he starts...and it looks like he, and Davis and Tai are the last hope. They may not win this, this may change Guilmon for the worse, but there's no choice.

_Here goes nothing..._with shaky hands, Takato slashed a card.

-

(**Digivolution**)

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...**GROWLMON**!"

-

Closing his eyes in sweat, Takato slashed another card. _Good luck, boy._

With the modified wings, Growlmon climbed the height of the building towards his destination, passing by Exveemon who delivered the fallen heroes to their respected partners.

"Sorry I'm so late!" suddenly, the DigiDestined gasped at seeing Ken showing up with Stingmon, who dropped him off from his flgith. "Would've gotten here sooner, but that traffic was very stubborn."

"KENNY!" Yolei was the first to respond by throwing herself onto her boyfriend. "I missed you soooooo much!"

While this gagging moment was sought out, TK noticed some weird look Davis made that was...saddening. "You alright, Davis?"

Davis quickly shook his head. "Uh...yeah, I'm fine, TG!" he grinned with his award winning smile.

-

Once again, the tiger Digimon circled around his foe. Growlmon readied preparing his stance; ready to act as soon as he can.

As Henry told Takato, the tiger always circles around like a shark before it strikes...so...

"NOW GROWLMON! DO IIIIIT!"

The virus leaped ahead, charging at the tiger while it had its face away. "DRAGON SLASH!" With a fierce slash, it surprisingly made the tiger grunt in pain. "PYRO BLASTER!" And a powerful beam to the face was enough to even hear the tiger scream.

Henry blinked at the results on the vid-screen. "It looked like it affected him! Do you realize what this means?"

"Uh..." Takato blankly blinked.

"He's a data type! We might have a chance!" Henry cried, excitedly.

"Wait...how's that possible when the other Digimon couldn't make a scratch?" Kari asked.

"Growlmon is a virus type, and if he could hurt that Digimon, that means he's a data type, and data types are weak against virus types. As strong as this Digimon is, it seems he can't take virus attacks!"

Davis grinned at this news. "Alright, then let's keep Growlmon alive! Ken!"

The dark haired boy nodded, gently braking off of Yolei's grip . "Right…I'll have Stingmon help Growlmon. He's a virus type too."

"Yeah, but that tiger might blow both of them out of the water. We'll need a powerhouse to keep him busy, though."

"Alright, whatever you say." With that, Ken pointed, dramatically, at the rooftop. "Stingmon, IKE!" And his humanoid bug took off.

"Exveemon, IKE!" and so did the dragon.

(A/N: Ike: Japanese for go.)

-

(**DNA** **Digivolution**)

"EXVEEMON...!"

"STINGMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOOO..."

The two soared high, flying around each other in a twister. Soon when they span around so fast, they burst into light before revealing themselves into one beast; a humanoid blue dragon with green armor almost like it was made from a Stingmon. It had two large machine guns on its belt and its face and it had a red pointy mask. Not only that, it has two pairs of wings, one made from its blue skin, and the other is white and insect-like, but dragon shaped.

"**PAILDRAMON**!"

-

"Take that Digimon out!" Ken shouted.

"Paildramon, show him what time it is!" Davis cheered.

Moments after the fusion, Paildramon made it to the roof, just in time to see Growlmon already beaten to his knees. The tiger sensed his new foe and snarled at the fusion Digimon.

"Alright, kitty...!" he said in both Exveemon and Stingmon's voice and continued an action phrase that would do Gatomon proud... "I'm gonna show you that big kitty litter in the sky! DESPERADO BLASTER!"

Grabbing his guns and aiming at the tiger, Paildramon fired away like a war solider. The feline Digimon swayed its head away, as if the shots were harming him, but it then braved through, tackling the bug-dragon Digimon to the side of the building.

"STING STRIKE!" A blade drew out from his wrist and Paildramon thrust it towards the cat's head, but the winged tiger caught the blade with its teeth. The bug dragon warrior tried to pull out his blade, but it found the tiger's jaw incredibly strong.

"PYRO BLASTER!"

The flying tiger growled in pain after it felt a blast on the back. With a furious snarl as its back emitted smoke, it shot a look at Growlmon and zipped in after him, but Paildramon matched its speed and tackled the beast to the floor.

"Let's Digivolve Paildramon, again, Ken! Imperialdramon can probably take out this creep!"

The blue haired boy shook his head. "Unless we can get that Digimon away from the buildings, it's way too risky! Imperialdramon's size and power might destroy the buildings, and there are probably people in there. You don't want the same thing to happen to...?"

"Damn it, Ken; don't remind me! That was shocking what happened back in America! Even Mimi had trouble sleeping when she moved there, at least that's what Kari told me!"

(Important A/N: Forgive me for mentioning...that day...)

-

-

-

(A/N: This chapter is for those heroes. God bless em!)

Getting everyone's attention, Tai smacked his fist upon his palm. "Alright, we'd waited enough. Greymon, you ready?"

"YO!" the mighty dinosaur roared.

-

(**Digivolution**)

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...!"

His body grew in size, along with some red hair on his head. His brown skull face materialized and was replaced with a metallic one. Bits of his chest was eaten away, but was healed back with a cybernetic one, and so did his right arm, being replaced with a robotic one with large claws. Not only that, but worn out purple wings grew out of his back, now completing his transformation as...

"**METALGREYMON**!"

-

Soon as MetalGreymon flew in to the battle field, the gang, minus the Tamers, gave Tai a worried look.

"Tai, are you sure about this?" asked Cody, with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, Agumon gained a power increase like Gabumon after the Armageddonmon incident, so you..." TK said before being interrupted by Tai.

"I know, but it seems that this Digimon is as strong as maybe the Dark Masters. Don't worry, either we have Growlmon lay open a weak spot on that tiger to strike, or get him far away from the towers so to lay out the big guns. We have him on the run, either way."

Davis smiled, pleased at Tai's brilliant plan. "Yeah, good one, Tai!" But his eyes caught on Takato, who was shaking like a leaf. "Takato, you okay?"

Takato shook, hanging his head on the D-Arc's vid-screen. "Y-Y-yeah...I am."

Deja vu...this reminds him of how Ken and the others felt when facing MaloMyotismon. They couldn't fight when they were scared. "Takato, you're shaking. Dude, you're in no condition to fight."

Takato violently shook his head. "No, you guys need me to help...a-a-and I'm not gonna let fear stop me!"

But as Takato forced himself to be brave, Rika looked at him, throwing concerns from her eyes. _What's eating him? He's been like this for a while now._

-

Entering the ring, MetalGreymon tackled the tiger with his horn, shoving the winged beast a good distance from Growlmon. As the red virus gathered his gatherings, he automatically scanned the two Digimon.

-

**_Paildramon:_** **Dragon Man Digimon. This loyal Digimon fights with all its strength to protect its master. This Digimon inherits strong points of power, speed, and defense.**

**_Type: _Data**

**_Stage:_ Ultimate**

**_Attacks: _Desperado Blaster, Sting Strike, Cable Catcher**

**-**

**_MetalGreymon_: Cybrog Digimon. A Greymon remade with mechanic technology. The perfect war weapon, capable of destroying city blocks.**

**_Type:_ Vaccine**

**_Stage: _Ultimate**

**_Attacks: _Giga Blaster, Metal Claw **

-

"You okay, buddy?" Paildramon asked the red virus.

"Yeah...cept from my growling tummy."

"No problem, we'll protect you while you lay waste on that kitty!"

Smiling, Growlmon stood up, ready to fight. "Right! Go get him!" and he charged along with Paildramon. "PYRO BLASTER!"

A blast nailed the tiger's shoulders, making it grunt in growl from the pain. While it was staggered, Paildramon laid a Sting Strike, stabbing the tiger's neck. The fusion Digimon lifted the cat and tossed it high into the air.

"Hurry, MetalGreymon!"

While the tiger was airbrone, MetalGreymon opened his metal chest, revealing two giga missiles. "GIGA BLASTER!" He fired the missiles away up high, which crashed into the beast and engulfed it in a huge blast that spanned past the width of both buildings.

-

"Whoa, did you see that?"

Far from the Tokyo Towers, a small crowd watched the fight from a concrete ridge in the park. Along with these citizens were Kazu and Kenta watching it with binoculars.

"I can't believe it, a Paildramon and a MetalGreymon duking it out against some tiger Digimon, and I have both of those cards!" Kazu stated with glee.

Kenta swiped the binocular and took a look. "Hey, I never seen that red Digimon before."

"Dude...I think that's chumely's Digimon."

After staring at each other with silence, the two boys raced away.

"That's our Takato! We gotta check the action!"

"Kazu, slow down!"

Just then, Jeri finally made it to where Kazu and Kenta were, but she noticed that they were gone; running up to the towers. "Kazu, Kenta, wait up!"

However, deep in the woods, an aura lurks in the darkness; a red aura shrouded in intense flames.

_It's happening again...I gotta find out...why this keeps happening to me._ A streak of fire then rocketed out of the trees, soaring into the night skies.

-

Back on the towers, MetalGreymon, Paildramon, and Growlmon waited from the intense moment as they gazed at the large smoke cloud created by MetalGreymon's attack to be ready for the tiger's next strike.

"How long has he been up there, and what's up?" Paildramon asked.

MetalGreymon shrugged. "You got me, but I just hope my attack done more help than we hoped. Vaccines aren't much against data types."

"I just hope this will be over soon. I'm hungry for peanut butter bread."

"Don't you put cherry jelly with it? It tastes sweet." MetalGreymon asked, until he gasped when he heard a gust.

As it seems, the tiger Digimon cut away the smoke with the force of its wings. A few burnt marks covered his fur and small openings were shown from Growlmon's attack that dug through its skin worse than MetalGreymon's attack did.

However this time, the tiger was surrounded by a number of purple flames.

"What's with the fire show? Is this his other attack?" Paildramon asked, preparing his guns.

The flames slowly progressed away from the winged tiger. The bug dragon narrowed his eyes when he saw the flames taking shape.

"Forget this! Someone has to disobey anime rule #4572! DESPERADO BLASTER!" he shot away his blasters, but the tiger Digimon launched away high, avoiding the shots.

(A/N: Anime rule Number 4572: _Just wait like an idiot while the enemy readies an attack_.)

But after that action, the flames morphed into human shaped crows protected in purple chest armor, wearing white pants and a purple mask, and armed with two golden blades.

"Digimon! They turned into Digimon!" cried Paildramon.

-

**_Karatenmon:_ Demon Man Digimon. This crow tengu lives in forests and are mostly master of wizardry if trained well. Low classed ones are usually foot soldiers for a higher power.**

**_Type: _Virus**

**_Stage:_ Ultimate**

**_Attacks: _Ballistic Feathers, Crow Swords**

-

Studying from the stats Takato's Digivice gave, Henry made a conclusion. "It summoned foot soldiers from where it came from. They must be the low class ones. They might give us trouble by their numbers, especially for Paildramon since he's a Data type."

"Aw nuts." Davis and Ken muttered.

-

The crow Digimon spread out, flying everywhere around the three Digimon like flies. Some of them attacked by firing a barrage of feathers from their wings, which was their Ballistic Feathers, taking hit on MetalGreymon who defended himself with his metallic parts. Paildramon and Growlmon fought back with their blades against the Karatenmons'. But soon, both Growlmon, the shortest one of the trio, and Paildramon, the middle tallest one, were blown away from the force of the tiger's tail that pierced a crater on the floor.

"How shall we dispose of them, Master Mihiramon?" one of the tengus asked.

The tiger, finally called Mihiramon growled. "Fool...by any means necessary on the Ultimates. The red traitorous Digimon is mine!"

Obeying, the crows went on the pursuit, tackling both MetalGreymon and Paildramon. That left Growlmon on the open, all alone against Mihiramon, which Takato breathed hard, knowing that his Digimon is in trouble.

"I would wonder how those two friend Digimon Digivolved at the level they are now, but then again, they are from Azulongmon's realm; nothing that concerns my proud world. You on the other hand are different from the DigiDestineds', along with the Kyuubimon and Gargomon! You three are from my world. You should join alliance with us, and we can dispose the wretched humans and claim what is ours! Do I have your agreement?"

Now what would a Digimon, who loved his Tamer like he was his mother, who was given as much bread and peanut butter as he pleases, who fought along side his best friend would say to this?

"PYRO BLASTER!" Shooting a fireball, he nailed a shot on Mihiramon's face. "NEVER!"

-

Come on, it was obvious.

-

Negotiation didn't work... "TRAITOR!" so it's back to the mauling. Mihiramon rocketed with fury upon the red dino while Growlmon charged ahead, about to attack with his Dragon Slash.

"Growlmon, NO!" Takato cried, gripping his device as he watched the vid-screen.

But Mihiramon's jaws caught the virus's arm and were in the process of crushing it. Growlmon screamed loud, feeling the pain sink down through his body; it even was starting to delete him.

Like being squeezed by a blood pressure belt, Takato felt something in his right arm...as if he was feeling Growlmon's pain. He uneasily breathed as his face boiled up and sweated. He dropped his cards and D-Arc, right as it finally shown stats on Mihiramon, and Takato dropped to his knees.

"Takato, are you okay?" Kari asked with concern.

However the boy said no word but breathed hard, like he was suffering a sickness or something, and he kept his hand on his arm. Kari and Yolei knelt down and tried to see what was wrong with him.

"Where's Joe when you need him? I think Takato's coming down with a fever." Yolei warned.

Tai groaned, covering his face. "That's a doctor in training for ya; there's never one around when you need one."

"_GRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

But soon, the kids, minus Takato, and the Digimon who recovered shot up as they heard a scream from above. Up in the sky, they group saw a streak of fire soaring to the buildings.

"That's...not a comet, is it?" asked TK.

"No I think it's a Digimon." answered Cody.

"_WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" _BLAM! They then watched an explosion coming from the roof it hit, like a volcano erupted.

"What was that?" asked Kari to her brother.

"Hang on." Tai closed his eyes and gripped his digivice. Gennai once taught the DigiDestined how to use their Digivice to see and hear what their Digimon see or hear; an ability similar to the D-Arcs vid-screen, but with a spiritual process.

MetalGreymon, while fighting the Karatenmon, saw a new Digimon that tackled Mihiramon with unbelievable power. He looked similar to WarGreymon fused with a Birdramon, and was coated in fire.

Mihiramon kept the new Digimon at bay with his back. "Who in the bloody hell are you? I've never seen such a Digimon before!"

The fire Digimon chuckled as he kept shoving the tiger. "You can call me Vritramon, pal!"

(A/N: The Japanese name for Burning Greymon. I thought I'd keep their Japanese names for their Beast forms…-snicker-...reminds me of Beast Wars.)

"Very well..._Vritramon_...I shall enjoy smiting thee!"

Quickly, Mihiramon swooped away and stood hovering at the air. Vritramon joined in, and aimed his arm guns at the tiger.

"PYRO BARRAGE!" he fired them like machine guns, blasting upon the tiger.

However, it did slow down Mihiramon, he still remained strong and rammed through the fire. "Prepare for deletion, creature! ARMOR TIGER TAIL!" The tip of his tail sharpened and shot upon Vritramon, which caught it before it touched his skull.

"Fool, I've now sensed your type. You are part of the new types called Variables, a type that camouflages the type of Digimon they near, meaning you are now Data as I. You are still no match for me!" Shoving him away, Mihiramon then rammed Vritramon through a stair shaft and smashed it apart. Soon when the dragon crawled out of the rubble, the Karatenmon pinned him down.

"Hahah! You are a fool to involve yourself in matters that are not your concern! Now you shall face your consequences..."

BAM! Mihiramon slammed his tail and forced Growlmon to crash back on the floor.

"Like this fool! Hahahaha!"

-

Now everyone eyed at Takato who grabbed his ribs and cried from the pain and coughed out a bit of blood. "I...can feel it..." As time traveled slow, Takato's body began to drop... "...it's over..." and slam on the ground.

"TAKATO!" Henry and Rika cried, shocked at what Takato's body did...

Lie dead on the floor, just like Growlmon, and waiting for their end.

**(End music)**

**-**

**-**

**(Play _Dead people smile _from FF10 soundtrack)**

Everything...was gone...it looked almost dark in this purplish space...was he dead...and why is there so many clocks around...it's freakin annoying with all this ticking.

"_Tamer..."_

Takato, still gripping his arm, twisted around and found a familiar figure deep in the tunnel of hollow clocks. It was indeed Growlmon...but half of himself...was ripped apart and left with a shadowed area.

"_Tamer...it's not over."_

"_Hey Growlmon, you're okay...!" _Takato thankfully said...but he just thought of what Growlmon called him. _"Wait...you don't recognize me...do you?"_

"_Of course I do...it just felt like the dramatic moment, doesn't it?"_

"_Yeah...but don't do that again."_

"_Sorry...anywise, you gotta let me fight again..."_

"_But I just let you."_

"_No, I mean 'you' gotta let me fight again; fight with me again."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're fraid of making mistakes again. So we make mistakes again; no big deal. You just take those mistakes and turn them into cherry pie."_

"_Growlmon...I don't get it."_

"_I think I heard Veemon say that once...Takato...please help me...you're the only one who can."_

Takato breathed hard, as if he was so tense. _"I…can't…Guilmon, every time I help you, and Digivolve you, you become different, a bit."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…I just don't want to lose you. I don't want you to change into something that's beyond my control." _

He wouldn't understand, but Takato thinks he does, after all the things he heard from Henry and Rika about their trouble with their Digimon. It was frightening when Gargomon went out of control, and that dispute Rika and Renamon had…she and Henry only tried to limit their abilities in order to protect them from themselves. What if Growlmon does act like Gargomon and he wouldn't be able to stop it? Or what if?

"_Takato…I hope you understand that I need to fight and Digivolve. No matter how much I change, I hope you know that I'm still me. And the real me will always need his Tamer. You're the only one who can be that Tamer."_

Wow…it was like yesterday when Guilmon was born, he acted like a little baby, but now he was seeing things that Takato couldn't. But did he meant by what he said…? He's the only one...but why is he still? He remembered...seeing Renamon...Terriermon...and all the others get pulverized by Mihiramon...it scared him...he never thought he would face someone so horrible...but he remembered what Sora said about Goggleheads a few days ago.

(Flashback)

"_Rika will never change...she might have joined our side, but she's still rude. She even calls me a Gogglehead..." Takato laid on the grass. "I hate that name...makes me feel like she looks down upon me." _

_Sora smiled down on Takato, silently giggling, "Takato, that name is an honor to be called."_

"_What...?"_

"_Rika just doesn't know the true meaning; she thinks it's an insulting name...but it's not."_

"_O...kay...what does it mean, Sora?"_

_Sora gazed at the sky, breathing the air of the park. "It's a high class name for a DigiDestined...not because of they wear goggles...but the courage they hold. They are the most clear minded people of a DigiDestined team, which that make him or her special. A Gogglehead bares more responsibilities than anyone else upon him or her self, and everyone else, using that bravery. But it sometimes mean great pain with a love one, either Digimon or person...but that's the great task a Gogglehead must conquer...and once he or she do...then you become a true heart of the team. A DigiDestined crumbles without a Gogglehead. Tai...Davis...and sometimes TK bare that honor."_

"_What about TK?"_

"_I don't know...he's special compared to all of us, along with Kari...but there are some things TK lacks to be a full Gogglehead...but..." Sora playfully touched Takato's nose. "You are a Gogglehead because of the courage and friendship and hope you've shown us...and with those you keep, you'll never let anyone down...don't ever give that up just because everything looks bleak, got it?"_

_Takato nodded, nervously under Sora's look that almost matched Rika's. "Y-Yeah...you said 'her'...does that mean that there's a girl Gogglehead?"_

"_None that we know of."_

(End Flashback)

How could he forget that? He was a Gogglehead, something that Sora pointed out as great honor and who holds a lot of courage, and he dishonored it. He played as a coward and it hurt Growlmon and everyone else. Sora was right, without a Gogglehead, a DigiDestined team crumbles, and as a Gogglehead and a DigiDestined Tamer, he must bring the team to victory.

"_It's...ALL MY FAULT!" _soon when Takato kicked himself in shame, the clocks zoomed by in great speed. _"You wouldn't have gotten hurt because of me! I've been a coward, Growlmon, and I'm so sorry! But if you're willing to give me one more shot..." _Takato cried out tears, reaching for Growlmon through the clock tunnels. _"Then I have no choice but to take it! Growlmon!"_

"_Takato!" _Growlmon reached out a hand.

"_We will fight..."_

Takato struggled through the force, reaching for his friend.

"_...one more time..."_

He was almost through. Just a few more.

"_TOGETHER!" _

He made it! He grabbed onto…Calumon's hand!

**(Music scratches)**

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Takato opened his eyes, realizing he's been holding onto Calumon. "Uh…hey, Calumon."

"….Did anyone ever tell you that you talk in your sleep?"

Just as he figured…it was all a dream. Soon, he found himself on the floor, with Henry and Rika looking down at him like he was in the hospital, and it seems that all the DigiDestined were there.

"Welcome back." Henry greeted with gratitude relief.

"You had us so worried there, Takato." Kari said, rubbing his hair.

"What a wuss, I can't believe you passed out like that." Rika said, but not with a cold tone…it was more like she was nervously laughing.

Takato blushed after that…though he should've gotten angry from the remark…but he knew that Rika didn't mean it…he guessed.

Suddenly, the group snapped up to an explosion coming from atop the buildings, where the great battle laid out. Tai, Davis, and Ken focused their Digivices to see what was going on.

MetalGreymon slashed his metallic claw, slicing the Karatenmon in half, but more kept attacking him like flies. Paildramon and Vritramon flew away from the birds, firing their blasters, but Mihiramon keeps swooping behind them, smashing their backs with his tail. Vritramon's Wildfire Tsunami attack always keeps missing the agile tiger, and he was returned with a tackle to the gut.

"Man!" Tai shouted, finished with the psychic vision. "Those Karatenmon are making things difficult! Even with that new Digimon, MetalGreymon and Paildramon are out numbered and open for Mihiramon to attack."

"So what do we do now, Goggle-leader?" asked Rika. "Those birds aren't making things easy for your plan-B, and plan-Growlmon went down the sinker."

Tai looked at Matt, and Sora. "We could go with MetalGarurumon and Garudamon, but their extra power might level the building…Dammit, if only we got Mihiramon away from the buildings!"

"Or if Growlmon was still willing to fight…" Cody added.

Tai sighed. "He and Takato did their best…we'll just have to try ours and…"

"No…!"

**(Play Live and Learn, instrumental from SA2 soundtrack)**

The gang blinked from that growl, which came from Takato who struggled to push his limped body up. "No…I haven't…finished yet…."

Kari knelt down, relaxing his shoulder. "Takato, you should rest…"

But the boy swatted away her hand. "We…haven't finished yet…Growlmon is still willing to fight…"

"Takato, we've checked the field; Growlmon is down for…" Ken too was interrupted.

"…and as long as he's breathing…I'll be right there by his side…"

Sora and Mimi would've jumped in to calm Takato down, but Tai held out a hand to stop them. He knew that Takato was never giving up; a power usually bested by a Gogglehead. Soon, the young boy reached in for a random card on the floor…which then turned into a blazing blue card that shined like the sun was drew out a force strong as the wind.

Takato blinked at the card, but later returned to his sudden strong face. "It's time to use the power that brought us here in the first place…!"

TK and the other shielded themselves from the light and wind. "What the hell is that?"

"Are you guys ready…? Cause we're gonna do this even if your not!"

Henry recognized what he was holding. "He's got the card!"

"If you're still wearing to go, then count me in!" Tai cheered.

"We're still standing! We can kick some kitty butt together!" said Davis.

Well, everyone seemed to have agreed, so what was Rika to do? "Okay…I'm with ya."

Takato grinned in triumph as he stood up. "That's more like it!" Like an epic warrior of a tale, Takato raised the card to the heavens, as all DigiDestined, Tamer, and Digimon stared at it like they seen the light.

"**This battle has only just begun! GROWLMON, IKE!" **

Unknown to anyone, Calumon felt the need to let loose some energy, and as the symbol on his head shined crimson energy, Calumon did. "CRYSTAL MATRIX, ACTIVATE! CULU!"

The light shined…the fight stopped…all heroes and evil stopped what they were doing when they saw a bright light shine from the middle of the field…the source…Growlmon.

Squeezing Vritramon with his tail, Mihiramon turned and saw the wounded dino standing, bathed in holy light. "WHAT…!"

-

(**Matrix Digivolution**)

"GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…!"

As if he taken lots of steroids, which are dangerous to use, Growlmon grew bulkier. A crimson beam scanned his body, suddenly giving him cybernetic armor as it passed through. He grew steel blades in his arms, as his claws turned robotic. His face was protected by a mask, covering his snout and chin, and the back side had bat wings. He also had thick chest armor with the hazard sign on the front, two cannons near his shoulders, and rocket thruster wings on his back.

"WARGROWLMON!"

-

**(Now play the vocal version.)**

A powerful burst of raw power blew all the Karatenmon and Mihiramon away from the roofs. MetalGreymon, Paildramon, and Vritramon didn't seem affected by it as they were still on the roof. From all digital eyes, even the flying ones that surrounded the out layer of the building, they saw a large, bulky dragon armed with high-tech weaponry and bathed in crimson energy.

Without any of their attention, Birdramon hovered a safe distance from the fight and studied it with her eagle eyes. With that, Sora was allowed to unleash a large hologram screen for the others to see what was going on.

"Our little boy has grown up." Said Henry, marveling WarGrowlmon.

"I'll give you that one." Replied Rika as Calumon passed out for some reason.

A success…Takato's Digimon proved that he still had what it takes. For this he can only say one thing, humbly, with the same words from the song that is playing…

"_YEAH!_"

-

**_WarGrowlmon:_** **Cyborg Digimon. The howling red demon dragon. A fully armed Growlmon that doesn't hesitate to go berserk. Its claws can cut through steal with ease. **

**_Type: _Virus**

**_Stage: _Ultimate**

**_Attacks: _Radiation Blades, Atomic Blaster, Double Edge**

-

"Heheh…nice presentation…" growled the tiger. "But no one defeats Mihiramon! ATTACK!"

And the crow Digimon dives in on the prowl, continuing their rage on the four heroes.

"They're coming at us…" said Paildramon, whispering to Vritramon. "Any ideas?"

The bird dragon only gazed his pupils at him, before focusing on the enemies with… "_YEAH!_ WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" Bursting into flames, he unleashed it, and burned few of the Karatenmons to ashes.

"I like the way you think!"

And so, the three Digimon took off like solders of a war, charging at the crow Digimon while WarGrowlmon was left standing, savoring his crimson energy. MetalGreymon zoomed through, slashing the humanoid crows to bits with his Metal Claw, and he even crushed one under his jaws. Paildramon and Vritramon flew to their side, firing their blasters at the flying Digimon.

And WarGrowlmon just stood there.

"How were you able to Digivolve at this level?" Mihiramon asked, disgusted at the answer. "Don't tell me that human had something to do with it?"

"Yeah…so what?"

"…Then that process has disgusted me and all your kind in the Digital World, traitor." With that, the tiger swooped in for the kill.

"Tell it to someone who cares! This battle will end this and _puts you right where you came_! RADIATION BLADES!"

Before anyone knew it, Mihiramon and most of the Karatenmons were blown away from the roofs with a powerful gust of power from WarGrowlmon's blades.

This gave Tai's plan a chance, thought Takato. "WARGROWLMON, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE TOWERS! ALL THOSE PEOPLE ARE COUNTING ON YOU!"

"Right…!" activating his rockets, WarGrowlmon blasted away from the buildings, smashing upon Mihiramon before the tiger came back to the roofs.

Even with the Karatenmon trying to keep them bay, MetalGreymon, Paildramon, and Vritramon soared high, following WarGrowlmon and Mihiramon.

"We've got them on the ropes! Let's do it!" Paildramon cried.

"Piece of cake!" MetalGreymon gloated.

"…" Vritramon then fired his blasters.

Now the battle was up high above the city, near the Tokyo Towers, right in the night sky that was incased in the wormhole. A swarm of Karatenmons dived in on the heroes, spiraling like a tunnel where WarGrowlmon and Mihiramon were at the end. Paildramon charged forth, slashing the crows that came at him with his blades. Vritramon span like a twister, bathed in his Wildfire Tsunami attack, and destroyed the birds that stood in his way.

MetalGreymon though….

"Stand back, guys!" he growled, preparing his missile bombs.

"Uh oh…!" Paildramon dashed out of the way…but dragged Vritramon with him since he was just staring at what MetalGreymon was doing with confusion.

"GIGA BLASTER!"

BLAM! A gigantic explosion blasted high above the buildings, like a powerful firework.

Meanwhile, Mihiramon rapidly attacked with his tail, which WarGrowlmon tried to block all the shots with his blades.

"You deserve to be deleted for dishonoring our kind, traitor!"

Back on earth, Takato looked liked he was doing some kind of dance, grunting, while the others curiously watched him.

"Dude, you trying to do the Macarena?" asked Davis.

Rika looked at him with concern, though she tried not to show it. "Um…you don't look so good."

"I…I feel every hit…" It hurts so badly, like he can _feel life tangling him up inside_. Despite the pain, despite that he _faced down on the floor_, Takato refused to fall. "But I'm not gonna let that stop me…enough playing around!"

WarGrowlmon rocketed away from the tiger, then flew in pursuit, maneuvering the incoming Karatenmons with a spinning swoop. He shoved through some more, and even sliced them in two, till he gained closer to the flying tiger that hovered in front of the moon.

"Oh, so you wanna play with the kitty, aye?" Mihiramon straightened his tail as two Karatenmons tackled WarGrowlmon. "ARMOR TIGER TAIL!"

But the cyborg swatted the crows away and rocketed toward the feline. "I'm gonna take the tiger by the tail and make it into a floss!"

"I like to see you try! HAVE AT THEE!" He hurtled his sharp tail as two more of the crows dived in.

Gomamon swayed his head around, dancing to the music from the boombox he got from nowhere. "Everyone, sign along and cheer them off!"

With that, Armadillomon, Patamon, Palmon, and Gatomon joined to sing. "_Live and learn! Hanging on the edge till tomorrow...!"_

-

Sideways, Palidramon flew by the swarm of Karatenmons as he fired his guns as a war hero would, or a Rambo-wannabe would try. But the numbers overwhelmed him. It was hard to try to concentrate on one group while the other would take the opportunity to close in on him.

Palidramon eyes widened when he saw a group of winged birds aim the ends on their wings at him, which signals their feather attack. "Uh oh…"

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" From below, a blast of fire eaten through the groups like a volcano just erupted under the winged beasts.

The fused Digimon caught a figure emerging out of the geyser of flames, which was their new mysterious ally, Vritramon. Palidramon grinned, even if he doesn't have a mouth, and gave a thumbs up. "Thanks for the save, hot-head!"

Tightening his fist, Vritramon responded with a nod. Luckily, the winged dragon had enough peripheral sense to fly away from the swarm of bird Digimon that nearly shot from behind. The Variable Digimon tumbled his back towards the fused Digimon as he aimed his guns towards his predators.

"PYRO BARRAGE!" Those guns shot rounds of fireballs at the swarm, which forced the Karatenmons to spread out a circle around the two Digimon.

"MEGA CLAW!" The large beast, that is MetalGreymon, appeared in the middle, and started bashing the small bird with his destructive robotic arm. The dino swung his arm in a windmill motion before hurling his claw away, like a fishing hook, which the claw was attached to a chain. MetalGreymon lassoed the bird Digimon and gave them a brief merry-go-round ride.

The orange beast hurled the group of Karatenmons high towards the clouds. As they were rocketing away, MetalGreymon aimed his chest at them, which revealed more bombs. "GIGA BLASTER!"

The bombs launched like rockets, chasing after the birds. BLAM, they went, creating a huge blast that expanded nearly half a mile square wide.

"Nice shot!" said Palidramon,

…but MetalGreymon stayed silent. The cyborg never made any celebration for the Digimon he kills. But what was done, had to be done. For a brief moment, he wasn't minding the new swarm that was circling him or his comrades. He was wondering how the other dragon-cyborg was fairing against the leader.

-

"RADIATION BLADES!" with one swipe, WarGrowlmon sliced the Karatenmon in half, and then he charged for the tail, yielding his energized blades….rocketing and rocketing while the tail torpedoed through with a speed that can pierce through five battle tanks…

CLANG!

And WarGrowlmon sliced the tail in two.

"GAAAHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL! YOU SHALL DIE!" As he angrily dived in, his wings bathed in light. "WING BLADES!" Mihiramon successfully slashed WarGrowlmon as he zoomed by…

Making Takato feel the pain. Blood stained his shirt and dripped on his arm. This made most of the gang gasp in fright. Takato cringed at the pain, gingerly holding on to the shoulder.

"Your shoulder…!" Yolei warned.

Joe tried to tend to the boy, so he can work his medical know-how, but Takato refused.

Tai grimed, but felt concern for his young successor. "You sure…you can go through with this?"

Takato looked up with snarling teeth. "_Oh yeah! _I'm sure!" He knew that he had to keep his courage strong, for his energy is WarGrowlmon's source. He had to be strong for him while he's still breathing. "Let's take him out! Let's do it…together!"

Tai nodded, as Joe at least bandaged up Takato's arm. "Alright…Davis…Ken?"

The two boys nodded and raised their D-3s. "DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

-

(**Mega Digivolution**)

-

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide_

_There's a place where you dreamed you never find_

-

"PALIDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….!"

-

_Hold on to what if…_

_Hold on to what if…_

-

"IMPERIALDRAMON!"

-

When Mihiramon slowed down, he went pale when he saw a gigantic dragon behind his swarming army of Karatenmons. It was huge; giant…it had blades on its legs, large wings and a large cannon on its back. And even MetalGreymon and Vritramon rode on his front legs while WarGrowlmon came out of nowhere and perched on top of the charging cannon.

"This is…gonna hurt." Mihiramon gulped.

"POSITRON…LASER!" BLAM! He unleashed a giant wave beam that burned away every single Karatenmon and even engulfed Mihiramon, forcing him to scream in pain as he tried to protect himself with his wings. But after the beam died away…

Mihiramon was still in tact, but was flying out of control from the force.

"Man, he's still alive!" Davis growled with disappointment. "Imperialdramon, give that loser another one!"

"WAIT!"

All eyes went onto Takato who stood stiff; hanging his head…he slowly raised his eyes at the hologram towards WarGrowlmon, with sweat gushing from his forehead. He'd dream of being a Tamer since he was so young, but he'd never knew the pain it would carry. But he'll never fall before the challenges to this very moment. _If you'd begged or if you'd borrow_ relief to quickly end his troubles, or let someone else do it for him…_you may never find your way. _That is what Takato learned the hard way.

"As your Tamer…I say…FINISH IT!"

Those words hit WarGrowlmon like a ton of bricks, and once it did, the dragon warmed up his rockets. "Well if you say so…Tamer!" And he zoomed away from Imperialdramon, charging his shoulder cannons with crimson glow.

"Impossible! I cannot be beaten! I am a supreme warrior of the Digital World! It is unheard of for my find to be beaten by a low class Digimon!"

Takato growled, mentally hearing this. "Well buddy…You _live and learn_…too bad you won't _live_ to _learn_ this! **Do it, WarGrowlmon**!"

The energies were at full power for the cybrog. "You've been a naughty kitty…**ATOMIC**…!"

Takato continued the link. "…**BLASTER**!"

With it, WarGrowlmon launched a double crimson beam, powerful enough to level two city blocks, and slammed the beam right into Mihiramon who helplessly took the pain.

"GAAAAHHH! FOOLS! DIGIMON COULD'VE HAD SUPREME POWER OVER BOTH WORLDS…BUT YOU HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING! NOOOOO!"

And with that, the beam tore his body in two before Mihiramon melted into data.

"Whatever." WarGrowlmon spat after he cooled down his blasters. He relaxed, watching the digital field proceeding to disappear.

**(End song)**

"Hey...where's the other guy? Don't we need him for the victory roar?"

(Terra's note: Matching the dialogue with the song…that has gotta be THE stupidest thing you've ever done since Happy, happy, Joy, joy.)

(Brock's note: NURSE JOY! WHERE!)

(Terra's note: Ug…men.)

The fight was finally done with. The four Digimon now had the chance to relax…and a helicopter flew over the area, observing the sight, thanks to Yamaki.

"I can't believe it! Those kids were actually able to defeat it!" He removed his shades, taking a close view of the four Digimon, while also seeing the fire one fly away like a streak of flames. "And all this time I thought they were playing that stupid game." As the copter flew away, the wormhole, and the digital field vanished. "This is gonna take some additional research."

-

**(Play SA2 ending theme)**

Meanwhile, Kazu and Kenta moved in closer towards the DigiDestined and Tamers as Imperialdramon hovered closer to the ground like a jet with MetalGreymon and WarGrowlmon on tow. Their eyes never stopped staring at the real live Digimon, the same ones they thought were just fake.

"Awesome!" Kazu squealed.

Kenta pumped his fist with excitement. "Those are some sweet Digimon there!"

Tai groaned after seeing the arrival of Kazu and Kenta as the jets from Imperialdramon still sounded. "Aw jeez, not more kids!"

Davis blinked at the kids. "Hey, you're the guy I battled in the arcades."

Kazu looked up at Davis. "Yeah…wait, you're a DigiDestined?"

"You bet! The Imperialdramon there is mine and Ken's."

Kazu froze right there as he thought out the recaps. "You mean…I was almost beaten…by a DigiDestined….? AW MAN! THIS IS SWEET!" He instantly shook Davis' hand like crazy. "Man, I'm your biggest fan! IT WAS AN HONOR TO BE BEATEN BY YOU, ALMIGHTY ONE!"

"Almighty one?" Uh oh, Ken and Yolei sensed something…yup, Cocky Davis mode. "Well I was always the greatest card gamer who ever…"

Luckily he was saved by Yolei's punch to the head. "Don't even start, dork!"

"HEY!" Soon, Jeri finally caught up, catching her breath. "Hey…wow…are those things really Guilmon and Agumon?"

Kazu smirked, finding the chance to show off his knowledge to the DigiDestined. "Amature…they Digivolved twice. That's Agumon's Ultimate form: MetalGreymon, and Guilmon's Ultimate form:….Uh…."

"WarGrowlmon." Cody answered the two year younger girl.

The young female scanned around the area, looking worried. "Where is he? Did Takato leave?"

Kenta pointed ahead for Jeri. "No way! A real Tamer never leaves his Digimon!"

"Huh?" Jeri gaped at where Kenta pointed, seeing Takato running up to WarGrowlmon who jumped off of Imperialdramon, and hugged his leg.

"You really rocked out there, chumley. Pretty cool!"

She was glad that Takato was alright after running about a mile to get to him. It was nice how he even cared for a giant creepy creature that was Guilmon, but still had his good heart. And yet right now, Takato looks…different…and…

"Uh huh…and cute." Kazu and Kenta gagged at that while Jeri stared at Takato with blushing cheeks and slightly dreamy eyes.

-

"Takatomon…" the little Tamer halted his embrace and look up at his Digimon. "You are worthy…Tamer…thank you for fighting by my side."

He was confused. What did he mean by that? "I…didn't do anything…did I…?" He looked at the DigiDestined who gave him 'Oh really?' looks. "…well…except…trust you…and myself...I guess." Takato then shed some tears, hugging his Digimon's leg.

"That's what being a DigiDestined is all about, Takato." Tai said, patting the boy's back. "You proved some good stuff there, pal."

"Yeah, dude!" said Davis, coming up to the boy. "Nice work with the Digivolving. And without crests, too! That was something, pal."

Takato humbly rubbed his head. "Aw gee guys, enough. I can't take it."

"Oh please, you Goggleheads are supposed to enjoy all this glory," Rika came up and smacked Takato on the head. "I still can't believe you actually had your Digimon up to the ULTIMATE level …you're really are…uh….j-j-just crazy…you know that, Gogglehead?"

Tai, Davis, Sora, Yolei, and Kari crossed their arms with authority on Rika. "You have something else to share, Rika?"

The girl sunk her head, turning red. "And…uh…you… did alright, Gogglehead." Rika turned away, looking quite embarrassed.

This was a first. Takato never would've thought he lived to hear Rika…complementing him. He then grinned a bit. "You're…never gonna stop calling me Gogglehead, are ya?"

Instantly, Rika returned back to her cold self. "Of course not, Gogglehead! Why the hell you thought I'll stop calling you a Gogglehead, Gogglehead; because you saved the day, Gogglehead? You are a Gogglehead, always have been a Gogglehead, and you always will be a Gogglehead! You got that, Gogglehead?"

"That's a lot of Goggleheads for one paragraph. That's gotta be a new record."

"Terriermon!"

Takato froze there in time, blinking at Rika. The girl would've expected him to show a slight sadness…but instead…

…He warmly smiled.

"Good…don't ever stop calling me that."

Blankly, Rika blinked while hanging her jaw. "Huh?"

The boy then faced it back at Tai, Davis, TK, and Sora…the red head giggled, knowing where he was talking about, as thus the boys.

While Rika stood there, just gawking, confusedly, Takato hugged WarGrowlmon's foot again. "You know, boy…even though you do change when you Digivolve, you'll always be you."

The giant dragon nodded.

"Hey…you know…I wish I can Digivolve too."

Gatomon snorted. "Yeah right…humans Digivolving into Digimon. That'll be the day."

"You'll never know, Gatomon. Maybe I could become a real cool Digimon." The young Tamer climbed on WarGrowlmon's foot, and stretched his arms high like he scored a touchdown. "TAKATO DIGIVOLVES TOOO…MEGA-TAKATOMON!"

Most of the crew, like Tai, Davis, and Sora, applauded as Takato started dancing around like he was Godzilla. Those like Henry and Rika just stared at Takato with slight worry and embarrassment.

"You're weird, you know that, Gogglehead?"

"-laughs-…I know."

-

Deep away from the towers, Vritramon perched on a building, resting a bit. Suddenly, from a beam of light of an intense light post, a figure came up to the beast, with its scarf flowing along the wind. With no fear, it looked at the dragon with intense stares.

"It is…almost time." He said.

Vritramon nodded, glaring back at the towers with his new companion.

-

-

End of part 7...

-


	7. Subway blues! Chicken! I'm gonna eat you...

**NOTE: **As you know, Digimon Tribute contain some surprises; ones that I like to keep confidential. But there is one twist that I'll share with, that needs your help.

In the Digital World saga, I **kinda **like to keep it a little similar to the original. What I mean is, the Digimon they meet won't be in this…some of them. Heck, maybe the scenes and plots might be different. This means that this is your chance to send in your fan-made Digimon. However, the Digimon cannot be over the Mega level. These Digimon will be used as sort of living plot devices for the Tamers and DigiDestined, like those Gekomon and other Digimon they met in the original. Bring in **only** Digimon, **not human partners**, unless I say so.

So audition now…er…after you read this chapter.

-

-

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the digital spirit alive_

-

-

-

**West Shinjuku Central Park: 10:34 AM…**

"Well dudes, it looks like the world seems to have fallen in your hands. I know it'll be tough, I've been there, but we know you can do it. And if you guys need help, we DigiDestined gotcha backs."

Meeting over at the park, at some playground, the Tamers discussed recent issues dealing with the Digimon invasion, and after that, Mihiramon. Two of the DigiDestined, Daisuke Motamiya, and Iori Hida, also known as Cody, were there to give them some encouragement since it would seem the Tamers would be the new heroes of the new era of the DigiDestined.

"You all proven very worthy, and we DigiDestineds all have confidents in your abilities."

Henry raised a smile. "Thanks, Cody. It's a great honor to hear that from you."

Jumping off a dome shaped monkey bars, Takato cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I got a surprise for you all!"

"Is it a year supply of oil? My chainsaw badly needs some, Gogglehead."

The goggled kid sweatdropped. "Um...no...Guilmon?"

The red dragon pokes his head in one of those crawling tunnel thingies then pulls some sticks with his mouth. Takato comes up and holds up the sticks like a flag...which turned out to be a banner featuring chibi faces of the Tamer and Digimon drawn by Takato himself. It also reads **DigiDestined-Tamers**.

"TA-DA! Well, what do you think? I thought since we're gonna be the new heroes taking over the DigiDestined's place, we might as well have our own official banner. Copyrights are included."

This brought a mixed reaction towards the group, human and Digimon, but Davis...

"Hey, how come I'm not in it, or the others I might add?" he whined.

"Well this banner _is_ for DigiDestined-_Tamers_, not Chosens, but I'm still working on the full group one."

Henry's mouth was a little dry from keeping it hanged for so long. "Uh...what are we suppose to do with it?"

"All teams have a banner or flag to let the world know who they are. It's a tradition."

"How come we never knew that?" Davis whined in a bit of shock. "If I'd known, I would've made a flag for our team back in the day."

"…And thank god you didn't." Cody muttered.

"ALLI USTED ES!" (A/N: Spanish translation: _There you are_!)

When that Mexican accent scream nearly scared Calumon off the post, and gave the kids and Digimon heart attacks. Cody groaned, knowing who that was without even turning towards an angry Rosa Roberto to make sure.

The twelve year old girl wore a livid face which seems to be aimed for Cody. Henry though thought their cover was blown until he saw a nervous Gotsumon behind the girl's leg. One could say that she's a Tamer too, but the old school Digivice proved him wrong; meaning she's a DigiDestined.

"Rosa, what is it now, and how did you find me?" Cody irritably asked. "I'm not in the mood for your…"

With a whipping noise, Rosa raised her index finger right in front of his face. "Nuh uh! You don't say a word till I say so, chico!" she swayed her head left and right, snobby, like some city girl.

"Uh…"

With a swift motion, Rosa pulled his turtleneck and lifted his poor body off the soil. "You didn't call me when the city was in danger, el stupido! Como podria usted?"

(Translation: _How could you? _Too bad there's no way to make an upside-down question mark.)

Takato was a little curious with the type of communication between these two, and it wasn't because he doesn't under stand a word of Spanish, besides the word: no.

"Uh…hey, Cody, is she your girlfriend?"

It was like both their bodies went off line when they heard that. Kicking back, Rosa glared at Takato as she dropped poor Cody to the dirt. "Este viejo hombre? No del infierno, ipoco muchacho de las gafas!"

The Tamer blinked, blankly and said slowly: "Uh…I-am-sorry. We-only-speak-Japanese-here!"

Gotsumon sighed, and said bluntly: "She said: _'This old man? Hell no, little goggle boy!'_."

Cody shot a look at Rosa. "I'm not old, Rosa!"

"You act like one, Chico!" She then snapped back to Takato, pointing right at him. "And for your information, my heart already belongs to someone else,"

"Oh boy, here it comes…" Cody and mumbled, pressing his cheeks by his fist as he still sat on the floor.

Soon, the Mexican's eyes sparkled as the scene turned pink and with little flowers flying around. "…and he's one the most hermoso, magnifico, masulino, el hombre mas atractivo en la cara de este planeta!" After a dreamy sigh, in the background, a picture of a handsome teen shown…three guesses who. "…El senior Ken Ichijouji…my future husband!"

(Translation: _Handsome, magnificent, masculine, sexiest man on the face of this planet__…_.yup this girl is on cloud nine and beyond.)

Like with Takato's banner, the Tamers gave mixed looks.

Even though he didn't understand a word of Spanish, it wasn't hard for Takato to get that she digs Ken. "But…Ken already has a girlfriend…Yolei."

It was like someone shot Davis with a mini arrow. _Did you have to remind me that?_

Before Takato knew it, his body sank deep between the monkey bars when Rosa towered over him and lowered her raging face near his.

"ESA PERRA FEA? That monkey stole my love's heart from me when_ **I** _got to him first!" Then her lips spread to an evil smile. "But don't worry…I'll rescue mi ángel."

(Translation: _That ugly bitch?_)

"Uh…I wasn't…worried… heh, heh...help?"

Just in time, Cody gently pulled Rosa away from the frightened boy. "Alright, calm down, Rosa; you're scaring Takato here."

Henry noticed Rosa's Digimon close by and decided to ask an important question that crawled through his mind. "Is she always like this?"

Gotsumon sighed. "You should see her when she's forced out of bed."

Lifting her chin away from Cody, she went back to the subject. "I'm not talking to you, Chico! I'm still mad that you haven't called me for my help."

"Well…we had a full roster…and I know that…" Cody gulped. But the worse has turned on him. Yes he has experienced this a few times with Rosa, and he failed to survive them all. No it is not the face of doom, or evil…nor was it a scowl…no, it was in fact the dreaded yet pleasurable face almost all females are well armed with…and if you don't know what…shameith thee.

"Are you saying you don't need me? Aren't I a DigiDestined? Aren't I part of the team?" She then shed off some tears down from her large eyes. "-sniff- …aren't we amigos?"

This would be heartbreaking for Cody if he didn't knew how much of a bad liar she is, and the fact that Gotsumon is playing a violin he got from no where wasn't helping. But Cody's face was growing hot from the closeness of her face, plus with that cute look, how could he resist?

"Uh…I….well you are a DigiDesinted…but…." But just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Cody's face blushed past the blushing limits when Rosa seductively held him close and swayed her little finger on his chest.

"Damn! That boy has gotta give me some tips!" Terriermon said, awing at this.

Davis nodded. "Ditto..."

The Mexican giggled, continuing to play around with the early mature boy. "But…I know a way you can make it all up to me…"

Leaning closer to the statue boy's ears, she then whispers with such seduction.

"…hook me up with my Ken."

Enter high pitch female scream from nowhere.

"Ooo…Huston, we have a problem!" Terriermon laughed.

However no art of seduction would ever overlap Cody's fear of Yolei's wrath. He has seen the woman's dangerous side, and by god, it wasn't pretty. "Are you crazy? Yolei's my best friend…and she'll kill me for that…and then she'll kill me again…and again…and again…"

Davis mentally laughed, knowing what he meant…for the fact that he was usually the one who even releases the angry bull within Yolei.

Just as he figured, Rosa was giving him and look that screamed _'she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer'. _A friend Rosa is, yes, but originally she first hanged around with Cody because he knows Ken, and she believed she can use him to get to Ken…and it's not like Cody didn't pick this up since the beginning, because he did. But even after all this time of being with her, the young boy still had no way to counter her threats to make him help capture Ken's heart, and he usually needs a little help to sway away the crazy Hispanic…

…Like right now for instants. "Uh…guys, a little help?"

However, neither Davis, Takato, Henry, or even the mighty Rika had the power to aid him in his struggle from Rosa's doom…for they're now leaving him for dead.

"Oh would you look at the time; I uh…gotta help my parents' bakery."

"I just remembered: I have to babysit my sister."

"You're on your own, lover-boy."

"We'll leave you two love-birds to be. Catch ya later, dudes."

Cody was speechless. He can't believe his friends are ditching him to be left behind with the bloodthirsty, lustful, Mexican maniac that is now glaring at him with an evil grin.

-

"Boy that Rosa sure is a can full of energy...and a lovesick psycho. Girls can be so crazy sometimes."

"Watch it, Gogglehead!"

-gulp-

Under the clear day in the park, the Tamers and Davis calmly trails on the cement path through the playground, though Takato kept looking over his shoulder, feeling a little worried for Cody.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Cody with her?"

Davis smirks, walking down the road with his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry; this isn't the first time this happened. Cody will be fine…"

"VUELTO AQUI, CODY!"

The gang snaps around, finding the frightened Japanese boy being chased by the angry Hispanic girl.

"You will hook me up with mi amor…FOR YOU ARE MY PERSONAL SLAVE!"

Seeing that made the gang sweatdrop, save the part when Gotsumon slowly trailed Rosa's path to calm her down.

Davis then pressed his lips. "…and do you wanna get involved in that?"

"I see your point."

"Well good, and I'll see you kids later. I got soccer practice." With that, Davis ran off as DemiVeemon poked his head out of the bag and waves to the kids.

"Bye, bye, DemiVeemon!" Guilmon said, waving back.

Now that things mellowed down, Takato thought he should spit out something he's been thinking all day. "Hey guys…um, since we're the new heroes and all, I think we should jump into any threat that may come in our way."

Henry and Rika leans forward with curiosity. "Okay…?"

"How about we patrol the city today?"

A long silence played by Henry and Rika as they reversed their heads back.

"I can't…" Henry started. "I got things to do today; helping with my parents' errands and all. I'll be pretty busy."

Takato pouted slightly. "Oh…okay…I guess… it'll just be me and Rika today."

"I guess not Gogglehead," Rika stepped forward. "As much as I would love to stomp all over any Digimon that sets foot on my backyard, I'm supposed to go to the theater with my grandmother."

The young boy pressed his lips, feeling that today will be a lonely day. "Ok…sorry you can't come."

Soon, the two walked off in separate directions, with Terriermon hopping behind Henry to leap on his head, and Renamon fading out of existents.

"Sorry we can't help. See ya around, Takato."

"Yup, sorry we can't watch your hide, Gogglehead; and don't bring that stupid banner next time."

Takato felt his body useless of movement, expect for his arm as he waved off to his friends, a little disappointed that its just him and Guilmon today as their first of as official DigiDestined-Tamers.

_Man, I must be the only one who takes the duty of protecting human life seriously._

-

-

**East Shinjuku College: 11:03 AM…**

Tapping and tapping sounded within the bright rays of the sun. Here, we find a bummed Taichi Kamiya resting his cheeks on his palms as he jadedly reads a history book on a outdoor café table in school campus, just on a large platform before large glass doors that led to the school café.

_Henry the VII, though was a Lancastrian, he gained__…-yawn-…blah, blah, blah…Lambert Simnel posed as the…-yawn-…_

**BAM! **

Tai nearly leapt out of his seat when something thundered on his table. After blinking at a tray filled with a wrapped hamburger, fries, and a bottle soda, he gulped when looking up to his girlfriend's irritated amber eyes.

"Having good dreams, Tai?" Sora said with a narrow look as she set a plastic tray filled with a salad and a bowl of noodles on her side of the table.

Taichi drooled at the sight of his food. "Oh goodie, my dearest angel, I was getting hungry too!"

"TAI…!" She sat on her chair. "You nearly passed the mid-term exam. You gotta get your act straight for the finals. I don't wanna deal with you again when you were running around in panic last semester."

Tai groaned, opening his Pepsi. "Yes, mother."

"Come on, let's start this again," Sora picked up the book and flipped the pages, but as she reached in for her food. "Shoot, I forgot the dressing."

"I may not know all this history stuff, but I know dressing is not part of it, Sor."

"Very funny," Sora stood up and walked off. "Stay here, and read the book while I'm off."

"Have fun, dear." Soon as Sora went back into the building, Tai slammed the book closed and prepared to enjoy the meal. "Now how should I start eating this glorious meal?"

"How about start with the studying, Taichi?"

This time, Tai slammed backwards on the floor. "Ow…jeez, don't scare me like that! Man!"

He struggled to get up, wandering who the heck scared him. The sentence sounded like Rika's, but it wasn't her voice, and even in a dozy state, he would've picked up Sora's angelic voice under a millisecond. So who could it be?

After standing on his feet, he came across a girl with short brown hair, with thick bangs hanging over her forehead and the back of her hair sticks out like Sora's. She has brownish-red eyes, along with a face that seems to remind Tai as his young sister, Hikari. She wears a jean jacket over a black t-shirt and a jean skirt as well. She also wore some kind of pendant around her neck, but Tai can't make out what it was. She also wore lose socks and orange sneakers. What got Tai feeling a little sorry was that this girl used steel stilts to keep herself up, indicating that she's handicap.

"Kari is that you?" Tai blurted.

The young girl smirks. "Not really, but speaking of her, how is your sister?"

Tai blinked, curious to know how this girl knows his sister. "Uh…fine…uh…"

"-giggle-so you don't recognize me, do ya Taichi?"

"Uh…"

Grinning, the girl pulled out a photo and held it up to Tai's eyes. "Do you remember this picture?"

His eyes spread wide like he seen a ghost. It was Tai eight years younger, along with Sora and Kari hopping on him with a big hug. They, except Kari, were in their red soccer uniforms. There was a boy with spiky silver hair and a blue uniform looking all dark and rebellious, like some blonde he knows. Although there was a girl, who looked a little like Kari but older, wrapping her arms on the boy like she was trying to cheer him up. But that girl…comparing her to this girl on stilts…

"No…I don't…believe it…Rei…Rei Saiba?"

"It's been a while hasn't it, Taichi?" she asked with a smile.

It looked as if the pre-adult had trouble breathing. Within his breaths were chuckles getting healthier. He couldn't believe it; A ghost from his past just waltz in his life with no expectations. So what can Taichi Kamiya do…?

Just give his old friend a big hug.

"Rei…oh man, I missed ya so much!"

The young woman on stilts smiled warmly as she held onto Tai. "I was worried you forgotten about me."

"You…? Ha, you're hard to forget!"

Although most of you reading this are probably expecting the ol misunderstanding-green eyed-girlfriend routine; you are mostly right, cause here comes Sora now.

The young girl departed the cafeteria at the wrong time, and that was when she found a girl hugging HER boyfriend. Because that Tai's gigantic hair was blocking his face, Sora couldn't tell if he was doing this by his will or not, because if it's a girl glomping him, she would hammer her deep in the earth till she reached America or something. And if Tai was doing this behind her back, which, hopefully, that's unlikely, due to the things they went through in the past, oh so help him, god, she will lay one large can of whoop-ass that will-

"Sora...? Is that you?" she heard the girl said, noticing her smiling happily at her.

"Sora...! Look who it is! It's Rei...Rei Saiba!"

After studying the girl again, all thoughts of letting out ol Betsy were flushed away. "Oh my god! Rei!" Rushing to her, Sora lounged on her and glomped her in a big hug. "I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much!"

"Likewise…! It's been ages!"

"…Ages, eight years of ages!"

Tai stepped back, letting the girls start to catch up on old times. Sora was pretty much a total tomboy back in the day, and she didn't have many female friends other than Mimi, which they didn't hang around that much. However, Rei Saiba was very close with Sora.

Sora, still with a warm smile and tears coating her eyes, leaned away from her friend. "My god, you surprised me there; you're still just as sneaky as Kari. Look at you, you…you're…standing?"

Rei looked down at her, taking a quick glimpse at her body that was supported by steel stilts. "Yeah, I'm not in the wheelchair anymore; they put some gear stuff in my legs… but they're still in the disabled department."

Sora's eyes broke with such concern and pity before giving Rei a second soft hug. "At least you're getting back on track. So where have you been? Last we heard of you, you moved to Kyoto."

"Yeah…well my parents kept getting different jobs, and we lived in Hong Kong for a while. I'm sorry I haven't written to you guys since then."

"We're just glad to see you, Rei, that's all." said Tai. "We knew you needed some distance since Neo…" snapping his eyes open, Tai slapped his mouth.

Sora glared him with a _'Stupid Tai' _look. "Oh Rei…I'm sorry…"

"No, no…it's okay. He's gone…"

"Rei…" Sora softly disagreed.

"No, I already accepted it…I already did." She lowered her head, letting shade coat her face.

Before the DD was first pulled into the Digital World, a bus accident damaged Rei's legs and put her in a coma for a few months. Tai and Sora weren't there when it happened, but her brother, Neo, blamed the whole thing on a friend named Hideto Fujimoto, who took it hard to the point that he blamed himself for it and let Neo bully him. Neo then disappeared in some accident when Myotismon invaded the real world.

Although Tai and Neo weren't really buddy-buddy, they had a friendly rivalry; but after that accident, Neo started to get pretty distant and quiet around Tai. Then one day in their last soccer match…

"Tai…?"

Tai bounced up like having the hiccups. "Uh…yeah, Sora…?"

"I'm gonna walk around with Rei for a while. Maybe later on tonight, we'll meet up and introduce her to everyone."

"Why can't I come?"

Sora gave a smirk and a sly glare. "One: You're still studying, and two: Women only."

"Nice seeing you again, Taichi!"

With that, the girls left poor old Tai alone…with the thick book of history.

"groan…why does school have to be so hard…? Oh well, back to lunch!" The thought of lunch was tempting, but now looking back at Rei, walking with Sora across the campus, he felt pity for her loss. _Damn you, Neo__…why did you have to leave your sister like that? She needs you._

-

-

**Shinjuku Subway: 11:13 AM…**

The subway, a hell of a way to get around across a large city like Tokyo; Not even cars nor buses can beat that. For those of you country people who never took a first step of a metropolis city, like New York, it's an underground train system to carry people around cities.

"Ugh…I'll never drink whiskey ever again…uhhh…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said before you drunk five cans last New Years."

In a random Shinjuku subway, we find a transit official helping out a drunk out the train after he passed out from too many drinks. Luckily it was the end of the line for the official to make from his shift; the guy looked so beat, all messy.

"New Years…wish it was today…or maybe St. Patrick's Day."

"Japan doesn't celebrate that day! Sheesh, you are out of it."

The drunk man rested, letting himself get dragged out…when suddenly, he heard a snake hiss, so spine tingly, it felt as if the echoing shriek can scratch off ice. With his cold face, he saw a fog bank coming from a tunnel on his right, and within that fog were a pair of blood glowing eyes.

"H-H-Holy…!" the man shuddered with a cold breath.

The official raised a brow. "Now what's wrong? A woman lost her top?" But when following the drunk's shaky finger, he wished he didn't when seeing a large head of a snake poking out of the darkness and snarling with its drooling fangs. "AW SHIT!"

The two ran as they could; tripping on each other due to fear flooding their veins. The snake creature slivered towards them, readying its hungry fangs.

"Oh god, oh god, don't kill me! Don't kill me!" they cried, helpless on the floor and unable to get up.

Extending its head, it then catapulted it, and rocketed away, aiming its large mouth for the kill.

Horrifying screams echoed through the subway, to outside, but unheard by all.

-

-

**West Shinjuku Central Park: 11:23 AM…**

Here we find Takato Matsuki and Guilmon just strolling down the park, at least around a large green area, with trees surrounding it and the city in the background. Although he planned on patrolling the city…but Takato didn't had the heart to fulfill his duty. It just wasn't fun doing it alone; despite he had Guilmon with him.

"This really sucks…" Takato muttered, resting his hands on his head. "…why does everyone have to be unavailable? The older DigiDestined are always busy, and even if they're not, its hard to find them. The younger ones live too far away, and one right now is still being chased by some crazy girl."

"Well…maybe we can play tag and eat bread till we feel dizzy and sick."

Takato sighed with a smile. "That would be nice, but I kind of wanna prove my duty as a DigiDestined Tamer, Guilmon."

"What, and leave us out, chumley?" Takato nearly jumped out of his shoes from that sudden voice. From the bushes at the side of the path, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and a couple of kids emerged. "You're a hard guy to find, you know that?"

This was a shocker. Not only he wasn't expecting to see any of his classmates, but now they found Guilmon with him…

Kazu grinned. "Surprised, goggle-brain? I brought most of the gang to see Guilmon."

…But then again, he did wanna show his friends that Digimon are real. All the kids fixated their eyes on the red dino.

"Is that a Digimon?" one kid said.

"Wow, he looks like some dragon dinosaur."

"Cool!"

Blinking, the dino gave a friendly wave and a wagging tail. "Hi!"

Even the slightest, simplest movement from the Rookie is enough to make the kids look like they were watching a horde of beautiful fireworks.

Takato shook his head, just to gather his thoughts. "Kazu, what's the big idea?"

Kazu shrugged. "Hey, I'm just trying to share the magic. I mean, you didn't," Kazu turned back to the group. "See, what did I tell ya? You didn't believe me, but here he is, a real live Digimon! Pretty cool, ain't he?"

"Hey, is Guilmon a Champion level?" one boy asked.

Takato shook his head, even if he was nervous that this may lead Guilmon under an experiment tube. "Actually, he's at the Rookie level."

Kenta jumped in surprise. "You're serious? He's pretty big for a Rookie."

"Yeah, but you should see Renamon."

The Rookie smiled, wagging his tail like a puppy. "You can call me whatever, as long as you have any bread and peanut butter."

Still, any of his steps or movements made the kids squeals in delight. Soon, Guilmon was crowded with boys petting the dino, girls giggling and hugging him like he was a cute puppy, and Takato backing away from the madness.

"Kazu, did you have to bring the whole class?"

The boy shrugged with no care. "Hey, gotta show them I wasn't talking any BS that I seen a real Digimon."

"Well I just don't want the entire world to know. There're some government people that want Guilmon behind glass, and I don't want that to happen to him."

"Alright, alright…" Kazu then plugged his fingers in his lips and blew a whistle to stop the kids like sheep. "Listen up, people, and listen good: Guilmon is our secret and anyone who blabs will answer to me; got it?"

"OKAY!" and back they were to the worshipping.

"Ah! Stop squishing me! Takatomon, help…!"

Takato oddly looked at the crowd. _Okay__…that does not look right, but it seems Guilmon is enjoying the attention._

"Not there! That's my funny bone! Takatomon…!"

_Hmm__…I wonder how the others are doing. I bet Rika's having a blast at that play._

_-_

_Ug, who in the hell wrote this script, that loser director from Batman and Robin…?_

Here we find the Ms. Tough girl, Rika Nonaka back stage wearing some weird shaman outfit, added with a fox mask. The girl just wanted to either die or bolt out of the building. She decided to shed the costume off of her, and the mask was the first to go. But when she looked at the fox mask, it reminded her of, you guessed it, Renamon.

_Its funny__…Renamon came back to me after I was so cold with her. When IceDevimon tried to take me away and make me his Tamer, I was afraid that Renamon would end up like him when she'll Digivolve. Guess I was proven wrong when fighting those Harpymons. I never felt so strongly for anything or anyone…I'm surprised to feel so strongly for computer data. But…how could I think of her to be just data, even when I almost lost her from fighting Mihiramon? _

She sighed, hanging her head. But one glimpse of her costume brought back her rough side again.

_Aw jeez, have I suffered enough punishment? Bet ya Gogglehead is having a blast, smashing Digimon to the ground. I can__'t believe Goggles is being responsible for once; volunteering to patrol the city…-sigh- Wonders never cease. _

-

"YEE-HAW…! RIDE EM, GUILMON!"

The kids ran for their lives in a frantic across the park. No, it wasn't an 'It's-Godzilla-flee-or-die' fashion…no, it was for the sake of fun, for the ol' Masked Matsuki and his trusty steed, Guilmon has come to catch the scums of the park.

"HI-HO GUILMON…!" Takato cried, waving his white cowboy hat as he rode on Guilmon. "…AWAY!"

-

Oh yeah…he's responsible alright, Rika.

-

Takato and Guilmon chased after a couple of girls, and Kenta, shooting them with a pair of mini Super Soaker guns (Gotta love em!). Jeri grabbed Kenta by the arm, and used him as a human shield. Kenta gripped his soaked chest and span around.

"Ow…you got me…I'm a goner…UGH…you sunk my battleship!" and he dropped on his back, 'dead', bringing laughter to the children.

"Oh dear god, I feel like dropping dead myself." The group looked on at a nearby tree to see none other than the infamous Impmon lying rebelliously on a branch with a disgusted look. "You should be ashamed of yourself, pineapple-head; thinking its all cute playing with some kiddies. You're nothing but a stupid trained horse."

Jeri flinched back from that cruel insult. "Uh, Takato, who's that? Do you know him?"

The goggled…er, cowboy hat child sighed. "Sadly, yes. That's Impmon. Do yourself a favor and just ignore him."

"Ug, how can anyone ignore someone dressed like that?" Kazu remarked.

Impmon sarcastically clenches his chest like he got stabbed. "Ow, I'm so hurt! You're hurting my feelings, ya bum. Like I care what some hair-brained knuckle-head thinks about me! I could care less."

"Then just go!"

With that, the kids just walked away, ignoring the purple imp. "Hey, come back here and take your insults like smelly humans! Freakin brats…!"

-

-

**12:31 PM…**

Elsewhere in town, we find the young Chinese/Japanese Tamer, Jenrya Wong, or Henry, along with Terriermon riding on his head as they walked along the streets, through the light crowd of the city.

"-Achoo-…boy, if you say anything about Nurse Suzie, Henroid, I'm jetting out of here."

"I didn't say anything."

"Just letting you know."

"GYAAAAA!"

The two jumped in fright from the scream. Looking at the other side of the road, they found Cody running for dear life from the Ken-crazy Rosa.

"Hook me up with mi amor! I promise I won't bother you again…! DAMN IT, CODY! YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Terriermon blankly blinked at the odd event. "Uh…shall we continue on, my dear Henry?"

"Um…yeah... Let's just look for Takato."

-

"Alright, there's them varmints! Let's rally up and bring them off the pasture!"

"Huh?"

"That's cowboy talk, boy."

Meanwhile the 'wild west game' still continued on with Takato riding on Guilmon, chasing the kids with water guns. Despite getting themselves wet, the children were having a blast of a life time, playing with a Digimon.

…Although one Digimon watching above wasn't. "Oh please…first a stinking blue boy steals my food, and now this? I can't believe pineapple-head let some humans treat him as if he's some freakin animal at the petting zoo."

"We'll it looks like to me that you're craving for some attention."

Impmon nearly fell off the branch, if he didn't grip on to it. After pulling himself up, he snarled at the tall yellow fox, Renamon, who just stood on another branch.

"Hey, what the…?"

"Oh don't mind asking. I was just in the neighborhood, and I just saw your talk with the children there, and I was thinking…"

"…Da hell you babbling about, fur-ball?"

"…That you're just jealous… Why else would someone so disgusted by children having fun would waste a beautiful afternoon watching them?"

"What da hell were you smoking? I ain't..." but Renamon phased away before Impmon finished. "HEY! I ain't done wit you yet, fur-face! I'm calling you out da next time we meet! Kapeesh…? Damn that little bitch! I don't know what's worse; having my food stolen by some blue baby or being told off by some fox-face. Dammit!"

-

Meanwhile Cody was still running through the urban jungle, under the prowl by the ferocious predator that only exists in the Mexican region: Chicos-felineous, aka: Rosa. This creature would only hunt any suitable weak specimen that is associated with the mate it targets to become its mate, and forces the poor prey to attract the target to her mighty grip.

Finally, Cody stopped by a traffic post, breathing so hard for lost breath. It felt as if he was running for hours by judging the burns in his lungs.

"Hey Cody…" Umpmon said, popping out of his bag. "There're some people over there. Maybe they're watching a dancing monkey."

"Huh?" Cody found a crowd on his left, surrounding a subway entrance. The boy dug through the crowd, finding at the center a group of paramedics pushing medic strollers of two covered bodies.

"Excuse me?" Cody asked a random person, which was a kid around his age; a big-boned boy with brown hair and he was wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets. "What just happened?"

The boy shrugged. "Some guys almost got killed in the subway. But check out the next one. The guy's shaking like a prune."

Cody looked as he was told, and found one person on the stroller paralyzed in fear; his eyes were bulged up to the sky.

"Muh…muh…fangs….huge…snake…gah…"

"Alright, relax, buddy." One of the paramedics said. "We'll get you some help."

The large boy crossed his arms and sighed in grief. "Man, the creeps you find in the city; scaring poor people like that, huh pal?"

The boy he was talking to…vanished.

"Huh…? Eh typical…they always run away from me…hmm, I know I have some Twix in here somewhere."

-

Far across the street from the medic area, Cody hurried through the sidewalk, cutting through some alleys.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Upamon asked.

"Those victims…-pant-…they were attacked by a Digimon! If that's the case, then our target…pant…is hiding in the subways. There's another way I think I know that'll let us enter the subway tunnels without being seen."

Cody raced to behind the buildings and slid on a concrete slope that led to a sewer river ditch. Cody pumped the breaks harder near a large drain cage that had a hole ripped in it.

"I better contact the others. Maybe anyone who isn't busy will come to help. Until then, you better Digivolve to Rookie, Upamon."

As Cody fiddled with his D-Terminal, the little In-Training Digivolved to Armadillomon. Right when he finished the transformation, Cody packed his terminal in his bag and nodded to his Digimon, ready to go.

"PARADA!" shooting his eyes wide, he and Armadillomon spotted Rosa and Gotsumon sliding down concrete hill after Cody. "Thought you could escape me, aye pollo?" (Translation: Parada-stop. Pollo- chicken.)

"Rosa, now's not the time!" Cody said with a fierce voice. "Two people gotten hurt because of a Digimon in the subways, and I gotta stop…"

The Mexican girl gasped, excitedly. "A Digimon…? Say no more!" Without warning, Rosa pulled Cody by the arm to the tunnel. "Vayamos…! Hurry, slow-poke!"

"Rosa, stop! Quit it, you're gonna pull my limbs out!"

Armadillomon sighed, narrowing his eyes at the rocky Digimon.

"Don't look at me. I have no control over her."

-

"It's pretty dark in here."

"Well that's why we should've taken our time and checked our supplies before we go waltzing in. That's usually Davis' cons...and sometimes Tai's."

Soon, the young pre-teens explored the tunnels of the sewers. Despite being bossed around by Rosa, Cody at least felt sure that they were going the right way because he can hears the sounds of trains roaring through the walls.

"Don't you have a…?" Rosa was stopped when Cody flicked a flashlight. "…flashlight…Honestly, Cody, you need to stop acting like such an old man. Por Favor, be a kid. My padre once said that you'll only be young once."

"I'm aware of that, but fighting Digimon isn't the time to be childish. It's not a game, Rosa."

"Don't you think I know...AAAAAAHHHH!"

Cody barely had the time to cover his ears from Rosa's high pitch scream because there she was, clinging onto Cody for dear life. Ignoring the heat he felt in his cheeks, Cody pointed the light ahead, detecting a small creature in the small, dirty stream; a furry, long tailed creature.

"It's just a rat, Rosa."

The girl ignored and continued to shake and mumble while holding onto Cody. "Odio ratas! Odio ratas! Odio ratas...!" (Translation: _I hate rats_.)

"Rosa, snap out of it!" Cody grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her till she would regain control.

The Mexican female took deep breaths, slowly regaining her nerves. "Yeah...yeah...I'm okay. Uh, I think...we should get going."

Cody nodded and guided her along the way. It's funny; here was a cheerful, crazy girl who wanted some excitement, and yet seeing the slightest frightening sight, she's delicate like an egg. Sometimes aggressive girls like Rosa have their limits; it was like that with Yolei when she first visited the Digital World. Maybe it was a good idea not to let her help with fighting Mihiramon...other than keeping her away from Ken so she and Yolei won't get in a cat fight.

-

-

**Odaiba: 1:12 PM…**

"**_So, Kari, what can I do for you?"_**

In the home of the Kamiyas, where Kari and partly Tai live, Kari was up using her father's computer in his messy office, talking with Izzy on vid-phone. The same office with a glass doors up front, Tai and Izzy used to fight Diaboramon.

"Nothing much; did you discovered anything about this Digimon mystery?"

"_Very minimum on the white zone your brother and Sora went in with the Tamers, I'm working on ways to find out information about these 'Hypnos', that Tai mentioned, talking to Gennai about any information he gathered about the Digimon processing from another digital plane, hopefully finding data about this mysterious fire Digimon that appears from the shadows to aid us, plus I got a couple of homework to do." _

Kari regained vision from all that information she had to endure. "Boy, Izzy, I kind of feel sorry for you that we put you up with that much work."

"_It's nothing; that's like doing a fifth grade division test to me."_

"Maybe I should agree with Davis for calling you a robot."

"_Sometimes I like to think myself as one of those computer memory systems used for the Matrix."_

Rolling her eyes, Kari switched back to her main point. "Okay, I'm kind of worried about Takato."

"_Takato…? Why's that?"_

"I don't know...there's...something about him...it feels different compared to any of the others...and didn't you notice that he felt every hit WarGrowlmon felt?"

"_Yes, I was fully aware. According to you, it started when Growlmon slowly was depleted of his energy and near to deletion. Although, it's not much of a surprise, but I'm surprised Tai forgotten."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Back with Piedmon; you were there too, remember? Tai was so content on fighting Piedmon alone with WarGreymon until Sora could retrieve Matt. When WarGreymon was exhausted and beaten to near deletion, Tai was matched with the same fatigue. It was slightly different from what Takato experienced, but Tai was linked with WarGreymon and even felt his pain and lack of energy. The feeling might be still there when Tai's crest reached to the Hi-Crest level, along with two of our comrades."_

"So it's not new then, huh?"

"_Yes, but surprisingly, Takato gained this at such an early level at his experience. He and Tamers are, by far, more powerful than us DigiDestined. WarGrowlmon's strength perhaps runs close to the strength of a Dark Master...or maybe he surpassed it. They're probably near to level Tai's Hi-Crest power at such an early level."_

Kari grew cold, but she agreed. The Tamers' Digimons' strengths were unbelievable. Gargomon was able to easily pound Devimon when Angemon had difficulty. As for the Hi-Crest thing, it's when a crest reached to its full potential. It was around a year or two after Armageddonmon, when another Digital threat occurred. Tai and two others realized the true power of their crest and were able to easily reach to the Mega Level. Not only that, the powers of their Digimon increased greatly and...well let's just Agumon could've destroyed Devimon with at least five shots. So he could take on the strongest of Champion levels in his Rookie form.

(A/N: It's part of a story that's before this one. Maybe someday, I'll write it.)

"_...but I have to agree: There's something about Takato that separates from the rest of us...Kari?"_

"Huh? Oh sorry, I wondered off. Uh...oh yeah, what about that fire Digimon that helped us twice?"

"_Twice…? But the first time it was a human shaped Digimon...unless it Digivolved. Makes sense...I'm working on finding the information right now on this...Vritramon that Tai mentioned. It doesn't appear on the Digimon Analyzer, but, I remembered that Takato has a card of the fire human Digimon, and perhaps I can hack my way in to the dimensional Digimon files Gennai showed me. I think this Digital Information Mainstream called: Meg-Chan files."_

"Meg-Chan files? Who named that?"

"_Beats me…"_

(A/N: I'm sure you know who I am talking about. Meg-Chan, the one who once made the best Digimon site ever, provided with a very reliable Digi-Dex with detailed information. Sides, where you thought I gotten information of the Digimon analyzer stuff from, huh? God bless you, Meg-Chan!)

"_Off the subject, I heard that you volunteered to help chaperone a camping field trip in a Shinjuku school starting Monday."_

"Yeah, and I also gotten someone else from the DD to join with me."

"_TK…?" _

"No, he's going to be pretty busy dealing with the school newspaper."

"_Then who...?"_ Suddenly, beeping sounds from Izzy's side of the line ranged. His head faced the keyboard, typing in some commands. _"Uh oh, I got word from Cody that a Digimon has been spotted in the West Shinjuku subways. But the strange part is that I'm getting a weak signal from it, and I can't analyze the energy readings on it, and it looks like the Shinjuku subways have been closed off until further notice."_

"Terrific," _I just hope any of the gang are aware of this._

-

-

**Shinjuku Subways: 1:16 PM…**

We find Cody Hida and Rosa Roberto, along with their Digimon bravely venturing through the dark tunnels by the subways tracks, keeping the flashlight before them and avoiding any incoming trains.

"This is too dangerous. Who in their right mind would fool around in these dark and narrow tunnels?" Cody said out loud.

"Who in their right mind would go hunting for a dangerous Digimon that can crush all your bones?" asked Gotsumon.

"Hmm…good point..."

Suddenly, an echoing hiss sound made Rosa's feet bounce off the dirt. "What…was that?"

Cody scanned the area, following the hiss that went down to a minimum volume. Finding an opening on the right wall, he saw a very dark figure moving.

"Over there!" he rushed over the tracks, tugging Rosa's arm with him. Climbing over some rocky pile, they made way to the other side of the wall, where a number light rays shot from cracks on the ceiling.

"Madre del dios…!" Rosa gasped when she spotted a giant white and purple cobra barely showing in the semi dark area. "Una serpiente Del Diablo…!"

Cody held still, still shocked at the size of the giant snake. Lucky he isn't claustrophobic, he thought, and then things would've been quite difficult. "Uh…do you know what Digimon that is, Armadillomon?"

The yellow Digimon climbed over the rocky pile the kids stood on, studying the departing snake. "Ah never had seen that critter before, Cody. Maybe yur should use that D-3 ta find out."

"Okay." The boy drew his D-3 as Armadillomon gripped his eyes with his lids and shot his pupils over on the snake. "Come on…" Cody kept his eyes on the hologram screens, but not even a spec of data appeared. "I don't get it…there appears to be no data on that Digimon."

CLANG! The kids were almost bewildered to a heart attack when a large spear crashed on the pile they were standing on. The cobra came back, opening its jaws and showing its venomous fangs at the kids.

"It spotted us!" Gotsumon warned, defending his human partner.

"Suit up, Armadillomon!"

The four legged creature already leaped out to battle. "Ah'm already on it, partner!"

**(Play _Invincibility _from SA1 and 2 soundtracks) **

-

(**A-r-m-o-r D-i-g-i-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n**)

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**DIGMON**, THE DRILL OF POWER!"

-

**(End music)**

And so there lies a thirty foot cobra verses the armored drilling bug, Digmon. Cody knew that it was too risky fighting this thing blind without any information on their foe, but there's no choice, and it would be a little easier for Armadillomon to Digivolve to Ankylomon, but the tunnels is too narrow for his size, and even his tail might cause a cave in.

Like an ol cowboy hero, Digmon forced the fear out of his eyes and stare down at his opponent. "My call, varmint…! Draw! ROCK CRACKING!" Slamming his drills on the ground, Digmon ripped the earth apart, as the crack ripped towards the cobra.

But the white snake slivered through the force, like it was no threat, and lashed its tail at the armored Digimon who dodged the attack. When it reeled its tail back, it suddenly had its spear gripped with its tail.

Digmon rocketed over the floor, and reeled his arms back. "GOLD RUSH!" For snapping his arms forward and launching his drills from his hands and nose. The snake danced its head around, avoiding most of the shots; MOST of the shots. At least two of them plowed into its face.

"KRISHNA!" A blast suddenly shot through the smoke and harmfully blasted a beam from its mouth, blowing Digmon hard to the floor.

Cody's jaw dropped as Digmon crashed hard near his partner. "This is critical! This Digimon could be a high level Champion, or on the Ultimate level!"

When it comes to aggressive girls like Rosa, they at least have their limits in dangerous matters like this. Never the less, Rosa gathered her nerves, reminding herself that she's a DigiDestined and nodded at Gotsumon who read that signal to get in there and help out.

**(Play _Invincibility _from SA1 and 2 soundtracks) **

-

(**D-i-g-i-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n**)

"GOTSUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

The small rock man rapidly grew into large size as a four legged creature. Gaining gray scale armor around its white back, face, and knees, this Digimon transformed into a rhino-triceratops creature, armed with a large horn on its snout.

"**MONOCHROMON**!"

-

**(End music)**

As the rock Digimon completed his transformation, Rosa clenched her fist, ready to prove her worth. "Monochromon…Vaya! Flatten that devil snake!"

The data type Digimon charged ahead like a mad bull. "GUARDIAN TUSK!" He smashed his horn right into the snake's body, but it flung the dino away like a rubber band.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" the rhino dino fired triple fireballs from his mouth, but even as they crashed on the cobra's skin it didn't cause a scratch. "Uh oh."

"KRISHNA!"

BLAM! Before he knew it, Monochromon was blown off his feet by a powerful blast. Digmon then launched in and prepared to fire another shots of drills.

"GOLD RU…Grk!" But like lightening, the snake grabbed the bug with its tail and put the squeeze on him. "Gck…uh…turning…blue…not a…good sign!"

Cody felt cold and helpless, watching his friend being caught in a deadly situation. "Digmon!"

Digmon fought the pain, staying alive as much as he can. "Hey…bucko…it is kinda…rude…leaving your name from…us buckaroos!"

The snake gave a sinister smile. "I am Santiramon! You lowly pile of weak data shall bow before me!"

"What makes you think…we'll do that…for a face not even…a mother can love…?"

SMASH! And Santiramon slammed the armored Digimon to the wall, making a cracking dent on it. When the smoke cleared, Armadillomon dropped to the floor.

Santiramon stared at the fallen critter, hissing out its tongue. "Now I shall suck the data out of you all, slowly, and very, very...!"

Hark...! The powerful reptile suddenly senses something quite intriguing, coming from behind the left wall that the humans stand before. Santiramon slivered towards the kids who jumped away from the incoming beast.

Rosa stood up, watching, over her shoulder, the snake Digimon making a get away. "Hey, where's el Diablo going?"

Cody shrugged, keeping his guard up incase Santiramon surprises them. "I don't know; that Digimon had a full advantage on us with power. What's keeping his interest from us?"

Rosa ran out to the other side and saw Santiramon chasing some train into the darkness. "Looks like he's chasing some train."

Cody caught up, watching the direction Santiramon went. "He's too powerful for us to take on alone. We better wait for the..."

"YEAH, El Diablo Snake! YOU BETTER RUN, CAUSE MADRE ROSA'S NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

"If I remembered, Rosa, he was owning Monochromon..."

"Shut up, Cody!"

-

"Woo, woo...woo...eh, whatever. F- it."

A train rails through the underground tunnels of Tokyo, spreading the sounds of exhaust horns that release its smoke. Within this train holds no passengers...except two figures we see from behind the train windows.

"Wowee! Look at the pretty lights go zoomy, zoomy!"

"Will you mind with the stupid lights already? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Ooo...look at that!"

"Oh now what's so interesting this time? Crude wall art…?"

"It's a little snaky trying to say hi. Hi, snaky…!"

"Huh?" the smaller figure behind the window took a peak next to the taller one. "GAH!" And he already read 'death' on the sneaky chaser. "You idiot, its trying to kill us and...!" from what it looks like, the figure was looking through a book. "And that's one of the Devas!"

"Ooo...you mean like Lita? Sable…?" SNAP! And it also looked like the little guy snapped his taller companion's pants. "Ow!"

Santiramon slivered after the train's tail at great speed, snarling while drooling from his teeth. Soon as the eyes of the train spotted the giant snake, it cranked up the steam and trailed faster.

"Foolish Trailmon; it is futile to escape the wrath of a Deva! Surrendering your data would be wise, as I would let you die quickly!"

"What, you expect me to do that? What are you, ignorant?"

"DIIIEEEE!"

Feeling the cold sensation going through his...uh...steam thingy, Trailmon (I forgot which Trailmon he's called. It's the one Kouji rode with in the race.) raced faster. "Gaaaahhh...eh, whatever, I'm gonna die anyway. So uh...where you from, psycho…?"

-

"Huh…?"

Deep ahead in the subways, we find a large group of citizens waiting around in a subway terminal where our wily and headstrong Tamer, Rika Nonaka, waits for the next train with her grandmother. However, petite worries washed away when her D-Arc beeped, picking up a signal so close and so nearby that this maybe a hazardous area for these people to be in.

Never the less, Rika wasted no time to head into action. With her trusty D-Arc, she will find this concealed Digimon and put an end to its attempt rampage. Yes, she will…

…Make sure a cream puffed eating Digimon will stop looking cute for teenaged girls to giggle at.

_Nuts, it's just Calumon._ Shrugging, Rika prepared to walk back to her grandmother.

**Beep, Beep…**

Again, the D-Arc beeps, making the girl growl. _I told you, its just__….huh? It's another reading…two of them…and the one behind the first one reads to be very strong…coming in fast._ She looks at the dark tunnel ahead with a cold breath. _If those readings were correct, then these people here are in deep trouble_…_especially grandma! Oh great…!_

Rika rushes to her grandmother's side, grabbing her wrist. "Uh, grandma, I think we have to go…now!"

The sudden act of her granddaughter brought many question upon the woman's mind. "Wha, Rika, why…? The train should be…"

"I can't answer that, come on and…!"

"OUTTA THE WAY…!" All of a sudden, a train zoomed by, blasting winds that made anything non-solid flutter. "PREGNANT WOMAN COMING THROUGH!"

"ZooooMIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" another voice screamed with joy, that sounded like it came from the train as it motors away in the dark tunnels.

Rika, along with the people in the terminal, gazed at the tunnel that the speedy train dashed into with blank, surprised eyes. _What was that about?_

CRASH! And just like that, a giant snake erupt from the other end of the terminal from where the rushing train came from. It came like one of those dino robots from those Jurassic Park rides, scaring the wits out of the poor folks into panic.

"OH MY LORD, WHAT IS THAT...!"

Rika quickly shoved her grandmother before she developed a heart attack. "Come on, grandma, you gotta get out of here!"

And quickly the young girl shoved her grandmother towards the stairs. Seiko tried to grab her granddaughter, but then she was washed away by a sea of frightened people.

"RUKI!" the wave scared citizens dragged all the way to the surface in a random street. When the area was clear, Seiko rushed back to the subway without hesitation...but then a yellow police tape barricaded the entrance and some officers intercepted her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS IN THERE!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but a rescue team will be there shortly. Please, it's for your own safety."

The wellbeing of her own granddaughter was FAR valuable than her own, which is why she tried to the police's hold. "RIKA! NO RUKI!"

-

Soon the ruined subway terminal was clear out of innocents, with no one to worry for their safety, no fool to stand in danger's way. And this is how Rika Nonaka liked it; all out ass kicking.

"Okay, snakey; it's just you and me now." Rika said, grinning devilishly as Renamon came into view by her side. She whipped out her D-Arc, scanning the reptile…which was talking very long to work.

"Oh come on you piece of junk! Don't tell me that it's…oh about time…!"

-

**_Santiramon: _Deva snake DigimonThis cruel snake god is found underground, armed with a halberd it uses to smite its trespassers. A loyal servant for a higher authority. **

**_Type: _Virus**

**_Stage:_ Ultimate**

**_Attacks: _Krishna, Treasure Halberd **

-

"An Ultimate level Digimon, Renamon. Looks like we have a challenge up in the ring."

The vulpine Digimon grinned, eying bravely at the treacherous snake that waited on the tracks. "That's all that my ears waited to hear."

Renamon started things off by leaping for the giant snake with glowing shards surrounding her. "DIAMOMD STORM!"

Fortunately, the crystal bullets were intercepted by Santiramon's whirling staff that was held in his tail. He countered by thrusting the weapon that Renamon then grabbed and launched off like an Olympic acrobat.

"POWER PAW!" Renamon went, shooting her foot straight at the snake's face, but it barely staggered or gotten hurt. The snake used his head like a diving board, catapulting Renamon hard into a wall behind Rika.

Rika cringed at the impact of her companion's impact, but she remained calm. _Stupid me__…Renamon can't take a Ultimate. I better Digivolve her right now! _"Get ready, Renamon!"

The yellow fox peeled herself out of her shaped crater on the wall.

Sensing that she was ready, Rika quickly slashed a card through her D-Arc. "DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

**Evolution music (SA1 or 2, _Invincibility_) **

-

(**D-i-g-i-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n**)

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…**KYUUBIMON**!"

-

**(End music)**

Breaking out of her Digivolve-egg field, Kyuubimon slid rearward away and flared her tails in blue flames. "FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

But at the same time, Santiramon's mouth emitted green energy. "KRISHNA!"

BLAM! Both the fireballs and the acid-like beam collided into a smoky explosion which Rika felt the force breeze through her clothes. As the smoke cleared, Rika gazed in surprise at Kyuubimon who once again crashed her body on the wall of the subway. It would appear that Santiramon's blast cut through her Digimon's attack.

_This is no good. It__'s crazy to have a data type against an Ultimate virus. I'll just swipe in some vaccine attacks to skin off that creep._ Rika snuck her hand through her belt pouch, searching for a powerful card that is perhaps around the Ultimate or Mega level. Surely something like WarGreymon will greatly...

"I have no time for this, fools!" Santiramon said before aiming his eyes towards the tunnels. "There is something interesting in that Trailmon and I shall discover it!" With the speed of a train that he once chased, Santiramon made his escape through the tunnels.

"That freakin little coward…! Come on, Kyuubimon, he's not getting away!"

-

Further down on the next stop, we find Henry and Terriermon waiting for the next train to come. And oh how bored they stood, but at least there was no one in the stop, meaning the little dog/rabbit is free to stretch his arms and folic about. And to keep his sanity, Terriermon sang a song he made up once.

"Momentai…momentai…momentai…"

…Which was about to drive Henry insane. _I just wish we could find Takato__…before Terriermon drives me up the wall with that song._ "Terriermon, would you knock it off for a while?"

"Well its freakin boring here. I just wish something truly wicked would just come for me to kick its ass."

And he got his wish as a giant snake jetted through the train tracks, causing a powerful gust of wind flutter their clothes and ears.

"Ask and you shall receive, Terriermon." Henry muttered as he unshielded from the wind. "That was defiantly a Digimon, pal, so we…"

"_DIGI-MODIFY…SPEED ACTIVATE!" _

A mixture of surprise and fear poured down on Terriermon's spine from that very familiar voice. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

Treading after the snake, Rika riding on Kyuubimon ran through the tracks like a racer-dog, or a rocket racer.

"Henry…!" responding to Rika's call, Henry instantly caught a cell-phone she threw. Just when he was about to ask, Rika and Kyuubimon were already close to the other end of the terminal. "…CALL GOGGLE-HEAD! WE'RE GONNA NEED HIS HELP!"

And with that, they disappeared in the darkness, leaving their comrades alone in the subway.

Terriermon just recovered his jaw from the floor. "D-D-Did I hear right…the Digi-Queen asked for Takatomon's help…!"

"Um…yep…"

The Digimon stood there with an astonished face before letting that news sink in a bit. "Do you know what this means, Henroid…? HELL HAS JUST FROZEN OVER!"

"Terriermon…-sigh- let's head after them on the surface and call Takato!"

-

Far west from downtown Shinjuku, we find a woman in a humble little bakery store just counting the money from the cash register. From the back, her husband comes in with a tray of fresh bread. Yes all looked peaceful here…

…and then the phone ranged on the cashier counter.

"Hello…?" she said, answering the phone. "…sorry I'm not interested in buying anything…huh…oh Henry, sorry, I thought you were a vacuum clear salesmen…what…? Oh Takato is not here right now; he's off with his classmates. I can leave him a message when he gets back….alright whatever you say…oh and if you do see him, tell that little boy that he still needs to clean the bathroom after coming home late again, cause I for one will not tolerate his lack for disobeying curfew time and time again…!"

From placing the bread on the shelves, Mr. Matsuki stares at his wife, trying to keep cautious from her scary outbreaks.

"…and tell him that if he does come home late again, all his FLCL tapes will be put in the trash…okay, buh-bye, Henry!"

…and she hung up the phone.

After her little behavior on the phone, Mr. Matsuki smiled, weakly. "Uh…my, honey, I do admire your relaxed nature. Heh, heh…" Before he knew it, a towel flew right on his face.

-

It looked like Henry's body grew numb and his eyes were wide open as he slowly hung up Rika's cell phone and placed it in his pocket.

_Note to self: Never call Takato__'s house ...again._

-

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

The blue fireballs soared across the tracks in another part of the subway, but they harmlessly damaged the snake's body.

On the side-platform where Rika stood from the battle that took place on the other side of some steel pillars, she looked through her hand to decide her next move.

"Here's a good one…" with no word wasted, she slashed the card through her D-Arc. "DIGI-MODIFY…HOLY ORB ACTIVATE!"

Once again, Santiramon's mouth shined green. "KRISHNA!"

But when Kyuubimon shot up high, the blast slammed hard into her. Watching the smoke burst wide, Santiramon grinned evilly at his success.

"DRAGON WHEEL!"

All of a sudden, a flaming blue dragon dived out of the smoke and slammed right in his face. It didn't hurt, but Santiramon couldn't wipe that bewildered face off of him as Kyuubimon touched the floor, unharmed.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" she mocked.

Grinning at her success, Rika studied her opponent who was incased in a white aura. _That__'s more like it. He's as weak as a little puppy now that I got him in the Holy Orb. _"DIGI-MODIFY…GREYMON ACTIVATE!"

Opening her mouth, a fireball appeared, growing bigger and bigger. "NOVA BLAST!"

The fireball rocketed away, but it only blasted the ceiling when Santiramon easily maneuvered his head away.

Rika growled under her teeth._ Dammit__…he's way too fast, and the Holy Orb won't last much longer…where the hell are you idiots? _

"GARGO LASERS!"

Without warning, except from that cry, lasers nailed right on the snake's body, making him scream in pain.

With excitement engulfing her body, Rika turned around to find Henry just leaping off the stairs. "About time you showed up, Brain-boy! Where's Takato?"

"I should be asking that question myself. I don't know where he is, and he was the one bent on patrolling today!"

-

Meeting with Kyuubimon, Gargomon gladly aimed his guns right at the giant snake. "Come on, snake-face! Open wide and say OUCH! GARGO LASERS!"

Santiramon desperately danced around the shots, but most of them took hit on his body, and this increased his temper. "DIE, TRAITORS! TREASURE HALBERD!"

Slamming his weapon right near his foes with a force of god, Kyuubimon and Gargomon were blown away from the powerful force.

-

Rika growled when she noticed that the Holy Orb card lost effect. "Oh wonderful time for Gogglehead to be hunting for Bigfoot right when we need him…!"

Henry arched his brow at her. "Since when did you rely on Takato's help?"

"Oh mind your own business, Einstein and get with the program!"

Unknown to the arguing heroes, Impmon watches the scene on the stair rails with a bored face. _Goody__…our heroes. Bah!_

-

-

**West Shinjuku Park: 2:32 PM… **

"Alright, whose turn is it?" Kenta asked the crowd.

Feeling the mood to party, on behalf of befriending with Guilmon, the kids decided to have a little dance. The children in the park, even Guilmon shoved their arms up, screaming 'me, me, me' like little fifth graders…oh yeah, they are fifth graders. (At least I think they are in the Japanese version.)

"Hey Takato, since it's your day, why don't you choose who should go…?" Kenta asked.

His eyes shot wide. "Me…?" He stood up from the grass of the park field, scanning at the crowd who tried to look all pleasing for Takato's choice…all except. "How about Jeri…?"

Kazu and Kenta rolled their eyes. _Typical._

Jeri shyly pressed her finger with her lips. "Well…"

"Don't tell me you forgot to bring your music, Jeri." Kazu asked, annoyed she did.

"Yes I have, but…"

"If it's any of your boy band crap or Britney Spears, forget it!"

"Hey…!" Kenta shouted. "I like Britney Spears!"

"What, her songs or her? I'd agree with you if you think she's a hottie."

"Well I can't argue with that, but…"

Jeri cleared her throat for attention. "Actually I do have a song you may like…I hope." Walking up to the boombox, she inserted her music CD.

**(Play Black Eye Pea's 'Where is the love?')**

Takato blinked in surprise. "I thought you said you don't like rap."

"Yeah, but Nikki here…" she mentioned black-haired friend smiled, proudly. "…showed me this song, and it kind of touched me."

_-_

_What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK_

-

As the kids bob to the music, Takato's face grew from the heat within when Jeri walked close to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Takato, dance along!"

The boy fought the lump in his throat to speak. "Uh…um…okay!"

The girl pulled him with the rest of the crowd who danced to the music. Takato felt his feet about to melt when he found himself about to…dance with Jeri! _I__'m dead…this is heaven...that's the only logical answer of how I'm dancing with Jeri here._

_-_

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
-  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
-_

Fortunately, Takato never thought of his lack of dancing skills before dancing with his first crush. Just suddenly being with Jeri was enough for him to forget his addition.

_-  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
-_

At this part, Takato would faint from the heat because when the female voice sings, Jeri will lip sync while playfully move her face close to Takato's…like so.

_-_

_Where is the love  
The love, the love_

-

Oh yeah…Takato nearly died right there. _-lovesick sigh- I think I found the love right here__…wow…_

Her face was so close at least for a second. He knows she was just playing around…but…he's losing the control to stop himself from kissing her.

**(Music abruptly ends.)**

The music stopped…how? The kids stopped their dance, moaning and booing in disappointment.

"Hey, who turned off the music?" Kazu shouted.

"Whachu think, nim-rod?"All eyes turned to Impmon who was lying on top of the stereo. "Thought I dropped by after I already tired out my digital lungs from laughing at y'all acting like y'all think yo in a prom or something."

Takato growled under his lips. "What do you want?"

"Oh I'm hurt. Can't a brutha drop by his crib and bring up some info about his peeps, cuz?"

"Peeps…? Why are you talking like… You mean my friends?"

"No, the Queen of England, homeboy! Of course I mean them idiots! They're down there, risking their sorry necks while you're up here trying to get wit it with your chick there; ya dig cuz?"

Takato blushed madly, but his anger was still focused on the purple imp. Luckily, Guilmon interrupted, sniffing the air.

"Takato…I smell Digimon…-sniff-…under us!"

"Bout time you noticed, pineapple-head. Shiiiit!"

Takato could tell that the annoying purple-thing was listening to rap, but that's not important. The boy put two and two together. "Oh no, they must be in the subways or something."

"And they're snake food as we speak! Oh I can just hear their little screams right…"

"IMPMON, SHUT UP!" Jeri startled a little from Takato's angry cry.

An idea sprouted in Kazu's head. "Wow, if there's a real Digimon battle going down there, then I gotta see it!"

"Oh yeah…! A real Digimon battle…!" Kenta enthusiastically cheered.

"Come on, Takato, can we see, please?" Jeri asked, sweetly.

Soon, Takato was in a sea of kids begs and please. It would be cool to show off to his friend on what he can…no, no…he remembered the danger that was involved with these battles, especially with Mihiramon. He must be crazy to even think of brining his friends.

"Absolutely not…! This isn't a game, this is real and dangerous! Someone could get seriously hurt or killed."

The kids whined in disappointment.

Now, the nearest entrance to the subways is too far from where he's standing, and since the others are only below them… "DIGI-MODIFY…! DIGMON'S DRILL ACTIVATE!"

Gasps, wows, and awes sounded from the kids as they witnessed Guilmon equipping drills on his nose and claws from thin air, and he used them to drill on the earth below.

"Alright, stay here; I'm going in!" Takato made a leap behind Guilmon, but Kazu grabbed him before he had a chance.

"Hey chumley…" he held a card over to Takato. "You might need this."

Studying the card, Takato then smiled. "Thanks…wish me luck, guys!" With that, Takato gripped onto Guilmon's back, pushing his goggles over his eyes, and let his pal drill underground. Soon, the kids were left behind, with nothing to do but gaze down at the dark hole.

"Good luck, Takato!" Jeri called.

"Kick some butt!" cheered Kenta.

"You better not ruin my card when you give it back!"

Laying his stomach on the boombox, Impmon rolled his eyes. _Stupid brats__…no respect for their superiors. That's just grimey._

-

-

**Shinjuku subways: 2:33 PM…**

BLAM! Fast as light, Santiramon batted the two Digimon hard into the walls and pillars. It would seem that Henry and Rika's Digimon weren't faring well against this Ultimate Digimon, especially since Santiramon focused his strength on Gargomon more because he's a vaccine type.

Gargomon stood on his weak knees, looking very delirious. "Uhh…no, no, I ordered the bacon cheeseburger, not a veggie burger…"

Looking down at his weakened opponents, Santiramon smiled wickedly. "Since I'm generous, I'll give you two the time to state your surrender…going once…going twice…! Fine! Prepare to die! KRIS…!"

-Loud, echoing Hispanic cry-

All was halted when both human and Digimon heard that tongue thing echoing the tunnels. As they stood cautiously, listening to the sound, it was getting louder and louder as if it was gaining closer.

"COMA ESTO, SERPIENTE DEL DIABLO!"

It came from behind Santiramon as it rammed HARD on his back, making him cry in pain. Henry and Rika spotted the attacker to be a Monochronmon, and riding on it was none other than Cody, Armadillomon, and Rosa.

"That….GOTTA hurt!" said Gargomon, wincing away.

**Battle theme (Sonic X, _Battle_) **

The rock dino Digimon bounced away and slid back through the metal tracks. Soon as Monochronmon stopped, Cody and Rosa quickly jumped off and hurried towards the Tamers as Armadillomon leaped high for battle.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLE TOOO….DIGMON, THE DRILL OF POWER…!" Landing with a heavy thud, Digmon readied his drills. "…again!"

"You cretins again…! What must I do to make you realize that I can easily destroy you? TREASURE HALBERD!"

Digmon leaped back like a frog before the spear greatly plows a hole on the tracks. "Yer could try sending a card! GOLD RUSH!"

As that happened, Monochronmon lit his mouth on fire. "VOLCANIC STRIKE!"

Fireballs soared around the airborne bug as that bug shot a number of drill rockets towards the snake.

Quickly responding, Kyuubimon jumped and rolled into a flaming ball while Gargomon charged up energy in his guns.

"DRAGON WHEEL!"

"GARGO LASERS!"

BLAM! The attacks closed in like walls and crushed Santiramon within a force of explosions that engulfed all the Digimon and nearly reached the kids.

"I think we got him!" Henry cried as he withstood the wind. "Thank god you guys showed up."

Cody shielded his face as well. "Sorry we were late, but Monochronmon isn't quick on his feet."

"QUE!"

A loud roar caught their interest towards the blanket of smoke. Soon, it was blown away by Santiramon's roaring power that was filled with extreme rage.

"HOW DARE YOU…**TRAITORS**?"

Unleashing his fury, Santiramon swung his halberd around, slicing the pillars and half, and also rapidly fired acid beams all around. His havoc weakened the subway and it was nearly on the verge to cave-in, what with all its vibrations and rocks tumbling from the ceiling.

One blast smashed into the ceiling close by the kids, and the falling rocks forced them to hurry down the platform. But when Cody was about to run with the Tamers, he noticed Rosa froze on her spot as she watches a large rock drop on her like a dear gazing at in-coming headlights.

"ROSA, GET AWAY!" is what he cried as his body took control and speared the girl away before the rocks smashed her spot.

When Henry and Rika stopped at a safe area, he looked back to check on the status of his friends, which Cody and Rosa were okay. But gazing back at the Digimon, they were almost down top their knees thanks to Santiramon's raging power.

"Insolent fools! You are not worth it for now! I sensed something most valuable in that Trailmon, AND I SHALL FIND IT!" With that, Santiramon plowed right through the fox and gun-bunny, and charged through the tunnels.

Like a bullet train, Santiramon arrived closer at the darkness of the tunnels, when…

"_GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…!"_

…when the ceiling ahead of him caved-in like a fragile bridge, as a large glowing figure slammed right on the Ultimate's trail and forced him to stop.

"**GROWLMON**!"

Within the smoky dirt, there stood the large dino, Growlmon, shooting his furious golden eyes at the startled Digimon.

"Not so fast, snake-eyes! You haven't got a taste of Growlmon-power!"

From their wide lips, Henry and Rika were glad to see that red Digimon here who had his Tamer mounted on his shoulders.

"Alright, it's Takato!"

"WELL LOOK WHO FINALLY SHOWED UP!" Rika angrily screamed.

Soon the Champion dino and the Ultimate snake were caught in a stare down, gazing at each other's eyes with no amount of fear within them. Smoke hovers by these marvelous giants as tiny pieces of rocks rained down from the hole.

And the shootout began as Takato spotted Santiramon emitting a green glow from his mouth that shined the dark tunnel with green light.

"DRAW!" Quickly, Takato slashed Kazu's card through his Digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY! DEVIL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

Henry's brows reached over his forehead. _A WHAT? _

What stopped Santiramon from charging his attack was a heavy power pf dark energy surging over Growlmon's body as the dino roared through the might power. Heck, Santiramon seemed to cower in fear when he noticed the energy form into a shape of a devil's head over Growlmon. The dark aura even engulfed the snake, reaching out of the tunnel.

"Eat this, snakey! PYRO-BLASTER!"

A powerful gold beam plowed the snake away like being shoved by a garbage truck, flying back into the subway until it was dragged painfully on the tracks and scratching a hell load of the floor. Then BLAM! The beam exploded on him as powerful-looking as when the other Digimon attacked.

**(End music)**

…And rained silent in the damaged subway. Rocks laid around in places unappealing for the human eye, smoke coated the air, pillars stood short and weakly, and Digimon and humans kept their eyes on the burnt snake, feeling intimidated by the wait.

…For they waited…

-

…and waited…

-

…and waited…

-

"Heh, eheh…heheh…."

…until they heard the evil snake chuckle.

The yellow vulpine shot her angry eyes at him, looking pretty annoyed. "You're still laughing…after the punishment Growlmon delivered to you? Just who are you?"

Santiramon laughed like a maniac as his body was starting to fade, digitally. His laugh allowed his treacherous fangs to show, with all its intimidating sight to behold. "Fools…I pity that you do not know who I am! I am one of the proud twelve Devas sent here by the mighty sovereign to bring your well-deserved punishment to you sniveling humans!"

Gargomon worked his digital brain to study his sentence. "Twelve…you mean there's more of you ugly wackos!"

"Indeed, traitor! Prepare yourself for be conquered by your true masters! The time of the sovereign is at hand! We Digimon refuse to be tamed by weak humans…we will rule your realm and your souls will be ours to serve us! Your time has come! HAHAHAHAhahahaha…!"

With that, Santiramon explodes into data as his laugh manically echoed the subways like something out of a horror movie.

Despite feeling such a cold chill through her spine, Rika shook it off. "That was…really creepy…! Just what the hell is a Deva?"

Henry shook his head. "I really have no idea, but I'm more curious about why he was after a Trailmon that he mentioned earlier. Whatever the purpose of that Trailmon is, it must be miles away for us to find it."

Growlmon marched out of the tunnels with smoke dragged with him. Takato wiped the dust out of his clothes. "Why don't we talk about this later and get out of here before somebody sees us?"

Henry nodded in agreement but then his mouth gasped before rushing down the platform. "Cody, are you okay?" He climbed over the rock that almost ended Rosa's life just to find Cody holding Rosa dearly to his chest.

"We're okay, and yeah I heard everything." He motioned to eye Henry, which also showed Rosa still gripping onto Cody as if he would fly away if she didn't hold on. "I agree with Takato. We better leave and inform the DigiDestined about what happened."

"Right…Rosa, you okay?"

She still looked paralyzed in fear, but slowly she opened her eyes. "Huh…am I…dead?"

"No." Cody answered.

"OH MI DIOS! OH MI DIOS! I'M ALIVE, I'M ALIVE!" what she did next took Cody's breath away...she kissed him everywhere on his face. "OH GRACIAS -smooch- GRACIAS -smooch- GRACIAS -smooch- GRACIAS -smooch- GRACIAS -smooch- GRACIAS...!"

The Tamers and Digimon just stood there, gazing at the girl kissing Cody furiously. It didn't took them long for them to hold laughs in their mouths, expect for Growlmon who pondered why if the girl was doing a Digimon attack, and Kyuubimon...well if you look closely, you may notice her crack a smile.

"THAT'S IT!" Gargomon shouted which stopped her kisses. "You give me some tips right now, or there'll be war!"

Neither he answered for he was dizzy from Rosa's rapid kisses and he was blushing like mad, and Rosa...her eyes were wide open like she just woke up back to reality.

Digmon chuckled, picking up his paralyzed partner. "Heh, heh...I knew ol Cody had it in him."

And so, the gang hopped on their Digimon and headed for the hole Growlmon made...unaware that a human shaped being was lurking in the darkness...a being that looked like it was wearing a lion mask.

"Just a matter of time...a matter of time..." and he faded with in the darkness.

-

Never before had they laid their eyes on something so spectacular in their short lives. It was like god had brought to them gifts for their innocence. They stared at these marvelous creatures like the gods of the universe.

"Gogglehead..." Rika growled at the frightened child. "...you didn't tell your whole class about the Digimon...did you?"

The boy felt weighted under fear from Rika's devastating scowl. "Um...well...it wasn't my fault."

"Man...!" Kazu, who looked like a kid in an amusement park, studied excitedly at the Digimon who stood behind the Tamers and DigiDestined. "I can't believe it! More real live Digimon!"

Escaping Rika's frown, Takato smiled. "Yup, this is Henry's Digimon: Gargomon. Rika's Digimon: Kyuubimon. And these two are DigiDestined, Cody and Rosa, and their Digimon are Digmon and Gotsumon, and..."

"...AND you all know Goggles' loopy Digimon, Growlmon."

Takato and Growlmon: "HEY!"

"Real Digimon Tamers...!" Kazu stated, still drooling. "…And more DigiDestined…! Here I thought they were fakes during the Rainbow Bridge incident..." his voice trailed off before Kazu laid eyes on Rika. "Wait...Rika...as in Rika Nonaka...as in THE Digimon Queen?"

Rika gave a cold smirk. "…In the spandex."

"COOL! I mean I must have done something really good for god to give me all this...cause I always wanted to whip your butt in Digimon!"

A spark just lit in Rika's eyes. "Oh reaaaally, huh…? You think you can beat the best, IE: _me_?"

Kazu smirked, arrogantly as he rested his hands on his head. "Girl, you just haven't met you match, that's all. Facing me and you'll be bowing before me."

Takato and Growlmon: Uh-oh...

"Is that SO?" Rika hissed right up on his face. "If you're so confident, I'll be glad to take you on, right here, right now, right...!"

Just in time, a cell phone rang in Henry's pocket...Rika's cell phone. She just remembered that she forgotten about her grandmother.

"Um...hello...?" Henry spoke.

"_THIS IS A KIDNAPPER, ISN'T IT? Just please give me back my granddaughter; I'll give you whatever you want!"_

Was it just Henry, or is it that people on Rika's phone just doesn't like him? Never the less, he handed the phone back to the owner.

"Grandma, I'm fine. I'm just with some friends..."

While Rika calms her grandmother on the phone, Jeri and her girlfriends giggled at Cody for some odd reason that the twelve year old didn't understand.

"Why are laughing at me?" he asked the ten year old girls.

Jeri's friend, Nikki, gave Cody one of those pocket mirrors. When he looked at it, he yelped and blushed at the same time, for he had a number of lip-stick marks all over his face.

A new voice laughed as well, which Gargomon gently patted his back with his guns. "Now...about them tips..."

"What tips!" Cody snapped.

"Oh come on, you had Rosa here kissing ya like no tomorrow. Surely you must have done something..."

"Espera...!" Rosa stepped up to the crew with a red face. "...I really did...kiss him!" she asked Gargomon, freaked at the possible answer.

"Survey says...yup!"

Rosa froze right there, aiming her soulless eyes right up at Cody like a rusty robot. "YOU HIBRIDO…!" With a swift motion she crushed Cody's neck with her hands. "YOU PIG! THOSE KISSES RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO MI AMOR, KEN!"

"GAK...Can't...breath...can't...!" lucky for Cody, Jeri and her friends pried Rosa off of him.

Kenta sweatdropped after that scene, but soon he surveyed the environment, which was an open grass field in the park just perfect for any folks catching their Digimon party.

"Guys, I think we should get out here. People can easily catch us and report us out here in the open."

Cody massaged his neck and glared at Rosa who snobbishly faced her back toward him and lifted her chin. "Good idea. I suppose Guilmon's place is the best concealed area to hide at."

"Then it's agreed!" Takato proclaimed, moving in front of the crowd. "So follow me my brothers and sisters, and I'll lead you to freedom!"

Kazu dashed past the goggled-one before anyone else did. "Last one has to hang out with Impmon!"

And so the children and Digimon raced ahead towards their hideway with glee and amusement, which that made them unaware of Yamaki spying on them from behind a tree.

_Bunch of childish fools... _Making one last click with his lighter, he swung his jacket on his shoulder and headed back to HQ.

-

-

**Outer skirts, Tokyo: 6:47 PM…**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU BROUGHT US MILES AWAY FROM THE CITY!"

Miles away from the city, the same train that escaped Santiramon's wrath rested on an old abandoned train stop made out of wood and completely wasted in the country forest. Its passengers already boarded out, which were a short white creature with a purple strap thingy wrapped around his stomach, a orange winged creature which is a Patamon just like TK's, only it had the same strap around its belly, and an orange creature taller than the two, who wore red pants and looked similar to a rabbit.

"Sheesh, screaming ain't good for the throat, you know." Trailmon said, shrugging if he had and shoulders.

"And getting us lost MILES away from whom we're suppose to find isn't good for all life on all worlds, you know!" the white creature shouted.

"And drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth isn't good for you either, you know!" the white Digimon then pulled his companion's pants back, and let it snap his body. "OW!"

Steam was released from the train Digimon. "Look, I brought you to the real world, like I was told by that winged pig's angel buddies, and I did. What do you want from me?"

"I'm not a pig." Patamon muttered as he checks to see if he had a pig's nose.

Rushing up to the large Digimon, the white one glared deadly at him. "I want you to bring us back to the city...NOW!"

"And get my digital ass bitten by that Deva psycho back there? No thanks buddy; nuh uh! You're on your own and I still have a schedule to follow back home." With that, Trailmon's wheel motored with stream streaming out. "See ya!" ...and he jetted away where the tracks took him, disappearing out of thin air.

"No! Come back! You can't leave us here! NOOOOOO…!"

And after he helplessly chased after the train for as much as he could, the little Digimon dropped to his knees like all was lost. The rabbit Digimon, who steps made cute squeaks, and the other Patamon who fluttered high joined up with their depressed friend.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see." said the Patamon who perched on the white Digimon's head.

"Yup, Patamon is right." said the rabbit thingy. "Besides, just look at all the pretty green trees, blue skies, and little flying birdies, Bokomon! Its prutty here,"

Before he knew it, the Digimon known as Bokomon lunged at the tall Digimon and choked his scrawny neck. "IT WON'T BE 'PRUTTY' MUCH LONGER IF WE DON'T FIND THOSE CHILDREN SOON! WE'RE MILES AWAY FROM THEM, WHO'RE OUR ONLY CHANCE TO SAVE LIFE ON BOTH THE REAL AND DIGITAL WORLD AND ALL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT ARE THE TREES AND BIRDIES!"

To Patamon, it looked like Bokomon and Neemon were imitating Homer and Bart...if he watched the show that is. _I just hope we find them soon...I don__'t want Uncle Neemon to be killed right now._

_-_

-

**West Shinjuku Central Park: 7:23 PM…**

Hours has been spent in the park in this weekend afternoon. The thought of hanging around with real live Digimon and listening to Cody's DD stories like listening to a grandpa's old war stories was something that would never get the kids back to their homes.

We find those like Jeri and the girls giving Growlmon a bath, wither he liked it or not, Terriermon (After doing the de-Digivolving exercise) Armadillomon, and Calumon playing tag, Kyuubimon just lying around while she waits for Rika to finish giving Kazu a hard listen in who rocks with the cards, and Cody finally convincing the kids to go play with Rosa and Gotsumon.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs of Guilmon's hut to sit with Takato and Henry on a hill. "Boy that made me feel like I'm running some Digimon petting zoo or something."

"And whose fault was it?" Henry asked, giving a teasing suspicious eye on Takato.

"Hey, don't look at me; Kazu invited almost all of my class without telling me."

Shaking his head, Henry went back to watch the kids and Digimon, like a sheep dog would to a flock of sheep (Ah, good ol Looney Tunes.). Seeing Terriermon and the other Digimon just relaxing and enjoying themselves was enough to bring joy within Henry. Despite that he knows they have to fight for a greater purpose, Henry still doesn't believe in fighting, like the pacifist he is. It would be nice to just relax from all the fighting they done for weeks...then it hit him.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking..." Takato and Cody brought their attention towards him. "...our Digimon had done nothing but fighting since we got them...so how about giving them a holiday?"

Takato nodded. "Sounds great, but you know every time a Digimon pops out, they can't help but go down and...HEY! I know...what about that camping field trip we're going starting Monday?"

Cody snapped his eyes towards the Tamers. "Did you say a camping trip?"

"Um...yeah…?" Takato uneasily said, thinking that it may be a problem for Cody.

"I just remembered that Kari volunteered to host a camping trip."

"Wow, really? That's great! So we'll be hanging around with a DigiDestined!"

Henry rubbed his chin while in thought. "Yeah, plus she could help us sneak Guilmon on board."

"What's this about sneaking dino-boy into?"

All ears and eyes motioned down the stairs, where Rika Nonaka was climbing onto. Down on path, they saw Kazu on his knees, taking his third loss on the earth by pounding it.

"We're just discussing on giving our Digimon a holiday." answered Henry.

She came to a stop, raising her confused brows at the boys. "A holiday…? What, trying to make Digimon day?"

"No, I mean we wanna give our Digimon a day-"

"I know what you mean, Brainac, and as much as it seems like a good idea, we still have to keep up toes up for any more of those Devas. You heard Santiramon's threat."

"I'm aware, Rika, but our Digimon have been fighting for weeks now, and I think they deserve a break."

Cody nodded. "Besides, we DigiDestineds can fill in your shoes while you guys go relax."

"Who said Kyuubimon and I are going?" Rika snorted, walking down the stairs. "I don't even go to their school, and I'm not resting until this crisis is over with."

"Rika..." Takato called with worry. "…Don't you think Kyuubimon deserves a break?"

The girl said nothing as she stopped. For while, her head lowered as if she surely felt shame. "I'll...see you around." And then she dashed off home, with Kyuubimon fading from sight.

He thought Rika learned better. He thought she wouldn't act so depressing. But she's still acting like she has to be alone. Why? "I'll never understand her."

"Just let her be, Takato." Henry said, calmly drinking his coke.

-

-

**Shinjuku: 8:31 AM…**

Well the weekends had past and Monday once again has reared its ugly head; the day where it's back to work, back to school, same old, same old. Though it was a quit weekend…expect with a few bio-emerges, but they were only a few measly Digimon; easily enough for the Chosens and Tamers to deal with, but we are talking about Monday, and a certain female Tamer dressed in her school outfit that she so despise, watching her reflection on the park's pond.

"Renamon…?"

Without turning around to see, Rika sensed Renamon's presence up on a tree branch behind her.

"Yes, Rika…?" the yellow fox watched the top of her head from above, seeing that Rika refuses to show her present expression.

"Uh…you've done a great job taking on all those Digimon and those Devas…I hope you successfully progress to your further evolutions."

"I do my best not to disappoint you." She responded with her usual calm voice.

"Uh…good…well…" strange, Rika felt a little uneasy. Why is that…? "…which is why I brought you a little something." With no further answers, Rika catapulted a plastic bottle of a red drink that Renamon caught it with a surprised look.

"Rika…what is…?"

"It's a…energy drink…Gatorade…it'll, you know, give you an energy boost…"

Reanmon couldn't believe what was happening here…her body froze on the branch as her paws gripped on the bottle.

"Well…I gotta go to school. Bye, Renamon."

It was like the drink in Renamon's paw caused her body to freeze and shiver as Rika rushed off to school. Could it be that what she just experienced was a dream?

"My...my...my first gift...oh...thank you, Ruki!"

-

-

**West Shinjuku public school: 9:12 AM…**

"Okay kids, I want everyone to form a line to your respective buses…hey, hey, I meant calmly, not shoving each other to the ground…-groan-"

That would be the sound of the young teacher, Ms. Asagi trying to round up a pack of young kids into the school buses. No it was not because they get to go home early. It is because today is the day for a school camping trip far out in the wild…or at least in some national park.

As the kids rally up in front of the school to enter the buses, young Henry Wong joins in from his journey from home, with Terriermon on his pack, playing it out like a backpack. It was easy enough, because most of the kids from his side were carrying stuff animal packs.

"It looks like we got here on time."

"Course we did, Henroid. You thought a little delay will keep the Terriermon away?"

"Well if you hadn't eaten your breakfast so fast, you wouldn't have that aching trip to the bathroom."

"I can't help it if I eat waffles too fast."

Moving his head around to find an opening between the kids' heads, he found Takato's class rounding up on the other bus.

"Hmm…I wonder how Takato's gonna sneak Guilmon on board."

"Knowing them, they'll probably try the ol' box trick again."

"That's what I'm afraid of…huh…?" his eyes probably deceived him, but they saw a familiar person coming from the other side of the bus, looking around as if she was looking for something. "Hey…Kari…!"

The DigiDestined caught the voice, trailing to Henry who was waving to her meters away. "Henry…" she stalked up to the boy who was a distance in the line. "…I was expecting you to come…oh and I see you have…"

The Chinese/Japanese boy pressed his finger across his lips, making a shush sound that Kari then giggled. They had to keep the _Dighamaw in the ler prefiwl_ before these nearby kids...the ones who don't know about them (Sorry, I tried to do Pig Latin.)

"Whoops, sorry…" Kari joked, giggling along the way. "…anywise, I'm glad you're coming. I'm sure you heard that I'm an assistant chaperon so I hope…I just realize something; is Takato bringing…you know who with him?"

"That's what I'm wondering…say, I also heard you also had someone else to help out. Is it Yolei?"

"No, she's gonna be busy with her computer club, and also she's helping out Matt's band with their sound."

"Well then…?"

"Hey there, kiddos…" the rabbit said with a low voice. "Guess who came by bus number 1."

Looking towards the sight of the previous bus area, a familiar figure ran up to the female teacher, whose voice sound just likes the girl who's with our Henry.

"Excuse me, Ms…uh Salami?"

The light brown haired woman glared at the teen. "Uh…it's Asagi."

"My bad…whoa, your voice sounds just like Kari's, miss...you almost look like her too… Are you related?"

The woman rolled her eyes. _Even the principle said that._ "No, we are not, now what is it you need Davis?"

Grinning with his flashy smile, the second goggled boy, Daisuke Motomiya, walked around the teacher, forcing her to face her sight away from the line. "Well, you see…I'm kind of nervous about this whole babysitting thing…" away from her eyes, Davis lowered his hand and flexed his fingers as if he was directing something. " …and I wanna know if there's something I need to know before I lose any of the kids to Bigfoot or something."

Behind the teacher's back, a group of kids, led by Kazu and Kenta marched almost military-style in a wall formation, and Takato and Jeri walked far behind where Guilmon was in the center of the group.

"Aw, look Davis, it's really simple. All you have to do is make sure none of the kids go out too far from the campsite, make sure they don't do anything foolish, like sticking poisonous snakes up their noses, and…oh you just have to make them follow the stinking rules. It's fairly that simple."

The kids made up to the bus, blocking the view incase the teacher looks over her shoulder, leaving the cover for Takato and Jeri to sneak the large virus on board.

"Don't you have a younger sibling that you watch?" Asagi asked, but it seems Davis was distracted by something behind her. "Davis…?"

"Wha…oh, um…sib…? I have an older sister…a freakin annoying sister who turned from a boy-drooler into an anti-boy Goth."

Noticing the frowned look at the teen, Nami decided to keep away from that subject. "Er…right…anywise, you got that?"

"Uh…" looking past Nami, Davis spotted Kazu's signal, which is a thumbs' up, that the mission was completed. "…yup...I feel much better now. Thanks Ms. Asami."

"That's Asa**gi**!"

"Right…" and with that, Davis took off.

Ms. Asagi shook her head at yet another clueless boy walking on the world. _Can__'t help but feel that I was talking to a teen Maury…_

"By the way; are you sure you're not related to Kari, Ms. Salgi?"

If she had a steel pen held by her teeth, she would've snapped it in two. "NO…I'm…not related to Kari and it's **A-sa-gi**…write it down!"

Davis felt a cold chill down his head after witnessing Asagi's cheesed off look. "Uh…my bad, my bad, Ms Ty…er…miss…BYE!" and Davis jetted away before the woman could erupt.

But Nami only groaned, irritably, as she rubbed her temples. _I should__'ve packed double cases of Aspirin._

-

Henry blinked with disbelief. "You brought Davis!"

"We may not know him or you guys well, but do the words: 'Desperate' ran through your mind?"

"Terriermon…!"

Kari pouted. "Well I wasn't, but he was the only person available…plus I also brought him along for a certain reason."

"And that would be…?" Terriermon asked, sensing that it could be juicy.

"Sorry; personal business..."

"Aw nuts…"

-

-

**Wilderness Japan: 11:45 AM…**

Well pair of buses trailed across a dirt road through a forest, heading to their destination where the students will camp within the woods, set up tents, drink water from a nearby stream, make number 2 in the bushes and use leafs as toilet paper.

MAN, nature 'rocks'!

However, the crew was still an half an hour away from their destination, and the children were getting restless. Ms. Asagi grew tired of taming the wild beast and putting up with Davis' annoying rants so she fell asleep and let Davis carry on to control the animals.

But at least with the teacher asleep, Guilmon was free from the butts of his friends.

"Okay kids…settle down, settle down! Uh…dudes…?" no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach through the kids sounds of their voices. Boy he wished Kari was here. She's probably handling things easily in the other bus with that dude…but within his thick skull, he surprisingly got an idea.

"**_Okay kids…" _**Davis said through a microphone he grabbed, getting their attention. **_"Cool it worked…-ahem-…we're almost to the camp site, so you dudes can quit with the 'Are we there yet?' cause that's my job," _**

"ARE WE THERE YET?" the kids shouted.

"Gaahh…" Davis uncovered his ears and then shook the microphone to stop the screeching. **_"Ha, ha, very funny…okay, so…how about we play a game to pass up the time?"_**

-

And indeed they played. But within this was an ingenious event thought up by Davis that was perfected so well, even the mighty hours of time felt like milliseconds.

"**_And miCheal RoWed tHAt boat to Shoreeee…Oh…hey thank ya all for coming by. Don't forget to tip your waiters." _**

"**_Now let's take it away, Kenta my man…RoWed tha boat…aLl the wAy to ShorReEEe…!"_**

…Ingenious indeed…if you count on the kids screaming in pain from their torturous singing. Only the boys in back, Takato, Kazu, Guilmon and a few others were cheering away, hooting like men watching the Super Bowl or Wrestle Mania.

But in Davis' bag, DemiVeemon felt like he wanted to die. "NO, PLEASE! BY THE HARMONIOUS ONES, JUST LET ME DROP DEAD, I BEG OF YOU!"

-

-

**12:39 PM…**

The students made it to their campsite, already busy on setting up their tents. Yes the students have to set up their tents all by their selves; they're big kids. As we go to Takato and his friends, we find Kenta caught in a cave in by the tent.

"Hey I can't find any light! Somebody help me out of here!"

As much as Kazu would love to watch Kenta get beat up by a tent, his consciousness got the better of him, so he pulled his friend out. "Jeez, lug-nuts, I told you to listen to me. I'm the one with the instructions on this thing."

Kenta glared at him. "I did. I went 'C-bar to D-bar' like you said, and that's when the thing fell on me!"

It seems, once again, that things are falling apart when the Super Kazu Bros are working together and soon they'll get the 'Yoshi' of the 'Mario and Luigi' duo, Takato, to do most of the work. Yup, Takato can just hear that now.

"Alright, let me take a crack at it." Takato sighed, squatting down to get to work. (Max's note: **Getcha mind****'s outta that gutta**!)

But a hand grabbed his left shoulder. "And just what do you think you're doing, chumley?"

"Uh...setting up the tent?"

"Wrong answer..." and Kazu pulled him away. "…you're not gonna do anything, goggle-brain…you're gonna let us do the work while you go hang around with your Digimon."

Okay…did he just hear right? Did he not fall into another dimension while he was asleep? Is that Power Ranger underwear he's wearing under his pants…? …Nope…

"Okay…who are you and what have you done with that real Kazu?"

Kazu smirked. "Ha, ha, very funny…no, I'm serious. You and that Henry guy take a load off while we set up the tent."

His sidekick then stood up after he got most of the tent standing. "Yeah, after all, you guys did save the city more times than we could think of, and you deserve a break."

This must be a dream…definitely…but what the hey? He might as well play along. "Gee…uh, thanks guys."

Fearing that this once and a life time moment will quickly pass, Takato dashed off to find Henry. "Hey, Kazu, comparing to everyone's tents, I think only three will fit in."

Kazu went back to work on the tent, lifting the other end up, which will complete the set up. "Yeah…and we have Guilmon with us."

With an evil smirk and a devilish glare in their eyes, they made their decision. "Okay…Takato sleeps outside!"

Suddenly, the tent collapsed again, but with Kazu caught in the cave this time.

"Kenta!"

"Wasn't me."

After Kazu dug his head from the tent-sheets, he heard a number of female giggles. He knew one person who would have a bunch of girls laugh at him.

"Grr…AYAKA!" he shouted towards a girl who had pig tails and dirty-blonde hair.

The girl ran off, laughing still, with the other girls following her every move.

He never did liked that girl. She was the queen of female-evil, who always made his life a living hell and commanding a bunch of girls to do the same. He didn't know what he did to her in the first place, but he wished he could get even big time on her.

"Hey, Kenta, if I ever become a rad Tamer, and everyone gets surrounded by gruesome Digimon…remind me to let Ayaka get eaten first."

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"Fine…I'll just let a bunch of Numemon slobber her."

-

"Hand me my aspirin, somebody?"

The young teacher, Nami Asagi, had it hard trying to set up her tent with a headache pumping pain her head. Soon, she heard that familiar but appreciated sound of pills rattling like a baby's rattle.

"Thanks…" she said, grabbing the bottle without looking at the person.

"No problem, Ms. Asagi."

Now she could've sworn that she heard her voice go without her mouth moving…oh wait, that kid sounds like her…what's her name…Kari.

"Are you feeling okay?" the female teen asked.

"No…just the usual 12:30 headache; no big deal." The woman sat on the grass, pulling out the lid. "How're you doing on your first day, kid?"

Kari perched her knees on the grass. "Pretty good…the kids seem well behaved on the bus…kind of…although Mr. Maury kept saying that he could handle it himself…until some kid scared him out with a lizard."

The woman laughed a little. "Oh yeah, that's him alright; he's a real figure of authority." She then drew out a water bottle. "So what's your story here and the annoying goggle kid…no offense."

"-giggle, believe me, none taken. My father suggested that a voluntary work outside of school will be really good on my resume. As for Davis, he was the only one available, plus I wanted him alone so he won't runaway again when I asked him a certain question."

Nami just finished with her pills, wiping the water off her chin. "What's so terrifying about this question that he has to run for his life?"

"Well you see…"

"GAH…!"

Identifying that scream, Asagi sighed in irritation, knowing that she has to help Maury escape the wrath of the caved-in tent.

"Great…we'll talk later."

-

In the woods, Takato and Henry laid back on a stoop, Takato one side from Henry, eating their lunches, with Guilmon by his Tamer's side, chowing down his food, while Terriermon and Calumon nibbled on theirs inside a log opening by Henry.

"Careful, Terriermon…" Henry warned with a sly smile. "…don't eat too fast. If you get a stomach virus, I'll have to call Nurse Susie on you."

And Terriermon choked on those dreadful words…or at least he choked on his food.

"Hey…buddy, I was only kidding."

On the other side of the trunk, where the child sat on the foot of a tree, Takato chuckled at the bond between Terriermon and Henry. When he first became a Tamer, and when he first met those two, he saw how well they interact with each other; the kind of thing Takato wants between him and Guilmon, who now slept by his side, waiting for his little snack Takato was preparing.

"Takatomon, when's din-din gonna be ready?"

"In a few, Guilmon, and it's lunch; it's too early for dinner."

Although the relationship he has with him now is more like a mother with a child kind of thing…but he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. Besides, he shudders at the thought of being with Terriermon. How does Henry deal with that witty, annoying rabbit; is beyond him.

"Don't worry; you can have some of my sandwiches."

On cue from that sweet, sweet voice, Takato's face lifted up straight and glowed red. Right in front of him, it looked like his crush, Jeri Katou was offering him a sandwich with a bright smile on her face, but Takato held enough focus to calculate the bee line her eyes made right at his Digimon.

_Aw man…and I was hoping for that too._

Right at Jeri's right side, there was her friend…uh…Nikki, yes, who was offering him a chicken sandwich. "Here, have some of mine."

More kids then came out of nowhere, including Kazu and Kenta, surrounding Guilmon and his Tamer as they offered their lunches like Guilmon was some kind of a god to be sacrificing for.

"Try some of my Rice-Crispies cubes."

"No my Doritos…!"

"No how about my bag of McDonalds?"

"What…! No fair…!"

Guilmon was defiantly in a predicament that requires careful decisions. "Mmm…there's so many to choose from. I don't know where to start!"

Takato then waved his hands around. "Whoa, hold on, guys! Guilmon can't eat all that; he'll bloat up like a Thanksgiving Day balloon."

"You're a meanie, Takatomon."

"And you're a glutton, Guilmon."

And commence with the eye-to-eye stare down with growls motoring from their mouths. Their friends then laughed at the cute act.

"Yo, little dudes…!" Most of the kids quickly shielded the red dino from the teen chaperone, expect for Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri for they knew who Davis is. (Like back in the last chapter.) "…the teachers said they want you all back at the camp where they can see you. Y'all can play with Guilmon some other time."

Nicky and the kids dropped their jaws wondering how he knew about Guilmon. Kazu sensed this and grinned.

"Relax ya chicken-heads. He's a DigiDestined."

Reeling their jaws back, their eyes were next to grow wide at the goggled teen.

"For real…?"

Davis sheepishly grinned as he rubbed his hair. "Well I…"

At that moment, the little blue Digimon, DemiVeemon, popped out of his bag. "Is it lunch time yet, Davish?"

"Ohmigod! He's so cute!" Nikki cried, shooting her sparkling eyes at the little dragon.

Davis felt a deja-vu forming, reminding him the time when he was caught up with those TK-looking brats three years ago in the Armageddonmon chaos. Why…? Because once again he was trapped with these hyper kids, even Kazu and Kenta who still hadn't got over the Chosen teen.

"Hey come on, you're gonna make me fall! Dudes; DemiVeemon is not a toy! Knock it off!" it was like that on his way back to the camp, leaving Takato, Henry, and Jeri alone with the Digimon.

"O…kay…" Takato was just speechless at that. After giving the peanut-butter sandwich to Guilmon who was eating Jeri's snack, the boy stood up off the tree roots. "Hey…uh…" this next challenge was impossible for Takato's cheeks to stop blushing. "…Jeri…me and Henry are gonna take a little hike with the Digimon…uh…do you…wanna come too?"

A short silence came between his question and Jeri's upcoming answer…if she was going to answer. It was like she was a bit nervous around the boy as she seemed to take interest on the grass.

"Well…" it was hard for her to look at him, but she smiled never the less. "…I was gonna hang around with the girls…but if it means to be with the Digimon, sure!"

Takato's lips grew to a smile. "Great…!" He then rushed to where Davis went before he nearly tripped over some roots, but he recovered. Embarrassment, he felt, as he sheepishly grinned and giggled at Jeri who giggled back. "I'll…uh…ask Ms. Asagi if it's okay…" Walking back, he really tripped over a tree root and dropped his back in some bushes. Jeri giggled some more as Takato sheepishly stood up. "Uh…um…bye…" and off he went before he did any more stupid things in front of his crush.

Jeri watched him go, trying to suppress her laughter. But she couldn't help it; Takato was such a funny guy…and sometimes really innocent and cute when he does stuff like that.

"Suave move, Goggle-brain..." She heard Terriermon say from behind.

"Terriermon…!" three guesses who said that.

Turning around, she noticed Takato's friend…er…Henry, yeah; Henry climbing over the tree trunk with Terriermon leaping on his head and Calumon perched on the trunk as he watched the two. The white Digimon's eyes suddenly had interest on Jeri before leaping to her arms.

"Culu…! You seem nice! Wanna Eskimo kiss?"

"Huh?"

Before any negative thought played in her head, Calumon leapt up to her nose and rubbed it against his own…if he had one. Giggling, Jeri pulled him away and smiled. Jeri then noticed Henry calmly leaving with his hands in his pockets.

"Um…Henry…?"

The boy turned towards her. "Yes…?"

She blinked, surprised that those simple words escaped her mouth. She quickly came up with an excuse. "Uh…I was just wondering…what's it like being a Tamer?"

The boy rose his head up, trying to think. "Well…it's alright…although it's highly dangerous from all those battles…but it's nice to have a friendship between human and Digimon."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

Jeri bit her lips as she rubbed her arm. "Just curious…"

-

**Background music (Sonic X, _The White Flower on top of the Hill._) **

"Hey your paws are tickling my feet, Terriermon!"

"Well his foot is tickling mine, bread-face!"

"I wish someone else would tickle me!"

Moments later we find the three Digimon standing on each other, totem pole style with Guilmon holding onto a bridge's arm. Yes the three creatures were performing a stunt on a bridge that rose miles high over a river, and it was considered fun to them.

"That looks kind of dangerous. What if they fall?"

"Eh, both Terriermon and Calumon can glide."

"And I have a Hyper Wing card ready for Guilmon."

A few feet away, the Tamers and Jeri watched the Digimon play their risky game while taking a look at the beautiful landscape; trees spreading miles away from the cliffs that the bridge connects between. Mountains and…eh you use your imagination. Right now as Henry keeps an eye on the monsters, Takato takes a moment with Jeri to see the sights.

"It's kind of nice, really," said Takato, leaning on the rope. "You should've seen all those battles we fought. At first it was kind of cool, but now it's really…uh…not, and dangerous. I'm just glad we finally have a chance to relax and play with our Digimon without some creepo Digimon trying to act like he's Godzilla or something."

Jeri listened on those words, lowering her body to get a full view of the waterfall far ahead. "So I guess being a Tamer isn't always fun and full of sunshines, huh?"

"Yeah…but it still was a dream come true. Did you remember that Rainbow Bridge incident three years ago?"

"How could I forget?"

Takato gazed into the sky. "I remember when Imperialdramon turned into his Paladin mode,"

"Who…?"

"You know…" Takato slightly spread his arms, mimicking wings. "…when he turned all white and angel-like..."

"Oh…I remember now. Yeah…he looked like an angel."

"I know…seeing him…that was it…Digimon touched my life. Since then, I dreamed of…" his voice cut off as Takato suddenly stared at something ahead.

"Dreamed of what, Takato?"

"Hey Jeri, look at that weird bird!"

Jeri scanned at his direction, unable to find what he saw. "What bird…?"

Takato tilted closer to Jeri, helping her find the bird. "Over there."

"Huh…oh I see it! It looks really funny, even from far away."

**(Music fades)**

Henry caught what they were looking at and felt very suspicious. He approached closer to his friends and checked the bird with some binoculars. "Wait…that's not just a bird, that's a Digimon."

"A what…!"

The three kids studied the creature further, and they seen what he mean. Its body was completely round shaped, plus it had a long tail and a long scrawny neck, and if they looked closer, its beak was long too. But that's all they could identify since it was too far away; at least almost away from the cliffs.

"Man, we could never catch a break, huh?"

Jeri blinked at Takato. "Does this mean you have to fight that bird Digimon?"

"Well I guess…um, it doesn't look like it's doing anything."

Henry then spoke while watching with his binoculars. "My thought exactly. It looks rather small; pretty much harmless to bother."

"Are you sure it's harmless?" asked Takato.

"Well it's just minding its own business, that's about it…" Henry's eyes motioned towards the happy Digimon who were still keeping their balance with ease. "…and you don't wanna ruin that happy totem pole, do you?"

Jeri giggled. "Well they do look so cute like that…but I still think they'll fall."

The Chinese/Japanese boy placed the tool over his neck. "We should leave it alone. I'm sure in time; it'll find a way back. Besides, we're on vacation."

Takato nodded. "I guess…but let's get these guys outta here before they sense it. Plus it's almost dinner time."

-

-

**Odaiba: 7:45 PM…**

Here we go to an average thirty stories apartment building as the sun nearly sets behind the mountains. Inside the upper rooms, we go into an average girl's room filled with stuffed animals and all sorts of teenaged stuff, followed by computer equipment almost rivaling Izzy's. On the bed we find that violet-haired girl, Miyako (Yolei) Inoue reading textbooks, who had her back rested on her boyfriend's back, Ken Ichijioji. On the floor, there was the former original DigiDestined of Tai's group, Takeru (TK) Takaishi and the youngest of the team, Iori (Cody) Hida also reading their textbooks.

Cody concentrated as hard as he can on his studies, but his troubles weren't letting him. "You know…as much as I done this before in similar situation like this…I still can't concentrate."

"I know what you mean…" TK responded, flipping a page. "…these Digimon attacks are getting out of hand."

Ken, who sat on the purple bed's edge, looked down at the blonde. "Didn't Izzy figure out what a Deva was?"

TK responded with a head shake. "With all the mysteries that were handed to him on his lap, he was having trouble."

"Wait…" Cody cut in. "…if I remember correctly, Santiramon said that the Devas were servants sent by the sovereign."

"As in the Enlighten Ones Izzy talked about before?" asked Ken.

"I hope not…I mean, why would a sovereign do this? Aren't they supposed to protect the Digital World and keep the peace from any harm?"

Yolei motioned over her boyfriend's shoulder. "Well it's obvious that one of the sovereigns must be corrupted by an evil Digimon. Remember when Malo-Myotismon treated the Digimon Emperor like a pupp…opps!" she covered her mouth as she remembered who was in the room. "Oh sorry, Kenny..."

"Sa-right…"

The Gilligan hated child lifted from the carpet floor, sitting on his butt to think. "Yeah you could be right. I seriously doubt that the sovereigns would cause chaos, intentionally."

"Bingo!" Yolei proclaimed with one of her trademark lines (A/N: 'Bingo' is one of her trademarks in the original version while the dub is 'Perfecto'). "So who's the likely culprit? I say it's Daemon!"

"I don't think so…" responded TK as he still was in think-mode. "…don't you remember a year ago? Tai defeated him when he reached to his Hi-Crest potential, just like Matt. His powers triumphed over that beast, and then…"

"Okay, I remember." Yolei cut off, dropping her head on her boyfriend's.

"But then again, evil does have a yen to return, and Myotismon, Etemon, and…grrr…_Devimon_ proved it. We'll figure it out, eventually."

Ken then faced towards Cody. "Off the subject; did Rosa tried to use you to get to me again?"

Cody groaned as he dropped his head. "Oh yeah…"

Ken would've responded, until Yolei blurted: "God that girl has so many issues. I know she moved here just to get to my Kenny! Talk about pathetic."

"Uh actually, Yolei, her father's job usually involved around Japan…"

"Save it, Cody! Don't try to defend your little girlfriend, but next time, keep her away from…"

"Girlfriend!"

Next Yolei turned to him with a devilish smile. "Oh don't try to hide it, you sly dog, you. Unless the kiss marks you had last Saturday was from someone else."

His face heated from that. He cursed the day that he wasn't so careful. After Takato's friends pointed out all those lip marks on his face, he tried to wipe it off, but thanks to Yolei when he got home, he missed one on his right cheek and she was continuously teasing him about it ever since.

"Look…she was caught in the heat of the action when she nearly got killed under a rock. Surely there's a reasonable explanation."

"I'll say…" Yolei mocked him by battling her sparkling eyes. "…she's truly in love with you! Awww!"

Shame he felt as Cody hid under a book. "Quit it, Yolei!"

Suddenly, everything around turned dark.

"Huh…? Why did the lights go out?" asked Yolei as she held onto Ken for support.

"I could answer, Yolei, but I can't really move my head."

TK came up to the window and pulled the shades up. He witnessed the city landscape shrouded in darkness. "The entire city lost power too. What could cause this blackout?"

-

-

**Wilderness Japan: 8:45 PM…**

There are many tales involving the dark blue scene known as the night. It is the time where many frightening legends have been made and later told, like tales of terrifying murders, frightening ghosts, and late night salesmen. Today, right around the intense bonfire, Davis tells the young kids a chilling tale filled with horror and dread.

"…And then…right when the dude opened the door…there he found the hideous man with his hideous hands opening the box…and what it behold…a smelly anchovies pizza that gave skanky stench…and it wasn't even hot!"

Normally scary stories would leave a chill down your spine, but this froze the kids in confusion. But enough about Davis' so-called chilling tales. Let us go to the women with the same voices who sat further away from the madness, eating noodles, curtsey of Davis. (I really hope Davis was kidding about making a living with a noodle stand, eh Black?)

(Terra's note: Yeah but he did made a killing with it.)

(A/N: True...true...HOW!)

"Tell me...where did your friend come up with these...interesting stories?"

Kari rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Don't look at me. Davis' mind is practically one of the mysterious things in the universe. No brain surgeons or psychiatrists will ever map out that brain."

And the two ladies shared a joyful laughter.

"Anywise, about earlier…what's the story of bringing the crazy kid here?"

It would seem that this maybe a mouth full as Kari gently lays her bowl on the tree trunk she sat on. Her eyes watch Davis who continues to tell his very weird ghost tales. "I think it started when we were in the fourth grade. Davis didn't seem to be the favorite out of everyone in school, which I'm sure you seen why…so I decided to be nice to him and be his friend. It was because of me that Davis made friends with everyone I know. I guess maybe because that I was the first that anyone's been nice to…he grew a deep crush on me."

"Heh…I should've smelled it. What, does that mean you two go out?"

Davis still was having fun telling his story as we hear Kari's voice. "No…anywise, after meeting with my old friend, TK, he grew jealous of him. Course I knew Davis had a crush on me, so I just played around with it, making him jealous. I still feel bad about doing that to him."

"He seems to be the jealous type, I can tell from that goofy kid. That doesn't explain why you brought him along."

"I'm getting to that. Another one of my friends…well…she and Davis don't get along very well. They constantly fight 24-7. Then somewhere around last year when she got a boyfriend, she and Davis' arguments gotten worse, and his attempts to woo me were…well, they didn't seem the same."

"What do you mean? He tried to do the unthinkable."

"In a way…yeah he did the unthinkable…he accidentally announces to the school that he doesn't have a crush on me anymore."

Nami laughs at this as Kari suppresses hers.

"Yeah that was a real shocker, I know…but the thing that was bugging me was why he pretended that he still liked me since after my friend gotten a boyfriend."

"Oh let me guess…he now likes your friend, but the problem is that she has a boyfriend, right?"

Slowly, with thoughts, Kari nodded. "I never would've guessed, and maybe no one else did…expect maybe my soon to be sister-in-law…she must had saw it coming but she wouldn't tell me. Davis' feelings towards Yolei are different from mine. He's afraid to confront her because she goes out with his best friend and he doesn't want to humiliate himself like he did with me. Every time I try to ask Davis that if he likes my friend, he goes ballistic and runs off. That's why I brought him here, so I can settle the score alone."

"I see…" Nami then drinks a bottle of water. "Ahhh…so I was wondering…How come his schemes to sweep you off your feet were failures?"

Suddenly, Kari seemed to find interest on her feet. "Well…I just don't…maybe…I already like someone else."

"Ah… Me-thinks you don't have the heart to tell, huh?" Nami caught the teen blushing madly. "Can I call them or what? Well you're gonna have to tell him, just like the goofy kid is gonna have to tell his feelings to your friend."

"Yeah…it's just…a little hard for me, but you're right. I don't wanna end up like my brother. But for Davis, I think his problem is a little worse than mine…"

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

But just then, the girls found Mr. Maury lying on the ground as the kids watches his body shake.

"M-M-M-Muh…muh…monster…!"

The young teacher rubs her temples. "There's that headache again…" sighing, Ms. Asagi walks up to the pitiable man. "Okay kids, break it up and give him some breathing room. Davis, what the heck did you just tell him?"

The goggled teen rubbed his spiky hair. "I don't know. I was up to the part with the pirates and the zombie octopus pizza when the dude freaked out. I didn't know he was scared of octopuses."

However, Kari could guess what really happened. She followed Takato and Henry's gaze towards the tents far behind. Yup, according to her conclusion, the man must had saw Guilmon, Terriermon, Gatomon, Veemon, and Calumon in the tents when they were eating.

"Takatomon, can we have some more noodles."

"More cat nip for me too!"

Kari frowned, which made her Digimon cower to her knees. _Wait till we get home, Gatomon…_

-

-

**Shinjuku: 9:47 PM…**

You remember that electronic game where the buttons go on and off and you have to keep pressing them till they all go off? Well that is pretty much how the city is like. Nearly experiencing the 2003 New York Blackout, the city is suffering in a power failure. But that doesn't bother the persistent abnormal investigators, the Hypnos, to continue their job for Digimon extinction, for they have their own generator. Right now, the two lovely computer ladies, raven haired Riley, and short haired Talley had a lock on a new signal on the giant dome grid above.

"The system is picking up a rising signal. It's the same Wild One earlier ago."

Talley pouted, irritably. "And you said it was too small to bother with."

"So sue me. Just report this to Yamaki, will you?"

-

"**_Sir, we got a lock on a strong signal coming from a Wild One. You better get over here." _**

Yamaki hung up without a word and stormed off through the office halls. As he rushed ahead, he gazed through the windows at his left, noticing the city under a blanket of darkness.

_So many years__…so many years we've suffered under their wrath. Just what is it these digital parasites want? Is it an invasion?_

Soon, the man climbed on the steel stairs, entering the dark computer room where the girls were hard at work on the trolley computer chairs.

"What's the situation?"

Talley's chair shifted high towards the dome, near the radar signal. "System's detected a Wild One growing rapidly. According to the scanners, its feeding off of the city's power. Its too unstable and powerful for us to stop it."

Great…again the Hypnos are left helpless while some pixel freak wreaks the city. Oh how Yamaki hates to feel weak and helpless. It's just the thing that made him lose everything dear to him years ago.

Replacing his lighter, Yamaki flicked around a golden locket in frustration. _It has to be stopped__…they just have to be stopped once and for all…_ With one final flick, he gripped on the locket so tight. _…No matter what it takes._

-

-

**Wilderness Japan: 11:23 AM…**

Morning has arisen once again, meaning that the children arose from their tents to frolic in this beautiful day. After breakfast was served, the kids were free to play and such and even the teachers were free to relax…if they can…like Ms. Asagi trying to catch a tan without Mr. Maury performing a Davis-with-Kari bid.

"How about I rub some lotion on your back, Ms. Asagi?" he asked the woman who just lay their in her red bathing suit and shades.

"How about not…?"

But deep in the woods, we find some kids in a secluded river trying to get some fun alone time with their monstrous friends.

"KITTY-CANNONBALL!"

"VEE-GERNOIMO!"

"TERRIER-POCAHONTAS!"

And all those cried were made before the Digimon dived into the waters after Guilmon and Calumon who sunk below. Takato and Henry sat on a rock, watching the Digimon swim in the currants.

"This is what I'm talking about; having our Digimon do nothing but play and no fighting to worry about." Said Henry.

"Yeah…could you imagine what would happen if Rika was here? She'll probably force us to fight trees to stay prepared."

"Yeah, like 'Stupid trees!'"

And the boys shared laughter, happy that they didn't have a care in the world for once, until…

"What's this about trees? You're not thinking of hurting some, are you?"

Takato choked on a lump as his red face turns towards Jeri. His heartbeat became worse when he found Jeri in a cute green swimsuit that had a little skirt.

"N-N-N-nothing…Jeri…uh…" he would tell Henry to stop laughing at him, but he dared not to take his eyes off of Jeri.

But what's this…? Why id Jeri walking towards him with a creepy smile? "Takato…what's that down there?"

"Wha…?" and he fell for it…literally…right in the river thanks to Jeri. The boy quickly submerged and glared up at Jeri who giggled at him, along with Henry. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause it was funny-giggle-"

"I like to see you say that down here!"

"Gladly!" with that, Jeri jumped in the water, purposely letting the splash engulf the goggle boy.

As the two kids began their splash wars, we pan further down the river to find Davis on a large rock and already in his swimming trunks. But as much as he wants to meet his body with the water, he was now interrogated by Kari who also was in her pink swimsuit.

"Now Davis…from the top."

The teen groaned like a little kid and whined: "Do I have to? I'm missing the water wars!"

"Davis…! I'm getting sick of your secrecy and it's driving me crazy! Tell me…now!"

Davis was stuck under Kari's terrifying gaze, which he never thought the timid girl had. "Okay, okay…I like Yolei, and I'm freaked out about that as it is! I just don't know why."

"But when did it start?"

Davis groaned again. "Awww…I don't know…I guess…you remember when Tai kicked the snot out of Daemon when he kidnapped Ken? Well…I guess around that, I was helping Yolei hook up with Ken while she helped me hook up with you."

Kari smirked, making herself comfortable on the rock. "…Which it failed, right?"

"Don't remind me. And then…I don't know, I think I got so cozy with Yolei. I never thought she would be so fun to hang around with. And after when we saved Ken…when those two kissed…I felt so sick…I…MAN! Out of all the girls to be in love with, why did it have to be Yolei! Why do I have fall for ones that already have the perfect guys?"

Kari spouted up with a red face. "Uh…what do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on, Kari, I seen how cozy you are with TK. You guys kissed, after all."

"WE DID NOT!" Kari freaked…but then she just thought of something. "…wait, you pronounced TK's name right!"

"Duh, I knew his name LONG ago. I just like to mess with him, that's all."

Kari looks away, already said what was done…although one thing pops in her head. "So…are you sure you're over me?"

"Yeah…c-c-course I am!"

From the sound of his voice, she doubted it. "Completely…?"

"Yes…!"

"Totally…?"

"Yes, Kari, don't go 1980s on me!"

Now she knows she can't believe it. Davis' had a crush on her since day one, and his affiliation driven him to be completely jealous on any guy who goes near her. The day Davis falls for someone else, especially Yolei would be the day that hell froze and the devils would sell ice cones. Kari needed proof, she needed evidence that supported that Davis was completely over her, she….

-

…swooped in and planted her lips hard on Davis'.

-

(Davis and Kari: O.O! Dude! )

(A/N: Shocking…!)

But a second or two after, Davis parted away like keeping away from a virus. "WHY DID YA DO THAT FOR!"

This was something more than his utter announcement. If she would've kissed him before, boy howdy, Davis would've deep throat her…okay, maybe he would kissed back. But this…this…he didn't fall for the trap, and Kari couldn't be even happier.

"To see if you were really over me." Reeling back, Kari devilishly smiled. "…well…?"

"Well what…?"

"How did it feel?"

Davis turned away, cautiously touching his lips. It wasn't the fact that she kissed him…okay it was. But it was how he responded and felt; something he never expected himself. "Kinda nice…but…just…freaky…makes me want to tell you to never do that again."

With one swift motion, Kari happily hugged the boy. "Davis…you really do like Yolei!"

Again he felt dread…and the pain crushing his shoulders. "Yeah okay…you're hurting my shoulders!"

"Sorry…" she obeyed and let go. "You do realize that you're gonna have to tell her."

"No!"

"Davis…it's not about wither she'll say yes or no. Even that if she doesn't feel the same way…you can't be living in what-ifs."

The boy dropped his head toward the water feeling so embarrassed. "I just can't…I…I just don't wanna…have my heart broken again."

Great, now Kari felt guilty. "Look, I'm really sorry for playing with your feelings. That wasn't very…'me' of me. I know that you don't want to come between her and your best friend…but doesn't she have the right to know? To tell you the truth…she used to like you too."

Smooth move…now Davis felt worse as he hid his face behind his palms. "God dammit…"

SPLASH! The sound of water broke their moment. The DigiDestined found their Digimon along with the Tamers as they swim away from and angry Impmon that they teased along the way.

"I'LL GET YOU! I'LL GET YOU! YOU MUGS ARE DEAD MEAT!"

Davis arched his brow at that. "Dude, what's the deal with him?"

Kari gave a half smile as she shook her head. "You got me, but I guess some Digimon don't know how to control their tempers,"

"WHOOAAAA!"

Suddenly, it was like the water just threw them over to the tress. Davis and Kari dropped their jaws, unable to figure out what happened. Same with the Tamers; Their eyes gazed at the Digimon just lying on the bushes.

"What just happened?" wondered Takato.

"Takato, look over there!" cried Jeri as she pointed to a large rooster Digimon that stood on the other side of the river near where Davis and Kari are.

"Henry…isn't that the same Digimon we saw near the bridge? How did he get so huge?"

Henry fiddled with his D-Arc, trying to come up with an answer. "I'm not sure…but I'm trying to get the answers…if this Digivice works…come on!"

"Aw man! Don't tell me that it's…"

"GOT IT!"

-

**_Shinduramon_: Holy Bird Digimon. An holy iron bird who boasts impenetrable armor and a lightening pestle. Part of the twelve Devas. **

**_Type:_ Data**

**_Stage_: Ultimate**

**_Attacks_: Positron Pulse, Treasure Pestle **

-

"It's an Ultimate alright, and it's a Deva."

Takato cringed as he stared at the horrifying bird, but Jeri gazed at it like it was something she never seen before in her life, which she hasn't.

"The Deva has come, phrase the heavens on his wraith!" a voice cried out that sounded like one of those church reverends.

"Who said that?" Takato asked.

His wonder ended up at Jeri whose scared eyes stared at something from behind…and Takato can now see what she was so freaked out about. Perched on a tree was an owl…and owl who was the one who spoke those words, just like the ones he'll say right now.

"Oh yes-ah. The Deva who breath's the light made from man! He has comeith for your doom!" the owl fluttered away and hovered over the river near its master.

"Dude, that is really creepy. This reminds me of a horror flick where this monster thing used these birds for…"

"Davis not now, okay?"

"Begone you foul humans! The Deva will rise and bring liberation for all Digimon kind! Make waste, he shall!"

"Dude, go back to the Winnie the Pooh story where you belong, and tell your buddy to get lost or we'll have a juicy Thanksgiving dinner!"

Well Davis was sure surprised, because after the giant roaster flapped his wings and created a strong gust, he and the owl took off to the air and flew over the trees where the Digimon were.

"Dude…did he…?"

"…Actually listened to you?" Kari finished.

Not letting this opportunity go by, Davis scratched his head and smiled wide. "Uh yeah…I meant to do that! Ha, the dude was smarter than he looked, huh?"

Henry scanned the path Shinduramon made. "From the direction it was going…I say it was heading for the city power damn."

Wasting no time, Guilmon, Terriermon, Gatomon, and Veemon dug through the forest after the Deva.

"Let's get him!"

"I have first dibs, dino-boy!"

"Hey you little kitties…!"

"…Wait for us!"

Takato cursed himself as he watched his Digimon run off without him…again. "Man…do I always have to chase after him?"

Jeri looked at the boys with a confused look as Calumon landed into her arms. "Well…aren't you going to follow them?"

Henry growled under his breath. "There's no way we'll be able to tread the thick forest as easily as they do. We're gonna have to go around. Come on!"

-

Moments later, the gang rode on a bus to the damn. It wasn't easy, what with trying to but some clothes on, making an excuse for Ms. Asagi, like Davis saying they seen Bigfoot at the dam, and trying to tell Jeri to stay, which she wouldn't.

"Jeri, I told you that it's too dangerous to come with us." Takato warned, worrying for her safety.

Jeri gave him one of those stern looks as rested her fist on her hips that was still covered in her swimsuit along with her body. "It's too late for that now, Takato. I want to see what you do with your life with these Digimon."

"Aw man...!"

"Guys, I think I solved something that Shinduramon said…" all eyes were towards Kari, who also still wore her swimsuit. "…_'The Deva that breaths the light made from man_'…Izzy e-mailed me that the city were experiencing blackouts. That must mean that this Digimon fuels on electricity."

"Dude, that's twisted! But why would that turkey fly over to the dam?"

Kari narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Think, Davis; what does the dam produce?"

"Uh…water…? Wait, wait, I know this…" his eyes lit up as his brained imagined a crude five year old drawing of Shinduramon as large as the world. "DUDE! That thing will be enough to end world hunger if he chows down on the juice!"

BANG!

Sadly it was not Davis getting smacked upside the head, for it was the sound of metal…although that would explain a lot about Davis' skull. Henry slammed his hand on the bus wall like he was suffering trauma.

"This is all my fault! I never should've ignored that Digimon!"

Davis and Kari blinked at the young boy. "Dude, you mean you saw it before? Why didn't you warn us?"

"It…it was very small at first, I thought it was harmless. Besides, I refused to resort to fighting, because the Digimon are on vacation. I didn't want to ruin their peace, they've been fighting for so long that we never gave them a chance to relax. I'm so sorry, guys."

As Henry hung his head in shame, the teens gazed at the grieved boy with silence. But young Takato felt tension between them before he stepped before his friend.

"Wait, don't be mad at him. It's as my fault as it is his. I mean…we didn't want to ruin the Digimon's day, but now we know that we made things a lot worse."

"Guys wait…" Kari halted. "We're not mad at you, and we would've done the same if the Digimon didn't seem to be any threat but…oh we'll talk about this later…"

**SCEEEECH!**

The bus screeched to a stop, and the gang tumbled off their feet. Well a body in motion stays in motion.

"That was fun! Can we do that again?" Calumon cheered as he was on top of the humans.

"Dude, isn't there anything you don't think as fun?"

"Um…"

Pushing up to his feet, Takato glares at the person who pulled the stop-rope. "Jeri, why did you do that?"

"Because I found that creepy turkey Digimon...over there!" she pointed over the window, where Shinduramon's figure was seen far ahead over the dam. Electricity surged from the large dam and coated the growing bird.

"OH DEAR GOD! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT TURKEY! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Calm down, Takato and let's get out there!" shouted Kari.

"Yes ma'am..."

-

"Wowie, that climb made me fell like those people with the raccoon hats! Can we get one of those hats, Bokomon?"

"Neemon, would you be quiet!"

"Sorry..."

Further away from the dam, at the shallow side of the wall that stood kilometers high, we find the three Digimon, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon (Not TK's.) emerging from the woods on top of a cliff.

The white Digimon wiped his sweaty head with a handkerchief. "This journey back to the city would've been quite unproblematic if we had a map."

"Maybe we should check one at just where can we find a computer, under a rock, Neemon?"

"It worked in the Digital World."

"This is NOT the Digital World! Can't you understand that?"

Ignoring their argument, little Patamon lo and beholds at growing chicken that was bathed in electricity on the dam. "Hey, look at that giant turkey!"

"Huh?" the two idiot brothers gaze at the humongous rooster.

"Ooo...biiiiig turkey!" Neemon awes.

"That's no ordinary turkey..." from out of nowhere, Bokomon grabs a big book and reads it. "...that is Shinduramon, one of the dreaded twelve Devas! He uses electricity for energy, and can be really brutal! This is a LARGE problem, because he's standing on the only pathway that seems to lead back to the city!"

"We could go the other way." suggested the dopey Neemon.

"The other way...!" with a big hand, Bokomon points behind him as the deep wilderness that leads to the mountains. "...in the forest where we're delectable meals for bears, wolves, and vultures!"

"Um...yes...?"

And the Rookie drops on the rocky floor, crying. "Oh...I wish Takuya and the others were here, and not..."

"_PYRO SPHERE!"_

"_TERRIER TORNADO!" _

Bokomon's eyes lights up in time to see an explosion blast on Shinduramon's body. "What in the Digital World...?"

"Maybe someone's shooting fireworks and hit the turkey by mistake."

Ignoring the stupid Digimon, Bokomon pulled out binoculars from his pouch. "Lucky thing I got this at a discount." and then he looks through it, spotting a red dino, a green rabbit, a gloved cat, and a blue lizard fighting Shinduramon. "It appears to be a Gatomon, Terriermon, Veemon, and a red Digimon that I cannot identify are fighting Shinduramon."

"Wow, they're so brave!" commented Patamon as he fluttered over Bokomon.

Neemon nodded like crazy. "Yeah...they're gonna get eaten by the turkey."

"Neemon!" and Bokomon went back to the binoculars, just in time to find some kids further away on a cliff, heading toward the battle scene. "OH MY...!"

"What is it, Papa-Bokomon?" (A/N: I'm not sure if Patamon calls him this, but...whatever.)

"IT'S THEM! THE DIGIDESTINED!" excitedly, Bokomon throws away the binoculars. "Quickly, we must get to them!" and off he went, slipping off the narrow ledge between the thick forest and high doom...if it wasn't for Patamon's rescue. "Oh dear, how I hate heights?"

-

"VEE-HEADBUTT!"

"LIGHTENING CLAW!"

The DigiDestined Digimon launched for the twenty foot tall rooster, but was heavenly blown away by Shinduramon's electric aura and crashed hard on the cement bridge.

Terriermon came up to Veemon's body and held up two of his ear lobs. "Yo, blue, how many ear lobs I'm holding up?"

Veemon, suffering electric sparks, lift his dazed head. "Umm...uh...five hamburgers?"

"Oh boy..."

Gatomon fought the pain up to stand on her feet. "That wasn't very smart of us...we can't get through that static cling of his!"

Terriermon studied the bird surging with electricity like the god of thunder as its body inflates bigger. "Yeah, and ol electric turkey there if puffing up like a balloon. Any ideas, kitty cat?"

"DIGI-MODIFY...!"

As if god heard their call, the critters spotted their human friends down the bridge with their Digivice glowing brightly.

"...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

Gatomon smiled brightly as intense as the glow of her body. "I say Kari is one step ahead of me!"

-

(**D-i-g-i-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n**)

-

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...**GROWLMON**!"

-

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...**GARGOMON**!"

-

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...**EXVEEMON**!"

-

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...**ANGEWOMON**!"

-

And here we go; the muscled packed dragon Exveemon, the fierce crimson dinosaur Growlmon, the dog commando Gargomon, and the heavenly beautiful Angewomon are fully charged, bravely facing up at the thirty feet tall rooster that is the king of the dam, Shinduramon who is still bathed dearly with power.

"Oh yeah, anyone up for KFC? GARGO LASERS!" the shots from his spinning barrel guns were easily eaten by Shinduramon's electric field. "Oh give me a break!"

The light grew brighter and brighter from Growlmon's mouth. "Ready Exveemon...?"

"Always ready, Rad Red!" and with that, Exveemon focused white energy within his chest. "V-LASER!"

"PYRO BLASTER!"

The two beams, with all their strength, drilled through the Deva's electric field, but in the end they exploded without even reaching to the Digimon's body.

"KAAAA! POSITRON PULSE!" From the claws that stick out sideways, almost like lightening rods, they unleashed a ray of electricity that deeply scratched the bridge and electrocuted the three Digimon hard till they dropped on their backs.

Henry gripped his digivice with frustration. "It's no good! Shinduramon uses the dam's electricity to protect himself!"

Hiding behind the Tamers and DigiDestined, Jeri watches with eyes frozen at the battle. It was something she never seen before, like watching a epic monster fight that gave off intense wind all around. She felt scared, yes, but no matter how much she argued, she could not look away.

Another blast from the rooster produced a fierce gust that dragged dust past the kids. Takato quickly uses his body to shield Jeri. "Man...He's totally owning our Digimon! If only we could Digivolve to Ultimate."

-

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

With her large wrist crossbow, Angewomon shot an arrow of holy energy straight at the Deva. But the Digimon countered with another devastating Positron Pulse that blew the arrow to bits and caused a giant explosion that engulfed even the other three Digimon.

"Watch it, Blondie, I just washed this fur!"

-

Davis grinded his teeth after witnessing the angel's failed move. "Yeah, but Kari's Digimon is an Ultimate and she's barely beating this chicken-head!"

Henry hung his head in defeat. "He's just too powerful for us! It's hopeless!"

Hearing that dreaded word snapped Davis' eyes towards the ten year old. "Dude, don't say that! It's never hopeless! You can't quit just because some battery chicken is kicking your butt! There's always a way win, just think!"

The child's hands clenched so tight, they were on the verge to rip a hole on their palms. "But what...? Shinduramon's strength and energy relies on the dam, which makes him virtually overwhelming, our Digimon are powerless to even get through his electric field, and the battlefield is too narrow for them to fight on, which is also surrounded by water..."

It then hit him like a ton of bricks. Shinduramon's madly charged up with electricity, but that power is heavenly conducted on water, and if say a toaster falls in water...boom.

"THAT'S IT! If we could get through his force field, we can shove him in the water, shorting out his energy!"

The goggled teen smiled in triumph. "See dude, I told ya there's always a way...but how are we gonna even touch that electric turkey?"

With a bright smile, Henry hid a card in his hand. "Leave that to me!"

-

Not even intimidated by Shinduramon's Zeus-imitating posture, Growlmon stepped up, growling with valiant growling.

"PYRO BLASTER!"

Sadly, Shinduramon effortlessly tilted away from beam as it sails across the dam and headed for the cliffs... where Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon tread.

"OH NOOOOOO!"

BOOM! And a large chunk of the cliff was blown to bits.

-

"Yo, bread-face...!"

The gun-tooting Champion leaped up on Growlmon, whispered something in his ear, and the red dino nodded in agreement. Growlmon from sight, gesturing Exveemon and Angewomon to follow him, and that left Gargomon alone with the giant, fat turkey that perched on a wall connected by towers.

"Okay, chicken-wings, it's just you and me, now..."

Shinduramon, overflowing with raw power, narrows his eyes at the little Champion.

"...and I got a few word to say to you!"

The rooster leans his head forward, eager to listen to Gargomon's last words.

Suddenly, Gargomon shocks the world as his guns mechanically shifted around and folded away, revealing that he does have hands. He turns around, facing the deep river water, bends down and pulls his pants down, as if mooning the angry chicken.

BUT WAIT...that's not all. In a chilling move, he does a shocking act that would do Jim Carry proud.

"You can call me, Yur-A-Nus!" his butt cheeks said with the help of Gargomon's hands. "Ass-HOOOOOLEOHHHH! CHICK-A-ROOOOONIIIIII! Lookie me, I'm a dumb-ass chicken-head! Ber-kawww!"

"Kaw-ka-do-la-**KAAAAAAWWWWWWW!****"**

**Battle music (Rockman EXE, _Access theme_) **

It kawed with the fury of a thousand lions and roosters, shaking the very earth and making the rocks and water rise up. His power flared intensely, as heavenly as the power of a DBZ warrior. The light of his power expanded Acers wide. In other words...

...he is piiiiissed.

Like a rocket, Shinduramon's power blew a chunk of the wall to bits as he dives straight for the mooning ingrate. Gargomon quickly faced the in-coming and verrrrry fuming Digimon with his pants up and his guns back in place.

"Boo-yah!" his battle cry was made as he leaped for the Deva.

The Champion soared high, eyeing his foe that was coming at him like a flaming comet. Facing death and danger right at his pupils, Gargomon never let his mischievous smile be overpowered by the Deva's mighty glare.

"**KAWWWWW! POSITRON PULSE!" **Shindramon unleashed a monster blast of electricity that would make Pikachu eat his rodent heart out. The blast was destructive enough to incinerate an office building, and it was heading straight for the flying Champion.

And this was enough for Henry to initiate the card slashing. "DIGI-MODIFY! COUNTER STRIKE ACTIVATE!"

With a force of god, the electric wave splashed on Gargomon and burst with such intensity that made him no more. Shinduramon could only grin at his triumph.

"BUNNY…!"

"Kaw…?"

Taking the Deva's breath away, Gargomon fought through the wave of 200,000 volts and continued to reach for the fat Deva. As Gargomon's gun was flaring green flames, the Digimon was protected by a shield, thanks to Henry's card. As if it wasn't enough, the shield sunk into Gargomon's body, causing the flames in his guns to flare even more.

"…**PUMMEL!" **

POW! With a thundering blow, Gargomon uppercut Shinduramon's face HARD, smashing his beak to pieces and causing the green flames and the electricity to splash away like a force of Shamo's dive.

"GUYS! YOU'RE UP!" cried Kari.

From behind the dam, Exveemon, Angewomon, and a Hyper Winged Growlmon soared high, closing in on the staggered Deva. Thanks to Gargomon, not only Shinduramon lost his concentration to control his power enough for a force field, he also lured the Deva closer to the water.

Growlmon flew out of the way for Exveemon to focus energy in his chest, and for Angewomon to call upon the holy spirits that coated her body in a pink, cross shaped glow.

"V-LASER!"

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

A straight X-shaped beam followed a cross-shaped wing of holy energy plowed right into Shinduramon's back, shoving him hard enough over the water. But the Deva still had enough focus in him to fight his dizziness enough to stay a few inches over the water.

"Time to end this, boy! DIGI-MODIFY! DEVIL CHIP ACTIVATE!"

Once again, Growlmon was overwhelmed with dark energy so raw that…well let's just say that Growlmon's Yang was disrupting Kari's Yin.

"PYRO BLASTER!" A beam wide as a basketball field slammed Shinduramon hard into the water…

"**KAAAWWWWWWW!"**

…and the power-hungry rooster was suffering under his own electric energy, trapped under a web of intense sparks, until the chicken exploded, creating a geyser of water that towered over 50 feet.

**(End music)**

-

"Well…that was nuts…" Takato wiped the sweat off his forehead as he and his friends walked along a pavement road within the forest after a job well done. "Um…Jeri, you okay?"

She responded like she just woken up from her thoughts. "Um…yeah…"

Now that he remembered, Jeri was frozen stiff after the battle ended. It was probably overwhelming for her to adjust. "Uh…look, Jeri, I know that was probably really scary back there; I don't blame you. But…I…well…"

"Well what…? I wasn't really…scared…it was actually kind of…interesting."

_Oh boy…_ "Yeah well…I still think it's not safe for you to hang around me when there's a Digimon threat, and next time I want you to stay away where it's safe."

A playful grin was made by the little girl. "We'll see…"

Ahead of the little kids, Davis and Kari had a little talk of their own.

"So Davis…I was just wondering…I know that you pretended to like me only to hide your true feelings for Yolei…but did you also did had other motives?"

After staring at the sky, Davis looked back at her with a mischievous stare. "Well I know that you sometimes use Yolei to keep me away from you, which is also why I made ya think I still liked you."

If Kari didn't know better, her jaw nearly reached to the ground. Davis…with a clever plan? Has getting over Kari also helped him think logically?

"Davis….?"

"Yeah…?"

Before he knew it, Kari slapped him on his shoulder. "You little sneak! Have you forgotten that _I__'m_ supposed to be the sneaky one on the team?"

Davis chuckled. "Guess you lost that title, Kari."

"We'll see about that!"

-

We go back to the dam, still suffering from the Digimon battle. On the side where the waters were shallow…SO shallow that the dam towers at least twenty stories, the three little Digimon lies on their back, gasping for air after their fall. Yes, Growlmon's blast blew them off the cliff, but thanks to Patamon, they survived the fall…barely.

"Oh…never before…have I loved scary rides like that." Bokomon mumbled, still scared by the fall.

Like the ol school Undertaker, Neemon lifted his back up. "YIPEEE! That was fun! Can we do that again?"

With his finger, Bokomon lured his partner towards him…and snapped his pants again.

"OW!"

-

-

End of part 7...

-


	8. Vegetarians' nightmare

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the digital spirit alive_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Shinjuku: 2:12 PM…**

**Background music (Random soft Japanese music, no vocals.)**

...The wind...one of the four main elements on earth. It is the breath we feel that is from the planet. It is that breeze that is the cooling unit of our world. Today, that force is now breezing through the Asian city of Tokyo in the beginning of the spring season. Anything that wasn't completely stiff, they waves along the current of the gentle breeze, like clothes, leaves, and grass.

Speaking of grass, those strands of greens, that are the earth's hair, waves smoothly like silk. These little pieces stand on an open field, surrounded by trees, and city skyscrapers stands tall far in the background. No sound was heard expect for the soft breath of the wind, but disturbing the peaceful sight of green was a color of tan in the form of dust flies by.

The dust grew thicker, carrying the soil of the earth, which perhaps came from the open scars of the grassy field. But within this blanket of dust that was carried by the wind, a tall, slim figure stood as a shadow under the field of trees. The mysterious feminine body stalks out of the dark woods, waving its fluffy tail along the soft wind.

Another part of the field, another figure approached from a dark area that looks like a cement pathway. This figure's shape is an opposite gender from the other, and also wields sharp edges around his head, hands, and other places. However, despite the lack of light the figure still walks under, parts of his body emits a slight glow of fire yellow.

The female subject halts on a dirt area, letting the wind push back her yellow fur and tail. Her purple gloved arms hang loosely, and her dark, crystal eyes fixates ahead in a dim, calm gesture. All of her body waited with tranquil patients, except for her long white tipped ears that twitch.

The blue lizard ends his hike, planting his fire armored feet on the dirt. His steel claws reflect the sunlight, brightly, and his knee pads seemed to course with magma energy. This fire illusion seems to flow within his chest armor as well as his mask that held a large blade from between the blue dragon's nose that reflected a blinding light. The eye holes of his mask failed to expose the eyes that are gazing ahead, due to the shade from within the face-wear.

Standing many feet away from another, neither warrior fears away from the other's mighty gaze as the winds carries the sand across the scene. Their bodies stood at their present spot, relaxed, with no muscle used. Their eyes acted that their sight couldn't gaze at another but each other, for this is no stare down of romantic innuendo, this is a stare down that shall prepare the battle that will be fought not on the physical plane, but on the spiritual mental fronts as well.

For they wait for a move…

And wait…

And wait...

And wait...

And wait...

A little squirrel awakens from its little hole from with in a tree, holding a little acorn. But with a strong gust of wind, the critter drops the food down from the branch as it hurtles towards a root of a tree.

Kcank!

"IKE!"

And blast away, the fighters did with the power and throttle of drag racers. The tall fox and the armored dragon charges hard for each other, reeling back a fist focused with chi and pyro energy.

"POWER PAW!"

"FLAME FIST!"

BOOM! Their charged fists touched each other, at least the fox aimed between the claws, creating an explosion that blew away the dirt.

The roar of the explosion slowly died away, as well as the smoke that hid the fighters. The cloud of smoke was still visible, and very thick, almost as if it was very solid. However, not a molecule of it could block out the sounds of the fight, which you can hear the sounds of fists, grunts, kicks, and such.

The smoke started to fade from sight, starting to reveal the animated fighters still engaged in their eternal dance of pain. A straight powerful kick plowed across the dragon's face. A horizontal swing smashed hard on the fox's head. A sudden elbow kick to the gut was made by the vulpine. A razor slash cut on the surface of the fox's shoulder. Different of these attacks were took into action with such speed for the naked eye to never follow.

The yellow fox withdrew away, backflipping like a circus acrobat. While in her final flip, she launched a numerous amount of tiny crystal shards right at her opponent like mosquitoes shooting like darts.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

But the armored dragon blasted away like flaming cannonball, fighting through the piercing shards, despite that most of them didn't break away in the flames and harmed his skin. The raining shard tried to shove him back, but the dragon fought through as he screamed a battle cry. He finally reached to the other, slamming right into her with a pyro smash that threw her right into a tree.

As if she had skin of steel, the fox easily peeled off the bark and charged right for her opponent, dodging the fireballs that blew holes on the earth, and shot a shooting fist right on the dragon's face. The punch send him flying, but by flipping his body, the blue dragon was able to catch himself on the ground.

Empty spaces were between them, and it was enough for the fighters to catch a breather, study the other's next action, and regain power. Each of these fighters took different types of fighting stance, keeping their fighting parts ready to counter the next move. They so silent…too silent…that you can hear the gentle breeze blowing by. Eyes narrowed upon the other pair with dark intensity, refusing to give away.

And the fighters are off!

Their feet pounded the ground for acceleration like the pumps inside an engine. Their teeth grinded with fury as they charged heavily towards each other, pumping their muscles full of adrenaline, hungry for total victory…

"DUDES! Whutz da haps?"

And the brown jacket with the furry collar wearing fool, Daisuke Motomiya, stood on the field, waving to the Tamer kids…

…which he was standing between the flaming Flamedramon and the energy-charged Renamon who were about to crash into him.

"LOOK OUT!" they screamed, inches away to Davis' doom.

Seeing the two Digimon uncontrollably heading right to his body while behind intense flames, red and blue, Davis screamed like a girl and quickly tried to-

SMASH!

Davis managed to duck from harm, but Renamon and Flamedramon…they still were airborne, their bodies still met with a crash.

"Oww…"

"My…scaly…nose…"

Until they dropped on Davis like a rock.

"What the hell was that?"

Jumping off a rock outside a concrete path, Rika hurried over to the battlefield, annoyed of what interfered.

"Dammit, Davis, don't you ever watch where you're going! You could've got Renamon hurt!"

Davis growled, both from Rika and trying to break free from the pile. "Yeah, I'm okay! THANKS for asking, but I just came to get Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon was the first to get up, then he held out a clawed hand for his fighting partner. "Hand…?"

Renamon snorted, pointing her face away from the dragon. "Don't need it." Quickly, her paws lifted her body up, throwing it, feet first.

"So uh…" Flamedramon felt his shoulder with such weight as he bashfully looked at the floor. "…same time, spar tomorrow?"

"Depends if we're busy, or if your human partner learns to use his eyes."

"Oh, I'll make sure of it."

"Yo…Flamedramon," Davis called. "Come on, my parents are gonna treats us to McDonalds!"

His face lit up with joy, obviously could never turn down to food. "Well, I guess I better go."

"Very well…but next time, try putting that boy on a leash." with that, Renamon walked past Flamedramon, on purpose or not, brushing her tail under his nostrils, which gave him a pleasurable chill.

"Whooooaa….you c-c-can count on it!" after de-Digivolving back to Veemon, the little guy happily skipped to catch up with Davis.

"Yo…Takato…hey chumely!"

Takato discovered his ol' friends, Kazu and Kenta coming up on the pathway. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

With no emotion, Kazu shrugged. "Nothing much," But it didn't take long for him to bug out when he witnessed the condition of the field ahead. "What happened here? Man, don't tell me I missed an awesome Digi-fight!"

Takato massaged his chin. "Uh, you could say that. Actually, Renamon and Flamedramon were just sparring."

"_JUST_? Don't try to kid me, dofus! That does not look like the work of sparring!"

Kenta adjusted his glasses, trying to research that sentence. "Since when did you know the difference between sparring and real fighting, Kazu?"

"Since the years of watching all those kung-fu animes. Duh!"

"It figures,"

The goggle boy shook his head with a sigh. "Anywise, what's up?"

"Just need to show you something, but I just remembered one little event," With a swift action, Kazu trapped the boy in a headlock. "You were supposed to give me back that Devil Chip card, and I want it back now, lame-o!"

Takato broke away from the grip, glaring narrowly at the so-called Digimon-master. "Man, you didn't have to rip out my neck! Jeez!" Still fuming, Takato gave him back his card.

"Hey, you deserved it, chumley, and not just for stealing my card."

"I didn't steal your card, you lend it to me and I forgot to give it back! Now what did you bring to show me, besides that headlock?"

Answering that question, Kazu drew out a card with a picture of a pile of Digimon. The instructions it read didn't seem to make any sense. "I got this card from one of the guys. He said it just appeared when he dropped his cards."

"Uh, what does it do, cause from what I'm reading, it doesn't make any sense. '_When in the offline area, place a program card at the end of the turn, then when the game ends, draw one card from your deck, then discard'_…o-kay,"

"Yeah, I still don't get it. I think this card's fake, cause I never seen it. Any of you clowns want it?"

All of a sudden, Rika leaped off the large rock she sat on and stalked up to Kazu. "Who's a clown? You looked like one after I used your face as a mop."

The arrogant boy glared back at the girl. "Please, you just got lucky in the card game; that didn't even count! If I'd pulled out my main killer deck, you be licking my feet."

Although that cold deadly stare she shot at Kazu nearly made his blood so cold. "Funny and I thought you already used your best cards after I kicked your sorry butt less than five minutes."

No snappy comebacks were made immediately as his face paled under her stare, "Uh, whatever," he gazed back to the others. "So who wants this card?"

"Pfft! I'm not in the mood to carry any firewood."

"Did I ask you, Queenie?" and he turned away from her deadly gaze. "Uh…Anyone else?"

Takato shook his head. "Nope, I'm still dizzy by its rules."

Without hearing any objections, Kazu just shoved the card to Henry. "Guess it's yours, then."

"Huh?" and he mindlessly took it.

"Come on, Kenta. I wanna get some more kick-ass cards that'll grind Queenie here to the floor."

Rika nearly laughed at that. "Good luck, moron,"

With that, the two kids, know to Rika as Dumb and Dumber, ran off, arguing to each other about how much they're gonna beat the other in Digimon.

"Stupid pair of retards," Rika muttered, almost pitying the poor boy that he believes to beat the best. Nobody was lucky enough to defeat her; _nobody_! The only person that was able to defeat her happened two years ago, and he chickened out a year later.

Henry examined the card, still wondering what to do with it. Takato and Terriermon looked at it over his shoulder, still trying to figure out the wacky rules.

"What do you think guys? Should I keep it?"

Terriermon shrugged. "Why not? Just give it a swipe and see what it does."

"I don't know; it looks too risky. The rules don't seem to be organized. Although, it doesn't look like a counterfeit. It has the Bandai logo, the number codes, and everything."

Takato scratched his head. "Yeah, somebody must have drunk a lot of coffee when writing that. I should know; you have no idea what that stuff will do to you when you drink five glasses of it."

The rabbit cocked a brow, grinning. "I'm not even gonna ask why you did that."

"That's a first."

Taking a deep breath, Henry cautiously slashed the card through his D-Arc. As quickly as he did, the card shined like a light-bulb, blinding the three's eyes, and catching Rika's interest. After the light, there, bringing shock and astonishment to the glimpse of their eyes, a blue card too its place, the same card that started their Tamer adventure.

"Wha- No way!" Henry whispered, rising the card to his eye level. However, his attention was ruined when he felt Terriermon hopping on his shoulder like mad.

"You see, you see, you see, you see? I told you! You should listen to me more often!"

Henry was too stunned at the card to even scowl the Digimon. "Something doesn't seem right about this."

"Henry, that looks like the blue card that turned my card reader into my digivice." Said Takato with his eyes trapped on the shiny sight of the blue card that had the Digimon symbol on it.

"But what can this mean?"

With his long ears, Terriermon slapped his Tamer on his head. "Jeez, lighten up a bit. The thing has gotta be useful if it pulled off that light show."

"Doubt it," all eyes was brought on Rika. "I only saw that blue card once, right before I got Renamon. I say it's only good for firewood."

"Jeez, always on the negative, huh Queenie? Maybe you and Henroid here should join the 'The-Negative-Thinking-Zone' club."

"CLAIM IT, LOP-EARS!"

Henry still scanned the card, rotating it around. "If I remember; this card also helped Digivolve Growlmon to Ultimate."

"Are you sure?" asked Takato.

Rika's eyes shot at the boy in bewilderment. "Just what do you mean by that? You were the one who used it!"

"I did…?"

Her pupils shrunk, freaking the boy out. "'I did'? YES! Right when you gave that corny speech about 'I ain't giving up' or all that crap!"

Dropping his head, Takato tried to remember. "I really don't remember that. All I remember was when after when he Digivolved…! I really made that speech?"

Okay, Rika's temper just reached its limit and now she was on the verge to slap the boy to the ground. Luckily, the sight of Henry making his leave halted that action. "Where do you think you're going, Brainiac?"

Henry turned around, calmly. "I think an investigation is in order. I want to know just how these blue cards appear, instantly. I'm going to ask my dad about this card. I think he has the equipment to examine this card, thoroughly."

"I'll go with you Henry!" Takato dashed towards the child, with Guilmon on his trail. However, he was why Takato had to stop for. "Uh, Guilmon, I'm sorry but I can't bring you with me."

The poor dino was about to pout. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because I don't think the costume act will fool his dad, so that means you'll have to stay in your shed."

Hanging his head, Guilmon did as he whined and made his way back to his home with disappointment.

"Don't worry, boy. I'll bring you back extra loads of bread and peanut butter."

He knew that'll make Guilmon go home in a happy mood.

"Hey, Rika, are you coming?"

Rika just looked back at Takato like he lost his mind. "You mean waste my time doing meaningless investigating? No thanks, I'm not in the mood to play Sherlock."

"Aw come on, Rika, it'll be fun. It'll be like those detective movies where the good guys comb the city, asking questions to suspicious people, chasing bad guys down while we have our Digimon grab them up by their collars and-"

"Goggles, for god's sake, shut up! Crimeny, your imagination should be kept under glass, or better yet, the asylum. I'm outta of here." The girl, with no concern about her rude sentence, walked on off, with Renamon marching towards her direction, disappearing from the naked eye.

Takato was so stunned by that. He thought for sure Rika lightened up by now. He thought they were better friends. Or maybe he acted too goofy again. But she didn't have to be so mean to him like that.

"Gee, I only liked for you to come." He just wish that she would let him understand her better.

* * *

**-**

**Shinjuku College: 2:22 PM…**

"All the things you have to suffer just to prepare for a stinking exam. Sheesh!"

A lush yard around an area filled with seminary buildings, a population of fresh adults are found walking in singular direction like armies of ants. Some were just sitting around the grass, reading or talking, and some just goofing around with skateboards, rollerblades, and such. Unless you count on the Gothic, wild dressed people, or those I will not discuss those, none can stand out more, even unintentionally, than Taichi Kamiya who now walked away from a large building, rubbing the upper part of his nose.

Even though all these Digimon attacks were getting to him a little, but he still feels contented knowing that those like the Tamers are there to keep the peace. But still, it's not just the Digimon he's worried about; it's that blonde psycho that nearly choked him to death when that hole in the sky appeared the other day. Even though that government guy's plan to wipe out all Digimon failed, he can't help but feel that he's not finished yet.

Oh yeah, another thing...why does studying have to be so painful? Stupid final exams...

"Taichi!"

Arousing from the darkness of his thoughts, the big haired pre-adult, without his goggles, noticed a familiar female figure supported by steel stilts approaching him on the black path. Again, like a few days ago, Tai felt pity whenever he looked at her condition. He cursed life for ever taking such things like walking away from the poor girl. She never deserved this.

"Hey Rei, what's up?" From what he remembered, Rei is about perhaps two years younger than Tai and some of his friends, meaning Rei Saiba is still in her senior year of high school in Bunkyo, and that she's 18. She said she found out where Tai and Sora go to college at by calling their parents, since she still had their telephone numbers.

"I was with Sora, but she had to go to class. I was about to go home until I found you. So how's life, Taichi?"

"Not bad, cept for the stupid final exams…" It has been a while since he last seen Rei, at least maybe eight years ago. She was ten when she got her accident, and that was when Tai and Sora had a soccer game. Everything crumbled and they didn't see Rei after that, except that horrible sight of seeing her in a coma on a hospital bed. Lucky thing it only lasted for a month. And then...

"Taichi...?"

Whoa, he sort of drift off there. "Oh sorry, I had some thoughts." gesturing that he was about to walk, he signaled Rei to walk with him. "So, what're you planning when you graduate?"

"What else? College. I'll defiantly be coming here. How is this place, anyway?"

"Eh it's alright. Although you just have to watch out for the prices they try to make you pay for those supplies. Heck, we barely use a 50 dollar poetry book I had to get."

Rei giggled, noticing Tai annoyed look facing those memories. "I'll try to be more careful from that. I haven't seen your sister, Hikari, around. Is she still living in Odaiba?"

"Yeah, she's still in her junior year of high school. I wouldn't be surprised if she comes here, cause I'll be, what, a junior by that time?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Tai felt so speechless in words, it was killing him. Strange, he's not exactly like this; he had a better conversation with Rei back in the day, based on what he remembered. But why is it that he feels so...uncomfortable around her, like he'll be in trouble just by being around her presence?

"Taichi?"

"Huh? Oh, I drifted off again, huh?"

"Yep. Wow, you're thinking a lot these days, huh? I never thought it would be possible."

"Hey!" oh yeah, he remembered Rei teasing him back then, especially when she has Sora to back her up.

"Uh-oh, I was afraid that you two would be together."

He didn't have pondered on who that voice was from. He can pick it up by a millisecond, and it annoys him every time. "Mimi, just what did you mean by that?"

The strawberry haired girl giggled, closing hey boyfriend close to her shoulder. "Oh nothing,"

Speaking of whom, Izzy diverged from Mimi to greet the new girl. "So you must be Rei Saiba. I'm Koushiro Izumi, but you can call me Izzy." He shook the girl's hand.

Tai smirked, held a hand in defense. "Don't bother, Izzster. She likes to call people by their real names, along with some others we used to know."

Ignoring Tai, Rei smiled at the computer genius and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Koushiro-san, and nice to see you again, Mimi-chan."

When Rei had her reunion with Tai and Sora, Sora introduced her to Mimi, who she already knew back in the day.

The leader glared at the fashion girl. "Hey, Mimi, what did you mean by 'you were afraid we were going to be together.'?"

A mischievous grin aimed at the man. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad, I don't want to put any pressure on my old friend."

"You didn't hang around with her that much, especially when her brother's around, you go all ga-ga over him (Izzy: Huh?) and then when Mari comes around-"

"WHAT!" now this was a frightening sight. Tai remembered this look on Yolei's, mostly. He think he saw this mask on Rika's, and as much as he feared to remember, most defiantly on Sora. As a matter of fact, it's the look a tiger makes when you mess with it, and that's the look Mimi has that was giving both Tai and Izzy chills. "That-that-NAME! ARRRRRRRAAAGHHHHh!"

At that instant, Tai and Izzy were already hiding behind Rei as Mimi's wrath. Her anger could be capable of emitting an energy aura, or perhaps crush the earth.

While the boys coward, Rei laughed, uneasily, backing away from the fury that is Mimi. "Yeah, I too noticed the other day that Mimi still hadn't gotten over her feud with Mari."

Tai's teeth chattered. "N-n-no kidding!"

* * *

- 

**Wong residence: 2:56 PM…**

"Henwy, whewe you bwing Tewwiermon?"

Being scolded by his little sister...that has got to be embarrassing, even in front of his friend. Right when the two boys roamed the dark halls of Henry's apartment and made it to the door of his house, who opened the door was none other than Shuichon Lee Wong (Maybe I should've left their last names Lee.) or as Terriermon calls her: Susie the Terrorizer.

"Uh, I just had to bring him to get fixed...the other kind of fix." He said, as if questioning Terriermon's perverted mind, who was in doll-mode.

_Yeah, I was gonna say: HELL NO!_

"Where's dad?"

"Inside,"

"Good," gently, he moved his sister out of the way, like she was a vase. "Now let me in."

After the boy and his dog went inside, that just left Takato standing in the hall, waiting for the little girl to move out of the way. But she was just staring at him with a happy smile.

Takato: "Uh-hi,"

"Hello,"

"Um, can I come in?"

"Whhhhy?"

"Because I'm Henry's friend."

"Whhhhhy?"

"Because I just am."

"Whhhhy?"

Takato barely held his patients together-barely. "JUST-let me come in-please?"

"Daddy, thewe an angwy-kid, outside!"

"I'm not angry!"

.-

"Hey dad,"

The young boy found his father in his office, under the table while installing some devices into his computers. "Oh hey, son…"

"What are doing under there?"

"Oh just installing some advanced scanners I got from work."

"Oh," the boy emerged away from the door frame. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I found this card, but I really have no idea what this is or what it does. You think you can figure out what this is?"

The man slid away from the desk and took a look at the blue card. "Hmm, not really sure I seen this card at the list. Well at least this will give me a chance to try out the scanners."

After sliding the card in the black, square shaped scanner, the computer picked up a load of program numbers, you know, zeroes and ones-why Henry thought he saw a two. Everyone knows that there's no such thing as a two, but that's not important.

"What's that?"

Mr. Wong leaned closer to the monitor, adjusting his glasses. "I'm not sure. Hang on, I'm going to try a different tool."

The program numbers started to jiggle in a rainbow of colors. Although Henry didn't see it, Mr. Wong broad his eyes at what he saw like he just saw a ghost.

"Uh..."

His son noticed his stunned expression. "Dad-what is it?"

The man shook his head, quickly gathering himself. "Oh it's-nothing. I just thought I saw something, but its just meaningless data." The machine next to the monitor slid the card free for the man to pull it out. "Where did you get this, exactly?"

"Oh, from a friend of mine,"

His father gazed at the shiny card he held with interest. "Hmm-interesting."

_"WAAAAA! Angwy-kid meaaaaan!" _

_"I'm sorry…! I'm sorry I accidentally made you fall! I only wanted to come in… and for the last time: I'm not angry!" _

Those voices echoed their way into the room, interrupting the Wongs' study.

"Susie?" Mr. Wong called.

Quickly, and with nervous vigor, Henry clawed the card from his father. "Sorry, dad!

That would be my friend!" he then bolted out the door. "Thanks for your help, dad!"

"Um…yeah…any time."

The man just stood in the room, listening to Henry calming his sister in his brother-authority, and then the door closed, and Susie just mumbled 'Mean old bwother'.

_Why did my past have to come back to haunt me…from my own son?_

_.-_

Moments later, the two boys, and Digimon on the head, stride down the side of the road from Henry's tall apartment.

"Sorry about Susie, Takato. She just likes to be the center of attention, sometimes."

The goggled child shook his head. "Just why did she think that I'm an angry kid? I'm never angry."

"Just ignore her. She likes to tease."

The bunny Digimon snorted. "Don't forget torture."

"Terriermon!"

"What? It's the truth."

After watching Henry glaring at his Digimon, Takato remembered their mission. "Hey, Henry, what did your father picked up?"

"He said there was nothing. But something tells me that he maybe hiding something."

"Hiding something? How could he know anything about the Digimon?"

"I'm not sure if he knows anything related to this Digimon caper, but we'll worry about it later. Let's ask some kids who plays Digimon if they know anything about the blue card."

"What about the DigiDestined?"

"You know it's not easy to get a hold of them. I'm sure Izzy would love to find out about this mystery too, but I remember him mentioning that he tried to solve the Digimon card mystery, but had no luck. He said the cards had a safeguard protecting the main source of its creator that is highly difficult to hack through. Who ever thought of this was really clever."

"So I guess we should-"

"Yo, kiddos," Terriermon spoke. "Check it out!"

Coming out of a McDonald's restaurant up ahead was Rika Nonaka who was licking a vanilla ice cream, and a spare held in her left hand.

"Rika eating ice cream…so?" asked Henry.

"Oh come on, Henroid. Don't you know eating ice cream on a cone makes ya look so innocent? I never thought ol Icy there can look cute eatting ice cream…especially on a cone."

"Hey, I can hear you, you know, rabbit!" Rika shouted. Bringing a cold chill to the boys from her steps, the girl stalked up to them. "Now why are you two clowns following me again?"

The Wong sighed. "We're not following you. It was just a coincidence that we ran into each other."

"Whatever,"

"Anywise, we're gonna continue on our investigation, so we'll be off."

And the boys walked by her, knowing that she didn't want to come. Takato gave a quick, yet concerned glace at her before paying his attention towards the road, and-

"Alright, Brain-boy, let's be off."

And believing that his hearing was playing tricks on him. "Wha-wha-whaaaat?"

"You deaf or something, Gogglehead? I meant that I'm coming with you."

Even Henry had a look of confusion. "Why you changed your mind now?"

"-scoff- What's with the interrogation all of a sudden? I'm just bored, that's all, and hopefully you idiots will keep me entertained like before."

A soft giggle played from the rabbit. "Don't lie, Queenie! Big-bad tough Digi-Queen feels all lonely." Soon, he clasped his paws and batted his sparkling eyes. "Awwwww…"

For a while, Rika stood silent with no emotion as she took a few licks on her ice cream. No sudden response, besides eating, was performed from the red head...

...Until she slammed the ice cream right on Terriermon's face.

"Look, you two go on ahead, I have to do something quick."

Stunned by what just happened, Takato glanced at the vanilla covered Digimon, and her. "Uh...get more ice cream?"

"No...just go, I'll catch up."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay." and then walked off, while Terriermon licked the ice cream off his face with delight.

Rika watched the boys depart down the sidewalk while taking a few steps back. Taking the moment while the boys still had their backs turned, Rika hurried towards an alley.

_Hmm…wonder why she's going there?_ Takato took a peek over his shoulder, wondering what reason she headed there. _Oh well__…_

_.-_

Going a few blocks back, then raise high over the apartment building, we find a lone person on the apartment roof. This being was male, blue hair that nearly reaches to his neck, and he was exercising with the arts of fighting. Martial Arts, a form created to teach one to handle his or hers body with fluid motion. A tool used for defense, but highly mishandled for offense, thus it is an art that will corrupt you. That is why training the mind is a must while training the body. Martial Arts are truly used to control emotional impulses and learn to channel negative energy into positive energy.

Thus is known by this man, Janyuu Lee Wong, as well as his children. But at this time, his martial arts training were in need to suppress his new worries.

_I knew that my past may come back to haunt me...but...why through my own son? I remember my old college days...it was all just simple and fun...those were good times back then...and it all comes down to this...plus that strange man who asked me to find my colleagues...I can't understand why the project was shut down so early...I thought that would never see them again...but I remember eight years ago when some world appeared in the sky...I felt that I may be responsible for it...but I was at a camping trip with the family back then, and we didn't have much source of media. I didn't think that I had anything to do with that...or rumors of some monster fight near the Rainbow Bridge three years ago...I wasn't around that time also. But now...my own son brings me that blue card that carried Shibumi's data...I recognize it from anywhere. There's no way I can tell him what they mean...I feel that something terrible might happen that'll drag me with it...I don't want my son to be involved. But how could I even lie to my own son...? _

_.-_

For the past couple of hours, the Tamers combed around West Shinjuku, asking anyone who plays the card game if they seen any blue cards, of heard about them. Everywhere, from stoops of small apartments, to playgrounds, to arcades to anywhere that some kids hangs at…nobody has heard of them. All they ever gotten from the kids was 'I don't know', 'Never heard of them' or, 'You're crazy'. Why one smart-mouthed kid called them idiots for even believing in that card and made some dumb comments to a certain red head that accompanied the boys.

He, as we speak, is lying in a hospital bed...or at least wearing a bunch of bandages on his face.

"Man, Rika, you didn't have to batter the guy like he was made out of dough."

"Well, Gogglehead, he should know better next time when he decides to call me a _boy_ again."

The green rabbit snickered at the girl behind him as he rode on Henry's head. "Well, well...You're not as different from all the girly girls as I thought you are."

Like the darkest being from hell, Rika slowly raised her dark eyes at the Digimon. "I'm sorry...did you say something?"

"Nothing,"

Soon, as the gang walked in Central Shinjuku Park, Takato's face showed signs of fatigue. "Henry...can we take a break? We've been asking every kid in every corner and every gum-filled stoop of the city for two hours straight, and I think my feet are gonna fall out from their joints."

Without even answering that request, Henry just rested his butt on a conveniently placed bench.

"Aw thanks!" and Takato gladly hopped on the bench, followed by Rika who calmly took the offer.

"This is getting us nowhere, Einstein. Like I said, these blue cards are only good for firewood...scratch that. They wouldn't even make a tiny flame. This card thing is just a waste of my time, and so is your stupid detective crap."

To Takato, a heavy moment of silence layered around the Chinese/Japanese boy as he kept his stare towards the green park. Slowly, and intimately, at least to Takato's nerves, Henry locked his stern gaze at the girl next to the goggled boy. Terriermon probably sensed tension from his Tamer's head that he stood on, and he escaped on Takato's.

_Oh boy...this may get ugly. _

"Let me ask you something, Rika Nonaka. When you got the blue card, did you ever think about scanning it through your card reader, and you did?"

Although this didn't affect the cold girl as she glared back at the boy. "Yeah...so what?"

"And when you did, did it turned into your D-Arc?"

"I don't know. After that, Renamon appeared. Is this going somewhere, Brain-"

"AND, when you found your D-Arc, did you ever discover where your card reader was? Did you?"

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

Loud breathing was heard, as if they were meant to restrain Henry's irritation. "I'm asking is that: don't you think it's obvious that the blue card plays a vital role to our exploit? That card, not only gave us our digivices, but also granted Guilmon the power to Digivolve to Ultimate."

Though they were three away from each other, Takato felt so pressured between them, like being trapped within closing walls.

"Well the facts about the stupid card are still diminutive, and Gogglehead here wasn't aware that it was right in front of his face, so it could've been something else. Therefore, I think that card is nothing but trash!"

"God, Rika-I hate to say this, but, taking your previous beliefs that Digimon are just data, for example, sometimes I think that just don't believe in anything out of the ordinary, even when the facts and evidence are revealed to you right in front of your face!"

"Are you saying I'm STUPID?"

"I'm saying is that you may have the most insecure feelings that-"

"WILL YOU GUYS **STOP FIGHTING**!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence…that is what played in mist for the ears…silence. Not even the birds chirped, nor the bugs buzzed. Everything was silent. And on the bench, surrounding the staggered and stunned boy, Henry, Rika, and even Terriermon stared at the child like he grew a horn on his head. It was like their ability to speak was blown away by Takato's shout, because none of them had willpower to even say one word.

So spooked beyond the limits, Henry and Rika barely had the power to drop their jaw down to an inch. Their eyes froze on Takato's body as he felt such weight down his shoulders; embarrassed and so ashamed that he just-erupted like that.

"Hey there, ya smelly bums," further from the parallelized Tamers, the purple Brooklyn accented Digimon, Impmon has arrived. "You block-heads sure know how ta wake a Digimon up, ya know."

Their temporally handicapped phase was at least not strong enough to prevent them from noticing the annoying Digimon.

"Yo, Helicopter-head-you up for a rematch from the last time ya cheap shot me? Well dis time; it ain't gonna happen, kapeesh?"

The bunny Digimon's face narrowed so, but whilst that, Rika's cold and battle-hungry smile returned. "Why settle for lop-ears here, when you can go for a real appetizing challenge?"

Right on cue, Renamon appeared who seemed to be holding an ice cream cone. "And trust me; I do have a spicy kick."

The fox Digimon tossed the ice cream cone to her right side, but then Terriermon leaped up for it and caught it with his mouth, like the dog he is. "Yo…chomp…he asked…chew, chew…me ta rumble…-gulp, shallow-…and I'm gonna give him the ass-whupping that he asked for."

_Where did Renamon get that ice cream cone? _Takato thought.

However, Renamon has a true sense of a warrior, and she's one to respect the wishes of a fighter, even if it is the loopy rabbit, so Renamon stepped back and gave Terriermon some room.

"Oh, sa that's how ya wanna play it, aye? Although I rather settle for foxy over there for throwing such BS to me the other day, but since you want ta play, fine!" After spitting a large spit-wad, Impmon took a battle stance. "Let's dance, Helicopter-head!"

"Alright! Come on, Henry! Can I kick his butt? Can I, can I, can I, can I?"

He didn't get the response he wanted to hear…actually, he hadn't got any response from his Tamer at all. Henry was like acting all freaky, standing completely still and keeping his eyes wide open without a blink. He couldn't be too scared to start a fight again, right?

"YO, I'm still waiting, Helicopter-head!" Impmon shouted, losing his patients. "Oh, so ya can't even fight without being told to by yer human partner, huh? Yer a disgrace ta Digimon everywhere, ya wuzzy bum!"

"Did he say-Digimon?"

There was voice he never heard before. The purple imp turned to the other side, finding another stupid human in some freakin suit or something, looking like he pissed his pants. Jeez, what's his deal here, huh?

Terriermon couldn't believe it...outta of the rotten timing, why did Henry's dad have to be HERE, right NOW? At least he knew why Henry was freaking out, and it seems that Takato and Rika also were acting the same way.

Mr. Wong, shaking like in the cold, slowly pointed to Impmon while he was stunned and frightened by the sight of the three Digimon…if they really are Digimon. "Are you really-a Digimon?"

This was getting annoying, Impmon felt, as he instantly got into a defensive state. "Back off, Jack, or I'll fry ya!"

Making it not a threat, Impmon tossed a fireball directly at Mr.Wong, but he quickly shielded himself with his briefcase, making it take the hit and burn to almost nothing.

"DAD!" Henry cried.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. It just wasn't possible for this to be happening. "But-you're only a game."

"I got yer game right here, bub!" He made another move, hurling more fireballs that Mr. Wong barely ran from. Why one grazes his left shoulder a bit, staggering to his knees as he nursed it.

"DAD!"

Like baseball, Impmon juggled a fireball up and down on his palm. "You know...normally I don't do tis...but since you human mugs are making me sick ta my stomach by just looking at ya, maybe I'll just scorch ya a bit. BADA BOOM!"

Henry felt a cold breeze across his chest as he watched the inferno fireball rocket for his father.

"TERRIER TORNADO!"

A green twister bats the fireball back to its owner, who barely drove his foot out of the way.

"HEY...What...huh...?"

It's bad enough Digimon are making idiots of themselves by hanging with humans, but now its like life was turning up the blender. Right before the human, that green rabbit boy was practically protecting him.

"You leave him alone, horn-head!"

The purple Digimon gave a look that just screamed: WTF (You figure out what that means.). "What-yer protecting _him_?"

That sinister smile from the vaccine perhaps gave a big yes. "Come on, tough guy; throw another one! I dare ya!"

Now the imp was fuming mad at the rabbit who dared to taunt him like that...and defend another HUMAN. Wasn't one human enough for the so-called Digimon? Grinding his teeth, Impmon flicked a fireball, feeding it energy with his anger. However, a dark shadow loomed over his small body, which he then discovered the owner; Renamon.

It was hard to tell if she was really angry, but then again; who could? The shade gave an intimidating appearance, and her crystal eyes glowed from the reflection of the sunlight. "Unless you want me to help you get a high view of the park, I suggest you leave, _now_!"

Oh how he hates to be insulted and humiliated, but even Impmon couldn't take on two of these punks. "Argh-if one human master isn't enough for you Digi-poodles, you have to have two of them! You stinking humans are starting to make my skin crawl! Forget-a bout this, I'm outta here!"

And he was true to his word as the Rookie virus dashed through the woods.

At least one problem was dealt with, but that was nothing compared to this HUGE problem, according to Henry. His father...now knows about the Digimon...or hopefully, even he doubts it, maybe his father will think this is a dream and forget about this...provided that the Digimon won't make anymore sudden movements that'll-

"WOO HOO! BOO-YAH!" Terriermon was now acting like he won the Super Bowl as he was bouncing like a basketball towards Henry. "We sure showed him, didn't we, Henry? Ol horn-boy wasn't so tough! HI-YA!"

Oh yeah...like Terriermon knew the meaning of the word: silence. Henry now studied his father who was still stunned by all this as he still nursed his burnt shoulder.

"Uh...dad...?"

Mr. Wong felt like he was gazing at the Digimon for all eternity. If it were true, it would be unbelievable because he still can't consider that he's seeing creatures from a game…right before his eyes. And what's more amazing and frightening...is that his son seems to be involved in this.

"Henry...I think we need to talk."

At those words, Henry's heart stopped. He could feel his nightmares coming to him just from this cold chill. There were no consideration for this next action...it just forced him to act on instincts based on his fears. The boy quickly scooped up his Digimon and ran off.

"Henry!" his father cried, but the boy just ran off away from his father's sight, along with his friends. _My own son...why him...? _

* * *

_.-_

**Shinjuku- 5:53 PM…**

"Nearly half of my allowance and all it could get me are some crappy cards I already have!"

Somewhere else in the large lively city, the dynamic duo: Kazu and Kenta parked on a bench placed in a crowded sidewalk filled with people walking left or right from their view, but like they care. Kazu had a hand full of Digimon cards held out like a fan as he studied them.

"Well at least you got some good cards...the only card I have that seems sweet enough is a Time Shock card."

"Heh...like you have any decent cards for that junk." And back he was with his research, keeping a very stern look on his eyes that Kenta noticed.

"What's eating you, Kazu? Don't tell me your mom kicked you around to wash the kitchen floors again."

"No...nothing's wrong." His cocky smiled returned as Kazu gave a thumbs-up. "As a matter of fact, I'm stoked for getting some new killer cards to wipe Queenie's creepy smile off her face. She'll be sorry she ever messed with the Digimon master."

"But from what I remembered; you were the one who pissed her off to kick your butt in a duel."

"Can it, chumley!" And he steered his angry eyes back at his cards. After he did, he then muttered: "Stinkin goggle-boy...what did he do to be a Tamer? Man, I should be-"

"Huh...? What did you say?"

Crap, did he say that out loud? "Uh...nothing,"

"Yeah right! Come on, admit it! You're jealous that Takato is a real Digimon Tamer."

Matching an angry childish pout that only Davis could master, Kazu turned away. "Whatever,"

"Hey, you don't have to hide it. I'm jealous that he's a Digimon Tamer, too. I mean, we both could beat him in the cards while doing homework, and we're the best in the school, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, lug-nuts! I don't wanna hear it, alright?"

While Kenta obeyed and just lay back at the bench, a young woman strolled by from behind the boys. She wore a large pink cowboy hat with her long, silky, strawberry hair decorated with stars, a white-strapped blouse, and a pink short, jean skirt. The girl walked on the concrete floor on her high healed, strapped sandals, whilst carrying a large light pink bag that was decorated in plastic floor clippings.

"Okay...um...where are we supposed to go to get this-turbo-whatizit, again?"

From the bag, a flower-plant creature with an oval shaped head and a grainy mouth popped its head up, holding a map-like brochure. "Hmm...the Pentium 10-EX Processor, grantee to give high speed downloading, enhanced video, audio, and sound recognition for better Internet experience. It also includes an on-die 1245 KB Level 5 Advanced Transfer Cache with High System Buffering to!"

"Okay, okay, Palmon, I didn't need for you to go Izzy on me!"

"Sorry, but isn't this computer shopping is only for Izzy to do?"

"Yes, but tomorrow is his birthday and these kinds of things are best for the birthday-boy to not know. Now where are we supposed to go again?"

"Um...I guess is this store that Izzy always goes to in Akihabara-um-Epsilon Zeta Shack."

"Then that's where we'll go."

And fly they went down the subways, fly! But the poor fashion drone was oblivious to a mysterious person spying from a dark alley...a person with evil, feminine eyes.

* * *

_.-_

**Akihabara- 6:01 PM**

On a railroad bridge, high above a live city, a subway train roams with a calm speed, carrying passengers who're unable to walk around the giant city of Tokyo (A/N: Have you ever tried walking from, say, Brooklyn to the Bronx? HELL NO!). Within one of the carts, three children sat together, without a word to the other as they wait for the train to reach their destination.

There was no other reason for the Tamers to go to Akihabara, but Takato knew that Henry only needed to get as far away as possible to let this sudden event sink through...the event of his father discovering the existents of Digimon...and even Terriermon.

Just looking at Henry's stern and scared look drove the goggled boy crazy. "Man, he's been like this for a while now. I just wish I can do something, Rika."

The dark girl next to him seemed to give him no sense of attention as she just rebelliously sat there.

"What should I say to him at a time like this? I can't just let him be."

Rika's scowl narrowed so. "Here's a food-for-thought, Gogglehead: Just for once keep your nosy self out of everyone's business."

"But I feel that I should do something about it."

"Then _feel _that you should to back off."

Who was he kidding; asking Rika for advice? Takato sat back and watch Henry feel so troubled whom gripped onto Terriermon tighter.

"Culu, Culu! This place looks so much fun!"

Somewhere in a shopping street of Akihabara, the white ear-winged Digimon, Calumon, soars over the sea of people and cars, just taking a joyful sight-seeing of the new land.

"I hope all of these people are friendly enough to play!"

Here was a different kind of turbulence for the white creature...a web of loud and disturbing noises. All those honking and angry screaming, and the banging, the loud screeching music; It was madness, Calumon suffered: madness!

With what's left of his sanity (?), Calumon ducked through a dark alley, perching on a wooden box to shake off the ringing in his ears.

_Owwww...make the ringing stop! Culu! These people aren't so nice!_

_-_

The tunnels were so dark, so murky, so...creepy...but not for long as twin lights traveled through, making roaming metal sound. The subway train jetted through the tunnels, pulling a number of carts that carried citizens. In one of those carts, we find the second Goggle-boy, Daisuke Motomiya just waiting for his stop to come. Kept on his knees was a brown bag with a little blue creature hiding in it.

"How much longer, Davish?"

"Just a few. I just hope the video games are cheaper in this Epsilon Zeta Store like Izzy says, otherwise we're gonna have a long talk."

Although they were silent for a minute or two, DemiVeemon knew it was safe to talk because they were the only ones in this cart...except for that big boned kid down the cart who wore a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets...but he's asleep anywise. This thought the Digimon held in him was bothering him so, and he needed to talk to someone about it. Problem is, he wanted to speak this question to Davis, but he knew his friend had a problem similar to this, and it was driving him to depression...even though Davis tried to hide it under a happy mask.

"Hey um...Davish...can I ask you shomething?"

"Shoot."

"Uh...what do you do...when you feel all funny from your shomach?"

"Simple, just take some Pepto-Bismo."

"Uh, I think I tried that, and I ended up in the bathroom for an hour, but no, it'sh not that." Sheepishly, the In-Training Digimon looked below. "Uh-when you feel all funny-around thish uh-person-like its really hot outside-what do you do around that person?"

Now what was the little Digimon talking about? What did he mean that he felt so funny around a person, unless... "Okay...so who's the girly Digimon?"

Intense heat hit DemiVeemon like an anvil as he shy away from his friend's gaze. "Um-uh-uh-"

"Don't tell me it's Gatomon again."

"Well no...she didn't like me-like me."

"Uh...Biyomon?"

"No,"

"Palmon?"

"Yeah right...unlessh she was in her Lilymon form, but still no."

That's just all the girl Digimon Davis knew. Who else could it be? Maybe it was a wild Digimon Veemon met, or...wait... "You don't mean-Renamon, do ya?"

His blue skin just became red now.

"Ohhh, I knew it...but isn't she a little tall for ya, even as Veemon?"

"Well yeah...but not for Flamedramon! Exveemon is TOO big, and Raidramon is on four legs...unlessh if she was Kyuubimon,"

"Hmm..."

With his little paws, DemiVeemon tapped them together. "Sho uh...what do you do...when ya...?"

Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt stop. "Hold that thought, buddy. We're here."

The boy stepped out of the train, entering an underground terminal, along with a bunch of people as well. The boy aimed his sights at a nearby stairway...

"Hey Davis!"

...When he heard that familiar, high pitched voice. The teen spotted a lovely older woman with a pink cowboy hat hurrying towards him...to bad she's already taken.

"Mimi...? What're you doing here?"

The girl stopped a few feet away from the boy, catching her breath. "Doing a little daily shopping,"

"Typical," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"...And also getting something for Izzy's birthday, tomorrow."

That's when Davis' eyes grew wide as his goggles. "Tomorrow! Aw man, I thought it was next month! Man and I was getting a cool video game too at the Zeta thing store!"

"Zeta...? That's the same store me and Palmon are going." On cue, the plant Digimon emerged her head out of the bag and said 'hi'. "You know where it is?"

"I never been there, but I kind of pass by it just to get to EB. Yeah, it's on the same street."

Mimi sighed, like getting some heavy lump out of her chest. "Oh thank god! And I thought I'd have to ruin my new ¥14000 yen shoes just to get lost to find that stupid store."

It was at that when the two made their way to the stairs. "Then why wear them, then?"

"That's a silly question; you can't do your daily shopping without looking good. Otherwise, I'll look like I'm doing the laundry."

"And people say my logic is weird."

As they climbed to the surface, there, within the darkest part of the terminal, just outside of it, something sinister lurks. A being spies from there, who was human shaped. As a train passes by, the light of the windows can catch the glimpse of this evil looking figure. It was a feminine being, perhaps around her twenties, with thick pigtails, and the light could barely catch a sight of her skimpy outfit. But after the last light passed her by, showing her frightening face...

...she vanished at the next light.

(Hint: It's not Alice.)

* * *

_.-_

**6:32 PM…**

(A/N: I really appreciate for you people to picture those time thing typed up in a typewriter, like in Sonic Adventure 2...just asking.)

The shopping area was as usual, still crowded of shoppers. For those who don't know, Akihabara is world-famous for its many electrical appliances and electronic shops, at least around in the Chuo-dori Avenue. It's practically a computer geek's haven for like say Izzy, Yolei, and Henry.

It's also a perfect place for a Digital Field to happen.

_.-_

"So...should we continue with this blue card thing?"

"No Takato. I said that I need to think."

Somewhere at a corner of a road, the Tamers just sat around on a steel rail, just...sitting, Takato's not sure. But all he knows that their mission has been postponed thanks to Henry's dad. The goggled child felt as worried for his friend as he just sat there looking so distressed. He wanted to help him, but all he can do, as much as he opposes it, was to back off as Rika said. But why listen to her advice? She's just sitting there just listening to her walkman, like she doesn't give a care. Why does she always act like this? Great, now he's worried for both of his friends; just what he needs in his 'things-to-do' list.

"Henry, I know that with your dad knowing about Terriermon, it looks-well-bad-but um-maybe it won't so bad as you think...I guess."

One of these days Takato has gotta learn how to think what to say first. His 'prepared' discourse didn't help Henry's depressed state.

"Great prep-speech, Goggles."

He could only narrow his eyes after that sarcastic comment. "Well I'm just trying to cheer Henry up."

"And I'm trying to listen to my music."

"It didn't seem like it."

"Well like I said before, you need to back off of others' businesses."

"I'm Henry's friend. I'm just trying to help him out."

"If you want to help him out, then just _back off_."

"But...!"

"This is the type of thing that Henry needs to sort out of his own and there's nothing we can do about it; got it, Goggles?"

"Uh..." Takato couldn't help but feel that…maybe Rika was right. Though she wished she didn't have to prove that in a rude way, but he guess that's Rika for him. "Wow...and I thought you're still angry at him after that fight in the park."

"I am."

"Oh, so there's no chance for me to ask you not to be...?"

"Nope,"

"-sigh- well...that still doesn't mean I should stop cheering him up...I guess."

Just for once in his life, why couldn't Gogglehead just get it through his thick skull? He's not gonna make everyone happy by just helping them in his sad way, and not even her. Why does he even bother? Wait-what's that growling sound?

"Terriermon?" Henry finally was brought to life as he noticed the Digimon on his head going all rage-like.

"Look alive, boys and girls. Me sense Digimon on the rise!"

For once, the ol bunny-rabbit was good for something. "Finally, and all this sitting around was driving me crazy!" Pulling out her blue D-Arc, Rika leaped off the rail.

"You're still in your fighting-craze, Rika?" asked Takato. "I thought you learned that Digimon aren't just data."

"That still doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop beating the ones meant for destruction. So are you coming or what?"

_.-_

"Ah a present for Mr. Izumi, eh? So you must be this Mimi Tachikawa he always talks about. I must say, he's a very lucky guy."

Mimi blushed, feeling so special for Koushiro that is her love. She took the shopping bag from the clerk which held a small box containing the processor board. "Thanks...! Um...just how much does he talk about me?"

"Well..." hearing a windy hum, the man look over the girl, scowling. "Hey you, turn off all those air-conditioners!"

Mimi may not be that bright, but she didn't have to have a calculated brain to figure out who could that be. "Davis, you better do what he says!"

The dopey goggled teen was one the floor, so close to a stack of large air-conditioners that were now activated and breezing the boy with such cool pleasure. "Ahhhh...!"

Even DemiVeemon got in the action, letting the air cool his mouth.

"DAVIS!" Mimi screamed. "I'm not your mother, you know! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

Davis got out of his relaxed state and looked behind him. "Why, what's the worse that can happen?"

BOOM!

Then machines blew right in his face from their filter cages, and now the boy's spiky hair looked like a puffy afro.

"AH MAN THAT BUUUUURNS!" the silly boy zipped everywhere around the store.

Mimi could just see it now as she looked at all those sparking, broken air conditioners. Paying for all that could hurt her parents account...BIG time. "Oh boy, there goes my credit card privileges."

Suddenly, more electronic from Mimi's left started to go static-like, just like beginning trapped in an electric web. From what Mimi could tell, after her shock plastered all over her face and after noticing the clerk's REALLY pissed off look, Davis had something to do with it.

"DAVIS! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

The boy skid from the aisle, trying to get his hair back to normal. "I didn't touch them! I swear!"

**Background music (Digimon Tamer original soundtrack, _Digital Field_)**

The TVs one next to the broken somehow turned on by themselves, despite suffering whatever was going on with the other electronics. Though they were in a juggle of static, the screen rapidly shown a close up picture of what it looked like a weird ox and sheep. The laughter that kept getting cut off from the faces' disappearance even got the DigiDestineds' attention.

"Dude, what is this, the farm-animal channel?"

Mimi gazed at the weird pictures on TV, feeling very tensed by this. "I don't know...I just hope this isn't a butcher channel; I hate to see those poor farm animals get slaughtered, and I'm a vegetarian."

Next, smoke suddenly became visible to their eyes, hovering around the duo. Scanning the store, the electronic equipment's condition grew worse by the appearance of the smoke.

"Wow, even electric thingies get break outs from fogs...just like me."

Fog...? Hearing that, and after noticing a thick blanket of fog, Palmon leapt out of the bag, landing on the counter. She was too distracted to notice the man freezing in fear by her sight. "Mimi, I think I know what this is! It's a Digital Field! Look outside!"

The girl did as she was told and looked. The thick gray fog suddenly cleared her memories. "Wait-Izzy said stuff about this! That means a Digimon is coming!"

Without hesitation, Davis bolted out the store. "It's Digi-butt kicking time! Let's go, DemiVeemon!"

"Right!" Following pursuit, the little Digimon bathed in white light. "DemiVeemon Digivolve tooo...VEEMON!"

After landing from out of the digi-egg, Veemon dashed after his friend. "Wait for me!"

As the gang left the building, there was only one thing the clerk guy can do after what he saw...faint.

_.-_

"Why don't the bad guys ever choose aquite area where there're no people, like the desert, or the beach, or not anywhere else?"

"Because they don't give rat's ass, Gogglehead! Now shut up and keep running!"

The children hurried through the crowd of people, following Henry who was detecting the digital activity with his D-Arc. After turning another corner of a block, yards away was the thick blanket of fog looming the street.

"There it is!" Henry proclaimed.

Catching up to the boy, and catching his breath, Takato focus his eyes at something particular about the fog. "Um...is it just me, or is that Digital Field's like a vacuum cleaner?"

"Huh?"

The people that was near the fog area screamed in alarm when a flock of electronic stuff flew out of the glass windows. Things like CDs, computers, radios, etc were sucked into the fog as it continues to flow through the street.

"Why is _that_ field sucking up all the electronic stuff?" asked Takato.

He tried to study the sight, but his brain couldn't come up with an answer. "I-don't know. It just doesn't make sense."

"Wow, for once even you don't get it, Brain-boy."

"Rika, not now, please?"

**Background music (SA1, _Event-Strain_)**

Suddenly, the sound of a car getting crushed was heard. The kids noticed all the people screaming and running for their lives. As the fog engulfed the Tamers, they equipped their shades and goggles, spotting a large Minotaur ox standing on a crushed car as it were sucking all the electronic in its mouth. This creature wore red warrior armor around its chest, shoulders, and waist that had gold rims orbiting around. It was the same piece of armor that protected its forearms. It was armed with twin swords that were placed on its purple belt, and the upper legs of its black body were orange markings.

"Oh-Bully-Bull-bull," Takato gulped.

The red head raised a brow at the boy. "Huh?"

"Don't ask," After another car crushing sound was heard, Takato's eyes shrunk really small. "Please say that was the sound of that Digimon crushing another car."

He was afraid of this. On the other side from the ox Digimon was a sheep Digimon, also a Minotaur. But unlike any sheep, besides not being a Minotaur, this one had long purple horns above the ears of its head. It wore purple armor around its chest, and forearms. A red belt with gold coins on the front, and addition to that, it wore a red scarf around its neck.

"Two Digimon? Oh man, at least don't let them be Ultimates." Takato pleaded to the heavens.

Solving that question, Rika scanned the Digimon with her digivice...even though, despite her patients that it took a while to get an image and data.

_.-_

**_Pajiramon_: Holy Beast Digimon. A Deva Digimon. This cruel sheep Digimon is the eternal ruler of nightmares, luring the enemy into a nightmare and destroy their minds.**

**_Type_: Virus**

**_Stage_: Ultimate**

**_Attacks_: Treasure Bow, Thunder Stomp, Vafunijuvara**

_.-_

**_Vajiramon_: Holy Beast Digimon. An ox Digimon that can split a mountain the power of its swords, and is a robust and powerful ox. Another of the Deva Digimon.**

**_Type_: Vaccine**

**_Stage_: Ultimate**

**_Attacks_: Deva Blade, Terra Sword**

_.-_

After reading those facts, Takato looked like he just wet his pants. "Two Ultimates? TWO...and they're DEVAS? Oh come on, what did we do to deserve this?"

"Maybe for knocking Susie down?"

"It was an accident, Terriermon!"

Suddenly, Henry's eyes popped wide. "I think I see the reason for absorbing the electronics. If I remember, it takes a Digimon a while for them to adjust to their new surroundings before emerging out of the Digital Field. These Digimon were probably absorbing data from the appliances to speed up their need to become stable, and!"

"Okay, OKAY Brainiac! We don't need a science lesson, here. Let's just attack them now!"

This only made the boy glare, coarsely, which of course didn't weaken Rika's mighty frown.

Shaking off his edginess, as Renamon came into view, Takato stepped into action. "Alright, let's show them the door. Go get them, Guilmon!"

"Whoa, Bread-boy sure is kicking their butts. Ooo, that's gotta hurt. Man his moves were killer." The rabbit Digimon sarcastically said.

Takato covered his face before he can see Rika and Henry smirking at him. "Okay, okay, I forgot that I left him home. Give me a break here!"

Renamon stood, battle-ready, on a car, eying at the incoming Devas who were smashing anything in their way. "We might have a difficult time defeating these Devas without Guilmon. Their power is much higher than the last Deva, nearly matching Mihiramon's power."

Terriermon hopped on the car right besides Renamon. "That don't mean we can't layith the smack down on their candy asses," But the bunny felt pale when he saw the sheep Digimon just kicking a car high and far like a football, way over the Tamers and slam back to the street in a mighty explosion. "gulp...but uh-ladies first."

_.-_

"Is it just me, or is it my video game is acting like it's going for mating season or something?"

As the DigiDestined ran for the fog that they just lost, Davis tried to keep his game under control, like it was being pulled by a magnet.

"Same here with Izzy's present. I knew computer thingies don't like me as they do with Tai, but this is ridicules!"

Once again, they kept their store items safe against their chest when another swarm of frightened people as they rushed by the kids without a word of excuse me.

"Well at least we're going the right way." Muttered Palmon.

Soon, the teens made it to a corner, finding themselves yards away from the butts of two large Digimon that are a sheep and ox.

"Man killer scene here. I feel sorry for the dude who owns that crushed Mazda Sedan."

"Davish, look! Two Digimon!"

And looked he did, noticing the butts of the Deva Digimon. "Yeah uh... nice view of their asses." Davis grumbled. "_Butt_ dude snicker, that bull could probably feed my whole family for at least a decade with all that meat."

"Davis, please, Ew! I'm a vegetarian, remember?"

"Um-my bad...?"

_"BUNNY BLAST!" _

_"DIAMOND STORM!" _

Smoky blast erupted on the large Digimon, as the DigiDestineds' eyes detected. They also saw Terriermon soaring high, going after the sheep Digimon, whilst Renamon for the bull Digimon.

"It's the Tamers' Digimon, dudes!"

"I, for one, am not a dude, Davis! I don't even look good in men's tacky clothes."

Ignoring the girl with rolling his eyes, Davis drew out his D-3. "Alright, Veemon, time for Exveemon to!"

"WAIT!"

The boy blinked at the blue dragon. "Why?"

"Let me go as Flamedramon! He's a better fighter!"

"Yeah, but Exveemon is packed with lot of power. He can bust up these guys, no problem."

"I can take em, no sweat! Armor Digivolve me, please?"

One look of Renamon, who launched herself from the ox's arm like an acrobat, Davis smirked with a sweat drop. "Right, buddy...perfect time for you to be scoring with the girls. (A/N: Wow, isn't that an understatement?) Alright then...DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIES!"

As Veemon charged for battle, bathed in energy, Mimi took out her old digivice. "You too, Palmon, and be careful!"

Running with her rooted feet, Palmon followed her blue comrade, also bathed in energy. "Always will Mimi! Let's do it!"

**Evolution music (SA1 or 2, _Invincibility._)**

_.-_

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

"VEEMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO...**FLAMEDRAMON**, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

_.-_

(**Digivolution**)

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...**TOGEMON**!"

_.-_

**Battle music (Rockman Zero, _Enemy Hall _)**

Like an Olympic runner, the human shaped dragon charged for the aid of the yellow vulpine, launching high like a man with spring shoes. "Take this, hamburger-boy! FIRE ROCKET!"

Coated in intense fire, the fighter plowed right into the ox's side, but did it suffered an amount of damage or even get shoved an inch away...? Nope.

"What is this? Begone, insect!" and like a fly, the bull Digimon, Vajiramon, swatted Flamedramon hard right to where Renamon is.

On the other side of the road, Togemon running steps shook the earth as she advanced towards Pajiramon. "That cotton coat has just got to go, lady! NEEDLE SPRAY!"

The cactus Digimon shot her needles from her body, but without even looking, Pajiramon swiftly caught all the needles.

"D'oh!"

The sheep stared her black face right at the frightened Champion. "D'oh is right. THUNDER STOMP!"

With her hind legs, the Deva hammered the street, using the shockwaves to make the road at like a rippling wave. It flipped Togemon high from the floor when it passed by, and not only that, the wave continued on towards Davis and Mimi.

"AW NUTS!" they screamed. (Terra's note: Is it just me, or is it, like that line is the favorite among these Digimon kids?)

(Digi-gang: It's just you.)

The teens ran for their dear lives from the rolling road, but luck was on their side as the wave died down.

"Man, we're gonna need better seats for this match."

"Well I always get front row seats for concerts."

"I don't think front rows are the best seats for this rumble, Mimi."

"DEVA BLADE!" Vajiramon slashed his swords, cris-cross, creating a mighty sonicboom beam that cut a scar on the road, forcing both Renamon and Flamedramon away from it.

"I ask you again: what are you doing here?" Renamon demanded to her ally.

The fire dragon grinned. "Helping, that's what. What're sparring partners for?"

"...To get their act straight."

"Eh...?"

Barely did they dive away from a sword that split the road around them apart.

"I can't believe it! We're so lucky that the DigiDestined are around!" Takato said with relief.

However, Henry's stern look did not leave his face. "Yes, but they're fighting the wrong Digimon. The reason we had Terriermon against Pajiramon, and Renamon with Vajiramon is because their types will be an advantage over theirs. Togemon is at a great disadvantage because her data type class will be crushed under an Ultimate level virus."

_.-_

"LIGHT SPEED JABBING!"

With her boxing gloved fists, Togemon threw a number of punches too fast for the naked eye to follow, and impossible for the average pupils to trace...

...except for Pajiramon.

Every punch, every attack, every thrust...Pajiramon caught every single one...with one hand...while yawning! With the last double fists, the sheep Digimon grabbed them and gripped through the padded gloves and making her scream.

"Come now, dearly; even a Tortomon can hit faster than you. HE-YA!" Her front hooves nailed Togemon's gut, lifting her feet away from the floor. Then, grabbing her left gloved hand, Pajiramon lifted Togemon, who stood three feet taller than her, and the cactus was given a thundering slam back to the street.

"NO, TOGEMON!" Mimi cried.

"DIGI-MODIFY! BOOST CHIP ACTIVATE!"

Renamon was overflowed within blue chi energy as she stretched her body up and let the energy rise with a windy force. "HaaaaAAAAAA!"

Flamedramon followed the same act, and charged raw pyro energy in a similar fashion, which it too was shedding the floor. "HaaaaaAAAAA!"

"Dude, it's like a freakin DBZ episode! Go get him, Flamedramon!"

Vajiramon stood tall with his blades at the ready, slowly approaching his opponents who are bathed in chi and fire energy that dug a flat crater beneath them.

"IKE!" Renamon cried as Flamedramon dashed with her. "POWER PAW!"

"FIRE ROCKET!"

Flamedramon launched away with his trademark man-comet, however, instead of her fist coated in white energy, the light-blue energy flowed all around her body, and now her Power Paw was like Renamon's own Fire Rocket.

BAM! Both rocketing attacks collided upon the large Vajiramon's chest, but the two fighters succeeded in only pushing the calm ox an inch or two back.

"Humph...pathetic..." Vajiramon sneered.

POW! And without their detection, Flamedramon crashed his back through a car while Renamon slammed hard on the pavement.

"Are these the traitorous Digimon, tamed by sniveling humans that defeated our three comrades, Pajiramon?"

On the sheep's side, Pajiramon just tossed the little rabbit like a football. "WHoA NEEEEllLLLiiiieeeee...!" scored right in a garbage can. "Whoa, nice shot...ow..."

"I hope not. I'm barely succeeding a warm up with these weaklings." she didn't have to look behind her as she blasted Togemon with a hind leg kick.

Far down the road, from the Tamers, Mimi must have heard this, maybe from her digivice, thanks to a special trick that Tai taught her. "If you want a challenge, I'll give you a full blown makeover!" with that, she raised her Digivice to the sky. "Digivolve, Togemon!"

_.-_

(**Digivolution**)

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...LILYMON!"

_.-_

Shooting out of the body that faded into shining data, the little fairy Digimon, Lilymon emerged to the air. "Here's a challenge for you, Lamb-chops; a challenge that'll put your dirty wool coat in the dollar store!"

Pajiramon, who stared up at the flying Digimon, barely grinned. "Well then...show me, little pixie."

Grinning with delight, Lilymon clasped her hands together, letting the flower petals coming out of her sleeves cover them. The flower bloomed, revealing a nozzle cannon.

"Here it is! FLOWER!"

"TREASURE BOW!"

Before Lilymon knew it, an explosion blasted her hard off the sky, making her land into a tree. The sheep Deva, who had a purple crossbow pointing at the sky, whirled it around and slid it on her back.

"Shame on you... You had me all worked up for nothing."

"DIGI-MODIFY! THOR'S HAMMER ACTIVATE!"

The long eared dog blasted out of the smelly garbage can like it was a cannon, pulling out steel, Roman designed hammer that was bigger than he is. It was like he drew the weapon like an anime woman with her BAM. Terriermon dropped towards the sheep Digimon who seemed distracted by just waiting for Lilymon to come out.

"IT'S HAMMA-TIME, LAMB-CHOPS! BOO!"

Sadly his hammer was intercepted by Pajiramon's palm...whom didn't seem to notice Terriermon.

"...Yah...?"

"No..." and like nothing, the sheep Digimon just tossed the little rabbit away.

Henry clenched his hands tightly. "Okay, that's it...FLAMEDRAMON, LILYMON!"

The two Digimon, who peeled off of a car and dug out of the leaves, looked at the Tamer with a 'huh?'.

"YOUR TYPES WON'T DO THEM ANY GOOD! SWITCH OPPONENTS, NOW!"

The fairy blinked her eyes with puzzlement. "Uh...What good will that do?"

"TREASURE BOW!"

With an eep, Lilymon flew out of there before the tree blew to pieces (Sorry, nature lovers.).

"Screw it! I'll try anything once! FLAMEDRAMON...!" Flying towards her old comrade, the dragon pushed away from the crushed car as Renamon dived for Vajiramon. "...you heard the man. Time ta change dance partners!" -

"Aw...but I wanna fight with Renamon."

Irritability, Lilymon dropped her cherry mood as Renamon was blown away by a ground wave. _Like DigiDestined, like Digimon. _With her mighty arms, Lilymon carried Flamedramon over her head. "JUST GO OVER THERE!" and tossed him hard towards the sheep Digimon.

_Wow, Lilymon must bench press or something...opps, there's the sheep lady. _"FIRE ROCKET!"

BAM! And the flaming Digimon crashed right into the Deva, with a might that even surprised her. The sheep swatted him away, but Flamedramon bounced off before she touched him.

"FLAME FIST!" Airborne, the Armor Digimon tossed a number of fireballs that splashed with burning sensation on the sheep Digimon. But of course, it barely scorched her as she shoved the flames away.

"I see that my comrade was too much for you. I will show you that I will make no difference! TREASURE BOW!"

With multiple shooting, Pajiramon fired her crossbows, but the Armored Digimon flipped, leaped, dodged from the explosions that stabbed through the street.

"Wow, I feel stronger fighting lamb-chops here!"

The sheep narrowed her magenta glowing eyes. "But I highly doubt that right now. VAFUNIJUVARA!"

A wide beam from her eyes shot ahead, pushing some dust away. Terriermon leapt out of the way, alright, but Flamedramon wasn't as lucky as he eyes was possessed by the beam.

"Uh?NO! What's for dinner...WHAT? BROCCOLI STEW?FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! NOOOOOOO!" Flamdramon dropped to his knees before what he saw within his magenta eyes. "ANYTHING BUT THE SOY SAUCE! NOOOOOO!"

Henry saw this turn of events. "Pajiramon is creating a nightmare for Flamdramon! We have to save him before he gets deleted out of madness!" Pulling the answer from his vest pocket, Henry slashed the card through his D-Arc. "DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

_.-_

(**Digivolution**)

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...GARGOMON!"

_.-_

Wasting no time, the large dog-gun Digimon charged for the sheep that was pulling strings on the poor dragon. "Ms. Sheep, meet Mr. BUNNY PUMMEL!"

POW! A flying barrel gun crashed hard on Pajiramon's face like being hit by car engine or something. Not only that, Gargomon knocked off her concentration to trap Flamedramon in a horrible nightmare about the broccoli.

"See ya! GARGO LASERS!" With the help of his guns, not only were they doing a deal of multiple damage on the sheep, it helped the Champion fly back towards his fallen friend. "Yo, hot-head, how're you feeling?"

Flamedramon's head rolled in circles as his eyes were all swirly. "Broccoli...so many broccolis, Davis. Me want my bottle now... shakes head...Man, THAT was a nightmare... any calls while I was out?"

"Oh just Lamb-chops over here left ya a message about how much you yearn to suck broccoli like sucking!"

"Oh really? Perhaps I'll settle for some barbecue sheep!"

_.-_

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"DIAMOND STORM!"

A large green blast followed by a storm of shards slammed hard onto the ox, engulfing his body under a thick cloud of smoke.

"Oh yeah, baby! Teamwork!" the pixie cheered like a happy-go-lucky girl. "Oh I remember you now. You're that crazy fox Digimon whom I kicked butt!" (A/N: Chapter 1)

The crazy fox shot a crazy angry look that can cut steel. "If you don't mind, I would like to finish this fight without YOU trying to make me lose my temper!"

"Uh-oopsie!"

"DEVA BLADE!"

Just when they put up their focus, the two Digimon were washed away by a powerful that then send them crashing into a store window.

"Pitiful creatures..." the ox Minotaur slowly approached the smoky compartment store with his blades at the ready. "...it's an embarrassment to fight such weak opponents."

Spark flew away as a card was scanned through a digivice.

"However it is our mission to bring a message to you cowering humans that the time of the Digimon is at..."

"DRAGON WHEEL!"

All of a sudden, a flaming blue dragon launched out of the smoke, and blasted right on Vajiramon's face. The smoke blew away, as well as bits and pieces of the window's glass and frame as Lilymon and Kyuubimon charged out of the building.

"You can't keep good looking Digimon down, horn-face! Now you'll get a sweet taste of flower power!"

With an agreeable snort, Kyuubimon jumped and rolled like a flaming wheel. "DRAGON WHEEL!"

As the dragon launched away, energy was focused in Lilymon's cannon. "FLOWER CANNON!"

The speed of the blast caught up with the dragon, but it cut through the flame from behind and now it was like the dragon had a orb of light caught in its mouth. Now the flames swirled around the beam as flower petals shed behind its path.

BLAM! The beam blasted on the ox, bursting in a good explosion that gave off a powerful gust past the Tamers.

"Alright! Nice one! I call that one the Flower Dragon! Nifty, huh, fox-girl?" Kyuubimon snorted then turned her face away. "Gee, Gatomon was right; you really are a breath of fresh air."

With an angry roar, the smoke blew away thanks to Vajiramon's fierce energy aura. The ox Minotaur stomped his feet in anger, creating earthquakes that nearly broke Kyuubimon and the Tamers' balance.

_Incredible...that Kyuubimon...she was able to combine the attack of that annoying pixie. There is indeed something special within this beautiful creature. Perhaps if I laid my cards right, I can-_

"FLOWER WEALTH!"

Before he knew it, Lilymon quickly flew around him and created a flower necklace for his neck.

"What are you doing?" Kyuubimon shouted.

"Oh Izzy thinks that these guys are under dark influences, and I just washed that away with my Flower Wealth." she then patted the ox's head, talking in baby talk: "Isn't that right? Aw, you so precious."

"Argh...! You fool! Get this disgusting filth off of me!" The ox madly ripped the flowers off of him and then tried to swat the little fairy, which she quickly flew away.

"Whoops...maybe not." _Okay, once again, Izzy was wrong. Tell me these wackos aren't doing this on their own!_

_.-_

With fury, Flamedramon attacked with his claws with all his might, but Pajiramon easily parried his attacks with less her effort.

"You're not making much of a challenge. But that's to be expected for vaccines." With a mighty blow, the Deva swatted the dragon away, and then lifted her front legs. "THUNDER STOMP!"

Another powerful stomp created a street shoving shockwave that blew away Flamedramon. The dragon-man felt like he plowed by an army of football players before getting dragged through the street.

"Okay...road-arrangement is closed! GARGO LASERS!" the shots nailed the sheep, each one of them, but they barely were harming Pajiramon.

"TREASURE BOW!" It was her turn as she shot lightening quick arrows that blew holes on the street and nearly nailed Gargomon as he barely jumped out of their way.

"Come on WHOA...! Can't even hit the broad side of...GAH...! Whoa that was close."

She halted her attack and just smirked. "I say, these odds are really irritating me. Perhaps I shall even them...wouldn't you say, my children?"

On cue, these little pink lambs with large magenta horns and cannons on their back appear before the Deva.

_.-_

**_Sheepmon_: Mammal Digimon. Digimon with very soft wool. They defend themselves with the cannons on their backs, obviously.**

**_Type_: Vaccine**

**_Stage_: Armor**

**_Attacks:_ Wool Grenade, Silence of Lambs.**

_.-_

That data was read from Davis' digivice. Although Mimi was looking at the wrong kind of appearance.

"Ohhhh...they're so CUTE!"

But with their evil grins on their faces, they don't have anything but cute on their minds. "WOOL GRENADE!"

And rockets flew away from their cannons, each with smiley faces that just...well...smiled. One by one, the rockets blew up on the street, heading for the gun-bunny.

"Uh oh," with no nerves to leap out of the way, Gargomon just stood their and defended himself as the blasts' smokescreen engulfed him.

Henry clenched his teeth in fear...fear that Gargomon could be hurt from that...but miraculously after the smoke cleared, Gargomon was only left with a few scratches. _Thank goodness...those Sheepmon don't seem to have good aim._

"Henry!" looking over his shoulder, the Tamer notice Takato giving him a card. "Try this one."

"Uh..." he studied it, trying to determine to possibilities. "This one is a close range attack. Gargomon needs to-"

"FIRE ROCKET!"

Henry's thoughts aimed back at the field where Flamedramon burned away through the twin sheep and smashed into the main sheep.

"Gargomon, get in there!" obeying, the Champion hurried while Pajiramon was still staggered from Flamedramon's attack. Whist that, Henry slashed Takato's card. "DIGI-MODIFY...AGUNIMON ACTIVATE!"

Taking a leap away from the ruined street, Gargomon burst into flames like his ally. "Check out my fire-move, dragon-dude! PYRO TORNADO!"

Pajiramon just swat Flamedramon off of her before she felt intense heat. "What is this...? GAAHH!" Before she knew it, a great tornado of fire trapped her.

"Face da wrath of de-FEET!" BAM! As the flames were blown away, Gargomon smashed his feet right on the face of Pajiramon. But the sheep Deva still remained strong on her feet.

Nursing her jaw, she adjusted it back to its original position. "Impressive, little beast. YOU SUCCEEDED IN TICKING ME OFF! TREASURE BOW!"

Her crossbow rapidly fire arrows at maximum rage, like a machine gun. It was like Gargomon was caught in a mine field as explosions erupted on the street.

"GARGOMON NO!"

As you expected for a hero in a smoke cloud, when it cleared, Gargomon's back was on the floor as his body was covered in a number of scratches.

"Kay...1 to 10 on the pain scale; that was a BIG 10 on the hurt level." The bunny proceeds to lift himself up, but a hoove stamps him brutally on his gut. "Urgh...and a 15 on that one,"

With a sharp aim, Pajiramon pointed her crossbow at the center of Gargomon's face. "When I do this, it'll be a 50 on the pain scale."

"Oh boy...this'll hurt reaaaaalll...!"

And what's this...is he saved? At that moment, Flamedramon dived on the sheep Digimon and griped onto her neck, refusing to let go as she desperately tried to shake him off.

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

As Davis cheers him on, telling his Digimon to ride like the wind, Henry focused his head to come up with a plan.

_Now what...I gotta help Gargomon somehow but what? Think Henry, think! There must be something in my hand that'll-_

"Henry...! Try that blue card! Digivolving him to Ultimate will really even things up."

Henry grimly stared at Takato. "I can't...we're not sure if this card does what we think it does. I still haven't examined this..."

"Oh for god's sake, Brainiac, just DO IT!"

Well he was outvoted on this one, and the sight of Gargomon in a death situation equals thousand of votes. Henry will just have to do what he doesn't do much in his life...take a risk.

"Okay...DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

As soon as the card slash happened, Henry's hand, which held his digivice, was pulled towards the sky. A blue beam of light shot towards the heavens.

"Ooo...that's a pretty light," Mimi said. "I wonder what it's supposed to do."

Davis watched the beam that came from the Tamers' side, as it disappeared through the clouds. "I don't know...that light didn't look like it did something."

The entire fight froze from that glamorous light...but now that the fun was over, Vajiramon went back to fighting with the girls, while Pajiramon swatted Flamedramon off of her and went back to blasting Gargomon's head open.

"Good bye."

This was it. Henry felt the cold chill of his nightmare. "PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

But then, Takato points at a red beam that shot from behind some buildings. Though he didn't know where this source came from, but Calumon, who still hid in an alley, unintentionally shot that red beam from the symbol on his forehead. Then like from the power of god, a beam of purple energy blasted from the heavens and shined on Gargomon.

The sheep deva growled, blinded from the light. "What...?"

**Evolution theme (Sonic Heroes, _Invincibility_)**

**-**

(**Matrix-Digivolution**)

"GARGOMON MATRIX-DIGIVOLVE TOOO...RAPIDM!"

_.-_

(**Music stops**)

BOOM! Right where the Digivolving Digimon lay, an explosion erupted. Pajiramon cackled at her deed of her assassination. The Tamers stood there with nerves held straight up to the roof as they waited for the results, as well as the DigiDestined. But Davis knows from the animes that when the hero looks like they got totally blasted, they just come out of nowhere and starts kicking-

AND THE NEWLY DIGIVOLVED DIGIMON LIED DEAD ON THE FLOOR!

Henry's body felt numb...his mouth was dry...everything around him felt so cold?the horrible sight before him. Gargomon was know a few feet taller, nearly bigger than Growlmon, but he was protected by green armor. A circular armor piece that protected his chest and waist, along with some circular shoulder pads. His shoes looked all elf like, plus he has some hand gloved blasters. In addition, his ears were big, protect by armor. They looked like finned wings. But what good was this form now? Smoke was coming from his head...and this new form wasn't moving...

"No-no-" he felt so weak, Henry dropped to his knees as his faced felt flooded by tears.

Takato too was in shock...he couldn't believe it...but Rika...

_Hold the phone..._With her violet eyes, she watched the body fade into nothing...but not like in a death way Digimon does when they die...it just...faded like a ghost. "Wait a minute, that's not his body."

Henry's body froze from his moment of sadness, "Wha...what are you...?"

Back on the DigiDestined side, they too were in grief of the dead Digimon.

"He's dead...no...he's dead..." Mimi felt so cold...she began to see memories of the time when other Digimon sacrificed themselves to protect them. Wizardmon, Whalemon, Piximon, Leomon...

"Hold up, Mimi...if he's dead, why he didn't blast into bits like all Digimon when they?"

Suddenly, a loud roar of jet was heard, like it was flying VERY low. Not only that, a strong gust of wind passed them by, making the kids fight to keep themselves balanced.

"Was that a really low flying plane, or something? Cause someone needs to learn to fly." Said Mimi, keeping her hat on her head.

Pajiramon cautiously scanned the area. She knew the blasted traitor was still alive...but where is he?

_"RAPID FIRE!"_

**Background theme (FLCL battle song)**

Whistling sounds was caught by all ears, like it was coming down on them hard, and-

Before they knew it, a number of large dust geysers blasted from the streets, and the Tamers and DigiDestined had to shield themselves from the dust-storm. The gust quickly died away, allowing Henry to see what happened. But as he was about to make guesses, his heart skipped a beat. There standing in the middle of the field was the same 'dead' Digimon in green, ready for battle.

"Ha, psyche!"

Henry just froze on his feet, trying to decide whether to weep before the green Digimon or kill him later. "RAPIDMON! YOU HAD ME SCARED THERE!"

"Jeez, can't take a joke, huh, Henroid? But be honest, like the new look?"

Take deep breaths, Henry...Deep breaths. "We'll...talk... later!"

"Well see if I care. If ya excuse me...?" Zoom he went, phasing for the Devas.

Pajiramon nursed her body after that attack, which really hurt. "What has happened? I demand that-"

POW! Something rammed her gut hard. Sucking up the pain, the Deva tried to take revenge on the attacker, but he was gone. BAM! Now her back was attacked, hard. She swung her fist around, but again, the attacker was gone. Oh how dearly was she in pain,

POW BAM, SMACK! Now she felt she was gang beaten. It was like an army of Digimon was attacking her. She couldn't react quickly enough.

"Whose slow now, Lamb-chops...?" Rapidmon zoomed away from her as he pointed his blasters. "RAPID FIRE!"

The staggered sheep felt like she was rammed by a train and burned in a hell fire as the missiles exploded on her and shoved her hard on the street.

From this whole event, Davis and Mimi's jaws laid on the street.

"Dude...that looks like Wills' Golden Armor form of his Terriermon...only this one is green!" Getting some answers, Davis turned to his D-3.

_.-_

**_Rapidmon_: Cyborg Digimon. This Digimon is by far the fastest Ultimate level Digimon, who can reach over the speed of sound. Its also complete with radar capabilities and sniper shooting specialties.**

**_Type_: Vaccine**

**_Stage_: Ultimate**

**_Attacks_: Rapid Fire, Tri Beam, Atomic Blast**

_.-_

"I gotta say, though...who's his tailor? Elf shoes? And that waist part does _not_ look right."

"Lay off him, Mimi. He's still a killer looking Digimon! Go get those Deva-clowns, Rapidmon!"

Her ox partner saw the whole thing, ignoring Kyuubimon and Lilymon who were distracted by the fight. And man, was Vajiramon pissed. "HOW DARE YOU! DEVA BLADE!"

Slicing his swords passed each other; a powerful arc beam rocketed towards the large cyborg. But Rapidmon just stood there; looking like he was checking his watch, which he doesn't have one.

"As a brutha once said: I'm waiting!" (Sonic: I do not say that! A/N: Whatever.) With that, he disappeared, DBZ style, and reappeared behind the beam as it blew a chunk of a clothing store.

"NO!" the rich girl then blubbered: "That store-had the cutest yellow dress I ever seen. -sob-"

Commence with the sweat dropping, Davis.

"Of course ya know, hamburger butt, that this mean war!" Phasing out again, Rapidmon reappeared behind Vajiramon and rammed him so fiercely that he crashed right into an exploding car across the street.

"Remarkable," Kyuubimon said, smiling at the outcome. "Rapidmon's speed is like any I never seen before."

"Oh yeah! Go Rapidmon! Go Rapidmon! It's your birthday! It's your!"

"Be quiet!" the fox growled at the dancing Lilymon.

"Party pooper." And she pointed her tongue at the fox.

"Now wait in line, bull-face. You'll get your turn." Next, Rapidmon zipped above the dizzy Pajiramon's head. "As for you...!" BAM! And he harshly kicked her in the air. While the sheep was flying, Rapidmon stood his body straight and spread his arms. Golden lights the emitted from his hands and feet, connecting together with yellow beams. "...you'll be the first to try out the latest ass-kicking move! TRI-BEAM!"

His whole fired a triangular shaped beam, ripping through Pajiramon's body as it passed by. _"AAAGAAAAAHHhhhh.h!" _and there, she broke into data.

"Oh yeah...one down," with a mischievous look, Rapidmon turn his gaze towards Vajiramon. "Heh heh...Neeeeext...?"

The Deva struggled a strong and angry grim, but he stepped away. Fortunately his ticket to get a sneak attack relied on Pajiramon's Sheepmon who aimed their cannons on Rapidmon's back...

"FIRE ROCKET!"

...but they were plowed away by the scorching dragon, dissolving into data by the intense flames.

_Curses...his power is much too great for me. I can't be destroyed now...not when I have interesting plans for the fox there. _"Make no mistake, traitor. I shall return."

And he faded away behind a fog that just came out of nowhere.

"Hey! I don't give refunds, hamburger-boy!"

(**Music fades**)

While the demolished street was finally safer...sort of...Davis and Mimi rushed over to the Tamers' side.

"Nice work there, dudes. I'm starting to think you guys don't need us anymore."

"Oh parish the thought," Takato begged.

But Rika shook her head. "No...don't,"

A narrow smile point at the little girl by Mimi. "It's been a while Rika?well expect for when you said that you hate Digimon. You still do?"

Rika looked at her with one of those 'Are-you-stupid?' looks. "No,"

"Well good...but pardon me by asking; how can you stand that broken heart shirt?"

Rika's eyes dangerously narrowed. _Ugh...that's the same line my mom says._

Mimi sheepishly smiled after picking up Rika's vivid look. "Never mind...we still made a good team, didn't we?"

Rika answered with a shrug. "Whatever,"

Mimi was starting to get second thoughts about warming up with the girl when her eyes spotted something far in some dark ally, spying at them. She leaned closer and narrowed her eyes?but the figure was gone.

_That was freaky...did I just see someone out there in- _Her ears then heard the fainted sound of police sirens.

"Oh now they come," Rika complained. "That's so typical of the so-called authorities."

"Well that's our cue to make like a banana and split." Davis stated as Flamedramon and Lilymon de-Digivolved back to Rookie. "I'll just Armor Digi!"

"No need, goggle-dude." Said Rapidmon. "Just grab a hold of me and I'll get us out of this dump."

Henry began to think of the problem with that plan. "Rapidmon, I don't think you can carry eight people at a time."

"Hey I'm big enough to." (A/N: Kabuterimon carried five people with no problem.) "Just grab ahold and I'll get us home faster than you can say: Momentai."

Rika snorted: "Who saw that coming?"

With no options, and the fact that the police sirens were getting louder, every quickly grabbed hold of the large Digimon.

"Everyone holding tight...? Then we are up...over...and GONE!"

And like a streak of lightening, the green blur jetted across the Akihabara city, with Takato and Mimi screaming their life out.

"MOMENTAIIIII!" Rapidmon cheered.

* * *

_.-_

**Outskirts Tokyo- 8:45 PM...**

The skies grew dark, dark enough to show the stars from outer space. The dark bluish skies blanketed over a road that was painted across a forest land. As a truck passed by, three little figures journeyed through the highway that was on the edge of a mountain. These figures were Bokomon, who was tired from all the traveling, Patamon, who just fluttered over the floor, and Neemon who was dancing around the two in a circle.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time, Neemon: NOOO!"

"Uh…uh…Okay," and he kept on dancing, humming the Digimon theme song.

It's been days since that rooster Deva terrorized the dam, and the three Digimon got themselves lost in the forest, almost got eaten by bears, nearly fell off a cliff, nearly survived a dangerous traffic stampede...all in the name of world salvation.

"Cheer up, Papa-Bokomon. At least now we got a map to go back to the city."

"Yes, Patamon, but Neemon was the one who stole the map from that wooden store, and we nearly got eaten by those dogs!" Bokomon rubbed his butt, still remembering that horrible bite. "I don't know what I'd settle; this place or the Digital World. So far, both worlds seemed to have a similar level in madness."

Neemon stopped his dance in front of Bokomon. "So why save these worlds?"

"BECAUSE WE'LL ALL BE KILLED IF WE DON'T!"

"Ooooooh...I understaaaaand." And back to the dancing he did.

Bokomon dropped to his knees, nursing his headache. "Why do I bother to hang around with Neemon in the first place? That is a mystery I'll never solve."

"La lalal la laaaa. Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions...! Hmmm hm...hmm..."

As another car passed by, Patamon hovered over the aching Digimon and landed at the grassy side of the road. "Well the sky is all dark…why don't we take a nap."

Bokomon felt his headache diminishing and he patted the little Digimon's head. Leave it to Patamon to look on the bright side. He maybe one of the Angel Guardians of their Digital World, but as Patamon, he has such an innocent mind.

"Very well then... Let us find shelter and rest up to prepare for tomorrow morning."

Neemon stopped his dance after he heard that. "Why? What are we gonna do tomorrow morning?"

He felt such burning pressure in his head, but he controlled it for now. "The same thing we do every morning, Neemon," with that, he made a dramatic pose, pointing the heavens. "TRY TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

Chorus: They're Neemon! They're Neemon and the Bo-ko-Bo-ko-mon!

Patamon: And Patamon!

* * *

_.-_

**Wong residence: 8:34 PM…**

It only took five minutes for Rapdimon to drop Davis all the way in Odaiba, back to Shinjuku for Mimi's college, and made a stop for the park. After the Tamers said their goodbye, Henry slowly walked back home. Luckily that ride Rapidmon did for the gang waste him enough to go back into Terriermon, so that problem was solved. But a big one was still a matter in worrying about:

What is Henry gonna do with his dad now that he knows about Terriermon?

After when his father found out about Terriermon, Henry did a lot of thinking. What is he gonna do, how is his father gonna react, what was it he wanted to talk about, all that stuff. But the big thought Henry made was a 'what if' thought. What if he never been a Tamer. Maybe he wouldn't have to put his family through this...he never though about it before. This Digimon thing has gotten quite out of hand, that it might put his entire family in jeopardy. Maybe it would've been better off if...maybe Terriermon should go back.

But he thought wrong...when he though Terriermon got deleted back there...he didn't know what to do...he felt so empty...but he can't just get rid of Terriermon; he's his best friend. You can't just toss away a best friend when they cause trouble for your family. No way! All he can do now is...face the music.

"Dad?"

From his bed, in the master bedroom, Janyu gazed at his son. "Henry?" He had done a lot of thinking, and seeing that his son doesn't seem to have that rabbit Digimon with him. Maybe he really was...

Nervously, Henry picked up something from behind the door. Yes indeed, it was the Terriermon...the one that protected him from that hostile Digimon. So they really are real.

Henry slowly approached his father, fearing for the worst. His hands shook while holding the small creature, standing by to hold tight if the worse happen.

"Dad...uh...this is Terriermon."

The man studied the Digimon, amazed at this abnormal sight. The little critter looked as nervous as his son, even though it forced a smile.

"Uh hey there, Jen's dad,"

It seemed like a dream…or maybe a virtual simulation, but it wasn't. The creature of fiction was real…solid, almost flesh in appearance.

"Dad, I want to say that I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. But you had to understand that we-."

"Henry," the man stood tall in front of his own son. "I should be the one to be sorry…but first I would like to thank Terriermon for helping me back there."

The little guy let out a heavy breath, revealing relief. "Heh, heh…well you're Jen's dad; I had to."

Henry also felt better, knowing that his father seemed okay about this. But something was bugging him. "Wait…what did you mean that you should be sorry?"

Janyu took a seat on his bed. "I think you should know something that I never told you…and it might have something to do with what's going on."

Feeling the need for complete attention of this, Henry and Terriermon dropped for a seat on the floor like little Rugrats waiting for their grandpa to tell a story that had 15 miles involved.

"You see, back in my college days, there were a team of students working on a project that involved AI programming in internet programs, which I was part of. It was all just for fun, but we were all hooked in the project. We were able to create artificial beings that were to think and act like animals, and we almost succeeded in giving them personalities, fighting abilities and survival skills. But our sponsors were busy with other things and they cut off our funding before we got to see the final run."

"Man that must suck." Terriermon muttered before Henry shushed him.

"Sorry to be rude, dad, but what does this have to do with Digimon?"

His father rubbed his chin in thought. "You see…most of the Digimon seemed based on our first subjects in our programming, namely Agumon and a few others. I'm sure you know about the Digimon causing havoc years ago. Although even though I heard about this, sometimes I couldn't help feel if this whole mess is my fault; that the Digimon were created and based off our project that somehow were brought to life. But even if they were, I wondered how could they when the project was deleted."

"It sounds like a big coincidence…but I don't think you're to blame."

"I thought so too…but then there was this man in the front door who wanted me to find my college friends. He said something that our project was out of control."

This whole thing boggled Henry's mind. Could his own father be involved with the Digimon? It just doesn't make sense.

"And another thing that came from the past was that blue card you brought. It contained Shibumi's code from the project."

"What…! You said it was just meaningless data."

"Well…I just didn't want to get you involved if anything happened that'll but me in grave trouble."

Henry just doesn't want to believe that his father could be responsible, but what if he was? How can he prove it? "Hmm…dad, I'm not sure what to think. But maybe you can have a talk to some friends of mine. They can probably make some sense of things."

"You mean that boy with the goggles?"

"No, some people who goes to the Shinjuku College. They're the DigiDestined."

Janyu's eyes grew wide. "The DigiDestined? I thought they were just an urban myth!"

Henry sighed, know that it was his turn to tell a very long story. And Terriermon can sense it too.

"If you're gonna tell some fairy tales, can I dig out the fridge?"

"Terriermon!"

* * *

_.-_

**East Shinjuku, Yamanote- 8:23 PM**

It was all quiet in the wealthy neighborhood on the east side of Shinjuku, filled with houses for the rich or well-off citizens. The night stars lit on the skies like Christmas lights, barely having to worry about the lack of night clouds blocking their beauty.

But Rika had no time or care to appreciate the beauty.

The girl with the ridicules hairdo hurried home in her fabulous Japanese style mansion, hoping that her mother won't be home. But sadly she was, helping her mother with the dishes. But lucky for Rika that she didn't bother her to give out one of her 'motherly-bondings-to-drop-her-standards.' routines.

"Oh mother, I don't know what to do with her." she said, watching her daughter dash past the kitchen door. "She hasn't developed a feminine bone in her body, and she's not letting herself be sociable to the female-society."

"She has friends, Rumiko." Seiko replied, always being the calm soul in the house.

"Yes, but boys…not that it's a bad thing when she starts dating…if she do…oh god…they're just encouraging her tomboy faze so that I just don't know if she'll ever grow out of it."

"Dear, you worry too much. Whatever she's going through is only normal. You can't force someone out of their beliefs. Doing so is as difficult as altering a photo."

Photo…? Suddenly that one little word was giving the famous model a Brain Blast. Such a expression that Seiko was all too familiar with.

"Dear, please forget what I said-"

"Thank you, mom. I love you, buh-bye!" she quickly said as she pecked her mother on the cheek an dashed into her room to make arrangements for her clever plan.

_Oh kami, what have I done?_

A little before that time, right as Rika's feet reached inside the house, Renamon stood gracefully on a high tree branch, without worrying the condition of her balance. Like a motherly hawk to her young, the fox Digimon always kept an eye on every action Rika made, preventing the threats that would ever dare to grip its dirty hands on the child.

And speak of the devil, there, in sight, is one now.

About a couple of roofs away from where Renamon was stood a familiar Minotaur lurking down at her eyes. Sure he was incredibly far away to see his facials, but Renamon's incredible vision can make that possible. Her muscles tensed, waiting for her distanced foe's move, but he just stood there.

Flash! A streak of light cut through past her body, and before Renamon could counter, he vanished.

Renamon would chase after him, but she felt that she needed to check the blade that still stabbed the base of the tree. As she hopped over towards it, she found a message carved on the handle.

**We shall meet.**

_.-_

_.-_

End of part 8.……

_.-_

_"I know everything." _Kokujou

_"How's that…?"_ Shoubu

_"Because I'm an evil genius." _Kokujou - Duel Masters

Crappy show, but I can picture Neo's voice with Kokujou's for obvious reasons if you watched the show.


	9. It's time to duel again! Taro! Taro!

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the digital spirit alive_

.-

**.-**

**.-**

**Main Shinjuku- 11:47 AM**

In the heart of the renowned city that is Shinjuku, all is what Manhattan around Time Square is…lively and very busy. Here, stores are set within the foot of tall skyscrapers that seemed to reach the sky, lights are scattered across the building walls, and the streets barely get any breathing time from all the millions of cars.

But the most common thing in every high metropolis cities is the people roaming across the side of the roads; pedestrians as they are called in the world of the roads. You never know who you would find in the school of hectic folks of a large city, and what a surprise to whom we found. Within the army of citizens is the urban legendary hero himself: Taichi Kamiya of the DigiDestined.

Today, he took a peaceful morning stroll around the city, resting his mind from all the studying for higher grades, and listening to Izzy talk about all the recent Digimon attacks, like what happened yesterday at Akihabara. However, throughout Tai's journey for mental clarity, he was not alone. Thou who accompanied him was a girl; a girl who was not Sora, but one with light brown hair, almost a dark dirty blonde, sticking outwards from the ends. Plus this poor female uses steel stilts to aid in the basics steps of walking.

This girl was Rei Saiba.

_Man, that was some stuff Mimi reported about yesterday. Too bad I had a soccer game that day. I wish I could do more. I should; there're no Control Spires stopping me. But I guess after learning from Davis' group, the torch is starting to be passed down to the Tamers. Whatever's going on is obviously leading to something major, and if that happens, I just hope the Tamers are up to it. I want to help them, but every time I do, I always feel like I'm meddling. _

Suddenly, once his eyes laid on Rei, they started to become the eyes he once wore in his Goth stage.

…_Poor Rei. Every time I even look at her like this…ARGH! Damn you, Neo! How could you just leave her alone? How could you-?_

"Taichi…?"

His head stunned as it woke up to reality. "Huh…?"

"What's wrong? You look so tense."

"Uh…it's nothing. I'm just worried about the final exams."

"That won't happen until a couple of months, and you shouldn't worry so much of it. After all, you said you passed the mid-term."

"Barely…! I nearly choked when that test asked about some…government junk. See…? Now I forgot what I need for the finals."

Rei giggled as she continued walking with her stilts. "I said it before, but you still haven't changed much."

"Heh…yeah, but that's because you're glad I haven't. Heh, heh…" The hair-boy wrapped a friendly arm around his old friend.

"Yeah, but don't mind me saying this, but there are some things that-"

"Well, well, look what Gogglehead the Gatomon dragged in,"

Tai groaned as he recognized that voice. Of all the times, why did it have to be this early in the morning? "-sigh-…what do you want, Rika?" he asked as he dropped his head down towards the short ten-year old.

"What…? Is it a crime to say hi?"

"Actually, from what I can tell, you never liked me that much."

"Well mom never raised a liar." _Second that…grandma never did._

"Now what do you want?"

With her cold eyes, Rika stared into Tai's eyes. "Well, right when found you walking here, something came to me…like the day when we met, you ambushed me with your WarGreymon, when I was still at the rookie sector as a Tamer with Renamon!"

Rei raised a brow at Tai. "What's she talking about?"

"Uh…" _Come on, Tai….think….think,….eeehhh….Brain Blast! _"…it's a video game. An online video game for the…eh…X-Box," _Genius, Tai. She'll never know._

For a second, Rika with puzzled of what he was talking about until she quickly realized that this girl isn't a DigiDestined. Well Rika won't be the one to give information to someone that might whine to the police. "Whatever,"

"Look, maybe sicing a town destroying monster on you was cruel, but I did that to make you stop bullying Takato!"

Rei shook her head. "Actually, Taichi, two wrongs don't make a right."

Tai dropped his head in shame.

"Now look here Mr. Hero, there's no way I'm gonna let you get away with that, not when I challenge you to a fight!"

"Whoa, hold on! I thought you learned your lesson about Digimon?"

"…Just that they're more than data and that I wouldn't slaughter them just to make mine stronger. Sides, it was proven that absorbing data didn't work effectively. Look…I know you DigiDestined are too chicken to use your Digimon in fight, besides against wacko Digimon, so instead, I'm challenging you to a Digimon-duel!"

Again, Rei turned to Tai for answers. "Digimon-duel…?"

"She means the card game, and Rika, what makes you think I play the game?"

"Duh, I figured since you started the whole Digimon thing, you clowns killed for the chance at the cards when it came out."

Now that she mentioned it, the gang was excited when they heard about Bandai making a Digimon card game. Sure, Izzy, Matt, Cody, Ken, and TK were very suspicious about it, but the others wanted to play cards and use ones based on their real Digimon.

"Guilty as charged, but look, I have to get to a birthday party in a few, so talk to my secretary to reschedule."

Rei narrowed her eyes at Tai. "Don't look at me, Taichi! I'm no one's secretary."

"Easy, Rei, I wasn't addressing you…right now I wasn't."

"Taichi!"

Tai eased back with his hands shielding him, and then he turned back to Rika. "Sorry I can't play with you, kid." The goggled one just easily carried on past the angry child, with Rei walking, on slits, by his side.

But no disappointed or scowled features were displayed on Rika's face. Instead, her eyes were calmly closed as she crossed her arms. "I understand you won't expect my challenge. I guess **_cowards_** know when they can't beat the best; even the _hairy**-dimwitted**_ ones."

The crippled girl froze on her tracks. It wasn't because that insult to Taichi angered and offended her…it was because she expected Taichi to affected, angrily, by it. For the times she knew him, Taichi had a big ego when it comes to proving his skills; wither in soccer, games, whatever he was good at, whatever he wasn't good at. But hopefully time matured him enough for him to take ease at such petty remarks.

"Coward…? Hairy-WHAT…!"

Well she was wrong. After all, this is Taichi she's talking about.

"You're seriously asking for a serious beat down, aren't ya, kid?"

Rika gave off a cold smile. "Of course not…I'm only asking you to take my challenge, and lose like man."

"Fine…expect this man is gonna bring you to school 101 about big mouths, kid. Lead the way."

"Wise choice, hero." Like a cold rebel, Rika had her hands in her pockets as she passed by the pre-adults. "Follow me."

.-

.-

**Shinjuku arcades- 12:04 PM**

Takato already bought a Digimon booster pack, and now with these new cards, he's ready to take on all challenges in another arcade, deep in Shinjuku, which is bigger than the one close to home. This one is suppose to have three holo-stadiums, which works on all the games, including Duel Monsters and Digimon.

…Exiting through the doors that connected both the comic shop and the arcades, before his eyes were the mother of all arcades; a place nearly the size as a football field. In the center lie the card-stadiums, where he can see people playing Duel Monsters on two of them. But the one closest to him looked closed. But there appears to be someone fixing the thing on the fuse box.

"Excuse me…" Takato asked the repairer. "Is this thing broken?"

"It was…" with a few adjustments, the stadium lit up and started its motors. "Until now… Today is your lucky day, kid!"

Takato beamed. "Alright!"

It looks like Takato was the first, and he made sure by quickly hurrying to the duel box. As he rushed to the left side of the duel arena, with excitement pumping in his veins, he-

was too late as he watched the duelists' booth rise to the field.

"Hey! Aw come on, I saw this one first!"

"It doesn't matter, you move so freakin slow anyways, Gogglehead."

His heart skipped in dread. "Rika!"

Rika rolled her eyes as her booth finished rising to the top. "Can anything get past the eyes of the Amazing Gogglehead?"

"Very funny..." Takato frowned. "Anywho, who're you battling?"

"Use your eyes and those goggles for once."

_Man, why does she have to be so rude to every little word I- NO WAY! _The goggled boy quickly hurried to the other end like his life depended on it. "Tai!"

The older goggled one looked below as his booth reached to the field. "Hey there little goggles-in-training,"

"Tell me I'm seeing things. You're…dueling Rika? Rika, with a capital R…? Do you know that she's the Digimon Queen, winner of last year's tournament?"

"….Your point?"

Takato was slightly caught off guard by that. "Uh…well, I'm just saying is that she might be a little tough to beat."

Tai's smile aimed for his opponent. "Good…it'll just make my victory much sweeter."

"Dudes, check it out! The DigiDestined Leader vs. the Digimon Queen! Man oh man, I wish I brought my camera for this! Tai is so gonna kick queenie's ass!"

Kenta adjusted his glasses with a mood not matching Kazu's. "I don't know. Just because he's a DigiDestined doesn't mean he'll kill this game like-"

"Excuse me…?" just then, Rei came up to the boys. "…what's a DigiDestined?"

"UHHH!" Tai spoke, trying to beat the boys to the answer. "…it's part of that video game I mentioned to you."

"Oh."

Kazu knitted his brows in confusion. "Video game…? Dude, what are-?"

Just in time, Takato grabbed his mouth. "Quiet! I think this girl isn't a DigiDestined!"

"Oh…" Tai got the boys' attention. "Kids, this is Rei Saiba, an old friend of mine. Rei, these are Takato, and two of his friends that I don't remember their names."

Kazu made a cheesy smile. "Wow! The DigiDestined forgot our names! This is so…uh…HEY!"

Introductions were made as Rei shook each of their hand. Takato, however, kept feeling the tiny sting of pity for every time he noticed her with those slits, plus those metal things wrapped around her black-stocking legs. He couldn't bear to look at that; it was so sad.

"Hello? Are we gonna get this game going or what, Goggle-man?"

Tai narrowed his eyes. "I really shouldn't if you're gonna keep that attitude, but you're lucky I want to kick your kiddie butt."

Rika snorted. "And I really shouldn't agree to these quick-pro-rules, hairball, but a fight's a fight."

Takato dropped his jaw. "Quick pro rules!"

He knew about them. Not only a player has to reach to 500 points instead of a 1000, their Digimon's HP are cut in half from their original. That means they can KO a Digimon with one shot. It's the type of rule beginners dare not to play. Either Tai must be really good, or he's just WAY in over his head.

Simultaneously, Tai and Rika placed their deck on the computer mat, allowing their scoreboard to show on the side of the arena.

**Rika's score: **0** / Tai's score: **0

"Hope you're ready, Goggle-leader, cause you're about to know how revenge taste like!"

Tai only smirked, finding her mood amusing. "…Your call, kid."

Rika growled, before placing an Elecmon card on her desk. As she did, the hologram of Tai's old friend from the Primary Village appeared on the field, sparking his tails with electricity to signal that he's ready.

Next she discards one card from her hand to the data slot, which allowed Elecmon to Digivolve into Bomber Nanimon, a head with muscular arms and legs, who wears shades. He looks like one of Myotismon's lackeys to Tai, but this one has a fire appearance.

**BomberNanimon HP: 264**

**A -320**

**B - 280**

**C -190**

"Hmm…you were a little better off with Elecmon." it was Tai's turn, and he used it to summon Penmon on the field. Also, he dropped a card to the data slot, ready to be Digivolved.

**Penmon HP: 250**

**A - 360**

**B - 240**

**C - 150**

"Okay, today's duel is brought to you by the letter A!" of course, Tai picked the A button: **Endless Slap**.

The penguin Digimon pounced for the mutant Digimon, preparing for a slapping strike. BomberNanimon did nothing but emit a yellow aura.

"Typical; you rookies always go for the strongest attack. Good thing I boosted him up his C-attack with the **Power Plug-in card**."

As Tai witnessed on his screen, below his card mat, BomberNanimon's C-attack gained an additional 100 points. This was not a good thing because C-attacks always cancel A-attacks.

**BomberNanimon**

**C: 190 - 290**

The mutant pointed his hand at the hurtling penguin, which was coated with yellow energy. He also held his right fist back for a counter attack.

**BomberNanimon**

**C : 290 - 0 (Effect canceled)**

After suffering a torturing number of slaps, Nanimon was slammed right onto the edge of the field, de-Digivolving back into Elecmon.

**Rika's score: **0** / Tai's score: **132

Rika's jaw dropped after that surprise. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh I forgot to warn you; the card I put in the data slot had a special ability which I can always remove it to make your C-attack useless. Nice try, kid." proving so, he pointed his Andromon card.

Rika growled for, not only making a foolish mistake, but at that annoying college idiot. She swears, he reminds her of this kid she battled two years ago. He kind of had the same attitude as this chump, and he beat her in her first Digimon tourney, right at the last round. But he never showed up the year after that; the little coward.

"Alright…! That was awesome, Tai!" Takato cheered with Kazu and Kenta rooting.

But as Rika gave a striking cold stare at the Tamer and his friends, Takato felt like he was staring into the eyes of a cobra.

"Uh…uh…I mean, you can do it…Rika?"

"Yay, way to go, Taichi!" Rei cheered from the corner.

Tai gave a wave to his friend. "Eh, it was only luck, but I try."

_Oh you freakin little…_ Narrowing her eyes at Tai, Rika drew five cards. "Okay…" Replacing Elecmon, Rika placed Otamamon on the field.

**Otamamon HP: 270**

**A: 330**

**B: 290**

**C: 190**

After putting a card on the data-slot, she pressed the A button: **Stun Bubble**, to finish off Penmon. But Tai revealed a face down Program card from his last turn, which increased Penmon's HP by 100 points; enough to withstand Otamamon's attack.

**Penmon HP: 250 - 350 - 20 **

Penmon fought back, and used its B attack: **Slide Attack**, to counter. Rushing at him, it slid on its belly like it was on ice, tripping the tadpole Digimon on its head.

**Otamamon HP: 220 - 320 - 80**

But before it did that, Rika copied Tai's previous move to increase its HP by 100 points.

_This punk doesn't want to stay down! I'm still waiting on his Agumon evolution lines. I want a piece of that WarGreymon of his!_

"Nice easy move, kid." said Tai as he placed a card on his data-slot, on top of another, and then discarded them to the Offline pile. "But I hope you're prepared for this Digivolution! Penmon Digivolve tooo…!"

On cue, the Penmon hovered over the floor and span like a top before bursting into light. After it faded a great orange dino with some kind of a brown skull around its head took Penmon's place.

"…Greymon!"

**Greymon HP: 344**

**A: 460**

**B: 360**

**C: 210 **

Rika blinked in confusion. "Greymon! Why would you play your best Digimon on a regular Digimon? If you would've Digivolved him from your partner card, he would've gained the extra power from the experience your partner gained."

"Yeah, why did you?" asked Takato.

Once again, Tai showed that amused grin on his face. "Who said that Greymon and his evolution line are my best cards?"

Rika snorted. "I did, because it's obvious that you Digi-clowns' partner cards are always based on your real Digimon."

"True, but that doesn't mean we always go by their usual forms."

This wasn't what she was expecting. He must be up to something. "Whatever, just get on with it."

"Okay… Greymon, let's take it to her, old school style!" Again, he pressed the A button: **Nova Blast**.

The orange lizard reeled its head back, gathering fire under its throat. Like a catapult, Greymon launched the massive fireball from its mouth, now shooting for the little tadpole that is Otamamon.

"You're not taking him down that easily, Goggle-leader!" quickly, she flipped her face-down Program card face-up; the **Quick-Digivolution. **

With that card, she can Digivolve her Otamamon in any game-step, without any payments. Plus she gains an additional 150 points to her Digimon's HP; a great counter Program. The problem is that when her next turn ends, her Digimon will de-Digivolve back to Rookie.

But one turn is all she needs as Otamamon quickly Digivolves into a star shaped creature called Starmon…

**Starmon HP: 344 - 494**

**A: 480**

**B: 350**

**C: 200**

This then defended itself with its arms as the Nova Blast splashed hard onto him and shoving the mutant back,

**Starmon HP: 34 / 494**

It was Starmon's turn as it vibrated its glowing hands. When its hands then reached to the sky, he summoned a storm of small shooting stars. The A-attack is called the **Meteor Stream**.

One by one, the stars crashed onto Greymon's body, harming him as he was forced to recede backwards. Finally, as the dino gave up and dropped to its knees, it burst into data and became Penmon again.

**Rika's score: **172** / Tai's score: **132

"Man that was a harsh move." Takato muttered, which Kazu heard.

"Are you kidding, chumley? Do you know how rare the Quick-Digivolution card is? I've been trying to get her to trade me that card, but she said that deck is better off as dog-toys. pfft screw her."

Kenta shook his head. "If I remember, she always gets you with that card, which she then Digivolves her Digimon to Ultimate to win the game."

"Oh the sheer painful memories,"

They had a point, as Takato went back to the duel. If Rika reaches to the Ultimate level, she can easily cream Tai. It'll be hard for Tai to take an Ultimate down with Rookies, and build up enough energy to go to Champion.

"Now who's taking who, old school style? Not you, that's for sure." From her new hand, Rika slapped down the **Blast-Digivolution **card.

Starmon span rapidly, bursting into a new form. It looked a bit like Starmon, but instead of being silver, it was now brown, and its red and blue arms are now red and white, giving it a slight cowboy-look. What made it more different from its previous form was that it wore shades.

"Meet SuperStarmon, who's gonna send you straight to the Laundromat!"

**SuperStarmon HP: 405**

**A: 550**

**B: 500**

**C: 160 **

"I tried to warn you to use that Greymon card on your partner card! Now attack!" she cried as she pressed the A-button: the **Halley Squall**.

The Ultimate Digimon summoned a stronger version of the Meteor Stream, directing it at the helpless Penmon.

"I may never have joined the Boy Scouts before, but I did learned one thing from them; always be prepared!" with that said, Tai flipped up his face down card on the Program slot: **Hyper Wings**.

**Penmon **

**A 360 - 370**

Angel wings grew from Penmon's back, which the penguin then put its new wings to good use by rocketing up in the sky before the comets struck the floor.

Takato and the gang shielded their eyes from the bright and mighty explosion. Amazing how real this technology can make the Digimon-battle become. Guess they did have a reason to put those signs on the front door to warn about brain-seizures.

After the dust cleared, Penmon swooped down on his foe and gave him a mighty slap across the face.

**SuperStarmon HP: 35 / 405**

_Lucky move... It's not gonna matter, because I have a card down here that'll weaken any Rookie or Champion Digimon. _Rika coldly smiled, waiting for Tai to make his next useless move.

With a couple of cards drawn, Tai responded with a smirk that started to annoy his opponent. "Oh boy, you're in trouble now, kid!" …And played a card called **Bypass-Digivolution**.

This card only works on Rookie Digimon, which allows them to skip their Champion level, and Digivolve straight to their Ultimate level.

Pacifically, Penmon now Digivolved into the unstoppable cyborg himself: MetalGreymon!

**MetalGreymon HP: 437 **

**A: 550**

**B: 450**

**C: 310**

Since Tai played that Program card, Rika has been cringing in shock. _No! My **Barrier Firewall **can't work on an Ultimate!_

"First, I increase his HP by discarding a card from my data folder." and Tai did, throwing away an Angewomon card, which has a special ability to increase HP by 200 points.

**MetalGreymon HP: 437 - 637**

"Now its time to open wide and say: AAHH!" With a press of a button, Tai choused the B-attack: **Mega Claw.**

Again, Rika growled. She was expecting her opponent to choose the A-attack when she choused the C-attack to neutralize the A-attack.

The dino's robotic left claw launched like a rocket attached by chains. It easily broke the star Digimon in half like a fortune cookie before it reverted back to Otamamon.

**Rika's score: **172** / Tai's score: **335

"Aw man, what a move!" Kenta cried with excitement. "Tai might actually beat THE Digimon Queen!"

"Dude, you're freakin awesome!" shouted Kazu. "…Guess after doing the real deal, this game must be easy-peezy for you!"

Rei though confusedly stared at Kazu. "The real deal…? What do you mean by that?"

"AHH…!" Tai screamed before Kazu blabbed anything else. "…he meant a video game! A VIDEO GAME!"

"What are you freakin about, Goggle-leader?" asked Rika as she prepared to draw a holographic card from her hand. "You better keep your eyes peeled on your doom cause I just been warming up!"

With that, Otamamon disappeared from Rika's side of the field like magic. Flashing from a digital tornado came a holographic version of Rika's true Digimon: Renamon.

**Renamon HP: 254 - 373**

**A: 340 - 456**

**B: 290 - 306**

**C**: **130 - 200**

"Aw man! This may blow for Tai!" said Kazu, staring at the fox Digimon. "When she uses her partner card, that's when she really shines!"

"But Tai has a supped-up MetalGreymon," said Takato in disbelief. "There's no way Rika can make a come back; right?"

"That's what I thought when I faced her, and she made a come back right at my face…ow..."

Rika then drew another card from her hand and gave Tai a cold grin. "Now here comes step two of the pain!" She removed two cards from her data slot to Digivolve her partner Digimon into Champion form: Kyuubimon!

**Kyuubimon HP: 360 - 431 **

**A: 450 - 523**

**B: 420 - 478**

**C: 210 - 278**

"Oh yeah, you know what happens when a data type attacks a vaccine type, Goggle-leader?"

Oh how Tai knows…? They increase strength by 50 points.

**Kyuubimon**

**A - 523 - 573**

**B - 478 - 528**

**C - 278 - 328**

"Now attack! Walk all over him, Kyuubimon!" she cried, pressing the B-button: **Fox-Tail Inferno. **

Just like the real Kyuubimon, the imitation extended all of its flaming tails up, then firing a barrage of scorching fireballs on the poor cyborg lizard.

Rika's grin grew wider when she saw MetalGreymon coated in a yellow aura. The reason she chouse the B-attack was because she knew Tai would pick the C-attack on a desperate time. Now all the C-Attack was good for was a weak tail whap on her faithful Digimon. Good thing the C-effect only works once per Digimon.

**MetalGreymon HP: 64 / 637**

**Kyuubimon HP: 121 / 431**

"Told ya, chumley,"

"Yeah, well so what? Just one attack away and Tai wins the game!"

Kazu and Kenta exchanged worried expressions, not sure if that'll be the outcome.

And so stands a Kyuubimon facing a tired out MetalGreymon. Rika gotta give Tai some props; she hasn't faced a duel tough as this since she faced the guy that chickened out at the last tournament. "Your turn, Goggle-man,"

"Man, don't you ever call people by their real names…?" asked Tai as he studied his hand. "Some manners…" He then grinned as he placed a card on the Program pile. "Feast your eyes on this, grasshopper!" A card he placed down was called: **Azulongmon's Digi-Core. **With this rare and mighty card, Tai can easily Digivolve an Ultimate to a Mega. "Come on, buddy! MetalGreymon Mega-Digivolve tooo…!"

As he shouted those words, an orb shined like the sun, above the giant dinosaur that hovered and span like a top as he began to evolve.

"I anticipated that!" flipping a Program card face-up, she reveals a card called: **Control Spire. **Shocking Tai back to his memories, a large black obelisk arose from the field, on Kyuubimon's left side of its field.

Just like you remembered from the show, this card prevents Digivolution for the opponent. The catch of this card is that the owner has to discard a card from his/her hand each turn to keep it there.

But Rika only needs one turn to use this card.

By the dark powers of the Control Spire, the Digi-Core shattered before it could MetalGreymon Digivolve to WarGreymon.

_Oh man…better not let Ken know about that card. He'll be devastated if he knew about it. _

"HA! You're not bringing out metal-face like you did when we first met!" Then she growled, icily: "This time, I came prepared, Goggles!"

Takato cringed at Rika's disturbing behavior. _She's taking this really seriously. I mean, she did kind of deserved getting her butt whooped by WarGreymon, right?_

"Lighten up, kid. It's only a game. Sheesh!" Tai calmly as he pressed the A-button: **Giga Blaster. …**_A game that seems to know most of our adventures, that is. But who cares? It's still fun. _

Opening a compartment on his chest, MetalGreymon launched twin nuke missiles that had mean looking faces on them. But just when they closed in on the yellow glowing Kyuubimon, they exploded too early.

"Thought you would try that, which was a big mistake! Kyuubimon, finish him!"

Continuing the C-attack, Kyuubimon pounced on the large Ultimate by rolling like a ball and slamming on his stomach, hard. The dino roared in pain while it started to fall on its back, and when it touched the floor, it de-Digivolved back to Penmon.

**Rika's score: **391** / Tai's score: **335

"Man, Rika's bringing the heavy mat, big time on Tai!" said Kazu, stunned at this intense duel.

Kenta nodded. "Yeah,"

"Come on, Taichi…!" cried Rei. "You can do it!"

As much as Takato wants to cheer on Tai, he kind of feels guilty to do so, because Rika's his friend. Plus, what if she kills him? Oh who cares? He wants to see how Tai still fares against the champion…if he still has some tricks left under his sleeve.

_Not the right cards I want. I only need one._ Tai was unsatisfied at his hand, but he has an idea. First, he placed a Golden Rapidmon on the data area pile, right on top of a holographic Phoenixmon card. Then he picked up that card, "I'll use my Phoenixmon card!" and discarded it on the Offline pile.

Tai smiled, looking at the Phoenixmon and Angewomon cards on the Offline pile, complements of Kari and Sora. By discarding his Phoenixmon card from the data area, he can look through his deck and pick out a Program card. Then shuffle.

"Okay…first I get Penmon out of the fire…" he did so, drawing out his Penmon card from the field. "…so I can use my partner card!" and replacing the penguin with the imitation of his old buddy: Agumon!

**Agumon HP: 250 - 355**

**A: 360 - 445**

**B: 230 - 296**

**C: 160 - 209**

"So let me get this straight. You're using your partner card right on MY turn when I can wipe it out into dust, and AFTER I nuked away his powerful evolved forms? Those goggles must not be letting any air into that thick head of yours, huh?"

Tai glared at his opponent as he placed a face-down Program card, on Rika's turn. As a player who had his Digimon destroyed, he's allowed to do that. "Oooo… 'Those goggles must not be letting any air in…' Blah, blah, naaaaaeeehhh!" Childishly, he mocked her by pulling his eyelid down in front of her.

Rika reeled her face back with disgust. _It's true. All Goggleheads are idiots. _"…And I thought grownups are supposed to set a good example. Well make all the immature remarks you want; I'm still gonna fry your pal's sorry scaly-butt to oblivion. Attack, Kyuubimon!"

With the command of the A-button, Kyuubimon launched up in the air and rolled like a wheel to unleash its most powerful attack: **Dragon Wheel.** The rolling fox summoned a flaming dragon spirit from her body which then hurtled towards the little Rookie.

BOOM! Like a bomb, the attack nailed floor Agumon stood on with a devastating explosion. Again, Takato and the gang had to shield their eyes from the brightness.

But Rika easily handled it thanks to her shades. "That's all she wrote, Goggle-man."

The roar of the blast began to fade from ears, as well as the smoke died away from sight, but within all that stood nothing; nothing but the air. All was quite, too quite with deadly silence, but it was the sound Rika liked to hear as she smiled, evilly because victory was in the air.

…Then a pink portal opened up with Agumon's head poking out.

"THE HELL…!" Rika screamed.

Yes, my friends. The great Agumon is alive! The clever little Rookie leaped out of the portal. Well, more like leaping off a train that trailed out of the portal and in mid-air. And by appreciating the sweet sense of living…he stuck his tongue at the Digimon Queen.

The audience cheered while Takato and Kazu laughed their heads off. Meanwhile, Tai had a great smile on his face.

"Oh…forgot to warn ya that I had an ace in the hole." Showing how he did it, he picked up the card that saved Agumon: **Trailmon Express. **

With that card, as you can see, a Digimon can escape an attack with no fail. But the problem with it is that the defending Digimon can't attack back.

"How…lucky…can…one…person…be?" Rika growled with heated anger.

"REALLY lucky…! I just had some pals who helped me with my deck, that's all." It was all thanks to Sora's card that helped Tai pick up that Program card. "My move now!" With excitement, Tai slapped down his own **Digivice** card. "Agumon…Digivolve tooo…!"

After the spinning lizard burst into light, in his place came a large blue lizard with a horn on its nose, and two more on the back of its head. Its appearance almost seems similar to Exveemon's, but it had a V white mark around its shoulders, and it was a bit chubby, compared to the muscular Exveemon.

"…Veedramon!"

Takato and the gang, minus Rei, all dropped their jaws. "Veedramon…?"

"Yup…but let me give the introductions first. Meet Zeromaru the Veedramon!"

The dragon roared, viscously, as if it was saying 'hi'.

**Veedramon HP: 340 - 432**

**A: 440 - 521**

**B: 370 - 412**

**C: 210 - 263**

"I really don't see what's the point wasting that pet-puppy on your partner card, but it's not like it matters or anything."

"One: he doesn't even look like a dog, and two: you have no idea of the world of hurt you're gonna be in!" with the press of the B-button, his Veedramon lifted his fist up that held blue energy, which spelled one thing: the **Magnum Punch.**

Charging with the drive of a bull, Zero advanced on the heavy attack for the four legged fox that is Kyuubimon.

"This is where you stop, horn-head!" shouted Rika as she removed her Myotismon card from her data pile.

From out of nowhere, black bats covered in a dark smog appeared between the Digimon and attacked the incoming dragon like a flock of mosquitoes. Thanks to Myotismon's special ability, the Grizzly Wing bats can stop the attacking Digimon and drain its HP by 100 points.

"Alright, Kyuubimon, go for the-!"

But like a wall of bricks, Zero rammed the bats out of the way and made a mighty leap while it was coated in a heavenly red aura.

"NO WAY!" Rika screamed…again.

The airborne Veedramon dived for the vulpine while it reeled its mighty fist back. BAM! His fist went on the floor, causing a massive burst.

"How's that possible! How did he do that! That trap should've stopped and weaken horn-face!"

Tai chuckled, showing his secret weapon. "Just with a card that works only for a Veedramon and his true evolved forms." and the holographic card he held that reflected the light is called the **100 percent Combination. **"Once I used this, and as long as I get the first attack, Zero is practically unstoppable. No effects can harm him."

Takato and the gang, minus Rei, were speechless and drooling over the card…from a far view that is.

Rika felt her head so heavy with anger, but she contained it, for she knows it's not over. "REALLY clever, Goggles, but you don't realize that you missed Kyuubimon!"

"Say what…?"

At that moment, Kyuubimon came into view, fazing like TV static.

"Whoa…!" Tai gasped.

"You're not the only one with surprises. I had Kyuubimon use a card called the **False Copy**. Sure, she has to give up half her HP, but its well worth it for the opponent to hit a fake double instead."

**Kyuubimon HP: 61 / 431**

"Now let's see just how _unstoppable _your 100 Combination is! Make no mistake, Kyuubimon, and attack!"

After Rika pressed the B-button, Kyuubimon readied its legs and launched another Fox Tail Inferno.

**Kyuubimon**

**B 478 - 528 - 228**

"Oh COME ON!"

The number of fireballs slammed right onto the phantom dragons, crippling him to his knees. Smoke rose from his scars as Zero breathed heavenly, but he still remained strong.

**Veedramon HP: 204 / 432**

"But my Program card didn't stop there. It also decreased your Digimon's attack by a whooping 300 points!"

Not only did their jaws dropped past the balcony, but also Takato and the gang's eyes, minus Rei, grew as wide as basketballs.

"No way!" shouted Takato. "…And I never even heard about that card!"

"Shows what you know," said Kenta. "I heard that card was super rare, but I didn't know what it can do."

"DUDE! I'LL TRADE YOU ANYTHING FOR THAT BABY!"

"Forget it, kid!" Tai shouted as Kazu.

"Aw nuts…"

This was way unbelievable! Sure she enjoys a good challenge as much as the next Tamer, but this so-called legendary hero was annoying her to the tip of the scale. If there's one thing she hates more than the guy who didn't shown up last year, and this clown is LOSING!

"THAT'S IT! Kyuubimon! **_Finish him_!" **and she hammer the A-button with rage, and scaring folks like Takato.

"Now there's some one who plays too much Mortal Kombat." muttered Kenta.

With the speed of a cheetah, Kyuubimon launched itself into the air and rolled in a ball, once again and generated spirit flames.

"Aw man! Rika can win the game with this attack!" cried Takato as he leaned over the railing that surrounded the stadium. "And there's nothing Tai can do!"

"I heard that, Takato!" he shouted, laying a hand on one card on the desk. "And you're so wrong! Ha, HA! Behold my ingenious play!" And to start, and end it, he removed his Golden Rapidmon card from the Data Folder. "By removing Golden Rapidmon from the Data Folder, it's like I'm playing a Speed Plug-in card!"

Once again, the eyes of Rika Nonaka snapped wide. _But that means both Digimon attack at the same time…and with that…! _

"Zero, attack with…!" quickly, Tai slammed the A-button. "…**V-Arrow Breath**! Finish it!"

With sonic speed, the dragon launched up into air, after the rolling fox whilst white energy sprayed brightly from its mouth. Kyuubimon gathered enough energy to unleash its Dragon Wheel once again, having the dragon's flaming fangs hunger for the phantom dragon. At the same time, Zero launched a ferocious beam of energy, with the tip of the blast shaped like an arrowhead.

BOOM! In a stalemate, both projectile attacks crashed and exploded with almighty and roaring powers. The fierce force of the blast blew away their owners, crashing into the stadium walls, right under their Tamers' battle-booths. And from there, Kyuubimon de-Digivolved back into Renamon, lying tirelessly, as well as Veedramon back into Agumon.

…_makes a tie! _

**Rika's score: **500** / Tai's score: **500

**Winner: Tie Duel **

As a loud buzzard sounded, the simulation automatically deactivated. From both the Card Tamers, Rika froze in complete shock, not even caring that her cards fell from her hand. Tai on the other hand rubbed his goggled-blue head banded forehead, relived that it's over.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, DUDE!"

"YOU TOTALLY ROCKED!"

As Tai mounted off his duel booth, the kids and Rei rushed to him for congratulations.

Kenta excitedly shook his hand. "Man, I never would've dreamt that ANYONE could nearly give THE Digimon Queen the run for her money!"

Kazu waved a hand of cards like a fan. "You sure you won't change your mind?"

"YES!"

"Awww…!"

"I don't get it," said Takato. "If you're that good, how come you never entered into any tournaments?"

"Eh, I've been kind of busy. Besides, after this one Digimon tournament, I had enough of them…and I'm not talking about the cards!"

_Not the cards…? Hmm…something must have happened in his days as a DigiDestined. _But wait…! What of his opponent? What of Rika?

There she is, hopping off her duel-booth, and boy did she look vivid. Slowly and menacingly, she approached the gang.

_Oh boy, maybe I should get back before she blows. _And Takato did, inching away from the ticking time bomb named Rika.

Tai's ears picked up the sound of growling. And wouldn't you know it? It came from his opponent. Already the leader could tell that the young girl can't take losing well.

"Know this, Goggle-leader…" her eyes dangerously narrowed as her pupils shrunk as much as the Digimons' when they're in feral-mode.

He didn't mean to, but when Tai looked into her raging eyes, something clicked; something brought him into past memories; memories involving a certain someone in a certain soccer game. This whole event…the girl…it reminded him of that time and him. Even when he looked at Rika, instead of her, he can see…him…with the same eyes as Rika's…just with silver color. That guy with the very spiky white hair…and that evil look…

"HEY! Hello, I'm talking to you, Goggle-man!"

Awakening, the boy, to his vision, reverted back to Rika.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself, pal…!"

Takato gently grabbed Rika's shoulders. "Come on, Rika. Lay off him. It's only a-"

But the girl shoved his hands away. "…know this: I'm not through with you yet!"

Another memory flashed before Tai's eyes, as well as voices.

"_Know this…I'm not through with you yet!" _

"Got it…?"

The memories…they still plague him. It's like the past was coming back to haunt him.

"_Got it, Taichi…?" _said the snow-white haired boy, icily.

What's wrong with him? Why does he keep seeing that boy?

"_Did you hear me, Taichi!" _

He remembers it, sure, but it feels like…like this vision is not his

"I said, did you hear me!"

"RIKA…!" cried Takato, pleading her to stop it.

Barely, could Tai focus onto the real world, away from these forced visions.

"Hey! Goggle-man,"

But it was too strong.

"_Taichi!" _

"I said, did you hear me…?"

"_Taichi!" _

The strain was too much. "I HEARD YOU, NEO!"

Because of that loud voice, the entire arcade with everyone that graced their fee upon it fell into complete silence and had their eyes attracted to Tai like he was a magnet. Tai can feel the heavy weight of their eyes, plus the shock he gained from snapping instantly like that.

It took a while for Rika to snap her nerves back together. "Wha…? Did I suddenly change my name? It's Rika!"

Kenta whispered to Kazu: "I think that intense duel overheated his brain."

"Tell me about it. I do that to my mom's computer a lot when I use too many programs."

Tai tended to his forehead. _Man…what was up with that? It felt like something was jamming those memories in me by force…well, I guess is because Rika painfully reminds me of Neo, and- _

But at the corner of his eye, he noticed Rei walking, with slits, towards the front door, as fast as she could, to be exact.

_Oh god…nice work, Tai! _The goggled leader began top bolt after his friend when…

"Hey! You hold on there! Why do you keep calling me Neo?"

Confronting his old friend was important, but Rika was really getting on his nerves. "Listen, Rika! I don't have time to play your revenge game, but know this: Unless you chill that attitude, you'll regret it, and end up just like him!"

With that, Tai hurried after Rei who already exited the building.

…All that just left were the Tamer and soon-to-be Tamer alone with the extra people who still remained silent and staring at where Tai was. This gave uncomfortable feelings to the kids; expect Rika who was leaving the arcade in fury.

"Uh…" Kazu started, thinking quickly of how to make these people stop staring. "…LOOK! BALLOONS!"

Grabbing Kenta's arm, they dashed out of the arcades.

Takato slowly followed, but he was really worried about what Tai meant with Rika about this Neo. _Boy…this Neo he screamed sounds like bad news if he made Tai go over the loop-end. Oh man…if this is true, I really hope Rika won't be the same…she doesn't deserve it. _

.-

"Going shopping early in the morning…! Do-dah! Do-dah! I got me shoes to match my skirt! Oh-da-do-dah-day!"

Singing in her version of some folk-song, Mimi Taichiwawa skipped along the street while carrying a number of shopping bags as if they were as light as a feather. The strawberry-haired girl was doing her daily shopping sprees before she has to go to her boyfriend's birthday party, and was she happy. Unlike the other DigiDestined, Mimi planned on giving Izzy two gifts. One was that program thing she bought last chapter, something that he was expecting; the other was something far more special. Four airline tickets, one for-

"Huh?"

Something far interesting was in sight across the street, and shocking as well. She saw her best friend's boyfriend: Tai along with that girl the other day, the one with the blue jean jacket and skirt, and those metal stilt thingies…Rei, was it? Yeah.

Tai was right thought; Mimi never knew much of Rei back in the day. She only hung around with them for Sora's sake. Plus for some reason, wherever Rei was, that white haired hunk, Neo wasn't too far behind. Mimi couldn't figure out why Neo was always at Rei's place. She knew he wasn't her boyfriend, but those concerns weren't anything, because Mimi used to have a crush on him. However, she always had to fight for him over her hated rival: Mari Goutokuji, who Mimi still hasn't forgiven her to this very day. But Mimi grew out of that crush after her first Digimon adventure, and most defiantly around this one event Mimi can't think of for good reasons.

Anywise, now that she discovered them, Mimi remembered that Tai has been hanging around with Rei a lot this past week. There might be a logical explanation for this, but Mimi was far too worried that what she really concluded might be true.

Quickly, Mimi his behind a tree…a small tree that barely hid her and her many shopping bags. _Darn it…_ Lucky for her that a car was parked in front of her, so Mimi ducked before it. Now that she completely his herself, she watched as Tai was trying to talk to Rei while following her, but she looked really upset. The girl finally stopped, long enough for Tai to say something to her while resting his hands on her shoulders.

Mimi observed this, thoroughly.

The young man gently faced her body towards him, gingerly wiping the tears on her cheek with his finger.

Mimi's eyes grew in shock.

After saying some words to Rei, Tai pulled the girl in a deep hug. To add up this twist, Rei returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, rather warmly. After separating, Tai kissed the girl on the forehead.

Mimi received a shock more intense than the last as she reeled back and hit her head on a tree. She quickly held her breath before her mouth screamed in pain, as well as she nursed her head.

.-

"You better now?" asked Tai.

Rei gingerly nodded. "It wasn't your fault. I guess…"

"Just try not to remember that, okay?"

"Okay…sure…but don't you have a birthday party to get to? I'm sure Sora is probably waiting for you, Taichi."

Tai slapped his forehead. "Oh boy, I know how crabby she gets when I make her wait...groan…don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, but-"

"I know, I know. You guys haven't changed around each other, despite that you two go out. giggle"

Tai rolled his eyes, remembering all the times he and Sora had together, like the humorous ones. "Yeah, yeah…look, I still have time to walk ya to the nearest subway, if you're up to it that is."

"Love to."

.-

She can't believe it…now Tai has his arm around Rei's shoulder. Mimi slightly couldn't bear looking at this…for Sora's sake. Mimi would like to follow, but all these bags she has would ruin her spying.

_I may not know even Rei's shoe-size, but I do know one thing…Tai used to have a huge crush on her…or I think he still does…oh that jerk!_

.-

.-

**Main Shinjuku- 3:34 PM**

…_End up just like him…? Who the hell is he talking about, this stupid Neo person he keeps calling me…? _

Rika was pondering on what Tai meant as she angrily walked herself home. She was like a walking burning furnace, with her steps melting her prints on the sidewalk. Even children coward away from her as she approached; especially the ones who knew her reputation.

She didn't care what they thought, but today was a good day to be feared. She didn't want to make the slightest communication with anyone. She just wants to go home, take a nap, and then kick some Digimon-butt with Renamon.

Nothing will not bother her or stop her in her path, and she better not see anymore Goggleheads.

"Hey, it's the Digimon Queen!"

Rika growled and cursed the voice addressing her. ..._typical…_

Turning around, she found three figures approaching her. One was a kid, maybe nine or so, with a VERY large orange hat. The other was a girl, who looked thirteen, slightly taller than the boys who had blonde hair, a purple hat and some trampy clothes that showed her midriff. _Ugh, why do girls like her always wear clothes like a slut? _The other boy…_ Oh god oh mighty! Not_ _another Gogglehead! God, do I have bad luck with them?_

"That was some duel! You really rocked!" said the hat-boy.

Even though she was treated with a good complement, Rika remand silent and cold-looking like ice. Hey, she wasn't called the Ice-Queen for nothing.

The young boy reflected her cold exterior with a broken face, which his female friend reacted from Rika's expression as an insult.

"Hey, he just gave you a nice complement! Haven't your parents ever taught you manners, huh?"

Rika still bothered not to answer, but her body made signals showing her leave.

"Jeez, I told you Tommy," said the Gogglehead. "…Just like a few weeks ago when we met her. This girl doesn't seem to like people. We should've left her alone, especially after when she almost got her butt handed to her by the guy with the nice sense of fashion."

It was like fire burned around her soul; flames of fury. Slowly, and menacingly, Rika turned her head that held her dangerous narrow eyes.

"Oh birds of a feather flock together, huh, Takuya?" asked the blonde, shaking her head.

"Well take notes, cause it looks like its coming out on fashion again, Zoe-moey!" Arrogantly and proudly, the boy named Takuya pushed his hair back, even though he wore a hat. "sigh…I guess yours truly must have the magic touch for fashion."

The girl who's called Zoë, minus the moey part, scoffed. "If you mean that you started the goggle-trend then I seriously doubt it."

"Hey guys…?" called the young child named Tommy.

Soon as he got his friends' attention, the young child pointed towards the angry card-gamer, who had a look that can easily kill a Deltamon.

"I'm only gonna make this simple…Go away!"

Just like she figured, the three idiots didn't obey instantly, but she noticed the little boy starting to break in tears. Rika pressed her lips, starting to feel bad. _Oh just lovely. Here comes the waterworks in three…two..._

"HEY!" shouted Zoe, moving up to the Tamer. "Tommy was just asking for an autograph and you just yell at him like that? You apologize to him, now!"

Rika remained behind her cold mask. "Look, Blondie, tell your friend that I'm sorry, but you clowns were annoying me."

"Whoa!" Takuya replied. "No we didn't, we were just-"

Suddenly, Rika made that freaky look with her eyes, as well as a rattlesnake sound was heard from out of nowhere. "Yes…?"

That look did the job against the boys as they inched away in fear…but Zoe…

"That little bluff may work on poor Tommy and Mr. Wuzz over there…"

Takuya: HEY!

"…but not me, cause I ain't afraid of some little girl who thinks she can easily break the world with a thought!"

Rika's brows dangerously reached to the bottom of her eye-frames. "Please…like you're so special…? Blondie, I made boys cry that were a thousand times braver than you."

"Oh, too bad you never dealt with a woman!"

"You a woman…? HA! I don't think a dress bought at Sluts-R-Us is gonna put you in the grown-up department."

Takuya and Tommy: Uh-oh...

The poor little boy quickly hid behind Takuya before hell broke loose, starting right…

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Zoe slammed face against Rika's, leading her to a face-pushing contest. "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"

"THEN BRING IT, BLONDIE!"

And out came the fire as these fearless Amazonians went at it, grabbing each other by the hair, pushing back fists, and growling like cats.

"Takuya, do something!" cried Tommy, hiding closer behind the boy.

"No way! JP once told me to never get involved in a cat fight…plus, I wanna see their clothes get ripped." He replied with a devilish smile.

"Why would you wanna see that? Come on, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Okay, okay."

Keeping the traditions of brave Goggleheads alive, Takuya boldly marched into no-man's territory to be the good cop against this female-madness.

"Alright, ladies, let's cool our-"

"JERK!" POW! Following that thundering smack, Takuya rolled like a wheel straight back to Tommy.

Tommy looked at the dazed boy who had a deep black eye. "Wow…I can't believe it…JP was right about girls."

Suddenly, stopping the fury of the girls, a car-horn beeped in a solider-charge tone.

In an unexpected moment in front of Rika's eyes, a limo stops on the side of an intersection of a quiet neighborhood where Rika's mother, Rumiko 'Hata' Nonaka, smiles at her daughter from an open window.

"Uh...what are you doing here, mom?" Rika asked, fearing the consequences of her mother's rare presence.

To Rika's irritation...and suspicion, her mother kept that cheerful Hollywood smile. "Oh well I on my way to a photo shoot and just seeing you here just makes me want to say hi."

"Okay...uh..." _Glad she didn't see me fight…again… _"But why the limo instead of the usual Mitsubishi convertible…?"

The three kids' eyes bulged…well actually Zoë and Takuya, who just came to.

"I thought of going to my shoot in style...and maybe I should let my daughter see the work place."

With surprise, Rika's eyes blinked. "You're...kidding...right...? Look, mother, I'm not interested in seeing prissy dresses."

"Oh come on...it'll be fun. I just want to have a mother-daughter moment...just the two of us?"

Even with all of her cold exterior, her tough persona, her 'don't-cross-me-or-you-suffer-your-fate' standards, Rika Nonaka cannot resist that sappy mother-daughter thing.

"Wait…!" suddenly; Zoë pressed herself on Rika's too hard just to see who was in the limo. "Sorry, but are you Rumiko Nonaka…THE Makino?"

Being a very young woman around her late twenties, Rumiko was kind of a ham for her modeling success. "In the flesh, but I only do autographs at least once a month."

Zoë's eyes sparkled. "But I'm such a HUGE fan of you!"

"Hey!" Rika growled, trying to shove the girl off. "Go away!"

"Rika, who is this," asked her mother.

Rika tried so hard, but it seems Zoë's strength matches hers. "She's…a freakin…little…"

The blonde suddenly got the upper hand, pushing the ten-year old away from view and keeping it that way. "Oh I'm Izumi Orimoto, but you can call me Zoë. I'm also a friend of Rika."

"No you're not!" Rika came back up, fighting to get the teen away from her space.

But Zoë again pressed her down like a large button. "Oh, don't mind her. We just like to tease. -tee hee-"

"Well, and here I thought Rika didn't have any female friends. Now I can breathe easy. Say, why not come with us?"

Zoë never felt so happy as her eyes sparkled with glitter magic. "Wha...really!"

Suddenly, Rika brought up all of her strength to shove her away, and then she faced her own mother. "WHAT! Mother, why are you letting HER come?"

"I thought it would be nice, plus it's so great that you finally have friends, girlfriends at least."

"But...she's not…"

"Look, if you come with me to my photo shoot, I'll...buy you whatever you want."

That brought her out of her anger-mode. There was this chainsaw she wanted to get...nah, not in front of her mother. But there was also this REALLY rare and expensive card she wanted to get that she couldn't get in any booster pack. God, how she wanted it so badly? It'll make her deck unstoppable; she could even make that Goggle-leader bow to her feet.

(A/N: All those who think I'm trying to make Tai and Rika your usual Yugi and Kaiba -Which I'm not- say I.)

But in order to get it, she has to suffer going to some photo-shoot AND bringing along that tramp-blonde! Suffer and be gifted...leave and hurt mother's feelings...suffer...family harm...suffer...you know, Rika may have a soft spot for her mother.

"Oh alright…" And Rika has bit the bait and entered the limo...taking such a risk that involves dresses and Blondie. "But I'm not sitting next to her."

Takuya quickly tried to enter, until Rumiko's hand stopped him. "Nuh-ah, kiddo...one friend at a time,"

After the door closed, the limo took off through the streets, leaving Tommy and a crying Takuya behind.

"But...but I wanna see all the models!-sob-...stupid lying Zoë...it's not fair…"

"I don't get it...why do you wanna see a bunch of girls?" the child asked in disgust.

Takuya's face slowly morphed into a devilish one. The teen then rest an arm over the boy's shoulder. "You see, my friend, there comes a time in a man's life when he meets a girl, and after some time...ah…" He pulled out a notepad and a pen from his pockets and drew a doodle. "...here's what I mean."

Looking at it, Tommy's face turned to a shade of green. "EWWWWW!" He tossed the notepad like it had a disease and ran off, screaming like he seen the unspeakable horror, leaving Takuya to laugh his gums out.

(A/N: Don't complain...I got that joke from Even Stevens.)

.-

.-

**Shinjuku College: 3:44 PM…**

Inside the small dorm that is Tai and Izzy's, piles of party litter coated the fair home, though bringing rainbow color to the room, but also bringing filth and embarrassing an appearance. This mess was caused by the residences' all in the name of Izzy…and his birthday party, which was only for the members of the DigiDestined.

"Hey, Izzy,"

Pausing from their clean up, Tai and Izzy eyed at the door, where Matt peaked around the door.

"Nice of you to come back, Matt." said Tai, dumping some ribbons in a box he held. "Give us a hand with the dishes. You can lick off the plates."

"Yeah right, I'm not sugar-crazy enough to do that, like someone I know."

The large-haired boy slowly clocked his eyes, as if trying to find something as a target, which he pointed at Agumon for the blame.

"Hey, you do it too, Tai!" he shouted.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

Matt slapped his head, feeling like he was looking at a mirror of himself and Tai. "Knock it off you morons. You got some visitors that I had to get through security."

Moving away from the door, Matt made way for Henry Wong and an unfamiliar man that brought enough chills to Agumon and Tentomon to force them into doll-mode.

"Chill, my brothers," the lop-eared Digimon, by the surprise of the DigiDestined, jumped on the man's head. "The pawn has seized the king."

Tai and Izzy looked at him, awkwardly and blankly, waiting for a clear answer.

The Rookie sighed. "The JJ has removed the spider-mask."

And yet has it altered their present expressions.

Terriermon rolled his eyes. "The pimp-daddy has grabbed the hotie-hot's big, round-!"

"TERRIERMON!" his Tamer roared.

"giggle"

The leader of the team moved closer to the young lad. "Henry…mind explaining this one?"

"Hey, Takato was responsible for the others. My father here has some information I think you might find useful."

Information is what Mr. Izumi loves as he advanced in front of Tai. "Information about what?"

Soon, Henry's father took more steps into the dorm. "Hello, my name is Janyu Wong. Henry told me that you all are the DigiDestined."

Slowly and cautiously, the three college boys nodded.

"What exactly is it you want to tell us, sir?" asked Tai.

Whatever he wanted to say, he sure felt a bit uncomfortable about it. "Well…I think that all the adventures and dangers you've gone…that my son informed me…I think that it's all caused by me and my colleagues."

The boys reeled their heads back, confused to what the man means. To some, like say maybe Tai may believe that the man must be stressed by seeing Digimon.

"Uh…what do you mean?"

Janyu adjusted his collar, nervously. "I'm not sure…but I think I and some friends in my college days…created Digimon."

All life was lost of the DigiDestined as Tai, Matt, and Izzy froze in shock. Why, the shock caused Tai to lose the ability in his hands and dropped the box on Agumon.

"OWW! TAI!"

.-

.-

**TV Tokyo studios- 4:42 PM**

_This is down right...embarrassing. I mean...all this torture just for some stupid card?_

It felt like so much weight was brought within her body, forcing her still. It was the wave of embarrassment that caused her skin to be painted in the shade of red. Never before in her life has she expected something like this. It was an act that she vowed to avoid for the rest of her life. But it feels like she betrayed herself now.

"Oh don't you look so adorable?" asked Rumiko, happily.

No...I look like a prissy shitter.

Wearing what she wanted to burn in the fires of hell was a white dress with a large skirt that looked like something out of the southern regions of America, topped with a large white hat, which looked like something for the summer.

"My, aren't y'all looking swell for the ball, sugah?"

If that wasn't the lamest southern imitation Rika ever heard, she doesn't know what was. "Look here, Blondie, you may have tricked my mother into inviting you, but that doesn't mean you can take even a mile closer to my space; got it?"

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Jeez, are you always this tense?"

"When I'm forced to wear some freakin wedding dress,"

"That's a designer American dress, kid. Don't tell me you're one of those tomboys who hate dresses."

Rika narrowed her eyes, refusing to speak.

"What's so bad about wearing dresses? It's not like they're gonna eat you up, whole. Relax...every girl has gotta wear em sometimes. Why, how else are gonna get the man of your dreams?"

Rika's eyes narrowed, dangerously. The ten-year old faced her back towards the teen. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

"Just what does that mean?"

"Rika...!" Rumiko then came back to the girls after talking with the photographer. "Alright, everything's all set. Now show the fashion world what you got."

With no word of argument, Rika slouched as she walked towards the photo area, like she was about to receive an execution. "Like I have a choice."

Zoe shook her head at the pathetic sight of the girl. _And I thought I had problems_. "Uh...what do I get to do, Ms. Nonaka? Can I try out the latest clothes in the back?"

"You're not registered for that. Besides, those are expensive designs."

"But I'll be careful!"

.-

"Okay, let's see what the daughter of the Makino got. Show me that award winning smile."

It was so uncomfortable, standing in front of some white background with a camera and a bunch of lights staring at you while you're wearing a ridicules dress. Never the less, Rika forced a smile with conceivable effort.

"That's it! Beautiful!" and the flashes began right on Rika's eyes. "Now work with it, sweetheart; work with it!"

This was more embarrassing than losing to that adult Gogglehead. Yeah, sure she tied with him, but what's the difference? Here she is wearing dresses and standing in front of the freakin camera, looking pretty; which was all against her standards. She seen what the stupid models had to go through just to keep

themselves accepted for the stupid fashion world, and by god, Rika does not want to walk on that path.

The more the lights kept flashing before her, the more Rika felt closed in. She felt like she was betraying herself, acting like a weak, prissy girl. She vowed herself not to be this weak, ever since what happened between her parents. She will not go down that path, and she's not gonna start like this. She is an individual for crying out loud.

"HEY!" With a blink of an eye, Rika plowed the man away from her path, including smashing the camera to the floor. "MY 600,000 YEN CAMERA! NOOOOO!"

"RIKA!" Rumiko couldn't believe what she just saw as she watched her daughter run towards the doors. "YOU GET BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!"

Peaking out of the walls of clothes, Zoë watched the young troubled girl run through the metal doors. What's the deal here?

Rumiko covered her face, trying to comprehend and withstand this horrible experience. Not only did her daughter destroyed expensive equipment, she just waltzed from her authority and embarrassed her.

Suddenly, she heard the doors slammed again. She hoped Rika came back, but instead, she saw nothing. But she did notice Zoë missing in the room. Perhaps she was chasing after her friend to talk to her.

_Oh god, Ruki...what is wrong with you?_

.-

.-

**Shinjuku College- 3:34 PM…**

"I see…I must say, Mr. Wong; very intriguing. However, I'm not sure if what you say is highly responsible for what is happening."

"I like to believe that, but I just can't seem to convince myself. I mean, everything that happened for a decade somehow seems connected to what my friends created in college."

"It still seems highly preposterous…although, that seemed to happened before Cody's father and Oikawa seen the Digital World through a video game in their childhood."

Janyu's breath nearly escaped his mouth. "Wh-wha-h-h-ow? That's amazing! So this Digital World is true! I always thought that land in the sky was just a outer space phenomenon, eight years ago."

"Oh how could we forget that? We should explain that story someday. I been meaning to ask you if you have any data leftover from the project. Even the tiniest piece may help me solve this Digimon-card-game deal. I've been trying to figure out who known about the Digimon to make the game for two years."

"Yes, each card has a lock-code to prevent revealing the main information. I can help you with that. Henry told me to bring some programs with me since he knows you'll be asking me a favor."

"Prodigious! Then we'll finally be one step to solving this mystery."

After shaking hands, the two began the research of the cards. As Izzy took out some cards he bought out of a booster pack, Janyuu was lost into heavy and painful thoughts. Such work he was about to help Izzy in reminded him of the duty destiny forced Henry into. For a job that requires Henry to fight monster everyday…what of the consequences?

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Wong?" asked Izzy as he was busy typing.

"Huh…? Well…it's just…well…Henry. I wonder…why does it have to be him?"

"About what…?"

"About being a Tamer."

Such a question stopped the computer genius from his work. He knew where this question is going. Izzy was aware that Janyu feared for Henry of the dangers he faces, which could lead to permanent injury…or worse.

"Don't mind me by asking, Izzy…but was it your choice for him being a Tamer."

And that next question made the boy flinch. Was it a shot of blame within that question? No…Izzy could tell that the man would not blame him or his friends.

"Well, Mr. Wong, Henry's fate was not our choice. Heck, it wasn't our choice to be DigiDestined. Such a decision was only for a higher power to decide. In order to be a DigiDestined, you must, not only be a young age, but also have some involvement with Digimon, like actually seeing one."

Such facts made the man wonder and worry. Has Henry ever seen a Digimon…? They were still in Hong Kong during the Rainbow Bridge incident. Unless that time when that world was in the sky…

"But such circumstances might be different for a Tamer."

Well that didn't seem to make Mr. Wong better. Izzy decided next to bring out the corny 'if-they-work-together-all-will-be-right' speech.

"However, there are reliable benefits of having Digimon. You can never doubt that Terriermon will be with him in every step, insuring his safety from any harm."

That line seemed to did the job, just slightly. Janyu appeared to feel a little relieved. After all, with creatures seen by a man who never seen them in person, one must prove the well-behavior of beings sought as dangerous beasts.

…But then a glass-crash sound came from another room followed by a scream from Henry.

"_TERRIERMON! You, Agumon, Palmon and Tentomon nearly broke my ankle!" _

"_Well, next time watch where we play Digi-soccer, clumsy. Pass me the ball, lizard-dude!"_

And off they continued with the destruction.

Izzy clenched his teeth, trying to find a way to defend the Digimon. "Uh...but they're a bit of a handful, but they're really reliable. Heh, heh... " _Oh is Tentomon so gonna fry._

.-

.-

**Urban Shinjuku- 5:12 PM**

Back at the capitol of Tokyo, we find three boys walking up a hill, at a busy street filled with many Japanese signs sticking out the buildings, cars driving at the left side of the road, and people walking around in random directions.

"Come on. The god cards…? Please, they ain't nothing compared to these four Digimon cards I heard so much about, dork."

"Oh yeah, Kazu…? Then what are they called?"

"I…uh…think they're called the Enlighten Ones or something, but they're like Digimon gods, and they can kick the god cards asses in a snap."

"Yeah right…. Not so much I heard about."

"Man, I'm telling you, they should have a Digimon vs. Duel Monsters tournament. I could make those stupid duelists cry to their knees, and no stupid god card ain't gonna save them."

Yeah, this is what Takato's been hearing. He didn't knew much about that other game, so he just stepped back and drank his slushie.

"Aw, forget about that stupid game. Yo, chumley…!"

The sound of his name gave him the hiccups when he was in the middle of his drink.

"You and your Tamer buddies gonna be fighting Digimon today?"

"Um…maybe…why…?"

Scaring Takato, Kazu went close to his face. "Cause I wanna be there where all the ass-kicking is! Come on, you gotta bring us with you!"

"Yeah, come on!" Kenta joined in with his pal, making Takato feel closed-in. "It's not fair that you get all the fun while we can't see all the glory!"

"But I told you; it's too dangerous!"

"Aw come on, chumley, we can take care of ourselves. Why I got white belt in karate! Besides, if it's so dangerous, why did you let _Jeri_ come along?"

Ooo…he got him there. But that was just one time, and Jeri just invited herself that time. "Well…uh…it all-"

"You know why, Kazu…" suddenly, Kenta made googlily eyes and clasped his hands like a girl. "It's love!"

Cringing, Takato's face was painted in seven shades of red. "I-I-I-I-I…I don't like her like that!"

Kazu and Kenta then began to sing: "Jeri and Takato sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-then comes marriage!"

"SHUT-UP!"

"-Then comes Jeri with-"

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE YOU TO STOP?"

Like lightening, Kazu and Kenta went right up Takato's face. "TAKE US WITH YOU!"

It would seem that they wouldn't take no for an answer, and they would release poor Takato until they hear the word they want to hear.

Hold on…far within the crowd of people, Takato's red eyes discovered a unique figure rushing through the traffic. The person defiantly was a girl, around his age, who seemed to wear a beautiful white dress and has long silky red hair. The girl looked like she was in a hurry, and not even caring if there was heavy traffic and nearly getting run over by cars.

But there was something about that girl…something familiar…

"Hey, are ya listening, chumley?"

Whoops…amazing that Takato forgot that Kazu and Kenta was there that quickly. "Uh…guys look…" the goggle-boy used his might to squeeze out of the boys. "…I…have…to go somewhere…quick!" Like a cork from a bottle, Takato popped out of the gang and made a dash to freedom. "I'll see you later, bye!"

"Hey, come back here, ya little whiner! After him, Kenta!"

And like hunters after their living prize, the dynamic duo charged after the boy. But by their bad luck, Takato hid within a thick crowd of people, making it difficult for the predators to track him.

"Aw man, why couldn't he just hold still like a good rabbit?"

"You got me, Elmer Fudd."

It was hard for the goggle boy to dig through the crowd, but he was safe from his friends. Takato was so sick of this. Ever since they found out that he was a Tamer, they been bugging him to let them see a Digimon fight. If he's mistaken, they're probably begging to be Tamers. Yeah right. Not everyone can be a Tamer…can they?

Takato pushed that aside for now. The reason he escaped from Kazu and Kenta was because of that strange girl. Who in their right mind would wear some fancy dress in the middle of the streets? He would like to find out, but he knew his manners; he shouldn't butt in businesses that are not his. But he just can't help but feel something familiar about her. That girl was like a shining light standing out of a dark room.

And more importantly, that girl is reminding Takato about the dream.

Funny, he hasn't thought about that dream for a while now. He dreamt about Rika fighting Digimon, right before he became a Tamer…right before he even met her. He knew there must be something that dream was saying, and he knew that he hasn't seen the full version of it. He remembered, right before he woke up, a darkness was about to engulf Rika.

What could it mean?

_If I remember…she past that McDonalds over there. _And off he went after the mystery girl.

.-

.-

**Shinjuku College- 5:42 PM**

"Hey guys," Soon, Henry has returned, carrying bags of Burger King Food for the gang, using the money his father and the three DigiDestined chipped in for him. "Dinner is here. I already gave the Digimon their food."

"Great, I'm starving." said Izzy.

The young Tamer passed the gang their respected food.

However, Janyuu was expecting his burger. "Henry, I said no pickles and onions. You know I don't like my greens."

"I told them not to put them in. sigh…typical food service."

Like lightening, the robotic-like insect, Tentomon, entered the room with an open hamburger. "Let me have them! I love that stuff!"

Still stunned by the living and talking creature, Janyuu gave him greens.

Just then, Tai and Matt returned from fixing the living room "So guys, any luck with the cards?"

Izzy, with a bright smile, turned while on his chair. "I'm happy to say that after all these years; we've finally cracked the code of these cards!"

"Good…!" shouted Tentomon. "Cause with all these cards, they made me feel like someone's been watching our every move, our every step! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE US ALONE!"

Izzy looked at his Digimon with a raised brow. "No need to be so dramatic, Tentomon. Now then…even though each of these cards contains tiny microchips, they're guarded within safeguard after safeguard, which was why I couldn't hack into the files for years. From what Janyu here told me, the company never knew about these files."

Henry blinked. "How could this get away with being programmed into the chips?"

Janyu then took over. "After using some programs that were necessary to crack the codes, we discovered a signature nearly similar to the blue card. All of these are connected to an old colleague of mine: Goro Mizuno, Shibumi as we called him."

"Hmm…" Tai laid an elbow on Izzy's desk, studying the data on the monitor. "Maybe this Shibumi guy was the one who found out about Digimon and most of our adventures. But how…?"

Izzy felt that they were finally getting somewhere… but still… "Where is this Shibumi?"

"…Sad to say that after a car accident in 1993, he's still in a coma. sigh…he died."

"Hold on…!" Matt arose from Izzy's bed. "If he died back then, how can his name be in the cards at THIS age of 200X?"

Janyu blinked in surprise, "I never thought about it! But…how can he do this? It's impossible!"

Tentomon buzzed off the bed while eating a burger. "This…munch…mystery just get…gobble…puzzling and…munch…weirder by the minute."

"Tentomon, what did I tell you about talking while eating?"

"Sorry…munch…Izzy."

Suddenly, Izzy's computer sounded a loud alarm.

"What's happening?" asked Janyu.

"The computer detected a bio-emerge signal!" quickly, Izzy typed on his keyboard for the Digi-Radar. Showing a map of Shinjuku, a red dot appeared on the lower-left corner of downtown Shinjuku. "The signal is coming from the KanjiriNET stadium! Looks like a Digimon is about to enter, and I don't think he's here for a soccer game."

"Already there…! Terriermon…?"

From the door, the bunny-dog quickly bounced onto his Tamer's head. "Let's mosey along! Hi-ho Silver! Awa-!"

"Henry!"

From the sound of his father's voice, Henry froze. He already knew that he was upset that his son was about to head into a life and death situation. So…how can he fight when he's worrying those he loves? "Dad…I…"

Indeed he was upset, but when Janyu stood from his chair, he gave a sad sigh. "I'm coming with you."

"HUH?"

Now this took even the DigiDestined and the Digimons' breath away, but Janyu didn't notice.

"If this whole thing was all because of me, then I want to see for myself up close and personal of what I have done."

"Hey…what you created wasn't much of a bad thing. Sheesh." muttered Tai.

.-

.-

**Shinjuku Park- 6:12 PM**

Takato and the gang just went over to a comic shop that sold numerous types of cards, like Digimon, Duel Monsters, Pokemon, Kaijudo (Duel Masters), and Magic the Gathering. But that place is very far from their home, deep in downtown Shinjuku, which means the trio has to take the subway through at least three to four miles of city and back.

…Never before Takato has to walk back, and his feet are killing him, but its all for the name of a lovely vision of beauty.

"Ow…pain…sore…sting…throbbing…Achilles' heel…"

The goggled-one of the Tamers spend hours following some girl in a dress, not because he has a crush on her, but because there's something familiar about her. He just can't ignore her. _This…doesn't count as stalking, does it…? No, I just want to know what she looks like and then I'm out of her hair. _

Takato stopped for a breathier on the concrete path that lies deep in the park; the same area where Guilmon's hideout is, the same area where he met Rika and Henry, the same area where he met Tai, who gave Rika the battle of her life.

Speak of the devil; he's suddenly in the same spot where it all happened. It's still left with the battle scars, filled with small craters and a big one caused by WarGreymon's weakest Terra Force. The city didn't seem to bother fixing this place, yet. All they did was barricade it with police tape.

_Man…_ Such power…even though the Tamers seemed quite superior over the legendary heroes, they, expect maybe Rika, never felt their level was with the DigiDestineds' league. They did seem rusty, but aside from that, the old gang was so amazing to the goggled-one's eyes. But out of all the DigiDestined, there were a couple of them Takato truly admired…

…Sora, for her loving heart, for helping him find Guilmon a home, and knowing what it is to be a Gogglehead.

…Izzy, for his intelligent mind, and for showing him the facts about Digimon and his digivice.

…Davis, for his bold courage, and for always helping him battle tough bad guys with no fear.

…And of course, Tai, for his strong leadership, and for teaching him to be part of the team and being a true friend to Guilmon.

Tai…he was the most amazing out of the group; with a courageous heart, a wise mind, a powerful Digimon, and a beautiful girlfriend; Man he had it all. The DigiDestined said that his Digimon, Agumon, is the most powerful of them all, thanks to some journey he made all alone, when a powerful evil Digimon named Daemon escaped from some place called the Dark Ocean and took over the Digital World. Tai accidentally fell into the Digital World before it locked up so the others can't get in.

They said that Tai gained a power so mighty, but he didn't get the chance to find out. But he did know that it had something to do with something called a Hi-Crest, whatever that was. But Davis said it was something more than that; something he got before it.

"Takatomon…?"

With a scream, Takato took a high hop before breathing hard. "Thought my heart was gonna pop out of my mouth…whew." Gathering his bearings, Takato tuned to his angry-mode and turned to Guilmon. "Guilmon, MAN! You scared me there…wait…" moving closer, Takato narrowed his eyes at the innocent dino. "Why are you out of your house?"

"Well as soon as I smelled you I just came to find you. What's wrong, Takatomon? You look like you ran from a Lynxmon."

"Nothing boy…. I was just looking for somebody. No use, now. I lost her."

Just then, Guilmon instantly slouched down and growled, like he was waiting to strike his prey. Being a Tamer for at least weeks, Takato was used to this sort of thing.

"You don't have to tell me twice, boy!" After adjusting his yellow goggles, Takato pulled out his D-Arc from under his shirt. "Show me the way!"

.-

.-

**KanjiriNet stadium- 7:07 PM**

"Well…is this it, boy?"

"That's where my nose smells it, Takatomon."

The awesome twosome found themselves standing on a large parking lot, just at the foot of a giant stadium: the KanjiriNet. A soccer stadium homed by the city's own soccer team: The Shinjuku Seahawks. This large stadium has the capability to hold more than 33,150 people, and…well it's a big stadium.

Anywise, the two approached the complex as Takato studied the readings on his D-Arc. "Okay…the Digimon is inside, so let's bust…in…gasp."

The virus Rookie noticed trouble crossing Takato's face. "What's wrong, Takatomon?"

"It's her…"

"Huh…?" Guilmon tried to face the same direction as his Tamer. All he can see is strange metal things on the side he believes people call cars, some big pretty box thing…a building, right? And some girl in a white dress. "Are you looking at her, Takatomon? Is she your girlfriend?"

That made the boy choke on the air. He swears, he's gonna have a long talk with that Terriermon. "Her…! I don't even know her. She just looks familiar and I wanna know why, that's all."

"Uh…."

"Never mind, boy." Takato brought his sight back to the girl who was just staring at the empty stadium. "Why is she here, anyways? This place is dangerous." The boy rushed through the empty parking lot, running to the girl before she disappears. "Hey you, what are you doing here? It's dangerous here, and-!"

What happened next was something he, himself, and Takato would never, ever, ever, ever, EVER expect to see. A certain someone his sight now catches in an unpredictable predicament.

With his stunned eyes, Takato stares into the center of twin violet eyes that were in a surprised and frightened state. Was this a parallel universe? Was this a dream? Was this…?

"R-R-Rika!"

Guilmon scanned the girl, wondering why she looks so different. "Hi, Rika…you look different today. Did you cut your hair?"

Takato temporary gathered most of his nerves. "G-G-Guilmon, how could she when her hair right now practically reaches to her waist …?" Her hair is down? Whoa, he never knew her hair was THAT long. Okay…why does it feel so hot here? "Um…and…how come you call her by her real name, when you call me like a Digimon?"

"….I don't know, Takatomon."

Groaning, the boy hung his head in defeat. But something just came up. He remembered Rika mentioning that she loathes, despise, and even hates dresses. So why is she wearing one? He would like to ask, but if he knows her, she'll go ballistic and throttle him on the parking lot floor.

Oh well, in life you must take risks, plus she still looks shocked…kind of embarrassed. "Uh…Rika…uh…so…" _Gotta ask this without insulting her. _"…what's with the fairy-tale dress?" _Oh yeah, real smooth, Takatomon…DOH! Great, now Guilmon's made me call me that!_

The tomboy didn't answer. Right now, she's still busy feeling embarrassed, as she hung her head and let the shade from her front bangs hide her face.

_Boy, she really is uncomfortable with the dress-thing. Is she blushing? _Though he waited for Rika to give a word, or at least a fist, but he didn't notice himself staring, vigilantly at her. He was amazed, but she looked like one of them princesses in the fairy tales, or Zelda or the Super Mario Bros. To be honest, she looks really pre…_Whoa…why I'm I thinking like this? And why am I staring at her? Jeez, she'll give me a black eye like she did at the garage if I don't stop. Pull away, Takatomon…DOH!_

As he returned to reality, Rika still hid her eyes away from the boy.

"Rika…?"

And she still refuses to answer.

"…uh…can …um…I'm saying, I never expect you to wear a dress, what after when you said that you hate-"

"LOOK, GOGGLEHEAD, MY MOM MADE ME WEAR THIS FOR A STUPID PHOTO-SHOOT; OKAY!"

Such anger and power…Takato really felt the force pushed him back…well, mentally…it did almost give him a heart-attack..

"Takatomon, she's scarier than a Devimon." said Guilmon as he hid behind his Tamer.

Indeed she was, but the sudden shout seemed to blow the wind out of her as she breathed for air.

"O…kay…sorry that I asked."

Rika gathered enough air before marching towards the stadium. As she did, she peered over her shoulder to the frightened boys. "Aren't you coming or what, Goggles?"

Exchanging looks, the boys finally responded and made a dash behind Rika. "Uh…ma'am! Yes ma'am!"

.-

The halls of KanjiriNet stadium was a very silent place and dark as well. Only the moonlight shining from the windows was its light, which it partly lit up the halls. Normally this early of the night, there would be a game, or at least the team practicing. But they picked a really good time to be completely closed, right when a Digimon could be here, playing death soccer or whatever.

"Funny, I wonder why the front door was open. Shouldn't they lock it from the thieves that might steal the soccer balls or the hot dog supplies?"

"Mmm…hot dogs! Yummy! I smell some over there, Takatomon!"

His Tamer quickly grabbed the large baby dragon before he made a dive at the snack bar. "No Guilmon! You can't do that; that's stealing!"

"Aw…"

The goggled-child then just realized that Rika was still walking down the hall, without letting them catch up. "Hey, wait up, Rika!"

Since the day Takato first met Rika, she always seems to be in a bad mood. It's like when he even talks to her, he angers her to the point where she wants to grind his scrawny neck. But compared to all those times she was angry, and right now, this one makes the previous ones look like perky moods. Takato couldn't quite put his finger on it…_No wait, it's obvious. Duh! _

Let's recap. Today, on Saturday, he found Rika in the downtown arcades, facing Tai in the Digimon card game, and tied with him. _Gee, that still rhymed. _That set off her anger, big time. He guessed she hates tying as much as losing. And to put the cherry on top, her mother made her wear a dress for a photo shoot.

That sums up the reasons. But why does it feel like there's more to it? Well, he shouldn't ask that to her, but he should at least talk to Rika…even though it's health hazardous. But then again, he had taken health hazardous risks before. Why stop now?

"So uh…Rika…shouldn't we wait for Henry to show?"

It took a while after that, but Rika finally spoke. "You should know me a lot better, Goggles. I'm not much of a team player."

"But shouldn't we at least? I mean, what if it's a Deva?"

"It is. It's Vajiramon."

Takato nearly tripped with shock. "V-V-Vajiramon! Aw man, we really do need help!"

Again, Rika refuses to face him as she walks. "God, Goggles; can't you rely on yourself for a change?"

Takato didn't have anything else to say after she gave that mean remark, but only the feeling of shame.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that you and Renamon are weak or anything…"

"Well don't say anything then."

His brain nearly obeyed her, but he refused. "…but I get the feeling that something is bugging you, and it's not because of the dress or that duel with Tai,"

"Would you just shut up, Gogglehead, and stop reminding me about those? I just wanna find that stupid Deva before something bad happens to Renamon!"

For a second, Takato made a stop. "Something bad will happen to Renamon? What are you talking about?"

Growling under her throat, Rika just kept walking. "Shut up, and keep moving."

"Wait…!" Takato cried as he and Guilmon caught up with her. "What's going on? What happened to Renamon?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!" he snapped, instantly. Takato gasped in fear, kicking himself for letting that slip his tongue. He was more bewildered that Rika was stunned by that. Her eyes were as wide as golf balls. He could stop, but he still needs to know what's going on. "Look…I can't be in the dark about this! How am I supposed help when you won't tell me what's wrong? And don't say that you don't need any help, because you're getting it whether you like it or not!"

And so, after that bold speech, Takato prepared for his payment and tensed his muscles for a punch in the face, or a twisting elbow…something, he was ready. _Alright, do your worse…but nothing too painful. _

And Rika passed his scared body, venturing forth.

_Huh…? No torture…? No punch in the face…? _Well it was a relief that Rika didn't sock him, but Takato was still dying to get some answers. "You haven't answered me!"

Well at least she stopped walking again, but Rika didn't face him. The girl slouched her shoulders like she was fighting something in her head.

"...Renamon...she...went with that Deva."

"You mean...she was chasing after him?"

Rika tensed her face. "No...she went with him...I think she was joining on his side."

"WHAT!" He couldn't believe he heard those words from Rika's mouth. It was just shocking to hear someone say something negative about their Digimon. "H-H-How could you say that? There...must be a logical explanation!"

She didn't even make a snappy comeback this time. She just narrowed her face at Takato, with eyes that were almost on the verge into tears.

"I don't get you...you...you don't trust anyone, do you?"

Then, she turned away.

"Well...you have to let us help you! We're your friends...right...?"

She didn't respond, and her back still faced them.

"R-r-right...?"

She didn't say anything. She wouldn't say anything. Takato just couldn't figure it out. Sure she wasn't very nice to him in the past, but he still doesn't want to believe that they're not friends. But it didn't seem like he couldn't stop the tears that was suddenly escaping his eyes.

With a swift motion, Rika grabbed the boy by the collar and brought him face to face. "Listen closely, Gogglehead, cause I'm not gonna repeat myself!"

He was helpless against her wraith...but at least she's talking to him. "Uh...o-o-okay."

She tried to explain what just happened. First she explained how her mother embarrassed her in forcing her in some photo shoot, leaving out the much embarrassing details. Then she explained what she saw Renamon doing. It appeared that after she escaped her mother's torture, she went to find Renamon. But when she found her in some alley, she found her talking to Vajiramon. The strangest thing is, she wasn't fighting him, nor did she even warned Rika about him. It looked like they were talking about something; more like making some kind of a deal. She didn't know what, nor she could hear them, but she did heard a couple of words that proved her theory. After that, they just disappeared into the air, leaving Rika to follow them all the way here.

As Takato tried to gathering all that info, he scratched his head. "Okay...it didn't seem like what you think. I mean, sure, its strange she went after him without contacting you, but that doesn't mean-"

"LOOK! Renamon is up to something, so I need to know what it is!"

Takato was more shocked of her suspicious behavior than being frightened by her high tone. He would've questioned why she couldn't trust Renamon, when some figures came out from some doors on the other side of the hall.

Luckily for Takato, they were familiar people he can easily relax with.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Takato happily said, greeting Tai, Matt, Izzy, Henry, and their Digimon.

"Same here," Henry replied. Suddenly, his eyes grew when he saw Rika. "Rika, since when did you decided to wear dresses?"

Rika gave a frightening scowl. "Oh shut up, Brainiac!"

"Easy, I wasn't making fun of you. Besides, you look very stunning."

Rika lowered her face, hiding the slight blush.

On his head, Terriermon giggled. "Just remember to go home before midnight, or you'll turn back into your scary self in front of your prince."

Like lightening, Rika lashed at the little Digimon who hopped away and hovered high to safety.

"Ha-ha, missed me!"

Henry frowned at his Digimon. "No more Disney channel for two weeks, Terriermon!"

"Aw, nuts!"

"What's **he** doing here?" shouted Rika, moving closer to the older gang.

Takato slivered a bit from that, hoping that there won't be more chaos between his friends. He figured that since that duel with Tai, she doesn't want to see him. "Well he is a DigiDestined, Rika. Don't tell me you're still mad at Tai for-"

"Not your older twin, Gogglehead…I'm talking about Henry's dad!"

Gasping, Takato set his wide eyes on the father of Henry who just ventured out of the shadows. "W-W-W-What's he doing here!"

Henry sighed. "He was worried about me, so he decided to come."

"Uh…" the father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes, that is the main reason, but I wanted to see first hand of what I accidentally created."

"What are you talking about, sir?"

"We'll explain after we deal with the Digimon menace, kids." said Izzy, checking the radar on his laptop with Tai and Matt looking over his shoulders. "I'm picking up the Digimon in the center of the stadium. There're two of them; one is Renamon, and-"

"I know that!" Rika screamed, pushing the Tamer-boys out of the way to see the radar. "Is she alright?"

"Well there appears to be no signs of confrontation, Rika, but the other Digimon seems to be toying with Renamon. He's disappearing and reappearing around the field. He must know about the Digital-fields like IceDevimon."

"So what are we waiting for; Christmas? Let's bust in there and kick some ass!"

"My kind of language." grinning, Matt drew his digivice from his pocket. "Ready, Gabumon?"

"Ready!"

"Wait!" everyone froze where they were, eying at Izzy. "Check this…the radar just detected two more Digimon outside the stadium! The strange thing is…they seem to be going everywhere around it, either by teleportation or pure speed!"

Takato looked over at the radar, on tiptoes due to Izzy's height. "Do they work for the Deva in the stadium?"

"A Deva…here…?"

Soon, Tai and Matt trailed a little away from the gang. "While you guys help out Renamon, Matt and I will scope outside. If these Digimon are as fast as you say, then it'll take fast Digimon to deal with them."

"Alright... Tamers, let's go!"

.-

A large soccer field, just about the size of a football field, is the main area where the digital-field lies. And right at the center of the field stood the tall vulpine creature, Renamon. In every direction, Renamon has been turning her head, as if she was searching for someone who was moving so fast on the circular audience booths.

"I'm so starting to get impatient." muttered Renamon as she reeled her glowing paw back. "DIAMOND STORM!"

With only one hand, she threw a hand-full of shards like throwing a disc. Right on the east side of the stadium did the shards crashed and exploded. When the smoke cleared, there on the audience chairs stood the Minotaur Digimon: Vajiramon.

"Ahh, very good, my dear... You passed the last test."

"Look, I've chased you across the city for hours, dodged all of your attacks and now I've caught you while you were traveling in the Digital-fields! Can we get straight to the point already?"

Meanwhile, on the other side from Vajiramon, the Tamers, Izzy, Janyu, and the Digimon arrived. But when they saw the two Digimon in a seemingly conversation, Izzy signaled the gang to sneak closer and hide behind the railing at the foot at the last rows of seats.

"Looks like the Digimon are in a negotiation." muttered Izzy.

And with that, it gave bad signs for the young girl. "What are you up to, Renamon?"

With such bad suspiction from Rika, it was upsetting Takato. _Oh Rika…why can't you trust even your own Digimon? _

.-

"You see, my dear, after observing you and those who serve the wrechted humans, our Sovereign decided to give one of you a second chance, which is why he sent us as scouts."

"So you and Pajiramon caused all of that destruction just to lure us to you?"

"Exactly…"

"And just who is this Sovereign you speak of?"

"The Sovereign is the ruler of our world. However, like all of us, he wishes to bring liberation to us Digimon from the human filth that created us and then abandon us!"

Janyu gasped from his hiding spot once he heard this. _Does he mean…when the project was cut off of funding, our work was shut down? This has gotta be a coincidence. _

_.-_

"The Sovereign believes that humans stolen what was rightfully ours; this world. Which is why we Devas are sent to this world as the true Judgement Day. But those like the soilders of Azulongmon, the DigiDestined, are making our dreams slowly becoming impossible, and you and your two comrades dares to betray your master."

_He must be talking about Guilmon and Terriermon!_ Izzy lowered his eye-lids, focusing on Renamon and Vajiramon.

_.-_

"But, after deciding to forgive you, my decision is finally made that you shall deserve a second chance!"

Renamon narrowed her eyes.

"From out of the three of you, you are the most intriguing creature of all. Your ability to combine the powers of others to your own is a great essential to our clan. Don't you see…? You and your two comrades are far beyond unique than those weak Digimon of the Chosens!"

Renamon looked into her paws, trying to conprehend what the Deva meant. _Is he telling the truth? Can Guilmon, Terriermon, and I possess powers far beyond any Digimon?_

.-

"Us…? Weak…? The nerve of that talking hamburger," Tentomon muttered, angerly.

"But I don't get it. Is Guilmon really that special? I know I created him, but I don't remember giving him some kind of extra Superman powers."

"Yo, he ain't the only one he mentioned, Takatomon." Terriermon struck a daring pose, showing that he was mentioned.

.-

"I ask you, my dear…leave the vile humans you serve, walk among the path with those you truly belong! Renamon…it is your destiny!"

The one he chosen stared at him with nothing but dead neutral silence. It was as if she was dead to the world, but Vajiramon knew that she was already considering his great offer.

Her cold eyes kept its sights on the Deva as her shoulders rest from being alert. Slowly, her muscles lifted her right legs, making one step closer to the Deva.

"NO!"

The silence was shot dead as Renamon and Vajiramon snapped their eyes towards the other side of the field, where a girl in a white dress stood tall on the audience seats,

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!"

With his little paws, Terriermon slapped his forehead. "Smooth, James Bond."

"What is this?" quickly, the Deva drawn his blades. "You dare trespass? Be gone with you!"

…_So much for keeping a low profile. _Takato stood up, already keeping a card and his D-Arc in his hands. "Not a chance, pal! You ready, Guilmon?"

"Ready!"

"And so am I, bread-boy!" Terriermon cried, hopping on the railing and then diving to action.

Instantly, Takato and Henry slashed Digivolve cards through their D-Arcs. "DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

.-

(**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**GROWLMON**!"

.-

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**GARGOMON**!"

.-

Making roaring sounds from their heavy landings, the large Digimon, Growlmon and Gargomon stood alert, ready to take on anything the Deva could throw at them again. Since they fought him before, they know just what he can do and know how to fight him.

It was amazing. It was a sight never before seen with Janyu's eyes. Was this the unknown fruits of his work? How can mere college students be capable of creating creatures with such power? It's more amazing than a couple of college students creating will not be a foul vein in my quest, traitors! Advance my minions!"

Appearing like digital data, three bull-like Digimon in silver armor and red capes appeared, defending their master like pawns for a king.

.-

**_Bullmon: _Straight for the target, its charging speed has a tremendous destructive power.**

**_Type: _Vaccine**

**_Stage:_ Armor**

**_Attacks: _Matador Dash, Tail Whipping**

.-

It was those files that were shown on Izzy's laptop. "He summoned some of his own foot-soilders. Looks like we'll have to cover for them, Tentomon!"

"Finally…I really need the exercise too."

.-

(**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**KABUTERIMON**!"

.-

"Kabuterimon, take down the Bullmon as long as you can for the Tamers' Digimon to advance on the Deva!" _And I just hope Tai and Matt aren't having trouble with those other Digimon._

.-

.-

"Hello! Mysterious Digimon from the shadows! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Oh yeah, Tai, that'll draw them out!"

"I don't see you doing anything, Matt!"

Back outside on the empty parking lot, we find the bearers of the crests of courage and friendship scouting around in the dark night with nothing but the streetlights as their light.

Suddenly, Gabumon felt a heated breeze rushing behind him. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" asked his human partner.

"I thought I felt something creeping really fast behind me…and let me tell you, it felt like an oven."

Tai nearly cracked a smile. "What like an Ovenmon or something?"

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Get real, Tai. It's probably a fire Digimon."

"Okay, then you'll get the water while I get the Super Soakers."

"Man you're hairy little retard," the gang continued on to comb the parking lot. "But if you're serious, don't forget to get the backpacks for extra squirting fun."

"Will do, Matt-ol…gah!" a bright beam of light suddenly flashed before Tai's eyes, blinding him. "Who turned up luminosity here?"

Matt was blinded too. "I know…!" As hard as he could, his eyes cornered around the beam, just in time to see something dashing with the light reflecting its blur. When that happened, the high shine dimmed, revealing nothing but a street lamp. "I think I saw something there!"

"I don't see anything, dude."

"Well I did. Whatever it was must be pretty fast."

Agumon growled. "I wish our senses were as strong as the Tamers' Digimon. We can sense Digimon too, but not that good."

"Even with the Hi-Crest power?" asked Tai.

"Yep…"

"Well what about when you…?"

"Hang on!" shouted Matt. "I have a feeling we'll be dealing with tough Digimon. So our Mega Digimon might be a good idea. Besides, I think not only their senses are better as Megas, MetalGarurumon has some kind of radar for this sort of thing."

"Anyone else has any good ideas?" asked Tai, fuming the blonde boy. With shakes of heads from the Digimon, "Okay…go for it, Matto."

Frowning, Matt took out his digivice. "Funny,"

.-

(**W-A-R-P** **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**METALGARURUMON!" **

.-

After the transformation for the wolf-lizard to form into a robotic large dog with destructive weaponry was done, MetalGarurumon used his radar-eyes to track the Digimon. In his view, all of these outline shapes rotated in the red-sight.

"Searching…searching…searching…searching…"

"Would you stop that?" shouted Matt.

"(sing-song) Quieting." the cyborg continued his night-vision search. But then, as he faced the full-moon, a bright light blinded his red vision. "GAH! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! THE MOON BLINDED ME!"

"…Stop being melodramatic. The moon isn't that bright."

"Well it did blind me! sob…I can't see!"

Matt slapped his forehead, embarrassed to have a wimpy Mega on his side.

"Wait…there's your answer!" cried Tai as he pointed to the moon.

What he pointed was some kind of a flying man that was soaring in front of the moon. Indeed the figure was bright, in a shiny kind of way. His silver armor reflected the light of the moon like no other, and he carried a golden, double-bladed sword.

"Whoa…!" replied Matt, trying to eye the shining man. "Is that a Digimon?"

"I'm not sure, but he reminds me of that fire Digimon we saw when Deltamon and Devidramon attacked."

"You mean him?"

Following Matt's arm, Tai discovered a fire streak, zipping past the shining Digimon. Tai quickly took out his trademark mini-scope to get a better look of the flying fire. "Whoa…it's the same guy!" Tai cried when he recognized that main on the devil-samurai…er…Digimon. "I didn't know he has wings too…and a tail."

"IN-COMING!" cried MetalGarurumon as the shining man hurtled towards the gang.

He landed with mighty thump, shaking the ground. Lucky thing he didn't aim for the gang, otherwise it would've been ugly. Tai and Matt finally got a better look at the sparkling Digimon, who wore some kind of a helmet shaped like a wolf's head.

…Just when the boys were about to speak…the wolfman leaped away at the speed of sound.

"Whoa…Speedy Gonzalas eat your heart out." muttered Tai.

Agumon nodded. "I know. He made that mouse seem like…uh…Gonzalas."

Tai then grimed from goofy mode into his leader mode. "We better catch them. That fire guy helped us a couple of times; meaning he and his pal might know something about what's going on with these Devas."

Agumon nodded. "Good point, Tai. But it'll make more since if I can Digivolve to Mega so that I can catch up with them."

Tai smiled, drawing out his digivice. "The thought never slipped my mind, pal. Go for it!"

.-

(**W-A-R-P** **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**WARGREYMON**!"

.-

Swatting away the red digi-egg, the mighty reptile warrior himself stepped onto reality, prepared to give chase to these mysterious Digimon. "What's the word, Tai?"

"Okay, MetalGarurumon, go after that shining wolf. Hopefully it'll be like chasing cars for you."

The cyborg snapped a look at Tai. "I do NOT chase cars!"

Matt let out a snort. "And I suppose those tires you hid behind my dorm were bought at Toys-R-Us, huh?"

"Uh…" � � '

"Just go after that guy!"

Snapping his jet wings from his back, MetalGarurumon took off like a rocket.

"WarGreymon, that leaves you with the fire dude!"

"…All over it, Tai!"

Like Superman, WayGreymon soared into the air, just when the fire Digimon spotted him and picked up speed.

"Hold on! I just want to talk to you!" he cried, which didn't do any good.

The four Digimon left the stadium area, and now the skyscraper zone was their playground. WarGreymon and the winged Digimon curved around the giant towers, leaving streaks of fire-light on their path. The Mega Digimon couldn't help but notice his reflection perfectly on the glass walls. Now that he thought about it, he never exactly flew over the city before, but now that he finally experienced it, he felt like he was Superman patrolling Metropolis, or Silver Surfer, or Batman…_wait, I don't think he can fly…right?_ _What was I doing just now…? Oh yeah! SHOOT! _

He felt like kicking himself, because of WarGreymon's daydreaming, he lost his target.

"Awww… Biyomon was right; I daydream WAY too much."

.-

Around another part of the Downtown Shinjuku skies, MetalGarurumon was busy chasing his target while climbing on the edge of a tall skyscraper that seemed to almost reach the sky.

"Stop, we need to talk!" MetalGarurumon is just itching to slow him down with his weapons, but if these guys were helping them before, then using violent force would really hurt their comradeship.

The wolf-man, who climbed like he was running, launched off the building and let himself drop thousands of feet down to the city.

"Hey!" the cyborg cried as he sprung after him.

If he remembered from that Spider-Man 2 game he played, falling from buildings looked actually like this. The ground just comes at ya really, really fast. Lucky for MetalGarurumon that his Mega form is equipped with air-jets to slow down his fall…

…Now on to chasing after the wolf-man who's tumbling further than him.

"CLENSING LIGHT!"

MetalGarurumon barely noticed a beam of light shooting past him. He gathered his senses long enough to catch the sight of more lasers coming for him. Twirling and curving, the Mega maneuvered around the shots as his body kept falling towards the city streets, or at least slowly picking back up to flight.

_Whew…lucky for me that I have grace like a-GACK! _But while his guard was off, one shot hit him straight in his metallic face. "I'M BLIND! OH FOR THE LOVE OF BONES! IT DIDN'T HURT BUT I'M BLIND!"

SMACK!

But WarGreymon was there to smack some sense into him. "You have robot eyes, now. How can you be blind?"

"Oh…I knew that!"

"Come on, he did that to throw you off track. I can still sense them nearby!"

.-

.-

"MADATOR DASH!"

Even though these mammal-Digimon are smaller than the great Growlmon, even one of these beast were powerful enough to plow him on his back by just tackle the dragon on the gut. Growlmon felt like he got hit by a Trailmon.

Back at the stadium, a monster battle that could only take place in the Roman coliseums was happening at a mere soccer stadium. The Bullmon, like pawns protecting their king, easily kept the three Champion-Digimon at bay, crushing them to the grassy floor with mighty tackles.

Janyuu, who was told to remain behind the audience-seats, viewed the battle, as if he was caught in the middle of a war. Every minute he watches this madness, it felt like he created a way for doomsday.

_This isn't right…this isn't…we couldn't have created this…it's impossible._

"Toro! Toro!" Gargomon cried as he kept tricking one of the Bullmon, just like a real bull-fighter, with a red cape he ripped from him.

Again, Gargomon taunted the bull with the cape, and like real bulls, Bullmons hate red (Wonder what happens when they notice the capes they wear.). As it snorted hard while skinning the grass back with its front hove, Bullmon mooed as it charged.

"OLE!" Gargomon cried, removing the cape to reveal a green-glowing barrel-cannon. BLAM! The blaster released a crushing force of green energy, blasting Bullmon on the face like a punch in the head. "How ya like that in your glass-jaw, Burger-King?"

…His answer…a more fierce charge for the gun-bunny.

"Guess not!" Gargomon made like a rabbit and flee for his life. "NOT THE ASS! NOT THE ASS!"

.-

Meanwhile, Takato watched Growlmon's fight as he was overpowered from pushing Bullmon by its horns.

"Hang on, boy!" cried Takato as he drew a card from his pocket. "DIGI-MODIFY! SEADRAMON ACTIVATE!"

Opening his mouth, Growlmon emitted a blue glow from his throat, which nearly forced Bullmon to recoil. "ICE BLAST!"

The blast shoved away the bull as icicles licked from its crash point. After it was shoved no longer, Bullmon was left half frozen in ice from head to waist.

"Alright!" cheered Takato, seeing victory in his eyes.

CRASH! Like glass, the ice shattered as Bullmon sprung up with its hind legs supporting on the ground.

"Aw nuts! Henry, whatever steroids Vajiramon gave these guys, they're pretty tough!"

.-

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

Meanwhile, the monstrous-looking insect wasn't having better luck with the Bullmon he's facing. Its sphere-blast made of pure electricity only stunned the beast for a second, but it easily shook it off and rammed Kabuterimon hard on the floor.

.-

"Because that they're Armor-Digimon, Takato, their defense can withstand a lot of punishment."

"Well do you know a way to stop them?"

"Not yet, but I was too concerned for what's over at the center field."

Takato, who then looked at Henry's direction, knew why. Renamon didn't do much of a thing to help or at least fight Vajiramon. And her Tamer was staring at her for the entire fight, shocked that Renamon might turn to the dark side. _Rika couldn't be right about Renamon, could she? _

.-

"Renamon…" Rika, still in her white dress, stood there, far before Renamon, speechless of what to say. She wanted to scream traitor right at her face, but something told her that she wasn't so sure about what she saw yet. "…you're not…joining his side, are you?"

Her cold eyes locked on Rika with emotionless appearances. Renamon remained still, calm like a hawk. But movement finally was made as Renamon turned away from her shocked Tamer, and made way to the Deva.

Her heart stilled, as if it choked from its pipes. Rika was bewildered and nearly traumatized. It felt like déjà vu happening again. Right when she let go of her standards and guard, and let her heart go and trust another, they leave her to dry, just like right now. "You…you…"

Renamon made a mighty leap on the wall, next to Vajiramon.

"A wise choice, my dear,"

Takato's jaw dropped from this unbelievable event. "No it can't be! Renamon couldn't betray us! Say it isn't so!"

Far behind Takato, Gargomon hung onto Bullmon's horns for dear life. "IT AIN'T SO THAT I'M GETTING MY ASS WHUPPED BY RUNNING QUARTER POUNDERS! GAAAHHH!"

"Nobody cares."

Takato peered at Henry, seeing if he was shocked as he was…apparently, Henry didn't look so surprised. This boggled Takato's mind.

"Henry…! Uh…Izzy, you don't think…!" he trailed off, seeing the horrors of this in his head.

"I don't know what to think. But all I can say that this just doesn't add up."

It doesn't add up alright, and Takato wants to figure this out, up-close and personal. But seeing Growlmon trying to push back the mighty Bullmon, he can't leave him behind.

So if you can't solve this, intelligently, solve it with crushing force, like Takato will with a modify card. "DIGI-MODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!"

Burning like the shining sun, Growlmon held a mighty ball of fire in his mouth. "PYRO BLASTER!" Thrusting his head forward, the dragon unleashed a blast that was the size of a pick-up truck, which it easily blast away the Armor Digimon.

Takato hurriedly ran towards the center of the soccer field, where Rika is. "Growlmon, this way,"

"…Right behind you, Takatomon!"

"Can't you stop calling me like a Digimon for once, boy?"

.-

Rika felt so helpless, as she stood on her knees, just like before when she suffered a nightmare similar to this. Her only friend, whom she thought she could call a friend, betrayed her and sided with the enemy. Why...? Why is it that every time she trusts someone, they...?

"Renamon!"

Rika's eyes grew, hearing a voice she wasn't expecting. _Takato...? _

The goggled Tamer stood on a center circle, with his fourteen foot Digimon by his side, eying at the Deva and the traitor. "Renamon, tell me this isn't what it seems! You're suppose to be Rika's partner; her friend! Tell me this is a joke!"

From her cold exterior, Renamon turned to her new employee for some kind of permission, which Vajiramon nodded. Renamon eyed back at Takato. "Alright...this is a joke." Springing like a spring, Renamon sprung high towards the two, harnessing energy in her hands. "DIAMOND STORM!"

"Look out, Takato!" cried Growlmon as he stomped over his Tamer and shielded him from the swarm of razor shards.

"I can't believe this is happening! Renamon actually...wait...did you called me Takato, boy?"

Growlmon kept protecting his Tamer from the shards that kept shooting on his body, even though they never could hurt him. "No time! Just get back, Takatomon!"

Takato nearly made an anime drop. "Gahhh...I must had been hearing things." The boy ran back to a safer distance. "Good luck, boy! I'll cover you!"

The storm of diamonds ended, but not the cloud of anger that rained in Growlmon's head. The betrayal that Renamon has made brought sadness to his Tamer and hers. For that, she will not get away with this. "You tricked us all, Renamon!"

It was difficult to tell, but Renamon grinned, evilly. "Yes I know."

"And you don't care how we feel?"

"...In a way."

"You hurt Rika, and you won't get away with that!"

Shrugging, Renamon then snapped to a fighting pose while flexing her paws at Growlmon. "Then just bring it, big boy."

From the way Growlmon angrily charged at her, and how fast he ran, ferociously, oh he planned to bring it alright.

.-

.-

Back above the city, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were still in their pursuit for the two Digimon while maneuvering around the antenna towers that stood on the buildings. The winged Digimon easily cut through the air without it slowing down its speed, as well as he gracefully made turns like he was dancing. The other Digimon couldn't fly, so it seems, but from the way it swiftly traveled on the roofs and leaping to other roofs with incredible might, it sure seemed like he can fly.

The winged Digimon made time to turn towards the predators while setting up some kind of weapons in his arms that looked like claws or something. "ATOMIC INFERNO!"

As the fire Digimon kept punching the air, numerous amounts of fireballs rapidly shot from his weapons.

"Incoming!" WarGreymon hovered before MetalGarurumon while grabbing his split shield and snapping them together. His Brave Shield was able to defend him and his comrade from the scorching fireballs.

Once again, as the wolf-man made a mighty leap, in a higher attitude than the Mega Digimon, he shifted his left arm back into a laser bazooka. "CLEANSING LIGHT!"

Just like before, the wolf-man fired beams of light, but this time, he also launched a group of mini missiles from the sides of his gun.

"WarGreymon! Above you! Two-o-clock!" MetalGarurumon advanced further from his partner, while shifting out his weapon parts. "ICE WOLF BITE!"

His entire body fired a barrage of missiles and bombs, colliding with the lasers and missiles that aimed for him.

"MetalGarurumon!" WarGreymon shouted as the fireballs he defended from ended. "We're not supposed to attack these guys!"

"Well they're not thinking the same thing. Sides, whatever these guys know, they plan to keep it by any means necessary."

.-

.-

"DRAGON SLASH!"

Meanwhile, the battle of Growlmon vs. Renamon reigned strong as the dragon slashed the agile fox with his arm blades.

"Digivolving hasn't made you less sloth, has it?" hopping back to make a great leap towards the dragon's face, Renamon charged forth with glowing fists and feet. "POWER PAW!"

From Renamon's powerful punches and kicks, Growlmon felt nothing from them. Roaring, he swatted the mammal like a fly. "Yeah, but you can't hurt me while I'm Growlmon, Renamon! Without your Tamer, you're nothing!"

The large virus dived for Renamon, aiming his claws for her. Though she barely moved out of the way, Growlmon's claws smashed through the soccer-floor, and made the ground splash with Renamon being blown by its force.

"Give up, Renamon! You won't win from the side you are on!"

Renamon stood up, brushing off the soil that fell on her. With nothing to speak of, she readied herself in a stance.

"Fine!" Growlmon again build up pyro energy under his throat as fire licked from his mouth.

Takato stood back and watched, even though he disapproved fighting Renamon, but it must be done. _I'm so sorry, Rika. _

Rika, lifelessly, watched the battle, confused to who to root for. Sure she would be glad to see her Digimon kick the snot out of Takato's, but Renamon betrayed her, just like anyone she comes close to. She should cheer on Growlmon to burn her sorry digital carcass to atoms…but…

"PYRO BLASTER!" launching his head forward, Growlmon released a mighty fireball, white hot in its intensity.

Takato eyed the fireball and Renamon who seemed to wait for the attack. _Why is she just standing there? Renamon, don't…_

Rika carefully watched her former Digimon just waiting there, refusing to move away from the destructive fireball.

…maybe she should approve of it blowing her up. _She deserves it…she deserves it…_

BOOM! Exploding right where Renamon stands, the white blast engulfed her and thrown her off the burned grass like a rag-doll.

_She…deserve…no… _"RENAMON!"

From her scared and fretting cry, her digivice in her hand shined white.

.-

(**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…**KYUUBIMON**!"

.-

The fox reeled her body into a flip, after being launched from the blast. She landed on her feet, char-free of her fur, and stood as her four-legged, nine-tailed form: Kyuubimon.

Takato and Growlmon dropped their jaws in shock. "No way…! How did she Digivolve without Rika's help?" Takato shouted.

"Actually…" Kyuubimon spoke as she lowered her body to stand guard. "…Rika did help me."

Far from their battlefield, Izzy observed what happened, especially when Rika's D-Arc glowed. _Interesting…despite that the Tamers can Digivolve their Digimon using Digimon cards, their D-Arcs can still automatically Digivolve their Digimon using their adrenaline rush when they see their Digimon in danger…just like a DigiDestined's digivice. Prodigious,_

Takato, stunned of what happened, turned to Rika. "Rika…why…?"

"I didn't do it…unless…"

.-

(FLASH! Flashback: Chapter 6)

"_She used me! Don't you understand that? She Digivolved when I refused her to,"_

_Sora shook her head. "Back with IceDevimon…? Rika, she didn't Digivolve…"_

"_What are you…?"_

"_You made her Digivolve."_

(End Flashback. FLASH!)

.-

Unless she knew Rika will feel worried for her when Renamon took the attack, purposely. _That little…! _She was beginning to HATE loopholes.

Kyuubimon's tails then straightened up, with all their blue flames licking from its' ends. "Now shall we continue? FOX-TAIL INFERNO!"

Like catapults, her tails launched a number of nine fireballs towards the mighty dino.

"I'm not afraid of little fireballs!" roaring, Growlmon charged through the flames, feeling them burn his red skin. But yearning for justice was too great than the pain he's feeling. "DRAGON SLASH!"

The fox barely avoided Growlmon's assault, especially when she felt his blade make a cut on her back leg. The two Digimon halted on opposite sides from where they were. Kyuubimon felt the burn on her leg, and blood leaking from the cut, but such concerns would have to wait.

"It doesn't matter that you Digivolved, Kyuubimon. You're still going down, or if it's-"

"DEVA BLADE!"

Growlmon barely took notice of the might tidal wave of energy and soil rushing towards him and sweeping him away like being caught by the ocean's waters.

"Growlmon!" Takato cried. He couldn't believe Kyuubimon stooped so low to out numbering poor Growlmon. _Oh god…Please don't let this be. _

Vajiramon, who finally removed himself off the wall, withdrew his blades back in their sockets. "I grow tired. Though it is only fitting that a true warrior defeats their enemy alone, we have other things to do for our sovereign, my dear."

Kyuubimon narrowed her eyes at her new boss. "And what is that?"

"…To create an opening, linking our world to the human world. Once that happens, our sovereign shall lead Digimon to their destiny, and claim this world as ours; so says the almighty sovereign, Zhuquiaomon!"

Hearing that name, Izzy blinked his large eyes. _Zhuquiaomon…?_

"So that is the name of your master, and your plan, huh?" asked the fox.

"Yes…what…?"

"Thank you. The DigiDestined-Tamers appreciates your corporation." Springing up in the air, Kyuubimon rolled like a flaming ball. "DRAGON WHEEL!"

"What…?" it too late to reach to safety. The dragon flame caught the ox and burned him with scorching intensity. "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

It was from this that everyone dropped their jaws, especially Takato, who couldn't be any happier. _No way…! Oh god oh mighty, thank you!_

Vajiramon still stood on the grass, but his whole body was slightly covered with black marks, releasing streams of smoke from them. The Minotaur pumped his lungs with thick breathes, mixed with anger and fury. "YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH…! You swindled me for information, haven't you!"

Now the smile on Kyuubimon can be easily seen. "You're not as dim-witted as I believed you were."

With a big smile, Takato turned back to Rika to see how she was handling this. She appeared almost as shocked about this, though relieved…it was hard to tell.

Never mind of that for now…Takato rushed up to the fox and gave her a big hug. "Man, I'm so glad you didn't turn to the dark side!"

The fox narrowed her dark eyes at the boy who isn't her Tamer. "Release me or I'll be forced to burn you to ashes."

"Eep!" Takato quickly removed himself off her.

.-

A few yards away from them, where the two hero-Digimon were battling the Bullmon, Izzy was surprised at what happened. "Prodigious! Kyuubimon only joined Vajiramon's side to get some information! Now we at least know who is responsible for this mayhem!"

Crossing his arms, Henry nodded. "Just like I planned it,"

"Huh…! You mean you thought of this strategy?"

"Yeah…to explain, last night, while I was getting milk for my mother, I ran into Renamon who, as she said, was chasing Vajiramon who gave her a message. After she explained it to me, I thought having her fool Vajiramon and the rest of us would give us the chance to get valuable information on these Devas."

"Excellent plan…but kind of harsh- based on trust- for the rest of us."

"I know. Just don't tell the others that I was involved, especially Terriermon and Rika. They'll kill me."

.-

And so, with the balance restored, it was now Growlmon and Kyuubimon versus the Deva: Vajiramon. The two Digimon eyed at the ox Deva, still fueled with determination in their digital veins.

"Kyuubimon…I'm sorry that I said that you're nothing."

Kyuubimon still glared at the Deva. "That's alright. I wanted you to be at your worse on me for my plan to work. Now I ask you to take care of this cow first."

"Aren't you gonna fight too?"

"Yes, but first I have some businesses with Rika."

"Okie-dokey." with that, Growlmon charged, heavily towards the Deva, with both blades snapped ready, instead of one when he faced Kyuubimon. "Here I come, Deva! RoooAAAAHHH!"

Seeing his foe approaching, Vajiramon drew out his blades again and charged back at him. "Once I finish you, I'll skin that fox right to her bones!"

.-

Takato drew a hand of cards, prepared to counter anything Vajiramon can throw at Growlmon. But then Takato's concentration pointed towards Rika as she marched past him and made a bee line straight towards Kyuubimon.

"Hey, Rika…what are…?" Takato trailed off when he found Rika standing before her Digimon and gave eye-to-eye contact.

The white-dressed girl had an angry frown on her face as she stared at the large fox creature. None of them made movements or sounds. Not a trace of life came from them or-

SLAP!

Takato's jaw dropped, once again, when he saw that swift motion of Rika's hand slapping Kyuubimon's face. _She…she…slapped her! Man, that's not cool!_

Even with that shocking slap, Kyuubimon's expression remained unbroken, like she was expecting Rika to perform such a deed.

"How could you…?" Her face, however, was deeply harmed with sadness, as tears poured from her eyes. "…how could you do that to me? You had me think you gone joining with these freaks, and you didn't bother telling me what was REALLY going on?"

Kyuubimon remained silent.

"We're supposed to be a team, we made a pact that we, TOGETHER, will become the strongest, and you were the one who said we should stick together! But oooohhh, was I fooled by a digital hypocrite? And here I stand, like a stupid-gullible-fool whimpering for a liar!"

Still silent, Kyuubimon slightly lowered her eyes.

Soaked in the face with tears, angry Rika faced her back at Kyuubimon and made her leave. "I don't want to see you again."

This could not be happening, Takato thought as he watched the whole thing. Just when he thought one misunderstanding was finished with, another just appeared out of nowhere, twice as worse. At a crisis, Takato can see his team breaking up, like bands, Destiny's Child, Creed, or others did. Two best friends suddenly ending a friendship that Takato is forced to watch?

NO! No one, no one shall leave an unbreakable bond that's supposed to last forever. Takato is sick of these two always leaving each other, every time they start to get close. Enough is enough.

"Hold it right there, Rika!"

"Shut it, Goggles!" she shouted, heading towards the exit doors, which lead to the lockers.

Ignoring that, Takato quickly grabbed Rika's arm. "You're not going anywhere!"

Rika tried to force her arm free from Takato's grip. "Let go of me! I'm warning you! You're only signing your death-"

"I'm so sick of this! Every time when you have such little pressure over with Renamon, you just leave her and walk away! And just when we find out that she temporarily joined Vajiramon only to get information for the team, for us, and _you_, you just slap her without showing any gratitude!"

With force pumping into her veins, Rika threw Takato's hand off of her arm. "How would you know I'm wrong, stupid? You never had anyone leaving you when you just became friends with them! You never had anyone not trusting you with whatever the hell they're hiding! Renamon freakin lied to me for the last time-"

"LOOK!" Takato screamed, scaring Rika to silence. "I don't know what your deal is, but whatever it is; don't take it out on Renamon! She's your Digimon, your partner, your friend, but just like the rest of us, you just ditch her, like always! I know what she did wasn't really cool, but she risked her reputation to find out things, just for you! If you say, or at least think WE'RE not friends, then at least be friends with someone who tried to be! If you say that you're a real Tamer, then be one!"

Oh how Rika should slap him for that. But all those surprising things Takato shouted in her ears sort of makes sense. Besides, he hand just couldn't bring herself to hit him, not when he appears to be crying as much as she was.

Wow...Takato never did anything like that...to anyone. Who would've thought he would go ballistic to anyone, like the Digimon Queen! Man, he's surprised that he's still alive...at least for now. All he has to do is wait for the beating. All she's doing right now was breathing hard, and trying to stop herself from crying.

.-

He also couldn't believe that she's still wearing that dress.

.-

Finally, Rika made her steps towards the fox. "Kyuubimon..."

Both Tamer and Digimon again made eye-contact, throwing intensity through their pupils.

"...We'll settle our differences later! Kyuubimon, go!"

And with excitement, or from what it looked like to Takato, Kyuubimon rushed to battle. Guess she was excited that Rika was starting to forgive as much as Takato was.

_Alright!_

.-

.-

"ATOMIC INFERNO!"

"CLEANSING LIGHT!"

Back high above the Shinjuku city, in the night sky, the aerial-chase became much of a war zone as the two mysterious Digimon threw their attacks at the DigiDestined Megas to throw them off their trail. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon maneuvered, twirled, curved, and circled around the airborne explosions that were made by fireballs, lasers, and missiles.

Far down on the streets, the burst of lights and sounds of explosions were enough to stop the heavy traffic and cause most of the drivers to dismount and watch the light show. Some of the folks consider this as a frightening threat, as if they believe terrorists were attacking, and they quickly hid inside the nearest building.

In front of some restaurant, with tables placed outside, a very tall young man with dark hair and a dark jacket watched the fireworks with no sign of emotion. Calmly, he stood up from his chair, slapping some cash on the table, and just walked off.

.-

Back at the parking lot of the stadium, Tai and Matt used the digivice-trick, Gennai taught them once, to see what their Digimon were seeing while incasing their eyes closed. With the boys swinging their bodies around, it was like playing a virtual game.

"Whoa, incoming, Matt...!"

"I see it! Circle around, MetalGarurumon!"

"Look out, look out! Big one, coming through!"

"Whoa...WHOA! That one nearly chipped my leg off!"

No one was around to see them look like weirdoes, except an old hobo in a ragged brown coat walking toward the scene just to collect some cans. It was like watching two drunks making fools of themselves.

"Ehh...freeeeaks." the old man returned to his gathering.

.-

"Tai, I thought you said these guys are on our side." Said WarGreymon still flying after the winged Digimon.

"_I think they are. I guess they don't want you to know what they know that we don't know but they know that we don't and-"_

"TAI! Quit it...you're trailing off like Izzy...or Mimi."

"_Man, that's the price I pay to be roommates with him, and having his girlfriend hang out in our digs. Well, whatever they know that they don't want us to know, we're still getting it. Time to go Hi-crest fast, pal!" _

"You got it!"

...With that, as WarGreymon stretched his body, he burst into orange energy that that flared heavenly like fire. With the blink of an eye, WarGreymon zipped ahead; fazing through the fireballs the winged Digimon launched again, only to appear behind him and grabbed him around his shoulders.

"Stop, I said we just want to talk!"

The devil-like samurai struggled to break free. "Fat chance, old-timer! If it's about the Devas, then you're a little too early to know!"

Starting with a roaring scream, the fire man unleashed a blast of fire from his body, blowing WarGreymon off of him.

"You'll have to work better than that to get Ardhamon here to talk!"

The warrior reptile shook off that shock as he kept himself hovering above thousands of feet. "Uh...I thought you guys aren't supposed to give us your names."

With a proud look, Ardhamon was about to answer...until he fell into sudden surprise. "Aw shit! That's right!" Quickly spreading his fire wings, Ardhamon fired away. "Adios, sucka...!"

"Hey! Come back here!"

.-

Meanwhile, MetalGarurumon was rocketing towards a large building, which was the Shinjuku Sumitomo Building, where he can see the wolf-man running up on its edge.

"Man, Spider-Man or Flash, eat your hearts out." The cyborg again opened his weapon containments from all of his body. "ICE WOLF-"

"_No, MetalGarurumon! You don't know if there're people in that building!" _

"Oh yeah..." MetalGarurumon sheepishly hung his head as he withdrew his cannons.

"_You're just gonna have to use up more energy to cut off that guy." _

"Good idea, Matt!"

Like WarGreymon, expect with a wolf's howl, MetalGarurumon flared a wave of blue flames. As the flames formed into a sphere around the wolf, MetalGarurumon engaged the target, and dashed closer to the building in an eye-blinking speed. The Mega then climbed, hastily on the building as soon as he touched it and passed the treading warrior, cutting off his path.

"We want some answers! What do you know about the Devas?"

The wolf-man stood on the building-ledge, as if he was Spiderman. "Sorry, but it's not time to tell you anything. You just have to be patient."

"And why do we have to wait? Whatever it is you're hiding could save this world."

"Yeah, well maybe we just don't feel like telling you yet."

The cyborg prepared to make another response until he saw Ardhamon about to soar by his sight, along with WarGreymon on his tail.

"Yo, Beowolfmon! Heads up!" the fire Digimon shouted.

"You retard!" the shining Digimon known as Beowolfmon screamed. "We're not supposed to reveal our names!"

"I don't see why. Come on, get over here so we can use plan B." with that, Ardhamon swooped up higher by the glass-cement framed building.

"This is where we get off, robo-mutt." Beowolfmon sprung faster than the blink of an eye and climbed higher on the building by just hopping across it.

"Robo-mutt? Now them's fighting words, dog-face!" Like a rocket, MetalGarurumon launched after him.

Higher and higher they climbed as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon continued the chase against Ardhamon and Beowolfmon. The wolf-man again bounced off the building, soaring with his partner as if he was flying. MetalGarurumon did the same while WarGreymon performed an upside-down J loop, pursuing the humanoid Digimon.

"Looks like we're far enough and high enough…. Do your thing, Beowolfmon!"

Nodding at the fire Digimon, and as his body was aligned with the full moon, his body began to glow. With a howl that only a wolf can perfectly perform, Beowolfmon's body blasted a giant wave of light, as intense as the sun, and blinding the two Megas.

"GAAHH! TOO BRIGHT!"

"NOT AGAIN! WHY DOES THE LIGHT HATE ME SO? WHY?"

.-

"OW!"

Even Tai and Matt felt it back at the parking lot, and they had their eyes closed. The boys rapidly blinked their eyes, trying to rid of the cursed spots.

"Man, that guy used WAY too much wax in his armor." said Matt, rubbing his eyes.

"You said it. Damn, my eyes hurt so damn much! I can't open or close them!"

"_Tai…" _WarGreymon called in Tai's mind.

"Oh god, I hope this isn't permanent. How am I supposed to enjoy that vacation with Sora to Oki-nika now?"

"That's Oki_nawa_, Mr. Geographic."

"_Tai…!" _

"Well excuse me that I never been to some Hawaii place."

"By the way, you mean that trip you're going with Izzy and Mimi?"

"Yeah, just a present she got-"

"_TAI!" _

"WHAT…? Oh… I can't see much, WarGreymon. Tell me the 411."

"_We got a problem…"_

.-

"…we lost them."

Hovering high above the city, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were alone, without a trace of Ardhamon or Beowolfmon around.

"_Lost them? Oh come on, they can't be that far to get away from your senses." _

"That's the thing; I _can't_ sense them. It's like they teleported or something."

"_Terrific…well, head back where we are. That freaky light show probably caught some folks' attention. Maybe we can still help the Tamers in time." _

Obeying, the two Mega Digimon took off back to the stadium through the night…totally oblivious to two young figures running from their hiding place, on top of the Shinjuku Sumitomo Building, and heading for the stairs.

Another thing that none of them don't realize was that chase near the Shinjuku Sumitomo was near the Tokyo Metropolitan Buildings where, that's right, the Hypnos' nest lies. And the big bird of the dark team, eying all that is digitally abnormal is the blonde and silent man himself: Yamaki who obviously saw that blast of light that was afar.

_That's enough. This bullshit has got to stop. _

That man in shades checked his terminal computer, which monitored the status of the dreaded Juggernaut that nearly spelled doom for the world.

**Juggernaut: 49 percent ready **

.-

.-

The giant red dragon, stored with pyro power, and the yellow fox, deemed with nine-tails tackled the ox Digimon like football players and used all their might to push him away.

"Is this the best you weaklings can do?" Spreading out his arms, Vajiramon was able to throw Growlmon and Kyuubimon away. "Power you could've had, Kyuubimon! Forgiveness you could've received if you would've side with us! But your foolish lies have branded you a true traitor to all Digimon!"

Kyuubimon stood up with her bruised legs. "Being hated by my Tamer is far worse than what you think. In the words of my friend…get bent! FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

"FOOL! DEVA BLADE!"

The wide and large wave of energy easily ate the fireballs and continued their assault on the two Digimon. BOOM, they went on the earth, blowing the Champion Digimon off their feet.

Takato flinched from watching his Digimon suffer that. "Aw man, this guy is stronger than the last time we faced him."

Rika snorted. "Please…he just held back a lot. We're facing the real deal now."

Suddenly, the happy little Digimon dropped on Rika's head. "Hey guys. Whatcha doing? Huh…? Wow, Rika, that's a pretty dress."

Rika narrowed her eyes while Takato tried to suppress his laughter. "Watch what you say, puff-ball, and SHUT UP, Goggles!"

Takato/Calumon: What?

With his mighty arms, Vajiramon hammered his blades to stab the ground, causing the energy that coursed around them to rip the floor in half. As chunks of soil and rocks heaved high, so did Growlmon and Kyuubimon.

Takato's jaw, for the forth or fifth time today, reached to the floor. "NO WAY! Check out that hole he made! That's gotta be more than the size of my house!"

"I know, I KNOW, Gogglehead. He's too powerful! We need to get stronger to beat him. Argh…if only we had those blue cards!"

"But I thought you said they're only good for fire-"

"Stupid Goggles, you were just hearing things." Growling, Rika drew a card. "Let's see how he goes against a Mega attack."

"HORN BUSTER!"

Suddenly, while sweeping away the rocks that came from the hole, a giant maroon beetle that looked robotic, and had a long horn rocketed through Vajiramon and tackled him away.

"Huh? Isn't that computer-nerd's Digimon?"

Takato pumped his arm in victory. "Yeah! It's Izzy's Digimon!" With that, he scanned the Digimon with his D-Arc.

.-

**_MegaKabuterimon_ – Insect Digimon. This Digimon charges its enemies with its large horn, using a wild dash that's powered by the rockets in its shell. It uses extreme power for hand-to-hand combat. **

**_Type: _Vaccine**

**_Stage: _Ultimate**

**_Attacks_: Horn Buster, Mega Blaster**

**.-**

"Sorry we're so late." said Izzy, catching up to the two.

"Hey, what about Henry and Gargomon?" asked Takato.

Pointing behind him, Izzy showed the gang that Gargomon finally had the upper hand by blasting the bulls away from him. Soon, Henry slashed a card.

"DIGI-MODIFY! MACHINEDRAMON ACTIVATE!"

Digital lines surfaced from Gargomon's back to over his shoulder, which then took form as twin cannons. "GIGA CANNON!"

The twin blasters launched a powerful wave, blowing the owner away while eating through the Bullmon like paper till they were all gone.

"They're handling their problem just fine, but now let's work on ours."

With that said by Izzy, MegaKabuterimon took a few steps towards the main enemy while harnessing white energy from his mouth. "MEGA BLASTER!"

Vajiramon barely reared away from the terra-geyser explosion that the blast caused. But while the ox's guard was down, Growlmon took the opportunity to throw a Dragon Slash blade. "DRAGON SLASH!"

"BEGONE!" The ox somehow easily swatted the boomerang-blast. With sheer anger, Vajiramon drew his swords, gathering orange force around them. "DEVA BLADE!"

The ocean worthy wave shred through the soccer floor while washing away Growlmon and nearly MegaKabuterimon who gripped his feet through the soft soil.

"Do the words 'Anger Management' mean anything to you?"

"SILENCE!"

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

Suddenly nine blue fireballs that blasted on the Deva's skin got his attention. His anger flared like the flames of hell when he spotted the nine-tailed fox glaring back at him as her tails dimmed from igniting the fireballs. "You...DIE!"

With a mighty leap, the Minotaur dived for the yellow fox with his blades aiming for her head. Kyuubimon managed to avoid the razor swords, but the energy they gathered along the travel caused the earth to erupt when they made contact. The force was so mighty that it blew the large fox like she was as light as a plush toy.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" Before bouncing like a ball, Kyuubimon unleashed another flaming dragon, washing through the large Deva who gave a scream of pain. But with a wild dash, Vajiramon busted out of the flames and charged for the Champion like the bull he sort of is.

"HORN BUSTER!" Out of nowhere, MegaKabuterimon flew between the two and slammed his horn on the Deva, forcing him to be shoved yards away from his main target. Vajiramon, though grabbed the horn before it even touched his chest plate as he tried to fight the giant's force.

"You dare interfere my revenge?"

"Uh...DUH!"

With a mighty growl, and white sheer surprise by all took affect, Vajiramon lifted the Ultimate Digimon, who was three times his height, off the ground by the horn. MegaKabuterimon felt the world flipped upside-down when Vajiramon swung him above his head while tumbling his back to the grass.

BAM! With a suplex, Vajiramon slammed the giant bug hard on the field, causing a massive earthquake. The force took place close to Henry and Gargomon who of course was blown off the floor and landed hard on the field.

"HENRY!" feeling his fatherly urges kicking in, Janyu jumped over the rail and landed off the six foot wall before rushing to his son's safety.

He felt the bruises so much as Henry forced himself to stand from the grass. "Dad, stay back!"

"DEVA BLADE!"

A harsh explosion nearly blasted Janyu, but its force did knocked him hard on the grass.

"DAD!"

While the terra geyser was still rising, Kyuubimon was blown through it, as from the result of being caught in the blast. Vajiramon jumped after her, while she was still airborne, and hammered her hard enough to create a deep geyser on the field.

It was like Rika had a heart attack after seeing that. "No...Kyuubimon!"

After seeing that Kyuubimon didn't betray them, and thanked god for it, there was no way Takato was gonna let some oversized cow take away someone so loyal. "DIGI-MODIFY...BLACK GEAR ACTIVATE!"

Izzy jumped like he had the hiccups. "Huh...BLACK GEAR!"

Takato blinked at the pre-adult. "What's the big deal? It only boosts up virus Digimon's power, meaning it'll give Growlmon an extra charge."

That was a relief, but it sound like Takato forgotten the story of the DigiDestined adventures, that they told him once. When the old gang first came to the Digital World, Devimon was taking control of Digimon with Black Gears, almost similar to the Dark Rings...And as he observed Growlmon receiving dark power, the dino's size appeared increase, slightly, just like how Devimon used his own Black Gears to boost his power. Well at least the Black Gears are used for good right now, rather than malevolence. "Uh...no reason."

The supped-up Champion gave a roar before charging for Deva who had his attention on the one who made a fool out of him. "You, with the cow-butt...PYRO-BLASTER!"

Thrusting his head, Growlmon fired a large white beam, bigger than his average one, thanks to the Black Gear card. Put with quick reflexes, Vajiramon batted the blast with only one arm.

"Was that suppose to hurt, weakling?"

"No...but this will!" Growlmon again build up more fire power in his mouth, without hesitation. As he did, the ground he stood on started to crack from his power. "PYRO-BLASTER!"

Again he fired more, and more, and more. But just like that in one, two, three...Vajiramon batted the three beams. Growlmon refused to give up as he fired more and more.

Suddenly, the earth shook when MegaKabuterimon stepped up next to the red dragon. "Need a second hand...? MEGA BLASTER!"

Now two Digimon were firing their projectile attacks, but they made no improvements as Vajiramon slowly approached the Digimon while batting the blasts with his arms. Takato and Izzy jumped away before the reflected beams nearly

blew them to atoms.

"Come on…-blast-...say…-blast-...uncle!" Growlmon cried, firing a barrage of nuke-balls.

"Stay…-blast-...down…-blast-...YO…-blast-...JOE!" (A/N: As in GI-Joe, folks.)

While there was still an opening between the blasts, Vajiramon quickly drew his swords. "DEVA-!"

BOOM! Sadly the ox failed to react on time as the two blasts finally exploded on his body.

"We got him! Yeah!" cheered Takato.

"DEVA BLADE!"

Ripping through the bank of smoke, a giant orange wave of energy plowed through the two Digimon, even engulfing the large MegaKabuterimon. The wave washed across the field, crashing on a wall, and when the smoke cleared, Guilmon and Tentomon lied motionless on the scarred grass.

"Or…maybe not."

Izzy pressed his laptop hard against his chest as he shudders at the power of the Deva. It was too unbearable; Vajiramon's strength matches Myotismon since MegaKabuterimon never stood a chance. From what he heard from Davis and Mimi, he was overpowered by Rapidmon, and he's an Ultimate just like MegaKabuterimon. Could it be that maybe the DigiDestined are out of their league here? Or perhaps that they're just way out of practice thanks to three years of peace.

Slowly, Gargomon stepped closer to the battlefield, aiming his guns ahead to be prepared for a surprise attack. "Okay, ya beef-jabroni, time to tango with the Gargomon!"

Eyeing at the big-boned Digimon, Vajiramon smirked. "It's your death wish, traitor."

The Champion Digimon took a large leap, high above the Minotaur. "GARGO LASERS!"

Vajiramon merely twirled one of his swords and defected every single shot fired by Gargomon. He caught the falling bunny and then tossed him at Kyuubimon, who leaped over him.

"Oh, THANKS for catching meeeeee!"

"You leave them alone, you big bully!"

Vajiramon turned around, finding the little white Digimon who said that hiding behind the female human's head. "How many more traitorous Digimon are in this world. Silence with you!"

"Eep...uh, yes sir!"

Rika would've cringe from that shout, but she was too caught up in her grief to care. Here she stands as a Tamer who didn't trust her Digimon, even though it wasn't swell what Renamon did. But did their relation caused her to do that? Was it because of her?

When she brought her attention back to the battle, not only did she found Terriermon lying motionlessly, but she found Kyuubimon's neck clutched firmly by that angry Deva. Oh god...no...She had to help her; her loyal associate...no...her good ally...no_... Oh never mind! _From her pouch, she felt that god was taking a liking to her, cause she pulled out a blue card. Where did this came from?

Holding his sword, steadily, Vajiramon aimed it straight for the fox's face. "Now...your death shall lead with slow and painful ways, traitor!"

"Leave my friend alone!" Quickly, Rika slashed the card through her digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

At them moment he felt a spark of strange power, he turned back to the girl where he saw the Calumon bathe in crimson light. _No..._White light got his attention which came from the Kyuubimon. _It can't be him...!_

**Theme music (Rockman EXE Stream- Be Somewhere)**

.-

(**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"KYUUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...**TAOMON**!"

.-

The gust of power, followed by the rays of light blew the mighty Deva away from the fox, even though his feet stapled against the ground. His breath was taken away as sweat crawled down his head as he saw a floating wizard creature in Kyuubimon's place. This being's priests-duds had long sleeves hanging over her paws, plus tall pointy pillars sticking from her shoulder pads. Her face looked flatter, yet more menacing, and she wore a long hat with purple drapes hanging on the sides of her head.

Janyu was astounded by this amazing sight; one of the species that he believed to create used a power he never seen. Meanwhile, his son scanned the new Digimon.

.-

**_Taomon_- Demon Man Digimon. Descendant of the dark masters, Yin and Yang. Its ****charm repels evil and seals its enemies with its spells. **

**_Type_- Data**

**_Stage_- Ultimate**

**_Attacks_- Thousand Spells, Talisman Star, Talisman Spell, Talisman of Light**

.-

Vajiramon felt so cold, he can feel the wizard's power just eating away his soul. "Your power...it's breathtaking. It is clear who the victor will be now…"Quickly, he drew both his swords. "But I will not run without leaving with honor!"

The ox Deva charged for the calm floating Digimon, swinging his swords straight at her. But all he got was the air, because Taomon merely teleported through him and faced her back towards his. Vajiramon did not hesitate to turn around and attack, which Taomon hovered away; retreating a few yards away.

The more angry Vajiramon grew, the stronger the orange energy around swords shined. "DEVA BLADE!"

Once again, Vajiramon unleashed a giant wave of energy, which chased the hovering wizard. It crashed into her, bursting in a powerful explosion that probably blew a giant crater on the field. Vajiramon waited for something to happen in that smoke ahead. He just knows that his foe survived that attack, and she would not disappoint him.

And like he predicted, Taomon rocketed out of the smoke while protected inside of a magic force field. From flash of light over the palm of her paws, Taomon created a handful of cards.

"Feel the pain from my fury, traitor!" Swinging his swords, he tossed a number of boomerang-shape blasts.

The wizard Digimon held the cards like a fan, "THOUSAND SPELLS!" And tossed them, one by one, in light speed.

The cards shot like arrows, easily cutting through the arc-blasts like butter, and ended up towards the Deva. Vajiramon's swords defended him from most of the cards, but some did managed to stab through his shoulders, arms, and legs. Blood leaked out of the cuts, which faded into pixels. With a loud scream, the ox

charged through the sharp storm, keeping his chest and head safe as he aimed for Taomon';s head.

Next came another trick from her sleeves; pairs of Japanese-character blades appeared on her palms. "TAILSMEN STAR!"

Zipping past the angry Deva, she tossed the stars, slicing Vajiramon's hands off his wrists. "GAAAAHHHH!"

Takato and Izzy winced from that site as they shuddered.

"Rika, you didn't have to fight him so gruesome like this...! Rika…? Takato noticed that Rika's sight was fixated on the fight. It was like nothing would bring her out of her blank trance. "Rika...?"

Taomon knew that Vajiramon could not win, but she was hoping to give him a chance of mercy. He faced the kneeling ox, waiting for his response. He was too shaken up in his pain, but his face indicated that he did not give up, mentally.

"Finish me as you wish, but my loyalty belongs to the Sovereign, and I shall grant his wish to dispose of your precious humans, traitor."

That's what she hoped not to hear. From her sleeve came a giant paintbrush. Taomon began painting some symbol on the air.

Weakly, Vajiramon looked over his pixel-dissolving shoulder to glare at the

passed-out Calumon who was safe in the goggled human's arms. _I shall not go down...without warning the sovereign...that we may have found it!_

Finishing, the Japanese symbol shined like a neon light. "TAILSMEN OF LIGHT!"

The writing blasted a powerful beam, ripping through the finished Deva. Like a machine, Vajiramon exploded, but a shot of light rocketed up at the night-sky.

(End song)

"Did you see that?"

Takato stared at Izzy. "See what?"

"Right when Vajiramon was deleted, a beam of light just shot out from where he once stood."

"Huh...? Don't tell me he wasn't finished! Man, that guy just never gives up."

"Not quite. Based on my careful observation, Vajiramon is surely deleted, but for some reason, he sent most of his data in that light...like perhaps a beacon."

"Really...? Why...? Just how many brain-hurting puzzles do we have to solve? Jeez…"

The goggled boy then heard the winds blowing stronger, which he discovered it to be none other than MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon landing from the air, with Matt and Tai on their backs.

"Nice job, guys! That Deva didn't stood a chance!" said Tai, dismounting off of WarGreymon.

"Wait...are you saying you were watching the fight?" asked Izzy. "Guys, why didn't you help us?"

Matt elbowed the older goggled boy. "Well, this jerk-off wanted to see if the Tamers could handle that crazy Digimon!"

"Hey, come on, I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, maybe, for once. But I'm not owing you 500 yen. I crossed my fingers."

"Dammit, Matt…"

Izzy stepped in before the tension grew ugly. "Look, let's get out of here before the authorities are aware of this destructive situation."

Tai nodded, walking towards the exit. "Sounds good to me. I look terrible in orange, anywise."

Walking beside him, Matt smirked. "Now you're sounding like Mimi. Please don't, it's creepy."

The boy flinched. "Gah...man, that's the curse you get for a roommate being the boyfriend of a fashion freak!"

"I HEARD THAT, TAI!"

With uncomfortable feelings aside, I.e. Rika and Janyu, the gang hurried out of the stadium. But they were unaware of two figures hiding behind the audience chairs; a tall woman with butterfly wings, a vizor over her eyes, long purple hair, and she wore some kind of purple lingerie. Beside her was a short polar

bear in commando clad.

"Hmm...a bit disappointing. I could do better than fox-face could."

The bear looked up at the woman. "Well they did do good against that Deva."

"Yeah, not bad...but still…" Staring through her vizor, the winged woman glared at the young redhead who headed for the exit. "Hmm... Forse li vedrò, faccia a faccia, tomboy."

"Uh...what does that...MEEAAAN?" without an answer, the fairy-woman picked up the pair and sprung into the air.

.-

.-

Well now the DigiDestined and Tamers were clear away from the stadium. Izzy figured by tomorrow morning, the owners will lose their voice from the screaming they'll make when they see their stadium. The gang journeyed their way home through an alley.

"So how are we gonna deal with the destruction of the stadium when it comes down to our heads?" This question has been causing Henry to feel worried. The realist that he is, Henry doesn't want to deal with the police or a giant bill.

"Not to worry, Henry." Said Izzy as he and the others slowly ventured away from the stadium and into the streets. "If you are aware, the presence of most Digimon can cause a number of electrical interference with most technology, especially when they Digivolve. Because of the Digital Field, it shut down a lot of the stadiums security, including its cameras. That's another reason how we were able to easily enter the stadium."

Henry sighed in relief, but Terriermon who was on his head, "Well so much for my beautiful face to be on the nine o clock news."

It was probably the eighth time Janyu looked back at the stadium, the very same place where he witnessed the dangers his son faced. All that chaos...that horror...was it his fault because of that simple college project? How could they create powerful beings, that only a god is capable of, and place children, like Janyu's son, in such danger?

"Dad...?" Henry came up to his troubled father, aware of his state. "Uh...dad...now that you know what I go through these days...I guess this means you don't want me to be a Tamer."

With a heavy sigh, Janyu rubbed his forehead. "Well you're right...I really don't want you to go through such dangers I've seen. But...son, we'll talk about it when we get home."

As he lowered his head, Henry foretold that his career as a Tamer will be limited greatly by his father. Well, being restricted from fighting, the boy doesn't really care about. But...what if means that he has to get rid of Terriermon?

.-

As they made it to a empty street, the gang parted ways to their homes. Takato noticed Rika heading to a small and dark park. He wondered why she was going to different route; her home is a long ways from here, and the subway entrance was just next to him. He knew he shouldn't be nosy, but Rika sure did worried him back at the stadium. Plus he felt kind of bad yelling at her like that. She didn't deserve that, even if she is the crazy psycho Digimon Queen.

The boy ran through the park, trying to make sight which way looks safer through all this darkness. But he did find spots of light coming straight ahead. When he spotted Rika standing near a water fountain, Takato dived behind some bushes, pulling Guilmon with him. He remembered when Rika thought he was following her, she threatened to crush his skull. Back then when he was asking for her help, and right now counts as following, and he wants to keep his health intact.

From his hiding spot, he could see Rika standing in front of the large fountain, hanging her head. When Takato looked very closely, he could see her flinch a bit, like she was...crying or something. There was something he never thought he would see, even from back at the stadium. Ever since he known Rika for these past few weeks, he believed that she doesn't have any emotion. It's always emotionless Rika, the Ice Queen, Ms...uh...creepy, yeah. But seeing her cry was a side Takato never thought he lived to see. It was kind of frightening, yet he was relived that she's a normal, living human like everyone else.

Snapping from his thoughts, Takato spotted someone landing before Rika. It was Taomon, to be exact. He didn't knew where she just came from, but no matter what form Renamon is in, she's always pulling out these surprises that could scare him off his shoes. The two of them just stood before each other, without a sound from their lips. It was strange...Takato was afraid that they might be talking with their minds or something.

Taking his breath away, Rika threw herself on Taomon and cried on her cloak-thing. Now why is she crying...? Unless it has something to do with what happened at the stadium. Yeah, Renamon scared them when she pretended to join that Deva's side. Sure she did to find some information, but it wasn't cool of her to upset Rika like that. But Takato is just glad that everything turned out alright.

_Now I gotta get out of here before I'm mincemeat!_

"What are you doing here, Goggles!"

_Oh...god...I'm...dead_...He didn't want to face that scary look Rika's probably making. Just feeling the intensity of her stare was giving him chills.

"I know you're hiding in there! And don't even think about running away!"

Might as well face my death like a man. He knew running wouldn't help; Rika would probably order Taomon to hunt him down, and there's no way he'll escape from her. As he slowly approached Rika, he was expecting Terriermon to just pop out of nowhere and whisper 'Dead man walkin.'

Rika closed the gap between them, standing two feet away from the frightened boy. "You got five seconds to explain why you're following me."

_Oh just rip out my lungs why don't you...? What am I saying? _"Uh...I'm sorry...sorry...I know I shouldn't had followed you, but...well...I was worried that you weren't feeling alright." _Okay, I think five seconds is up, so why isn't she gonna hit me? _

Opening his eye, he can just see Rika staring at him with a hard expression. But it wasn't with anger or anything he should duck from. It was just...nothing.

"Look, I appreciate if stop following me. I'll let go, unscathed, but if you do this again, I'll rip your teeth out."

At least she gave me a reason not to. Shuddering, Takato gave a little salute. "Uh...yes sir...er, I mean ma'am; Yes ma'am!"

Rika narrowed her eyes. "Just go before I change my mind."

With his goofy nervous grin, Takato turned around and dashed back to the bush where Guilmon is.

"Oh, Goggles...?"

_Oh no...don't tell me she changed her mind already! _Takato turned around.

"Remember when I told you that if you mentioned that dream again, I'll send you to dreamland for good?"

"Uh...yeah...?"

"Add me crying and this DRESS to the list. I'm seriously gonna burn this stupid thing in the fireplace when I get home."

"But-but...you shouldn't!"

That really got her attention.

"You actually look good in that!"

"…"

_Oh man...where did that come from? I am so screwed! _Takato was too frightened to wait for what she was thinking. He just grabbed Guilmon's arm and made an escape through the park. "I'll see you maybe tomorrow! Bye Rika!"

Rika watched the pathetic child run off, as if she was gonna chase him like a cereal killer.

"Rika...?" Taomon spoke, wondering what's wrong with her Tamer. All she got in response was Rika walking past her home, as if she was refusing to show her face. Without a word, Taomon faded from sight.

No matter how much she tried...Rika couldn't stop blushing.

_Grr...stupid Gogglehead._

.-

.-

End of part 9...

.-

.-

And that's it. This is the last chapter I left off, before the site took it down. From here on in, the next chapters will be brand new. BRAND NEW! Oh, and to that review from the original, yes I know the Tamers' Digimon would've sensed the Legendary Warriors, but that'll be explained later on.


	10. Impmon's pride

Sorry for the long and usual delay. I kinda got a bit uninterested in writing a bit. And most of the time, my mind pops new ideas, and I just have to write em.

There's this one idea of a Kingdom Hearts fic, which takes place between Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2, and it's with Nicktoons and other Nickelodeon shows. Yeah, I know about the ending of the GBA game, but don't worry, this fan-fiction.

Second, I've been trying to write up a DC/Marvel fic, mostly starting the Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, JL Unlimited, and Spider-Man.

Third, I'm trying to at least finish up my old fics, re-done or not.

Also, I've been looking for summer jobs. It just sucks to be an adult.

400 reviews. Over 400 reviews! Do not let the present reviews fool you, my original one had over 300 before it got deleted.

I was rushing with this chapter. Actually it's shorter than any others because it's only half of chapter 10. Yeah, I'm quite impatient. But it does cover the Indramon episode, _Impmon's Last Stand_.

So sit back and enjoy a new chapter of Digimon Tribute, starting Takato and Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, Rika and Renamon, Sora and Biyomon, Matt and Gabumon, and Joe and Gomamon .

Also featuring Kari, Davis Motomiya and their Digimon, Yamaki, Riley, Talley, and Weena Mercator as the hopping woman! (A/N: Try to remember what cartoon that's from.)

.-

.-

Digimon Tribute

Keep the digital spirit alive

.-

.-

Odaiba/Kamiya residence- 9:45 AM…

_"Queen…" _

"Queen…"

"Kari…"

Brown eyes sprout open, which they were coated with dread. The young teen sprung off her bed, breathing heavily through her lungs.

_Just what was that…? _

A mixture of confusion mixed with her fear. The voices in her dream didn't seem possible to identify, it was almost like a bunch of unsexed voices said it at once. But what they said in her dream was so familiar. It reminded her of an event she hoped to never experience again.

"Hi!"

"GAH!" Her elbows nearly went weak from the shock she experienced. Calumon appeared out of nowhere, surprising her. "Hey…what's your name…? Oh yeah, Calumon! What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know, I just wanted to come here. It sure was a long way to get here though; I had to take a little boat ride, which was fun. Those birdies were more fun riding on than those big moving thingies with wheels."

"But how did you know where I live?"

The little guy rubbed his cheek as he tried to think of an answer. "Um…"

He doesn't know…strange. The young sixteen-year old girl rose her back straight up from the bed.

"Oh well, you looked like you could play a nice game. You sure talk in your sleep like Guilmon's Tamer."

Kari giggled, "I guess so."

"Do you wanna play?"

That was when she checked her alarm clock on the bed. "Actually, I'm suppose to deliver something to my brother; a basket of goodies from mom. Just a way to tell him how much she missed him…like a person crying out an ocean."

"Uh…does that mean, you don't wanna play?"

"Sorry…busy…"

His face fell as his ears shrunk. Calumon felt his long journey across that big field of water was all for nothing. Why did he come here? All he did was follow the voices that kept whispering: 'Come play here. Fun is this way.' Or so he thought in his own delusion.

As he averted from his sad thoughts, Calumon found Kari opening her closet, which revealed loads of blanket-thingies (Clothes, but would he know?).

"But I'm going for some breakfast. If you want, you can come with me and I'll buy you something to eat."

Happily, Calumon bounced off of the bed when he heard his second favorite thing: Food. "YAY!"

"Mrrrghhh…zzzzz…"

The mumbling led Calumon hovering down Kari's bed. He found Gatomon nearly buried under the blankets. "She's not wakening up. Mind if I hop on her?"

Kari snapped her head out of the closet. "Trust me, you don't wanna do that. Don't worry about Gatomon. She's sleeping-in on the count she watched that late night I Love Lucy marathon."

Her slumbered body flinched. "Lucy…the chainsaw…youse got som splainin to doooo…zzzz…"

Calumon blinked with a blank look. "Wow, everyone talks in their sleep. Maybe it's a fun trend. -giggle-"

.-

.-

West Shinjuku: 1:28 PM…

The large city of Shinjuku has finally become quite¼ well quite now compared to all those Digimon invasions. If you were to go to the bridge near the Tokyo Metropolitan Buildings, you would see that construction people are nearly finished rebuilding it after the Devidramon and Deltamon's attacks. If you were to go back to Akihabara or the Shinjuku stadium, you would find more workers fixing up the streets caused by Vajiramon and Pajiramon.

In West Shinjuku Central Park, Takato Matsuki was waiting by as he watches Guilmon play with his friends at the shallow lake fountain.

_Man, I sure would love to play with them, but Tamer-duties first¼ What's taking them so…?_

"Hey Gogglehead!"

Takato groaned, wishing that she would stop calling him that…_wait, I told her not to. Well at least not with that tone. Well at least they showed up._ "About time you guys made it." The goggle-boy spotted his two Tamer allies and the computer genius of the DigiDestined approach over a field of grass.

"Sorry for the delay, Takato, but my computer had a few minor virus attacks that needed to be sorted out, plus we were waiting for Rika."

"Well that's okay, Izzy; at least you guys made it. So where to begin?"

"I believe I should discuss the cause of these attacks." Izzy sat down on a bench, fiddled with his laptop and showed the kids pictures of four god-like Digimon.

"I never seen those kind of cards before." Said Takato.

"Interesting that they had not been produced, but these groups of Digimon you see before you are the Harmonious Ones, Digi-World Guardians, or the Digimon Sovereigns. They are the sworn rulers and protectors of the Digi-World's balance of four different areas; west, south-"

"Sorry to intrude, Izzy," said Henry. "But in other words, they're the Digimon versions of a Chinese mythology."

"Right, meaning that these-"

"Just what does this have to do with these Deva attacks?" Rika interrupted.

The college simply ignored it. "To the main point, one of these Digimon are the masterminds behind these Deva attacks, and we now know who, thanks to Renamon…" Izzy pointed to the picture of the phoenix. "…Zhuqioumon."

Takato reeled back in surprise. "Huh? But why would he do this? Isn't he suppose to be a protector?"

"My theory is that an evil Digimon is talking control of this Digi-World Guardian, but I once assume that the Devas are also in control, until Lilymon tried her Flower Wreath, which is suppose to filter out any dark influences on a Digimon."

Henry rubbed his chin. "Maybe they're following orders but don't realize that their master is under control."

"That's the second theory, Henry."

"Hold on, Computer-boy¼ how can you be so sure if this is true?"

"Elementary, Rika, I'm not. Theories are just researched guesses, meaning they're not to be dependant to be true. I've been wrong before, so it's highly possible that there must be another explanation for all of this."

The young girl turned away, scoffing. "Whatever, but now that we know who's doing this, can we go there and stop him?"

"That's another mystery. We could get to his Digi-World by using our Digi-World, but the problem is that we need that guardian to open the gates for us, which of course you know why it's impossible."

"You mean there's more than one Digi-World?" asked Takato.

"I just figured out that fact weeks ago, but yes indeed."

Rika just then figured out something. "Hold on, you called us for this meeting to tell us this, like you're relying on **us** to save the day. Not that I'm complaining, but… why us? Why can't you Digi-people handle it? After all, you're the Legendary DigiDestineds."

The teen scratched his forehead. "Is that what you people are calling us these days? Hmm...well Rika, the more we grow, the more responsibility we have to face on our laps, meaning it's not that easy for us to bare our Chosen duties."

"So you would rather go to your computer conventions and let the world crumble? I wonder what the-man-from-up-the-digi-stairs was thinking when he made you all protectors of the Digital World."

This would be the moment for Takato and Henry to calm Rika down before-

"Listen, Davis and his team had been through the same thing! We never asked to be DigiDestined, and we had other goals on our minds beforehand. A DigiDestined is a torch that must be passed to a newer generation, therefore baring the responsibility that the older generation is unable to perform. We all have our own lives, and those who are not involved in our mission cannot know about our confidential duties!"

When meeting Koushiro Izumi, Takato and Henry passed him off as an easy going, calm individual. But they found a new layer of the boy now that Rika pushed the wrong buttons.

"Uh, come on, Rika. I thought you liked all this action. You said so yourself."

Rika narrowed her eyes at the scared goggle-boy. "I do, but I just don't like people lying on their asses while we do all the hard work."

Henry stepped in. "Rika, if they could, they would be glad to help us, but with their real life responsibilities, it's impossible."

"Yeah, but they do help us anywise, Rika, and it's an honor that we're the new heroes chosen to save the world."

Scoffing, Rika just walked off. "You two are so naïve. I'm outta of here!"

"Hey...but I was gonna invite you to come play-"

"Can it, Gogglehead!"

Of all the nerve...even after getting out of that Digimon-are-just-data phase, Rika still acts like a cold jerk to everyone. _Why does she always have to act like that¼ why¼ what's she afraid of?_

"Ignore her, Takato." Henry warned, approaching towards Izzy. "Sorry about that, Izzy. Rika's just a little high strung and seems to have a lot of insecurities."

"It's alright. I'm sure Rika will warm up in time. Well, you two go and relax; I have an exam to study, plus I have to make sure Tentomon isn't downloading roms again." With that, the computer boy ran off.

"Well that was a hoot! Say Henry, care to join me and my friends in an honorable game of splash war¼ ?"

Henry shook his head, backing away. "Sorry, I have things to do."

"Oh, well see ya then."

"Yeah, see ya,"

Another disappointment as Takato watch Henry walk home. Sure, he and Henry hang around more often, but Takato would like if both of them, _including_ Rika would hang out together, besides when battling Digimon, and have fun. The three of them together; is that so much to ask? It's like, other than Digimon, Henry and Rika don't want to hang around with him for other reasons. Do they hate him...nah it couldn't be...although Rika, he's not sure. Maybe Henry and Rika can't get along with each other...looked what happened back when Vajiramon and Pajiramon decide to put their names on the city land.

"Maybe some other time...hey guys, don't start the big war splash without me!"

As Takato happily joined with Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Guilmon in the water, a grumpy figure spies on the kids from atop of trees.

Dis is fun? Sheesh, where's da fireballs, and da destruction, and da screaming? Humph…wusses.

.-

.-

Shinjuku College: 1:44 PM…

It's the weekends, yet again, meaning the students of Shinjuku College were free to run amuck for the day, and right now we find the blonde rocker, Yamato Ishida, exiting the café with a bag full of goodies in one hand, and a bigger one over his shoulder, containing a certain wolf-clothed lizard.

"Just one bite, Matt! I'm having serious munchies here."

"You know, Gabumon, this is why I didn't want to bring you along. You nearly freaked out that café-lady back there."

"Well sorry, but those chopped steaks were just calling me, saying 'Eat-me, Eat-me.'"

"I think maybe I should get you to a Psychiatrist or something . You're worse off than Armadill- OOF!"

Okay, after experiencing enough of these misfortunate bumps, he doesn't need to second guess who he bumped into. Of course Matt couldn't understand WHY he always have to bump into HER, especially at the phase she's in now...oh well, at least she's not in her crazy-fan-girl phase, that's for sure.

"Before you bitch at me, Jun, let me just say that it was an accident, alright? I don't know what problem you have of me, but-"

"-But the problem is that my name's not Jun."

Oooo, big mistake on Matt's part, and he knows that sweet voice from anywhere. "Oh, sorry about that, Sora."

Sora Takenouchi gave a smirk as she brushed away her hair. "It's alright...sounds like Jun's giving you more grief again, huh?"

"You think? Oh wait, there she is."

He saw that familiar brown haired girl wearing a black sweater and a dark magenta skirt, who was now coming down the line that lead towards the cashier. Matt noticed a guy behind her asking her a change for a dollar, but with one frightening scowl, Jun silenced the poor boy.

"One little break up and Jun has to take it out on all the men in the world. And why in the hell does she have to take it out on me the most?"

Sora sighed, with some sympathy in her voice. "Something deeper must had happened to her. A girl…wait a minute! I remember now. Remember Yasuo Kamanu? That was the guy she went out with."

"Him? Man, that jerk? I can't believe Jun was dumb enough to go out with that punk. I heard he was with some gang that sold a lot of drugs, I think. What about him?"

"If I remembered, he died in a car accident."

Matt hesitated to respond for a while. "Uh…man…that's harsh, even for him. But, you think that's why Jun turned into the world's number one…? ACK!"

Matt nearly fell to his knees when he felt someone collide against his back. He found the culprit, Jun Motomiya, who seemed to bumped into him by walking backwards. Right as she gathered her bearings as she stared at him, she placed her boy-hating mask.

"You just love to get in my way, huh, rock-star?"

Matt frowned. "You're the one who bumped into me!"

"Hey, next time, try setting your fan club away from public paths, Blond-" Jun snapped at Sora when she noticed her. "Hey, you're his girlfriend, right?"

Sora knitted her brows. "Ex-girlfriend. We're just friends now."

"Could've fooled me."

"Now just what does that mean?"

"Figure it out, but I don't have to hang around with this playboy. Excuse me!" Jun purposely knocked Sora away with her shoulder as she walked off.

Matt could hear his red haired friend breathe, hard through her nose. _Uh oh…_

"Matt, would you excuse me one moment?" Right as Sora was about to dash for Jun, Matt grabbed her by her arm. "Let me go, Matt! Just one punch in the mouth! She won't know what'll hit her! Let me go!"

Matt felt embarrassed, having all eyes stare at him and his crazy ex-girlfriend. _Man, this reminds me of our first date, when the waiter refused to refund for the shrimp. _

.-

.-

West Shinjuku- 1:50 PM…

A normal person in the city metropolis of Japan would take a nice stroll on the sidewalks in this sunny day. But, someone like Impmon would take a nice roof hopping around town. Yes, the grumpy, and lone purple imp was hopping on the number of tall buildings, avoiding the school of annoying humans that took the trails of concrete, down below. After perching on one building, Impmon took a look down below this…what, seven to ten story building? The people looked like ants from up here, and Impmon likes to burn ants.

_Let's see if I can light some poor smo's hair on fire. Dat'll be a laugh to see a running fire match. _The imp flicked each of his paws on fire.

Hark…he hears the distasteful sound of giggling, thanks to his sensitive ears. It sounds like human girls. Yeah, he heard laughs like that around his travels in this human world.

Hang on…there was another laugh…a voice that sounded pretty familiar.

"Hey dat's da call of a dweebie cream puff."

Impmon followed the sound of the voices, which were just three rooftops away. After those three, he tumbled down in a tree which stood on a tiny park.

"Oh just, like, look those cute lil eyes! They're, like, totally cute!" a valley girl squealed.

Within the leaf-coated tree, Impmon peaked through an opening. He found a small group of female humans in front of a gray fountain. He couldn't tell their appearance since he believes that humans look alike a bit, plus he could only see the back of their heads . But these girls were wearing colorful clothes that made his eyes burn.

.-

"Its so totally cute! What is it, a little Neopet or something?"

"No, like, it looks like a Pokémon or something."

"Like, puh-leeze! Those annoying plush-thingies are like sooo loser-ville."

What a weird predicament Calumon ended up in. After eating a delicious egg-bagel sandwich with Kari, Calumon parted from her when they reached to Shinjuku and continued his journey for the ultimate and eternal fun. The little cute thing that was just staring at the girls with no clue. What interested him was the bizarre markings on their faces. To Calumon, it looked like these girls were playing in the mud. But if he asked them what was wrong with their faces, they would call it make-up.

"Grrr…what da hell is wrong with da Digimon in dis crap-pile of a city? STOP BEING CUTE TO DA HUMANS!"

The valley girls snapped, surprisingly, towards the Digimon who stood on a tree. "Ugh! That one is sooo not cute!"

Sneering, Impmon raised his chin. "And dank da sovereign I ain't ya McDonald clowns!"

One of them scoffed. "Like, what did you call us?"

"Ya heard me! I call ya that for da obvious reason dat you clowns can't look yer-self at the mirror."

"WHAT?" Reaching through their purses, the teens through any piece of make up they can grab and threw it at the big-mouthed imp, who just leaped away to higher branch.

"Nyah, nyah! If ya want to throw someding, try someding dat burns, baby!" After his arms crossed, he spread them, with paws burning within inferno. With a sinister smile, he shouted: "**BADA BOOM**!"

The small fireballs strikes before the teens' feet, but it was enough to frighten the valley girls like the sheep they are. Proudly, Impmon laughed as he watched abandon the park in the matter of seconds.

"Hahahah! Dat'll learn ya! Bunch of clown-hoes!"

With that, the imp Digimon sprung away. The little white Digimon blinked at his previous spot, confused of why Impmon went so mean on those girls. _Sure they were loud, but he didn't have to scare them like that_. _He sure was mad though. Hmm…maybe he needs someone to play with._

.-

.-

West Shinjuku/Loco martial arts dojo- 2:35 PM…

A straight jab…

…a simply parry bats it away.

A high kick…

…moving away, and the kick only hits thin air.

Two figures circles on a large blue mat that lied in the center of a Chinese-decorated room. The smaller fighter with familiar blue hair, which easily shows that its Henry in a karate outfit, carefully focuses on a taller figure that appears to be almost in his senior years. This man had a pale brown beard to match his hair and coat under his stone-hard face. Far in the corner of the room, Terriermon sat in his cute-doll routine, watching their spar-session with interest.

"You're not focused, Henry. Your mental distractions are leaving you too open for attack." the man said.

In his fighting stance, Henry shook his head, trying to follow his teacher's warning. When he felt that he was back in the game, Henry advanced and launched a straight kick towards his teacher's waist. But swiftly, his teacher grabbed Henry's ankle, reeled him in, and jabbed the boy's forehead with just a finger. The man caught him by his arm before his head met the floor.

"You see?"

The young Tamer rubbed his forehead. Then, solemnly, he bowed. "I'm sorry, sensei."

"Do not forgive me. Forgive yourself."

Henry knitted his brows, unsure to what his teacher meant by that. But he understood that he was unfocused in his training. His Tamer-duties was too stressing for him. With all these Digimon attacks, he kept thinking that something terrible will follow unless he does something. He just wish why are these creatures attacking.

Also, ever since his father found out, Henry was more concerned for his family as much as his father was for him. After dealing with Vajiramon, he and his father had a talk. His father wished for him to keep away from any dangerous things like what happened in the stadium. As much as he liked to, Henry knows that its his responsibilities as a Tamer to control the borders between Digimon and humans…and from the looks of his father, he seems to understand too. It was like he didn't want to blockade Henry from any Digimon-communication.

Now dressed in his regular clothes, Henry retired with his teacher in an anteroom, having some tea beside a small table.

"Sensei, have you heard about the monster attacks in the news?"

The man nodded while sipping some tea.

"Well, I heard that there are certain kinds called Devas who seem to be the pinnacle monsters."

Gently, the teacher set his cup on the table. "And where did you hear of this?"

Now here comes the lie. "Uh…I kind of got caught up in one of their rampages. I barely got away, but before hand, I heard them call themselves Devas. They seem to be evil creatures."

There stood silence, for no words came out of the old man. Henry believed that his teacher felt strongly about the Digimon-issue, that he abhorred the digital beings for causing trouble for the past decade. As far as Henry understood, and was told by the DigiDestined, Digimon had been crossing in the real world since their childhood. Most folks knows about the Digimon, despite other's disbelief of their beliefs, and without their knowledge of other Digimon protecting the human world against evil Digimon, the said humans grew to hate them.

"Devas…" his teacher spoke, finally. "That name reminds me of an ancient legend that goes back from Sanskrit. The story spoke of virtuous spirits, the Devas."

Henry's eyes rose. Sure he knew well that most Digimon were based on some religion, but it still was a coincidence that the Devas were based on some story.

"You see, the writings spoke of guardian warriors of a god that battled against the demon Asura, preventing him from entering our world and conquering it."

Henry's fingers rolled around his tea-cup. "So, they're good, right?"

"That is quite difficult to say. There were those who followed Asura, who believed that his ways were the key to peace. To them, they were like the evil thorns in their quest. But each of these sides do have their beliefs, which they believed that it's for their own good. A change in perspective can make good appear evil, or vise versa."

It was kind of hard to absorb all that confusing information for Henry, and usually he can make nearly anything come to sense.

"By the way…want some ice cream?"

.-

.-

West Shinjuku, downtown- 2:36 PM…

"Stop following me, cream-puff!"

"But I wanna see if you'll scare more girls with muddy faces."

Impmon continued his day to hop over rooftop-to-rooftop, but it seems that he has an unwanted company. He snapped towards the floating Digimon with a sharp finger. "Hey, dhose little freakos started it, so dhey got what hey deserved!"

"Hahahahahha…"

That moment, Impmon thought his ears were playing tricks on him. But it could be the stress those gave him, so his nerves could've lost control of reality for a while.

**_"Hhahahaha…" _**

Again, he heard the laugh, but this time it was almost as loud as a stereo speaker. "Now I know I heard it!"

Calumon nodded. "Me too. People sure laugh at you a lot. Even the wind laughs at you."

The imp snarled at Calumon. "Hey! Don't make me feed you to dhose dogs back dhere!"

A soft rumbling sound was heard as blankets of fog closed in on the little Digimon.

"Oh great, a digital-field! Dis about dat guy's hot-dog stand I burned, isn't it?"

.-

"Boy she said that? And to think that she was once your biggest fans,"

"I know¼ it's like I have a bad karma for weird girls Seriously, is it because I always try to ditch her back in the day?"

"I'm not sure¼ I wasn't around with you guys that much."

"And you still are."

We go now somewhere around the city with Matt and Joe as they just walk around the city near some large parking lot. Matt was still bothered about yet another of Jun's angry disputes. It just doesn't add up. Sure he heard that people changes, but Jun turning from a groupie into a boy-hater Goth sounds WAY out of proportion.

"You think you understood girls and the next they come back with something weird." Said Matt, rubbing the bottom of his lip.

"I betcha Sora or Mimi would love to hear that."

"Gomamon!" Joe warned.

"Lighten up, Joe. I was just easing the mood. And anywise, what about these Deva attacks I heard about? I like to get a little piece of the action. It's been a while I worked out since IceDevimon send my butt packin."

"It looks like you may get your chance," Gabumon said, pointing at something over yonder. "Check it out!"

Further away, a fog coated over some small buildings as big as a football field.

"It's one of those Digi-fogs!" Matt said.

"I think they call them Digital-Fields, Matt." Exclaimed Gabumon.

"Man, I'm never gonna get used to this new generation."

The older DigiDestined chuckled. "Me too¼ now I know how old people feel when they have to deal with new aged rock or something."

"Come on, people, and look alive!" Gomamon demanded. "Looks like we found ourselves a workout."

.-

Standing in their way was a towering blanket of fog. Impmon and Calumon's feet froze solid on the rooftop floor as their eyes glued on the sight of the Digital Field.

"Great, of all da things I have ta run into, it had ta be a Digital Field."

"Oooo¼ maybe this fog will spit out a new friend."

"If ya call a friend who likes to crush your every digi-bones, den have fun!"

****

"Hahahahahahha ."

That sudden echoing laugh made the little imp jump. "What the¼ ? Hey I'm glad ya thought it was funny but I don't do stand-up jokes, kapeesh?"

**_"Hahahahahahah!"_**

"Hey¼ you're laughing AT me, are ya? Come on out if you think yer so cute¼ or are ya too chicken to fight like a real Digimon!"

**_"A _real_ Digimon? How could a sickening creature like you know the true definition of Digimon?"_**

Impmon's teeth clenched. "Why don't you come down here and I'll show it to ya¼ right up your freakin face!"

**_"Very well," _**

Just like that, a Digimon materialized right before Impmon's eyes. This creature stood taller than say a three story building, and it was a purple horse. It had long arms that almost reached the floor, but they and its feet had hooves. The horse had golden chest armor with a pink banana wrapped around the neck. Behind its long white mane was a giant seashell.

"How's this?" it asked with no echoes.

Calumon just fainted and Impmon stared at the giant with dread. This creature was tall¼ his head was up to Impmon's point of view since he was standing on a rooftop. But there's no way he'll let his pride be ruined by just acting like a coward, so he forced a strong, tough-guy face.

"Oh so dat's whut you look like. Kind of wished you kept yerself in da shadows, cause yer BUTT UGLY!"

The creature just chuckled.

"Hey, quit laughing, mule-face! That was suppose at be an insult!"

"I'm afraid I cannot help it, my friend. You see, I have a good reason to be laughing; I see a true insult right here; a pitiful Digimon standing before me."

Oh how the Rookie felt intense heat boiling in his head. "Da hell you call me!"

"I call you weak, insect. I sense that you failed to even Digivolve. What kind of a Digimon can't Digivolve? Perhaps it is because of the scent of humans from your frail shell."

He gasped in realization. It just couldn't be that what caused him to be stuck as a weakling... oh why did this punk have to make him remember?

(Flashback)

Danger beyond danger the purple Digimon has got stuck in. Impmon was surrounded with no where to hide, and no way to escape. Two short, and young human drew closer towards him, shooting their scowling faces. But these faces were not for him, they were for each other, but that was still as dangerous as Impmon being the target, for he was caught in the middle of their feud.

"I didn't break your stupid toys! Stop blaming on me!" a male child cried.

Sweat drops soaked the Digimon's forehead as he turned towards the female child who took another angry step closer.

"You're big fat liar! He's nothing but a liar, Impmon, so go teach him a lesson!"

From the sound of his name, Impmon gasped.

"No way, because Impmon's on my side! Right Impmon?"

Fear caused the creature to be speechless and tense.

"Don't believe that weasel, Impmon! Now get him before he breaks something else."

Before Impmon could think of something, the young boy reeled his arm. "Don't you trick Impmon! You're the liar, so Impmon should teach YOU a lesson!"

But the girl tried to pry the imp away by his other arm. "No, he should get you, you bully!"

The entire thing became a fight for the Digimon, much like how children would fight for a teddy bear, by pulling it by the arms until it'll eventually rip in half.

"Impmon, get her!"

Impmon felt his muscles about to peel apart in pain.

"No, make him sorry, Impmon!"

Now his chest felt like it was about to break apart.

"Impmon!"

His digital bones, if he had any, could snap.

"Impmon!"

His body boiled to extreme heats.

"Impmon!"

The pressure was getting to him…

"Impmon!"

…he felt that his arms will be separated from him…

"Impmon!"

…with extreme pain…

"Impmon!"

…and it'll all be…

"Impmon!"

…by the hands of barbaric…

"IMPMON!"

…humans!

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

His scream was like a force that blew the little tykes away. Though free, the pain made his body numb for movement. Damn humans…

(End Flashback)

He shuddered at that horrible memory. Till this day, he still kicked himself for ever meeting those¼ brats. But he remembered what he's doing, who he's dealing with, and what he must act like.

But the horse spoke first. "Like those traitorous Digimon, you have human partners, but you are unable to Digivolve. How pathetic."

Oh if that didn't break the camel. However you say it that just really pissed the little purple imp. His temper boiled over the roof, and his body was heating up badly. "Whut...did...whut...you SAY? I CAN DIGIVOLVE IF I WANT TO, MULE-FACE!"

_"Another Digital Field!"_ a female voice was heard.

Down in the alley, Rika Nonaka and Renamon made their way through the fog. After Rika withdrew her shades, she gasped at the giant Digimon she sees before her. As her large eyes gazed at the creature, she automatically drew her digivice.

-.

**__**

Indramon:

Holy Beast Digimon. A servant that is a Deva. This creature can harness most energy attacks in its horn and throw it back, double the power.

Type: Virus

Stage: Ultimate

Attacks: Horn of Desolation, Treasure Hoof

-.

"Great, another Deva, " however, something else drew Rika's attention past the Digimon's legs. On the other side of the alley, two older men came; one was blonde and the other had glasses and these guys had a seal and wolf-covered lizard on their side. "Great, and more DigiDestined."

A cold smirk played as he observed the extra players. "Ah you have more human loving friends and these useless carbons with you; your line of defense, I see, weakling."

"Hey, SHUT IT, Mule-face! Dese bozos and deir Digi-poodles are just da audience to watch me lay da smack down on youse!"

Rika didn't know wither to gasp or laugh. _He must be joking. _

The large Ultimate named Indramon checked the field. Apparently this area is too narrow to be fighting on. "Perhaps I'll put you in your place some other time. But do not fret, little weakling; we will meet again. But remember this…You don't belong in this plane of existence."

With that, after kicking up the wind for the gang to shield themselves from, Indramon faded away.

Impmon roared a growl as he kicked some dirt. He leapt off the rooftop and landed between the gang. "Damn youse, Fox-face! You shouldn't have come here! I was about ta make dat horse-bum lick my feet! So back off of my business," he turned to the DigiDestined Digimon. "The same goes to you, Pee-wees!"

"Pee-wees¼ ?" Gomamon snapped. "Whoa, buddy, I wasn't the one who got punked out."

"And are you mad," Gomamon asked. "Fighting against a Deva? From what I'm sensing, you can't even Digivolve!"

"-snicker-¼ A Digimon that can't Digivolve. That's a laugh riot."

Short chuckles sounded from the Digimon and Rika, and this was fuming Impmon to no return. "SCREW YOU, ASS-WIPES! I'M GOING HOME!" with that, the imp did some impressive wall jumps up to the rooftops.

"Whoa, dude watches South Park too." Gomamon muttered.

"MAKE NO MISTAKE, DOOSH-BAGS," Impmon screamed. "I WILL PROVE TO BE DA STRONGEST! I AM DA STRONGEST! I DON'T NEED TO DIGIVOLVE!" and the over-dramatic Digimon hopped to the other building and took off.

"Boy, talk about insecurities." Joe muttered. He then looked at the younger girl. "So you must be the Tamer: Rika, that once shouted to the world that she hates Digimon."

The girl's eyes dangerously narrowed. "Look, pal, I just wasn't feeling well that time."

"Hey, no need for the attitude, although you do remind me of someone I know." His eyes glanced at a certain blonde boy.

"What?" Matt then cleared his throat. "So you're the self-proclaimed tough girl, huh? We haven't been fully introduced. I'm Matt and this is Joe, the doc-in-training, and these are our Digimon: Gabumon and Gomamon."

"And don't forget," Gomamon spoke. "I'm the most charming one of the team."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Great, another Terriermon... listen, it was nice meeting you and all, but Renamon and I have some serious engagements to be taken care of."

Joe shrugged, figuring that the girl's kind of shy under that icy interior. "Okay, so till we meet again,"

"Yeah sure," she muttered as she walked out of the alley, while Renamon faded from sight.

"Sheesh, touchy little girl…and just who were you referring to?"

"You figure it out."

.-

"That purple-retard is gonna get the tar beaten out him, then he'll get revived and get killed again, and so on."

Rika reached to the other end of the alley she walked out of, with Renamon reappearing beside her. She didn't know why she need to follow that imp, but she knew that he was going to get killed. It kind of bothered her, the way he talked, he almost was sounding like…her.

Yeah right. Okay, so I am pursuing to be the strongest, like him, but unlike Imp-dork, I know what I'm doing. I don't whine like a little baby who wants his bottle.

Renamon clearly felt this way more than her Tamer. When he Impmon's cries for help, he sounded like an over-exaggerated version of Rika. Only Rika was slowly coming out of that mask. Sure, she still acted like she needed to be strong, but she was making good results to understand that she is strong; she just needs to know what being strong really is.

"Renamon…?"

The tall vulpine glanced at her Tamer without head-movement. She knew what Rika ordered her to do by just looking at her violet eyes.

With a mighty leap, Renamon landed on top of a four-story building. The yellow Digimon started her journey to hunt down the blind Impmon.

.-

.-

Hypnos HQ- 3:03 PM…

The appearance of the Deva signal brought Hypnos on full alert. Scientists ran around in a seemingly, aimless directions, while the main ones, the monitor girls, Riley and Talley, were typing, ferociously, on the computer crane chairs.

And Yamaki…he was flicking his lighter-lid in a rapid motion, which was so fast that it sound like a bomb was ticking away to explode. This was irritating Riley so much, her headache made it difficult for her to concentrate. Would she love to shove that stupid thing far down on her boss' throat…but she needed to pay her rent.

"Riley, have you located the signal of the Deva?"

The short haired woman shook her head as her shaded eyes stared into the monitor on her chair-desk. "We barely caught lock on one of the signal, but the second one that quickly vanished when it entered with the other one is still out of sight. We're concentrating on the other signal."

The violet-haired woman had her fingers pressing on the colored keyboard like a machine. "It's location is shrewd, but I seem to have caught on a communication wave that has the same signal as the Deva."

"Tap into it!"

The woman already rapidly tapped her fingers on the colored keyboard. "Yes sir, I'm launching a surveillance worm virus now. It's infiltrating their transmissions."

Above them, on the giant blue dome monitor, status writings and windows appeared.

"Linkage is a success, sir." Talley informed.

The blonde mad grinned, wickedly. _Now let's see what our playmates are gossiping about now._

Yamaki took a seat and checked on the monitor, which is grafted into large computers. All it showed him with just zeroes and ones.

"Binary machine language...between Devas?"

Riley knew binary language since the fourth grade. Binary language is the basic level of computing, which uses two numbers. Though it only uses ones and zeroes, computers can easily translate them, one at a time in a faster rate. Four digits make up a code like 0000 equals 1, which means the first letter of the alphabet, A. 0001 - 2, so it's B, and so on.

(**A/N: **At least that's how I think it goes. Man, I suck. Correct me, please!)

Anywise, since Riley was a master at this, she began to read it on her monitor…at least she was about to…

"Gehehehe…ehehehe…Hahahahha….HAHAHAHAHA!"

But her boss' evil, insane laughter scared her. "Sir…?"

Yamaki turned away from his monitor, while he was drowned my his laughter. "HahahahHAHAHA!"

She was scared…really scared. It felt like below 20 degrees around her, which was really cold. "Yamaki…?"

Supporting himself on the large computer panels by his palms, Yamaki took deep, shaky breaths. "Is this how these Digimon communicate…by preschool shit? These monsters uses…binary language? Are they mocking me?"

Loud as a 50 pound hammer can make, Yamaki slammed his fist down on the panels, nearly making the girls jump off of their 2-story tall crane seats.

"Evolved…internet trash…that walk among the plane like they're the superior species of evolution…and they're only capable of communicating with primitive machine language? Do they think that we can't comprehend their language?"

Growling like an angry leopard, Yamaki headed out through the sliding doors, which was the only thing that let out light from the outside.

"I'll show them! I'll show them how far humans have evolved!"

That stung Riley to a paralyzed state as she helplessly watch her boss walk out the room like a drunken man. His hatred for the Digimon has led him to paranoia; making him think that he couldn't solve a system that a child can learn. Sure, his obsession has gotten on her nerves, many times, but this time, after seeing his worse, she grown so concerned for him; such pity she felt. How long can a man, who lost everything by the hands of Digimon, keep his sanity? His fixation for destroying these creatures was nearly cutting his last string of his nerves.

She didn't know why he wanted to end these things, besides how much chaos they created for the past decade, until last week when she caught him mumbling to himself in the snack bar. Once again, he was clutching onto something that had a gold chain attached to it, but she didn't know what he was holding. It could be a locket.

When he left, Yamaki left that locket behind, and Riley took a daring risk to see what it contained.

A picture of a stunning young woman, probably around her late twenties. She had the longest and silkiest flock of hair she have ever seen, and wore this nice white dress…a wedding dress.

This woman was his wife.

The background looked like a lush forest landscape with a lake around the foreground. It looks like they took a honeymoon in the country.

If this was what Yamaki had in this locket, why was he always gripping it like his life line, she thought. She then saw the date around the corner of the photo.

_June, 21, 1999_

It could mean that this date was when their honeymoon started, which is logical. Or maybe…from the way Yamaki acted with this locket…maybe this date was when she died. But could his wife's death have anything to do with the Digimon? Sometimes, when Riley sees her boss get frustrated over the Digimon, he always holds on to this locket.

Then she checked the date again…this was taken eight years ago, before August 3rd, when the first and largest digital field hit and blanketed all of Odaiba. That had to be it, maybe she got killed in the Digimon attack. That has to answer why Yamaki hated Digimon, which was now quite understandable.

"Riley?"

She accidentally inhaled some air, hard, when she heard Talley's voice. "Wha…?"

"You know that I can't decipher any data if you don't bring me any."

"Uh…sorry…" she sunk her head, feeling quite embarrassed.

"You okay?"

"Just a little…edgy after…you know…"

The blonde smirked. "Yeah…guess the boss forgot to take his meds again." She expected her friend to laugh a little. She always laughed at her Yamaki-jokes; it always calmed them after going through their boss' temperaments. But she didn't respond or anything.

Anywise, Riley left the locket where she found and bolted out of the room before Yamaki came back to retrieve it.

After the times she teased her boss, behind his back, about his crazy passion to destroy Digimon, she felt so horrible, now that she know that this was all to avenge his wife's death. Now, she just wants Yamaki to be at ease from his pain. But she believes that Yamaki wouldn't like it if she tried to comfort him. He might figured that she knows about his secret, and he'll know that she looked at his locket, then good bye job.

All she could do now was do her duty and help destroy and contain the Digimon. Maybe doing that will help bring Yamaki at peace. Besides, it's not like she cared for these digital thingies. Sure, they had caused quite a panic, but for some reason, she had no hard feelings.

.-

.-

Outskirts Kasukabe- 2:36 PM…

Kasukabe, a beautiful place outside the area of Tokyo. It's pretty much a suburban land, but a place for romantic strolls. But sight seeing on some Japanese land isn't what you came here for, huh? You're here to find out anything regarding this story. Well, in this town, we find the three Digimon, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon (Since that there are two Patamon, I'm gonna place those columns around the Guardian Angel Patamon's name.) exploring through the town as they try to find their way back to Tokyo.

As they try to hide in the bushes from the citizens that walks along the sidewalks, Bokomon studied the map. "Oh dear, I'm sure this was the way to get there. Maybe I read it upside down."

"I told you to follow the pretty yellow line."

"Be quite, Neemon. Oh blast this utterly, confusing, human map. I can't tell which road goes where; it's all tangled like yarn."

"I like playing with yarn. No wonder kitties and Gatomons love yarn. It's all soft, and stringy, and tangily, and-"

Before he knew it, Bokomon snapped his pants.

"OW!"

The book-worm Digimon peaked through the bushes, checking the quiet surroundings. "The coast is clear, everyone. Let us be on the move."

"Oh we're marching through the yellow-brick roooooad! We're marching through the yellow-brick rooooad! OH we're-"

SNAP!  
"Ow!" That was the hardest pants-snap Bokomon gave him yet, which meant a big sting on Neemon's waist. The weird rabbit Digimon danced, aimlessly, which made him trip on a small rock and tumble in some bushes. "Ow, I think my head crunch something!"

Now he heard some noisy, buzzing sounds behind his ear. Neemon then spotted the source; a dark cloud of angry wasps that were incredibly pissed about their broken nest.

"Hey, Mini-Flymon! Hi Mini-Flymons!"

"Neemon you fool!" the bookworm cried as he quickly pulled the idiot rabbit away from harm.

"But the mini-Flymon wants to say hi!"

"No, they want to sting the living daylights out of you for destroying their abode."

"What does bread have to do with this?"

Bokomon pulled his accomplish in a sharp turn before the wasps made a swift dive towards them. "Just keep running, you idiot!"

"Ooo, lookie, some rolly box is coming here to give us a hug!"

"Huh?" The first thing he saw on his right was pairs of boxes rolling right for…

BAM! Rammed like being tackled by a Boarmon, the two Rookie Digimon rolled on a ramp and crashed into the storage carriage of a moving truck. When Patamon saw his friends predicament, he fluttered inside with them.

The inside of the truck was almost filled with darkness, but just enough light to see. Bokomon opened a dress-drawer from the inside and poked out of it. Neemon emerged from one of the boxes with a mounted moose-head on his head.

"You're lucky I didn't crashed into sullied underwear, Neemon, or there-"

_"Jeez, Chuck! You nearly led those boxes in the streets. I ain't gonna be paying for any of-" _

"Alright, alright! The stupid safety lock somehow set off. It ain't my fault! Sides, it was just the bum's rock collection."

From the light at the end of the truck, the Digimon saw the same boxes-on-wheels climb up the ramp to meet them in the truck. The shaded man who drove the boxes dismounted out of the truck and closed the truck, cutting all light.

"NO!" Bokomon climbed out of the drawer to quickly open the doors, but thanks to his non-athletic body, he kept tripping falling over the boxes he climbed over.

The truck started to quaver. An invisible force shoved the white creature far, slamming his back against the steel door. "Ow, and I just had a visit with a chiropractor."

Patamon and Neemon, still wearing the moose-head, rushed for Bokomon's aid, after Neemon rode on a box just to get there.

"This house is moving, Papa-Bokomon." said Patamon.

As flexible as a mouse-trap's arm, Bokomon lifted his upper-body up. "WHAT?" He wondered why his back was getting a rough back massage. The truck they're trapped in is driving, and without any windows to see the outside, they're blind with no way to know where they're going. They could be heading miles away from Tokyo. "No, no, no….no…"

He dropped his back on the steel floor, suffering the hard vibrations that keeps jabbing his spine.

"I just wanted to go to Tokyo and find those kids! Is that too much to ask?"

Moose-Neemon walked up to Bokomon. "Well it's like I always say…"

Bokomon groaned. "What…?"

"Moooo…!"

SMACK!

The thing that happened, the moose-head span like a wheel, forcing Neemon to tumble to the floor. "Wowee, everything's going roundie-roundie again."

.-

.-

West Shinjuku Park: 3:00 PM…

After the sound of a knocked piece of metal was heard, a flying can soar towards the sky and then landed next to a beautiful fountain.

"Okay, Guilmon, after when you catch the can, you can look for us."

"Okie-dokey, Takatomon."

"For the thousandth time, it's Takato!"

When the red dragon chased after the can, Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta abandoned the fountain area. The kids separated to look for hiding places, but both Takato and Kazu dived into a group of bushes at the foot of a crowd of trees. The boys peaked through the openings of the bushes, watching Guilmon hunt around the open field.

"Dude, does Guilmon have the nose of a dog?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah, but he won't think of using it for a while."

Smirking, Kazu pulled out his deck of Digimon cards. The young boy stared at it with deep thought, right at the card of a BlackAgumon. "Hey, just answer me something. How do you become a Tamer?"

Takato finally looked at him. "A Tamer…? Um, I don't know. You just have to be given a digivice, like just be chosen, I guess."

"What? Man, that's whack! What did you do to impress the Digi-dudes from upstairs? I totally kill at the card games and know way more about Digimon"

Takato could sense some jealousy within his friend, but he did sense some insults in that sentence, like Kazu didn't think he had what it took to become a Tamer. "Well…you didn't believe what happened back at the Rainbow Bridge, three years ago."

"Dude, I wasn't even there. I had to see it personally to believe it. Isn't there another way to be a Tamer, you know, make them give ya a digivice and a Digimon?"

"Well, Guilmon didn't come with the D-Arc. I created him by accidentally scanning a drawing of him through the digivice."

Kazu's jaw fell. "Dude…you can do that? Man, if I had a D-Bark (Takato: D-_Arc_.) I could make one killer and powerful Digimon, maybe as powerful as Goku…and he'll be like that in the Rookie level!"

Takato shuddered at the thought. A Rookie Digimon that can throw a Kamehameha fireball, or a Spirit Bomb, and under the control of his power-hungry friend could end the world. _Thank the digi-god that Kazu is not a Tamer…or have a drawing of a monstrous, Vegeta Digimon. _

"Hey, whose breathing on my neck? Kenta, is that you, you moron?" Kazu turned to scare off the person he thought he was. But it was a strange kid with a head shaped of a football. He barely has a nose, and his mouth was very wide. His clothes almost looked like something a train conductor would wear, right down to the blue overalls, and a orange t-shirt and hat with the letter B over the fin. Actually, he dressed almost like a certain video game plumber.

The face of the kid gave Kazu chills. "Man, weird birth-look."

"Kazu!" Takato hissed. The boy faced the strange kid. "Uh, he didn't mean it, sorry. What's your name? Are you new?"

The strange boy just sat there with a blank stare.

"Uh…hello…? Didn't you hear me?"

Kazu snorted. "Told you he's weird. The dude's gotta be brain-dead to go with that look."

"Kazu!"

"What? Do you think he heard me with that zombie-Muppet look. He looks like Muppet, dude." Kazu craned closer to the strange boy, knocking on his forehead. "Hello, anyone home in there?"

"BAGAAAAHHH!" the boy screamed, as his mouth opened just like a Muppet.

The boys flinched with fright, while their legs sprung them out of the bushes and landed their rears on the grass…well, Takato fell, face-first.

"Ugh…I told you, Kazu." Takato groaned, feeling his face sting.

"Yay! Found you first!" The boys found Guilmon smiling down on them. "Now for Jeri and Kenta!" The young dino left the boys to find the other kids.

Growling, Kazu hoisted from the grass and brushed his clothes. "That little mutant! He made me lose the round, and I rock at kick-the-can!"

Kazu dashed back in the bushes and parted them away to give the creepy boy a piece of his- "Aw man, the Muppet-dork bounced out!"

Takato checked the bushes, finding no trace of the strange kid. "Wow, he sure disappeared like a ninja."

"Good! Who knows what kind of disease the freak had."

.-

.-

Downtown Shinjuku- 2:57 PM…

_Okay, let's see what I got. _

Smooth white hands opened a colorful box with a plastic seal on the center, next to a picture of a reptilian monster. One of the hands pulled out a deck of cards and flipped through them, one-by-one.

_Ooo, lookie. I got Pixiemon. Boy, it was a good thing he and the other Digimon got reborn after the Dark Masters bit the dust. _

Poking cards out of the deck, one particular card revealed itself; a picture of a wizard that almost looks like a ragged doll.

_Oh…Wizardmon…better not let Gatomon see this. _She remembered how a dear old friend gave his life to help the DigiDestined defeat Myotismon.

Kari was found in a fast-food restaurant, checking out a starter pack she bought after her delivery at Tai's dorm and parting from Calumon. The last time she bought Digimon cards was about nearly two years ago, just to get the cards of Gatomon and her evolution line. But now that her brother: Tai, Davis, and the Tamers and a couple of people around Tokyo are into the game, she decided to take a whack at it.

She also wondered about Calumon. The little guy always shows up in every Digimon battle, and appears to have no purpose other than to be a spectator. But she knows that she saw the little creature glow whenever the Tamers' Digimon Digivolve. She wondered if Calumon does have the power to give the Tamers' Digimon the power to evolve, cause if that's true then that explains how the Tamers' Digimon could Digivolve to Ultimate without either a crest or DNA Digivolve.

_Hmm, let me see the booster pack. _Kari ripped the plastic wrap apart and scanned through the cards. _Alright, Agumon. I need one for the WarGreymon I got. Now all's I need is a MetalGreymon. I should add my Gatomon line in my new deck._

A chill ran down her spine, and stinging chemicals flowed in her heart when she found a card that brought back uncomforting memories…Myotismon.

RIP! A second later, the card was nothing but two ripped paper on the floor. Kari stomped and rubbed it against the dirty floor.

Waste of money. As she went back to her new cards, another one affected her, but instead of hatred, like she felt for the Myotismon card, she felt a chill as cold as the North Pole…a Dragomon card. _Uh…okay, what's up with this one? _

As she went back to her new cards, another one affected her, but instead of hatred, like she felt for the Myotismon card, she felt a chill as cold as the North Pole…a Dragomon card. 

Her head throbbed all of a sudden. She couldn't focus straight, like she was drunk. Everything looked so dizzy.

'Kari…'

"Huh?" Her head pulsated more and more. Whispers drowned her ears, making her heart race.

'Queen…Queen…Kari…Kari..'

"-gasp-" Without a word, the female DD ripped the card, just like she did with the Myotismon card. The pieces slowly tumbled down to the dark shadows under the table.

The throbbing and whispers stopped.

_That…_-pant, pant-…_was not mentioned in the commercials. _Gradually, Kari arose from her seat, rubbing her temples. _Please…it couldn't be that again. Please don't…_

The last time something like this haunted her, she ended up in the Dark Ocean. A school of strange Scubamon wanted her as a gift for their master. Luckily, TK somehow came to rescue her, and Gatomon actually Digivolved to Angewomon, even when her crest power was gone. But she never found out what was going on with that Dark Ocean thing. And frankly, she didn't want to find out. Whatever that was about, something told her that she DEFIANTLY doesn't want to find out.

When Oikawa used the last of his energies as a firewall to protect against the darkness, like the Dark Ocean. Somehow, Daemon escaped his Dark Ocean prison, and conquered most of th Digi-World. He also continued his plan to take Ken's Dark Spore, which the DD finally found out that he wanted Millenniummon's power from it. Thanks to Tai, Daemon was finally destroyed, and Azulongmon had his guardian comrades strengthen the barriers of the Digi-World, by filtering the dark energy Daemon took for a project that he never completed, and using it for their good purpose.

There was no way this dark one that tried to take Kari could escape from the Dark Ocean now.

_I should pick up some groceries. Mom was dying for recipes for her liver-sticks…ugh. _Kari took off from the restaurant, joining the river of people that roamed the sidewalk. _Why was I like that with that Dragomon card? It brought back memories of the Dark Ocean, much to my dismay. Could it be that card represented the being that tried to…? _"OOF!"

She fell to her knees when she suddenly knocked into someone. The cards in her hand scattered all around her. Kari stood on her knees, turning to the person she bumped into. It was a man in a yellow jacket, and a blue cap hid his face. All she could tell that he had shaggy red hair. The young girl quickly scooped up her cards "Oh sorry about that. I should've watched where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, Miss. All is forgiven. Let me help you." The man gathered the rest of the cards, but when Kari had her back turned for the other cards, the man slid a new card from his sleeve, and added it to her deck. "Here you go."

Kari gently took the rest of the cards. "Uh…thank you."

Without a word, except a wave, the man walked off, disappearing in the moving crowd.

Kari flipped through her cards to see she has everything…but… "What's this?"

There was one particular card that caught her interest. She wasn't sure she saw this one in the box or the booster pack. This card had the same frame that looked like something out of a computer, but the picture, the stats…there were nothing but a picture of a closed, steal door.

This couldn't be right. Where did this one come…? Then it hit her. _That guy must had dropped this card_. _Well too late to give it back to him. _

Then it hit her. . 

With no other errand to do, she headed downstairs in the nearest subway…which allowed her to miss the thick fog-cloud that soared through the skyscrapers.

.-

.-

West Shinkuku Park- 3:22 PM…

Back in the park, four groups of children, and one odd red lizard, trailed a concrete path while leaving trails of water drops behind. Their clothes hung as heavy as weights due to their soaked state from their water fight.

As they reached the gate, Kazu hurried towards the streets, with Kenta on his tail. "See ya, chumely! Be torturing ya some other time!"

Takato uneasily chuckled. "Oh yeah…really looking forward to it."

With the dynamic heading home, that left Takato and Jeri all alone, along with Guilmon, but he was busy chasing a squirrel.

Turning to him, Jeri noticed a disturbed look across Takato's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Takato's mouth froze for a moment. He always felt tense when Jeri's so close to him, and alone with him. "Um…yeah, why?"

"I dunno, you seem to have a lot on your mind right now."

"Well…" She sound so concerned for him, and this made him blush another level of red. "Kind of, but it's nothing right now."

Jeri seemed a bit disappointed for a second. "Well…if you ever want to talk about something…just…you know..."

Pressing his lips, firmly, Takato nodded.

When Guilmon rubbed his head on Jeri's should, she giggled and affectionately grabs his face. "And you…stop chasing those poor squirrels."

"Aw, but they like it!"

The young girl made a jog towards the streets. "Bye-bye, guys!"

With a goofy smile, Takato waved. "Uh, see ya later, Jeri…bye."

Takato watch on as Jeri runs completely out of sight, between rows of buildings, and through the small crowd of citizens. His hand waves slower as her sight vanishes, before his face drops.

"She is right, though. I have so much on my mind. All I wanted was a Digimon, and now that I do, I have to pay the price by defending the world from crazy Digimon. I don't think a kid deserves that."

He felt something pushing him, slightly, by his shoulder. He found Guilmon, staring at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Aw, boy, I don't regret having you in my life." Takato hugged his red Digimon. "If I knew that I was getting a Digimon, but also knew that I had to fight city crushing monsters in the process, then it's worth accepting it."

He can hear his young Digimon purr, just like the first time he met him in that construction site.

The perfect time for his D-Arc to make that annoying alarm-clock buzz, which is now.

"Aw man!" As he studied the readings on his digivice, he saw Guilmon sniffing the air. "Well, it's like what they said in that American movie: _Great power, great responsibility_. Boy, I wish that only happens in the movies."

.-

.-

He was so mad. Mad at Indramon, Renamon and her Tamer, and the other DD Digimon for insulting him and his abilities. He knew that he could take on the Deva and walk away a winner, but he slivered away before Impmon could prove himself. He was treated as a wimp now, a pompous snot who can't even curling his paws into a fist.

He had to prove his might. He had to show that he didn't need to Digivolve to be tough. He had to vent his anger on something. Well, there was only one way to, not only release his anger, but feel powerful and tough…

…Bullying!

"Drop down from the car, kid! Remove yourself from the costume and drop to the floor, now!"

A blockade of cops and their patrol cars all aimed forth at a small purple creature that was standing on a red car while chewing a hamburger. But this creature was mistaken as a mere, rebellious child, so they weren't allowed to use armed weaponry. But night sticks and clear shields were okay. (Yeah…the authorities, alright.)

This wasn't the attention Impmon was going for. To prove his power, Impmon jumped on cars like lily pads, imprinting dents on the roofs while he was at it, and taking ice cream from little kids. All that was to show everyone to fear him, but the cops didn't quite understand the message.

…Not that Impmon cares.

"Ha! Youse all think I'll listen to a bunch of nerds in blue? In your geeky dreams! Arrest dis!" With a flick of his fingers, they lit on fire. **"BADA-"**

Suddenly, a red-n-blue blur flashed by Impmon and seemingly ate him. The cops double-checked the hobgoblin's former spot with their plate-sized eyes.

"Men, for now on, no more than five cups of coffee. Hallucinations are not good for police-careers."

.-

Everything happened too fast. Before he knew it, his body felt like it was being reeled high like a fish. Everything started to get burly as he couldn't think straight. Now, his thinking and vision became clear, and found themselves on some construction site, under some big bridge with wooden boxes.

"What da…?"

Taking him by surprise, Impmon gazed at a tall blue dragon adorn in fire armor with sharp blades from the head and hands. The armored Digimon, Flamedramon, glowered down on the small Rookie.

"You really like to make a bad name for yourself, huh purple-lips?"

The hobgoblin growled as he stood on his feet. "Hey! I didn't remember inviting youse to my party! Youse better get outta my way before-"

"Before you what, have a bunch of bullets planted inside that thick skull?"

"Da hell you think youse are?" Impmon sprung away, as he summoned a fireball upon his palm. "**BADA BOOM**!"

Impmon tossed it, which spread into small streams of flames. Flamedramon effortlessly swatted them away like flies. The virus Digimon dropped back on the floor, keeping his eyes on the armored reptile.

"I don't know whose youse are, but I was in da mood for some data-feasting."

"Dude, just bring it on! Flamedramon's no wuss." Revealing himself from behind the steel pipes, Daisuke Motomiya adjusted his goggles and flashed his award winning smile.

"Oh I should've known you were just another Digi-poodle." Impmon spat.

Flamedramon arched a brow. "What's a Digi-poodle?"

"It ain't no brainer, flame-face! Youse just one of those human-loving Digimon who's nothing but a pet on a leash! Am I da only sane Digimon with enough brain cells to never be slaves to a human?"

"Flamedramon's not a slave, he's my friend!"

"Ooo, he's my friend. Ugh! Gag me with a barf bag!"

A snarl escaped Flamedramon's lips. "Alright, that's enough out of you!"

"Youse lucky you Digivolved, or else you would've had da ass-kicking of your life…not dat it matters to me, cause I can drag your blue-wonder ass all da way to da curb, and use youse as my can opener."

"Is that so?"

With that, Flamedramon burst within a blue light. A red laser shot out of the geyser of light, sinking into Davis' jacket-pocket. Impmon had to shield his eyes from the blinding light, but as soon as he felt the light weakening, he revealed them.

"Guh…?" To his surprise, and disappointment, taking the place of Flamedramon was a smaller version of him, lacking the fire-armor. "Hey! What gives?"

Veemon grinned as he lifted his forearms to prepare for battle. "Heh, jush thought I could prove to you that I don't need to be Flamedramon for dhish fight."

Impmon narrowed his brows after hearing Veemon's lispy words. "What a minute! Youse were dat punk dat ate my pretzel!"

Veemon blinked in confusion. "I didn't know that was yoursh. I know it'sh too late, but shorry."

Impmon snarled with lion teeth. "Oh youse gonna be sorry alright, half-pint!"

Davis frowned at Impmon's cold behavior. "Man I had enough of him! Let's teach him a lesson, Veemon…but try not to hurt him too much."

"WHAT? Youse kidding? He was better off staying Digivolved, not dat it would help him!"

Veemon lowered his head, eying his opponent like a bull. "Wanna bet? CHARGE!"

The two Rookies dashed for each other, stomping their feet as hard as a motor of a monster-truck engine. Neither one of them would let up, or chicken out as their heads would collide and-

A yellow blur crashed between them and created a smoke blast that engulfed Davis. "Veemon!"

When the dust died, Davis found the so-called blast. A tall yellow fox held up the two Rookies apart from another, like they were smelly laundry.

"Enough!" Renamon shouted, tossing the two Rookies away from each other.

Davis blinked in shock. "R-R-Renamon? What are you doing here, dudette?"

"Babysitting you, it seems. Any explanation you want to give, defending your reason to cause a ruckus with this fool?"

"Uh, I thought he was another of those wild Digimon. I didn't know he was a bud of yours, but we weren't gonna destroy him."

"He's not exactly…a 'bud' of mine. " Renamon then grabbed Impmon, once again, by the scruff of his neck. "And you…what-"

"Let go, fox-face! You better get your hands off or I'll-"

"-Use your little flame to boil water and make me some tea?"

Davis and Veemon dropped their jaws with a wide smile. "OOooooohhhh!"

Roughly struggling, Impmon escaped her grasp, but dropped hard on the floor. "Oh yeah, well maybe I would like to make tea, maybe outta a certain furball."

"I do not want you to share your many recipes that involves stray cats, rolled in manure."

"OOOOooooohhhh!" Davis and Veemon cried, pointing at a angry Impmon. Circling around Renamon, they danced. "Go Renamon! Go Renamon! It's yo birthday! It's yo-"

"Quiet!" Renamon snarled, scaring the two jokers. She turned back to Impmon who pouted like a spoiled child. "Why do you pretend to be stronger than you are now? You would've had more holes than Swiss cheese if Flamedramon hadn't pulled you out!"

Veemon blushed, rubbing his head. "Aw shucks!"

"You could've been crushed by that Deva if we hadn't come!"

Impmon growled to silence her. "Grrr! Shuddup! You ain't my mom! All youse do is follow your pathetic human around and hide behind her skirts like a little baby!"

Renamon gazed him closer with dangerous eyes. "You'd better watch what you say about that 'pathetic little human'. Even she could beat you up. Besides, without her I couldn't Digivolve. But you know all about not being able to Digivolve, don't you?"

Crossing his arms, Impmon turned away. "I don't need a partner to Digivolve like da rest of you weaklings, I'm glad I left dhose stupid humans- ah, I mean, I'm glad I never had a useless partner holding me back, I'm glad!"

Davis' eyes grew. "Whoa, rewind dude! You had a partner?"

Impmon lowered his face to hide it. He grumbled, very softly.

"Impmon," Renamon called. "Did you once had a partner? Answer me."

WHAP! Impmon was free from her grip, but Renamon a deep red hand-mark across her face. Davis and Veemon cringed, unable to lift up their jaws. From all the times they known Renamon, even if it wasn't that long, they figured that Renamon would break a person's skull easily as breaking a peanut, and today they may become live witnesses.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Gaining their attention, the trio noticed Impmon on his knees, pounding the floor like a baby. "I WANNA DIGIVOLVE! I'M DA STRONGEST! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Davis almost felt sorry for the Rookie…key word: almost. "Dude, you're embarrassing yourself as well as us."

Veemon shook his head. "Maybe he nish a hug."

"I ain't doing the hugging, buddy."

"Me neither."

Suddenly, Renamon shot her eyes towards her left, giving a soft growl as similar as a panther.

"Dudette, your Spidey-senses are tingling, huh?"

She ignored the boy. "The Deva is back."

Impmon sprung to his feet. "Yeah, finally! Now I can kick the mule-turd out of Wilber!"

She lowered her eyes down at the short Digimon. "I'm afraid your appointment has to be canceled."

.-

.-

The city is so lucky that Rika doesn't have much of a social life, otherwise, she wouldn't be walking around the streets, looking out for any wild Digimon. From at least a few large blocks away, she can see a large bank of fog looming across a far street.

"Great, there's never a dull day around here." Rika muttered. She spotted Renamon trailing across the rooftops, which signaled Rika to follow her.

"Yo, icy!"

The young girl groaned, wishing that the most annoying out of all the Digidestined wouldn't show up. There was Davis, with Veemon on his shoulders, dashing past her.

"Come on, Devas don't wait for anyone!"

Rika rolled her eyes. _Great…_

.-

Casually, Henry climbed up the subway stairs, reaching to the streets. Just as he did, he noticed a familiar being jogging past him; one that had long blue hair. "Joe!"

The young adult turned around, keeping his legs jogging. "Henry, glad you're here! A Deva just showed up down at the next street!"

"A what?" Henry noticed some fog peering from behind some buildings, down at the corner. _There's never a dull day around here. _

.-

Takato ran and ran, digging through the terrified crowd that came in his way. From the sounds of loud, thundering stomps, and roars, that could make even a team of wrestlers quake in their boots.

_Boy, there's never a dull day around here. Oh well, no rest for the weary. _

As he reached an intersection, he spotted Henry coming from the left with Joe, and Rika coming from the right with Davis…all at the same time.

"Wow, what a coincidence that we just bumped into each other from different streets at the same time. But how come you all have a DigiDestined with you, and I don't?"

"Oh quit your whining, drippy!" Rika retorted, noticing Takato's soaked clothes. "You're starting to sound like Gogglehead 2 over here."

The group turned to the street Takato was heading to, jogging through the thick fog.

"If I'm number 2, then who's number one?" Davis asked as Henry, Rika, and Takato put on their shades and goggles. Davis followed that, and slid on his own goggles.

"At first, Gogglehead over here, but I have a feeling that that the older one might had started it all."

"You mean Tai?"

The team made to the eye of the fog. As the Tamers, and Davis, slid off their eyewear, the Digimon: Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Gomamon, and Veemon jumped to the front line.

"So…where's the Digimon?" asked Davis.

"Try looking up." answered Terriermon as he did.

When he did, Davis choked on his throat when he saw the massive beast that looked like a horse; the same beast that was crushing cars, and kicking holes on the buildings.

Rika grew an intense look. "Indramon's back. Time to start what we didn't get the chance to, Renamon."

"Agreed." the fox held up her arms in a kung-fu stance.

"You met this Digimon?" asked Takato.

Rika smirked. "Yeah, but it wasn't much of a-"

"BACK OFF, DOOSH-BAGS!"

From the air, Impmon drops in front of the gang, landing hard on the street. Following that, Calumon hovers, gently, on Takato's head.

"Boy, Impmon was like running like those black doggies with those chains on them." the white creature said, exhaling a tired breath.

Renamon took a step forward. "Impmon, I told you to stay put!"

The purple imp scowled at her. "Hey, stuffing me in a barrel wasn't any way for me to listen to you, fuzz-face. Now step aside, me and horse-shoes have some unfinished business."

The purple imp took few steps closer to the giant, massive, great beast that stood over four stories or so. Calmly, Indramon observed him, but his lips spread to an amused grin.

"Hehehe…"

"Oh, you think dis is funny, again, huh? I'm gonna make ya in a world of hurt, horseshoes!"

Renamon advanced a step, away from the group. "Impmon, you don't stand-"

"I said shut it, fuzz-face!" Impmon then snapped back to Indramon. "And as for you…" Impmon kicked back some dust when he leaped into the air. His hands burned within flames. "**BADA BOOM**!"

The Rookie Digimon tossed a number of small fireballs towards the large Ultimate Digimon. They nailed right on his right shoulder, but Indramon never flinched. The fire didn't even scratch his armor.

"Well…? You said that I was going to be in a world of hurt, insect. So when are you going to prove that?"

Impmon snarled, as his lips raised so high, even his gums were showing. "You think you're FUNNY!"

"Enough of this foolishness, Impmon!" shouted Renamon. "Do you want to be destroyed, is that it?"

Impmon snapped back at the vulpine. "I don't need your pity! I can hammer dis retard all by myself!"

Takato shook his head. "Man, Impmon's acting as blind as a person wearing three layers of blindfolds, and shades to top it up."

Henry smirked. "Actually, blind people have more sense than those who can see."

"Good point, and Impmon is demonstrating that."

Davis had enough as he pulled out his D-3. "Forget this! This is as bad as watching mice wrestle against cats! Let's make some results, Veemon!"

"No problem, Davish!" Just when he was about to enter the battle field, fireballs nearly scorched his feet. "HEY!"

Impmon refocused his smoking hand away from Veemon. "Did your hearing aid busted, blue wonder? I said back off!"

The world around them shook like weak floors. It was because of Indramon who laid his foot upon the street. "It makes no difference who fights me. I will be glad to battle all of you."

But Impmon stomp his feet against the floor. "Hold up! You ain't getting off dat easy! Dis is between you and me, mule-face!"

Davis smacked his forehead, as he couldn't believe this Digimon's stubbornness. "Dude, reality check! He, Ultimate, you, Rook-"

"KyyyyyAAAAAAHHHH!" Impmon cut off Davis when he summoned all the energy from his body and erupt into flames. His pyro-coated body stretched, and his arms reached high. The flames gathered together, between his paws, and formed into a huge sphere.

"**INFERNO FUNNEL**!" With one toss, the giant fireball slammed and exploded right on Indramon's face. "Yeah! Whose da biaych now!"

BAM! Impmon nearly got crushed by Indramon's giant hoof, which just leveled a huge chunk of the street. But the force blew him like a powerful punch, forcing his head to slam on the floor.

Smiling, Indramon eyed at Impmon's limped body that was road kill on the street. "I believe…you are…whatever that word means."

A state of shock, Impmon goes into after seeing his most powerful attack, a power that easily destroys pay booths and motorcycles, rendered useless. Frightened, he was, and in pain, he is, but seeing how the horse acted like his attack was a mere tickle, all that changed. Thanks to his quick anger, a severe case of bruises and fractures on his skull isn't going to let him ruin his pride. "You think dis is funny? Youse think dis is FUNNY!"

Like a rocket, Impmon sprung high up towards the giant's head. He delivered a number of heavy and angry punches and kicks that even a vivid thug couldn't accomplish.

"YOU-SEE-ME-PLAYING? I-AIN'T-PLAYING-HERE-YOU-JACKASS-OF-A-MOTHA-"

Indramon merely batted Impmon with his snout, though it felt like a punch to the flying imp. Like a bullet, Impmon crashed hard on the street, printing a deep pit on the road.

Takato could barely look. "Man, this is brutality! We gotta help him!"

Renamon narrowed her eyes at the battlefield. "Not yet."

As Impmon's paws clawed on the edge of the crater, he pulled his battered body up. "You…ain't see…nothing…just wait till I…" He finally got his shoulders out of the pit. "…teach you a lesson."

The Deva chuckled, watching the poor Digimon crawl like a injured puppy. "Quite a lesson you're teaching me. I do enjoy it."

"Better than your stupid sovereign can teach you!" His whole body was free from the pit, but it was shaking on the floor. "Your sovereign is so ugly, he can win an ugly-contest just by walking in the last round!"

That actually hit the wrong buttons on the Deva. "I will not let you insult my master!"

BOOM! Like a bug, Indramon stepped on Impmon, hard, sinking into the concrete floor like it was mud. The DD and Tamers froze, watching in horror and guilt, for they're just standing there without helping the battered Digimon.

"Renamon…?" Rika asked, hoping they can stop this madness.

"Not…yet…"

Indramon lifted his hoof off the Impmon, but the little Digimon's body was almost imprinted on the floor. His arms and legs looked a bit disfigured, and he was incredibly dirty. To put matters worse, half of his body was starting to lose their cohesion, like the particles was about to break away.

"Had enough!" Indramon roared.

Rolling to his stomach, Impmon barely lifted his arms and head. "I was…just asking…da same thing!"

Terriermon shook his head with, for the first time, pity. "Henry, normally I wouldn't complain over Impmon's pain, but don't you think this going a bit too far?"

"I agree. This isn't quite enjoyable, Renamon!"

Joe turned to the fox. "He's not going to last! What are you waiting for?"

Renamon stood there, silent, without a emotion betraying her face.

The Deva raised his mighty arm, preparing to finish this. "This is growing quite a waste, so begone!"

"Dudette, what are you waiting for, the drama?" asked Davis, anxious to stop the madness.

"Not…yet…"

His hoof hurtled towards the wounded Digimon, causing the wind to roar, loud.

"It's gonna DROP!" Gomamon cried.

The hoof continues to come down…

"Come on, before it's too late to save him!" cried Takato.

"Wait for it…"

…and it was falling, as hard as a large airplane.

"Gee, ya think his horse-foot would've made imp-pancakes by now?"

"Terriermon!"

...it was just about to flatten its target…

"Renamon, drama NOW!" Rika shouted.

BOOM! And Indramon's mighty hoof split the road, but not before Renamon soared out of the way, with Impmon in her arms.

"I had em…right where I wanted em, foxy!" said Impmon, with his speech stuttering.

"Sure you did, idiot…sure you did." the fox landed behind the gang, which they were fifty yards away, gently placing Impmon's battered body down.

"Alright, he had his fun. Now let's get in there, kids!" said Joe, lifting his digivice.

Tamers, Davis, and Joe: DIGIVOLVE!

.-

(**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N)**

-.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**GROWLMON**!"

-.

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**GARGOMON**!"

-.

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**KYUUBIMON**!"

-.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**EXVEEMON**!"

-.

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**IKAKUMON**!"

.-

Five Digimon busted out of the green egg-shaped spheres, revealed in their new forms. Now a large red dinosaur, a nine-tailed yellow fox, a gun-armed dog/bunny, a muscular blue dragon, and a large hairy walrus was ready to do battle against tall Deva.

Indramon lazily looked down at the beast that stood a few feet away. "Hmm…I do hope that these appetizers will prove at least a bit promising. The small fish barely was satisfying."

Envenom stepped forward, which made a roaring stomp. "Ready, Rad-Red?"

"You bet!" Growlmon's mouth emitted a white glow from its throat. "**PYRO BLASTER**!"

Exveemon crossed his arms in front of his glowing chest. "**V-LAZER**!"

The two beams of destruction raced towards the might Deva, all capable of ripping mountains. But the horse Deva did nothing but wait for the attacks, calmly.

"Heh," Swiftly, Indramon pulled out some kind of giant seashell from his back and sucked up the projectiles like a vacuum.

All the Tamers, DigiDestined, and Digimon dropped their jaws at this shocking experience.

"Dude, that seashell thingie is a giant Dirt Devil!"

Indramon's seashell vibrated, as the hole of the shell began to shine like a flashlight.

Exveemon blinked at this confusing sight. "And it looks like it's imitating as one of those blenders your mom has, Davis."

"**HORN OF DESOLATION**!" With ferocious blast, the horn fired a gigantic wave of energy, smashing through the concrete street and blowing all the Champion leveled Digimon like they got caught in a tidal wave. The Digimon flew in different directions, crashing into cars, buildings, or near the gang, like Ikakumon did.

"Oh boy, Ikakumon!" Joe hurried before the giant furry's face, holding up two fingers. "How many fingers I'm holding up?"

But the large Digimon looked like he was drunk. "Uuuugh…who is the master who makes the grass green?"

The doctor-in-training sighed.

Henry clenched his fist, trying to stay calm. "That horn has the power to absorb energy-projectile attacks and throw it back in double the strength."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Oh really, genius? Gee, it would've been really helpful if you told us that **before**!"

Takato had a worried look as he watch Growlmon peel himself off a building. "So what are we gonna do now, guys? We can't fight him if he uses that vacuum cleaner horn…thingy."

"It's elementary, my dear Gogglehead. We take him out with our bare hands."

Takato gaped at her with wide eyes. "Uh…d-d-d-did you just call me…d-d-dear? Uh, I didn't know we were married or anything, but uh…"

Even in this hazardous crisis, Gargomon, Ikakumon, and Davis laughed their gums off while Henry, Joe, and Kyuubimon tried to contain their laughter, but barely. Rika clenched her teeth as scary as a lion, but her face blushed, madly.

"I didn't mean it like that, you retard! Don't you read Sherlock Homes?"

"Um…I think I kind of skipped the pages just to look at the pictures."

She growled, and showed that to the others to shut them up, even if it didn't work. Quickly, Rika slashed two cards through her Digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY, HYPER-SPEED, ANKIYLOMON ACTIVATE!"

The kitsune dashed away, creating an instant sonic boom that nearly blew the gang off their feet. "**TAIL HAMMER**!" Speeding two blocks under a second, Kyuubimon slammed her tails, which were now formed into a mace, right upon Indramon's face. (Hey, that rhymed.)

"You underestimate me with a mere itch?" the horse Digimon cried, angrily. After catapulting the small fox off of his snout, he reeled his long arm back for a devastating blow. "**TREASURE HOOF**!"

Thanks to the powers of the Hyper-Speed-Plug-In card, Kyuubimon easily maneuvered the attack by swinging around Indramon's arm with her tails, and sprung away.

"Order of one Iron-punch, coming right up!" After Kyuubimon flew away, Gargomon tumbled through the air, while green flames licked from the insides of his barrel guns like a barbeque grill.

"Stubborn little insects! **TREASURE HOOF**!" Reeling his arm back, once again, actually lifted parked cars off the road, which demonstrated how powerful his next attack will be.

But almost as fast as a speeding bullet, Henry slashed a card. "DIGI-MODIFY, COUNTER STRIKE ACTIVATE!"

BAM! Indramon's hoof made a direct and powerful contact on Gargomon's whole body. But his iron hoof barely broke through dog's green, glowing arms as Gargomon protected himself with them.

Gargomon pushed Indramon's arm out of the way and continued to dive for the Deva's face. "I got your treasure right here! **BUNNY PUMMEL**!"

POW! The gun-dog hammered his flared guns hard on Indramon's face, creating, not only a pyro burst, but a sonic wave that shook the earth and shattered anything breakable like windows. Thanks to the Counter Strike card, Gargomon absorbed the strength of the attack he received, without being harmed, and throw it back with almost double the power. Meaning his Bunny Pummel attack for now had an earth-shattering boost. The Tamers and DigiDestined had to take cover under a draped-door roof from the raining broken glass.

"Dude, I never had the sonic, but he sure had da boom!" said Davis.

"Do you ever run out of corny jokes, Comedy-boy?"

"Nope. I have a million of them." he answered, proudly.

Joe groaned. "…And let me tell ya, they're always more cheesy than the last."

Suddenly, the gang spotted something that sounded like something crashed through the road. They spotted a smoke cloud rising from a large crater. Kyuubimon dived in and came out, holding an unconscious Terriermon between her jaws.

As the fox carried him to the gang, Henry stared at his Digimon with deep, frightful concern. _What have I done to Terriermon? I was too foolish to use a powerful card early in the battle. _

"My turn! Somebody give me some distractions!" Takato cried, gripping onto his D-Arc.

Davis snapped his finger as he grinned. "I got da distract if you got da-"

Rika scowled towards the teen, making him flinch. "Finish, and die!"

"Sheesh, kid, personal space and oatmeal, please." Turning back to the battlefield, Davis called to his floating blue buddy. "Exveemon, time for a little show-n-tell!"

The large dragon nodded. "You got it, Davis."

As Exveemon soared towards the tall Deva, Growlmon marched pass the human-gang, also joining in on the battle

Between Takato's fingers were two cards, before he slid them through his Digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY, BLACK GEARS ACTIVATE!"

Black electricity surged towards the air from Growlmon's body. The red reptile roared as he felt the power tingle through his veins. His body's muscles and height grew, nearly up to about Indramon's shoulders, which was quite as tall as seven stories.

This was the same thing Joe saw when Devimon used his own Black Gears to increase his power and grow to Godzilla size. "Uh…I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but aren't Black Gears a BAD idea? Those used to be Devimon's toys."

Henry remembered the story about the Black Gears, told by Izzy. "Not to worry. These are part of the card game. Plus, Growlmon is a virus type, which the Black Gear cards are built for."

Joe sighed in relief. "Boy, it's like our old enemies toys are used for our good use for once. I'll be surprised if you kids have a Control Spire card."

Rika evilly grinned as she pulled out one. "I always wanted to try this out, but I never-"

DigiDesinteds: DON'T!

The super-charged Growlmon slowly marched towards the mighty Deva, but not without Exveemon spearing for the giant foe. Using his X-V Punch, he rammed it hard on Indramon's snout, which actually made him flinch, at least a little.

"Begone from me!" the angry horse swung his long arms, Exveemon quickly shot up high, avoiding the building-crushing limbs.

"I betcha when you try to hit the ocean, you'll miss!" the blue dragon mocked as he circled around the Deva.

"How dare you mock me, traitor!"

As Exveemon led Indramon's back, facing Growlmon, the red dragon popped open his forearm blades. Growlmon picked up the pace and ran for his target, but because of his increased size, he was moving as slow as a cow.

"This outha speed things up!" With no time to waste, Takato slashed another card. "DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER-SPEED ACTIVATE!"

With the card's power, Growlmon was picking up speed, running like a football player trying to ram his target.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Indramon actually caught the flying blue dragon with a fierce punch, making him crash into the wall of a building.

"Hey, horsy!"

Right as Indramon turned around towards the source of the call…

"**DRAGON SLASH!**"

KRSH!

"GYAAAAA!" He suffered the burning sting of Growlmon's arm blades stabbing him through his biceps. However, they were almost halfway in.

"Jeez, you got some rough pecs! But I got you where you can't use any seashell power!" Opening his mouth, a white orb of light shined through his throat. "**PYRO BLASTER!**"

The attack didn't formed into a big ball of energy, for it immediately exploded on Indramon's face. Both the two colossal Digimon were engulfed in a mighty explosion that the DD, Tamers, and the remaining Digimon had to brace themselves from the rough wind.

"Dude, we got him!" Davis cheered.

Henry, still shielded by his arm, grimed. "I doubt it would be that easy."

Henry's thought was proven right when Indramon motioned Growlmon back through the smoke. Though there were burnt marks on Indramon from his face to his chest-armor, he was still standing strong, but his arms were numb by the blades in his biceps.

"Like Takatomon says: Try, try again. **PYRO-**"

"Remove yourself, mongrel!" Indramon quickly kicked the red reptile off.

"-**BLASTER!**" Growlmon fired a powered energy beam…but this time from huge gap away from the Deva…

…and that was enough room he needed to draw out his horn and suck up the beam.

"Oh nice work, bread-face!" Rika shouted before slashing a card through her D-Arc. "DIGI-MODIFY, HOLY-ORB ACTIVATE!"

Opening her mouth, Kyuubimon performed a step similar to when Growmon prepares a Pyro Blaster. "**HOLY ORB**!"

A glowing sphere launched, slamming right into Indramon's horn, but all it did was sink right into the shell, nothing else.

"**HORN OF DESOLATION!**" A massive beam once again released out of the large horn. When it ate through Growlmon and Kyuubimon, it exploded in a brilliant geyser of light…

"Growlmon!" Takato cried in horror.

…and left the two Digimon, and even the road unharmed.

"No way! Was that a dud?"

Rika smirked while she proudly held up a card. "No, but I made it that way with the Holy-Orb card. Though it only works when a Digimon fights another that's on a higher level, it'll make them weak as a goldfish."

"Alright, for how long?" he asked with bright hope.

At that moment, Indramon stretched his body, as if he catapulted some kind of light off his body.

"For about five seconds." Henry answered.

The horse Digimon growled at his many foes. "You are only delaying the evitable. Your destruction will be, with no hope for you to stop it!"

Joe narrowed his eyes as his glowing Digivice was sealed firmly in his hand. His furry Digimon charged into battle, making rumbling sounds from his steps. "We heard it before."

.-

(**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**)

"IKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

The fore legged mammal began to stand on his hind legs as his back seemed to grow a hump, which was a large shell with three large spike grafted in it. His new body lacked fur, except orange fur around his arms, legs, and face. All this mutated shelled walrus was bare was gray skin, and a large iron hammer.

"**ZUDOMON!**"

.-

****

Zudomon

Ocean Beast Digimon. This beast protects the deep, wielding a made out of a mighty metal that exist only in the Digital World. Its strength can crumble mountains, and mostly cause tidal waves.

Type: Vaccine

Stage: Ultimate

Attacks: Vulcan's Hammer, Horn and Tusk.

.-

Smirking, Henry put away his D-Arc. "Zudomon's appearance couldn't come at a better time."

Indramon watched the new giant make his way towards him. "So one of you decides to match wits of level, aye? Finally things are getting interesting."

Zudomon lowered his furry brows. "So what you're saying is, getting stabbed badly by Growlmon wasn't interesting. Man, you Devas are so hard to please!"

"The only thing that would please us is to rid this land of human filth and bring liberation to Digimon kind. You traitors of our kind shall be crushed under-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you'll rule the world. Heard it millions of times like Cat in a Hat." The sea mammal then held up his heavy hammer. "Well buddy, the only thing I listen to is good ole butt-whopping."

With that, Zudomon made a mighty charge, holding up his hammer over his shoulders. Indramon too stampede towards the bulky Digimon. When they crashed into each other, they made a roaring shockwave that lifted cars off the floor for a second.

Thanks to Zudomon's bulky body, Indramon staggered back more than he did. This let Zudomon recover quickly and throw a heavy punch across the horse's face with his left fist. As the Deva was stunned, with his right arm, Zudomon swing his hammer straight for the head.

But suddenly, Zudomon felt like he was slammed in the gut hard by a wrecking ball. Indramon quickly recovered fast as light and punched his opponent on the stomach. He then batted the sea beast with both his arms, smashing against a building, which crushed as easily as a wooden clubhouse.

The giant horse dashed towards Zudomon while he was down so to crush his skull like a coconut. But without warning, Zudomon slammed his feet down, making the earth shake, the windows shatter, and crippling the Deva's balance. Quickly, the beast peeled off the demolished building and used his hammer to smash the Deva brutally on the road.

Since Digimon heal quicker than most living beings, Impmon was restored just enough to gaze at the intense battle between to two giant titans. _Dat could've been me laying da smack-down on dat mule face. _

.-

On another vacant street, this street doesn't appear to be quite vacant when there's a young boy sitting calmly on a bus-stop bench so close to the fight. This boy had dark hair, a blue bandanna on his head, and a couple of dark blue clothes.

"Hey Kouji." Another boy approached the child. His face looks like the other boy. He wore a green vest over a red sweatshirt, as well as white kakis and green running shoes. He too causally stood around without paying any attention to the fight just down the road. "How was your day?"

For a while, Kouji stood silent as he turned back to the two monsters. With a neutral face, he face at the boy. "-sigh-…just like any other day in Tokyo, same ole, same ole."

.-

From the floor, Indramon thrust his hind legs and kicked Zudomon's chin, making him fall on a wall of buildings.

_I could've been stronger as that…_

Swiftly, Zudomon backhanded the horse, smacking him to another street that vertically crossed the one the humans stood on. The sea beast marched after him as the hammer his gripped bathed in orange energy.

_…if I could Digivolve. _

Now that Zudomon had the Deva in a vacant area, he was ready to use his hammer with a force of a god. "**VULCAN'S HAMMER!**"

With a massive smash to the ground, his hammer released a great burst of energy that caused Indramon to quickly draw his horn and face it at the energy. However, the energy was only towering, and not advancing towards the horse. Not only did it shattered the road around Zudomon, the energy blast threw a bunch of parked cars up in the air.

"What is this useless…?"

A car suddenly flew out of the energy tower and exploded right on Indramon.

"PSYCH!" Catching him off guard, Zudomon leaped out of the energy and batted Indramon's horn over the buildings.

The DD and Tamers cheered at this brilliant move.

"Alright, now he's easily history without his dirt devil!" Takato cheered.

After a fierce kick knocked Indramon away, Zudomon lifted his glowing hammer again. "No seashell for you on the menu! You're mine! **VULCAN'S HAMMER!**"

Again, Zudomon hammered the street, but this time the energy charged for the target while ripping through the floor like a shark's fin cutting across the sea.

"That's game right there, dudes and dudettes!" Davis excitedly cheered.

The energy cleanly cut through…right into Indramon's horn.

"What the…!"

Yes, the horn saved the evil Deva, except it wasn't held by its owner. It was floating right in front of him. The gang gasped in surprise and shock.

"Dude, that horse used some Professor X power to fetch back his stupid seashell vacuum!"

"It's called telekinesis, Davis." Henry answered.

"I knew that."

Indramon slammed both his hoofs to the sides of the horn like a machine locks onto another in a factory. The horn begins to charge up the energy it took from Zudomon's attack.

"**HORN OF DESOLATION!**" A mighty blast erupted from the horn like a volcano…

"Zudomon, get out of the way!"

"Big guy, narrow road. Yeah, he's got plenty of elbow room to use."

"Terriermon!"

…and slammed hard on Zudomon. Crashing, a giant blast exploded, causing buildings to cave in and the streets and cars to rip apart.

"We are gonna get in trouble for this." Takato muttered.

The smoke cleared and the roars of the explosion dimmed. Now all was left is the giant shelled beast blanketed under a pile of rubble. Indramon sneered as he marched towards the fallen Digimon, keeping the nozzle of the horn facing Zudomon. The DD and Tamers helplessly watched, forced to be tortured by their own grief until their friend will be blast to small particles.

Rika's fingers clenched onto her blue D-Arc. "Kyuubimon, back him up. At least he held Indramon long enough for you to-"

"Wait!" The fox eyed back at the gang. "Where's Impmon?"

Right as the horse Digimon was just a few yards away, and Zudomon barely removing most of the heavy pile off him, a small purple creature landed on the pile, ready to face the leviathan horse.

"Remember me, mule-face?" Impmon shouted. Though he recovered enough to stand on his own, his body was still weak. His arms hung, nimbly, as well as they shook like his legs. Dirt and bloody scratches covered most of his body and even his red bandanna was scraped.

"You just don't seem to learn, do you? Begone, insect! I have already found a virtually suitable foe."

Impmon clenched his teeth. "What? Afraid to face me? Afraid I'll Digivolve?"

Kyuubimon lowered her upper body down like a racer dog ready to dash. "Impmon, get out of there!"

"Not until dis punk meet the bottom of my foot! Bring it!" With that, the nimble yet flimsy imp sprung into action.

Indramon's horn again charged up, as it was seen from the glow in the nozzle. "I was saving this bit for the sea beast, but it would be well worth ridding a pathetic piece of digital data. Have at thee! **HORN OF DESOLATION!**"

Again it exploded in a vigorous and brutal blast, with a outer light nearly engulfing the airborne imp. Kyuubimon charged to the rescue, but because that Impmon was so close to the blast, and that this attack is faster than Indramon's hoof, it'll be too late even with her speed.

.-

.-

End of part 10...

.-

.-

Not exactly my best chapter, but I needed to update my best story some time, right? So I just split half of the new chapter.

As for the Hypnos scene…

Now, most people don't really know the source, the reason, of Yamaki's obsession with destroying Digimon. Though in UK comics, it explained that Yamaki had a strict father who imparted to Yamaki his desire for order and control. It drove him to create Hypnos, in order to monitor people's actions through internet and communication signals, keeping them in check. His hatred for Digimon was viewed as a virus and disruption to the natural order.

Though the UK comics are officially sanctioned, this does not approve the Japanese official storyline, so Yamaki's true past is unknown.

This is explained in Chris Mcfeely's Digimon Encyclopedia.

Now, living in the world where the DigiDestined timeline, seasons 1, 2, and 4, co-exist, I thought of altering his source for his hatred. Besides, a lot has happened in those seasons, so anything is possible in the lives of other people in that timeline. Thanks to the events in the other seasons, that has happened in the Tamers timeline, at least in this fic, I have given him a good reason to hate Digimon, even if the reason seems very cliché. Besides, I wanted a deeper catalyst for Yamaki and Riley's relation. Though it will be explained later on, try to use your imagination on what happened. Hint: season 1, when Myotismon attacked the real world.

.-**Dark Oivut-** Now why do you think I'm bashing those guys? Just because they're in comical situations? Well their character calls for that, and Kazu and Kenta don't really have much use until later on. It doesn't mean I hate them. I like Davis. Why do you think he's in almost every Digimon battle?

**Imperial Rauquaza- **Yes this takes place after Frontiers…I think.Alien-Child- You mean the Wonderswan adventures? Yup.

**Every else, thanks for the reviews.**

**.-**

**.-**

_"I thought I was your partner?" _- Detective Yin

_"But you're not my sidekick." _- Batman- The Batman.

_"There's only one thing a Sayin keeps…his PRIDE!" _- Vegeta - DragonBall Z

MAN it's been so long since I done this!


	11. The horn of battle!

You know, when I started this fic, it was because I thought that Digimon was coming to an end. Well, I was wrong, what with season 5, Digimon Savers. Not a bad season, though I do not like the generic looks on the human characters. And no goggles! -sob-

Well, sorry, but because of my impatience to finish the full chapter, this one is very short. But if you look closely, there are some season 5 reference in this chapter. Can you find them?

* * *

-.

**Digimon Tribute**

_Keep the digital spirit alive_

-.

-.

Some stories end their cliffhangers in a very intense moment which would leave you hanging to find out more. Well in this scene, this chapter could begin like how the last chapter ended…

"**HORN OF DESOLATION!"**

…With a god-like blast hurtling towards a small and weakened imp.

But to disappoint your thirst for chaotic action, this chapter will begin with a memory from a certain character.

-.

"_This is gonna be cake. I can smell that trophy in my hands now." _

_A young boy in a red soccer outfit, perhaps around the age of eleven, was seen by a young red-haired girl doing warm ups by just stretching his legs close to the grass. _

"_Care to rephrase that?" _

"_What's that suppose to mean, Sora?"_

"_Didn't you check out the competition?"_

"_Yeah, not even worth of a worry than a zit." _

"_It's not really the entire team, Tai. Didn't you see whose on it?" _

_Tai stood up and scanned across the green soccer field, towards a crowd of folks, which included another soccer team in white uniforms with blue sleeves. "Now that you mention it, that's Neo's team. But they kinda suck without him, Sor. Neo hasn't been seen for a month since what happened to Rei."_

_Sora couldn't forget that dreadful day. When Tai and Sora was told to go to the hospital, they dreaded at the sight of Rei unconscious body laying on a stretcher with a bunch of tube cords connected to her skin. She was in a coma, thanks to a bus that hit her. Tai was so intimidated by that day in the hospital, he couldn't bare to look at her. It reminded him of the time when Kari was in the hospital. He hated hospitals after that. Since then, Neo wasn't around for a month, not even to play soccer like they always do. Obvious to the two, Neo was in grief of his sister, which was understandable. _

_Because of this, Tai was not expecting his rival to face him in this-_

"_So good of you to show, Taichi." _

_Tai and Sora flinched in surprise. They were so surprised to see a familiar boy who had spiky silver hair, and a face so sinister, it's hard to trust it. So how could any one hang with someone like him? Hey, this is anime._

"_Neo? I-I-I wasn't expecting you!"_

_Closing his eyes, Neo smiled like he enjoyed his rival's baffled look. "Sorry to surprise you like this, but I just had some personal trauma to deal with." _

"_Oh…well that's understandable." _

_Tai could defiantly understand. He was like that too after he almost brought his sister, Kari, to her death. She was sick and all Tai wanted to do was play soccer. He even risked her health to drag her outside, and the next thing that happened, she was in a hospital bed. Tai never forgave himself or let himself out his room for days. He was grounded after that anyways. _

_But Neo…well, Tai didn't knew how his trauma went down, but he knows that Rei got ran over by a bus. It seems they both almost lost their little sisters, which they now have something else to have in common, even though he and Neo sometimes have their disputes and always trying to prove their might against the other._

"_Just prepare to have your game crumble before my feet, hair-boy." said Neo, snapping Tai out of his thoughts. _

_Tai smirked, "My game doesn't plan on losing, buddy. At least with you here, winning this match won't be so boring." _

_Closing his eyes, like any pretty-boy anime guy, Neo walked up to his rival. But right when he went face to face with him, Tai could see such rage in those eyes. There was anger in them that was frightening._

"_Like you could ever beat me?" _

_With that, Neo marched towards the soccer field, leaving Tai and Sora confused about his behavior._

"_Jerk-ish much?" Sora muttered, frowning at the silver-haired boy._

_Confusion and worry plagued Tai's eyes. "Man, something's weird is up with him."_

"_Weird? Isn't he always like that?"_

"_Yeah, but this is more than usual." _

_-._

_An army wouldn't be able to stop a person so swift as the wind. Neo Saiba was one of the best, and a difficult athlete to face (Though not as tough as Ken with the Dark Spore), so it was no surprise that Neo ran circles around his opposing team towards the goal. None of the red team was a match for him._

_Except Tai as he came out of no where, sliding through the grass, and tripping Neo._

_Taichi Kamiya has been Neo's rival for some time. Ever since he realized how good Neo is, Tai has been training himself, pushing himself to improve his skills and be almost of a match to Neo. There was no way he would allow himself to be so insignificant to him. _

_Plus, he wouldn't want him to brag to his sister, Rei, how he always walk all over him. He'll never get a date with her if that happened._

_Anyways, after Tai stopped Neo, one of his teammates took the ball and already made to the opponents' side of the field. Tai quickly followed while Neo tried to chase after him, growling at the large-haired boy. But he got a large head start because Neo's ankle was a little bruised. _

_One of Neo's teammates kicked the ball from the opponent's grasp and now it was soaring in the air. Tai had his brown eyes on the ball, following it, preparing to take charge. _

_The ball hit the field, and Tai took it with his feet, of course, and now he was charging for the goal. _

_Sora quickly caught up with him, hoping to help make it to the goal. Over her shoulder, she saw Neo trying to catch up. She knew that if he caught up, things will get hectic, and time was running out. Plus, she wanted to prove to him and Tai that she was just as good as they are. _

_You see, when Tai and Neo are always together, fighting and arguing over who's the greatest, Sora is always ignored. She wanted to be part of this rivalry, but Tai always tells her that it's his business. But to her, it's her business too. Neo made fun of her as well, always saying that she's not worth worrying about, or that she's a lousy soccer player, and worse of all…he makes fun of her crush on Tai, and calls them a married couple…not that Sora didn't wished that was possible, but that always steams Tai._

_She also wants to prove to Tai that she exists. When it comes to Neo, Tai also has his sister in mind. Sure, Sora likes Rei, but she can't stands it when Tai drools over her, and ignores Sora. _

_Well today, Tai will finally notice her, and know that this is her fight too._

"_Tai, pass it to me! I'm open!" she cried as Tai tried to shove off a player from the other team. But he didn't seem to notice. He was ignoring her again._

_Taichi finally shoved the kid off, making Neo growl and run faster. But even he knew that he won't make it, now with Tai nearing the goal._

"_Now's my chance to shoot! Here I go!" _

_But out of nowhere, another kid from the opposing team came out of no where and tripped Tai by his toes. The ball flew free, and Tai fell flat on his face. _

_Neo grinned, and he quickly rushed for the ball. Now with Tai down, and the ball bouncing towards the goalie, all he had to do is let the goalie grab it, and pass it to him, so he'll score another goal. But with a few seconds on the clock, that'll be impossible. But it doesn't matter, what with his team leading by one point, and-_

_But then, Sora darted for the ball, and slammed her head against it. The ball flew successfully in the net, not even the goalie reacted enough to stop it in time._

_The game ended, and Sora tied it with a score of three to three. Neo stood in the opposing side, unable to move his arms, and his eyes glared at the frame of Sora and Taichi. His body was weighted down by his boiling blood. _

_His team…tied…tied! It was impossible to him. His team never tied. They never even lost. Taichi always lose to him; Neo tried to drill that fact through his thick skull, but his rival was just too stupid. But now…he tied. No…his girlfriend tied it. He forgotten about her…not that she was any threat. _

_Neo thought this wasn't suppose to happen to him. He was the best, the strongest, the invincible. There was no way that red-head could possibly tie the game against him. Of course not. She wouldn't do it without Taichi's help._

_It was his fault._

_-. _

"_Nice pass, Tai." said Sora, as she helped her best friend up. "I thought you were gonna take the shot yourself." _

_He did his best straight face, hiding the fact that he was trying to take the glory. "Remember, there's no 'I' in 'team' . Hahahaha!" His happy mood dropped when he noticed an upset look on his friend. "What's wrong?" _

"_That." _

_Turning around, Sora felt her blood chill when she saw Neo marching up to them. She felt cold because she notice a very vivid mask upon the silver-haired boy's face. Though it's no surprise. Neo was always a sore loser…even though he never lost to them, but the fact was obvious. If he wanted to scream to Sora's face, she was well ready for it._

_Neo angrily marched passed Sora, and stood right before Tai._

Figures… _Neo never noticed her._

"_Hey, you're not mad that we tied, right?" asked Tai._

_It was like talking to a statue as Neo kept his cold stare. _

"_It was a good game. You nearly smashed us to the grass, pal." _

_His stare was still cold, but Neo finally started to approach. Neither Tai or Sora liked this look. Sure he was always cold, but not like this. Now it looks like he was about to loose it. _

"_Aw come on! That was a mean game. It would've been boring if you weren't-"_

"_No one…NO ONE ties with ME! No one EQUALS with ME!" _

_Tai was taken back by this. "Neo, what's up with-"_

"_Know THIS…I'm not through with you yet." _

_Those silver eyes burned through Tai's confidence like they were fire._

"_Got it?"_

_He never seen Neo like this. His eyes were filled…_

"_Got it, Taichi?"_

…_filled with hatred. _

"_Did you hear me, Taichi?" _

"_Leave him alone, Neo!" Sora screamed, but as usual, Neo ignored. _

_Tai never saw such hate in someone like this. _

"_I said, did you hear me?.!.!"_

"Taichi, wake up!"

He felt something tapping his forehead, and it was starting to itch. Tai opened his eyes and found Rei, above him, with a pencil in her hand.

"Sorry that I woke you up like that, Taichi, but you looked like you had a nightmare."

Tai massaged his temples, trying to release all the stress. "Thanks, Rei." The pre-adult removed himself from the foot of a tree in the campus, wiping the dust off of his brown pants.

"Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Sometimes…when I'm not wasting my soul behind the TV."

With a smirk, Rei rolled her eyes. "Taichi, you're gonna grow old before you know it if you keep that up, and I don't think these nightmares are helping your health."

"I know, I know. So, whatcha doing here?"

"You promised that you were gonna take me to lunch."

Tai chuckled as he picked himself up. "I knew that, I was just testing you."

A suspicious yet playful look from Rei aimed at Tai.

"Really, I was."

Still staring him with that look.

"Rei…you honestly think I would forget something important like that?"

"There was that time when you almost forgot about that festival thing. I never seen anyone so soaked when he's twenty minutes late, and it didn't even rain the day before."

The pre-adult sighed. "Whatever you think, Rei. Come on, let's chow down."

Right as he took a step, his foot got caught under the root of the tree. "ACK!"

Rei gasped as she watch Taichi fall flat on his face. "Taichi! Are you alright?"

With his face on the grass, Tai can only mutter, "Ow-chi."

Rei held out a hand, waiting for Taichi to reach for it to pull himself up, cause let's face it, it's hard to bend with those stilts she uses. But as she helped her friend up, her eyes spotted an object on the grass, near Taichi.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Tai asked as massaged his face.

Rei reached for her bag, over her shoulder, and pulled out a strange device that looks like a small garden gate with a claw attached to it.

"What is that?" Tai asked, peaking over his fingers.

"My father calls it the Reacher. It helps me grab anything I drop." as the name says, when Rei pressed a button on the handle, the device reached for the little box.

"Oh yeah, your pops is an inventor. What did he made that made your family rich?"

"Um…the deli toothpick whatcha-ma-call-it." the Reacher grabbed the box and reeled it back to Rei.

"Oh, that seems simple enough. Hey what are you-?"

"Who's little box is this?" Rei asked, taking the black box from the Reacher.

"Oh it's mine, and---uh, Rei, give that to me!"

The girl arched her brows. "What could be in this…hey, this looks like… -gasp-…Is this what I think it is?"

Quickly, Tai snatched the ring box. "I-I-I-it's just something out of a bubble gum machine!"

"From where, Beverly Hills?"

"Uhh…" his face became nearly as red as Takato's digivice.

Rei happily bit her knuckles. "You're planning on proposing to Sora? Aren't you? Aren't you?"

"Uhhh…"

Rei's jaw dropped as her lips smiled. "Oh that is so romantic!"

Now his face matched Guilmon's skin color.

"Are you gonna pop the question tonight?"

"Uh…"

"Did you already did? What did she say? No wait, she would be wearing this ring by now."

"I…"

"What's your wedding going to be like? Will it have lots of flowers, and Sora come down the aisle in a gorgeous silky dress?"

"But-"

"Can I be the flower girl, or the maid of-"

Taking control of things, Tai grabbed Rei's shoulders and gently shook them. "Rei, snap out of!"

"Oh…sorry, Taichi. I guess I kind of, sort of lost it there."

"Sort of? Rei, you were about to win the trophy from Mimi and Yolei on the biggest romance looney."

With a smirk, Rei narrowed her eyes…before she blinked. "I know Mimi, but…Yolei?"

"You know, Miyako. I told you about her."

"Oh her." Her stern eyes faced the tall pre-adult, getting back to business. "You didn't ask her, didn't you."

"Well…I'm just not ready."

"But you bought a ring."

"It's a cool ring. It can shoot a laser when you hold it up the sun the right way."

Rei rolled her eyes. _That's Taichi for you. Always thinking with his ten-year old head. _"Taichi, didn't you tell me that you almost lost the chance to tell her how you felt, and almost lost her to Yamato? Well you don't want to make the same mistake, again."

"I know, I know! Give me a break here. I'll pop the question…uh…maybe next year or something." Tai turned towards the sidewalk. "Come on, there's a sushi meal calling your name."

"Not anymore." she roared as she grabbed his arm pulled him the other way. "We are going to find Sora, and you will live happily ever-after."

With that, the two marched, or at least Rei, through the campus, with all confused eyes aiming at them.

"Rei come on, I just-OW! Rei, your stinkin stilts are-OW- hitting my ankles-OW!"

-.

-.

Well now, wasn't that a nifty bowl of cherries? Now back to the main scene where Impmon is about to be crushed by a powerful beam of destruction and doom. This would also be the part where Terriermon sings the doom song for Impmon's end.

"Doom doom dooooom doom. Doom doom, doomy do-doom! Doom, doo-"

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai Henry! Just singing an honorable song for Impmon's grave."

"Oy,"

The menacing beam, able to blast a hole on the moon, was inching towards the stubborn purple Digimon.

"Yeah, pour it on me, baby! I can take it!" he roared.

Terriermon, a few good feet away from the bomb-field, shook his head. "Can I sing Doom-song again, Hen-"

"Terriermon!"

"A simple no would've been enough. Sheesh!"

The giant blast, that's taking a freakin long time to approach, was just inches away from its tiny target, but the purple imp didn't seem to make any hints on evasion.

Kyuubimon rushed to his rescue, but that blast would beat her to Impmon. "Impmon, you nimrod! Get out of there!"

BOOM! Chunks of rocks and concrete, and even cars soared like the waters of the ocean.

"Impmon!" Takato cried.

Veemon, who de-Digivolved back from Exveemon after being tossed through a building, winced. "That'sh one headache that never will go away."

The smoke was clearing away, thanks to the wind, and there was Impmon, still standing, but with his eyes closed, as if he was trying to withstand the pain. But, there was no sign of pain. The purple virus slowly opened his eyes, wondering when the blast would hit him. But the first thing he saw was some kind of steel wall. Then he found that wall to really be a big hammer.

Zudomon was there, shielding the tiny Digimon, and loads of burnt marks and scraps were all around his body.

"Gee…pal…" Zudomon weakly muttered. "Thanks…a lot."

With that said, his body gave out and fell on the damaged street in a thundering thump. The minute it did, Zudomon's body glowed and shrank to the size of a small little seal; Gomamon.

"Aw no! I hope Gomamon hasn't suffered any skull-cracks or brain-damage, or-"

Rika snorted, "What are you complaining, doc-quack? You were suppose to be keeping an eye on him."

"Hey, I was focusing on the battle, you know."

Rika nearly laughed. "What's there for you? All you Destined-dweebs do is Digivolve and just sit back like little-"

"Rika, trust me, we do more than that. You know our energy helps our Digimon Digivolve, right? So, as long as we focus our energies to them, you know, believing in them and keep strong, the stronger our Digimon gets. Haven't you tried that?"

Her eyes searched around the area like she was looking for an answer. "Um…of course, I just-"

"I'll take that as a no."

Davis and Terriermon, whom sat on Henry's shoulder, laughed. "Ooooh! BURN!"

-.

"Hey, fatso! If I needed a living shield, I'll ask for it." His angry eyes turned back to the giant Deva. "As for you…"

With a force of a cannon's fire, Impmon launched as high as six stories, right up to Indramon's face. He unleashed a barrage and fury of reckless punches and kicks on the Deva's snout, even if it was like punching a steel wall. But sadly, Impmon's stubborn mind won't yield to that.

"I'M-GONNA-POUND-YOU-INTO-DOUGH!" He roared as he attacked between the words.

The DigiDestined and Tamers were tensed, fearing for Impmon's painful punishment that has let to come.

"Impmon, stop!" Kyuubimon pleaded to deaf ears.

"DON'T-YOU-FEEL-ANY-THING-YOU-BIG-SADDLE-FACE?" However, his stubborn brain at least noticed the force below pulling him back on the floor…fast. "Oh boy…GAAAAAH!"

Even the kids and their Digimon felt that hard drop.

The bones, if he has bones, felt like they wanted to cave, but like Impmon cares. His strange horn-things were nearly displaced, but like Impmon cares. He had a lot of bruises and cuts around his body, but like Impmon cares.

All he wanted was this porker to at least give some lousy punch, something to make him feel like a threat. Because if there's one thing Impmon hates, it's to be ignored.

"Why won't you FIGHT ME?"

Rumbling sounds were heard when Indramon reeled back his might arm. "Very well."

BAM! Impmon was batted like a golf ball, high over the cityscape. His little frame flew and landed so many block away, the gang could see a smoky geyser rise over the buildings.

"Yeow! Right outta the park!" said Terriermon, scanning the distant sight.

The Deva marched for his next targets, the weakened DD and Tamers. All they have now are Growlmon and Kyuubimon, and even they know that those two won't be enough.

"I am the servant of the sovereign, here to load all data of this world. You should be grateful."

Davis snorted. "Well forgive us that we forgot to be _grateful_, dude."

A light slowly revealed through the funnel of the giant shell, focusing its aim on the gang.

"Growlmon, stop him before-"

"**METAL WOLF CLAW**!"

From the sky, a great blue beam crashed into Indramon's head, forcing his side to meet the street with a loud bang. The light in the seashell vanished.

"What the-?" Rika shouted.

But Joe smirked. "You really gotta work on your attendance, Matt. I don't how you're passing your classes."

A robotic wolf simply lowered towards the city with his rocket, like a spaceship from a movie. The said person, Matt, stood on his back, like a typical composed anime character, with his arms folded an everything. As the angry Deva climbed back to his hooves, the boy, who wore gray khakis with chains hanging out of the belt, and a green worn-out shirt over a black sweatshirt, smirked at the giant Digimon.

Takato had one great smile, seeing not only a DigiDestined, but one of his favorite Digimon he only seen in cards, and a few days ago.

* * *

**MetalGarurumon**

**Cyborg Digimon. A robotic creature with weapon systems installed in nearly every part of its body, and energy that at full power can turn a land into a sea of fire and ice. Sensors in its snout allows it to lock on to data or life signals of its opponent. **

**_Type_: Data**

**_Stage: _Mega**

**_Attacks_: Ice Wolf Bite, Metal Wolf Claw, Giga Missile **

* * *

"Man, it's Matt and MetalGarurumon!"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Good eyes, Goggle-brain."

As the cyborg wolf nearly touched the damaged freeway, Matt jumped off of his back. "This is as far as you'll go, pony-tail! Don't make this any worse. We don't want to hurt you."

Indramon's guffaw sound more like a hard one. "Hurt me? You dare mock my kind? I believe you retched humans already caused enough suffering to us."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we can't let you harm any more of this city. So turn back, now!"

"You are in no position to give me orders, human! No one dare command the Devas except the mighty sovereign himself!" With that, the giant horse Digimon lifted his mighty arm, preparing to hammer it with a force of god.

"Look out, Matt!" MetalGarurumon scooped up Matt with his neck and rocketed away before Indramon's arm split the freeway in two. The Mega traveled about 160 yards towards the others in about two seconds, slamming his feet on the road for a stop, and letting the blonde pre-adult dismount.

"Well he's not leaving us any other choice, MetalGarurumon!"

"Typical."

"So give him some authority!"

"You mean author-a-tah?" like a rocket, MetalGarurumon blast off to battle, heading for the giant Digimon that stood before the damaged freeway. Within his mouth, was a sphere of blue light. "**METAL WOLF CLAW**!"

A powerful blue beam erupted from his mouth and ripped through the air towards the calm Indramon. Speaking of the Deva horse, he held out his horn and sucked the energy, just like he did against the other Digimon.

"**HORN OF DESOLATION**!" and he threw it back in a much greater power.

The cyborg quickly swept to the side and circled around the beam as Indramon tried to aim for the airborne Digimon. As this happened, MetalGarurumon, compartments around his robotic body opened up, revealing a number of missiles and bombs.

"**ICE WOLF BITE**!" With one launch, the Mega unleashed a barrage of missiles and bombs. Indramon now got caught in the series of explosions like something out of World War II. But even through the sharp and burning ice stings he felt from the bombs, the Deva still held up his large horn and absorbed the incoming bombs.

"Boy, would mom kill for a vacuum cleaner like that?" Takato muttered.

"**HORN OF DESOLATION**!" Instead of a powerful beam, his weapon launched a large energy ball at the rocketing wolf. But while he soared, MetalGarurumon looped around the rising shot and dived towards the giant horse.

"Begone, mongrel!" with a pull of the triggers, Indramon unleashed the rest of the energy, blowing away his Mega opponent.

The robotic Digimon crashed through a bunch of cars that were abandoned on the freeway, smashing and crushing them, flat. The horse wasted no time to just march over there and squash the cyborg like a bug. MetalGarurumon rolled away from his crushing hove and rocketed away to a safe distance down the freeway.

"Okay, so energy and bomb attacks won't work! I might as well use my HEAD!"

Before Indramon knew it, MetalGarurumon already traveled through fifty yards and rammed his head into his gut.

"Now that's using your head." Terriermon giggled.

-.

-.

**Hypnos- 4:05 PM…**

Energy readings flared almost halfway across the giant blue dome. On the other half, a window shown the mighty battle between the Deva and the Mega Digimon. On the twin chair cranes, Talley and Riley, with all their focus, typed away on their fancy keyboards, trying to keep the systems focused on the battle.

"Sir," Riley called through the ear-phone as she was still working on her keyboard. "We have a lock on the one of the Devas that entered through the Juggernaut core. Southeast of downtown Shinjuku."

"_What about the other one?"_

"Unknown sir. We still have no idea if that reading isn't here or somehow is hiding from radar."

"_Never mind. Just keep feeding us data on the located one." _

"Yes sir,"

-.

Number of researchers stampeded around some generator pit in every direction. However Yamaki stood calm in the middle of the chaos, just staring at the pit in the large generator room. And always, he has that annoying lighter, just flipping the lid around.

"This time, we'll show these parasites that the Juggernaut isn't some revolving door for them into our world. Just wait until they get a load of this."

-.

-.

"**ICE WOLF BITE!"**

From the clouds, a rain of rocketing missiles hurtled toward the Deva who kept his horn ready. The rockets never had a chance to touch the ground or Indramon for they were sucked into the seashell.

"**HORN OF DESOLATION**!"

The mighty beam erupted from the shell like a volcano, soaring towards the skies where MetalGarurumon plummeted through the clouds. With ease, the beam washed through the cyborg wolf.

"You fought well, mighty one. But as the universe states, only the Devas are-AGH!"

From out of nowhere, MetalGarurumon brought him down hard on Indramon's back by ramming his gut in blinking speed. The Tamers gawked at the magnificent blue aura surrounding the Mega, just flowing upward like smoke.

"That glow…isn't that the Hi-Crest power Izzy talked about, Joe?" asked Henry.

The in-training doctor nodded. "Oh yeah. It's the crests to its highest potential, which doubles the power of our Digimon. Tai, Matt-"

A thundering sound was heard when Indramon planted his hooved arms on the floor to stand. But the cyborg Mega quickly gave room while his chest revealed a huge bomb.

"**GIGA MISSILE**!"

The big one blasted out of his chest, and from impact on the fallen Deva, it unleashed a powerful explosion that can be seen throughout the cityscape. Indramon's scream barely could be heard through the roar of the blast. The shockwave shattered anything that was glass like windows from the buildings and cars…and even Joe's glasses.

"Oh great, thanks Matt." Joe muttered as he tossed away he broken glasses.

"Come on, you always keep spares."

Frowning, Joe pulled out another pair. "They don't come cheep, you know."

Takato's fingers curled with excitement as he watched the battle. "Man, with MetalGarurumon around, these Devas will go down in a blink."

Rika snorted, looking the other way. "Renamon could do that."

A huge smoke bank crossed between a measurement of two blocks in the freeway, covering the huge damage dealt on the road; the freeway was ripped apart, and Indramon was buried in the rubble. That is until a purple arm broke through the pile.

The chunks and rocks catapulted out of the rubble when Indramon poked most of his body out. His body was nearly covered in scraps and bruises, and his armor cracked like a cookie. Loud breathing played from his mouth.

_This is impossible! I am the most supreme out of all the Devas. My power should even be mighty than even those Dark Masters. How could I be beaten by such a human-loving filth?_

Gradually, MetalGarurumon descended towards the weakened Deva. "This is your last chance. Give up, now, cause this is gonna hurt me more than you."

"Summit to you? I'll die, serving my sovereign!"

With that said, numbers of cannons and guns sprouted from MetalGarurumon's body. "Why must you evil people be so stupid? **ICE WOLF-**Huh?"

All of a sudden, and before MetalGarurumon knew it, he was trapped inside a bubble.

"Hey, where that bubble came from!" Matt shouted. "MetalGarurumon, get out of there!"

The cyborg kept ramming the walls of the bubble, but by each ram, its force looked weaker. "Matt…I'm feeling too…tired."

Henry studied the bubble and the exhausted look the Mega was quickly getting. "That bubble must drain a Digimon's energy…but…" Henry looked over at the holographic data that floated over his D-Arc he held. "…There's in Indramon's data that matches to that ability."

As MetalGarurumon was trapped and drained in that bubble, Indramon finally removed himself from the rubble. His waist even passed the edge of the damaged freeway that the Mega floated over.

"I'll free him from that prison!" said Kyuubimon before she dashed off.

"Wait!" Henry cried when he saw that dreaded seashell floating towards its master, and it was still filled with glowing energy. "Its too far away for you! You'll never make it in time!"

"Maybe without this!" said Rika as she swiped a card through her digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!"

The kitsune traveled in rocketing speed that blew anything not nailed down flying. Launching off the street, Kyuubimon soared towards the bubble like a speeding bullet.

"Hang on!" still shooting, the fox rolled like a ball…a flaming blue ball that is. "**DRAGON-**"

A silver orb suddenly rammed Kyuubimon's left side, smashing her hard against a building.

"Kyuubimon!" Rika cried, as if trying to reach her fallen body, blocks away.

"Dude, I think I seen that shot coming from the left! Horse-face has some punk backing him up!"

Like a heavy machine, Indramon planted his hooves against the seashell and aimed for the trapped Mega. "**HORN OF DESOLATION**!"

A mighty and shiny blast of god erupted from the horn, engulfing over MetalGarurumon. The beam lowered and burrowed through the road, shedding chunks rocks from the man-made path.

Matt and the other gawked with anxiety at the holo-screen that was briefly loosing form like a TV screen. It showed the smoke clearing from the scene, revealing Gabumon lying dead-like on the scratched freeway.

"Gabumon!"

Chuckling, Indramon marched towards the tiny Digimon. Each of his steps shook the road and weakening it. He aimed his weapon as it was still charged with energy.

"Now, prepare for the end of your-"

Suddenly, his body was filled with static, the kind you find in a TV screen.

"What is this?"

Even the DD and Tamers were caught off guard by this sight.

"Why does this look so familiar?" Takato asked.

"That!" shouted Henry as he pointed over to a familiar Tokyo landmark in the distance…

…The Tokyo Metropolitan Center, and right now, giant green beams were rising from the rooftops.

"Oh great." Rika muttered. "Looks like your pal, Yamaki, is playing with his toys again!"

-.

Indeed he was, for a great blue light grew from the pit in the large research lab in Hypnos. A beam with such power, a normal person, and even the researchers in the facility would tremble in their feet before this dreadful power.

But not Yamaki, as he kept playing with his lighter. The head of Hypnos stared at the beam with marvel and arrogance.

"Heh, heh…show me the magic."

"Sir," a random researcher called. "Power's a forty percent. Fifty…Sixty…"

But the mighty beam just simply…cut off, which shocked the blonde man.

"What?"

-.

The static around Indramon froze him. He was feeling a little weak as well…wait. Now the feeling was gone. The blue static faded away.

The DD and Tamers discovered the green beam from the towers vanished as well.

Indramon couldn't conclude what just happened, but that feeling drained the power out of his horn. He also felt more weak than he felt after MetalGarurumon kicked him around the curb.

_This sickens me but…I better retreat. _

With that, the shell quickly vanished like disappearing data. Soaring towards the air, Indramon did the same.

"Whoa! Did that thing…destroyed him?" Davis asked, staring at where Indramon vanished.

Joe shook his head. "Davis, when was things that easy?"

-.

The signal in the blue radar faded away.

"The wild one…" Riley pointed out, confused about the readings she just witnessed. "It self-destructed."

"Are you sure?" Talley asked. She, as well as most people knows that things aren't that easy.

-.

Numbers of researchers in white coats ran all over the place, either in confusion or nervousness. Yamaki though stood calmly in the chaos as he was speaking with his ladies in his ear-piece.

"I see. Well keep in touch if anything comes up." Hanging up, Yamaki then grinned at the pit generator. "I underestimated it. It worked after all, and before it reached full power."

Placing his lighter in his pocket, Yamaki then pulled out his gold locket. Opening the lid, a colored picture of a young man with a woman in a wedding dress was shown together in front of a beautiful lake scenery.

"Don't worry. Once I get clearance from those fools, you and I will finally have our revenge!"

-.

-.

**Southside Shinjuku- 5:05 PM…**

Orange paws with thick claws balanced over an aged fence in some alley. Although these paws looked more like gloves. A soft and happy hum was heard as these paws walked across the fence.

The paws finally stopped and perched. The feline creature just stared at a door, wagging her long tail that had a gold ring wrapped around it.

"Meow! Meow!"

A man with shades peaked over the open door. "Oh…heh-heh…it's that time again, huh?"

"Meow!" the cat answered with glee.

"Hang on, let me find your special." The man in a fishing outfit took a step out the door, with a cane in hand. He tapped it on the floor, like a blind man…which he is. Turning around, the man finally went back inside.

A few seconds later, the man poked out of the door with a wet fish in hand.

"One special coming up!" He shouted before tossing it in the air.

Launching off the fence, the strange cat dived for the flying fish and caught it with a mouth. "Meow!"

"You're very welcome. I even gave it some meat seasoning."

As you may guessed, yes that's Gatomon. Every week, she comes to this particular fish store in Shinjuku to have her free fish from this kind blind man. Sure, it was kind of rude to take advantage of this man's poor condition, but the DigiDestineds can't let the public know that there are still Digimon around. Lot of them are still skeptical about them.

"Meow!" she cried as she walked off with her four legs.

The blind man waved, in the wrong direction. "Come back again, girl. Heh-heh."

After Gatomon left the alley, the man took off his shades and looked at the right direction where Gatomon went. As you may guessed, he's not blind.

"Ah, what a nice Digimon." he said, smiling brightly.

"Mr. Daimon, help me out here." a person called in the shop. "Sho slipped on a fish again."

"-groan-…Doesn't he ever watch himself?"

-.

In another alley, Gatomon hid in the shadow, perching on a garbage can. She licked her lips, savoring her great delectable.

"Ooo-yeah! A kitty's only joy!"

Just then, her ears picked up some angry grunts deep in the alley.

"Hello?"

She was curious, just like the cat that she is, about who was that, and what he was doing. If it was a human, then she needed to get away before she's seen.

But as she explored the alley, she found out that voice to be a Digimon. A purple imp who was trying to open a manhole lid, but had difficulty. And she can see why. The Digimon was so bruised, and full of scratches and such.

The Digimon finally dragged the heavy lid out of the hole, but he then dropped to his knees, shaking in pain.

Gatomon quickly approached the Digimon and gave out a paw. "What happened to you? Here, let me-"

Impmon slapped her paw away. "I didn't…ask for a pick-up service from a flee-face!"

With a growl, Gatomon snapped at the imp. "Hey, jerk, I was trying to help ya!"

"And I don't want it, puss-n-boots!"

In an instant, Gatomon's claws with an inch below Impmon's nose. "Care to say that again?"

"Gladly, puss-n…erk…" Gatomon crushed his small neck.

"Now I remember you! You're that creep that kept scaring people in the park the other week."

"Yeah…grck…dat was fun…erk…which reminds me to pay ya back for knocking me to next week. You just got lucky that time."

"Wanna see if it was luck?"

"Gatomon!"

Gasping, Gatomon instantly released Impmon. She turned around, hoping that Kari wouldn't start down at her with those creepy eyes. But luckily, she found her partner rushing towards her, and it didn't seem that she noticed Gatomon mangling an injured Digimon…even though he deserved it.

"Kari? What are you doing here?"

The young teen caught up, but took a moment to catch her breath. "I…-pant-…was gonna ask you that. I was gonna go get you when I found your signal."

"Just out for a little…stroll." she never told her about her little fish pick-up. Repeat, they're not suppose to let the public know that there are still Digimon around.

"Listen, Izzy informed me that another Deva is loose. We need to head to Tai's college and wait for the others."

"Alright, but just let me deal with this---"

Turning around, the purple Digimon was gone.

"Hey, where did that jerk go?"

"What jerk?"

"That purple creep that scared all those people in the…hey…" Gatomon looked at her paws. "Where's my fish? That creep! He took my fish!"

Her angry feline eyes shot at the dark manhole.

"He took my fish!.!"

"Gatomon, forget about seafood. We gotta-"

Quickly, Kari grabbed Gatomon before she dived into the manhole. The angry kitty kept clawing the air, trying to break free.

"It's just fish! We have bigger things to-"

"HE TOOK MY FISH!.!.!"

"Gatomon, calm down."

If you were to look at her face, you would see that it's frightening enough to make the entire US army shake in their knees.

-.

Car alarms sounded, traffic stops, babies cried, mothers covered their children's ears from the loud and VERY dirty words that echoed across the vicinity. The words held such vulgar swears that even gangsters wouldn't touch.

Somewhere in the city, two young boys that wore a cap with goggles on them, and a boy with blue hair and a baseball cap heard the screams as well.

"My…such language."

"You tell me, Kouchi. And your brother say I have a big mouth."

-.

-.

**Shinjuku Tunnel- 5:36 PM…**

The Armageddon has halted…for now. But the signs of danger that set foot has given the citizens a paranoid shoulder, as they fearfully kept an eye for approaching danger or anything related to the incident.

That is why the Tamers had to hide inside the red tunnels that they once ventured.

"Man…why does it always have to be me to babysit?" was the words Takato spoke of now as he sat next to the sleeping Champion and Rookie Digimon that bravely faced the horse Deva.

"Oh come on, goggles-in-training. You don't mean that you don't like to be around Mr. Lovable and Fun, do ya?"

"GAAHH!" the unexpected voice threw Takato off his butt. "Ow…man, Gomamon…!"

The seal Digimon seemed to be the first awake, giggle at Takato's embarrassing tumble. "You're rather a tense one, aren't ya? You remind me someone I know…a funny one at that."

"Gee, I should say thanks, but no…I am a little edgy right now. We got a Deva stronger than the first one still out there, which he easily kicked our can."

"Yeah but he did hit and ran like a wuzzy pansy. Relax, we'll get him next time. After all, you're the human partner of some Super Digimon."

Super Digimon? What made him say that? Sure Guilmon is strong, but Takato never thought they could be in the same league as the DigiDestined.

At that moment, Takato found Rika, Henry, Matt, and Joe approaching him through the tunnels. Takato bounced back on his feet, eager to hear the news.

"Did you find him?"

With a solemn face, Rika shook her head. "Purple's hard to find, for someone with a big mouth. Gogglehead 2 is still on the prowl, though."

Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We should leave him alone for the time being. Being a guy fighting for his pride, losing like that would really effect him hard."

"Besides, Digimon heal fast, and we have bigger problems at hand." said Joe.

Henry nodded. "You're right. In the meantime, we need to be ready for Indramon when he shows up, so we'll need all the help we can get."

Joe put away his D-Terminal. "I contacted Izzy to keep an eye out for him on radar, and the younger kids are on their way…but Ken's out of town right now with a relative, so don't bother expecting Imperialdramon to help."

"Hmph!" all eyes turned to Rika who turned away from the gang. "Good timing for them. Shows how serious they are about this crisis."

Matt narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Look, it's not his fault his visit is at the same time as this Deva's destruction spree. Besides, we have enough members to help stop Indramon."

"Gee, well I'm sorry that I figured that you guys would rather play ball and let-"

In a bold and crazy move, Takato covered her mouth. "Sorry, Rika, but can we settle this some other- AAACK!" The boy felt like his bones were about to break apart as Rika twisted his fingers. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" And, thankfully, Rika let go, letting Takato nurse his poor fingers.

Matt decide to drop whatever rude thing Rika was about to say. "Alright, we DigiDestined will head out and wait for Izzy to give us any info. As soon as your Digimon are rested up, keep an eye out for that Digimon. Izzy will call you on Rika's cell phone incase he spots the Deva himself."

Takato nodded. "No problem, Matt. We won't let you down."

"I'll hold you to that, kid." with that, Matt, Joe, and their Digimon head out through the red tunnel, leaving the Tamers alone with their sleeping Digimon.

"Zzzz…Takatomon, Digivolve…" mumbled Growlmon in his sleep.

That was embarrassing enough for the young Tamer. All his friend heard that. _Man, he really does think I'm a Digimon; he even dreams that he's my Tamer._

Rika snorted. "You're hopeless, Gogglehead. You can't even get your Digimon to know who the real Tamer is?"

Takato pouted. "It's just a faze. I'm sure he'll grow out of it…eventually."

"Right…and does eventually starts in the day after never?"

"It's just nothing! Why do you always have to make fun of me?"

"Cause you're funny."

Takato would've retorted if it wasn't for Henry stepping in, gripping his shoulder. "Knock it off, you two. We should concentrate our energies to figure out how to deal with this Deva."

Shrugging, Rika rolled her eyes. "Please, there's only one obvious and easy strategy that'll work, and it can easily be described with two words."

Henry could just easily guess. "Don't tell me…the blue cards."

"Yeah, is that a problem? Look, every time our Digimon Digivolves to Ultimate, they pulverize the Devas. The DigiDestined easily could reach to that level, but their Digimon are WAY too rusty and weak."

Takato shot a scowl. "You take that BACK, Rika!"

"You know it's the truth, Gogglehead. The only ones that are a bit decent is blonde boy. His Mega Digimon would've smashed Indramon to the pavement, if it wasn't for some coward attacking from behind. And as for your older twin, I haven't seen him go all out. He's probably too chicken to use his full power like Blondie."

"Well at least Tai is careful not hurt people!"

"Oh please, the guy hasn't been much help at all. If he's so powerful, then why doesn't he…?"

"That's enough!"

Takato and Rika's heart skipped a few beats before Henry's scream. The Chinese/Japanese boy breathed steadily to calm his stressed nerves.

"Okay…Rika has a point. The blue cards could help, but we still don't understand them. We don't even know how to acquire them."

Rika frowned. "Well we have to learn right now! The sooner we get those things, the quicker those Devas will be gone."

Suddenly, Takato snapped his fingers. "Oh man, I can't believe I forgot!"

Rika narrowed her eyes at him. "What, your underwear?"

"Uh…No…look, I need to pick up something, but I promise that it may help us!"

Henry was now curious to what Takato has planned, but just when he was about to ask, Takato began to run through the tunnels. "Wait, what is this that's going to help us?"

"I'll tell you later! Can you bring Guilmon back to his house? Thanks!" with that, he disappeared in the darkness.

"What's that all about?"

"Don't bother. He's too goofy to understand, anyways."

-.

-.

**Hitori College- 5:23 PM…**

A soda appears inside the slot of a vending machine. A delicate hand grabs it and opens the lid, letting out that hissing sound most people love. The can tip against some lips, that belonged to Sora Takenouchi.

Sora stood alone by the end of a hall, looking out the large window. Many thoughts plagued her mind, like her relation with Tai right now. Ever since they started going out, it was like a perfect paradise. Their dates were mostly like how spend together as friends. Play soccer, go to the arcades, eat at the mall, see how much hot dogs Tai can stuff, all those great things. It was the same, like friendship but only better, with the kissing and make out moments. Their long friendship beforehand was a perfect foundation for their relationship. They were always happy together, no matter where they are, no matter what dangers they involve themselves in. They always loved each other.

But now, since a week or two ago, they haven't been hanging out that much. Tai kept declining most of their dates, and he won't tell why. It kind of felt a little like Matt, only a little worse, and at least he would tell why he cancel their dates, ie: Band Practice.

Even before Tai started canceling their dates, he acted a little weird…er, more weird than usual. Most of the time in their dates, or when they're just hanging around, Tai sometimes looked hesitant or nervous. It was almost like he wanted to ask her something, but he just wouldn't spit it out.

Then a couple of days ago, Mimi told her that she saw Tai hugging Rei…romantically. Sora didn't really take her seriously. After all, she kind of over-exaggerates some things. But then Sora saw Tai with Rei the other day. Though they were just walking together, but it was on they day they were suppose to have their date, but Tai canceled.

This got her thinking. Tai used to have a crush on Rei before going to the Digital World. Could it be possible that those feelings came back the moment Rei came back?

-.

"Rei, come on! I still wanna eat some good ole ramen!"

"How can you think of food over eternal love?"

"Easy, first I think of how tasty and juicy the noodles are. Then, that thought tingles my tongue like-"

"Forget I asked!"

Tai could not believe how smoothly Rei can walk on those stilts while dragging him across the campus, and most of the neighborhood. For a while, they've been searching for Sora, but no luck. Rei kept nagging Taichi to call her on cell, but he said that the 'batteries are dead'. Throughout this search, Tai mentally kicked himself dropping that ring. He forgot how much Rei likes to involve herself in people's problems, and once she starts, she will not stop.

"Come on, Rei, we looked everywhere, and you do have to go home soon. If I remember your mom, she ain't a happy customer when it comes to curfew."

She was going to counter, but Taichi did have a point. Her mother was kind of strict. "-sigh-…yeah, you got a point. But I'm gonna come back tomorrow so we can try---oh wait, there she is!"

"What?.!"

And like she said, there was the red-head, way down the end of the quiet hall, where the vending machines are.

"Oh uh…" Tai never felt this nervous since he found out how much he liked Sora. "There she is. Mission accomplished! Let's go already."

Right he was about to make a run for it, a steel stilt blocked his way.

"Taichi, you march right to her and say those three magic words!"

"Uh…I think that's um…one, two…four words!"

"Oh, I mean the OTHER magic words!"

It was hard to ignore that commotion down the hall, but Sora noticed Tai and Rei there, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. But she was worried about why they were together, and right in front of her too.

-.

"Okay, okay, but you should go home."

"Yeah," Rei stepped near the entrance to the stairs. "But I can deal with my mother. I'm gonna stand right at the only exit around here, until you pop the question."

There was no way Tai could get out of this one. Rei maybe sweet like Kari, and selfless too, but unlike her, Rei can act aggressive when it comes to fixing people's problems.

So this is it, the moment of truth. It's so strange, though. Sora is his sweet-pie, his apple of his eye, his **girlfriend**! Tai couldn't figure out why this was so difficult. There's no way she could say no. She loves him as much as he does with her. But then again, didn't that red hair in the Spider-Man comics refused his proposals twice? _Wait, this ain't the comics, this is real life…er, you know what I mean. _

But he is ready. Tai know he is. He didn't buy that ring for nothing, which cost him a heavy load of paychecks. Sides, Rei will never let them leave.

"Hey, um…Sora?"

Sora briefly looked at him, trying to pretend that she just noticed him. "Oh…uh, hey Tai."

"Um…" _Come on, Tai. Just break the ice. _"Uh…whatcha doing?"

"Soda."

"I see, but whatcha doing?"

"Soda."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe because I'm thirsty?"

"Whhhhy?"

"Because I just finished playing tennis."

"Whhhhy?"

"Would you stop that, already?"

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" Tai twirled around, acting like her was about to leave. His goofy smile showed.

Smirking, Sora folded her arms. "Alright, Mr. Warner Brother, why are you here?"

"What? Can't I see my girlfriend?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Wrong answer."

Tai dropped his head and arms. He knew he couldn't stall much longer. "Well…um…"

Sora was getting nervous about this. Tai's hesitant behavior, and Rei waiting down the hall just pointed really bad signs. She was afraid that Tai maybe breaking up with her…but that's just stupid, not after what they been through, and that's enough to fill the Great Lakes in America.

_Come on Tai, don't make the same mistakes like last time. _

_Why is he acting like this? What is he trying to tell…oh please don't let it involve Rei. No, she wouldn't do that to me and Tai._

Sure the Crest of Courage doesn't give him courage, but the thought of it always helps him get himself confidents. He always tell himself that he has that crest for a reason, and he would dishonor it if he acted like a coward. _I am ready do this._

Hiding his right arm behind his back, Tai wiggled his long sleeve and let the ring-box fall into his hand.

"Sora…I need to tell you something…I…"

Suddenly, came an electronic sound; a sound that played a familiar beat (Try to think of the original Digimon theme song in cell-phone tone.).

Tai shut his eyes tight, annoyed that this just had to come. _Nice timing, Izzy!_

He picked up his cell.

"What now, Izzy? I'm doing something…Matt? Great, I can whine to you too…! Yeah well same to you, pal, now what is it…? Okay…yeah I heard about that Digimon; Izzy's radar barely misses a thing…a Deva…? Well did the Tamers…? Huh, some guy named Impmon tried to fight him? Was he nuts? He's okay right…? You can't find him…? They're resting in the tunnels…? Stop calling me a parrot, Matt…Fine, me and Sora will keep an eye out for that Deva." Tai switched the phone off.

"Another Deva alert?"

"Yeah, another buffed-up one too. This one even trashed MetalGarurumon!"

Sora's jaw fell from this. "What! He's that powerful?"

"Not really; this one seems to have a partner hiding in the shadows, so we better lend the others a hand on this one."

Both Tai and Sora headed towards the stairs, where Rei was waiting.

"Hey guys?" she said in a cheerful mood. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Rei, can't talk." said Sora as she dashed by her. "Business to take care of."

"Oh…" Rei used her stilts to block Tai's path, before she whispered, "You didn't tell her. I didn't see you kneeling to her."

"Not now, Rei!" Tai said, gently removing her slits without making her fall. "There's something important we have to do. I'll tell her tomorrow."

With that, Tai and Sora hurried down the stairs, leaving lonely Rei to watch them leave.

"Oh…doesn't anyone believe in romance any more?"

-.

-.

**West Shinjuku Park- 5:51 PM…**

"Hello…Mrs. Shioda? This is Takato…Hi, is Kazu around…? He went to my house five minutes ago? Well, thanks anyways, ma'am."

With that, Takato hung up the pay phone.

_Hmm…oh yeah, I told him to meet me at my house with the special deliver I told him to make. Lucky thing my house is just across from the park...and a couple of blocks away._

-.

"Okay, start back from the top. What is this…thing you want me to make?"

Minutes later, the crazy duo, Kazu and Kenta were waiting for their friend to show up at his parents' bakery. To kill the time, they were trying to explain to Takato's father, Takehiro, how to make this new bread.

"You should make Guilmon Bread!" Kazu stated. "It should have wing-like ears, and maybe raisins for eyes!"

Kenta nodded, excitedly. "Yeah! And his snout should have the hazard sign on it!"

"Dude, I think people will think it's toxic if he put that."

Outside the window, Takato arrived just in time to hear the boys bread-idea. But he didn't know just what they were describing, but some the details sounded familiar.

Takehiro knitted his brows, trying to figure what this…bread is suppose to look like, or what its suppose to be. "Uh, tell me, just what is this…Guilmon?"

It was at that moment that ten-year old Takato Matsuki felt his throat dry up because of his hanging jaw. His stiff body felt cold; he couldn't move. At least that's how he felt, but his body somehow found a way to turn up the throttle in his throat, giving it gas for his vocal chords to pick up high tone. If you were to push the pedal down to the floor, the car's engine would roar as loud as a lion. Well same thing with the foolish boy as his mouth emitted a high definite scream that got Kazu, Kenta and his father's attention.

"AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He kept it up as he entered the store, swing his arms like a madman, grabbed the two idiot boys and reeled them outside.

Takehiro didn't know what was that all about, or what problem his son was suffering, but he sure was glad that his voice wasn't loud enough to break the large window before him.

-

"God damn, chumley! Why the hell you went psycho on us? And I thought Rika had issues."

"Duh, I didn't tell my folks about Guilmon."

"Oh, real smart, goggle-brain. Thanks for warning us, sooner."

The boys retreated to the park, the only place where they feel its safe to talk about Digimon stuff. Right now, Takato can receive the secret weapon he told Kazu to make that may help them defeat Indramon.

But just as he was about to ask, soft bell music played, and Kenta was the first to hear and follow. "Oh boy! Ice cream!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" the Tamer cried as chased after his friends.

The ice cream truck stopped first, but a blonde girl with pigtails, and a black dress was the first to get there, with Kenta behind her. This at least gave Takato the chance to talk to Kazu.

"Kazu, did you make it?"

"Make what?"

"The thing I told to make! Come on, you're the only person I know that can sort of use a Photoshop!"

"Alright, alright! Hang on." Kazu reached into his pockets and searched for the special object he created…but he stopped fishing.

"Well…?"

What Kazu did that made Takato nervous, he evilly smiled. "Well…seeing how desperate you need my product that I produced is probably affected by the event, involving with a Digimon, that I witnessed on the news. By the look from your eyes, this product seems to easily put itself high on the value chart, which could be worth a large amount in maybe in the stock market."

_Since when did Kazu learn big talk? He's scaring me, now._

"Now, I could just give this product to you for free so you can liberate the world, but maybe it'll be coherent for me to put a price on it."

"But…I don't have much money!"

As mature and calm as he can, Kazu placed a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Ah, Takato my friend, money isn't needed here. We are not savages or greedy sharks, you see. What I'm requesting is easily given, say…uh…you let I, Hirokazu Shioda, and my associate, Kenta Kitagawa, accompany you on this Digimon mêlée."

"…"

"…"

"Uh…? I don't think there's a video game called Digimon Melee."

With a loud thump, Kazu did an anime drop to the floor. As he shot back up, Kazu shot a scowling face. "No, stupid! We wanna see cool Digimon fight, NOW!"

"WHAT?" Takato quickly forced himself to calm down, since there's a ice cream man and some girl close by. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's too dangerous!"

Shrugging, Kazu took a few steps away from his friend. "Well, if you're gonna be like that, then I guess humanity is doomed."

He wouldn't…he wouldn't risk the lives of a billion people until he gets to see Digimon bash their heads apart one by one…right?

"I'll let you think about it while I scarf down some rocky-road ice cream." Chuckling, Kazu stood in the short line, behind Kazu. "Come on, loser, move it!"

Kenta frowned. "Hey, I have to wait until she's finished."

Frowning, like a little eight year old brat, Kazu crossed his arms. He always hated waiting in lines more than anyone else. Plus, his patience was about the size of an apple. Just when he was about to tell the girl to move it…

"Hang on a minute!" Takato rushed up to the two, cutting in front of Kazu. "Alright, alright, you can come, but you gotta promise me that you'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll stay out of your way, goggle-brain."

Takato then pulled out his D-Arc from his shirt. "But can you let me try it out? I wanna be-"

"ARRGH!"

Luckily, Takato's eyes were flexible enough to spot someone diving for his digivice. "HEY!"

When he missed, the thief bumped into the girl up front, making her crash against the truck.

It was the strange kid they met this morning, the one with no nose, and he tried to take his D-Arc. The irregular boy growled in defeat and then took off, diving into the bushes.

"That is one weird banana." said Kazu, shaking his head in disgust.

Kenta nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "Banana just described it. Did ya see the way he moved? I think he's part monkey."

Takato stuffed his digivice back in his shirt. "If that kid didn't try to take my D-Arc, I would've told you not to make fun of him."

"So now?"

"Talk behind his back, it is."

Grinning, Kazu turned around to focus on his quest for an ice-cream…until he saw that Goth girl staring at the floor. Curious of what she was looking at, Kazu found a gunk of ice-cream on the floor.

"Aw man," Takato muttered. "That kid made her drop her ice cream."

"Hey," Kenta whispered. "Can we up the 'Talk behind his' a notch for that?"

"With pleasure." the goggled-one came up to Kazu, "Give her some money, Kazu. She looks really bummed."

"Me? Why not you, chummily?"

"I don't have any money, otherwise I would've."

"Then you do it!" he said to Kenta.

The young boy shrugged. "I only have enough for bubble gum. Not much for that green ice cream, whatever flavor that was."

"Awww!"

Kazu took another look at the Goth. He can see her fist vibrating like she wanted to punch someone, and that was giving Kazu the creeps. She gives him the creeps, period. But as he sees her turning her head enough to get a look at the side of her face, she really does look sad. The girl looks like she's trying to keep herself from crying.

_Man, and this is the last of my money! Sheesh, why do I always have to be nice to the creepy girls? Even Yaka looks like a sweetheart compared to this…girl. _

Wet eyes of fury stared at the dirty ice cream on the floor. _Stupid people! Why are people so mean and rude and-_

"Hey you!"

The blonde turned to Kazu.

Without looking at her, since he's afraid she might have as much of a temper as Rika, Kazu held out a dollar coin. "Here."

The girl was confused by this. "Wha-what's this?"

"What does it look like?"

As like most people in the world, she's not used to someone just giving away money. "For me?"

"No, for your grandmother. Of course it's for you!"

The girl shot a deep frown, making Kazu hid behind his arms.

"Please don't hurt me!"

As rude as this boy is, the girl can overlook that since he's giving her money. Though it feels strange, accepting a stranger, but maybe he felt a little sorry for her. But still…

Slowly, the girl grabbed the coin. "Um…thank you…"

Kazu turned away, rubbing his hair. "Eh whatever." He muttered as he walked away with his friends.

_Wow, even the rude and stupid people can be nice. _

-.

"See, Kazu? Wasn't that nice?"

Kazu rolled his eyes in disgust. "Man, chummily, you gotta stop watching Nick Jr. or something."

"Um…what makes you think...I do?" Takato asked, looking really suspicious.

Suddenly, a loud, alarm-clock sound was heard.

"Man, do you bring your stupid alarm-clock too?" Kazu shouted, covering his ears.

"Aw man!" Takato pulled the digivice out of his shirt and checked the readings. "I think that Deva is coming back!"

Looking to the right, he watched the tall building that stood far behind the trees nearby him. A huge cloud, blanketing the skyscrapers, was getting bigger by the second.

"Man, I hate it when I'm right about these things."

"Alright, show time!"

"But…" He just remembered the deal, but he still was skeptical about it. "Fine, but just stay out of my way."

-.

-.

**Hypnos- 5:45 PM…**

Where Yamaki left him, Janyu Wong sat near a table in a lecture hall, waiting for some employee to show him his new work place. It was different from where he used to work. It was so different, that even Janyu is unaware what kind of place this is. It was also very quite, which was making him uncomfortable.

There were still a lot on his mind since the day he visited the DigiDestined. He knew as the moment he thinks that his son is out battling Digimon. But that's something he knew he can't stop.

Also, he thought about all those Digimon attacks that happened throughout the decade.

Twelve years ago, a so-called terrorists bombing took place in Highton View Terrance. But Koushiro Izumi, aka: Izzy, revealed that it was actually a Digimon fight between a Greymon and some other Digimon.

Four years after that, Myotismon and his army came and invaded Odaiba, and covered the town in a digital-field-like fog that cut all communications and anyone from entering.

Then four years after that, Digimon appeared all over the world, which the DigiDestined took care of that.

And now this…and all of that, all of what happened was all because of him, Janyu Wong. He wondered if it was a mistake to make the Digimon. But then again, seeing the DigiDestined, he was having second thoughts about that.

As he took a sip of his coffee, he heard a buzzing alarm. His curiosity took control as he peer around the frame of the door and found a couple of scientists rushing through the dark hall. _Is there a fire?_

As a child, he could never resist the urge to find answers of what hits his face, and today he hasn't changed.

-.

"It's a Wild One!"

Readings showed in a large portion in the dark blue dome above the dark lab. Riley and Talley studied this reading, typing on their keyboards without even looking at it.

"It's the same pattern as the one a few hours ago, sir!"

"_Just great. I just approval from the boards."_

"Yes sir, but Juggernaut needs for its systems to-"

"_You don't need to tell me that, I manage the system! Just get that under control, I have some matters to attend to." _

-.

Curiosity lead Janyu to a automatic door. When the man entered, the first thing he saw in the dark room was some kind of monster. Looking at it closer, after nearly falling off his feet from the shock, it looked like a generator connected by loads of think wires. It looked like a brain, and judging by its abnormal appearance, it looks illegal.

"Nothing to fear. This project is completely sanctioned by the government."

Janyu jumped a bit when Yamaki just snuck behind him like that.

"What is all this!"

Without a care, Yamaki walked away from Janyu, marveling his weapon. "This was all made to monitor these so-called life forms you and your college buddies worked so hard to create. We call them Wild Ones. Others may call them… 'Digimon'. They evolved and multiplied throughout the net. These mistakes found their way into the real world for the past decade."

"I don't understand. What are saying about some project I did in college? It wasn't meant to cause any trouble."

"Oh is it?" Yamaki motioned him to follow him towards a elevator in the hall. "Do you not remember the so-called alien global invasion four years ago, or the first giant Digital field that hit Odaiba eight years ago?"

"Yes, but-"

"That was all thanks to you, my friend."

A coldness of shock and confusion ran down Janyu's spine as they entered the elevator.

As the elevator made its way through the lower levels of the complex, Yamaki leaned his back against the walls. "As they breach the barrier through our world and bio-emerge, clouds of fog-like particles begin to appear. A field of energy resulting earth's natural electrical rays responding to the digital information emitted from the beasts. Inside the fog molecules begin to rearrange themselves into false proteins, taking on physical forms in our world."

After their ride in the elevator, Yamaki led Janyu to a large room; the same room that had the scientists, the number of computers, and that big pit.

"All this exists just to clean up after you."

At that moment, Janyu's blood felt cold. He never thought that his simple project would make anyone panic enough to do this. The government spent so much money on this all because of him. It's like his project is starting a war.

"My god…what have we done?"

-.

-.

Somewhere in town, a girl with brown, thick, and curly hair strolls around the streets, carrying a number of books in a bag. This girl wore a green shirt and skirt that looked like something from the military, and boy did she had a angry face that could rival Rika's.

And right now, she waiting behind a blonde girl with a purple hat who can't decide which order to buy at a local fast food place.

"Okay, okay…uh I'll have the…wait…no…uh, just give me…hang on…"

"Would you hurry up?"

The blonde child frown at her, over her shoulder. "Hold on a minute, I'm thinking!"

"Well think faster!"

Shoving the guy behind him away, the girl walked up to the older woman with fury. "Hey, you can't tell me what to do!"

As the customers watched, Jun and the girl were shooting spark out of there eyes, itching to make the first punch.

-.

"Stupid blonde slut! Getting me kicked out of the place. Wait until I find her!"

As you may guess from her muttering, Jun was kicked out of the fast food joint as well as her young opponent. Right now, the female searched around the neighborhood for another place to eat. Though she knew of another place, so she took a empty alley as a short cut. Though it was alright for her, for she taken this path before. Nothing but a quiet alley that has some garage storage doors. It's near the busiest parts of town, and it's not like any dangerous people hang around here.

"_Jun…." _

"Huh!" the girl named Jun shuddered with a cold breath as she checked every corner around her. _Just…hearing things._

The young woman continued her road to home, keeping herself cautious than before, but telling herself to relax. For a second there, she thought that voice came from someone she hoped to never see again. But that couldn't be because-

"_Juuuuuuune….Juuuuny…." _

She dropped her books, feeling the sting of cold fear wash over her body. Someone was calling her, very dreadfully by the way, and with a name she hadn't heard in a long time.

-.

"You see, Gabumon? That there is the most beautiful work of art man has ever created."

"It sure is, Matt."

It would seem Matt was window shopping outside of a music store. His sight drooled over the most shiny and fancy piece of product ever witness; a blue, sleek guitar with yellow shaped fire embezzled on it.

"The 3000 Blaze-Guitar. It's suppose to let you slash tunes easily as stroking a woman's hair."

"How would you know how a woman's hair is suppose to feel, Matt?"

The blonde smiled. "Remember, I used to go out with Sora. Man, her hair could beat the pants off of any expensive pillow. I swear, Tai's one lucky son of a…"

Just then, a cell phone ranged.

"-sigh-…that's probably Izzy." He picked up the phone. "Yeah Izzy?"

"_Matt, did Gabumon rejuvenated his strength?"_

"With all the junk in 7-11 I can find. Why?"

"_A Digimon close in your district has bio-emerged. It kept appearing in different locations, just like IceDevimon, but it seemed to rested near your area for now."_

"Is it that Deva looking for a rematch?"

"_I'm not sure. The readings don't match Indramon's, but you still need to check it out. It should be deep within the block you're on."_

"On it."

-.

"Who's there…? Stop scaring me like this!"

It was so foggy, Jun could barely see where she is. There were walls imprisoning some path that she was on, along with trash cans and garbage. It looked like an alley to her. She was so scared, she raced through the fog, hoping to find a way out before something could get her.

BAM! But in the process, she slammed herself against a wall, and dropped to the floor.

"_Juuun…" _Before her fallen body, a large, shaded figure appeared itself within the fog. It was a humanoid being with large demon wings. "_Juuuun…."_

-

"I never seen such fog before in my life. I thought you said only England gets this treatment, Matt."

"Regular fogs, Gabumon. This one comes from Digimon."

"At least from a different Digital World. I don't want to think what it means if Digimon from my world can do this. Probably means bad hygiene or something."

Well the good news is because of this fog, The Digimon can't be too far behind. The bad news is, this Digital Field is so thick, it's hard to see through this maze of an alley. Thanks to Izzy theories about these fogs, they can easily be seen through with shaded eye-wear. So, with some styling shades Matt pulled from his pockets, he used them to venture through the fog.

"This way, Gabumon. We'll try-"

"_AAAAAAhhhhh!" _

Gabumon's heart practically jumped two stories from that scream. "Whoa, what was that?"

"Someone's in trouble, unless that was for the largest phone bill in the world."

-

The frightened girl crawled as far as she can from the devilish beast, but a wall stopped her. "Leave me alone! What the hell are you!"

The monster gave a drooling sound. "Ehhh…Digimon…"

Actually, she wasn't surprised. Ever since she found out about them, Davis' little pet, Veemon, keeps eating her snacks when she wasn't looking, and she had to beat him up for it. "I know that! What- ARE YOU!"

The monster growled, as if he was exhaling, deeply. "Juuuuun…remember meeeee…?"

Unfortunately, her mind was too drowned with fear to think. But there was enough room to help vaguely identify its voice. It did sound monster-like, but it also sounded like someone she knew.

When the creature drew itself closer to the terrified girl, it finally revealed its full appearance. It defiantly looked like a monster. But thanks to that mask, it reminded Jun of Jason, from that movie. Six green eyes were on that mask, and behind it was spiky orange hair, and thin horns. Its skinny body had golden button coming from its waist to its left shoulder, and it has a shoulder pad on its right one. Its arms were long, and it had long claws. Just as she figured, it did have demon wings.

"Time to finished…what we started long ago, Juny."

Long ago…? The only thing that she could remember was something that was painfully stuck in her mind for all eternity. And it was all because of this someone that this creep's voice reminds her of. "N-n-no…it couldn't be…"

When she saw the monster's hand reach for her, Jun rolled away and ran dearly for her life.

"**GUILTY CLAW**!" The Digimon's arm stretched like rubber and grabbed the girl with its large hand.

"HELLLLLP!"

"**BLUE BLASTER!**"

A streak of blue fire torched the long arm that trapped the older girl. Jun quickly took the time to crawl away from the monster like mad.

"Jun, is that you?"

That familiar voice, and never before she predicted that she would be glad to hear that voice.

Matt and Gabumon emerged out of the fog, and right when Jun saw them, she quickly coward behind the blonde.

"Jun, what-?"

"That!" she whispered with fear as she pointed at the frightening Digimon.

"Yow! That guy will give drill sergeants nightmares. You know about this Digimon, Gabumon?"

The lizard squinted his eyes, trying to identified this strange Digimon. "No, never seen this Digimon before."

"Really?" the beast said with a voice that sounded like a teenaged boy. "Then let me introduce myself. I'm Neo Devimon, and to save you time for your retarded face, I'm an Ultimate level."

That brought up Matt and Gabumon's guard even more. That level is nothing to take lightly, especially with the Digimon popping up these days, like those Devas.

"What do you want?" Matt demanded.

"Heh, none of your business, pretty boy, but I have some unfinished business with my girl back there, so getcha hands off her before I paint this joint red!"

"Huh?" Matt eyed Jun with a disgusted look. "Jun, I know you're weird, but were you that desperate for-"

Shuddering, Jun pressed herself against Matt's back. "P-p-please make him go away!"

Neo Devimon growled when he saw Jun doing that. "She's MINE! Don't touch her you…gck…"

Gabumon arched his brow when he noticed the tall Digimon twitching his head. "Whoa, are you trying to get water out of your-"

"_You fool!" _

"What the…?"

The orbs in his mask changed to the color, purple. "_This weak female is useless you fool! We are here to slain the bearer of Hope!" _

That and the voice got Matt's attention. "That voice…"

"_So nice to be unforgotten. Yes, bearer of Friendship, it is I, Devimon.. As you can see, I Digivolved to my powerful form." _

Matt gritted his teeth. If there's one thing he truly hates its someone threatening his brother. "Yeah, well there's no way you're gonna hurt my brother…or Jun while I'm at it!"

"_The girl has no meaning to me. She is…grck…"_ Once again, his head twitched again, and his mask changed color. "I beg to differ, old geezer?"

"Alright…what's with the freaky Two-Face thing?"

Responding, Neo Devimon's masked changed color again. "_Yes…well, in order for me to escape the abyss and Digivolve, I had to…allow a…shall we say…spirit-mate. Which is something I do NOT enjoy…_Heh, like I do, old punk? Now then, since you and that Losermon won't get the picture, I guess I'll have to rip your skulls open to help with that."

With that, Neo Devimon dashed over the floor, like he was hovering, as reeled his claws to shred. Nothing was heard but the shrieky screams coming from Jun, and it was killing Gabumon and Matt's ears.

_I don't know what will kill me and Gabumon first…this two-headed Devimon, or Jun's horror-film screams. _

-.

"Stupid simpleton. I told him not to go after his hormones!"

Some place dark, some being was looking at the only source of light, a tiny laptop. In the monitor, it showed Neo Devimon rushing for Matt and Gabumon.

"-sigh-…oh well, this mere miscalculation can work to our advantage. He can keep the one who owns the MetalGarurumon away from the Deva."

Typing some commands, the computer shown some pictures of Davis and Ken. "The holder of Kindness is away from the city for the time being, so no Imperialdramon. At least that's less work for me."

Now the computer shown a video of Tai walking in the campus with Sora.

"Now all we need to worry about is the boss' main target; keep him away from the Deva."

From the darkness, a figure barely could be seen behind the computer. The only thing that can be seen in this being was a face that looked like a horrific mask.

"Yes…that will be my job."

"We need to keep him alive." the owner of the computer warned. "You know HE would be very pissed if anything happened to Taichi before the time comes."

"But can we have a little fun with him?"

"Well…oh, why not?"

Suddenly, light began enter the dark room, like windows opening like eyelids. The sunlight reveled the room to be some kind of a control room for a blimp.

"Blimpmon, proceed to Shinjuku, close by to Taichi's coordinates. We're going to have a little fun with him." This being was still hiding in the darkness, but like his associate, his face looked like a sinister mask.

-.

-.

End of part 11

-.

* * *

There's a lot of stuff I need to take notice in this story. Like the relation between Rika and Jeri. Their friendship, a few people understands, and sadly, I'm not one of them. So I need to keep in mind with them, because it will be very important later on.

Tai/Sora/Rei…I feel it's kind of…forced. But I don't want Tai and Sora to be too carefree right now. Though I'm good when it comes to couples trying to admit their feelings for each other, but not when they're already together. But I do have plans for Rei Saiba, though I'm not sure if I'll use them.

The scenes with Jun. Much later on, Jun will be a main character in the sub-plot during the Digital World saga. The sub-plot will feature some of the International DigiDestined like Rosa and Willis, and such, as they keep an eye on the city while the Tamers and main DigiDestined are away.

And as for the Frontiers, Bokomon and Neemon, and (Patamon)…don't worry, they won't be cameos when the pig Deva chapters come.

And don't expect the characters from Savers to show. All you'll see are tiny reference from that season in this story. However, theirs is this one character in that show they maybe of some use to this story. But it will not be one of the main characters. I'll decide as soon as enough episodes show, for I only seen two episodes.

As for your fan-made Digimon…don't worry. But don't bring anymore; I have enough in my plate to have a Thanksgiving dinner.


End file.
